


Possessed

by dyspneagrime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, ArtistOC, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Bucky is gone, Businessmen, CEO James Barnes, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant James Barnes, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, James is here, Loki is not nice, Loss of Innocence, Love Triangles, Murder, Prison, Protective Bucky Barnes, Romance, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Sociopathic James Barnes, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Violence, dark!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 72
Words: 210,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyspneagrime/pseuds/dyspneagrime
Summary: Dark!James "Bucky" Barnes/OC AUMargaret Everlee is a meek little thing. Living her life as a struggling artist in New York, trying to find her place in the world.That is until the formidable CEO with a dark past, James Barnes sets his sights on her. His infatuation is instantaneous, becoming a man obsessed with making her his own little doll.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 855
Kudos: 607





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third person story this time around. I know that can be off-putting for some, but its a juicy one, so stay with me.
> 
> Margaret Everlee is our adorable protagonist. An artist, trying to find her place in the competitive world of fine arts, despite her meek nature. Pure innocence, exuding from her very core. Ripe for the picking.
> 
> James Barnes is a terrifyingly ruthless businessman. Having worked as a hitman for the crime gang Hydra in his early twenties, then serving time for it. He's back as a free man, navigating life as a CEO of his own company. Until he meets Maggie and everything is shifted.
> 
> Basically just my Modern AU take on how Bucky has to navigate life after his dark past. AKA his time as the Winter Soldier. Also, he has tattoos to represent the whole... metal arm thing... and tattoos are sexy as hell.
> 
> I want to give a lot of credit for the plot of this to my best friend. She's come up with so many ideas over the journey of writing this and is such a twisted genius that consumes fan fiction like it's her job. So shout out to you, queen!
> 
> Quick disclaimer: I apologize for how I wrote Loki in this story. I love his character and I wish he wasn't always pinned as the bad guy. That being said... he's my bad guy haha oops!
> 
> This story is going to get DARK. There are going to be a few triggering scenes in this story, so check out the notes before each chapter💕
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my love note to my own daddy issues.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> dyspneagrime

Maggie was a nervous wreck.

She chewed anxiously on her lip, fingers twisting with the loose string hanging from her chunky, knit cardigan, while she held her phone between her ear and shoulder. She was leaned up against the bathroom of the cafe, waiting for her friend to pick up.

A few torturous rings later, Natasha’s voice came through the phone. “Hey. How’s it going so far?”

“Nat, I’m sorry, but can’t do this. The guy has been talking about fishing for the last half an hour. Where did you even meet him?” She forcefully whispered into the receiver.

She laughed on the other line. “He’s a friend of a friend. If you’re not into it, just tell him, Mags.”

Letting out a stressed groan, she cringed at the thought of having to reject the guy to his face. Natasha had been trying to set her up on dates their whole adult life, but especially now that she was dating Steve. Although, she claimed it was just sex at first, the causal sleepovers had slowly carried over into mornings spent together, and then whole weekends at his house. They were almost a year deep in their relationship now.

Something about the fluffy honeymoon phase she was in, made Natasha want her best friend to be in the same boat as her. The two of them had been joined at the hip since elementary school. Thing was, they were incredibly different. Natasha had been gorgeous since she was young, always showered with male attention. She was smooth and knew how to flirt better than most.

Then there was Maggie. She spent most of her childhood with her head stuffed in a bulky novel or bent over her sketchbook. In middle school when the girls started getting curvier and taller, she stayed small and basically had the body of a little boy. Her reserved personality only perpetuated her major lack of romantic attention.

It wasn’t until college that she started to grow into her beauty, leaving her practically oblivious to it. She stayed much shorter than average, but the contours of her body formed nicely. She had curly dark hair that fell down to her waist, her nose and cheeks were kissed with a splatter of freckles. Her beauty was subdued, but anyone that wandered to spare her a look was taken aback by it.

When she first started to grow out of her eighteen year ‘awkward phase’, she met her college boyfriend Elliot. Freshman year at Pratt, they bumped shoulders just outside of her sculpting class, making her topple over and crush her project. After helping her back up to her feet, he offered to help fix it, and the rest was history.

The relationship lasted a few years, but ended up being pretty toxic. Elliot was a raging alcoholic by the end of sophomore year, leaving Maggie abused and heartbroken.

Let’s just say— the girl avoided most men for the next few years, leaving her where she is now. Hiding in the bathroom of a cafe. Having an anxiety attack about her blind date gone wrong.

“Will you please just call me back in like, five minutes? Say there’s an emergency or something? I need an out.”

Natasha sighed. “Fine… _Pussy_.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“Whatever. Go back and talk to Kane for a bit, I’ll come up with a good excuse, and then call you back in five.” Natasha hung up before Maggie could answer.

Walking out of the bathroom, she tottered over to find her seat across from Kane. The cafe was one of her favorite spots in the city. She was excited for the date when he suggested it, but her hopes quickly flew out he window the second he opened his mouth.

“Sorry about that. Where were we?”

“I think I was telling you about my favorite fishing spots up north.”

Maggie’s eyes widened, smiling for him to go on. He continued where he left off, going on about his interest in fishing, which was something she had never even done. The subject was boring her, but her kind nature made her listen attentively.

Her hands wandered down to play with a lock of her long hair. Twisting it around her finger, untwisting it, then twisting it again. Mindlessly trying to calm herself down, knowing she was about to lie to the poor guy.

Five minutes on the dot, her phone started buzzing.

“D—Do you mind if I take this?”

Kane nodded. “Of course.”

She smiled back, answering the phone. “Hello?”

“You owe me big time for this, Mags.” Natasha spat into the phone.

“Hey, Grandma.” Maggie faked a sweet tone, despite her hostile friend on the line.

She let out a loud laugh. Maggie quickly slid her hand up the phone to turn the volume down, so her date wouldn’t catch the cackling. “Jesus christ, you suck at this. Just say you need to pick up your grandma since her car died or something.”

Faking a worried look, she looked up at Kane with concern. “Okay, just stay where you are. I’ll be there soon.”

“I’m on my way to your place, bitch.” Natasha said, hanging up on her again.

Pulling back from her phone, she looked up at him with an apologetic expression. He quickly caught on. “Is everything okay?”

“It’s my grandma.” Maggie started to grab her purse off the chair. “Her car broke down, so I have to go pick her up. I’m so sorry.” She pulled the purse over her shoulder, standing from her seat.

“ _Oh no_. Okay, I get it. You should go make sure she’s okay. I’ll call you.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, okay. Thanks for the coffee!” She called over her shoulder, as she booked it out of the cafe. The guilt of lying to him was terrible, but she was way too self-conscious to reject him halfway through the date.

Hopping onto the ever-convenient New York subway, she sat with her legs tightly crossed and her arms folded, taking up as little space as possible. She saw an older woman hobbling through the crowded space, so she swiftly stood up to offer her seat.

As with everything she did in life, she was selfless. Never wanting to inconvenience anyone. Holding on tight to the rail as she stood, swaying with the movements of the car.

Walking carefully up the steps onto the street, she trekked down a few blocks to her place. She lived alone in an apartment in Greenwich Village. It was nothing extravagant, but she loved it.

The whole apartment was decorated in a colorful, quirky style. Funky art covered the walls of her living room, paired with her brightly colored couch. Thin windows looked out over the city from the fifth floor. She’d often crawl through them out onto the fire escape and draw or read.

Her favorite part of the place was her studio. Living alone with two bedrooms allowed her to use the larger of the two as her own art room. The back wall was covered with windows, while the others were covered in her completed work. Half finished paintings sat perched on easels, while her long worktable held various different mediums. From clay to oil paints to charcoal. The floor was covered in pieces of canvas material to protect the hardwood floors from paint splatter. It was her own little sanctuary.

When she got to her door, it was already unlocked. Stepping inside to find Natasha lounging back on her couch, holding a half full glass of pink wine.

“Jeez, Mags. Took you long enough.”

“How’d you get here so fast, Nat?” Maggie tucked away her keys and hung her bag on the hook by the door.

Natasha pulled away from her glass, mid sip. “I was at Steve’s office.”

Steve was an executive at some company over on Wall Street, so his office was about ten minutes away from Maggie’s apartment. Faster than Natasha’s usual commute. She lived over in Williamsburg with a roommate she despised, so she was always crashing on Maggie’s couch, up until she met her boyfriend. Now her time was evenly split between the two.

Although, she definitely favored Steve’s place. He lived in the Financial District in a gorgeous penthouse. Natasha gushed over the views of the city and found any excuse she could to stay over there.

She fell for Steve hard and fast. He had attended her ballet performance and was hooked from the moment she took the stage. He stayed back afterwards to find her and they’ve been practically inseparable ever since. The guy was friendly and handsome. He was strongly built, standing well over most other men. It also was a plus that he was conveniently rich, but she would never admit that.

Maggie was happy for her. She had seen Natasha date mass amounts of men over the years and she never thought they were good enough for her friend. One evening, Steve took the two of them for dinner so they could meet. He was a classic gentleman, paying respectful compliments, making agreeable conversation, and paying at the end of the meal. All in all, Maggie ardently approved. They would have occasional dinners all together, creating a genuine friendship more recently.

“Did you really wear _that_ to the date?”

Maggie looked down at what she was wearing, confused. She wore a chunky purple cardigan over a white floral print dress, with a pair of Doc Martens. “I like this outfit.”

“Fucking shit, Mags. You look like a schoolgirl. And _not_ in a good way.”

Offended by the statement, Maggie shot a frown back at her. “What was I supposed to wear? It was just a coffee date.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Babe, you always forget how insane your body is. You’re _hot_. Quit dressing like a toddler with a credit card.”

She had said that to Maggie a thousand times before. Every time they went shopping together Natasha tried to get her to try on sophisticated pieces, but it wasn’t her taste. She loved thrifting her closet, picking out unique pieces no one else had. Her whole wardrobe was filled with pastels and weird patterns, while Natasha’s just looked neutral and boring to her.

After changing out of her inadequate outfit, into some pajamas, she sat down beside Natasha on the couch, pouring herself a glass of rosé.

“Are you still coming to the showcase tomorrow?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Natasha took a long sip, then resting her head on top of Maggie’s. “Mind if I bring Steve?”

“I assumed you would.”

Maggie worked at a local art gallery as a curator for the last two years of her life. Her boss, August, did everything in his power to make those two years unbearable, but she was too much of a pushover to ever do anything about it. He pushed all of his responsibilities as owner onto her, leaving her to basically run the place, without any of the benefits.

The showcase had taken up her entire life for the last month. She worked on her days off, reaching out to local artists to pull more work for the exhibit. The reason she was so nervous for it though, was that one of her own pieces was being displayed for the first time.

After asking August nearly everyday since the first day he hired her, Maggie was finally getting some recognition for her talent as an artist. She worked tirelessly on her painting in between her hours of work for her boss. It was finally completed the week before and he begrudgingly agreed that he would allow her to display it.

Despite the feeling of achievement, she was painfully anxious to put herself out there. The gallery events usually attracted New York’s wealthiest crowd. People that could spend disgusting amounts of money on a painting that would sit in the guest room of their billion dollar mansion and they’d never look at again, just because they could.

“Steve said he would spread the word to some of his work friends. They’re all richer than God, so hopefully that’ll help roll in the dough.”

“Ugh, good. Hopefully that’ll ease August off my back for a bit. I love my job, but I wish I had more time for my own art.”

“No, you just need to quit already.” Natasha shot up from her spot and turned to Maggie, filled with energy to motivate her. “You’re already running the gallery for him, so you know how to do everything. Why not open your own?”

“I don’t have the money for that.”

“What about your inheritance? I’m sure that would help.”

Maggie had inherited money after her mom passed away. Her father had left before she could walk, leaving the two of them. Her mom was the ultimate free-spirited hippy, that had a passion for anything creative, so naturally she was the one that encouraged Maggie to pursue a career in the arts.

Tragically, she passed away in a car accident just as Maggie had just moved to New York from San Francisco for her first year at Pratt. She was tempted to quit school and move back home to be with her grandma, but she knew her mom would’ve been disappointed in her, so she persevered. Although her spirit was completely broken, having Natasha around made it sting a little less.

Natasha had been accepted to Juilliard, so the two of them lived together in a crappy little apartment in East village. They lived off ramen and tap water, working long hours at bars and coffee shops. Natasha even worked as a stripper for a bit, but Maggie nearly died at the thought of being naked in front of a room of strangers, so she opted out of that, settling for a bookstore down the street from their apartment.

After graduating, each of their careers started up. Eventually, Maggie had used a bit of her inheritance to move out on her own, leaving Natasha to move in with one of her old dance friends from school. She was fine with it though, since Maggie never protested when she asked to stay over.

“I use it to help pay my rent and I’m saving the rest just in case I really need it some day. It’s called being responsible, Nat.”

“No, Mags. It’s called _settling_.” She arched a judgmental brow at her petite friend. “You need to stop doubting yourself. If you opened your own gallery, it would blow August’s shithole out of the water.”

“Hey. I still work at that shithole, so watch it. And even if I did use my inheritance, it wouldn’t cover it all.”

“Whatever. Just think about it.”

Maggie mood board:


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James incoming 👀

“Margaret, I need you!” August called from the upstairs office of the gallery, in a patronizing sing-song voice.

Maggie hated when people used her full name. Everyone had called her Maggie since the day she was born. The only time she heard her full name was when she was in trouble with her mom. So, hearing her boss use it everyday never failed to make her stomach drop a little.

She ran up the tall stairs, up to the loft area of the gallery, then into the back office. August sat in his office chair, spinning back and forth behind his desk. The man was only a little taller than her. He had platinum hair that he kept slicked back and always wore tight black turtlenecks, making the color look even more extreme. Constantly having an aloof attitude towards everyone around him, despite the fact that he had little to no talent himself, besides coming from an upper class family.

“Hey, what’s up?” Maggie huffed out a breath from hustling up the flight of stairs.

“I wanted to thank you for preparing so diligently for tonight.”

Her eyes widened. She had never received a single compliment from the man in the last two years of seeing him nearly every day. Working her fingers to the bone and never hearing a speck of praise.

“Wow. August, thank you for saying that. I—“

“And if it doesn’t go well,” he cut her off, “its your neck on the line.” He gave an arrogant smirk and spun back around in his chair. “Now go call the catering company. Make sure they aren’t serving fish. I hate how the scent lingers the next day.”

Pride cut short, Maggie chewed her lip and walked back out of his office, downstairs.

After calling the catering company, she did one more look over the schematic. Dusting fixtures and making sure everything was flawless. The caterers arrived, sans fish, and started to set up downstairs.

An hour later, she welcomed each of the artists as they made their way in, giving them a walkthrough and showing them how their work was displayed. Each of them were pleased with the layout story she had designed. The general theme of the showcase surrounded local contemporary artists.

Maggie kept walking past her own piece, eyeing it nervously. She just knew she’d chew through her lip by the end of the night, nervous habit stuck with her since she was young. She had placed her own work towards the back of the gallery, upstairs in the loft, figuring it wasn’t good enough for the main room and wouldn’t attract much attention anyways.

Slowly, the room filled with people. Music played overhead, while everyone walked around mingling and looking at the art. Maggie was being pulled in every direction at once as offers were being made on some of the work.

Just as she was bending down to press a sold sticker on one of the display signs, she felt a hard slap on her ass, making her face turn bright red. Spinning around, to see Natasha smirking, leaned back against Steve. The two of them looked picturesque together. She wore an elegant shimmery champagne dress, while he wore a black suit.

“You look great, Mags.” Natasha gushed.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Maggie shrugged. She wore a white polkadot dress tonight. It was a little more low-cut and shorter than she usually wore, but she found it at the vintage store by her place the weekend before and didn’t have time to make any alterations. Natasha loved it of course. She lived for dressing sexy.

“So, show us your piece.”

She quickly walked them upstairs, weaving their way through the crowd of people, up to her piece. She wiped her clammy hands over her dress, peeking up at her friends.

“You did this, Maggie?” Steve asked.

She nodded quickly, looking back ahead to her painting. She hated sharing her work. As much as she wanted to be a respected artist, it made her anxious to expose herself so much. It was probably the thing that set her back most in her career, but she couldn’t help it. She was painfully reserved.

“It’s amazing.” He continued.

Maggie’s head shot back up to look at him. His eyes trailed over every detail of the painting, taking it all in. He didn’t have much knowledge or appreciation for art, but he knew how passionate she was about her work. Natasha would constantly talk about how much art meant to her. It was the first time he ever saw one of her pieces and he could clearly see that she was impressively skilled.

“Isn’t it?” Natasha winked at him. “My friend is talented, huh?”

Steve chuckled and tilted his head to the side in agreement.

“Thanks, you guys. Also Stevie, thank you for even coming.”

He smiled down at her, nodding slightly. “I think Nat told you already, but I have a few friends stopping by as well. They all love to collect art, so I’m hoping they’ll clear out your stock here.” He gestured to the room.

“Excuse me, miss?” One of the artists tapped Maggie’s shoulder, making her spin around. “Someone would like to make an offer on one of my pieces downstairs.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Maggie turned back to Natasha and Steve. “Drink, mingle, have fun. I’ll find you guys in a bit.”

Then she followed the artist downstairs. An hour of running up and down the stairs in her heels later, about half of the pieces were purchased and the place was completely packed. Hors d’oeuvres and cocktails were being served by the attentive catering group. The smell of liquor wafted through the air, mixing with the loud conversations.

“Hey, Maggie!” Natasha called from across the crowd. Maggie stood on her toes and still could barely see her friend. Cursing her height, she politely made her way through muttering soft ‘excuse me’s’ to everyone. When she finally made her way to Natasha she had a wicked smile that made her suspiciously squint her eyes.

“What?” She said, apprehensively.

“Steve has a friend here that he wants you to meet.” Natasha’s words were saturated with intent, but Maggie couldn’t place it. She tugged on her arm, walking them across the room.

She could see the back of Steve, standing and talking to someone. As he turned to face them, she saw who he was talking to.

The man was just as tall as Steve, but he looked even more built. His stare was intense. Shockingly blue eyes and a strong, stubble-covered jaw. He had long dark hair, tucked back behind his ears neatly. He wore a flawlessly tailored suit, designer by the looks of it. She could see a peek of tattoos up on the sides of his neck and over his oversized hands, gripping a hilariously small looking glass.

“Sorry to pull you away from work, but this is my childhood friend, James Barnes.” Steve reached over, patting his friend on the back. “James, this is Margaret Everlee.” He introduced her by her full name, keeping it formal for the time being.

James stared cooly down at her, extending his hand. “Nice to meet you, Margaret.”

Despite hating the sound of her full name, hearing it on James’ tongue made her swoon. She had never seen a man so handsome in her entire life. If the tattoos and hair weren’t intimidating enough, a luxurious Rolex sat strapped to his thick wrist.

Finding her head, Maggie reached out, placing her hand in his palm. The size difference made her blush. Her hand looked like a child’s resting in his. “Nice to meet you too, James.” Looking up a whole foot and a half to meet his gaze, she smiled. “You can call me Maggie, if you’d like.”

He picked up on the color in her cheeks when they touched hands. _She was sweet._ When Steve said Natasha’s friend had an art show, he expected her to be just as brash as Natasha or a wacko artist like the kinds he had met countless times before living in the city. This bookish little sweetheart was the last thing he expected to find. To say he was intrigued was an understatement.

Her tiny frame was a stark contrast to James’ massive size. His eyes trailed over her features as she held eye contact with him. She had full, pouty lips and adorable freckles. Dark curls framed the sides of her face, falling down to her waist. Her little dress was low-cut enough that he could get a good view of her ample cleavage. _Beautiful_.

Releasing his hand, she blinked a couple times, clearing her head. Looking over to Natasha donning the most amused look. She had clearly picked up on Maggie’s attraction to James, knowing her friend better than she knew herself.

“Good turn out tonight.” James said, looking intently down at her, keeping his stoic expression.

She licked her lips to respond and he swore he felt his cock jump in his pants. “Yeah, definitely. Thank goodness.” She joked.

“Yeah, especially since she’s been working on this shit for the last month.” Natasha added.

James’ eyes didn’t leave Maggie, even as Natasha spoke to him. “You did all this?”

“The planning? Yeah. I’ve been working here for a couple years now, so I’m used to putting one of these showcases on every few months.” Maggie tried to brush it off like it was no big deal, even though it was a disgusting amount of work for just one person. There were two other employees at the gallery, but they were basically just fillers for the two days a week that she had off. Aila showed up tonight after Maggie begged on her knees and even offered to work one of her shifts this week.

“Don’t sell yourself so short, Mags.” Natasha reached over to nudge her side. “She’s an artist as well. Her piece is hanging upstairs.”

Maggie looked over to her, eyebrows twisted up into a worried pout. Her teeth chomped down onto her lip, hard. James caught it, realizing how reserved the girl was in comparison to everyone else he had met in his life. Everyone that lived in the city was a dreamer, using every opportunity to boast about their skills and chasing success like starving animals.

“Margaret!” August’s voice rang from behind the group, making everyone’s heads turn. “Did you forget that you’re at work right now? I don’t understand why you think this is a social gathering for you and your friends.” He spat, sneering at Natasha while she threw a look right back. Both of them fucking _hated_ the other.

On Natasha’s birthday the year before, Maggie had requested the day off way in advance. Midway through dinner, August called her screaming through the phone that she’d be fired if she didn’t come in to close. Long story short, Natasha showed up the next day and gave him a few choice words. She almost lost the job over it, but when she offered to pick up a few more responsibilities, August let her stay on.

“Sorry.” Turning back to the group, she gave an apologetic smile. “Nat, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Looking up to James. “It was nice to meet you.”

“It’s been a pleasure, doll.”

She was caught off guard by the affectionate term. Doing a double take up at him, still wearing his serious expression, but with a slight curl to his lips now. So subtle, she wasn’t sure if it was her eyes playing tricks on her. Flashing him a smile, she got back to work.

The rest of the night, James searched for her in the crowd of people. Eyes lazily following her every move, taking note of everyone who spoke to her. Like a man possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...
> 
> Also did I take the time to photoshop tattoos onto Seb? Yes, yes I did. Will I do it again? Probably.
> 
> Because I'm a shameless slut for tattoos.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks between friends. Back story. Don't mind me, just stirring the pot.

Maggie always woke up with the sun.

A natural early riser since she was young. She always liked getting up to make the most of her day. Loving the way fog settled over the city and the sun would peek through the gaps between the clouds. Streets were filled with delivery trucks and people out for morning jogs before work. She would often read with a mug of coffee resting by her side, out on her fire escape and watch the city wake up and stretch its legs.

Feeling content about the night before, she smiled to herself. She was proud of the success of the event and also couldn’t stop thinking about Steve’s friend James. He was everything she wasn’t, confident and intimidating. He exuded power, even making the larger than life Steve Rogers look rather plain.

The rest of the showcase, Maggie had been running around like mad woman, trying to keep up with the demand from customers. When things finally started to slow down, her friends had already left. A little let down she couldn’t speak to James again, but she got over it. She figured that would be the first and last interaction she’d have with him. Doubting that she sparked his interest in the slightest. Still, she couldn’t shake him from her thoughts.

Little did she know, across town, nestled in the wealthiest neighborhood in the area, James’ mind was filled with thoughts of her just the same. He was working out his frustrations in his gym inside of his home. He lived in a townhouse in the upper east side. Along with overshadowing Steve in his appearance, his salary made his look almost pathetic. The guy was a ruthless businessman. A CEO of his own company at the young age of thirty-six, he actually was Steve’s employer.

The two men grew up together in Brooklyn, separated by class. James’ family was old money. His parents pushed him his whole life to get into business, despite his interests in artistic endeavors. James always did well in school, due to the constant pressure from his father and ended up practically being forced to go to Yale after high school. Resentment in him grew, making him lean on Steve for support growing up. He’d often stay over at his house, considering him family.

Despite the strained relationship between James and his parents, when they were both brutally murdered one night walking out to a cab in the city, he snapped. His world was shattered without his parents. He had just graduated college and was planning on finding a job to begin his arduous career as a financial executive of some kind. The deaths came as an absolute shock and something shifted in him.

James quickly fell in with the wrong crowd. Using his well educated skillset, he became a linchpin to one of the most notorious crime gangs in the city, pushing mass amount of drugs and weapons overseas. He had a shocking amount of blood on his hands, having committed many violent acts in those days. He was their head killer. The hitman. Murder was engrained in his ways. It changed him.

It wasn’t until he got caught up and served time, that he realized what he had become. When he looked in the mirror, he didn’t recognize himself anymore. He knew he was too far gone, but the thing was, Steve never gave up on him. They had lost touch, not seeing each other for almost four years, being that Steve always had the sturdiest set of morals. He pushed all that aside, when James called and said he was in prison, getting to work on helping him get out.

Hiring the best lawyer money could buy, James got off with a slap on the wrist. Thanks to passing off a few of the murders with claims of tampered evidence and a more than generous bribe to the judge. The latter part wasn’t shared with Steve, he was a little too uptight for that knowledge. After paying a few sizable fines with his accumulated wealth, he was out.

Steve barely recognized his friend. He had grown out his hair to his shoulders and was covered head to toe in tattoos. All dark, intense designs. Artfully done, but intimidating nonetheless. He had shifted in his ways. The once charming, warm Bucky, had become a calloused sadist. Regardless of that, he never treated his friend any different, the two of them picking right back up where they left off.

Once he was a free man, he had trouble finding a respectable job that was willing to employ a convicted murderer. After a long time trying, he gave up and decided he wanted to start his own company. Using his extensive education in business and his savvy practices he had picked up from his time in the crime world, it was a success. The company grew fast, moving into one of the towering skyscrapers on Wall Street.

He founded Buchanan Barnes Inc. and made Steve his president, as a thank you for a lifetime of unconditional support. Together, the two of them were unstoppable. Being handsome and extremely wealthy, the women flooded into their homes. Steve was more of a ladies man, being that he was clean cut and always had an easygoing attitude. James was the opposite. Although he was smooth, his tattoos and brooding expression, put off most women. The ones that were into it didn’t last long once they heard of his record.

Being alone didn’t bug James much. He was getting tired of the silicone filled gold diggers that would drool over him, just because he had money and would fuck the shit out of them. They never cared about him as a person, just like he didn’t care about them. All they would talk about was the most recent party they went to or their shopping trip. Cocaine and vodka soaked barbies. He despised them, only good for a quick release.

That was truly why James was so taken by Maggie. He rarely came across women like her. She was small and deliciously naive. _Innocent_. The little artist stuck to his mind like sticky, sweet honey he couldn’t wash off. He wanted to sink his teeth into her. Claim her and never let her go.

Slamming the bar down onto the rack above his head, he sat up, spent from his benchpress reps. Sweat dripped down over his ink covered chest, sliding down the valleys of built muscles. He had used exercise to get him through his time in prison, getting impressively ripped in process, the habit stuck with him. Taking a deep breath, he walked across his home to his luxurious master suite bathroom. Steaming away the ache in his muscles and mentally going over his day.

When he got to his office, he was bombarded by his assistants and department heads, all begging for his attention and flooding him with an overload of information. The crowd swarmed around him like a group of bees, following him through the lobby all the way up to his office at the top floor. Answering all of their questions by the time they reached the door, he slammed it behind himself.

The momentary silence of his office was broken by a smart knock at the door. Steve stepped inside, holding papers in one hand and a couple mugs of coffee in the other.

“Hey, Buck. I need a couple signatures on these.” He set down the papers, accompanied by one of the mugs, on the desk in front of him. Bucky was his childhood nickname. He didn’t mind the name, but Steve was the only person that ever used it.

He could tell Steve was clearly trying to butter him up, knowing that caffeine was the way to his heart. Eyeing the papers suspiciously, he quickly caught on. The emerald and gold letterhead in the top corner of the first sheet made him scowl.

“I thought I refused his offer. What is this?” He jabbed his finger down on the paper, making his point.

Steve sighed. “It’s a good investment, pal. I’m sorry, but I had to override your decision.” He took a drink of his coffee, leaning up against the edge of his desk. “I don’t know why you’re so opposed to working with Loki anyways. Thor is a good friend to the _both_ of us. Sure, his brother is a little different, but it would it would mean a lot to him if we did this.”

Loki Laufeyson had scheduled a meeting with the executive board the week before. James knew the moment he saw him that he was trouble. He waltzed into the room right on time, exuding a smugness that instantly irritated James to no end. His tall, slim frame donning a neatly tailored suit, while his long black hair was slicked back. Something about his pleasant English accent made James hate him that much more.

Throughout the whole meeting, he stayed slightly hostile towards the man, which only egged on his arrogance. Loki owned his own business, albeit it was an incredibly successful engineering firm, James wanted nothing to do with it.

“Because—“ James started, raising his voice slightly. He took a breath, trying to calm himself down, remembering his anger management skills he had learned. “Because, I don’t trust him.” He continued, voice fighting to stay controlled. “Something about him rubs me the wrong way. The guy comes off a little too cunning for my taste.”

“Says the ex-con?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Watch it, punk.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just sign it, jerk.”

He reached over and grabbed one of his silver pens, reluctantly scratching a few loops of ink over the bottom of the sheet and sliding it back across to Steve. James had learned long ago to compromise with him and vice versa. Having their fair share of fights growing up, they both quickly caught on that they were evenly matched. It was impossible to outdo the other, so they used their combined skillsets to take over the financial world.

“I meant to thank you for coming to Maggie’s showcase last night. It meant a lot to Nat that we showed support.”

“No problem, pal. You know I love art shows.” James picked up the mug of jet black coffee, taking a sup between his lips. “Also, Maggie certainly wasn’t what I though she’d be.”

“What do you mean?”

He thought for a moment, trying to be careful how he worded his explanation that Steve’s girlfriend is a little too bold and he assumed her friend would be the same. “I mean, Natasha is… _outgoing_. Margaret was like a little mouse. I’m surprised they get along.”

“I honestly had the same thought when I first met her. That girl takes up no space. Figuratively and literally. Apparently they’ve been friends since they were young.” Steve shrugged. “I really like Maggie though. Once you get her out of her shell, she’s a lot of fun to be around.”

“I’m sure she is. She’s adorable.”

Surprised by the word choice, Steve raised his brows. “Yeah? _Hm_. I would’ve introduced you a lot sooner, but I didn’t think you went for the adorable type.”

“I don’t, but there’s something about her. Guess I’m just sick of vapid bimbos ruining my life.”

“Whatever you say, Bucky. I’ll see you later.”

———

Maggie jogged across the taxi lined street, clutching her purse to her side. She unlocked the lofty glass door of the gallery’s entrance and prepped for opening. The catering company had only cleaned up what they brought, leaving a pile of garbage bags leaned up against the back door. The floor was covered in discarded napkins and dropped food.

After taking care of all the trash and sweeping the entire front room and loft, she had to pull down the sold art and move the usual art pieces back into place. Making her way through the space, she sorted the tall canvases and sculptures, securing the customer transaction card to each one.

When Maggie was up in the loft a small purchase sticker on her piece caught her eye. She didn’t remember anyone buying her work. She figured Aila must’ve handled the purchase while she was with another customer. Happiness bloomed in her chest, making her grin with excitement. She leaned forward to read the transaction card, but there was no name. Just an address. _Weird_. Shrugging to herself, she secured the card to her canvas and moved it with the rest.

The remainder of her workday was slow. Only a few people stopped in, just to look over the art. A couple showed some interest in one of their larger pieces, but weren’t ready to commit, so she gave them her business card and let them leave.

At the end of her shift, Aila showed up. Late as usual. “Hey, girl.”

“Hi, Aila. Thanks for coming last night. I really appreciated the help.”

Aila gave Maggie a nod.

“Um, I wanted to ask you, do you remember who bought _my_ piece? I didn’t realize it was purchased and there was no name on the card.”

“ _Oh_. Yeah, it was one of those sexy guys you were talking to. The one with the tats and the long hair.” Maggie’s jaw dropped. _James_. “Dude literally paid three times the asking price in _cash_. Then when I asked his name, he said to keep it anonymous. Weird right?”

He spent _nine thousand dollars_ on her art. Maggie felt like even asking three thousand was way too much, but August claimed that pretentious rich people would pay anything for art, even if it was as mediocre as hers. The insult stung her bad, but the fact that it pulled in that much money would definitely shut him up for a bit. Maybe she could display her work more often now.

All that aside, she was perplexed as to why James paid so much for her art. Did he know it was hers? She figured Natasha would’ve showed it off to him, so he was probably just trying to be nice. Maggie picked up that he was incredibly wealthy, since he was friends with Steve and wore a Rolex like it was nothing. But nine thousand dollars? On her painting? She couldn’t even fathom spending that much money.

“Wow. Yeah, that— that’s really weird. He’s friends with my best friend’s boyfriend, so maybe he was just trying to be nice.”

Aila laughed at her. She always looked down at her. Maggie’s naive nature was sort of pathetic in her eyes. “If a man is spending money like that on _you_ , it’s not him being ‘nice’. He wants you.”

She shook her head. The guy was so far out of her league, they weren’t even playing the same sport. “No. I don’t think so.”

“Well, either way, you just made nine thousand dollars, so enjoy it.”

Guilt washed over Maggie. She couldn’t accept that much money from him. Her life was always lived frugally. Growing up, her mom never spoiled her. She was taught how to be self-sufficient and never rely on anyone else for help.

Shaking off the overwhelming pangs of consciousness, Maggie bid Aila farewell and headed home. She was going to meet Natasha for dinner, so she had just enough time to swing by her place and change her clothes.

After changing into a graphic tee and a pair of blue gingham pants, Maggie headed for the restaurant. Natasha was already seated at a table, looking effortlessly chic, in her structured leather jacket and trousers, paired with some of the expensive pumps Steve bought her. She shoved tortilla chips into her mouth, washing them down with a huge margarita. There was already a strawberry margarita sitting across from her for Maggie.

Their food was quickly brought out to the table, since Natasha had ordered for both of them already. They met at the restaurant at least once a week and Maggie always got the same thing. Veggie fajitas with a strawberry margarita, being predictable as always. She thrived off routine.

Sinking back their drinks and scraping their plates clean, as they gossiped about their lives. Natasha had been wanting to bring up James the whole time, but waited until Maggie finished her drink to bring it up.

“What did you think of Steve’s friend James?”

Maggie’s cheeks felt warm at the thought of him. “He was… _polite_.”

“Polite?” Natasha’s brow arched skeptically.

“Mhmm.” Maggie chewed her lip, playing with her food, keeping her gaze down.

“Mags, don’t be coy with me. Fess up.”

Sighing, she scrunched her eyes shut. “He was _so_ hot.”

“I knew it!” Natasha shouted, emphasizing her words with hard slap to the table. “You have the hots for him.”

“I don’t think he’d ever be interested in _me_ though. You know him. He’s all serious and intimidating.”

Natasha felt bad that her friend felt like she wasn’t good enough. She had watched Maggie grow into a beautiful lady over the last few years, but she never caught on even though men would check her out constantly. Although she was petite, she had an incredible figure. On top of all of that, she was the kindest soul she had ever met.

Any man would be lucky to have her, but Maggie never listened no matter what anyone said. Deep down, she still acted like she was the dorky girl that hid in the art room at lunch.

“You know thats not true. You’re gorgeous.”

She rolled her eyes. She’s heard all of this a thousand times from Natasha, but never changed her outlook. “Thank you.” She chewed on the tiny straw resting in her empty glass, considering telling her about the painting. “Um, actually… James did something kinda weird.”

Confused, Natasha gave her a look.

“Did you know he bought my painting?” She asked, making Natasha shake her head, grinning. “Well, he did. Which was so so nice of him. Um… but the thing is, he bought it for nine thousand dollars. It was only supposed to be three thousand.”

Eyes nearly falling out of her head, Natasha’s jaw snapped open wide. “ _You’re kidding_.”

“No. I get to pocket _nine thousand_ because of him… Which is _crazy_. What does he do Nat?”

Natasha wasn’t surprised about the amount of money, just the fact that his intentions were perfectly clear to her now. She knew he was Steve’s boss along with being his best friend. He owned one of the most successful investment management firms in the country. James was literally made of money. Thing was, if Maggie heard that, she’d be that much more intimidated by the guy, so she settled for a vague answer.

“He works with Steve.”

“Oh, okay. That makes sense then. I figured he was well off when I saw his watch last night.”

Well off? _Ha_. The man had godlike wealth. Natasha had been around James a handful of times before. Galas and dinners were frequent in their line of work. It was an excuse to talk business and flaunt their wealth, along with being useful to make more connections. Steve slowly started bringing her along to the events as his date. She loved the glamor it entailed, getting dressed up in designer gowns and drinking expensive champagne, hooked on the arm of a handsome man.

James was always by their side the entire night, since the people came to him. Every time Nat looked up, there was a new old man fawning over the success of his company. He looked like a king, being approached by his loyal subjects. Steve would occasionally chime in on the talks, but was usually just there for appearances.

Status aside, she couldn’t even imagine how Maggie would react if she found out about his criminal record. All that in mind, Natasha just smiled fondly at her sweet friend.

Maggie had no idea what she was getting herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bold man making even bolder moves? Sign me up.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living for meddling friends.

"What do you say we grab a drink, pal?" James chucked a balled up paper into the bin across his office. His feet were resting on the edge of his desk. His tie untied, top two buttons of his shirt undone, sleeves rolled up, dark carvings of ink peeking through the light fabric.

He and Steve were working late to finish up some plans for the fiscal quarter. They had been working for far too long, and both in desperate need of a stiff drink, so when he offered, Steve jumped at the opportunity.

They made it halfway down the building in the elevator when Steve remembered he was having Natasha over.

"I'm sorry, Buck. Can we push this off for tomorrow?"

James leaned up against the wall of the elevator, head tilted back. "Come on, man. You're with the girl constantly these days. I'm sure she'd understand if you cancelled."

Steve was too nice to do that to her. Also, he was basically addicted to her presence at that point, so going a whole day apart felt like a lifetime to him. Trying to find a compromise, he came up with an idea.

"What if I invited her to meet us at the bar?"

James begrudgingly agreed, so he whipped out his phone to give her a call. The phone rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hi, baby. You headed home yet?"

"Yeah, I'm just now leaving. Thing is, Bucky wants to grab a drink, so I don't know if you'd like to join us? We can go back to my place when we're done."

"I'd love to. I'm with Maggie though. Cool if she comes too?" Steve could practically hear Natasha's smirk through the phone, triggering his own.

"I think that's a great idea. We'll see you girls soon. Bye babe."

James gave him a confused look. " _Girls_? Plural?"

"Yeah." Steve shoved his phone back into his pocket. "Maggie is coming." He smirked.

~

Maggie nearly shit a brick when Natasha accepted the offer without asking her first. "Natasha, what is wrong with you?!"

"Absolutely nothing. Whats wrong with _you_?" She spat back, giving her an up and down. "Actually, don't answer that, I know what's wrong. You're not dressed sexy enough. Let's go."

The two of them stopped by Maggie's house. While she packed on some extra makeup, Natasha violently dug through her closet trying to find the most revealing thing Maggie owned, After destroying the room, covering the entirety of the floor in knit sweaters and floral print skirts, she grabbed a dress that she found somewhat adequate.

Half an hour later, they walked into the bar. Maggie tugged at the hem of her dress, but it just made it reveal more of her full cleavage. It was a sweet tied-strap minidress. The subtle, pastel butterfly print of the fabric was a gorgeous contrast to her near black hair.

The bar was dimly lit, golden lights were hung above each of the booths. A long carved wood bar sat along the back wall, recessed lighting illuminated it from the floor. It was surprisingly not very packed, only a few small groups tucked into their respective booths.

"Hey, girls." Steves voice came from behind them, making them spin around. Natasha lunged forward, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips as his hands wrapped tightly around her. "I missed you today."

She pulled away, still looking up at him. "Missed you too."

Steve turned over to Maggie. "Thanks for coming, tiny."

"Of course. Thanks for letting me."

"So," Natasha chimed in. "Where's James?"

"Mm. He's in the bathroom." He gestured over his shoulder. "Let's get some drinks for you two, huh?"

The three of them moved to the bar. Natasha ordered a neat tequila and Maggie ordered a white wine. She waited with the loved up couple, biting her lip nervously and playing with a strand of her hair behind her back.

James walked out of the bathroom, greeted by the most delectable sight. Standing five foot nothing, Maggie was well smaller than both Natasha and Steve. She faced the bar, giving him the perfect view of how the ruffles of her adorable dress rested perfectly below the curve of her plump ass. Her long, dark hair fell down her back in perfect waves.

Walking across the bar, he stopped just shy of her, wanting so bad to reach out and touch. Steve saw him out of the corner of his eye, lurking behind them, staring down at Maggie. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the counter to pass the drinks to the girls.

Clutching her stemmed glass, Maggie happily spun around, bumping into James. His large hand swiftly clutched her forearm, keeping her from spilling her drink. Her eyes traveled up his built torso, to meet his eye line.

"Careful there, doll."

The term of affection made her weak at the knees, unable to form any words, she nodded in a daze. He looked _good_. He was still in his suit from work, without his blazer or tie. His shirt was buttoned low and the sleeves were rolled up to his forearms, showing off his art covered skin. Realizing his hand lingered a little too long on her arm, he pulled away.

"Hey, James. Good to see you." Natasha said, rounding her starstruck friend.

"Good to see you too, Nat. Sorry to intrude on your night with Steve."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm _so_ glad we're all doing this." She snuck a smirk in at the end, eyeing Maggie. "Come sit, Mags." She called over her shoulder as she followed Steve to the booth.

Snapping herself from her daze, Maggie walked behind, over to the booth. James' hand pressed to her back, guiding her, making her breath hitch. His hand was warm and oversized, taking up the width of her back. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. So much of his time had been spent thinking of her since the minute they met, pent up energy coursed through him.

They all scooted into the booth together. It was round so they could all spread out a bit, but that didn't happen. Steve kept Nat pinned to his side, while Maggie slid in and James got as close to her as he could while not making her uncomfortable. He sat with his legs spread wide apart, being used to his own massive size, he had no qualms about taking up space.

The conversation flowed well between the sets of best friends, but Maggie just listened most of the time. Everyone around her had big personalities, leaving her completely overshadowed. Even as Natasha tried her hardest to coax bits of information out of her, she would keep her responses brief.

James asked her the occasional question, letting her answer on her own terms, but listening to her every word attentively. He liked the way her mouth moved around her words and the way she'd lick her lips before she spoke. He watched her take sips of her wine and imagined tasting it on her tongue with his own. His eyes ran down over her body, admiring the cute little piece she was wearing. Jealous of the butterflies fluttering over the fabric covering her petite hourglass figure.

They all got pretty tipsy by the end of the evening, except for James. He had to drive home and his high tolerance was hardly affected by the two whiskeys he had. At one point, Maggie laughed so hard at something Natasha said, she leaned into James' side. His body tensed up under her touch. He felt himself harden a little in his trousers when he felt how soft her body was.

Natasha leaned into Steve's neck and whispered something, leaving a kiss behind on his jaw. Whatever she said must've dirty as hell because next thing, he was asking James to take Maggie home so he and Nat could get back to his house.

"Oh, no no no. I can just take a cab." Maggie said, waving her hands in protest.

James gave her a stern look that made her snap her mouth shut instantly, nodding for him to drive her.

The group stood up and the men closed their tabs, paying for all of the drinks for the night. They all stepped outside onto the sidewalk. Cabs whizzed by, racing with the drunk partiers swaying down the sidewalks. The sound of honking and sirens filled the sticky night air.

"Have a good night, guys." Natasha gushed, pulling Maggie into a hug. Once she had her pinned, she leaned in to whisper into her ear. " _Get some dick_." She pulled back, winking wryly at Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes, giving her an irritated look. "Good to see you, Steve."

When she spun around, James was waiting for her with a stoic expression. "I'm parked around the corner." He rested his hand on her back, just like before, guiding her down the sidewalk. She assumed he was also trying to keep her from tripping in her heels.

Rounding the corner, Maggie saw a shiny, black Aston Martin One-77 parked up against the sidewalk. The headlights reflected in her impressed eyes, as James unlocked it, pulling open the passenger side door for her. He grabbed her hand, easing her into the seat, then jogging around to the other side.

After she gave him her address, the car took off. James didn't need GPS, knowing the city well enough to navigate the streets with ease. He drove with one hand, palm pressed to the wheel, guiding it smoothly as he whipped through the concrete maze.

Maggie nibbled on her lip, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. "I meant to ask you about this earlier, but... you bought my art?"

James' jaw ticked and he let out a deep sigh. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out it was me, but yes."

"Why?"

He seemed confused by her question. "Why what?"

"Why did you buy it? And why did you offer to pay so much?" Maggie felt bad about her pressing questions, but the wine made those worries drift away, curiosity outweighing her manners.

"Because I wanted to." He stated, matter-of-factly, voice cold. "I genuinely enjoy art, more than the average pretentious asshole that attends those shows. When I see a piece that moves me, I buy it."

"Are you sure you didn't just buy it because it was mine?"

James huffed a soft breath from his nose, shaking his head. "To be honest, I had my eye on it before Natasha told me it was your work. And to be even _more_ honest with you, when I found out it was yours I had to buy it and I had to inflate the price."

"Why?"

He gave her a look. "My, aren't you pushy tonight, little girl."

"Sorry." She said meekly, realizing she had been impolite to a man that practically handed her nine thousand dollars.

"Don't apologize. I know it must've been an unusual thing to do, but I genuinely felt like you could've charged a whole lot more than the measly three thousand."

Maggie nodded quietly, half satisfied, but mostly not wanting to bug him about it anymore.

"How did you and Nat meet?" James asked, raspy voice breaking the silence.

"We met in kindergarten actually. One day at recess, I was drawing on the blacktop with some chalk and this kid came up and kicked me over. Nat saw, so she stormed over and kicked him right back." She snickered at the memory. "She's been my best friend ever since."

"Sounds like her." He said, giving her a side eye. "The two of you are quite the pair."

She shifted in her seat, turning over to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Natasha is pretty intense, I'm surprised you get along so well. Being that you're so reserved."

"Yeah, well I think its nice to have someone to balance you out, ya know? Natasha has always been the outgoing sexy one and I've always been quiet and well... just quiet." She let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

James gave her a puzzled look. " _I_ think you're sexy."

Maggie blushed, shifting in her seat. He picked up on her shift in posture and felt concerned that he had embarrassed her, making such a forward comment. He could tell she clearly wasn't used to attention like that. She wasn't like the promiscuous girls he was used to being around, that would be pulling at his zipper by now.

When he snuck a peek at her, he saw that she was trying to hold back a smile, looking down at her lap and he instantly felt better about the comment. He knew he had an affect on her. He could tell by the way she stared up at him with stars in her eyes when they first met and again, when he caught her arm tonight.

The car stopped smoothly, hugging the sidewalk in front of her building. The air felt tense with anticipation. Maggie wasn't the kind of girl to have casual sex. She wished she could, but she always got attached, so she knew better than to try despite Natasha's incessant pushing.

Her mind raced, trying to figure out what to say. "Thank you," she turned to lean on her side, up against the seat, "for the ride. It was very kind of you."

"My pleasure. Are you okay getting in? You have your keys handy?" James' tone was serious, genuinely concerned for her safety. Digging into her small purse, she pulled out her keys and jingled them in front of his face. He nodded. "Good girl."

His word choice made her thighs clench slightly, although she didn't quite understand why. James' observant eyes noticed the small movement of her legs and his inner dominant side clawed to get out. He had to physically keep his eyes from rolling back in his head, consumed by lust.

Maggie's gaze trailed down over his sculpted chest, admiring the dark designs showing from his low buttoned shirt. When she caught herself licking her lips, she blinked away the swirling thoughts from her head. She could tell the wine had gone to her head, making her react differently than she would've sober. At least, thats what she was telling herself.

"Well, drive safe and maybe we'll see each other again soon." She smiled. A burst of confidence coursed through her, making her lean over and press a kiss to his scruffy cheek. "Goodnight."

His lips curled up slightly, showing the first smidge of a smile. "Goodnight, Margaret."

James leaned down to watch her adorably skip up the steps of her building, not looking away until she got inside safely. He would've walked her to her door, but he was worried it'd seem like he was trying to sleep with her. As bad as he wanted to, he didn't want to take advantage of the tipsy little lamb. At least if it was their first time together.

The second the door closed behind her, he slammed his head back into the seat and groaned. Rolling his eyes back and biting his fist. _Goddamn,_ the girl was a tease and didn't even know it. He felt his pants tightening, from his growing erection.

Pulling away from the sidewalk, he sped the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's growing impatient, dolls. Give me your thoughts!!!


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself, Wanda is my favorite and I have to include her in everything I write.

Despite waking up a bit hungover, Maggie launched herself out of bed with a smile on her face.

Her interest in James had become a full blown crush overnight. The new excited feeling in her chest fueled her morning. She had the day off, so she took her time making breakfast. Dancing around her kitchen in nothing, but an oversized t-shirt.

After cleaning up her mess, she went into her studio to paint a bit. Curled up like a cat on her stool while her hands smoothly stroked a sea foam green across the canvas, then passing back over with splotches of lavender. The morning sun shone through the wall of glass, filling the room with the golden light of a new day.

Truly, Maggie could stay like that for hours. Enjoying the simplicity of swiping paint over a blank canvas in whatever way she pleased, until something beautiful appeared. The world went quiet when she painted. All of her worries melted away with the movements of her hand.

Her mind would fill with memories of her mother. When Maggie was young, she would spread a large piece of canvas material out in the living room and the two of them would lounge around on the floor and paint it. By the end of the day, the material would be covered in a vast mix of tones and hues, doodles covering every last inch. Their clothes were usually completely ruined by the paint.

Although Maggie didn’t have the steadiest hand, her mother didn’t care. She praised every brush stroke her daughter’s little hands made. She would always say that all of the colors are friends with each other and it was their job to make sure they could play together.

Maggie carried that logic through her whole life as an artist. Always using as many colors as she could, filling in the empty spaces and making them beautiful.

Around noon, she packed up her paints and got dressed. Slipping on her pink and orange, cropped knit top with a pair of cream pants, she stepped out into the world. Her first stop was to the cafe down the street for a coffee. The baristas greeted her by name, not even needing to take her order, due to how often she stopped by.

Coffee in hand, Maggie hiked down a few more blocks to her favorite bookstore. It was cozy and quirky, making it the perfect hideaway. The second the door opened, the smell of old books hit her in the face. It was one of the most comforting scents in the world. Long, deep mahogany bookshelves ran down in rows, floor to ceiling, taking up most of the space. There was a small reading nook towards the back left corner of the shop. It was filled with bohemian style stained glass lamps and vintage velvet couches, that she would usually huddle up on.

“There she is!”

“Hey, Wands.” She smiled over to the girl behind the counter.

Maggie had met Wanda while attending Pratt. She was an international student, having grown up in Sokovia. They had a few classes together and realized they actually had a lot in common, so they started spending quite a bit of time together outside of class as well. When Natasha picked up a job at the strip club, Maggie got a job at the bookstore with Wanda instead. After she quit to start working at the gallery, Wanda stayed and ended up buying out the owners.

Wanda whipped the shop into shape once she took over. Revamping the entire place, from the book selection to the decor. It had become quite the hotspot with the locals.

“You staying for a while? Vis should be down soon and he’ll want to see you.”

Wanda and her husband Vision lived above the bookstore, in a gorgeously renovated townhouse. Maggie was actually the one that introduced the two of them. She had met Vision through her ex boyfriend Elliot.

She recalled the memory of when Elliot said he had a friend named _Vision_. Eventually she found out his parents were zany artistic types from London, so the name made more sense. After getting to know him, she set him up with Wanda on a whim. They’ve been together ever since, getting married a couple months ago.

“Yes. Day off, so I’m moving slow today. Any new recommendations?”

Nodding excitedly, Wanda led her down the aisles, showing off all of her new favorites. She delved in deep to some of the plots, only spoiling a little bit of the endings. Maggie didn’t mind though. It made her happy to see her friend so enthusiastic about something. After settling on one, Wanda rung her up and let her retire to the couches.

Maggie only got through one chapter before Vision came barreling down one of the rows of bookshelves towards her.

“Hello, Pip.”

“Vis! Good to see you.”

‘Pip’ was the nickname Vision, and _only Vision,_ used for her. He would always call her pip-squeak when they were in school, eventually cutting off the last part of the name over the years of friendship.

Maggie stood from her seat to give him a big hug. “How have you been? It’s been a while.”

“Ugh, I know. Work has been crazy. August had me running around like a mad woman for this showcase we had, but it went really well.” She shrugged, unenthusiastically.

“That’s right, the showcase. Sorry we couldn’t make it.”

“Oh my gosh, no worries at all. You were literally in a different country.”

Wanda had taken Vision back to Sokovia to visit her twin brother Pietro. It was the only family she had left, so she took making time for him seriously. She was always trying to convince him to move to America, but he had his own life there, so she had to settle for the occasional visit.

Vision and Maggie talked for a while longer, Wanda joined in after she finished working with a few customers. They all caught up on life, all happy to be spending time with each other. Although she was happy for them, Maggie caught herself feeling envious during their loving looks and talk about their future together.

Eventually, the two of them were pulled back to work, leaving Maggie to read in peace. The book Wanda recommended was just as good as she said. Not that it was surprising. The girl knew her literature. Book fully capturing her attention, three hours whizzed by her in a flash. A gurgling growl from her stomach pulled her from her text induced fantasy world.

Saying goodbye to the couple, she started her walk back home. The breeze was a little nippy, making her pick up he pace a bit, rushing home. Cars sped along side her, through the small neighborhood roads, clear of traffic.

What she didn’t realize though, was that one of those cars was a black Aston Martin. James nearly slammed on the breaks when he saw her curls bouncing over her back as she clutched onto her book, making her way down the sidewalk. Small stride, making her move just slow enough that he could get a good look at her.

The sunlight peaking through the trees glowed over her, making her look ethereal. He squeezed his ink covered fist tightly on the steering wheel, desperately wanting to pull over and offer her a ride, but he didn’t want to scare her, so he continued on. Eyes flashing to his rearview mirror every two seconds as he drove away and her already tiny frame grew even tinier in the distance.

Arriving home, Maggie made some soup for herself. Single serving. Twirling around her compact kitchen, while she cooked. She pulled on one of her chunky cardigans and crawled out onto the fire escape to eat her dinner. By the time she finished eating, the sun was setting beautifully, kissing the tops of the skyscrapers in the distance. A coral hue washed over the city.

Finishing up, she climbed back inside. Halfway through the window, her phone ringing made her drop down her bowl and rush to pick it up. It was an unsaved number. Weird.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Margaret?” She recognized the voice, but couldn’t quite place it.

“Uh, yes it is. May I ask who is calling?”

“Right. Sorry. It’s James.”

She nearly swallowed her tongue at his response. Butterflies in her stomach making it twist. She didn’t remember giving him her number the night before. Was she that drunk? “ _Oh_ , hi. Um… how did you get my number?”

After he saw her walking down the sidewalk, he nearly crashed his car while rushing home. The desperate need to see her again urged his brain to come up with an idea. After asking Steve for her number, he sorted out the details of his plan and made the call. “I got it from Steve. I hope that’s okay.”

Maggie wore the biggest smile, doing a little dance to herself. She had been worried that kissing him on the cheek was too much, but the fact that he tracked down her number cleared all of her concerns in a flash. “ _Yes_.” Pausing, calming her tone back down to a casual level. “Yes, I’m totally fine with that.”

“Excellent. I have something I’d like to ask of you, an opportunity of sorts. Would you be willing to commission a few pieces for my office? I hung the one I purchased from your showcase and I’ve had quite a bit of the staff showing interest in your work.”

She was at a complete loss for words. She had only been commissioned for work a handful of times since she graduated. “Oh my goodness, seriously? Yes. I— I’d love to.”

“Perfect. Would you be able to come by the office tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll text you the details. See you tomorrow, doll.”

The click of his phone freed her to let loose. She chucked her phone on the couch and squealed, scrunching her eyes closed and pulling her shoulders up tight. Hopping around her apartment, happily. Ecstatic to not only be paid for her art, but also that she’d get to see James again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James gets what he wants, when he wants it💕 tell me how we're feeling


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes trouble.

Maggie walked down Wall Street, towering buildings lined the road, making her feel like an ant.

Men in suits hustled down the sidewalk, brushing past her, yelling into their phones. She felt like a fish out of water surrounded by these powerful executives, in her periwinkle sweater and flower speckled miniskirt. In a sea of black and grey, sat a colorful speck of a girl.

When she got to the building, she stepped through the giant glass doors, into the lobby. The shiny, black tile floors stretched across the room. High ceiling holding a huge abstract style chandelier, hanging down in the center of the space. Silver elevator doors sat straight ahead, people stepping out to clear the lift, then filling back up with more people getting in hastily.

“Hello.” An incredibly tall woman approached Maggie, wearing an expensive looking blazer and skirt. “Are you Margaret?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Great. My name is Jasmine. I’ll be escorting you up to Mr. Barnes’ office. Please follow me.”

A little confused as to how she knew who she was, but figuring it was plainly obvious she was the little artist, just here to visit. Struggling to keep up with her long strides, Maggie had to make twice as many steps with her stumpy stems. Squeezing into the elevator, Jasmine pressed the button at the bottom of the panel, sending them to the top floor of the building.

Maggie nervously chewed on her lip. She didn’t realize how fancy James’ job was. Everyone around her was at least six feet tall, wearing dark colored designer suits, clearly articulating their words or efficiently moving off to their next meeting.

When the elevator reached the top floor, Jasmine stepped off, gesturing for her to follow. The top floor was just as sleek as the lobby. Glass doors lined the dark halls, peeking in she saw people sitting at desks, working on their computers or taking phone calls.

“Maggie!” Steve grinned, striding down the hall towards her, wearing one of his usual clean cut suits.

“Hey, Steve.” She was happy to see a familiar face, instantly calming her shoulders. His warm expression was a blatant contrast to the judgmental stares she received while walking through the building.

“I’ll take her from here.” Steve said to Jasmine, sending her on her way. “Come on, tiny. I’ll take you to James.” He wrapped his arm around her, walking back down the hall. At the end, sat a set of titanic wooden doors.

Steve tapped his knuckles to the wood, then pushed it aside. The office was bigger than Maggie’s entire apartment. The back wall was entirely made up of windows, overlooking all of Manhattan. Dead center, sat a wide black desk. James was seated in a leather desk chair, leaned back a bit and holding his phone to his ear, looking like royalty.

When he saw her walking in, he swiftly cut his call short and hung up. Spinning out of his chair, he causally walked over to greet her, taking his sweet time.

Well-dressed as always, in his all black Tom Ford suit, paired with his obscenely expensive Italian shoes. When he reached up to brush back a strand of his hair, his Piaget watch peeked out. Kitted out in more money than she could fathom. Long hair brushed neatly, tickling the tips of his collarbone.

“Hello, Margaret.” His tone was pleasant, despite his cool exterior. “I see Steve found you.”

Steve laughed. “Wasn’t too hard.” He said, gesturing to her.

James knew what he meant; licking his lips when he saw her colorful garb. Although, he wanted to rip the lumpy fabric of her sweater to shreds for concealing her chest, her skirt was short enough to give him a stellar view of her legs.

Trying to pull his eyes back up to hers, but failing miserably. He took his time looking her over.

“James, I want to thank you for this opportunity, I’m so flattered.” Maggie’s gentle voice interrupted his filthy thoughts.

“Please, don’t ever thank me for this.” His tone was earnest. "You’re the one doing me a favor.”

Like the good girl she was, she simply nodded up at him, lips pouted slightly.

Steve stepped out, leaving them to it. Maggie took a seat in one of the oversized chairs across from James’ desk, while he rounded it to take a seat in his chair. She marveled at the room, completely blown away by the view behind him. He must’ve been very high up in the company to have an office this size. He pulled up some of the information he prepared on his desktop and leaned on his elbows to begin.

“So, I’d like three pieces of art for the office. I’ll spend no less than fifteen thousand on each one.” Jumping right into it. She opened her mouth to protest, but his eyes snapped up. His intense stare instantly silencing her. “ _Don’t_ argue with me on this. I like to keep my building looking nice and I’ll pay top dollar to keep it that way.”

Her attention got caught on the words ‘my building’, ignoring her present concerns about the money for a moment. “ _Your_ building?” Her brows furrowed as she frowned in the cutest way that made his heart fill with affection. “You… own the building?”

“Yes.” He stated matter-of-factly. “I own the company.” His tone was cool, as he gave a look that said _‘wasn’t that obvious?’._

_“O—Oh.”_ The painful reality that he was even further out of her league than she thought before, knocking the wind out of her.

“I founded the company when I was twenty-six, so it’s been about ten years in the making. Steve has been by my side since day one, working hard as president to help me develop the company into what it is today.”

“Wow. I had no idea, I’m sorry. I just assumed you were an executive, not the CEO.” Chewing her lip, she did the easy math of his age. “So you’re thirty six?”

James’ lips curled slightly, staring down at the shy little mouse. “Yes sweetheart, I am. Now can we finish our talk about the paintings or do you want to keep quizzing me?”

Shaking her head, realizing she’s changed the subject far off why he had called her there. “Right, I’m so sorry.”

She let James continue giving her his spiel. He showed her a few color scheme examples he preferred for the office, mostly blacks and occasional blues, but told her she ultimately had the final say in what she did. After a bit of negotiating, he settled on paying ten thousand for each piece. As strong willed as he was, he couldn’t resist the worry on her lips when she begged him to not pay fifteen.

Once they finished their talk, he handed her a slim binder of information and walked her through the building to show her where each of the works would hang, so she could get an idea for the design schemes of each spot. As they walked through the building, he had to fight to keep his hands to himself. Her curves were begging to be ravished as he looked down at her, trying to stay calm.

As they walked through the halls, Maggie felt about a thousand sets of eyes land on her. She was so out of place as it was, but the fact that she had the undivided attention of the formidable bossman was peaking everyone’s interest. She caught a few of the women shooting daggers at her, clearly jealous of how closely he stood to her as he spoke, but she would never realize that. She just saw it as judgement.

“I understand you’ll be managing this on top of your current workload, so take your time getting it done. Also, please stop by whenever you need. Whether you want to look over the spots again or just want to chat with me, you’re always welcome here. Did you save my number in your phone?”

“Yes, I did.”

_So obedient,_ he thought to himself. “I’ll be in touch.” Extending his tattooed hand for her to shake.

Juggling her binder to her other arm, she reached out, resting her palm in his. His hand was coarse, but warm. She grew sheepish at the feeling of their skin touching. “Do you remember how to get back to the entrance of the building?”

She thought for a moment, looking around her surroundings. “I’ll figure it out, you should get back to work, so you don’t get in trouble.”

He gave her a fond look. “I think you’re forgetting that I’m my own boss, doll.” She smacked her palm to her forehead. “But I do have a meeting soon. Thank you for coming.”

“No problem. I’ll talk to you soon.”

Walking through the crowded maze of the building, she somehow ended up back in the same spot. All of the halls looked the same to her. Making a few more turns, she found an elevator. Tapping the down button, she pulled out her phone while she waited for it. A bright _ding,_ made her step forward, eyes still glued to the screen to read her missed texts. Slamming into a body in front of her, she dropped her binder.

Sighing in defeat, she fell to her knees, picking up the scattered papers. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The man she ran into bent down to help her gather the sheets. “No apologies necessary, the fault was mine.” The pleasant English accent made her head shoot up. Crouched beside her, was a handsome man with long black hair. He wore a neat emerald green suit. As he stood to his impressive height, a wry smile slid across his lips.

Tucking the last few papers back into the binder, Maggie stood back up, smiling back up at him. “Thank you.”

He eyed her for a moment, taking in her apparel. “Do you work here?”

“Me? Oh, _no_. I’m just going to be painting some new art for the building.” She clarified.

He nodded. “Makes sense. I would’ve remembered an adorable creature such as yourself walking around here.” Cheeks rosy, she anxiously chewed on her lip, egging him on. “Tell me, what is your name?”

“Margaret Everlee.”

“Well Miss Everlee, my name is Loki Laufeyson.” He reached out to grab her petite hand, allowing it to rest gently on his long fingers, then leaning down to press a kiss to the back of it. Her breath hitched at the charming action. As he stood back up, he kept a soft grasp on her hand.

Loki’s silky smooth voice gave her butterflies. She nervously returned the inquiry. “Do _you_ work here?”

“Mm. No, I’m simply here to wrap up an investment with the company.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Maggie whip her said to the right to see James standing rooted at the spot, like a wall of muscle. His expression was clearly displeased, breaking his usual cold exterior.

Loki turned to face James, giving him a confident smirk. “Hello, James. My apologies for running late. I was caught up by enchanting little Miss Everlee here. Are we meeting in the conference room?”

“Yes. I’ll meet you there.” James’ tone was short.

Looking back down at Maggie. “It’s been a pleasure, my dear.” He cooed, finally releasing her hand and walking down the hall.

Maggie guiltily looked up at James, feeling bad she made Loki late for their meeting. His expression was blank, but inside he was a raging fire. The man he despised had his spindly fingers on his girl. _No one_ touched what was his. To say that he was territorial of Maggie would be a _disgusting_ understatement.

Inner homicidal tendencies creeping to the forefront of his mind as he watched Loki casually stride down the hallway.

“Sorry, James. I bumped into him and dropped my binder, so he helped me pick everything up.” As she sputtered out her explanation, he stalked towards her, terrifyingly slow. “I— I’m sorry I’m such a klutz.”

He stopped, leaving barely an inch of space between them. She could feel the heat from underneath his suit radiating off of him. Tilting his head with the start of a smirk, he bent down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. The feeling of his soft lips on her made her flinch.

Mouth close to her ear, he whispered. “You apologize too much, little one.” Standing back to his towering height, he stared down at her. He reached over, pressing the elevator button without breaking the intense eye contact. “Run along now. I have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound off, babes. What do we think so far?


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little ditty.

The rest of Maggie’s week was filled with near constant demands from August. She had to fill in for her coworkers, ending up working sixty hours over the course of five days. All she wanted was to start her paintings already. She’d often sit and sketch ideas for her pieces during slow hours of her shifts, mind wandering to thoughts of James.

The kiss he left on her cheek matched the one she gave him the night he drove her home. Albeit, her kiss was sweet, where as his was possessive, filled with intention. The feeling of his lips followed by a warm whisper made goosebumps peak up her arms. Despite his gesture, she couldn’t help the feeling that she was in trouble for talking to Loki, but she wasn’t sure why.

Thursday afternoon, Maggie turned her music on max volume, gathered all of her paints, and grabbed the largest canvas she owned. She stood back staring at it, waiting for inspiration to hit. James said he wanted something similar to the piece he had purchased, but with a black or blue color scheme, so she started there.

Squeezing out her tubes of paint and mashing the globs of pigment together with a pallet knife, until she found a color she was happy with. She actually used the color of James’ eyes as her guide, recalling the striking hue from memory. Brushing broad strokes across the canvas, the work started to come together.

An hour in, when Maggie was mixing a darker slate color, there was a rough knock on the door. She quickly wiped off her hands on her painting pants as she padded barefoot to see who was there. Cracking her door a smidge, Natasha stood on her doormat holding a bottle of wine.

“Oh, hey Nat. Did you forget your key?” Maggie had given her the spare key to her apartment for emergencies, but she used it to barge in whenever she wanted. Not that she minded. She liked that Natasha would just show up.

“I left it at home. I’ve been crashing at Steve’s place for the last couple days, so I didn’t feel like going across the river grab it.” She brushed by her, walking straight for the kitchen to open the bottle and pour each of them a glass.

Maggie walked back into her art room, picking up where she left off. Natasha waltzed in behind her, taking a long chug from her glass, peeking over at the canvas. “So far so good, Mags. I’m digging the blue.”

“What?” She yelled, over the loud music.

Natasha rolled her eyes, handing her the second glass of wine in her hand and side stepping to the speaker, twisting the volume dial. “I said I like it— the blue.”

“Me too. James said he wanted black and blue hues. It was basically the only guidelines he gave me, so I’m still trying to figure out the details myself.”

Nodding, she took another sip.

“I’m still so surprised he asked me to do this.”

Maggie had called Natasha, practically yelling into the phone, telling her about James calling her and offering her the commission. Natasha already knew before she called, though. She was lounging in bed with Steve when James called, asking for Maggie’s number and explaining his intentions. Even though he passed it off as an innocent art commission, she saw right through it.

“I’m not. The guy is clearly enamored with you and you need to stop being so intimidated and shoot your shot.”

“Speaking of being intimidated.” She gave Natasha her best disappointed look. “You failed to mention that he’s actually the _CEO_ of the company.”

She was losing a battle to keep her grin at bay. “Oh, did I not mention that to you?”

“Not cool, Nat.”

“Pssh. You should be thanking me really. I knew you’d freak out if I told you, so I was really just sparing you from your own anxiety.”

Maggie knew she was right. She would’ve avoided him if she knew he was such a powerful businessman. Although she genuinely liked James, he wasn’t her usual type. She always went after artistic type men. Writers or musicians. The kind of guy that drank herbal tea and would talk about foreign films or literature.

James was a powerhouse of a man. Confidence and superiority oozed from him. He owned every room he stepped into. People would gawk at the sheer size of him. Along with his brutal looking tattoos and long hair, the guy was captivating to say the least.

His presence was intoxicating to Maggie. She was always left in a daze, wanting more. It drove her mad seeing him in his element at the office. Everyone around them hung on his every word, awaiting his response for everything. Maggie naturally did the same from the moment she met him. His dominant attitude complimented her already amenable and ways, leaving her wanting nothing, but his praise.

“You’re right. Also... he might’ve kissed me on the cheek before I left.”

Natasha set down her glass to clap her hands together, applauding her friend’s success. “Well done, babe. How’d you manage that?”

“Well, it was weird actually. I bumped into this guy, Loki, in the hall and we talked for a minute, but James walked up looking super irritated. Turns out he was late for a meeting with James.” Pausing, to take a quick sip of wine. “When I apologized for making him late, he told me I apologized too much and kissed me on the cheek, leaving me standing in the hall.”

Natasha squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what happened there.“What was this guy Loki like?”

“Tall. Young-ish. Probably about the same age as James. He had an English accent and was actually incredibly handsome and charming.” She gushed, making it perfectly clear to Natasha what had happened.

“James was jealous, babe.”

Taken aback, She frowned, tilting her head in confusion. “No. It wasn’t like that. Loki was charming sure, but I think he was just being polite.”

“Jesus fucking christ.” Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose, getting heated that her friend would never accept that men were into her. “You’re an idiot sometimes, you know that?”

Maggie sighed. “I know.”

The two of them ended up parking it on the couch, binge watching movies while they drank wine and ate too much pizza. Maggie loved nights like this, they always reminded her of when they were teens. They used to hang out in Natasha’s basement at her dad’s house, having sleepovers on the weekends. They’d try to stay up all night, but would always end up passing out on the couch.

Natasha’s parents were divorced when she was young, due to their near constant fighting. Her mom was a cold woman, so she moved away to somewhere in Europe and left her to live with her dad. Ivan was the best father to her, though. He would make them pancakes in the morning whenever Maggie would stay over. He was the closest thing she had to a father figure, being that her own dad was long gone. He would take them shopping or to Golden Gate park, always having the best time with them. As much as she adored Ivan, it never seemed to fill the emptiness she felt.

“I think I might go to James’ office tomorrow.”

Natasha turned over to face her. “Yeah?”

“Mhm, I want to look over the spots James picked out for the paintings again. I’m hoping it’ll inspire me a bit to be back the building to look at the decor.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” She said, giving a sultry look. “Maybe you could look at James for a bit too. I’m sure he’ll leave you feeling _plenty_ inspired.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Nat. I love how she hypes Maggie up💕
> 
> Also oops-- her daddy issues are showing.


	8. Part 8

Maggie walked right up to the elevator, trying her best to remember how to get up to James’ floor, which would house all three pieces. Although he said she could come by whenever, she still felt a little weird walking into the building without a direct invitation.

Today she wore a floral, sage mini dress. Her pink mules accented the tiny flowers on the soft fabric well, bringing out the extra pop of color. Her dark curly hair was especially voluminous today, falling in loose ringlets down her petite back.

The same as last time, she stuck out from the crowd, eliciting almost more stares than before and feeling as self conscious as ever. She arrived at the building around four o’clock in the afternoon, hoping a lot of the staff would be gone, but she was wrong. Realizing her mistake too late. The halls were flooded with more employees than the last time she was there, everyone trying to rush home or to their last meeting of the day.

Miraculously, finding an area that looked familiar at the very top floor of the building, she made her way to one of the spots that James had shown her. It was a waiting area outside of a clump of offices for some of his executives.

She stepped back, taking a couple pictures of some of the nearby plants and vases, trying to get a read in the general aesthetic. A couple men bumped into her small frame as they scurried down the hall, muttering annoyed complaints to themselves.

After she made a couple more stops around the building, only getting lost a couple times, she felt her work had been sufficiently done, so she decided to head out. Part of her really wanted to stop by and see James, but he was probably too busy running the place.

She stood, clutching her tiny beaded purse in the elevator, waiting for the glacially paced doors to slide shut. Just as they were about to meet, a large tattooed hand jutted between, halting their motion.

The doors slid back open and James strode in, standing beside her. His eyes were glued to his phone, oblivious to the meek girl beside him. He was tapping his fingers roughly to his screen, erasing all the bullshit emails he received throughout his day.

Maggie, being the overly polite girl she was, didn’t say a word. Never wanting to bother anyone and assuming he wouldn’t even care that she was there. After the last time they spoke, she was left feeling confused as to where she stood with him.

But oh was she clueless as ever. James’ trained nose picked up on something sickly floral and delicious wafting from beside him. Usually the women in the office wore woody, seductive scents. What he was smelling now was opulent and ultra feminine. The heady bouquet was anchored by vanilla. All sugary sweet. He instantly recognized the scent.

Turning his head to see the most desirable thing in his world, wrapped up like a little present, just for him. He nearly melted when he saw his lovely little doll, standing patiently as the lift descended. Not saying a word unless spoken to, like always.

“Hello, Margaret.”

Her pouty face spun to meet his tall gaze, a kind smile spread across her delicate features. “Hi, James.”

“Did you see me come in?” She nodded. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

Maggie looked worried she had done something wrong. “I just didn’t want to interrupt what you were doing on your phone. I— I didn’t know if it was important enough for me just to say hi to you.”

James’ heart swelled. She was so well behaved. So perfect. He wanted to take her home and keep her forever as his tiny pet. “Sweetheart, you’re infinitely more important than most things I deal with during the day.”

Blushing, she bit her lip and nodded, happily listening to his statement. “I just stopped by to take a couple pictures of the spots again. I think it’s inspired me, seeing all of the decor again.”

“Very good. As I mentioned before, please never hesitate to come by.”

“Thank you, James.” She looked him over. Debonaire as always. His hair was tied back in a low bun. His suit was a flawless Brioni set, a deep navy, complimenting his blue eyes. Dark tattoos peeking out on his neck and hands, giving the look an edge. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been well. Business has been healthy.” The elevator door opened as it reached the ground floor, opening up to the lobby. He wrapped his arm around her, hand pressing firmly to her soft back as he walked her through. “How are you getting home?”

“I was just going to take the subway.”

He shook his head. “Not anymore. I’m giving you a ride.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but a single look from the large man to her side and she clamped her lips shut. She was quickly learning to not challenge him once he had his mind made up.

The ride was fast, being that she only lived about ten minutes from the building. The sun was setting from the day coming to an end. As they moved, dusky shadows and golden light alternated from the tall buildings surrounding the roads. Bright beams bounced off the shiny skyscrapers, blinding her as they drove.

The Aston Martin whipped up to her curb.

“Thank you, James. You’re too kind to me.” Her brows furrowed, giving a sulk.

He shook his head. “Please don’t thank me. I could never let a lady take the subway alone if I can help it.”

Maggie had never met someone as giving as him. From the moment they had met, he was doing everything in his power to spoil her and set her up for success. He wanted nothing, but for her to be happy. She needed to find a way to return the favor.

“Hey, I don’t know if you have better things to do tonight, but do you want to come inside for dinner? It’s the least I could do for everything you’ve done for me.”

Completely elated, but his expression stayed blank. He was used to the most upscale dining the city had to offer, so her simple invitation nearly flew over his head. This was what he had been waiting for, he wanted her alone. All of their attention on the other.

“My schedule is wide open for the remainder of the evening. I’m all yours.” The first statement was a big fat lie. He had extremely important clients waiting for him at a restaurant across town, but he didn’t give a fuck. The second statement he made rang painfully true for him, to her they were just a kind acceptance.

James parked and walked her up to the apartment. Her building was a bit run down, which he wasn’t a fan of. It didn’t feel secure enough for his taste. He wanted her fiercely protected, but he couldn’t say that to her yet.

Inside her apartment was exactly what he had expected. Cute. Pastel colored furniture and decor. Vases of flowers sat on every open surface, giving the space that similar floral scent she always wore on her skin.

Maggie dropped down her things, pulled her shoes off, and went to the kitchen. He slowly followed, sending a quick text to one of his assistants to cancel dinner. He took in every detail of the rooms. Memorizing, so he could think back on it.

She dug through her cabinets, trying to figure out what to make. Her original dinner plan was going to be grilled cheese, but she felt like she owed her guest a real meal.

“How does pasta sound? I know it’s not very extravagant, but I promise I make the best.”

“Pasta sounds perfect.”

His response made her glow with joy. She got to work.

Pulling off his blazer to get more comfortable, James yanked off his tie and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He sat down at the tiny table in the corner of the small kitchen. Hulking body looking humorously oversized in the compact chair and watched her cook. She had put on some music and was swaying her hips as she worked, focused on cooking and honestly forgetting there were a pair of eyes on her.

James licked his lips as he watched the fabric around her sway, her movements giving him an eyeful of her curves. Stare raking down her shapely legs, back up to her pert ass, and further up to her breasts. He wanted to ravish her.

“So where did you grow up, James?” Her polite voice, ripping him from his fantasies. He realized he’d have to take it slow with the doll. Warm her up first.

“Brooklyn. Steve and I both grew up just across the river.”

She let the pasta boil while she skipped across to the opposite counter to open up a bottle of wine. “That’s right. He mentioned you were childhood friends the night of the showcase. That’s nice you’ve stayed friends for so long.” She pulled the cork and poured a glass for herself and James.

He took the stemmed glass from her small hand and sat back in his chair. “Thank you, sweetheart.” Taking a long sip, he wished he would’ve been more prepared for the impromptu dinner. He would’ve brought a bottle from his reserve. One of his many five figured bottles, aged for nearly three times the length of Maggie’s life.

“And yes, Steve is a good man. We’ve always had each other’s backs. He grew up small for his age, but was always too mouthy for his own good, so I’d protect him. It wasn’t until we were teens that he started to catch up to my size.”

Maggie gigged to herself. She couldn’t even imagine Steve ever being tiny. He was tall and had thick muscles, although he could never stack up to James’ monstrous size. “That’s cute.”

Once everything was done, the food was plated. She gave him a much larger serving, piling the plate with pasta and some of the garlic bread she had made. The two of them sat at her dining table across from each other as they ate.

James was impressed with her cooking. She was right, it was the best pasta he’s ever had, which was surprising considering he’s traveled to Italy many times before. Work always pulled him all over the world, having seen most of it before he was thirty. Even during his time as a criminal, he would often spend his time in Europe, moving product and making hits.

He shoveled the food into his mouth, glancing up at Maggie as she ate. Her pocket sized body sat politely in her spot, delicately twisting her fork, gathering pasta. His eyes focused on her plump lips as they parted, taking a bite.

She was trying her hardest to eat properly, being as careful as she could with the messy food. Despite her efforts, a glob of red sauce smeared across her cheek without her noticing.

The sight weakened James’ hard exterior. “May I?” His raspy baritone voice broke the silence between them, making her look up with a clueless expression. He gestured to her face, but not clarifying his intentions. Trusting him, she nodded her head.

Reaching forward to her face, she flinched slightly, but his large hand continued to wrap around the side of her jaw to hold her in place. His thumb swiped over the side of her mouth, making it perfectly clear what was happening. He pulled back from her and sucked the drop of sauce from his thumb, making her blush. “ _Delicious_.” He teased with a curl of his lips.

Chewing on her lip, embarrassed she had food on her face, but James was enthralled. He thought it was charming.

Once they finished eating, she leaned back in her chair, clutching her glass, happily stuffed with food.

“That was impeccable, Margaret.” He placed down his napkin, pouring himself another glass of wine and topping off Maggie’s.

“I’m glad you liked it. Also, thanks for having dinner with me, I usually just eat alone.” She smiled.

James took a drink of his wine, eyeing her intently. “You don’t have a boyfriend?”

“ _Me_? No.” The thought of having a man in her life was so far fetched to her, it was almost a ridiculous insinuation.

He knew that, he just wanted to hear it confirmed. All alone and ripe for the picking. When he first arrived, he couldn’t stifle the side of him that was searching for any sign of masculinity. A discarded men’s coat or a ball cap. Any kind of sign that she had a secret lover. Just as he thought, there was nothing to worry about.

Despite his joy at her loneliness, he couldn’t help but pick up on her surprised tone. “Why are you confused by my question?”

Maggie opened her mouth to answer, but paused. “Men don’t really— I know I’m not anything special. I’m no _Natasha_.” She wiped her clammy hand over her cotton dress.

“Have you been with a man before...?" He drew off, thoughts filling his head. A clean slate for him to contaminate with his sinful desires.

His question made blood rush to her cheeks. Scarlet color spread across her face, making him drool at the sight. His meaty legs shifted under the table to make room in his tightening trousers.

“I haven’t had anyone a boyfriend in a long time, but I’m fine with being alone.”

James was dissatisfied with her response. She didn’t know what she was missing, with the way he planned on treating her. Like the fucking goddess she was.

They cleared the table together, but Maggie insisted she would take care of the mess herself. Walking him to the door, each step was filled with anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her, but he needed to be a gentleman for now.

“Thank you for dinner, Margaret. I’ll have to repay the favor some time soon.”

“I’d like that.”

He reached down to cup her supple cheek, his large hand combed into her curls. Leaning down from his height, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Be good, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's happening...


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Also, I'm so sorry to all my little smut bbs. I promise its on the way!

Maggie spent her Saturday morning at home, alone. She got up early and made time to work on her painting for James.

Thoughts racing, going over every last detail of their dinner together. She felt like she made a fool of herself, getting so flustered when he asked about her love life. She also felt as though she made herself sound like a boring homebody. Trying to brush off the anxiety, she focused back on her work.

The piece was progressing well. Peeking at the pictures on her phone that she took of the office a couple times, trying to find a speck of inspiration. Abruptly the screen went black and Natasha’s contact popped up. Quickly answering the call, stilling the vibrating phone. She held it up to her ear, turning back to the painting.

“Hey, Nat.”

“What are you doing? I’ve texted you a thousand times.” Natasha sounded worried.

Maggie usually ignored texts while she worked, since they disrupted the rhythm of her art. “Ugh, I’m sorry. I’ve been standing at the easel all day.”

“No worries, babe. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t murdered.”

Letting out a chuckle, Maggie rolled her eyes. “Nope. Still alive.”

“ _Steve_ _stop_.” Natasha aggressively whispered, followed by a cheeky laugh. It was muffled since she had pulled away from the phone, but Maggie still heard.

“Do you need to go?” Maggie asked, uncomfortably.

“No, it’s fine. Steve just won’t let me out of bed.” There was more muffled talking. “I was just checking in. Let’s do drinks on Monday.”

Natasha never understood the concept of having a regularly scheduled job. She had rehearsals a few times a week and then the occasional show, so she’d often forget that most people had to be up before the sun most days of the week. Despite that, Maggie would always agree to her plans. “Sounds good.”

“Okay, don’t die before then. Love you, bye.” A distant spank, followed by a muffled giggle punctuated the conversation. Thankfully a click cut off whatever was happening in Steve’s bed.

_Jesus christ._ Maggie was absolutely thrilled for Natasha and Steve, but they were also incredibly ridiculous to her. She couldn’t even fathom wanting someone like that. They were always together, never tiring of the other’s presence.

Even during the best parts of Maggie’s relationship with Elliot, she had never behaved like that. Never felt like she couldn’t go a day without seeing him.

After spending another couple of hours on her painting, Maggie ordered some Chinese food to her house. She lived frugally, so takeout was rarely on option. That being said, she had a productive day, so she was treating herself.

Putting on a cheesy romcom while she ate, snuggled up on her couch, fingers clutching a pair of splintered wooden chopsticks. She shoved her lo mein and chicken into her mouth quickly, starving from ignoring her own well-being all day to paint. Often a whole day would fly by, without her realizing, feeling starved and exhausted. She loved those days, though. Days when she would just _jam_ , instantly finding her pace at the canvas.

She ended up crashing on her couch. She woke up to goosebumps standing up over her freezing cold arms. Looking down at her phone she realized it was four in the morning. She weakly limped to her bed, hips sore from the uncomfortable position she passed out in.

She slept for another four hours, waking up with the sun, this time warm under her fluffy duvet. She didn’t want to get up, but she was determined to finish her painting so she could take it to the office tomorrow.

Pulling on her overalls and t shirt, she cranked the music and got to work. Eight hours and a couple of very sore arms later, her work was done.

The canvas was filled with gorgeous tones of blue. Abstract, but each stroke was placed with care. She actually felt incredibly proud she had finished the piece so efficiently, but she had to. Although James told her to take her time, she owed the man three different pieces, _and_ he was paying an obscene amount of money.

After brushing on the glossy seal, she opened a couple of the panes of glass that covered the walls of her art room, letting the late spring afternoon breeze roll in to help dry her art. She rinsed off her hands and found her phone, pulling up James’ contact to send him a text.

Maggie: Hello, James. Hope you’re doing well! I really enjoyed our—

“Ugh no, Mags. Keep it short.” She reprimanded herself, erasing her typed out message to start over.

Maggie: Hello, James. Just finished the first piece.

Pleased, she pressed send and shoved her phone into her pocket. She grabbed her pallet and all of her brushes to clean up. Leaning over her sink as she scrubbed the bristles in her palm, her phone dinged. Dropping down her brushes and drying off her hands, she picked it up to read the text.

James: You work fast. Well done, sweetheart.

She smiled, biting her lip to stifle her excitement at his praise.

Maggie: I’ll bring it by the office tomorrow!

James: Excellent. Thank you.

Setting her phone back down she got back to work cleaning her brushes. Although she was incredible proud of her work, part of her was nervous to unveil her art to James. Imagining his reaction was making her burst with anxiety. Her hands scrubbed harder, making her paint brushes shed a bit. Slamming them down onto a towel, she dried her hands.

She leaned up against the counter, running her fingers through her tangled curls, feeling overwhelmed by her feelings for James. He left her feeling so stressed, but in a good way that she didn’t quite understand. Looking at him was like looking at the sun, leaving her blinded every time, but she couldn’t stop. Like she was possessed.

She spun around in her kitchen, hands instantly finding a bottle of vodka. She hated hard liquor, but she needed a stiff drink to calm her nerves.


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is just James being a possessive beast and I love it.

Maggie got dressed for the day, wearing a white sundress with a sky blue cardigan tied over top.

She lugged the large canvas out of her apartment and down the road, to the nearest subway entrance. It was about the same height as her, making it quite the difficult task. Her plan to arrive at the office by eleven was looking to be a little far fetched, due to her slow scoot down the side walk.

Once she got onto the subway, she leaned the canvas wrapped piece up against her body, standing on her tiptoes to look over it. She dug into her purse to find her phone.

Maggie: So sorry James, but I’m running a little late. I’m losing a battle with the giant canvas.

A beat later her phone buzzed in her hand.

James: Where are you? I’ll come get you.

Maggie: I’m on the subway. I don’t think it’ll fit in your car.

James: Get off at WTC. I’ll meet you there.

Once she reached her stop, Maggie dragged the heavy panel of art out of the car. Waddling with it in her arms, trying her best to avoid people rushing past her. She muttered a soft ‘pardon me’ to everyone she blocked, feeling terrible by the time she made it out to the sidewalk. Dropping down the piece, she peeked around it to see James walking towards her.

“That thing is bigger than you are.” He teased.

Maggie grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Thank you for coming. How are we getting it to your office?”

“Car service.” He gestured to a black SUV parked up against the curb. The driver hopped out and helped secure the painting to the roof, looping a few thin ropes around it. James opened the backdoor and held her hand as she slid inside. Rounding the back, he hopped in next to her and the car took off.

“You should’ve called me for help sooner.” His tone was grave, disappointed she would try to lug that big thing across town alone. “I expect you to let me know when you plan on bringing the next one over, so I can get you one of my drivers to assist.” His eyebrows were pulled tightly together, making sure his point was clear.

Nodding quickly, she felt like a scolded child. “I apologize if I pulled you from your work.”

“Margaret, I need you to work on apologizing less. I’ve told you before, I consider you to be incredibly important.”

She frowned, feeling like she was really screwing up today. Pouting, she looked down at her hands, picking at the few specks of leftover dried paint from the day before.

James felt guilty for being hard on her. Seeing her curl in on herself made him eat his words. He could never be mad at the sweet thing, she was too soft. A thick finger slid under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. “You’re not in trouble, sweetheart. I just want to make sure you’re well taken care of.”

A smile replaced her sulking expression. James kept his hold under her chin, leaning in to press a kiss to her cheek. When he pulled back her cheeks were a rosy pink and her grin had widened. “ _There_ she is.” A start of a smirk peeked through his stoic mask.

The car slowed to a roll, just outside of his building. After he thanked the driver, he helped Maggie out. Easily reaching the top of the car, he untied the piece, as two of the maintenance staff ran out to take it from him.

“Come along, doll.” His hand fell to cup her back as they followed the two men inside.

Just as always, eyes landed on them as they made their way through the lobby. Inside of the elevator, James released his hold on her back and slid his hand under her hair around the back of her neck. It was a much more comfortable reach for him and he liked the way his wide hand cupped around enough for his fingertips to feel her pulse. Her skin was silky smooth. He wanted to peck and nibble at her throat, licking a stripe up, feeling her pulse race.

Maggie’s breath stuttered at the intimate skin on skin contact. His body temperature was unnaturally warm, which was welcomed, since she always ran cold. After the initial shock of his touch, she relaxed into it. Peeking up at him, he stood facing forward as the elevator raced up into the sky. He looked like a marble statue with how still he was. Strong chilled features, holding a dangerous glare as his resting face. His black, rich looking suit squaring off his already broad shoulders.

The loud ding pulled her attention away, and the grip on her neck made her march forward. He had to slow his stride a little, so she could keep up, but he didn’t mind. He was happy to have her by his side. As they walked down the hallway, Steve appeared from around the corner, looking concerned.

He dropped his tense expression when he saw Maggie. “Hey, what's going on tiny? You finish your first piece?”

“One down, two more to go.” She beamed.

“Thats great.” He lost his smile as he glanced up at James, lowering his voice a smidge. “Buck, I’m sorry, but I need your attention for a bit. There was some kind of major discrepancy with one of the new investors.”

James nearly snapped Steve’s neck for trying to pull him away from his time with Maggie. He removed his hand from Maggie’s neck so he could clench his fist. His eyes narrowed a microscopic amount, as the muscle in his jaw twitched.

Steve picked up on it, but didn’t waver on his request. “Bucky, this is serious.”

Taking a breath. “I’ll be over in a minute.”

Steve nodded, looking back down at the small girl listening nervously to their tense exchange. “Nice to see you, Mags.”

“Nice to see you too, Stevie.” She watched him hastily walk down the hall, then looked back up at James. “Is everything okay?”

“Mhm. Everything is fine, but I unfortunately do need to go help with an issue. Will you be okay to see that this is hung properly on your own?”

She chewed her lip, feeling let down that he wouldn’t get the final say on the painting. She glanced over at the maintenance staff, waiting for her to follow “Yes, but I was hoping to get your approval before it's placed.”

“I’m sure it’ll be perfect.” He stroked the side of her cheek. “I doubt I’ll be done to see you out, but I’ll call you once I’m finished, okay?”

With a nod, she turned to follow the men down the hall. James watched her quick, short steps carry her away. Just before she turned the corner, she peeked over her shoulder, flashing him the sweetest smile he had ever seen. As she disappeared from sight, he scrunched his eyes shut, letting his head fall back in frustration.

“You good, pal?”

James turned to see Steve standing with his arms crossed, disappointedly shaking his head at his pathetic friend. He had it _bad_ for the girl. “I’m gonna kick your ass.” James threatened. “Now show me what needs fixing.”

Around the corner and down the hall, Maggie stood unwrapping the canvas as the two men were hammering the mounts into the wall. When the fabric fell to the ground, she realized how glad she was of her color choices. The muted blue hues looked perfect in the lighting of the area, just as she had thought.

Once the hooks were prepped, the guys lifted the canvas onto the wall and Maggie’s heart filled with pride.

“Look okay, Miss? Should we move it more to either side?”

A smile spread across her face as she shook her head. “No. It’s perfect. Thank you _so_ much for your help.”

The two men took off, lugging their tools in their hands. She stood leaning up against the opposite wall of her art, taking it in. She felt like a real artist for once in her life. Pulling her phone from her purse, she snapped a couple photos to capture the memory. A man walked through as she was taking the last one, marking it with a big black blur.

“I’m so sorry, were you taking a—“ He started, cutting himself off when Maggie looked up at him. Loki. “Miss Everlee, a pleasure to see you again.”

“Loki, it’s good to see you too.” She grinned up at him, surprised he even remembered her.

He was dressed impeccably. An all black suit, making his trim figure look even taller. Even blacker hair slicked back with gel, loose curls resting on the tops of his shoulders.

He glanced between her and the wall, piecing what had happened together. “Is this your piece you were working on for the building?”

She swallowed, nervously nodding. He turned to admire the artwork. His eyes traced over every last detail, taking it in. She truly was a talent.

“It’s _beautiful_ , my dear.” His sincere words were music to her ears. “It fits the space perfectly.”

“Thank you so much. You have no idea what that means to me.”

He turned to face her, smirking down at her sweet expression. “Oh, but I do. I actually majored in fine arts at Oxford.”

“You did?” Loki gave her a soft nod. “But now you’re a businessman? How did that happen?”

He let out a chuckle at her adorable curiosity. “Are you free for lunch? I’m famished and I’d love to continue this conversation over a meal.”

She had only met him twice now, but something about him was alluring. For some odd reason, she trusted him.

~

His driver dropped them off at Eleven Madison Park. The establishment was intimidatingly elegant. The dining room had a golden recessed ceiling, reaching high up, giving the space a glorious feel. Angular chandeliers hung down the center of the room, illuminating the chocolate brown painted walls, knocking the moody feel a bit.

Cozy booths lined the walls, with a crowd of tables pooled at the center of the space. Along the wide back wall, sat a rich mahogany bar. Illuminated shelves sat behind the counter, housing only the rarest, fine distilled bottles.

The moment the waitstaff saw Loki step into the establishment, they cleared a table and had them seated at a moments notice. He quickly ordered for the two of them, not even giving Maggie a chance to peruse the menu. “Don’t worry darling, I know what is good here.”

A sommelier visited the table and discussed wine options with Loki, going over the variety of his reserve, leaving out the more approachable bottles and jumping right to the highly sought-after selection. The two of them came to an agreement before Maggie was able to even realize what was said. Worry washed over her when she started to think about the bill.

“So, tell me about yourself, Margaret.”

Maggie shifted in her seat, peeking around the expensive room, feeling overwhelmed and very underdressed. “Um, I grew up in San Fransisco with my mom, just the two of us. When I graduated high school, I moved to New York to attend Pratt. I unfortunately lost my mother my freshman year, so I just stayed and I’ve been here ever since.”

He frowned. “I’m very sorry about your mother. I lost both of my parents not to long ago, so I understand how hard it can be.”

“Wow. Both of them? Were you close?” Maggie’s kind heart ached for the man. The pain she felt from losing her mom was unbearable, so she couldn’t even imagine losing both of them.

“My mother and I were. My father was well… he was difficult to please. Always favoring my brother over me, since I was adopted, so I had to work especially hard to impress him. My mother understood me though; she and I were rather similar. I wouldn’t be where I am without her.”

Maggie nodded, giving him a comforting smile. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, the waiter walked up with a bottle of wine. Uncorking it and giving Loki a sample. At the affirmative response, he poured each of them a glass, leaving the bottle behind. Maggie took a small sip, and hummed at the rich flavor. Loki seemed pleased at her delighted response, flashing a smirk across the table.

“You mentioned you went to school for art, correct? How was that?”

“Mm. Yes, I studied at Oxford. As I grew older I moved on from those trivial activities though.” He took a long sip of his wine, looking over her figure. His words stung slightly, but she ignored it, understanding what he meant.

The girl really was a shy and sheltered little thing. He wanted to corrupt her body and soul.

From his higher angle he could see just a smidge of cleavage at the neckline of her dress. His stare fixed on it for a moment, before rolling back up to her eyes. She didn’t notice though, she was too oblivious to pick up on such promiscuous subtleties.

“I could never imagine giving up art. It’s my world.” She cooed, smiling lovingly thinking about how much it inspired her even just thinking about it. “What do you do now then? You were investing in Buchanan Barnes Inc, right?”

He let out a soft chuckle at her misinformation and her attempt to make conversation. “They actually invested in _my_ company. That’s what they do there. I own an engineering company that specializes in weapons and distribution. We’ve seen an exponential amount of growth recently, so James and his team showed an interest.” Loki’s eye was caught by the waiter carrying over their dishes of food.

Ivory, porcelain dishes were placed down on the dark stained wood table. The food—if you could even call it that— was plated so creatively, it looked like art. Maggie felt guilty that she was about to eat it. He had ordered them both the duck, honey and lavender glazed with spring onion an daikon radish. Sided along with a horse radish and mustard seed dollop. The sweet, floral taste paired perfectly with the acidic nature of the spread.

Guess he really did know what was best. She washed down her bite and beamed up at him. “You were right. This is incredible.”

“I’m always right, pet.” He grinned, taking a bite into his mouth.

“That’s great news though, about your business.” Touching back on their conversation before the food arrived, not skipping a beat. Maggie always listened attentively when people spoke to her. She tried to take in everything they had to say, making sure they felt heard.

Loki appreciated it. He loved to talk about himself and his successes. If he had something delicious across from him while he did it, even better. And he wasn’t thinking about the food. “I’ve worked hard to get where I am, so it’s nice for that to be acknowledged by the investors.” He took another bite, swallowing it down to continue. “May I ask how you became acquainted with James?”

“It’s funny actually. His best friend is dating my best friend. We met when he came by my gallery for an art show at the request of Steve.”

“You own a gallery?” His brows furrowed, impressed with her.

She quickly shook her head to correct him. “I just work at one as a curator.”

He nodded, understandingly. He was initially surprised at the thought of her owning her own business, so he was proved right at her correction. He figured she was too reserved to run her own business. _She wouldn’t last a week,_ he thought. “What are your dreams, Margaret?”

“What do you mean?” She pouted her lips, giving him a quizzical look.

“What is your ultimate goal for yourself?”

Thinking for a moment, she chewed on her lip. Loki’s eyes picked up on the action and arched a brow. It was so unintentionally sensual, it drove him mad. She was a shy little nymph. “I’d really like to own my own gallery eventually or at least be paid for my own art more consistently. Most of my income is coming from my hours trying to sell other artists work, so I’d like to make a profit from my own creations.”

“That’s an excellent dream, pet. I’m sure you can do anything your heart desires.”

Maggie smiled from across the table. A loud ring from her purse pulled the happy expression from her face, scrambling to silence to disruptive tone, ruining the fancy atmosphere. Her hands finally found the device and pulled it out. James’ name glowed across the screen. She really needed to answer, just in case he had a concern about her work, but wasn’t sure if it would be polite to take the call, so she glanced up at Loki.

“You can take it if you need to.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right back.” She scurried out to the lobby of the restaurant and went to press the green button, but the call ended. “ _Shoot_.” She whispered to herself, dialing James’ number right back. There was only a single ring before he picked up.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hi, James. Did you look at the piece yet?”

“I did.” He paused, making her chest fill with anxiety. “It’s beautiful. It’s better than I could have imagined. A lot of my staff has gushed over your skill to me since it was placed.”

Maggie grinned, internally screaming with joy. “ _Ugh_ , _good_. I was so worried it wouldn’t be up to par.”

“No matter what you did, it would’ve been perfect because it came from you, doll.”

“Thank you for saying that, James. Also, I’m so sorry I missed your call, I’m at lunch.”

“No need to apologize. What’s for lunch?”

“Um, I’m at Eleven Madison Park.”

James’ brows pulled together, lips turning down in confusion. The three Michelin star establishment was near impossible to get a reservation at and the prices were sky high for a lady such as herself.He had frequented the restaurant, at least once a month, being that it was considered one of the best, if not _the_ best, restaurant in the world. “Who are you with?” He demanded.

“Oh, um… remember that man Loki I met at your office? Well, I ran into him today in the hall again and he invited me to join him for lunch.” The line went silent. “James?”

Breath heaving, James’ eye twitched, trying to hold back from crushing his phone in his fist. “Excuse me for one moment.” His voice held a forced polite tone, as to not worry the sweet lamb. He slowly set it down, tasting blood in his mouth, and walking over to the wall of his office. Pulling his fist back he slammed it into the wall, punching a deep hole through the drywall, leaving dust flying to the floor. Already feeling better, he walked back to his desk chair and picked the phone back up. “Sorry about that, sweetheart.”

“It’s okay.” Maggie cooed, completely unaware of the heated murderer on the other side of the call. “Thank you for calling. I’m sorry, but I probably shouldn’t keep him waiting much longer.”

He would’ve been mad at her for cutting their call short to have lunch with another man, but he couldn’t deny the importance of good manners. Even if is was in the benefit of a stuck up, weaseling prick. “Right. Of course. Well, thank you again for your prompt completion of the piece and I look forward to seeing you soon. Behave yourself.”

Maggie made her way back to the table, giving an apologetic look. “Sorry about that.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Mhmm. Just James calling to give me approval for my piece.” Maggie blushed a little, at the thought of his praise.

Loki’s preceptive nature made it perfectly clear the girl had some sort of romantic feelings for the man, the way her cheeks flushed at his name. That thought made him want her even more. Taking something that was much sought after, by someone he despised, made it that much more delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts💕


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off fun, but ends steamy.

Loki’s driver dropped Maggie at home after she thanked him profusely for their lunch. He wouldn’t let her even peek at the bill, but she knew it was most likely ridiculously expensive. Albeit, most girls would’ve jumped at the chance to be taken to a free gourmet lunch with a handsome man, she felt terrible being spoiled like that.

Once she got inside her apartment, she sketched for a bit, trying to plan out her next piece from James. Curled up on her couch, hunched over her sketchbook, looking like a kitten. The sound of her front door opening pulled her from her work.

“Hey, bitch.” Natasha greeted, lovingly.

“How’s it goin’, Nat.” Maggie grinned, turning back to her drawing. “We still on for drinks later?”

Natasha ripped off her coat, hanging it on the hook behind the door. “Why do you think I’m here?”

“Fair enough.”

“I’m sleeping over at Steve’s though. He also asked if he could join us tonight, if you don’t mind.” Natasha knew she would never say no to her, so she had already invited him, but she still asked as a courtesy.

“Of course. I’d love to see him.” She rolled over onto her back on the couch, happily replying, just as predictable as always. She thought for a moment, hesitant, but decidedly feeling a little bold. “Think I could invite James?”

Natasha sat down next to her with an astonished expression. She had never seen her friend be so forward. Impressed with her bold request, but more than anything realizing how much she truly liked the man. “You absolutely should.”

After an affirmative text from James, they started getting ready. Maggie was internally fighting off the oncoming butterflies while trying to tame her unruly curls. She had an amazing lunch with Loki, but after James called, he ran through her thoughts for the rest of the meal. His praise resonated with her unlike anyone else’s had.

“Hey, Mags?” Natasha popped her head into the bathroom. “Steve said the bar we wanted to go to is closed for some reason, so I think he’s going to have us all over to his place instead. He has a really nice wet bar at his though.”

“That works with me. Should we still dress nice?”

“Oh, definitely. Those guys are always dressed sharp. We gotta keep up.” Natasha shot her a wink and left her to finish her hair.

Maggie swiped on some light makeup. Sparkly golden eyeshadow and some blush, only brushing through her naturally thick brows, and then adding a glossy lip. She moved to her room to see that Natasha had already picked out an outfit for her. Sighing when she saw it was another short dress.

Pulling on the orchid satin dress, she felt exposed. Digging through her closet, she found a light lavender cardigan to match. Feeling more secure in her outfit, she walked to the living room.

Natasha stood before her, looking as chic as always in her nude single shoulder top and ivory palazzo pants. Her legs looked miles long in her staggering heels. Gorgeous amber locks, perfectly coiffed into a classic style.

“Went for a cardigan to match, I see.” She said, wearing an arched brow.

The cab picked picked them up and drove them over to Steve’s. His apartment building was nestled in the financial district, not far from James’ office building. It was tall. All silver and glass. They walked through the tiled lobby, heels clicking over the shiny floor. Stepping into the elevator, Natasha wasted no time slamming her finger into the top button, having done it a million times before.

The sliding doors opened up to a small room with only one door— Steve’s. Before she could even knock, the door pulled open. Steve stood leaned up against the side, smiling amicably. “Welcome, ladies.”

Natasha smacked a loving kiss on her boyfriend's lips, then waltzed in like she owned the place, dropping her purse on the entryway table.

Walking into the penthouse, Maggie was hit in the face with the reality of just how well Steve did for himself. His home was astonishingly luxurious. Every detail was sleek. To the right sat an impressive marble filled kitchen, adjacent from the open plan dining and living room area. The living room had supreme views of the city, speckles of lights kissed the nearby buildings. In the center of the towering ceiling, sat an eye-catching accent chandelier. Small raindrops of glass hung down from wires, catching the gleam from the lamps surrounding them, looking like the most elegant rainfall. Below, sat a circle of cozy couches, and on one of those couches was James.

He stood when he saw Maggie enter, headed straight her way, bypassing Natasha’s arrival completely. He was solely focused on his doll. “Hello, Margaret.” His tone was restrained as always, but polite.

Maggie chewed her lip when she saw him approaching her. “Hi, James. How have you been?” Laughing at herself when she realized they had basically just spoken, not even six hours ago. “I guess since earlier today.” She added.

James lips tilted with the start of a smile at her unintentionally charming nature. He had a rather difficult afternoon after their phone call, but he wouldn’t dare tell her that. The second she hung up, he left the office and sped home. Along the way, there was a near miss with another car and a road-rage filled man foolishly hopped out of his own vehicle to challenge him.

Thing was, James was in an especially homicidal mood, so that was a huge mistake. The man ran up to his black Ferrari, yelling through the driver side window. A thick finger casually pressed on the window button, rolling it down. Continuing to scream at the surface level stoic murderer, up until a heavily inked hand launched to his throat, stopping him mid sentence. James squeezed, _hard,_ grip shaking from the sheer force he was exuding. Blood rushed to the man’s face as he sputtered out a few more insults, only making things that much worse for himself.

Releasing the mans esophagus, James slammed open his door, bashing the man square in the jaw with it, sending him flying onto his back. He got out of his sports car, looking like death itself. Six figure ensemble, wrapped around a vicious killer, tattoos peeking out all over.

He bent down over the man and started in with his meaty fists. Beating his skull into the asphalt of the city street as cars whipped by. Not letting up until the man was screeching out pathetic apologies and his face was beaten to a pulp. Blood gushed from every inch of his face, broken bones jutted out of his skin, completely unrecognizable from the harsh pelting.

Pulling back, James walked back to his car, hopping in and taking off, not looking back. His blood covered knuckles gripped the steering wheel tight as he drove. Calm breaths flowed from his nose, completely unfazed by the savagely violent act he just committed. It was deliciously satisfying, imagining the poor unsuspecting man with a newly disfigured face was Loki.

“I’ve been fine. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Maggie grinned sweetly.

The four of them sat around the couches, each clutching a drink in their hands. Natasha was right— Steve did have a nice bar in his home. Across from the dining room table sat a ten foot bar, recessed lighting illuminating it in an abstract way. It was well stocked, nearly any kind of craft cocktail you wanted could be made with his generous amount of supplies.

With Steve and Natasha cuddled up together on one couch, Maggie was seated on the one opposite with James to her side.

As they all spoke, Maggie stayed quiet. She always felt uninteresting around these three powerhouses of people. Rarely being able to keep up with their stories of travel or success. Playful banter and funny insults they flew at each other’s expense, going right over her head. Her mind wandered to places she felt secure in. Thinking over her art, mentally painting the whole time she sat there.

Natasha was used to her silence, not even paying a speck of worry to her friend, knowing her true nature. James felt otherwise, though. He knew Maggie wasn’t the type to speak unless spoken to, but he was still wanting to hear her voice. He decided to try and pull her into the conversion. “Steve, did you see Margaret’s painting in the hall? It’s amazing.”

Steve pulled his glass from his lips, holding it out as he rested his arm around the back of the couch. “I actually did. I made sure to take a moment to admire it before I left today. It was breathtaking, Mags.”

“I wanna see.” Natasha chimed in.

Maggie smiled, digging out her phone from her purse. She swiped through her camera roll, to find the pictures she snapped earlier, then tossing it over to Natasha. “That looks incredible, babe. I’m impressed.” She grinned, passing her phone back over.

“Thank you.” Maggie pouted, feeling overwhelmed by all the praise. “I’m really so thankful for the opportunity, James.” She peeked up at him, proudly smirking back down at her.

After a couple more rounds of drinks, Steve sat up, clearing his throat and looking like he had something to say. “Um, so Natasha and I actually have an announcement.”

They both sat up, ears perked to listen. The silence was weighted, for the two seconds he left his statement hanging in the air. Maggie’s mind instantly jumped to pregnancy or an engagement, growing more nervous as she waited with anticipation.

“We’re moving in together.” Natasha announced excitedly.

Maggie and James smiled widely in response, congratulating them. Maggie was so glad she was finally settling down. She couldn’t have found a better man for her either. Steve was successful and kind, but he seemed to keep her somewhat in check. She stood from her seat and wrapped both of them in a big hug.

“I gotta get to work on lugging all of my shit over here, so Mags— if you have any spare time on your hands I’d appreciate the help.”

“Of course.” She smiled sweetly. “I’d be happy to help.”

Once they all felt truly exhausted, James offered another ride home. Gladly accepting, Maggie bid the loved up couple of the house farewell, thanking Steve profusely for hosting.

He walked her down to the underground garage of the complex, finding his car quickly at one of the front spots. This time is was a Bugatti Chiron, matte obsidian paint, reflecting none of the white lights of the concrete room, making it look even darker. Maggie swallowed down her intimidation at the amount of endless wealth James clearly had.

The drive was fairly quick, despite the slow roll of the car. James usually sped dangerously, but he didn’t dare endanger the adorable thing sitting in the bucket seat beside him. As they pulled up to her building, Maggie turned to thank him just like the time before.

Before she could even get a word out, James reached over and gripped the side of her face. Her breath stuttered at the touch. He wouldn’t waste another night, not making some kind of move on her. Leaning in slowly, she felt her chest tighten.

Their lips pressed together, gently. Her mouth was just as soft as he had imagined, if not even better. She tasted sweet. His fingers raked into her curly hair, pulling her deeper to himself. Opening her mouth, inviting his tongue inside, he gladly swiped it over hers. Their breaths picked up, heating up the space between them.

James’ free hand reached over, gripping Maggie’s squishy waist, at the top of her ass. Strong fingers kneading into her delicate skin. She whimpered at the feeling. The adorable sound, making him grow insanely hard in an instant. His lips moved south, kissing down her jaw and onto the sensitive area on her neck, making her let out a breathy sigh.

A burst of bravery coursed through her, reaching over the center console to touch the top of his thigh, pulling herself closer to him. He growled at the touch, licking a stripe up her throat, tasting her floral, sweet skin. She felt herself grow wet at the feeling of his skilled tongue.

Without warning, James ripped himself away, knowing he’d take it too far if he let himself continue for a moment longer. He stared at her with intensity, dim light from the street streaked across her. Her chest was heaving and her puffy lips were slick with his saliva, making his mouth curl. “Have a good night, little one.”

Maggie’s eyes were glazed over, consumed by a desperate need for the man across from her. He looked so devilish, wearing a smug grin. Her eyes rolled over him, down to his lap. A massive bulge sat between his legs. Slightly flushed by the sight, she looked back to meet his eyes again.

“Goodnight, James.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with writing James' inner sociopath monologues. He's so analytical and fucked in the head, I love it.


	12. Part 12

“Thank you for stopping by!” Maggie called across the lobby to the couple that just finished up perusing the inventory of the gallery.

Business had been fairly slow for the day, not selling anything. She didn’t mind though, her thoughts were fully consumed by the night before. James had made her feel a way she never had before— thoroughly and _obscenely_ turned on. She wanted to invite him up to her apartment so badly, but she felt like he was trying to be a gentleman by cutting the kiss short before things got too out of hand. Although, she was thankful for that, she was left wanting more.

As she sat doodling on her sketch pad, the front door opened, cutting it short. An artist stopped by, dropping off their portfolio to be considered for the next showcase. She was kind and Maggie genuinely enjoyed her work, excited to show the binder to August.

Speaking of, the platinum haired jerk was prancing into the lobby shortly after she left, donning his classic black turtleneck and trousers. He had on dark shades, a Yves Saint Laurent purse slung over his shoulder, clutching a large iced coffee.

“Hi, August.” Maggie said sweetly.

He spared her a quick peek, pulling down his glasses a smidge to look over her outfit, critically. Maggie was irritatingly positive and a little too wholesome for his taste. He truly disliked her, but she was the best employee he ever had, so he kept her around. She did everything for him without any complaints.

“Um so, I just had someone drop off their portfolio. She was hoping to be featured in the next showcase.” She extended the binder out to him.

He walked over at a leisurely pace, ripping it from her hands. He flipped through the first two pages before he slammed it back shut. “Her work is nothing groundbreaking. Call her and tell her we’ll pass.” He turned and walked by, heading up to his office on the second floor, where he would most likely just sit on his phone for an hour or two before packing up and leaving again.

Maggie nodded, brows furrowing, feeling bad for the girl.

The next few hours were spent with the world’s most difficult customer. The woman came in, nitpicking everything around her. Maggie swore, people just left the house some days to pick a fight. She tried her best to stay kind as always and smile through the backhanded comments.

The woman was obviously an extremely wealthy socialite, using her husband’s credit card to fill her meaningless days, but Maggie would never dare think that. She tried to see the best in everyone. The woman was throwing a fit because of the fees for delivery and the fact that sales tax was applied to the art. Insults were hurled Maggie’s way, fully disregarding any attempt at compromise. She simply wanted to accommodate her customer. No matter what she did though, the woman was harsh.

“You _clearly_ aren’t very competent, young lady.” She spat.

Maggie stuttered, trying to hold back tears. “I— I’m so sorry, m’am. I can wave the delivery fees, but the sales tax—“

“Do you even know who I am? I could have you fired in a second.”

Eyes widening, Maggie glanced around the room looking for help, despite the building being completely empty besides her and the woman. “I— I don’t know who you are, I’m incredibly sorry. There’s nothing I can do about the taxes though. Perhaps I can give you free expedited shipping?” She offered.

Huffing out an angry sigh, the woman agreed. Maggie rushed it though the system and waved the fees. After she finally settled on the most expensive piece in the studio, she left.

Emotions hitting her like a ton of bricks, Maggie ran to the bathroom to let herself break down. She slunk down the closed door, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks. Hiccuped breaths stuttering out of her pink lips.

A knock thudded through the door behind her. “Occupied.” She called out, getting up to wipe away her tears, so she could greet the customer.

“Margaret? Is that you, darling?”

_Loki?_

She quickly wiped off her cheeks, tossing the tissue in the bin. When she pulled the door open, Loki stood before her wearing a look of concern. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit you.” He said, matter-of-factly. She forgot she told him where she worked when they had lunch. His eyes traced over her puffy features. “Are you alright?”

She sighed. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just dealt with a really unkind woman. I know I shouldn’t let things get to me, but she hurt my feelings.”

He nodded. “Well, maybe this will lift your spirts.” His hand came from around his back, puling out a bouquet of flowers, just like magic. The arrangement was beautiful. Lilac roses, amethyst sea lavenders, pink and white prairie gentian; accented with silver dollar eucalyptus. A full blooming handful, dripping with gorgeous pastel hues.

“Oh my goodness. They’re stunning. Loki, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Oh, but I did. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since we had lunch.”

She smiled at his confession, completely forgetting about her emotional breakdown in the bathroom. She was easily cheered up, due to her forgiving nature. She took the bouquet from his hands, shoving her nose deep into the bundle of flowers and inhaling the gorgeous scent.

Loki was satisfied with her reaction to the flowers. “I was hoping we could have dinner together tonight. A date, if you will."

As kind as the offer was, part of Maggie was confused at the sudden wave of attention she was getting. Both of the men, handsome and impressively successful. She had never experienced anything like this in her life. Another part of her, felt guilty for being on the receiving end of Loki’s advances after her time with James.

Dinner felt like a bit much, so she offered coffee instead, since her shift was about to end anyways. He was displeased, but didn’t let it show.

She took him to her favorite spot, just a few blocks over. It was a cozy little hole in the wall. Nothing special, but the thing was, they made the best coffee in the city. A family run business, giving the small space a homely feel. There were well worn-in couches tucked into the side of the main sitting area, short bookshelves housed a ragtag selection of books.

As they walked in, the baristas greeted Maggie by name, having her there frequently. Loki looked the cafe over in disgust. He despised anything that wasn’t a high class, five star establishment. He desperately wanted to walk right back out the door, but the need to get into Maggie’s pants kept him by her side for the time being.

She eagerly ordered her usual latte and blueberry muffin, while Loki settled for a piping hot espresso. They found a spot at one of the empty wooden tables, sitting across from each other.

He rested his arm on the table, then quickly lifted it back up, not trusting the cleanliness. His gaze wandered around the room. Artsy types were squished into their spots, hunched over their laptops. Slamming their fingers over their keys, probably writing shitty articles about the importance of oat milk. He cringed at the thought.

“Thanks for visiting me at work, Loki.” Maggie said, catching him wearing a skeptical brow, hoping she could calm his unease. “I really needed this, after my day I had.”

As he turned back to look at her, he pulled a forced smile. “Of course.” He took a sip of his drink, not enjoying the notes in their espresso.

“Can I um— can I ask why you asked me out?”

Loki’s expression pinched with confusion. “I desire your undivided attention.” Saying it like it should’ve been obvious to her. “I wanted to get to know you better.” A lie. He knew everything about her.

Since their lunch, he had been looking into everything he could find out about her online. There wasn’t much to say about the girl. She was young and had minimal life experience in anything really. He was left thoroughly unimpressed with her status as an individual.

Maggie just smiled and nodded up at him.

“So, how has your work for James been going?” He pried, wanting to know what there was between the two of them.

“I haven’t started working on my next piece yet, but I’m hoping I can later today. I still have two more to do for him.”

“Seems like quite a bit of work for you. If I had it my way, you wouldn’t be lifting a finger. You’d be doing nothing, but lounging around in my bed.”

Maggie choked on her bite of muffin, coughing hard, she grasped for her latte and chugged to wash it down. Clearing her throat with the warm, creamy drink. Patting her chest, she apologized. His flirtatious words caught her completely off guard. “Sorry, um.” She let out an uncomfortable laugh, tucking a ringlet of hair behind her ear, exposing more of her rosy cheeks. “You certainly have a way with words.”

Loki languished at the sight of her pure innocence. She only solidified his present desire to corrupt her. “Silver tongue, pet.” He winked.

“You definitely know how to make a girl feel special.”

“One of my many talents.” His statement was dripping with innuendo. He wanted to show her just how wicked his tongue could truly be. Pin her down, take her, make her regret wasting any of her time with James over him. He wondered if he had been able to bed her yet.

Regardless, he wanted her for himself. He needed to see what was lying underneath all that lumpy knit cotton she wore. Breaking down her modest disposition, he’d turn her into a disgusting, drooling mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing Loki this way, but I knew he would be the perfect antagonist. It only gets worse from here. Please don't hate me.


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of my readers that are sluts for ruthless, CEO James-- ya'll forget he's still a murderer? Reminder time👀

James sat perched a thousand feet in the air, in his impressively sized office. He and Steve were on hour two of listening in on a legal call with some partners from Berlin. The whole time though, they were fucking around, not at all concerned about the grave nature of the call. Rolling their eyes, muting the line to talk shit. A lot of the people they had to deal with on a daily basis were much too self-important.

Most of the time, due to their young age, people thought they could talk down to them. The ancient men they worked with would act like they were too naive to keep up, but the thing was, they would use it to their advantage. Being underestimated could be a great benefit when you knew how to use it properly. Most people in the industry knew of James’ reputation, but the few that didn’t paid the price.

When the call was over, James and Steve both were three million dollars richer, without having to lift a finger. The idiot on the phone intentionally flubbed some of the specific prices on a deal, thinking they wouldn’t notice. Landing on a fat settlement, instead of taking it to court and wasting everyone’s time.

After, cutting off the partners droning sputters of apologies with a harsh insult, James slammed his pointer finger down over the line, ending the call.

“Fucking _shit_. Sometimes I hate my job.”

Steve laughed. “Well pal, I’m sure you won’t hate it when that settlement rolls in.”

“A drop in the ocean.” James shrugged. “I honestly would’ve paid _them_ three million to shut the fuck up.” He had no patience in his entire body. Most people drove him mad, thanks to his severe sociopathic tendencies.

“Yeah, I’m sure you would, Buck.” Steve shook his head at him. He was so used to his brutal attitude problem after their thirty years of friendship. It was his job to keep him in check, though. “But don’t clam up too early, we have a full day ahead of us. Also, your favorite investment is coming in.” He mocked.

“God, don’t fucking remind me.”

They had a meeting scheduled with Loki and his team in a couple hours. James knew he was going to ask for a bigger investment. Their last meeting went somewhat well, since it was mostly accountants talking back and forth, letting James just sit back and approve decisions. This time though was sure to be interesting. He hadn’t seen the guy since he took Maggie to lunch— and he lost his goddamn mind over it.

James stepped out onto the balcony a few floors down, aggressively inhaling a cigarette, trying to calm his hostile mood before it was about to get a hell of a lot worse. He leaned up against the rail, wearing his Gucci midnight ink suit and his Berluti burnished leather shoes.

Long brown hair blowing in the wind, standing high above the city. He looked down at his silver glinted Bvlgari watch, realizing he was about to be late to his most painful meeting of the week. Flicking off the butt he’d smoked down to the filter, letting it drop down a mile to the sidewalk below.

Entering the conference room, James’ staff was seated, waiting for his presence to start it off. Loki sat at the far end, instantly locking eyes, wearing his usual pestering expression that drove James to a homicidal state. Once he took his respective seat at the head of the long black table, the conversation started.

Just as James had thought— Laufeyson Industries was requesting more money, hoping they would further their current investment. Loki sat silent, letting his top sales rep give their presentation. James didn’t listen to a word of it. He already had his answer set and to be honest, he was considering pulling their initial investment as it was. The company wasn’t as successful as they had first thought. Since their first agreement, their stock had decreased, which was not a good sign.

After the drawn out spiel was over, the accountants began discussing amongst themselves. Steve, sitting to James’ right, leaned over to him. “We’re pulling right?”

Giving a single sharp nod, James glanced over to Loki, who was glaring right back at him. As much of a show their team put on, there was a good reason that Buchanan Barnes Inc. was so successful— it was run by a man that didn’t give a _fuck_. He trusted his gut and didn’t use decorum when handling deals with pretentious men like Loki. He knew there wasn’t much worth to the company. It was standard weapons. There was nothing groundbreaking going on. He couldn’t believe he let Steve talk him into it in the first place.

The staff’s discussion was starting to becoming unproductive, talking in circles. James couldn’t stand the sudden inefficiency from Laufeyson, but he wasn’t surprised knowing who their boss was. “Enough.” He cut in, breaking them mid-sentence. “Not only are we passing on your request to further out investment, we’re pulling our initial deal as well.”

The group all looked between each other, shocked at the harsh decision. The sales rep stood and tried to persuade one last time. “No, please. Mr. Barnes, you’re being ridiculous. If you would just listen—“

“No.” James cut him off. “I have the final say, since it's my money that you so desperately need. Your business isn’t profitable. It would be in your best interest to not challenge me on this and learn your place as a small scale sales representative. I am the CEO. My word is law.” He turned to Loki. “Perhaps you should discuss manners with your staff. While you’re at it— restructure and find a way to keep your heads above water.”

The rep sat back in his seat, looking pissed at the merciless scolding from James. While Loki sat still, wearing his usual smug expression, unfazed by the outburst.

“This meeting is over.” James announced, signaling the room to clear.

As he walked out into the hallway, behind everyone else, Loki stood waiting for him. “James, I wanted to thank you for your time, along with apologizing for my employee. He’s new.”

“Mhm.”

Loki’s eyes wandered around the hall, locking on Maggie’s painting, sitting perfectly placed just beside them. “You have quite an excellent atmosphere here. The decor is magnificent. All thanks to that little doe you have on your hands.”

James’ stare turned darker at the mention of her. “Yes. She’s quite something.”

“Oh, _yes_ she is.” Loki’s voice was a playful drawl, lips tilting into a leer. “I had the pleasure of taking her to lunch the other day and then coffee actually, yesterday afternoon.”

“Good for you.” Jealousy was fully consuming James now, making him nearly black out with rage. His fist clenched by his side, knuckles turning white through the dark ink on his hands.

Loki snickered, picking up on his reaction. “I’m sorry, am I overstepping my territory?” He knew he was, but he didn’t give a single shit. He adored mischief. Thrived on it really, like it was his, and only his to utilize. Especially after James reaming him out in the other room, he wanted it to sting.

Oh, how James would love to not be nestled right in the heart of his own building right now, surrounded by watchful eyes. He would rip the man before him limb from limb. Slitting his throat, slowly, watching the blood pour from him until he was bone dry. It was truly his favorite way to kill. That way, he could savor the violent satisfaction that would wash over him.

“You are, actually. She’s mine, so you’d be wise to leave her alone.”

“She never mentioned that— _not once._ Not when I paid thousands of dollars on our lunch or gave her flowers. If she really is yours, you’re doing a mock up job of spoiling the little pet.”

James’ eye twitched at the word ‘pet’ coming from his mouth. He ground his teeth together, locking his jaw in place, wearing a vicious death stare. “I’ll say this to you once, Loki. Leave her the fuck alone and no one gets hurt.”

Loki mouthed a jesting ‘Ooo’, squinting his eyes. “So primitive. Tell me, does the sweet girl know you’re a convicted killer?” No response came his way, so he pressed on. “Should we have a chat with her? Hm?”

Rage overcame James, making him lose all judgement. He gripped Loki by the throat, walking him back into the conference room and kicking the door shut behind them. He stormed back, keeping his tight hold on him. Slamming his head into the wall of the room, with a growl, so hard it cracked behind him.

“You don’t talk to her. You don’t look at her. _Nothing_.” James snarled, holding him by his fully extended arm.

Earning a strained chuckle from Loki’s pinched windpipe. “I don’t think I could stay away if I tried. She’s delicious, isn’t she James?”

Nostrils flaring, chest heaving, he used his savage strength to lift him off the floor by his neck. His thick fingers flexed, squeezing even tighter, making Loki’s face glow bright red. The look of fear in his eyes egged James on, letting out a satisfied grunt.

“I _will_ kill you if you go near her ever again.” Releasing his death grip, Loki fell weakly to the floor, trying to catch his breath. “Now get the fuck out of my building.”

James stormed out of the room, down the hallway, leaving Loki collapsed on the floor. He figured there’d be a lawsuit coming his way in a matter of hours, but he didn’t give it a second thought. It felt good to finally do that to the prick.

Plopping down at his desk, he quickly ripped out his phone, slamming his fingers over the screen and holding it to his ear. Only ringing twice, the call was picked up.

“Doll? Let’s do dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki gave James the final push he needed..... smut incoming.
> 
> Give me your filthy thoughts and ideas pls. Also, I love all of you.


	14. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date night is finally here. Had to split this bad boy into two parts because it was starting to feel too long.
> 
> *queues Daddy Issues-The Neighbourhood*

“Okay, okay, I’m here.” Natasha shouted into Maggie’s apartment, busting into the door, lugging bags of clothing options and makeup. “Let’s get to work.”

As soon as James had hung up the phone earlier, Maggie had let out an excited squeal and instantly called Natasha telling her she desperately needed some help getting ready. She figured she would be sent off looking absolutely stunning, if she had an extra pair of skilled hands.

It was going to be her first _real_ date in a while— the first one she genuinely wanted to be going on at least. Butterflies filled her stomach, making it twist with anxiety. Sure, she had been around James many times before, but this was different. This was real.

Natasha stood blending out the champagne eyeshadow over Maggie's lids, as she sat propped up on the bathroom counter. After drawing a clean-cut black liner over top and popping on a pair of lashes, she spun her around to look in the mirror. Maggie’s brows twisted in shock of how glamorous she looked. She had never been one to wear much makeup, so it came as a surprise that her eyes could look so striking. “Good, huh?” Natasha smiled at her through the mirror.

After scrunching some curl defining mousse into her hair, they walked to the bedroom to go over outfit options. Once they settled on the perfect dress, Natasha pulled out a large white gift box, with a big golden bow smacked on the top. Maggie tried to protest, but of course ended up being talked into accepting the gift after a few jabs were hurled her way.

Pulling open the lid to reveal a lingerie set perfectly folded into place. Soft ivory lace, covered in pale pink and blue floral embroidery; mint bows sat on the hips of the panties while one sat dead center between the cups of the bra. Playfully frilly trim lined the edges of each of the pieces.

“Nat, are you kidding?” Maggie held up the Agent Provocateur tag, with the price sitting on display.

Natasha let out an irritated huff and ripped it from her hand. “ _God_ , I told the girl to take off the tags before she wrapped it.” She ripped the paper into pieces, holding the shreds in her fist. “Don’t worry about it. Seriously. I want you to feel confident tonight.”

Maggie let a smile slip while rolling her eyes. “Thank you, Nat. You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Before Natasha left for the night, she threatened Maggie with death if James ruined her makeup before they made it to dinner, but part of her kinda wanted that to happen if she was being honest. Once Maggie was alone, she slipped on the dress with the new lingerie set underneath. She strapped the heels to her feet and touched up her lipstick, ready for the night.

Just as she scooped up her small purse, yet another thing she was borrowing from Natasha, there was a knock at her door. Looking over at the clock reading eight o’clock on the dot. _Jeez, this guy was prompt._

Striding over to her door, she gently pulled it open to greet her date. James stood on her welcome mat looking as debonaire as always. Clean, tailored Armani suit in his favorite color— black. Italian leather shoes clean and shiny, rooting him at his spot before the most breathtaking thing he’d seen in years.

Maggie was thoroughly dolled up for him. Her makeup was flawless, light washes of color enhancing her already stunning features. She wore a satin, rose colored dress. The shiny fabric folded over in ruching, making it clear just how gorgeous her curves were. Long dark curls draped over the delicate skin of her shoulders, falling all the way down to her tiny waist. Blue eyes wandering lower to her strappy, shimmery champagne Jimmy Choos.

Slowly raking back up over her body, James was met with the sweetest smile. “Wow, doll. You look beautiful.”

“Thank you so much.” She cooed, lovingly. “I had a bit of help from Natasha, if I’m being honest.”

He reached down to grab her by the hand and pull her to him, other arm wrapping around her waist. Her heels made her a little taller than usual, but she still barely reached his shoulders. Leaning down to her height, he pressed a gentle kiss to her buttery soft lips, unable to help himself.

Walking her down through her shabby building, he kept his hands on her in anyway he could. Inked up mitts wandering from her hips to her neck to her shoulders, running over her silky smooth skin. He desperately wanted to skip dinner altogether, throwing her little decorated body over his shoulder, taking her back up to her apartment to have his way with her. Reminding himself again and again to go slow with her, they made it to his car.

James shifted in his seat to face her. “So thing is, as much as I would love to take you to a three Michelin star restaurant, I wanted to return the favor of cooking a meal for you at my home. What do you think?

With an eager nod from Maggie, he took off, speeding across town to the upper east side.

She peeked out the window, watching the buildings grow more and more expensive before her eyes. Skinny, rundown apartment buildings turned into luxurious stone townhouses. The night was loud in the heart of Manhattan, but faded into a low hum once they reached James’ neighborhood.

The jet black sports car rolled up to an impressive six-story limestone mansion. Beaux-Arts style exterior was eye catching, even among the other upscale homes surrounding it. Maggie’s jaw dropped as she stepped out of the car, being helped along by James’ steady hand.

The interior of the home was even more outstanding than the outside. Handsome and refined, the impeccably renovated building had been gutted to its shell, then rebuilt and meticulously crafted to create a modern, classic style. Dark hues washed over every detail, giving it a moody, sexy energy.

A sprawling grand entrance featured a massive carved mantel over a wood burning fireplace and original malachite and mosaic floors. Along the back wall sat an iron gated elevator. Stepping inside, the lift took them up to the fifth floor.

Doors slid open to reveal an exemplary living area. Open plan kitchen, dining room and, lounge. Masculine elements speckled everywhere. Not a thing was out of place, everything was where it should be, perfectly organized. Maggie still hadn’t said a word, completely speechless over the elegance of the home.

“What do you think?” James smiled down at her, happy with the reaction she was giving.

She shook her head, trying to find the words. “It’s incredible. I— I can’t believe you _live_ here.”

“I can give you a full tour after dinner, but I need to start cooking or I’ll become a little too ravenous.” He winked. Who was he kidding? He had been straight up voracious since he picked her up.

James had a long day at work, not even getting off until he left to pick Maggie up. There had been some trouble with the lawsuit that was placed on his desk just as he was about to leave, from none other than Loki Laufeyson. He saw it coming, but was still infuriated by it nonetheless. He wasn’t too worried though— the company had the best legal team money could buy.

Midway through his meeting, he had shot a text to one of his many personal assistants asking her to pick up some supplies for the night.

After pulling off his Armani blazer and slipping his restrictive tie from his neck, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work. Maggie sat perched at one of the stools at the long, Calcutta marble covered island, clutching her glass of Domaine de la Romanee-Conti pinot noir.

James had sent her down to his cellar and told her to pick out whatever she liked. She didn’t think twice about it and just grabbed the nearest one. Little did she know, the bottle she selected was one of the rarest, most sought after bottles in the world. If you could get your hands on a bottle and thats a big _‘if’_ , you’d have to pay at least five thousand for a young bottle. For one in its prime age— thirteen thousand. And the one James had stored away was extremely well aged.

He chuckled when he saw what she had grabbed, not saying a word about the origin of the bottle to her. It was nothing to him. He had a hundred more bottles, just as prestigious, stored away alongside that one.

“Do you need help cooking?” Maggie asked, from behind, voice filled with concern. There was nothing she hated more than being a burden on anyone, so sitting back while her date was hunched over the stove made her endlessly guilty.

“Not at all, sweetheart. You just relax.” Shifting in her seat, as she watched James’ every move. His body language was so sure and confident. Culinary skills clearly well practiced, he knew exactly what he was doing in the kitchen. He took a small sip of the rich wine, then glanced over his shoulder to find the girl watching him attentively. “You’re more than welcome to take a look around if you’d like.”

She set off to explore the large home. Her head was fixed, tilting back to take in every detail surrounding her. Walking down the sixteen foot tall hallway, feeling like an ant, she stumbled upon a media room which included a full bar and billiard room whose walls were upholstered with custom Hermes leather.

Down to the next floor, over the sweeping marble staircase with decorative wrought iron and brass balustrades, boasting an impressive master library with custom millwork paneling and shelving with leather panel inserts. Bookshelves covered the entirety of the room, holding an impressive collection of literature.

Between the broad walls of books, sat towering windows, looking out onto a private courtyard garden. Small wrought iron tables sat at each corner, surrounded by greenery. Flora and fauna thriving from the recent spring weather.

Through a set of mahogany double doors at the back of the library, sat an office. Black stained wood walls, surrounding a huge desk. Maggie was nearly in tears over the luxurious nature of the home— completely blown away. She rounded the desk, plopping down in the wide chair, to take in the room. It smelled like James. Leather, teakwood, and tobacco. Rich.

“Margaret?” His voice boomed through the space, making her shoot up from her spot.

“Coming!” She scurried out of the room and towards the sound of his baritone drawl.

The two of them sat at his twenty foot dining table. James sat at the head, with her directly to his right. He had plated their meals perfectly. Butter sage sauce, spread over a decadent pile of gnocchi. A flawlessly prepared salad on the side. He had put on some music and lit a couple candles for them.

Maggie happily ate, enjoying every last bite. His eyes stayed locked on her the whole time, gauging her expressions carefully. “Where did you learn to cook like this James?”

He stood down his glass as he spoke. “My family had a live-in cook. She was born and raised in Italy, so she had the absolute highest standard of culinary skillset. The woman taught me everything I know.”

“That must’ve been really nice to have your own personal chef in your home.” Maggie couldn’t even fathom the concept, realizing he must be from old money.

“I suppose so. She ended up being more of a nanny to me, since my parents were always too busy for me growing up. They were both business people, each running their own companies.”

An amused smile fell from Maggie’s face, feeling terrible for him. “I’m so sorry, James. Do you still talk to them?”

He huffed out a chuckle, taking another bite of his gnocchi, as he pondered how to word his statement. “They both passed away.” Leaving it at that, not adding on that their deaths led to his spiral into crime and his eventual conviction as a mass murderer. He couldn’t imagine the poor little lamb's expression if she were to find out.

A tiny hand reached over and gripped over his. Looking down at the touch, he gave a light squeeze to reassure her worries. “Nothing to fret over, sweetheart. I’m well over the loss.”

She gave an understanding nod. “I lost my mother.” She admitted, hoping he would feel less alone baring his painful past.

His blue eyes flicked up to meet hers. “I’m sorry, Margaret. I had no idea.” His thumb swiped over the soft skin of her hand. “What of your father?”

Shaking her head, quickly. “Never met him.”

James raised his brows at the confession. He felt his cock jump to life at the thought of her desperately needing a strong masculine figure in her life, dangerously wanting to fill that role for her. No wonder she was so receptive to his dominant nature. All of the puzzle pieces of their interactions connecting into a beautiful picture of possibilities.

Despite his aroused feeling, anger was creeping up from deep inside. It pissed him off to no end that the man could ever leave his family. Sure, he wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of golden morals, but he would never do that. Women and children were off limits to him, never harming one and never could. More than anything, he felt like straight up abandonment was a weak man's game.

“Was it hard growing up without a dad?”

Maggie took a sip of her wine, licking the drops away from her lips before replying. “I mean, I definitely would get jealous of my friends that had good relationships with their dads. That being said, my mom was attentive and my grandma was over a lot, so I never felt lonely.”

He hummed in agreement, wheels turning in his head. He was absolutely going to use this to his advantage, whether she realized it or not.

Once their plates were empty, they tackled the dishes together. Maggie was careful to not splash any of the water onto her satin dress, while maneuvering around the hulking man wiping off the counters. After they were all cleaned up, they retired to the oversized cushy couches of the living room.

Slipping off her heels, to get more comfortable, she curled up in on herself. James threw caution to the wind and plopped down right beside her, wrapping his beefy arm around her petite frame and pulling her snug to his chest. They sat there talking about everything they could think of. Conversation flowed evenly for once, not having their friends there to dominate the discussions.

Truly, he was just as introverted as she was. His sociopathic side made him not favor meeting new people nor making mindless talk about things he didn’t care about. With his adorable date pressed to his side, though, he was beaming. Happily sharing stories and experiences of his own, giving her a small peek into his life.

Although, her stories might not have been as elaborate as his, Maggie was giddy to have so much pure and undivided attention on her. Especially since it was James giving it.

The wine had gone to her head a bit, making her feel a bit more outgoing than usual. She asked if he would show her the rest of his house, so they started on the tour. Skipping over the study that she had discovered earlier, he took her right down to the underground garage.

James had a small, but impressive collection of luxury vehicles. Each one a dark jet black, favoring that over any of the more gaudy color options. He was the kind of man that enjoyed his wealth and loved to take advantage of it, but didn’t really appreciate the attention that came along with it. His Bugatti Chiron was sandwiched between a Rolls Royce Phantom and a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spider; with his beloved Aston Martin parked out front.

Up through the foyer, to the second floor held the formal living room. The vast wood burning fireplace was the focal point of the room. Long couches set in an inviting circle made it the perfect place for entertaining guests. Full windows enjoy an unobstructed view overlooking Central Park.

Along with the formal living room, the second floor held a spectacular gym and two guest suites. The third floor held three more, along with a small smoking room, connecting two of them with side by side doors.

James stepped the two of them into the elevator, headed to the secluded sixth floor of the home. Exiting the lift, opening up to reveal a pristine entryway to the master suite. Taking up the entire top floor, it held a private living room with ceilings towering well over the rest. Arched windows opened up the space, making it look even larger. Leading through to the bedroom, sat a California king sized mattress, covered in onyx Egyptian cotton sheets. The walls were even darker than the bed, a deep midnight color painted over the custom millwork paneling.

As the two of them stopped walking, coming to the end of the tour, the air grew tight with anticipation. The oversized bed and their mutual pining being the elephants in the room, making the space feel terribly cramped.

Unable to count the amount of times James had imagined her lying on the bed behind her, he became overwhelmed. Usually he’d just chuck his date down onto it, not thinking twice, but he wanted to make sure Maggie was fully enthusiastic.

He took a step towards her, making her gulp down a wad of cottony saliva. Her throat felt incredibly parched, like she was standing in the desert, searching for an oasis. James picked up on her timid reaction, but it only made him want it that much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo cliff hanger? 💕
> 
> Gimme your thoughts. I want them all, please.
> 
> Also, shoutout to vintagelove54, simmerandcry, Vi, and DiamondDoll for feeding my comment addiction.


	15. Part 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the long awaited smut for ya'll💕
> 
> Not as filthy as I wanted it to be, but James doesn't wasn't to scare her... not yet at least.

Throwing caution to the wind, as if they read each other’s minds, they crashed together. James leaned down so far, to accommodate for Maggie’s barefoot height. His lips moved with fervor over hers, swallowing up her tentative movements as she tried to keep up.

His strong hands slithered over her body, finally able to touch her the way he’d wanted— the way he’d been trying to stifle from the moment he saw her at the showcase. He kneaded into her skin, enjoying the way it would easily manipulate under his rough movements.

Getting sick of the crouched position, he scooped her up into his arms, making her yelp. He walked over to the bed, placing her down carefully on his lap as he sat back onto the mattress. With her legs draped over his knees, sitting sideways on him, she could feel how hard he was through his trousers.

James slid his hand over one of her thighs, fingers resting dangerously deep between her legs, making her spread them slightly. The warmth radiating from her core made him groan at the feeling. Creeping his hand further up, just about to touch her, she pulled away.

Maggie looked at him with a nervous expression, rosy lips pouting a smidge.

“What’s wrong?” James asked, concerned he had been too forward.

“Nothing. It’s just that… I’ve only ever been with one man before. I— I don’t really know if I’m any good…” her voice drew off, chewing her lip anxiously, “I mean with this kind of stuff. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Swelling with pride, James shook his head, showing the start of a smile. He looked her deep in the eye, to make his point perfectly clear. “No matter what you do, I will _love_ it. You don’t know how many times I’ve thought of this.” His hand slid under her jaw, caressing her cheek. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll be the one in control whenever we do this. You won’t mess up because you won’t have to make any decisions.”

She didn’t quite understand what he meant, but she nodded obediently anyways.

“Do you want to do this? I need your unwavering consent before we continue.” Maggie nodded again. “Little one, I need you to use your words.”

“Yes. Yes, please.” She softly cooed.

With her approval, James dove back in. Their kisses were more passionate now, both of them sure of what was going to happen between them. He was thrilled at her excellent manners. He knew he wouldn’t have to do much training since she was already halfway to what he desired most— a submissive little pet.

His hand quickly returned to its spot between her legs. This time, not skipping a beat, he hiked up her dress. Thick thumb swiping over her cleft, eliciting a meek purr from her lips. The honeyed sound made him growl back into her mouth and pick up his movements.

She reached over to start slowly unbuttoning his shirt, being as careful as she could. James internally laughed to himself about how shy she was. Pulling back from her lips he leaned back smidge and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying to the floor. Showing her truly how little his possession meant to him, despite the wad of material being more than her rent. Leaving him in just his trousers, she marveled down at his bare chest, taking in how intricate the designs of his tattoos were. Inner artist taking over her lust filled thoughts.

Quickly pulling her back to the situation at hand, James stood her up from his lap. She stood before him as he stayed seated on the bed. It was the only time they had been eye to eye since meeting. He reached around to find the zipper of her dress, making quick work of pulling it down. The dress fell off of her, revealing her new lingerie set. _Adorable_. She looked like a nymph, covered in delicate flowers, like she should be lounging in the Garden of the Hesperides. He gawked at the sight for only a moment before standing up and lifting her into his arms.

He crawled onto the bed, lying her down gently onto her back underneath him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen— like Christmas morning. A special present just for him, ready to be unwrapped. After taking a moment to admire her, he fell down onto her, nibbling over the skin on her neck. Her body writhed under his.

James’ hand found its home back between her legs, pulling her panties to the side this time. She was dripping for him already and he had barely touched her. Circling his digits around her sensitive clit, she mewled. Dipping into her wetness, he pushed the tip of his finger into her. Hearing a gasp at the intrusion, he lifted his head from her neck, to look her in the eye for his first time feeling inside of her.

Pushing deeper, until his entire middle finger was in her pussy. Maggie scrunched her eyes shut at the feeling. _Fuck_ was she tight. She was about to be in a world of hurt at the massive size of his cock, so he had his work cut out for him to get her prepped enough.

He worked his finger into her, stretching her open more and more. He felt her dripping down onto his palm. Growing eager, he shoved another finger into her, making her cry out loud this time. Picking up his pace again, he started his massage on the spot inside of her that made her see stars.

As his hand worked, he kissed down her body until he was seated between her legs. Pulling back for a moment, he slipped her panties off of her legs, shoving them into his pocket for later. Nestled between her thighs, he wasted no time tasting her. Licking a long stripe over her folds, his eyes rolled back in his head. She was just as delicious as he thought she would be.

Tasting his doll. _At last._

Maggie shot up from the bed at the foreign feeling, staring down at the man between her legs.

Wearing a smug smirk, James pulled away to look up at her. “Never had this sweet pussy eaten before, babydoll?” She shook her head, brows pulled tight together. He sighed, fucking livid no one had taken advantage of the mouthwatering treat she held between her legs. “Well, your idiotic boy toy didn’t know what he was missing.”

Leaning back in, he continued his lapping of her slick juices, while his thick fingers curled inside of her. She arched her back as she moaned loudly, spreading her legs wider for him. The sound had him growing that much harder, he thrusted his hips forward, grinding his clothed erection into the edge of the bed, desperately needing release now.

As his tongue worked over her, he felt her walls pulsing over his fingers, signaling her oncoming release. “You gonna cum for me?”

“Yes.” She whined, pathetically. “I am.”

Usually he would’ve made her call him sir or daddy, but they hadn’t had that discussion yet and he wanted to taste her gushing over his mouth too badly to interrupt his rhythm for it now. “Good girl. Cum.”

With his permission, she did. _Hard_. A loud cry rolled out from her chest as she threw her head back into he plush mattress below her. James’ mouth and fingers pulling her through it, like she was being dragged underwater. Her toes curled as her legs wrapped over his shoulders, pulling him snug to her as his scruffy jaw was smothered in her need.

Her body went limp. He moved back off of the bed, standing before her. His eyes never left hers as he unbuttoned his pants, unzipping them and gripping the sides. Yanking down his trousers and underwear in one fell swoop to reveal himself to her.

Maggie’s jaw dropped at the sheer size of him. Out of everything she had seen tonight, his cock was the most impressive, by far. It bobbed between his legs, red and angry with the need to be embedded deep inside of her. He creeped back onto the mattress, over her trembling body. She was starting to feel so sure of herself up until now. “Um, James?” She started, looking back up from between his legs. He hummed for her to continue. “I don’t know if you’ll um… _fit_.”

Letting out a chuckle, he shook his head at her. _He’d make it fit_ , he thought to himself. He absolutely refused to go another night without being inside of her warmth. “Don’t worry, little one. I’ll go slow.” He gripped himself tight in his hand, pumping himself a few times as his eyes ravished her body.

The realization that her breasts were still covered made him stop his movements, reaching forward and snapping the bra in half, right between the cups. She whimpered, pouting down at her destroyed gift from Natasha. “I’ll buy you a thousand more just like it, if you’d like, baby.” She let out a giggle at the offer, beaming up at him.

His attention quickly focused in on her exposed breasts. Just as he’d imagined, they were perfect. Pert, peach colored nipples peaked from the cold air. Leaning in he sucked carefully on each one, giving them both some special attention.

Nudging her legs back open with his knees, she spread wide for him. He could see a dribble of moisture dripping from her hole, down to her ass, making his mouth water. Resting a hand beside her head, he lowered himself down. Kissing her entrance with the very tip of his cock. She held her breath, bracing for what she figured would be searing pain.

James heard the hitch and pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. His hips tilted, plunging the first inch of him into her. Eyes rolling so far back in his head, he could see his brain. She felt like heaven. It took everything in him to not slam into her. This time, he was the one holding his breath.

He pushed in deeper, inch by agonizing inch, until he bottomed out. Maggie whined through her bitten lips, brows knit in focus. She took him like a champ. He nearly came at the sight of himself fully seated in the girl. The way her pussy was stretched to its full width to accommodate him.

“You’re doing so well, doll.” He bent down to kiss her passionately. “You feel _so_ tight. So _perfect_ wrapped around me _._ ” He whispered into her mouth with his deep raspy voice.

Rocking back, almost pulling all the way out, he thrusted right back in, slowly. Wide hips pumping back and forth, pistoning his thick length into her. She wrapped her legs tightly around his wide waist as her arms wrapped around his back.

Maggie had never felt like this before, every part of her was thoroughly turned on. She wanted him even closer than he already was, if that was even possible. Every inch of this tattooed skin was connected to her, but she needed more. “James— _unh_.” She could barely speak through the pleasure she was feeling. “Can you go— um…”

“Harder?” He finished her thought, receiving a zealous nod from her. With that, he picked up his pace, ramming into her, just as hard as she needed. But still being gentle with her. He was holding back his hidden sadistic urges, making sure she was comfortable. With each of his forceful ruts, she would let out a squeak into his mouth. Each one egging him on.

Scraping her tiny pink painted nails down his meaty, muscled back. Scratching over the faces of each five figure portrait covering his skin. She wiggled her hips, to try her best to match his movements, attempting to meet him halfway, but failing miserably. He was much too strong, slamming her body deep into the mattress with his cock.

James reached down between them, leaning up off of her to watch his thumb play with her stiff clit. Looking up at him, seeing how menacing he looked made moisture pour from her. He looked like a king— godlike almost. Long dark hair swayed with his movements, surrounding his stoic face as he let out low grunts from his chest. Midnight colored designs covering every inch of his chiseled body. Each muscle perfectly sculpted, hard edges at every part of him.

Overwhelmed with pleasure, Maggie let out a cry. “I’m gonna cum.”

Determined to pull it out of her, his thrusts became erratic. Gliding along her walls, with each twisting stroke, feeling his release coming on quickly as well. He reached down and gripped the back of her neck, pulling her up to meet his lips. Tongues wrapping and swirling around the others. “Cum on my cock. Be a good girl and cum on my cock.” He demanded, voice breathy, but dominant.

Like the obedient girl she was, she came on the spot. She moaned loudly. Hot breath mixing, sweat dripping from both of their overheated bodies. Nearly blacking out from the intense feeling blooming in her chest.Pussy fluttering tightly around James, making him follow shortly behind. He growled deep. Animalistic. While he pounded deeper than ever before, forcing as much of his cum into her as he could. Claiming her pussy as his.

Their movements slowed to a stop. Collapsed in a pile together. The sheets below them now sopping wet with sweat and cum. He didn't pay it any mind. It was nothing to him that he just ruined his four thousand dollar sheets.

Pulling out of her, he rolled over, adjusting her limp body to his chest. A chill ran up her arms from the cooling sheen of sweat, but the rest of her was ridiculously warm from the man holding her tight in his arms. The world went quiet as they let sleep wash over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for leaving the sweetest comments! I get so hyped whenever I get a new one.
> 
> That being said-- I'm in a shit mood today thanks to some insults that were left in my inbox last night. I did get a few laughs out of it. I especially loved being called a cunt.
> 
> If you need me, I'll be in the dumpster with my shit writing skills.


	16. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo sweet, sweet morning after fluff💕
> 
> Also, if you have the means-- please check out Tom Ford ombre leather. It's what James wears and its *chefs kiss*

As always, Maggie awoke with the sun.

Momentarily confused as to where she was, but her head slowly caught up with her eyes, instantly answering her concerns. She shifted her thighs, feeling just how sore she was between her legs. Wincing at the pain for a moment, it was followed by a gush of cum dripping from her. The feeling was obscene. Reaching down, she slid he fingers through her folds feeling how much of a sloppy mess James truly made of her. _She loved it._

Rolling over to sneak a peak at him, she found the bed was empty. Pouting for a moment, a small note placed on his pillow caught her eye. Clutching the fluffy duvet to her bare chest, she reached over and picked it up.

_Good morning, doll._

_You looked too sweet for me to wake you._

_I had to stop by my office for a bit, but I’ll be back shortly._

_Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Call if you need me._

_\- J.B.B._

She stayed in bed for a bit longer, enjoying the warmth. Her petite body nearly drowning in the vast stretching sea of luxurious sheets. She couldn’t imagine how James had the will to pull himself from the comfortable bed everyday. Finding a crumb of motivation, her jello-like legs crawled over the wide mattress.

Then, padding into the walk in wardrobe to find something to wear. The ‘closet’ was as big as her entire apartment. All darkly washed, expensive fabrics lining the walls. Each one with a more impressive designer brand than the last. Her hands fell on a ridiculously soft sweater and slipped it over her body, looking like a dress on her.

Making her way through the home, down to the floor below, her rudely growling stomach motivating her quick pace. Once in the kitchen, she made herself some eggs and toast. She desperately wanted coffee, but couldn’t for the life of her figure out how to work the high tech machine.

Sitting with her legs curled up on the dining room chair, tucked under the oversized sweater, she scarfed down her meal. After cleaning up, she wandered around, appreciating the space without any watchful stares raking over her. Making her way to her favorite room of the entire home— the study. Picking out a classic hardback novel, she curled up onto one of the leather Hermes couches, draping a blanket over her legs.

Letting the literature take her away from life momentarily, she became immersed in the story, just like she loved to do. Brain drawing pictures of the plot, imagining every last minute detail. Her eyes began to feel heavy, so allowed them to close, falling asleep with the book resting open over her chest.

Across town, James was rushing to finish up the work he was having to deal with. Pissed as hell he was ripped from his blissful Saturday morning with his doll. He desperately wanted to fuck her awake, keeping her in bed the entire day. Keeping his cock embedded deep inside of her where it belonged.

The second he sent out his last email, he was out. Practically sprinting through the empty building, his long strides cutting his time in half, down to the sidewalk just as the valet brought his car around. Slipping one of the men a crisp Benjamin, he sped off. Foot resting on the gas the entire ride home.

Going straight up to the bedroom, hoping to catch Maggie still nude and fully destroyed. The bed was empty, sheets perfectly made up. _Good girl,_ he thought. Making his way down to the next floor, empty again. Down one more to the study, he found her. He should’ve known she’d be in there.

The little thing was curled up on his couch, covered in his Versace cashmere wool throw. He softened at the sight. Stalking forward, he sat down beside her. Scooping her up into his arms, she mumbled nonsense in her sleep. He rested her over his chest, cradling her to him, while she dozed. Still in her dreamworld.

The affectionate move startled him. It was almost involuntary. It wasn’t in his nature to act that way. Usually he would’ve called his date a cab the second he opened his eyes, practically kicking her out on her ass before she was dressed.

After sitting there for a while, letting her rest, James shifted her over in his arms, accidentally waking her in the process. Her eyes blinked open, peeking up to see him holding her. A smile spread across her face, replacing her sleepy expression.

“Hello, little one.” He said through his cold exterior, never showing an ounce of emotion, despite his loving words. She really did look so small in his arms. Her curly hair was tangled in the most perfect way, she had light purple splotches covering her neck. Eyes squinty and hazed. The best part was— she was wearing his sweater. Swimming in his Brunello Cucinelli cashmere. She even smelled like him. Tom Ford ombre leather. Rich and smokey.

“Hi.” She softly breezed, following it with the most adorable yawn he had ever seen. “Sorry I stayed over last night. I guess I sorta passed out after we…” Her voice trailed off. She was still shy despite the way he fucked her the night before.

James combed his fingers through her hair. “I’m more than thrilled to have you here with me. You’re always welcome in my home.”

She happily wiggled in his grasp, nuzzling closer to him. He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, resting in the crook of his neck. “Do you have anything to do today? Work?” He asked.

“Nope. My day is wide open.”

_Perfect_ , he thought to himself. He wanted her all to himself as long as he could have her. Her undivided attention was gold to him. “Mind if I hog your time then?” He knew she wouldn’t mind, the way she clung to him now. She didn’t want to let go of him either.

“Please do.” Maggie beamed up at him.

“You know, I actually have a surprise for you. I was intending to give it to you last night before you left, but since we got side tracked, I’d like to give it to you now.”

With an excited nod, he lifted them off the couch. Carrying her on his hip like a child through his home, using his free hand to open a few doors and enter the elevator, not letting her feet touch the ground once. She was incredibly impressed with his strength, but honestly he barely even registered her weight.

Waltzing into the formal living room on the second floor, where he planned on taking her last night for a romantic evening post dinner. What happened instead soared well over his hopes, but regardless he wanted to give her the gift he had ready for her since he had first asked her to dinner. He barked strict orders into the phone at his assistant. Along with picking up groceries for their meal, he requested for them to make a few more stops while they were out.

Maggies’s jaw dropped when she saw the display that sat before them. Three Venus et Fleur arrangements sat perfectly placed on the marble coffee table. Elegant clusters of stunning pink eternity roses nestled in white suede hatboxes. One hundred and fifty roses in each one. Each one well over a thousand dollars. “James, they’re beautiful.” She gushed, turning to press a kiss to his lips.

He set her down on her feet. “That’s not all.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out a slim white box, extending it to her.

Her brows furrowed, realizing it was jewelry. With how lavish he lived, she knew it was sure to be extravagant, which made her nervous. She loved to be spoiled as much as the next girl, but she wasn’t exactly the materialistic type. She usually felt guilty accepting gifts. Popping open the lid, to reveal the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Twenty four karat gold, cradling large diamonds that wrapped over the entirety of the chain, six small golden butterflies dangled from the sparkling band.

“I saw it the other day when I was out and I knew I had to get it for you. It reminded me of the dress you wore the night we had first drinks with Steve and Nat.”

Maggie was speechless. She was overwhelmed by the sweet gesture, but also that he had remembered what she wore all those weeks ago. No man had ever spared her so much attention in her life. “I— I can’t accept this. It’s too extravagant.” She sputtered out, trying to hand it back to him.

With a silent scolding look from James, she clamped her mouth shut. He took the box from her and pulled the necklace out, unhinging it as he spoke. “Margaret, I’m sure you understand by now,” he stepped around her, swiping her hair from her shoulders so he could reach around to place it onto her chest, “that I live more than comfortably. I want to spoil you _thoroughly_.” Clasping the hooks together, releasing it for it to fall onto her collarbones.

She chewed her lip nervously, feeling like she was rude for trying to give it back. His wide hands gripped her shoulders and spun her back around, to see her wearing a pouty expression. “Do you not like it?”

“N— _No_. No, I love it. It’s gorgeous.” He tilted his head for her to continue. “You’re very generous, James. I guess I feel bad that I can’t reciprocate.”

He was taken aback by her confession. He had never met a woman that wasn’t after his wealth before. Most of them would’ve thrown a fit if their dinner didn’t cost at least five thousand or if he wasn’t taking them shopping once a week. The fact that she was even slightly guilty made him adore her that much more. She was so sheltered. Not a greedy bone in her body.

“Doll, you don’t _ever_ need to feel bad about this kind of thing. I could buy this a thousand times over and my bank account wouldn’t even feel it.” His tone was grave. Unwavering. “You deserve to be spoiled.” He pressed his lips to hers, staying bent down to look her in the eye. “You re not in trouble, so stop pouting. Okay?”

A smile replaced the frown she was wearing and she obediently nodded. “Thank you so much.” Her fingers traced over the cold diamonds.

He took a step forward, kissing her passionately. Lips moving aggressively over hers. His huge hands ran down over her cashmere covered body, landing just below her ass. He scooped her up, wrapping her legs around his wide waist. “As adorable as that looks with my sweater,” nodding down to the diamonds dripping from her neck, “I’d love to see you in _just_ the necklace.”

Racing up to the bedroom, he wasted no time stripping her down bare, since she had nothing underneath the sweater. This time, he didn’t hold back. He fucked her the way he wanted, knowing now that she can handle his size.

Making sure to take a moment to taste her again, unable to get enough of her sweet pussy. Like a man starved. He spread her legs and rammed himself into her. Pounding her body into his mattress. The room was filled with the sounds of their needy moans.

Flipping her over, with her squishy ass sitting high in the air for him, he fucked her hard. Watching the way her curves would ripple with each of his aggressive movements. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling it, arching her back even more for him. She yelped at the rough treatment, but she felt herself cinching tighter around him, realizing it turned her on to no end.

Their movements were vigorous. Both of them wanting the other body and soul.

The way he would split her open, fucking into a pussy that was much too small for him. Maggie couldn’t get enough. She had never been left in such a destroyed state as she had with James. He was meticulous. Making sure she came an obscene amount of times before he even considering finishing himself off. When he did though, he let out a growl and ground his hips hard into her. Needing to fill her up in every way imaginable.

The two of them laid in a heap of sweat and panting. Holding the other tight, despite the scorching heat of their bodies.

Once their breath slowed, the afternoon sun was rolling into the bedroom, washing the black walls in a vermillion glow. The had quite literally fucked the day away.

Maggie’s fingers trailed over his core, tracing the art over his defined abs. “I really like your tattoos.” Rolling over to admire more of them. As much as the shape of his body was a work of art, his tattoos were just as impressive. Not a single one was subpar. Each one a flawless handcrafted design, she was sure costed thousands of dollars. “What made you want to get them?”

He pondered her question, unsure of how to respond. James had always appreciated art. Being that he spent most of his his youth hunched over a sketchbook, to his parents’ disappointment, and then spending a large portion of his fortune on pieces as an adult. The real reason being that he was influenced by his time in the criminal world. Most of his team members were covered in ink, so he shortly followed suit, ending up falling in love with the look.

He genuinely considered telling her about his past for a moment, but figured he could table that discussion for a different time.

“Like I’ve said before, I appreciate art more than the average person. I started to collect a tattoos here and there on my travels across the world, being inked by people of different cultures. Overtime, my whole body filled up.” He kept his explanation vague, skipping over the dark side of his past.

He wasn’t lying to her, per se— he just wasn’t giving her the whole story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all for hyping up my work. Each and every one of you mean the world to me. I want to wrap you all in a big tattooed James Barnes hug♥️♥️♥️


	17. Part 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short, but no less important. Much like Maggie herself.
> 
> Natasha is starting to feel guilty about lying to her friend.

Maggie was dropped at home Sunday afternoon. Spending the night before fucking each other into oblivion, leaving her a demolished shell of a girl. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Going another three rounds throughout the night and morning, she was exhausted. Even when they weren’t having sex, he was wedged deep inside of her mentally. He picked and prodded at her brain, absorbing any bit of information she would slip out. He wanted it all. _Every goddamn part of her._

She had spent the whole weekend with him, both feeling like they could never get enough. Mostly ignoring Natasha over the last day, her phone was filled to the brim with missed calls and texts. Only responding once to say ‘Yes I’m alive. I’ll call you when I’m home.’

As she lounged back on her couch, wearing one of James’ shirts as a dress, she held her phone to her ear. Only one ring passed before it was picked up. Natasha was already screaming into the phone, angry as hell.

She had always been protective of her friend. Checking in with her everyday to make sure she wasn’t murdered, due to her naively trusting nature that pissed Natasha off to no end. Although she knew James wouldn’t do anything, her concerns that something bad had happened to Maggie were slightly heightened because of his past crimes.

“Nat, calm down.”

“No, Mags. I will not calm down. You can't just _ignore_ me for—“

“I’ve been at James’ house since Friday night.” She blurted out, instantly silencing the loud reprimanding.

“Oh really?” Natasha’s tone changed in a flash. Going straight from furious to absolutely enthralled.

Maggie chuckled, light flush of pink brushed over her cheeks as she twiddled with her hair. “Yes. Ugh, Nat? He’s _wonderful_.” Her fingers traced over the necklace she hadn’t taken off since he placed it around her neck. Wearing it like a collar, she felt claimed by him. Like his possession.

On the other side of the call, Natasha was thrilled. There might not even be a word to express how thankful, proud, and excited she felt for her friend. She had spent their entire friendship trying to find her a man and it was finally happening. She loved her friend more than anything, so knowing she was about to experience the affections that were fully deserved made her heart swell. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.”

Cutting the call short, she booked it to Maggie’s apartment from hers across the river, cancelling her rehearsals for the day. Rushing in, she sat down on the couch with her to discuss every last detail. The two of them talked for hours, discussing everything. Every last detail was run over, twice. Natasha had never been inside of James’ home, so her interest was peaked to say the least. Steve was extremely well off, but James had disgustingly god-like wealth.

Maggie showed her the three boxes of near-designer quality roses. Preserved to last longer than the average, which she didn’t even know was possible, but with money she guessed, anything was. “Oh, and then this.” She reached into the shirt she wore, digging out the twenty-four karat gold, diamond covered necklace. “He said it reminded him of that butterfly dress I wore the night we first got drinks with you and Steve.”

Natasha’s eyes bugged out of her head. She figured the piece was _at_ _least_ sixty thousand with the pure, impressive quality of the diamonds that wrapped around her neck, along with the solid gold encasing them. The butterflies were a sweet touch. Very Margaret Everlee. James clearly knew her well, but she wasn’t surprised by that. Steve had told her enough about the man to know he was stunningly observant of everything around him. To a fault almost. His brain was packed with more knowledge at the age of thirty-six than most people would come by in their entire lives.

To celebrate the successful weekend, Maggie pulled out a bottle of vodka she kept stashed away and poured a couple of shots. Her embarrassingly low tolerance left her head dizzy after only a few more. Natasha knocked back four more, to catch up to her tiny friend. Tipsy as hell, they were running around the apartment, dancing to music.

Maggie tripped and fell down to her ass, cheekily grinning up to the red head. “Ya know… he has the biggest dick.” She admitted. She never would’ve said that, if it weren’t for the bitterly strong liquor coursing through her.

Letting out a loud cackle, Natasha hunched over clutching her side. “How big, babe?” She held out her hands for measure, letting Maggie space them out until the distance hit roughly ten inches. Her jaw dropped, imagining him fitting inside of her petite friend. “You’re kidding, right?”

Shaking her head roughly, Maggie giggled to herself. She was drunk, sure, but she wasn’t wrong. The man was shockingly hung. “When I first saw it, I nearly cried. But it’s good. It’s _so_ good, Nat.” She gushed, closing her eyes at the thought of him.

“I’d believe you. He definitely comes off as the type.” Natasha plopped down on the floor beside her. “I’m happy for you, but make sure you don’t fall too fast. The guy can be intense when he sets his mind to things.”

Maggie tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean? You’ve been the one pushing this since the first time I met him.”

She sighed, her expression turned solemn. There was no way she could tell her about James’ past now. She was too far gone already. She knew her friend had only been with that loser Eliot and that she’d grow attached quickly. That’s how Maggie worked. She liked comfort. It was what kept her living her monotonous routine without really going after anything bigger and better. It was definitely showing growth that she was seeing the handsome James Barnes, so she couldn’t be the one to ruin that for her. She was letting her dance with the devil, but she needed this.

“Just be careful. I don’t want to see you getting hurt is all.”

“You think he’d hurt me?”

The insinuation made Maggie nervous. Part of her already felt like it was too good to be true. But emotional pain wasn’t the only kind of pain Natasha was worried about. The guy had some dark shadows behind him. She knew James would never hurt her intentionally, but there was always the chance of getting caught in the crossfire between him and someone else that dared test his temper.

“I never said that. I think it’s obvious he cares about you” Gesturing to the flowers and the necklace. “But just be careful.” Keeping her tone lighter at the end, shrugging to backtrack her audible concern.

Despite her attempt at reassurance, it struck a chord with Maggie. She knew Natasha’s concerns were current. She never worried about anything, so hearing her openly express that made her rethink everything.

All of that, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how her intrusive thoughts she had before, stilled over the weekend. There wasn’t a moment that went by without feeling truly and completely desired by James. He held her close at all times, barely letting her feet touch the ground whenever they actually made it out of bed. What was supposed to be a simple dinner turned into the most romantic weekend of her life.

Across town, James was taking a rudely hot steam shower. Feeling on top of the world, but thinking of her just the same. Even with him doing most of the work in bed over the last three days, he was feeling better than ever. He was one of those men that could thrive on very little sleep. Finally getting his cock into his doll, he figured his desires would be sated, but they weren’t.

He needed more.

Her pussy was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Better than any gourmet restaurant had ever dined. Better than the six figured wines he had in his cellar. He was like an addict that just had a taste of the world’s most divine black tar heroin, knowing it would only get worse from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat is so morally gray sometimes ugh. She means well, but she's just going to make this harder for Maggie.


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh my readers are so fucking smart💕 I have most of this prewritten and you predict the plot so often, I love you all. Your brains are just as twisted as mine and I'm living for it.
> 
> This chapter is definitely one of my favorites. It makes it clear that it's James' world and Maggie is just living in it.
> 
> A little shopping, a little dressing room smut. Did we expect anything less from the man?

Maggie had finished her second piece for James over the next couple of weeks.

It came along perfectly. Mostly black this time, to contrast the first, but still complimentary with the similar style. Finding bits of time between helping Natasha finish moving, work, and her ‘dinner’ dates with James. She was glued to his hip— er, his cock really. It was leaving her feeling obscenely empty whenever they were apart.

When she brought the piece to the office, with the help of one of his drivers this time, he thanked her by eating her pussy on his desk, along with transferring her the large amount of funds he promised for it. _“A lunch break”_ he teased. Putting her on display for all of Manhattan, a thousand feet in the air, in the tall skyscraper. He could taste her on his lips for the rest of his day.

James sat in his office Friday morning, mind completely unfocused on anything that came across his desk. His thoughts were swirling with images of Maggie’s body. Her pert breasts bouncing as she rode him, the way her ass would jiggle when he slammed into her from behind. Her soft cries when she came on his tongue. She wiggled her way into his brain like a parasite, feasting on it, leaving it mush.

Launching himself from his desk chair, he stalked down the hallway. Knocking on the ajar door and peeking in to find Steve on a call. He could tell by the tone of his voice that it wasn’t work related. He cooed sweet words into the receiver, telling Natasha about their plans for the weekend.

James cleared his throat to get his attention. Steve’s eyes flashed up to meet him standing in the doorway. “Baby, I gotta go.” He paused and gave a hum of agreement before hanging up. “Sorry, pal. What's going on?”

“I’m leaving for the day. I’ve told my assistants to forward my calls to you.”

Steve’s brows pinched. “Everything okay?” He knew it wasn’t like his friend to leave early, let alone not accept calls while he was gone. He hadn’t taken a single day off since starting the company, often coming in on weekends and staying late into the night, hunched over his desk or yelling into the phone.

“Everything is fine. I have some things that need my attention elsewhere.”

He strode through his building. Sending a text once he got inside the elevator.

James: Are you at home?

A near instant response buzzed in his palm.

Maggie: Yes, I am.

James: I’m picking you up. Get dressed. I’ll be there in ten.

Maggie hopped into the Aston Martin, flashing her adorable grin that made the freckle brushed corners of her eyes scrunch up. James nearly took her right back up to her apartment when he saw her cute little outfit.

She wore a lace cropped blouse, nearly looking like a bra, her breasts looked delectable. Her cream skirt rested below her knees, looking more innocent than the top, but that didn’t stop his imagination from running wild. It didn’t help that she was wearing the butterfly necklace he had bought her. He savored the sight of her wearing it. Just like she had been every single time since he gifted the thing. Claimed by him. “Doll, are you trying to kill me?” His baritone drawl was playful.

Her smile wavered, head tilted, worried she had done something wrong.

“I have half a mind to take you right back upstairs,” he leaned into her neck, nose sliding up underneath her ear, warm breath sending shivers up her spine, “and _fuck you_ into oblivion.”

Eyes rolling back in her head as she felt his hand creeping over her thigh, swiping a finger between her legs for only a moment, before pulling back away. He reached over her shoulder and gripped the seatbelt, wrapping it over her, buckling her safely to the seat. He sped off from the sidewalk, inked palm pressed open to the wheel. His other adjusted his hard cock in his Alexander McQueen trousers, then moved over to grip the back of her neck while he drove.

Giggling to herself over flustering the man that was stoic as a marble statue, she twisted in her seat to face him. “Where are we going?”

He eyed her with the slight smug grin he wore so often around her, being the only tiny bit of emotion he showed besides rage. “Shopping.”

The jet black car rolled to a stop in front of a row of designer boutiques. Maggie gulped when she saw the Dior sign twinkling above them, place centered on the sparkly glass front. James kept a tight grip on her waist as he walked them inside, through the tall double doors. The room smelled like Sicilian citron, amber, and musk leaving a singular trail of luxury.

Ivory walls led up to the towering ceiling. Marble tiled floors spread wide, holding bright displays. The glass structures encased handbags and jewelry, all illuminated to show every last minute detail of the designers intention. Eggshell couches rested in the corners of the room, looking too clean to even consider sitting on.

A gorgeous blonde stylist greeted them from behind the counter, showing off her phosphorescent white teeth. Maggie turned to James. “What are we doing here?” She whispered.

“Why are you whispering?”

She shrugged. It felt like a museum. Like a place she didn’t belong. She wanted to feel as invisible as possible.

“I told you before— we’re shopping. I’d like to spoil you today.”

Although every part of her was screaming at her to argue him on it, she stayed quiet, giving a nod. Pleased with her obedience, they started to walk about the room. Her eyes trailed over all of the accessories.

Luxurious fabric clothing covered the walls, sunk deep into glass cabinets. Cases of expensive jewelry sparkled under the display lights. She walked as quietly as she could, tiny pink mules clicking on the tiled floor. She stayed as close to James as she could, bumping into his side, with his comforting grip around her neck encouraging her to keep moving. “Like anything you see?” He pried.

Chewing her lip nervously, she shrugged.

“Margaret, I brought you here because I want you to shop. Not just look around.” She nodded. “Use your words.” He demanded, staring down at her pout with a cool expression.

“I— I just feel bad about this kind of stuff. I don’t want you to think _this_ is why I like you. You don’t need to spoil me like this.”

He sighed though his nose. Releasing her neck, his hands slid around to cup her cheek, swiping a thumb over it. “You’re too sweet, doll.” He bent down to lean into her ear. “But to be frank, I don’t give a _fucking_ _shit_ if you feel bad. I want you to be dripping in my wealth. You deserve it.” He spoke slow, over enunciating each word with a grave severity that made her heart race.

When James pulled back she wore a smile, top teeth chewing on her bottom. Not out of anxiety this time, but with lust and excitement. “Okay.”

After his slightly terrifying pep talk, she warmed up to the idea of letting go of her worries. As she shopped, she noticed nothing had prices, which she figured was for the best. The stylist set up a dressing room for her, adding a few pieces in along with the ones she and James had picked out.

She would change into a piece and step out to show James. He sat on one of the padded chairs, swallowing it up with his oversized body. He unfortunately was on a work phone call, despite his efforts to mitigate them earlier in the day. Each time she would strut out, he felt his pants growing tighter and tighter.

Maggie peeked her head around the corner wearing a nervous look. “Um, James?” His eyes flashed up to hers, still talking into the phone. He paused, raising his brows for her to continue. “Can I have some help with this zipper?”

“I’ll call you back, Steve.” He hung up before he could answer, shoving his phone into his pocket as he walked over to the dressing room.

Stepping inside, she was wearing a duchesse satin square-neck dress. He had never seen her in black before, but he loved it. She stood facing the mirror, lifting up her long curls to expose her bare back and zipper. He couldn’t take his eyes off her body in the reflection. He had never seen firsthand how stark the contrast of their sizes was until now. The girl barely reached his chest.

His hands reached down and pulled the zipper up slowly, encasing her body in the expensive fabric.

“Thank you.” She brushed down the sides of the dress, yanking it into place. Her eyes scrutinized the way it rested over her. “What do you think?” Looking up at James behind her through the reflection.

His inked hands slid up over her ass, up her sides, resting on her breasts to give them a squeeze. “I think…” he leaned down to run his hands back over her curves again, “I’m about to rip this to shreds and have my way with you.”

Maggie smiled through the mirror, shaking her head at him. “Oh, stop. We’re in public. Seriously, what do you think of the dress?”

A wicked smile spread across his face as his hands fell on her hips. He hiked up the hem of the dress, exposing her lace panties. He shoved his hand into the front of them, thick fingers instantly finding her clit. He stroked over it in slow circles, watching her face contort in the reflection. He other had found its way back up to her chest, reaching in to grab a handful of her breast.

Feeling moisture pool between her folds, he dug deeper between her legs, shoving two fingers inside of her. She yelped at the feeling. “Now, now, doll, you have to be quiet if we’re going to do this.” He whispered in his husky voice. She bit her lip, nodding at him eagerly in response.

His fingers pushed further into her, finding their home pressed against her most sensitive spot. She leaned back to his chest as he crouched forward to accommodate for their height difference. She looked like she was being tortured, the way her face scrunched up as he jabbed into her. He felt her starting to drip onto his palm and her walls clench.

Pulling his fingers from her abruptly, he spun her around by her shoulders to face him. Looking down at her cleavage, he grew angry by the fabric covering her from him. Grabbing handfuls of the neckline he yanked in open, ripping the dress in half. “ _James_.” She cried, jaw slack by the shock of what he just did.

“It’s a fucking piece of material. I’ll pay for it.” He twisted her back around to face the mirror, now enjoying the view so much more. Picking up his movements, she let out a needy sigh. “Now, be a good girl for me and cum.”

“I will.” She whispered in a pathetically whiney voice. “Just don’t stop. Please.”

She felt his cock, as hard as possible pressed against her ass. She rubbed back onto it, eliciting a growl from him. “Play fair, little one. It’s about you today.” He jammed his fingers deep to warn her. “Cum. _Now_.”

She did. Instantly. She squeezed him tight, gushing down on his fingers, dripping over his hand. He kept his grip tight over her breast to hold her up while she wiggled up against him. She stared at him through the mirror, the sight of him alone helping her along and intensifying her climax. She bit down on her lip to muffle her moan, but a small one slipped out. James moved his hand from her chest, up to her mouth to silence her.

Panting heavily as she came down, he slipped his fingers from her pussy and released his tight hold on her. Blinking through her haze, she leaned up against the wall, body weakened from her intense release.

James stood back admiring his work. He lifted his hand to his mouth, covered in the sheen of her cum. He languidly licked each finger and his palm, lapping up any taste of her he could get. His eyes rolled back at the taste. His favorite. The one he couldn’t get off his mind all morning while he tried to work.

“Did that answer your question about the dress?”

Maggie let out a laugh, running her fingers through her hair. “I’ll need another one now that this one is destroyed.” Pulling the shreds of fabric off her shoulders.

They piled up everything she wanted and took it to the register. The stylist gladly rung everything up, pleased by their haul of clothing. Dresses, sweaters, skirts. All of it to Maggie’s taste of course, skipping out on the more sophisticated pieces. Not a single piece of it was for James. Like he had said before— today was about her.

At the end of the transaction James remembered the wad of fabric in his hand. “This too.” He dropped it onto the counter, staring stone faced at the woman behind it, daring her to question him. Maggie turned beet red when she stared down at the rumpled piece of satin. She felt bad for James’ unapologetic behavior, but he _was_ singlehandedly paying the boutiques rent for the next month with a single transaction.

Without sayinga word, she rang up the shreds of the dress. Swiping the sleek black card, she thanked them for their business and sent them on their way.

The second Maggie’s feet hit the sidewalk, she busted out laughing at the interaction. She figured the poor lady would be scarred for a _while_ over it. James held the large black bags in his hand, smiling down at her.

She turned to walk back to the car, but his grip on her neck kept her walking straight down the sidewalk. “Where are we going?”

“You didn’t think we were just going to one store, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite thing in the world is James being a cold, brash asshole to everyone in the world, but Maggie.
> 
> Also, I know their sex isn't very kinky. I intended it to be pretty vanilla for now, since he's holding back his dark side deep down and as a result, subconsciously holding back in the bedroom as well.
> 
> But I promise it gets much more delicious throughout the story.
> 
> Thank you for being my hype-people💕


	19. Part 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugary sweet breakfast time. Send your dentist bills my way💕
> 
> Savor this moment, dolls. Shits about to hit the fan.

The second James dropped down the mass amount of boxes and bags in her doorway, they tore each other apart. He carried her straight to her bedroom and fell onto her full sized mattress. Usually, he would take his time getting her ready for him, but he didn’t have any patience left.

He had spent the whole afternoon watching her put on little fashion shows for him in the designer clothing he had her trying on. Especially after their stunt in the Dior dressing room, he was desperate. He impaled her with his cock the second he could, not even making time to take her panties off, just pulling them to the side. He fucked her hard. Thorough. Like a beast.

Both of them cumming a sinful amount of times throughout the afternoon and night, leaving her sheets a sticky mess.

James awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He stood naked from the mattress. Pulling his pants back on, he glanced over his shoulder, down at Maggie snoozing away her exhaustion from their long night of sex. The summer sunrise poured in from her window, casting an amber ray over her. She looked picturesque, tangled in the sheets of her small bed. He took a moment to absorb the image. Keep it engrained in his memory.

He walked bare chested, to her kitchen. Filling himself a glass of water, he quickly chugged it down. Then another. He filled the glass again, this time for Maggie. He figured she’d wake up as parched as he did. Padding barefoot back down the small hallway, a room he had never seen caught his eye.

Pushing open the white door, to find her art room. It was incredible. Nothing to write home about, sure, but it was pure Maggie. He loved it. The walls were covered in industrial style window paneling, leaving the room bright and airy. The ceilings were a little taller than the rest of her apartment. He figured it was supposed to be the main bedroom. Typical of her to put even her _art_ before her own needs.

Every inch of space was filed with easels, gorgeous half-finished paintings sat atop each one. There was a wooden table, covered in multicolored splotches of dried paint. Brushes sat crammed into mason jars, various tubes of paints were discarded on top messily. Scrawled notes written messily about color theory. He was deeply impressed by the various finished pieces lining the walls of the room. All of them filled with color. Beautiful abstract splashes of hues on some, while others were meticulously detailed realism.

He took a moment to admire every single one of them.

They were perfect.

_They were her._

“Morning.” The soft voice made him spin clean on his heel.

Maggie stood before him, in his shirt. Wearing the completing piece to his outfit. Her big curly hair was knotted, leaving it a voluminous mess around her head. “Hi, sweetheart.” He strode over, lifting her into his arms. She hooked her arms around his neck and locked her ankles together around his waist. “Sorry to intrude on your little sanctuary here. Snooping.” He shrugged.

“No, don’t be sorry.” She spread her fingers into his dark hair. “I’m happy you did.” Leaning forward, she kissed him gently.

“Feel rested, doll?”

“Very.” She rested her head on his shoulder, fully wrapped around him, while he held her tight in his arms. “It’s not like me to sleep in like this. Last night wiped me out.”

He nodded. “I got you a water. I need you to hydrate.” He walked over and picked it up from her work table, placing it in her hand. She drank down the whole thing in one go. Thirsty. Just like he knew she would be.

His naturally observant nature made him pick up easily on her needs. She was easy for most people to read, since she was nothing if not predictable, but to James it was like clockwork. He could tell when she was going to be hungry, tired, thirsty— everything. His skills were magnified tenfold in the bedroom because of it. He could tell what she wanted before she even _knew_ she wanted it.

“Are you hungry?” She asked.

“I’m famished.”

Maggie wiggled from his grasp, down to her feet, wearing a cheeky grin. “Breakfast picnic?”

James chuckled. “Breakfast, what?”

“Picnic.” She chirped. He still looked confused, so she huffed out a sigh and grabbed his hand, lugging him to the kitchen behind her.

She pulled out supplies to cook up a feast for them. After tossing a few pieces of bread into the toaster, she started in on scrambling the eggs. James was multitasking on the bacon and the pancakes. He was showing off, flipping them high into the air and catching them behind his back, making her laugh. Only dropping a few in the process, they were left with a sky-high stack.

It was times like this, when their eleven year age gap seemed to fade away. When they were both laughing and having fun together in an equal environment. No suits, no wealth, no watchful stares. Although James enjoyed taking care of her, these small breaks in their dynamic were nice.

Maggie scurried off to find her quilt and spread it out on the living room floor. Plating up all the food, and pouring a couple mugs of coffee, they carried everything from the kitchen and laid it all out on the quilt. When they were done, they had the most delicious spread of breakfast cradled between them as they sat on the floor.

James leaned on his side while he ate, enjoying the view of the girl that sat politely across from him on crossed legs. Leaving the plates cleared except for a few stray pieces of bacon and swipes of maple syrup. “So… breakfast picnic.” He smirked. “Where’d you get this from?”

“My mom. Growing up, we weren’t exactly the wealthiest. Our dining table was small, so when we wanted to have a big breakfast, we sat on the floor. It ended up becoming a weekly thing. Every Sunday morning, we’d lay out this quilt that we’re on now and eat.” She smiled, but he could see through it. She was hurting. He could tell she truly missed her mother.

He wiggled two fingers for her to crawl over to him. She straddled his legs as he leaned back against the side of the couch. Running his hands over the sides of her thighs, sliding them up to hold the sides of her face. He pulled her down to meet his lips. “You’re not alone anymore, Margaret.”

A few tears filled her eyes, absorbing his words. Understanding what he really meant. He was going to be there for her. No matter what she needed, he wanted to be there for her. She had him now.

It scared him that he had said that. Every instinct he had was off the table when it came to her. She was softening him. Truly, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted anything, but sex from her when they had first met. But the more he got to know her, the more he needed her to be his. As long as he could have her.

She collapsed onto him, resting her head on his tattooed chest as she gazed out the window. Listening to his heartbeat, letting it soothe her worries. She felt safe. Held. For once in her life, she knew where she belonged.

A loud slam of the front door, pulled her from her calm happiness. Whipping her head around to see Natasha dropping her purse down on the hutch, but stopping short when she saw the amorous exchange happening on the floor in front of her. “Shit. Didn’t realize you’d have company, Mags.” She walked in wearing a smug grin. “Sorry to intrude.” _Not sorry at all._

“It’s okay, Nat.”

She kicked through the pile of designer boxes and bags that surrounded her feet. “I see you guys have done some serious shopping. I’m impressed.” She walked over and bent down to pick up one of the leftover pieces of bacon.

“Margaret deserved to be spoiled a bit. Don’t you think, Nat?” James peeked around Maggie still sitting on his lap, up at her.

“Mm. Definitely.” She swallowed down her bite. “And I see you got repaid with a breakfast picnic. That’s an honor in the Everlee household, man.” She walked into the kitchen to find some coffee.

“I got a little more than that.” He teased quietly, just so Maggie would hear, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She giggled and slid off of him, down to his side. “No Steve today?” She called into the kitchen.

“I have shit to do.” Natasha said, walking back in holding a mug of coffee. She leaned up against the doorway and took a long sip. “We ran out of grounds at our place and I didn’t feel like paying for coffee on my way to rehearsals. We go through a whole bag in about two days with both of our caffeine addictions.” She laughed.

After chugging down her coffee, she left with a quick goodbye, promising she’d be back later for movie night when Maggie got home.

“I should probably get ready for work.” Maggie glanced over at the clock on the wall of her living room, dreading the thought of having to return to reality. “I have to close tonight.” She pouted at James.

“That’s okay, sweetheart. Work is important. I’m just glad I was able to spend the morning with you.” He pulled her over for a deep kiss. “Go get dressed. I’ll drive you.”

With that, she ran to her room to change into some of her new clothes.

James slowed to a stop in front of the gallery. He so longed to ask her to call out of work, but he respected that she was an incredibly hardworking woman. He couldn’t deny that. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“It’s the least I could do after our shopping spree.” She unbuckled herself, leaning over the center console and pressing a kiss to his lips. As she was about to pull away, his hand snaked its way into her hair, pulling her in deeper. Their mouths tasted the same. Sugar and maple syrup from their decadent breakfast.

He gave her a look of desire. “My god, I love your mouth.” He swiped his thumb over her bottom lip before sighing. “I’ll call you later. Have a good afternoon, doll.”

She hopped out of her seat, as James landed a light swat to her ass, making her squeak and flash him a cheeky grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anxious to post the next chapter. Ya'll are gonna ~hate me~


	20. Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

Walking into work, just as Maggie’s coworker was clocking out, they exchanged a quick hello andgoodbye.

There were a few customers standing about in the lobby, admiring the works. She greeted them kindly, offering any information she had about the piece they stood before, flexing her sales skills. Quickly making the deal, they were sent off, allowing her to enter their purchase into the system and lug the canvas to the back.

Maggie sat behind the counter, waiting for more customers to come in, when August came waltzing down from his office.

“Hi August.” She called over sweetly.

He held up a finger to her, while he finished up his text with his other hand. “Hello, Margaret.” He mumbled, eyes glued to the screen. “I need you to sign for a shipment later and I expect you to organize the filing cabinet in the stock room before you leave.” He finally looked up at her doing a double take when he saw what she was wearing.

She wore a polkadot blush colored blouse with gorgeous flowing sleeves, diamond necklace dripping above the neckline. Her pristine cream skirt was accented with an ivory Gucci belt. He usually despised her grandma-esque garb, but for once, she looked well— _chic_.

Maggie picked up on his reaction to her clothing and looked down at herself. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, um…” August cringed at what was about to slip out of his mouth. “You look nice today, Margaret.”

Her jaw fell slack. Not once had she received even a slight compliment from his since they had met. Even though it wasn’t about her work ethic, she was thrilled. “Thank you, August.” She beamed. “And yes, I’ll take care of all of that before I leave.”

Snapping back to his cold expression, he nodded. “I’m headed out, so I’ll see you on Tuesday.”

Her shift was painfully slow. Only a few customers trickled in, always claiming they were just browsing. She squeezed out one sale just before close and then locked the front doors to clean up and organize the files upstairs.

As she started to head up the stairs, she heard aggressive knocking coming from the glass of the front door. She scurried back down to see Loki standing on the other side, waving her over. She was thoroughly confused. He hadn’t reached out since the day they had coffee, so seeing him was a shock.

“Loki? What are you doing here?”

“Darling, we need to talk.” His voice had a sense of urgency. He pushed past her, stepping inside of the gallery.

They sat down on one of the guest couches of the lobby and turned to face each other.

He was frowning, looking incredibly concerned. Maggie’s stomach twisted as the silence egged on, waiting for him to start. “This won’t be easy for me to say to you.”

“Loki, what is it?”

“The man you’ve been seeing, he isn’t who you think he is.” He blurted out, making her eyes widen and her head jolt back.

“James?” She clarified.

He nodded with a solemn expression. “He’s a criminal. A murderer.” Her face contorted into a confused frown, lips parted as her breath started to pick up. “Before he was the CEO of his own company, he was a hitman for one of the most powerful crime organizations in the city.”

Shaking her head, she found her words. “No. No, there’s no way.”

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, lifting it in front of her face. In bold letters at the top of an article it read _‘Crime Gang Hitman Caught— James Buchanan Barnes named as the Winter Solider.’_ Scrolling down, there were pictures. It was him. A mugshot. Long dark hair, scowl deeply set over his features, tattooed hand gripping the sign with his intake number.

Tears pooled in her eyes, blurring the screen before blinking them away. She shook her head again, not wanting to believe what her eyes saw. “There's no way.”

Loki set down his phone, reaching over to hold her hand. “I’m so sorry, darling. I didn’t want to be the one to have to tell you, but when I confronted him at his office, he assaulted me and threatened my life.” He loosened his tie, tugging at the collar of his shirt to show barely visible bruises shaped like a hand covering his throat.

Although they were mostly healed by now, it was enough to shock her. She gasped when she saw the markings. Tears fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks. She knew it was too good to be true. She should’ve trusted herself. Loki urged her to read the rest of the article so she did. He wasn’t just a criminal or a murderer, he was a full blown sociopath. He murdered dozens of people in cold blood all across the world.

_Was everything he told her a lie?_ she thought to herself.

The article started to go into detail over the homicides and she shoved it back into Loki’s lap, unable to take another second of the graphic details. Her head fell into her hands as tears streamed from her eyes, down her wrists.

With her head in her palms, she missed the cunning smirk Loki wore. This is exactly what he wanted. He had to crush her, so he could be the one to put her back together. He wanted her an emotional, blubbering mess. That way he could be the knight in shining armor. He had been planning this moment from the second he left James’ office, the day they cut ties with his company.

He rested his hand over her back, rubbing it gently, then pulling her closer to him by her waist. She leaned over onto his chest, still crying, letting out small whimpers. He silently rolled his eyes at her overly emotional response.

“Darling,” he pried her off of him, wearing his concerned expression once more, “you can’t let this ruin you. He isn’t worth you sorrows.” She nodded, wiping away the streaks of leftover tears. “Why don’t we go get some dinner together?”

“I— I think I need to go home. I need to process this.”

He sighed. Disappointedly frowning at her. “Right. Of course. Call me if you need anything.” He handed her a matte emerald business card. Clean gold lettering, swirling out his information.

Leaving her with a kiss to the cheek, he slipped out of the gallery.

Maggie finished up the filing cabinet to the best of her abilities, despite the tears blurring her vision. The menial task allowed her to space out and let her thoughts swirl as she worked. Once she was done, she trudged to the subway, then walking to her apartment. Her head was in a daze, unable to think of anything, but the new information.

When she opened her apartment door, she found Natasha lounging on her couch with a glass of wine, watching tv. “Hey, Mags.” She called over, without looking away from her show.

“Hi.” She weakly responded, voice cracking.

Hearing her tone, Natasha looked over to see her puffy eyes and red nose, looking like a rag doll with her limp posture. “What happened?” She hopped up from the couch, grabbing her by the shoulders and walking her back over to sit. “Did August say some bitchy shit again? I’ll kick his ass if you want. I bet the guy fights like a pussy.”

Maggie shook her head, looking down at her lap. “It’s not August. It’s James.” Natasha’s lips turned down, confused. “He’s a murderer.” Her voice was hollow, exhausted from her breakdown at work.

Her eyebrows shot up at the response. “Mags…”

“Did you know?” She accused. Turning to look her in the eye, lips in a tight line, glaring for once.

Natasha paused, sighing. “Yes.” Finally, admitting the truth.

Shooting up from her seat, filled with anger. “ _And you didn’t fucking tell me?_ ” Maggie yelled.

Her response was shocking. Natasha had only seen her truly angry a handful of times in their twenty years of friendship and had heard her curse even less than that. It wasn’t in her nature to be heated over issues. She usually resorted to crying or shying away from conflict, but not now. Her chest was heaving and her small fists were clenched tight. “I didn’t think it would even get this far with the two of you. Mags, I was trying to protect you.”

“By letting me sleep with a _killer_?” Her voice was raised again.

“By letting you do something outgoing for _once in your life_.” Natasha jabbed right back. “Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be your friend and watch you let opportunities slip away because you’re too afraid to go after them? It drives me _mad_ that you don’t let yourself live to your full potential because you’re scared of everything.”

Maggie chuckled angrily, running her fingers over her scalp in disbelief of her friends statement. “You don’t get to decide how I live my life, Nat. You can’t control me. You aren’t my mom, so stop trying to take her place.”

“ _I had no choice_.” Natasha boomed, standing up from the couch, getting just as pissed now. “You act like a child. You can’t make any decisions for yourself unless you’re nudged to do it. Why do you think you still haven’t made it as an artist? Why do you think you’ve been single for so long? You want to live a boring life? Go ahead.” She angrily waved her arms as she spoke. She walked over to grab her purse. “But just know, that when I saw you with James this morning, it was the first time I’ve seen you genuinely smile since your mother passed.”

She pulled open the door, turning back over her shoulder to give Maggie one more glance. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I was just trying to show you how good life can be when you let go. I’ll see you later, Mags.”

Falling down to her knees, she let heartbreak wash over her. Curling in on herself, the tears streamed from her eyes. She felt betrayed and confused.

_How could Natasha let her be with a man like that?_

_How could she lie to her best friend for so long?_

_How could she let her fall for a killer?_

She sobbed until her eyes had nothing left to give. Leaning back on her couch, in the darkness of her living room, she let herself space. Dissociating until the pain faltered.

As if he sensed her sorrows, her phone lit up with James’ name. Her eyes flickered over the illuminated screen, contemplating her next move. Making a split decision, she answered.

“Hello, doll. How was work?” He asked, sounding chipper.

“It— it was fine.” She stuttered out.

There was a long pause. He easily picked up on the apprehension of her voice. “What’s wrong?”

She sighed. “You’re a convicted murderer?” She asked with her eyes shut tight, as if her own body was rejecting the words she was speaking.

James’ heart dropped to his stomach with a deep _thunk,_ knocking the wind out of him. He stood from his couch and started pacing. “Sweetheart, please let me explain—“

“ _No_.” She cut him off. Disobeying him for the first time since they had met. “I’m— I’m done. There's no way I can be with someone like you.” Tears filled her eyes again, coming from deep inside her despite thinking she was fresh out. “You _lied_ to me. You lied to me the whole time, James. What else have you lied about?” She raised her voice slightly.

“Nothing. I promise I’ve been completely honest with you, except about that dark time of my life.”

“I… I can’t trust you anymore.” Her voice cracked and she sniffled.

The sound broke James’ heart. He _desperately_ wanted to be there. To comfort her. To hold her in his arms. To squeeze the pieces of her back together. “I’m sorry, Margaret. You don’t deserve this.”

“Goodbye, James.”

With a single click of the line, the call was cut off.

Maggie reached behind her neck, unhooking the butterfly necklace and setting it on the coffee table. She fell to her side on the carpeted living room floor. Her face twisted into a deep grimace, eyes squeezing shut. Trying to convince herself it was all a dream. That she would wake up wrapped in James’ arms, in his oversized bed.

It really is the hardest thing— when the person you want to comfort you the most, is the one that left you feeling that way. There's no escaping the painful homesick feeling that settles in your chest.

She stayed just like that, for hours. Letting the salty water dry on her face, leaving her cheekssticky with her sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Maggie and James to have a big blow out fight, but I knew it would be too one sided. He could never yell at her.
> 
> The part of this that really broke me though, was Maggie's fight with Nat.
> 
> I'm not crying, you're crying.


	21. Part 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback time, dolls.
> 
> PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!
> 
> This chapter is incredibly graphic and violent.
> 
> If you do need to skip it, I promise you won't miss anything major to the story line. It's simply a glimpse into just how fucked up James was when he was in prison, to show his character progression to where he is now. So sorry for the gore, but I loooove his darkness.

The second Maggie hung up on James— _he snapped_.

Crushing his phone in his hand, shards of glass stinging his palm. Desperately trying to curb his sociopathic instincts to go take his anger out on an unsuspecting pedestrian. He instead destroyed his living room. He picked up chairs from his dining room, sending them flying across the space, smashing to pieces from the impact of the wall.

Letting out roaring screams through his clenched jaw.

After ruining nearly a million dollars of furniture, he settled on the floor of the hallway. Clutching a bottle of Macallan whiskey in his hand, tilting it back, chugging it down. The intrusive thoughts started to creep to the forefront of his brain. Thoughts of murder and his past.

Of his time in prison.

~

_Eleven years ago. Rikers Island._

“No funny business, inmate.” The guard spat, as he held the heavy metal door open for him to walk through.

Like he could even stop James if he tried. The bald man stood about a foot shorter than him. He had a pudgy belly and squishy limbs. Like a _fucking_ adult baby.

James wrists and ankles clinked with every step he took, shackles leaving sores where they rubbed his tattooed skin. His hair was swaying with his swaggering movements. Stringy. Greasy. From going days without a shower.

Long story short— he had spent the last week holed up in an isolation cell after literally biting off some guy’s finger for talking shit.

Prison had been rough for James, even though it had only been about a year and he was in for a record long sentence. He was the kind of man that despised most people. These days, he felt like a goddamn sardine, packed into a disgusting can of filth.

It was why he ended up killing his first cellmate. The man only lasted a day with James. The second he stepped into the cell, he started calling him a bitch and trying to put up a front of bravado. None of his insults changed the stoic expression James wore. He wasn’t surprised by it, but that still didn’t stop him from plotting his murder. He went through a couple more, getting creative with it. Both of them dead. After that, he got a cell to himself.

He killed three men in his first week at the joint.

Let's just say, he got quite the reputation. He wasn’t the Devil, he was the man you sent to kill the Devil. Ferocity and violence personified.  
  


All of this leading him to where he is now. Sitting in front of his least favorite person: Earl Pritchard. He’d been James’ shrink since the day he got there. A whole year of meeting once a week and he hadn’t plucked a single thing from his brain.

He was an old, fat fuck of a man. Probably about sixty or so. He wore ill-fitting, budget department store suits. He was married. Abusive to his wife. Drank too much. Had a terrible gambling habit. His kids had both left the house as soon as they could and didn’t call anymore.

All of this information James had gotten from their many conversations and his assassin-level observation skills. Whenever they talked, he made it a game. Trying to shrink him instead. He always won.

Pritchard was a terrible therapist. Never knew when to shut the fuck up and actually listen to his patients. He only liked working in a prison to have power over the inmates.

James saw right through his facade. Being a wicked sociopath made him incredibly intelligent. Shockingly so. He had more knowledge stuffed in his head than most people came by in their entire lives.

“Another trip to Seg? Maybe we should get you a punch card next time, big guy.”

James’ wrists were secured to the table by the guard. He kept a harsh stare at Pritchard, eyes narrowing at his comment.

The guard left the room, staying stationed just outside.

“Alright, Barnes. How are we doing today?”

He kept his frosty stare. Not moving a muscle.

“In a mood today, I see.” He hacked a repulsive cough, making James’ lip curl slightly into a disgusted grimace before slipping back into place.

Pritchard reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow, his cheap Timex watch peeked out from under his sleeve. “So, do you want to talk about what happened last week?”

A beat. “No.”

" _There's_ a response." Pritchard reach over taking a swing of his coffee.

James' trained nose could pick up on the liquor in the drink. _Real classy._ Drinking on the job.

"Why did you attack Kovalchuk?"

Silence.

He let out a sigh. "Right. Forgot who I was talking to for a moment. You know, I can't quite help you if you don't talk to me. It could help your case if you show improvement, but you're stagnating."

"I've been sentenced to _nine hundred years_ in this shithole. I doubt that'll change over some good behavior."

"Well, not if you keep murdering everyone that crosses your path."

James' eye twitched. Even hearing about violence set him off. Like an alcoholic. The second it was mentioned, his intrusive homicidal thoughts started up.

"Now, I expect you to tell me about Kovalchuk." He demanded.

Gritting his jaw now, James head dipped down, intensifying his stare. "Or _what_?"

"Alright. We're done here." Pritchard, leaned back in his seat. "Johnson." He called, signaling the guard to come in. "We're finished. Please escort inmate Barnes to the dining hall for lunch."

His wrists were released from the table and he was pulled up from his seat. Walking down the fluorescent lit, linoleum hallway, each step left him feeling more and more infuriated. There was nothing he hated more than being reminded of his ridiculously long sentence. _Nine hundred fucking years._ Part of him was pissed it wasn't a thousand, just to say it was. Sentences were stacked from each and every one of his crimes. Every count of drug and firearm trafficking, extortion, money laundering, assault and battery, murder. _All of it._

After grabbing a slop covered tray, he took an open seat towards the back of the hall, avoiding all the other men crowded around the slim tables. He didn't touch the food, nearly retching at the sight of it. His eyes scanned the room, bored, trying to find someone that dared look his way. That was when he saw him, sitting alone staring James down.

The guy was skinny. Lanky limbs resting elbows on the edge of the table. His light hair was buzzed down short, showing off the huge swastika tattoo that covered the side of his scalp. Nazi symbols spread over his arms. A racist scum bag _. Perfect._

James leered at him, scowl forming over his strong features.

"Got a staring problem, pretty boy?" He yelled from across the room, standing from his seat, storming towards James.

He rested his hands on the other side of the table, glowering down at him. James didn't move. Not yet. He stayed rooted at his spot, face unchanging. Waiting for the guy to fuck up just enough to give him a reason to let go.

"I hear ya got quite the reputation of some tough mob boss. I don't see it. Ain't nothin', but a scared bitch."

James' lips curled at the insult, standing from his seat at a glacial pace. He towered well over him. Staring at him for a moment, watching his conviction fade away.

He lunged over the table, knocking the skinhead asshole down to the ground. His fists started in, beating his face until blood gushed out of his nose, mouth, and ears. A group swarmed around them cheering, blocking the guards from getting through the thick circle of inmates.

The guy pulled a shiv from his pocket, raising it to slit James' throat, but his oversized hand caught his wrist before it could make contact. He used both hands to snap his forearm in half, making him screech out a cry and drop the weapon.

James grabbed it in his hand. Holding his victim's face still with his freehand. He pressed the side of the blade to his forehead, digging into the skin with sawing motions. Scalping him.

When the guards finally pushed their way through, the guy's brain was fully exposed. Blood. Dark and thick, pooling in a giant puddle around his head, body limp to the floor.

Three sets of hands yanked James back. It took _all of them._ Struggling to pull him off the guy. That's the kind of wrath he held in his soul once he started in on someone. He wouldn't stop. Not until they were unrecognizable.

~

James snapped out of his spiraling.

His breath was heaving. He let out a deafening yell, throwing the priceless bottle of whiskey into the wall across from him. The amber liquid splashed onto the wall, dripping down into the broken glass covering the ground.

_“Fuck_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about this flashback moment? Are we digging it? Should I add in more later on?  
> Thoughts please!!!
> 
> I understand the flashback was kind of an odd placement, but I wanted to show just how much the break up fucked with James. He’s going crazy without her. Mind delving into his suppressed past, bringing up some darkness in him. You’ll understand why later hehe
> 
>   
> Also I'm well aware that the fact that he made it out of jail after all of this shit isn't very realistic. But hey-- we all know the criminal justice system in America is corrupt and he bribed the judge, so who am I to say?


	22. Part 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Stalking and violence
> 
> Back with another dark chapter.  
> Starts sorta hopeful, ends terrifying. Prepare yourselves. Honestly, the next couple chapters will also be kind of rough.
> 
> Tonight's forecast: Angst.

The next week was bitterly painful.

Maggie kept her head down, going to work, and then coming home. She didn’t sketch. She didn’t paint. She didn’t have it in her anymore. Her life felt colorless without James.

He hadn’t reached out since their phone call. Even though she ended things, she still couldn’t help but be hurt he hadn’t tried to call. Maybe he was better off without her.

Natasha had called her nearly everyday, but Maggie would ignore it. She’d leave long voicemails, apologizing profusely every time. She had never held a grudge this long, especially not with Natasha. It broke her heart to do, but she needed time to heal.

Wednesday afternoon, she got off work early in the day, so there was still plenty of sun to enjoy. She figured it would be good to get out of her usual routine. Shake herself out of her funk.

She trudged down the sidewalk from the gallery and stepped into a restaurant she had never been to before. She’d walked by it a million times, but was always too nervous to go inside. It was a trendy little place. Attractive, creative types filled the tall bar tables, clutching unique craft cocktails and munching on unconventional charcuterie boards.

She sat down at a table alone— a novel experience for her. She’d never done that before. Usually always going out to eat with a friend. Sitting alone seemed awkward, but she kept her head held high and forced a confident expression on her face.

A waiter approached her table and ran over the specials for her. Sticking with the theme of stepping out of her comfort zone, scratch that— _diving_ out. She ordered a funky seasonal cocktail and a slice of cake, just because she could. Dessert for lunch was always a good idea after a breakup.

As she sat perched at the table alone, her eyes ran around the room, taking in the decor. It was vibrant to say the least. An outlandish eyeball print wallpaper lined the walls, running down to the red and pink striped floor. Each of the tables was a different color, surrounded by mismatched chairs. Wonky indie music played overhead, making the space feel that much more defined for what it was.

Her order was placed down in front of her, pulling her out of her admiring gaze. The cocktail was bubbly and pink; ruby colored raspberries floated inside, mixed with the ice. A clump of cotton candy rested on the top, slowly dissolving into the drink. She smiled at how pretty it was. Probably her first time genuinely smiling since she found out about James.

The cake was decadent. Slices of candied oranges and lemons rested atop the icing. It was perfectly moist. She let her eyes close, sighing to herself as she enjoyed her mouthful. Letting food and drink momentarily take her away from her worries.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound her someone clearing their throat beside her. He was average build, wearing a loose striped button up shirt, buttoned low on his chest, tucked into a pair of cuffed jeans. A rolled black beanie was resting over his messy blonde hair. He wore a warm smile as he stared down at her.

“Uh, hi.” He chuckled. “Are you Margaret Everlee?”

Her brows pinched, confused. “Yes, I am.” Saying it more like a question.

“ _Oh_ thank god, I’ve asked basically every woman in here now. You dropped your debit card on the floor.” He extended it between his fingers.

Maggie’s eyes widened. She hadn’t even realized it, but she sure was glad he picked it up. “Oh my goodness. Thank you so much for giving it back.” She took it from him, tucking it back into her keychain cardholder.

“Yeah, no sweat.” He laughed. “Um, my names Hunter.” He grinned, reaching forward with his hand.

She took it in hers, shaking it lightly. “Nice to meet you Hunter.” Smiling up at him. “So, I don’t know if this is weird or anything, but can I buy you a drink? To thank you for returning my card?”

“Not weird at all.” He grinned, taking a seat in the chair across from her.

She waved down the waiter and he ordered an IPA from a local brewery.

“So Margaret, can I ask why you’re here alone?”

“Oh, you can call me Maggie.” She corrected. “And I work just down the street. I’ve walked by this place about a hundred times, so when I got off early today, I figured I could just pop in. Why are _you_ here alone?”

“I’m not. Those are my friends over there.” He gestured behind himself to a group of people, talking and laughing loudly amongst themselves.

Maggie frowned. “Oh, I didn’t mean to pull you away from them. You can go back over if you’d like.”

“Nah, I’m with those goons all the time. You seem much more interesting.” He flirted, tilting his glass bottle to his lips.

She chewed her lip through a smile, looking down at her lap.

“So, you mentioned you work down the street. What do you do?”

“I’m a curator at a gallery.”

“ _Wow_. Are you also an artist? I’m assuming those two generally go hand in hand.”

“Yes, I am actually.” She smiled. “I rarely have time to paint though, since I’m constantly working.”

“Hm.” He nodded, taking a swig of his ale. “Well, I hope you don’t give up. I know how hard it can be trying to navigate the creative industry around here. I’m in a band and we’re constantly hustling to find more gigs.”

“So you’re a musician?” Her eyes widened, sparkling back at him.

He chuckled. “Yeah, I’m the uh, I’m the drummer of the band.”

They talked for a while longer, both of them ordering a couple more drinks and ending up sharing a serving of fries. Hunter’s friends were long gone, having left without him after they got sick of waiting. Maggie was really enjoying her time with him. He was funny and kinda dorky, but in a good way. She almost felt her forgetting about James for a moment. _Almost_.

“Hey, I don’t know if you have anything goin’ on after this, but I was gonna head to a music store a few blocks down, if you’d care to join me. Theres a pretty rad art shop next door. Maybe we could pop in there too?”

Maggie let a big smile spread across her lips, giving a zealous nod.

They stepped out of the restaurant, into the soft afternoon sun. The sky was a perfect wash of purple and pink, fluffy clouds taking their sweet time moving across the colors. Cars raced by them on the sidewalk as they walked together. A slight ring of concerning sirens blared from behind them, echoing off the buildings. They paid it no mind, both of them well used to the city sounds, solely focused on the moment at hand.

The music shop was incredibly fascinating to Maggie. The wooden walls held a collection of guitars, while the floors were covered in a mass amount of instruments and gadgets she had never even heard of. Hunter explained all of them to her, patiently. Enjoying the clueless expression she wore each time he picked up a new item.

He rested his hand on her lower back as they walked through the shop. Keeping a tight hold on her figure as they weaved through the displays of products.

Once he found the snare head he was looking for, they checked out and walked to the art shop next door.

Maggie was much more enthusiastic this time around, she was entranced by the selection of paints and brushes. Tempted to buy it all. She kept picking things up, but them putting them back down. Not wanting to blow her weekly budget in one day. She couldn’t help, but think if James was here, he’d buy her anything her eyes even fell on. Not that she ever really found his wealth to be of importance, but shopping definitely reminded her of him. She wished she was with him instead. Finding herself looking for him in everything Hunter did.

James continued to lurk in her thoughts, even as Hunter talked to her. He haunted her. Down to the bone. She felt him around her at all times.

Thing is, it’s because he literally was. He hadn’t spent more than an hour at the office each day, unable to focus even if he tried. He was constantly keeping tabs on Maggie. He had assistants go by her work to see if she was there. He’d spend nights staked out front of her apartment building, waiting for the off chance that other men would slip inside.

Even now as she shopped with this new mystery man, there were watchful blue eyes, blown a dark black now, transfixed on them the entire time. Lurking just outside, parked in an inconspicuous car— a mid-level gray Honda. Rented for this exact purpose.

He was spiraling. _Possessed_. Demons creeped out of the shadiest parts of his sinner’s soul, taking him over, not letting him rip from their grasp.

Maggie and Hunter finished at the shop, both clutching paper bags. She had given in to herself, buying a couple paints to add to her collection. They stood, facing each other on the sidewalk. The sun was set now, leaving the sky a dim purple. The moon was just peeking through, looming over them.

“Do you think I could get your number?”

She hesitated for a moment, feeing torn. She had a lot of fun with him, but wasn’t sure if it could develop past a friendship. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, James really had changed her taste in men. She desperately craved those adorable pet names he gave her. The overwhelming dominance he exuded. It just wasn’t there with Hunter.

“Um, sure.” She conceded.

After they exchanged numbers, he gave her a quick peck to the cheek and they parted ways. Both of their eyes completely glazing over the gray Honda they were standing next to.

James saw it all. He saw the lingering touches. He saw the kiss. He had pulled up just outside as they first got there, following them from the restaurant. Car butting up against the cracked sidewalk. His teeth nearly turned to dust from how hard they were gritted. The guy clearly had a death wish, he thought to himself.

He watched Maggie strut happily down the sidewalk, tempted to follow her, but he had more pressing matters at hand.

Whipping away from the curb, hand gripping the wheel a little too tight, he drove down the street. Following the man that dared to touch his doll.

~

James followed Hunter for the remainder of the night.

He followed him into a bar. Sitting alone in a dingy corner booth, wearing a midnight peacoat over his even darker all black ensemble. Tattoos peeking out from the popped lapels. A freezing stare, watching Hunter get thoroughly shitfaced. He was making moves on every girl that passed by. Getting at least five of their numbers and even fucking one of them in the bathroom. To say James disliked him would be a shockingly idiotic understatement.

He fucking hated the guy, but he sat still. Just watching. Waiting for an opportune moment he was sure to take.

To be frank, James _had_ gone a little mad. Not sleeping more than a few hours over the last week. He had dark bags under his eyes. A bit more pale than usual. Living off of nothing, but liquor and cigarettes.

He had never felt so demolished over ending a relationship. There was never a woman that made him feel like Maggie did. No one had ever been able to crack open his padlocked heart. Lots of women had tried. Picking the lock to the best of their abilities, but always falling short.

People in general just got under his skin. He rarely held even a semblance of respect for anyone he encountered. Usually thinking of ways to use them for his own advantage or even better— ways brutally murder them to entertain himself as they conversed. Everyone was a pawn in his eyes and he ran the game.

Hunter got up from his seat at the bar counter and stumbled out the side door of the establishment. James waited a beat, then slowly rose form his seat, following him out into the alleyway.

The snug space between the buildings was filled with steam from a manhole puffing in the center of the concrete. Grime covered dumpsters lined the tall brick walls. The night was a rich black now, only leaving the moon to illuminate the city. Sticky hot air, leaving a muggy feel over James’ tattooed skin.

His dangerous stare fell onto Hunter, hunched over against a dumpster, drunkenly struggling to light a cigarette between his lips. He adjusted it between his teeth, accidentally bumping it with his hand, breaking it in half.

_“Fuck.”_ He muttered to himself, staring down to the ripped stick.

James walked towards him. “Need another?”

Hunter’s neck whipped around, finding him lurking in the shadows, extending out a fresh cigarette between his inked fingers. “Uh, yeah man. That’d be great.”

He grabbed it from him, lighting it and taking a long drag.

James followed suit, sparking his own. A few puffs later, he flicked off a clump of ash, turning to face him. “Having a good time in there, huh?”

He snickered, shifting against the dumpster sloppily. “So many chicks.”

“I saw. They seem pretty keen tonight.”

“All the sluts that come here are. They’re practically begging for dick, bro.”

James lips curled into a wicked smile, leaning in. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. They’re all the same. The second I tell I’m a musician, their clothes practically melt away.” Hunter took a drag. “Easy prey.”

Little did he know, _he_ was the prey in this moment. Talking to the most ferocious predator in the concrete jungle.

“Oh I’m sure. You definitely seem to know what you’re doing.” He said, biting down on the filter of his cigarette as he spoke. Stroking his ego, drawing more information out of him under the guise of locker room talk.

“Got a new girl everyday of the week, bro.”

James huffed out a laugh. “Is that so?”

Hunter was way too far gone to pick up on the edge of his voice. Not realizing that as they spoke, the tattoo covered hands were clenching tighter and tighter by his sides. “Yeah. Just met this little bitch earlier today. She’s got the whole ‘good girl’ thing going, but she’s a whore. I could smell it on her.”

Eyes turning into hungry blackholes, James’ smile widened. It was a full grin now. He looked like a fucking psychopath, the way his face lit up, but his brows stayed knit. He was elated. He had been waiting for the guy to say something just fucked enough to give him a reason to act on his urges. To make him wish he had never set his sights on Maggie. To make him wish he was never fucking born.

That was the thing with James. Even with his homicidal desires, he always needed a reason behind his actions. Something to justify it to himself. He was in no way the kind of man that held many morals dear to his heart, but it was at least something. One of the only rules he had for himself. Even when he was an assassin, it was easy for him only because the men he killed were disgusting criminals.

Tightening his lips around his cigarette he landed a powerful hit to Hunter’s jaw, knocking him down to the hard ground of the alley. He let out a groan, flopping onto his back. James leaned over him, beating his face in.

With each punch he felt calmer and calmer. Letting satisfaction seep into his pores. Blood splattered over his hands, covering his black tattoos in bright red. The loud crunch from his nose was better than any symphony he had heard.

The hits wavered away, staying hunched over Hunter’s destroyed face. He lifted his bloodied fingers to the cigarette between his teeth, taking one last long drag before pulling it from his mouth. He gripped the filter and flipped it in his fingertips, pressing it to the center of his forehead, extinguishing it on his flesh.

Hunter let out a roaring yell at the searing burn. “ _Please_ — _please_ , _stop_.” He begged through pathetic sobs. Writhing around on the concrete below them.

_What a fucking pussy. Crying through the ordeal._ James thought to himself. The misogynistic asshole deserved it.

“ _Why are you doing this?_ ” He cried.

“You know exactly why, ‘ _bro’_.” James mocked, his Brooklyn accent he tried so hard to conceal slipping out.

He stood to his feet, almost calm now, but wearing a formidable scowl. With the last bit of violence he felt lingering in him, he stomped his foot down on Hunter’s face, making a gush of blood run from his mouth. Knocking him out cold. _Thank god._ The crying was getting on his nerves.

He lugged the unconscious body up in his arms with ease, tossing him into the dumpster with a deafening metallic thud. Wiping his hands clean with a cloth he had tucked into his pocket, he dropped it into the bin along with Hunter, then slamming it shut.

“Taking out the trash.” He joked to himself.

Strolling out of the alleyway, he felt sated.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of ya'll fall for Hunter for a moment?
> 
> Jokes on you-- he's an asshole. Oops💕
> 
> How are we feeling about this angst? Treating you well?


	23. Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this ones so emotional.
> 
> Alexa, play bitches broken hearts by Billie Eilish. Thanks.

For once, Maggie didn’t wake up crying.

She had a weak surge of energy coursing through her, so planned to spend her day off painting, trying out a new technique with oil paints. Music blasted through her art room, droning out the occasional unwanted thoughts she was still being nagged by. Mashing the creamy colors onto the canvas in thick globs, giving it texture.

The more she painted, the more her art started to look like it was for James. She kept ending up mixing the exact shade of blue she so often thought of. His blue.

When she pushed aside every last tube of cerulean, navy, and aqua, sure enough— her hands went straight for the obsidian.

She threw down her pallet, letting out a frustrated groan. “Get it together, Mags.” She muttered to herself, wiping her clammy, paint covered palms down the sides of her overalls.

Figuring that was enough painting for the day, she walked to her bathroom to take a long shower. Trying to wash away her heartache with scorching hot water. She felt tears pricking her eyes as the silence soaked in. Falling down to her knees, she let her head slump down, squeezing her eyes shut.

Tears mixed with the water dripping from her hair, helping her pretend that they weren’t real. That she wasn’t crying. That she was fine.

Staying just like that until her fingers were pruney.

She got dressed for the day, slipping on a cardigan over a tank with a pair of jeans. Forcing herself to enter the world. She hiked down to the subway. Dissociating as her body rocked and swayed with the car’s movements. There was a baby screaming loudly beside her, but she didn’t even register the deafening sound. Too far gone in her hazed feeling of heartbreak.

As the car came to a halting stop, she stood from her seat and made her way back up to the surface of the city. Not even thinking twice about her movements, just going through the motions.

The only thing that could break through Maggie’s blank stare was the sound of a sports car racing by. She nearly broke her neck, turning to see if it was James. It wasn’t. She acted like she was relieved, but deep down— she wished it was him.

She walked through Central Park, hoping the fresh air would help clear her head. The paths were filled with joggers and people out sightseeing. A bit more crowded than she thought it would be for a week day, but it was still nice. She already felt a bit better, being out of her apartment.

Finding an open bench in a spot of shade from the towering tree beside it, she settled down. Crossing her legs and resting back, she took a deep breath. Her eyes wandered. Watching couples stroll past her, all loved up. Feeling a bite of jealousy.

Tears pooled low in her eyes. She sniffled, wiping her nose with the hem of her sleeve.

“You’re fine, Mags.” She whispered to herself. Peeking over her shoulder to make sure no one heard her talking to herself, doing a double take at what— er, _who_ she saw.

James.

He was marching straight towards her, taking his time. He wore a snug black t-shirt with a pair of dark wash denim jeans.

Her eyes widened, brows pinching together in fear. She stood from her spot, stumbling slightly over her feet, trying to scurry away.

“Margaret.” He barked.

She froze. She didn’t know why, but she did. It was like his voice had her bound to the spot, wrapping her in invisible chains. Unable to break free.

Turning around, she found him standing right behind her, wearing an unreadable expression. His eyes were empty. Dark circles around them. Dead.

“What are you doing here, James?”

“I’m out for a stroll.” A lie. He had been following her from the second she left her apartment. He even rode the subway. A new experience for him. “You know I live just down the street.” He clarified.

Maggie swallowed a wad of cottony saliva, giving him a single nod, despite knowing that probably wasn’t true. He didn’t do ‘strolls’. She was trembling. He saw it. She knew she should be running from him now, but his suffocating presence kept her from moving.

Their current location was slightly comforting. In the middle of a busy park in broad daylight, so she figured he wouldn’t do anything.

“Care for some company?” He asked, tone frigid.

“I don’t think that's a good idea.”

“Why is that?”

She gave him a look of disbelief. “You know why. We’re not together anymore.”

“We can’t be friends?” He said with the start of a smirk.

A glare washed over her soft features, irritated with his smug attitude. “I don’t associate with murderers. Thanks.”

His brows jumped up on his face. _She was being tough_. For the first time since knowing her, she was standing up for herself. Although it was at his expense, he liked hearing the edge in her voice. He let out a gruff chuckle. “Fair enough.”

She sighed. “What are you _really_ doing here? I know this isn’t a coincidence.”

“I’ve been following you.” He admitted, unashamed. He realized he had nothing left to lose, so honesty was flowing from him.

Her eyes widened, jaw agape. “Are you serious? Y— You can’t do that, James.” She frowned. “You can’t keep holding onto me.”

“Why is that?” He was irritated now, glaring right back down at her.

“Because I _don’t_ want to be with you _._ ” She spat. “You lied to me. You lied the whole time. You can’t expect me to just forget about that. You’re a _fucking_ _killer_. You. Murdered. People. That's not something you can just hide from the person you’re dating.”

His jaw locked in place. He had never been angry with her until now. Not once. Even then, it was a low simmer. Even then, he wanted to cradle her in his arms and whisk her away. “Thank you for explaining so fully.” His voice still had heat to it, spitting his words at her. “I understand this all could’ve been avoided if I had just been honest with you, but I fell for you. I fell hard. And I knew if I told you, it would break your heart.”

“So, you just didn’t tell me? What on earth did you think was going to happen? We’d get married and grow old together? Go through a whole relationship built on a lie?”

“I don’t know, Margaret. I guess I was just trying to enjoy it until my luck inevitably ran out.” Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair, composing himself. “I apologize for lying and for following you. I’ve been going insane without you. In my eyes, we had something worth fighting for.”

“Well, we don’t. Not anymore.” She spat.

He took a step forward. She took a step back, but his hand caught the back of her head, holding her in place. Her body tensed up, terrified of his next move. He leaned down, slowly. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, making her soften slightly at the touch.

“I’m sorry, Margaret. If there’s anything you take away from this, its that I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” He stroked his fingers over the side of her face. “I won’t repeat these sentiments that you found so displeasing.”

Releasing her, he took one last long look at her delicate features, etched over with a fading scowl, turning into a pout.

“Goodbye, sweetheart.”

~

Maggie took the subway back to Greenwich Village. Hopping off a stop short from her usual. Tears streamed down her face the whole time she rushed down the sidewalk, not even caring about the concerned stares anymore.

Pedestrians and dog walkers brushed past her, craning their necks, watching her sob.

Storming down a few more blocks, she finally got to the bookstore. When she walked in Wanda greeted her sweetly. “Hey, Mags. How have you been?” Her smiled fell from her face when she saw her puffy eyes.

“I’ve uh, I’ve been better.” Her voice cracked.

Giving her a pitiful look, Wanda called up to Vision, asking him to cover for her. She walked Maggie upstairs to their house, sitting her down at the dining table while she made some tea and grabbed her a muffin from the pantry. The kitchen had hand tiled mosaic floors and pristine eggshell cabinets.

Their townhouse was overall gorgeous. They had done it all themselves too, which made it that much more impressive. The four bedroom home was cozy and inviting. Taking up the three floors above the bookstore, there was more than enough room for the couple.

“So, tell me what’s going on.” Wanda leaned back in her chair, unwrapping a muffin for herself.

Maggie took a breath. “I’ve been seeing that guy James, right?” Wanda nodded. “Well, turns out he’s a convicted murderer.”

Wanda choked on her bite, coughing and patting her chest. She reached over and took a swig from her tea to clear her throat. “He’s _what_?”

“A murderer.” She repeated, nodding at her friend’s startled reaction. “Long story, but I met this guy Loki at James’ office and we’ve hung out a couple times. Coffee, lunch, etcetera. So he shows up to my work and tells me the truth about James. He’d been lying to me the whole time.”

Her heart ached, having to recall the memory. Despite that she just rejected him at the park, she missed James, body and soul. Every part of her longed for him even though she knew it shouldn’t.

“What did you do about it?”

“I ended things with him.” Maggie shrugged, taking a drink of her tea. “Thing is, I just ran into him at the park. Or I thought I ‘just ran into him’. He told me he’s been following me.”

Wanda’s eyes widened, taken aback.

“He apologized for lying and made this whole point about thinking we still had something worth fighting for.”

“Do you?”

Maggie tilted her head. “Do I what?”

“Do you have something worth fighting for?”

“I— I don’t know. I mean, he’s a murderer. He’s literally killed people. Wanda, even without the fact that he lied to me, the guy just isn’t safe for me to be around.”

Wanda took a sip of her tea, mulling it over. “Well, weren’t you with him basically everyday before? Did he ever hurt you then?”

“No. But I can’t deny that I’m terrified of him now. The article I read about him… it was _haunting_.”

She nodded, understanding her point. “How did he get out of jail then? If he’s committed so many crimes?”

“They passed if off as tampered evidence. He’s extremely wealthy, so I’m assuming he had a really good lawyer as well.” Maggie unwrapped her muffin, taking a bite.

“The other part is though, that _Natasha_ knew the whole time. She lied to me. She said she was trying to protect me, but I don’t know if that's a good enough reason to lie to your best friend about dating a literal killer. She claimed she was trying to push me to step out of my comfort zone. I know she has a point, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. We had this huge blowout fight and it was a whole thing… we haven’t talked since.”

“You know you’ll both get over it soon enough. You’re like sisters.”

Maggie knew she was right. They had small fights all the time throughout their whole friendship, due to their opposite personalities. Usually, they’d just forget about it and move on, not wanting to be apart for longer than a day. This was the biggest one to date though. It felt like genuine betrayal. It was rare that Maggie was the one shutting her out, too. She was always the healer. Always being the one to break first and make amends.

“You’re probably right. It’s just been hard not having her _or_ James anymore.”

“Well, you’ll always have me and Vis. We aren’t going anywhere, my love.”

She smiled at that, feeling a bit less isolated already. Wanting to move on from her pity party, she changed the subject. “When do you guys leave for your trip?”

Wanda groaned. “Don’t get me started on that. We’re supposed to leave next week, but my employees have been a pain in the ass about having to pick up more hours. On top of that, Vis’ parents keep talking about all these things they planned for us while we’re there. They haven’t asked us _once,_ what we want to do.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be a lot of fun, right? London sounds amazing.” Maggie smiled. “Once it’s over with, you guys can get back to work on making me some god babies.” She laughed over her cup of tea.

“Well, actually…” Wanda pointed two fingers down to her belly, wearing a tight smirk.

“Are you serious?” Maggie breathed, eyes growing wide. Wanda nodded, chuckling. “Oh my _god_.” She gushed, rushing around the table to throw her arms around her. “Congratulations.”

Pulling back they both had tears in their eyes. “It’s why we're going. We want to make another trip over before I get too big. I’ll probably be screwed either way, since I’ve been having the worst morning sickness.”

“Well, if there’s anything I can help with around here while you’re gone, please let me know. I’m desperate for some distractions right now.”

Wanda gave her a sorry smile. “I will let you know if anything comes up.” She reached over and grabbed her hand.

After spending a couple more hours with Wanda, Maggie said goodbye and walked back home. As hard as it was to recall the painful memories of what happened with James, she felt a thousand times better after hearing the big news and talking everything over. Venting was important, she reminded herself as she strode down the street.

The afternoon sun was baking her on the sidewalk, making sweat drip from under her thick curly hair down into her cardigan. As she got further and further from the house, the feeling of loneliness started to creep its way back into her heart. She wanted to call Natasha and ask her to come over, but she was too emotionally exhausted to tackle that situation right now.

When she got back home, she cooked up some dinner for herself and plopped down in front of the tv. She rarely watched shows while she ate, but the silence was too deafening to handle. She didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts. Pouring herself a very large glass of wine, she sat and stared at the screen, trying to numb herself.

Nothing was working. James kept sneaking up on her, crawling into the forefront of her brain every time she thought she was feeling better.

She let out a big sigh and got up from the couch, digging through her purse, until she found what she was looking for: the emerald green business card.

* * *

This is the only way I can describe myself currently editing the next chapter:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are picking up on Maggie's character development.
> 
> It was a huge step for her to stand up to James. And she dropped the f-bomb again? Groundbreaking, Dyspy. Real groundbreaking.
> 
> ALSO-- I've been trying to write this breakup in a way that portrays James in a similar light to how Bucky behaves when he hears his trigger words.
> 
> Something in him snaps and he becomes the violent Winter Soldier again.
> 
> If you need me, I'll be out on my fire escape having a smoke before I post the next one. It's a doozy, so buckle up.


	24. Part 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here we are. Been planning this chapter since I started writing this story.
> 
> PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION!!!
> 
> Theres some extremely dubious consent/straight up !NONCONSENSUAL! shit going on in this one.
> 
> If you do need to skip it, not to worry. Theres a brief summary in the next one for my lighthearted angels💕
> 
> Make yourself a cocktail and get cozy for this one. Please don't hate me.

Maggie stepped out of her apartment looking absolutely ravishing.

She wore a nude strapless dress. The short hem sat right below her ass, lined with fluffy marabou feathers. Her sparkly golden pumps giving the look a little flare. The dress was actually one that Natasha had left at her place and she felt a bit guilty wearing it, but she got over it quickly. She needed to have a good night.

She had called Loki earlier, asking if he had plans for the night. He eagerly invited her to a club opening he was supposed to attend, at the request of the owner who was actually a close friend of his. The establishment was the newest premier nightclub in midtown. Everyone that was well known in the city was supposed to attend.

Clubbing was never Maggie’s thing. Natasha had dragged her along to a few over the years, but it always left her feeling overwhelmed, overheated, and overcharged. Despite that, she would do anything to not be alone for another second of her day. She needed to chase the impulsive feeling she had and do something out of her comfort zone.

Loki’s driver was parked out front, he stepped out of the car to help her in. Sliding into the backseat beside Loki he greeted her with a sly smile. “Good evening, Margaret.”

“Hi.” She grinned back at him. “Thanks for bringing me along to this.”

“Well, I’m a stickler for appearances and what better accessory than you hooked to my arm.” He winked.

She snickered as the car took off.

“How have you been? Since the news of James’ past transgressions.”

She cringed at the mention of him. She already felt guilty reaching out to Loki, even though she was single. “Not great, if I’m being honest.”

He reached over and rubbed his hand over her thigh. “Well, hopefully tonight will change that.” He adored the feeling of her silky skin under his touch, letting his movements slow, settling his hand on her leg.

It felt wrong to her, letting him touch her like that, but she didn’t say a word.

When they rolled up to the club, the place was packed. Cars were dropping people off all around the block. Bodies were pouring into the entrance, as multicolored lights beamed out onto the street. Paparazzi crowded around, flashing pictures of the groups of celebrities waltzing in.

Loki gripped her tight by the waist, maneuvering through he noisy crowd, up to the bouncer. The second he saw him, he unhooked the velvet rope, letting them walk right in. It was loud as hell. Maggie couldn’t even hear herself think— _perfect_ , she thought to herself.

A huge glass chandelier sat above the main recessed dance floor. It was illuminated from below as well, with color changing lights. Deep sunk velvet booths lined the circle, each one had clubbers wedged inside, chugging their drinks. People fell all over each other, making out pressed up against the dark walls of the room, only made visible by the occasional flash of light from the DJ booth.

A wide, glowing bar sat perched at the center of the side room. Loki ordered each of them a drink. A neat scotch for himself and a dry martini for Maggie. She didn’t really like martinis, but she just smiled and accepted it from him. They made their way to one of the few open booths. Loki pulled her tight to his side. “What do you think?” He raised his voice, to be heard over the pulsing bass of the music.

“About what?” She shouted back.

He gave her a judgmental look. “About the club.” Saying it like it was blatantly obvious what he was asking her.

“Oh, right.” She laughed. “Um, it’s nice. Crowded.”

“That’s a good thing, darling. In business, it’s important to have traffic.” He explained.

She frowned at his response. He talked to her like she was an idiot. Like a child. And not in the sweet, supportive way James did. Loki spoke in a way that made her feel inadequate. She knew she was naive, but she wasn’t dumb. Far from it. She was well educated in many, many subjects. _Did he not realize that?_

Feeling annoyed at his response, she slammed back the rest of her drink, cringing at the taste.

Loki’s brows raised at her action, smirking. “So, it’s that kind of night is it?”

“Yup.” She forced a smile.

“Stay here. I’ll go get another for you.” He got up before she could respond, leaving her sitting alone at the booth.

She peeked over her shoulders, taking in the room around her. Everyone was so glamorous. So important. She saw a few faces she recognized as athletes and musicians, making her chew her lip nervously and look back down to her lap. Tapping her fingers while she waited for Loki to return. He walked up a minute later, holding two drinks in one hand and his in the other. “Figured I’d stock up since you seem to be quite thirsty.” He winked.

Maggie chuckled, gladly accepting the two drinks from him. Drinking down the second, she could literally feel her worries melting away, spilling into the leftover drops in the bottom of the glass. She leaned into Loki’s side, feeling more comfortable with him.

“So how do you know the owner?”

He took a sip from his tumbler. “He’s an old friend. We studied business together at Oxford.”

Her brows twisted together, jolting her head back. “I thought you majored in fine arts.”

“Oh right,” he snickered, rolling his yes “I meant fine arts, not business.”

“Loki, did you really study art?”

He huffed out a breath. “No. I just said that to get you to come to lunch.” He shrugged, not bothered by her clearly upset expression.

“What the hell?” She shook her head, grabbing her purse to leave. “I should go.”

His hand reached out and gripped her wrist. “Margaret, stop. Please. I just wanted to get to know you and I thought if we had something in common, you’d give me a chance.”

Settling back down, she nodded her head. It’s not like he lied about being a _murderer_. She couldn’t hold it over his head, knowing it was just to spend time with her. Sighing, she grabbed her third drink and chugged it down. “Okay. Let’s have some fun.” She smirked.

After Loki ordered them a round of shots, she was wasted. They made their way to the dance floor and joined the steamy hot crowd. His hands found her waist and pulled her in front of him. He short stature was writhing up against him, leaning back, letting him press kisses to her neck. Her head was spinning, but she did her best to keep her rhythm, enjoying the feeling of a man pressed against her back.

They danced for what felt like forever. Liquor filling her belly, making her brave, she spun around and pulled him into a kiss. It was sloppy and wet. She gripped the lapels of his suit, holding him down low enough to keep making out with him. His hands coasted over her curves, worshiping each one with a lingering touch.

He pulled back, shaking his head at her with a smile. “I need another drink.” He grabbed her hand and walked her to the bar. She stumbled a few times in her heels, but kept up with his quick pace. He ordered another drink and sat down on one of the couches in the dim corners of the club.

Maggie sat perched on his lap, while he drank. A group of men stopped when they saw Loki, greeting him excitedly. He stood and shook their hands. “Gentlemen, this is Margaret Everlee.”

She smiled sweetly at the group, shaking each of their hands.

“Margaret, this is Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun.” He gestured to the three men. Maggie would’ve been more surprised by the odd names, but she was a bit too intoxicated to truly register what he was even saying. “And _this_ , is my brother Thor.” He gestured the the fourth.

He looked so different from his brother. Just as tall, if not more so, but twice as wide. While Loki was pale with jet black hair, Thor radiated warmth with his sun kissed skin and golden hair. Slowly remembering he mentioned he was adopted.

“Nice to meet you all.”

Thor stepped forward. “Did I hear that right? Margaret Everlee?” Maggie nodded, confused. “You’re acquainted with James Barnes then.”

Maggie was sobered slightly by the sound of his name. She nodded gently, forcing a smile. “Yes, I knew him— er know him I guess. Um, how do you know him?”

“He’s a friend. I have been close with him and Steve for a few years now.”

She nodded, giving him a very intoxicated looking smile.

Thor chuckled and stepped back. James had told him of his new girlfriend only a couple of weeks ago over drinks with him and Steve. It was a major red flag that she was now out with his mischievous brother, looking like she’s had one too many drinks, but he didn’t want to cause a scene, so he tucked away his present concerns for the time being.

After the group walked off, Maggie felt the sadness growing in her chest. James really was following her everywhere. She couldn’t escape him. “Wanna do more shots?”

Downing the burning tequila, she was barely coherent. Stumbling back over to the couch, she climbed back onto Loki’s lap, pulling him in to kiss her. It grew heated, fast. Their hands wandered over each other. Breath mixing between them, tasting like nothing, but liquor. His tongue shoved deep into her mouth, lapping the sides of hers. Usually the thought of making out so passionately in public would’ve left her feeling ashamed, but she had just enough liquor in her to not realize what she was doing.

She ripped her lips from his, looking at him through dead eyes, then leaning into his ear. “Let's get out of here.”

~

Maggie tottered up to her apartment, with Loki following behind. She didn’t even remember the drive over and probably wouldn’t remember this either. She dug through her purse for her keys, dropping them twice before they finally made it into the lock.

Once inside, he slid his arms around her, pulling her flush to his chest. She hooked her hands behind his neck, her lips finding his instantly. They walked back through her apartment, lips moving in unison. His hands wandered over her body, reaching down and squeezing her plump ass.

“Hang on, I gotta pee.” She giggled, running off to her bathroom.

Loki rolled his eyes at her. She was clearly way too drunk to be doing this, but he didn’t care. He just needed to fuck her already. He sauntered through her apartment, looking it over. He absolutely hated it. Her decor was whimsical. A little too childish for his taste.

A vibrating sound pulled him front his perusing. He walked over to find Maggie’s phone illuminated. Buzzing with James’ name spread across the screen.

A wicked grin found its home on Loki’s mouth. He swiped his finger over it and lifted it to his ear. “Hello?”

A long pause on the line made his smile widen. “Who is this?” James’ voice was heated.

“I think you know exactly who this is, James.”

“Where is she?”

Loki chuckled, shaking his head at his pure rage coming through the phone. “You know, I’m very much looking forward to finally having a taste of what you've kept from me as of late.”

“Don’t you dare _fucking_ touch her.” He spat into the phone.

“I’ll do what I want. She’s not yours to control anymore.”

He pressed the bright red button, cutting off the roar from the other line of the call.

The sound of the bathroom door made Loki spin on his heel. Maggie hobbled over to him. “Better?”

“Much.” She gave a pathetic smile, eyes low. “I didn’t realize that your brother knew James. I’m worried he’ll tell him we were together.” Although she was basically blacked out, she was right. _That's exactly what happened._ As soon as Thor walked off, he shot a text to him, asking what happened between the two of them.

James was lounging at Steve and Natasha’s, having a drink. Still trying to numb himself from his talk with Maggie earlier in the day. When he read over the text, he lost it. He smashed the glass in his hand, cutting his palm and leaving a spill of cognac over his thigh. The two of them tried to talk him down, explaining that she was single now and could do what she wanted, but it went in one ear and out the other. He paced out on the balcony, sucking down a whole pack of cigarettes before finally giving in and calling her.

“I think it’ll be fine, pet. You’re not with him anymore, so he has no reason to be upset.”

Maggie nodded her head, unable to form her own opinions at the moment. She quickly forgot her worries. Loki lifted her into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, picking right back up where they left off. He walked her down the hall, into her bedroom.

Falling down onto her bed, he sat back and pulled off his blazer. She yanked him back down on top of her, kissing him sloppily. His hands found her breasts, pulling the top of her dress down to reveal them. He played with her peach nipples, making them harden between his fingers. He leaned in to kiss up her neck, nuzzling into her. He licked a long stripe up her throat, finally tasting the sweet flavor of her flesh.

A gruff sound came from Maggie, making his head pop up. She was passed out. Snoring softly, eyes fluttering. His jaw clenched with anger. _How dare she fall asleep in the middle of this?_

“Margaret.” He called.

She was out cold.

He grabbed the sides of her shoulders, shaking her a little. “Margaret.” He called again, louder this time. She mumbled something in her sleep, voice barely audible, but didn’t wake up.

Feeling defeated, he sat down beside her, eyes raking over her figure. She looked _delectable_. He couldn’t shake the thought of how sweet her skin tasted. He wondered if all of her tasted like that. Reaching over, he grabbed a handful of her perky breast. She twisted in her sleep, a soft groan slipping from her lips at his touch. It was like music to his ears.

His eyes feasted on her half naked figure, lying limp to the bed. Hand wandering lower and lower, to the fluffy hem of her dress, he hiked it up to reveal the delicate white lace covering her. The outline of her cleft was enough to help him solidify his next move. He stood from the bed, rounding it to the edge. Kneeling below her, he slipped the material down her thighs, off her legs. Gripping her knees, he spread her legs open for him.

She was perfect. He used one thumb to spread her open. Her pussy was tight and pink, sheen with moisture. Just for him. “ _Oh_ , pet.” He groaned to himself. Swiping, gathering a bit on his thumb, he brought it to his lips to taste it. He hummed in satisfaction at the delicious taste of her.  
  


A loud slam from down the hall instantly stopped his movements. He stumbled back to his feet, tripping over himself slightly, crashing into the wall behind him.

James stormed into the room. Eyes flicking from Maggie’s unconscious, half naked body, legs spread open, over to Loki standing pressed to the wall looking like the terrified weasel he was. “It— it’s not what it looks like.”

Lunging towards him, he gripped his throat and dragged in out into the hallway. He threw Loki back, shutting the bedroom door behind him. “What did you do? You drug her?” He came chest to chest with him, trapping him to the wall.

“ _No!_ I promise. We were in bed and we were kissing and then she passed out. I was just about to leave.”

James chuckled darkly. “ _Bullshit_. I can smell her pussy on your breath.”

Loki lifted his hands in defense, but James gripped them, jamming both sets of fingers back until they broke with a loud crunch. He let out a pathetic cry.

He swung his tattooed semi truck of a fist, hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him to the floor. “You think it’s okay to take advantage of drunk girls? What would you have done if I didn’t show up?” He kicked him hard in the gut, making him cough a string of blood onto the hardwood floor. “Would you have fucked her? Even while she’s passed out?”

“ _No_! No! I wouldn’t have.” Loki sobbed, clutching his side.

“ _LIAR_.” James spat through his clenched teeth.

Scrambling back towards the door, James stalked over him. He fell to his knees and started wailing on him. His fist slammed into his face, making his skull pound back into the floor of the apartment. Bloodied screams and pleas sputtered from Loki’s mouth, but the punches didn’t stop. _He kept. Fucking. Going._ Blinded by rage.

“She could _never_ love a man like you. You’re a _murderer_.” He mustered out, between the harsh punches.

Even though he was already so far gone, the comment sent James even further into the depths of hell he was skirting. He stopped swinging. Whipping out a butterfly knife, twirling it around in his hand, gripping the bite. Staring down at Loki’s bloody face with the most murderous expression he had ever seen. “That's true.” His voice was eerily calm. “ _I_ _am_.”

He hesitated for only a moment, considering his next move. He raised his arm and plunged the knife deep into his shoulder, then ripping it right back out with a twist. Surgical precision missing any major arteries, but hit him right in the tendon where he knew the pain would be searing. Loki let out a loud yell, clutching the wound as blood pooled out over his hand.

Watching his body writhe on the ground as he lost an obscene amount of blood, James felt mostly sated. Honestly, Loki was lucky that he had been through so much therapy. If he had caught the sociopath even a year ago, he’d be a dead man.

As much as murder sounded like the only reasonable punishment for taking advantage of a woman, James couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t spend another second locked up, away from his doll. Along with that, Loki was his friend’s brother— his only redeemable quality was that he was related to Thor, especially now.

“Get the fuck out.” He stood over him, turning to walk back to the bedroom.

Loki stumbled to his feet, limping to the door.

James peeked over his shoulder. “And don’t bother going to the cops. Not even god could save you then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for writing Loki this way. I'm so sorry :(
> 
> Catch me diving into a dumpster with all the other garbage.


	25. Part 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning after.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter will make up for the last few painfully dark bits💕
> 
> Who hates me now?
> 
> Also check out the sexy ass picture I photoshopped of inked up Seb. I’m drooling.

Maggie awoke to an earth shattering headache.

She let out a groan, clutching her aching stomach. She barely remembered a thing from the night before. After she met Thor, everything went spotty. She thought she brought Loki home with her, but didn’t remember how they even got back. The empty spot beside her made her think it might’ve just been a dream.

A wave of nausea washed over her, making her jolt from her bed. She hunched over the toilet bowl, spitting out the contents of her stomach. When she had nothing left to give, she plopped down onto the cold tile floor, resting her elbow on the toilet seat. She felt disgusting. Last night was a mistake. Anxiety tightened her chest at the thought of how sloppy she must’ve been at such a prestigious club.

She remembered kissing Loki on the couch. She shuddered at the thought of people watching them. _Did they have sex?_ She slipped her fingers into her panties, swiping over her folds. She didn’t feel sore at all which was a good sign. She sighed in relief and slowly stood to her feet. She gasped when she looked in the mirror. Her makeup was smeared under her eyes, making her look like a raccoon. Her hair was tangled mess. She was wearing one of her oversized Pratt tees from school, which she didn’t remember changing into. Shrugging to herself, she left the bathroom.

Padding barefoot down the hall, into the kitchen, she filled herself a large glass of water and instantly started chugging it down. The nausea was back and she lunged to the sink, puking into it. Shit. _Drink slower,_ she thought to herself. Bringing the glass back to her lips, she took small sips.

She heard her front door open, making her movements halt. Booming footsteps moved through her living room, towards her. James rounded the corner, carrying a paper bag. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back into the counter.

His head snapped up to her. “Morning.” He said, tone frigid.

Her eyes flicked over the counter to her knife block. Reaching over, she pulled one from its spot, raising it in front of herself. “What are you doing here?”

James lip twitched with a smirk, looking down at her tiny shaking hand, wrapped tightly around the handle of the knife. He knew he could do more damage with his pinky finger than she could with the sharp blade she wielded. He silently laughed to himself at the thought of her even trying something. “I brought you breakfast.” He raised the paper bag in his hand.

“Why?” She said, warily.

“I figured you’d need food. You drank a lot last night.”

“How would you know that?”

He sighed, setting the bag down on the small table behind him. “Why must you quiz me on everything, doll?” She looked down at her feet. “I stayed over last night.”

“Y—You did? No, no I was out with Loki.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I slept on the couch. Now, if you’d care to put down the knife and sit with me, we can discuss last night.” She hesitated. “I’m not going to hurt you, Margaret. Sit down, please.”

Finally conceding, she put it back into its slot and slowly walked over to the table. He started pulling the paper boxes out of the bag, stacking them in the middle of the table, then peeking inside each one to divide them evenly.

She watched his every movement. He was so calm and focused. She also noticed his right hand was wrapped in gauze. Opening up the boxes, to find pancakes and hash browns. She nearly gagged at the smell. “I don’t know if I can eat this. I’ve thrown up twice already.”

“Eat. Go slow, but you have to eat.” His voice was unwavering, as he gathered a bite for himself, then shoved it in his mouth. “So, about last night.”

She nodded for him to continue, not touching her food.

“You went out with Loki. I’m assuming you got incredibly drunk thanks to him. You brought him back here and passed out in the middle of kissing him in your bed.” James clearly sounded pissed about it.

Maggie winced and chewed her lip, incredibly embarrassed of her actions. “I’m sorry, James. I didn’t mean to upset you—“

“That’s not why I’m upset.” He cut her off. “I mean, yes I’m not exactly thrilled about that, but that's not the bad part. He tried to take advantage of you. If it weren’t for me breaking in here, I don’t know how far it would’ve gone. I’m very sorry, Margaret.”

Her jaw dropped. She barely remembered any of that. It was unnerving. Although she was passed out for the act, it made her feel even more violated. She looked down to her lap and started to cry. James sighed and moved around the table, squatting beside her. He rested his hand on the side of her face, wiping away her tears. “I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I let that happen.”

“Stop. Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself for this.” His tone was stern. “That man is scum. Don’t _ever_ feel like this is your fault. No woman deserves to be taken advantage of, no matter how drunk she is or what she’s wearing. It’s always wrong.”

She nodded weakly. “Thank you for stopping him.” She sniffled, wiping her nose with her back of her hand. “Why did you come?”

“Thor texted me after he saw you at the club. He said you were with Loki and he found your intoxication concerning, so I called you. Loki picked up your phone and I instantly drove over here. When I came in he…” His voice trailed off. “Let's just say you were fast asleep for what he was about to do.”

“What did you do to him?”

He hesitated. He knew she was already scared of him since finding out about his past and he figured she wouldn’t like the next part of the story, but she deserved to know what they were up against. “I pulled him out of the room and I beat him up on your living room floor. To be completely transparent, I stabbed him in the shoulder.”

Her eyes widened, scooting away from James. “Is he okay?” Leave it to Margaret Everlee to feel empathetic for everyone in the fucking world—even the man that took advantage of her.

“He will be. None of the wounds were fatal, just enough to send a message.”

After Loki limped his way out of the apartment, James washed his hands clean of the blood. Taking time to make sure every speck was gone. He quietly slipped into Maggie’s bedroom to take care of her. He dug through her drawers until he found an oversized t-shirt that was soft enough for her to sleep in. He undressed her, carefully. Slipping the shirt over her head, he gently rested her body back down to her mattress.

Tucking her under the fluffy comforter. He sat beside her for a moment, letting himself soak up the events that had just occurred. He didn’t like what had just happened. He didn’t want to hurt Loki, but he couldn’t let him walk away unscathed after stooping so low. After pressing a kiss to Maggie’s forehead, he walked back to her living room to clean up the mess.

Once the floor was clean, he collapsed onto her couch. Letting sleep consume him for the first time in a week.

James sat back in his seat, planning on addressing her evident fear. “I understand you don’t want to be with me anymore since you heard of my past crimes, but I’d appreciate it if I could explain.”

Maggie glanced down at her lap. “I guess that would be fine.”

He sighed. “Thank you. We both know I took a lot of lives. When I graduated college, I was eager to take the world on. My parents were both brutally murdered one night and something snapped inside of me. Growing up, my parents were nearly abusive with how hard they were on me. Everything around me was structured. So when they were gone, I felt lost.”

“I quickly fell in with the wrong crowd. Alexander Pierce, head of Hydra—the crime organization I joined, took me under his wing and basically brainwashed me into doing his dirty work. It started slow, but eventually I was doing it willingly. I was their hitman and I was damn good at it. Eventually, my crimes caught up to me and I served time.”

“Steve was quick to help, being the good person he is. After my first year of prison, we got to work. We had some stellar lawyers on my case and I was out. I’m going to be honest with you, there was some bribery on my part. Not even Steve knows that.” He was making sure to bare his soul to her. He knew this was the only way she could ever trust him again. Complete, ugly truth was the only thing he could offer, with nothing left to lose.

“Since then, I’ve worked hard to become who I am today. I kept my nose down and worked my fingers to the bone creating my own business, since no one would hire me. I’m in no way perfect, but I’m miles from who I once was. You have to know, Margaret, that— that the men I killed were always despicable criminals. No women. No children. That was off limits for me. I understand murder is murder and there’s no excusing it, but I hope you know that I‘m not heartless.”

“James…” She shook her head, trying to find the words. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I understand it’s a lot to handle. If you want me to leave and never come back, I can do that for you. But what I can’t do, is sit here and willingly let you slip away. The past week has been a torment. I wake up thinking of you and you’re my last thought before bed. You’re mine, Margaret. It’s like you were made for me.” His blue eyes bore into hers, shadows from his pinched brows casting over them. “Please tell me you feel the same.”

Tears filled her eyes. “I do. I feel the exact same way, but I’m scared. You’ve killed people. A lot of people. I’ve read the articles.”

“Are you scared I would hurt you?”

She nodded.

“Doll, have I ever hurt you before?” She hesitated, but shook her head. “I could never _ever_ hurt you. I want to spend the rest of my life _protecting_ you.” He licked his lips, soaking in her expression. “Will you let me do that?”

A long pause. Silence rung loud in his ears as he awaited her response. She looked down at her lap, then back up at him. She nodded gently, letting an emotional smile creep over her lips.

James smiled right back. He lifted his hand and wiggled two fingers at her. She got up from her seat and rounded the small table, curling up onto his lap. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart.”

He held her on his lap, feeding her bites of food. He’d shovel food into his own mouth as she chewed slowly. She tapped out halfway through her meal, stomach still hurting from her night of binge drinking. James was right though— the food did help.

After he tossed out all the empty to go containers, he carried her to the bathroom. He let the water run, waiting for it to heat up while he undressed her. Once he found the temperature adequate, they stepped into the shower together.

He let her stand under the hot water, hoping it would soothe her aching muscles. He lathered shampoo into her hair, taking his time massaging her scalp. Then conditioner, raking his fingers through to untangle the knots. He grabbed the body soap and rubbed it over her curves, being as gentle as he could with her, making sure she felt comfortable as he touched her.

Once they were both squeaky clean, he helped her out and dried her off with a fluffy pink towel. He got her dressed into some of her luxury silk pajamas he had bought her on their shopping trip and carried her to the couch.

He found every blanket he could and wrapped her in a cocoon of comfort. All of these efforts were his attempt to erase the horrendous injustice she had to endure the night before. His heart broke for her. He couldn’t imagine what she must’ve been feeling.

He cradled her to his chest while he read to her. They spent the entire day lounging around reading thick novels of literature and napping through a few movies when their eyes grew tired from staring at the small text.

She was back where she belonged. With James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe me, I know it's so far fetched that she could forgive him so easily, but it's fan fiction so thats how we roll.
> 
> I can't keep these two apart anymore💕💕💕
> 
> Smut will be back in the next chapter!


	26. Part 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back, babes!!!
> 
> A little smut, a little making up.
> 
> Say goodbye to the vanilla sex after this. He's going slow with her, but be ready...
> 
> The Kink-ening is coming.

“Are you sure you’re ready, doll?”

“Y— yes.” Maggie stuttered. “Please, James.” She begged.

He pressed a kiss to her puffy pink lips and crawled down her naked body, leaving a long trail of pecks over every inch of skin. Worshipping her. He had made a point of not touching her since the night she went out. He needed to make sure she was fully secure before he did. It felt impossible. It was like he wanted to use his body as an eraser, to wipe away the way she was violated, but he stayed patient. Two agonizing days together, using every bit of strength he had to hold back.

But now, as she laid flat to his bed, responding to his touch, he knew she was ready.

His mouth slowly dipped between her legs. She leaned up on her elbows to watch him. Tongue slipping over her, he tasted just how wet she had gotten for him. He had missed this. She moaned in response to the feeling of him lapping over her. He licked over her clit, applying just enough pressure.

Hand sliding up gently, he pushed a finger into her warmth. Curling it. Hooking deep inside of her where he knew she needed it. She let out a strained whine at the intrusion. Not having anything between her legs in weeks now, the sensation felt brand new.

“Is this okay, sweetheart?”

“Mm. Yes. Please, keep going.”

His lips curled at the neediness of her voice and got back to work. His stubble scraped her thighs, a delicious contrast to his silky smooth tongue. Wrapping his hand around her thigh to hold her in place, he ground his mouth down onto her, supplying the friction she needed. She threw her head down onto the pillow and her back arched off the bed.

Gushing over his mouth, she came like the messy girl she was. He devoured every last drop. Sucking it all between his lips, not letting any of it go to waste. She writhed on his mouth, bucking her hips against him while she cried out his name over and over again.

James crawled over her body, pulling her legs open and wrapping them around his waist. He raked his fingers into her hair, lifting her head off the bed. He lined himself up with her entrance, pausing and looking deep into her eyes. “You don’t need to be afraid anymore.”

“I’m not.” She whispered. “Not anymore.” She slid her hand over the side of his face. He nuzzled into her tiny palm, letting her comfort him for once.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, pushing himself deep into her, eliciting a sob of pure ecstasy from her. Pulling the air from her lungs. She ran her hands over his bare chest, reading his tattoos like Braille. Picking up on every last story they told. Stories of heartbreak and violence. Seeing him for what he truly was and not shying away.

His hips lifted off of her then sunk back down. Keeping his movements gentle. His thrusts were slow and deep. Each one had meaning. Each touch told her what she needed to hear. That he wasn’t going anywhere. He was here to stay.

“You’re so beautiful.” His voice was breathy, speaking between his pants.

Thrashing strung nerves sprung through him at the feeling of her cinched tight around him. He landed pecks to her flushed cheeks. She could feel herself dripping down between her legs as he pumped into her.

Her pussy sucked him in deep, needing all of him. Every part of their bodies was connected the way she clung to him. Not a speck of skin was left untouched. Their foreheads rested together, both of them filling the space with hot breath.

Abruptly, he flipped over, keeping himself wedged in her. She straddled his lap and started wiggling on top of him. She was basted in sweat, leaving James to lick up every drop that slipped over her. Grinding her hips down onto him, she felt herself getting close again. The clenching of her walls brought him shortly following her suit.

He slipped his hand up into her hair, pulling her head down onto his shoulder, falling down to his back. With her ass high in the air, he thrusted up from underneath, taking back his control. He held her tight to his chest, rutting into her. Thick cock like a piston inside her.

Maggie cried his name, meeting his movements halfway, pushing herself into her climax.

“That's a good girl. Just like that, little one.” James huffed.

She whited out. Eyes clamping shut while the warmth spread from between her legs over her entire body. Not a single nerve felt anything, but pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders, scratching slightly at the overwhelming feeling. The sensation turned him on to no end and he came. _Hard_. Shooting thick ropes deep against her cervix. Filling her up to the brim with him.

They stayed just like that for what felt like forever. Catching their breaths. Letting the sweat dry on their skin. Sticky. Destroyed. Exhausted from the passionate fucking.

Napping through the afternoon, Maggie woke to the warmth from the window. Summer sun beamed in. She peeked her eyes open to find herself lying flat to his chest. He was snoring softly, still in a deep sleep. Smiling to herself, she didn’t move. Just letting herself listen to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm soothed her. It was constant and unchanging.

She had never felt safer with him. Even with her knowledge of his past, she didn’t care anymore. She forgave him. The truth set him free and she welcomed him with open arms.

Crawling off the bed, as quietly as she could, she pulled on some of the loungewear James kept for her in his closet. A little white cotton, strapless top with a pair of loosely fitting pants to match. Draping a flowing robe over herself, she padded down one floor to the kitchen.

She turned on some music and dug through the cabinets, climbing up onto the countertop to reach some of the ingredients. Finding everything she needed to make spaghetti. She boiled the pasta and started on the sauce, chopping up tomatoes and throwing them into the pot. Her hips swayed to the song while she cooked.

A warm hand on her back made he jump in surprise. She spun around holding the ladle in her hand. James smirked down at her. “What are you making, sweetheart?”

“Spaghetti.” She chirped. “I woke up hungry, so I figured I could make us some dinner.”

“Smells delicious. How can I help?” His eyes feasted on the two pots.

She shook her head. “Nope. You’re not helping. Just sit and wait.”

He chuckled at her precious attempt at a stern tone. “Yes, ma’m.” He kissed the top of her head. “I’m going to go make a quick call to Steve about some business. I’ll be back before you’re done.”

Maggie pulled the pasta just before al dente. Right as she started to plate up the food, James waltzed back in. They took their spots at the table, digging into the meal.

“How was Steve?” She asked, covering her mouth while she chewed.

“He’s doing well.” He took a drink of wine to wash his mouth with the rich red. “I understand you still haven’t spoken to Natasha.”

She bit her lip, looking down at her lap. “I’m just not sure what to say to her. We had the biggest fight and I’ve been dodging her calls since. She probably hates me now.”

James sighed. “I know she misses you.”

“I miss her too. So much. But I’m nervous to see her.”

He mulled it over, considering the situation at hand. The wheels were constantly turning in his mind, always trying to solve her problems. He’d truly do anything in his power to make sure her life was as easy as it could be. All he wanted was for her to be happy. “What if we had her and Steve over later? For drinks? Perhaps the group setting could make it a bit less awkward for you.”

Her owl-like eyes widened. A smile grew on her face and she nodded eagerly.

Natasha and Steve showed up later in the evening, both looking absolutely crisp. Her eyes nearly fell out of her head at the design of the home. James kept his place extremely private, rarely having guests over, so she had never seen the inside of it before. Only having been outside a handful of times when running a quick errand with Steve.

James greeted them in the foyer, taking them up to the fifth floor into the main living space. Maggie was just finishing opening a bottle of wine when they walked in. Her eyes met with Natasha’s instantly. Locking in on each other from across the room. Setting down the bottle opener, she brushed down her skirt and walked over to welcome them.

“Hey, tiny.” Steve chimed, wrapping her in a hug.

“Hi, Steve.” She said, face muffled into his chest. Stepping back she gave a weak smile to Natasha. “Hey, Nat.”

Returning the expression. “Mags.” She nodded her head.

They gathered around the couches together. This time, it was Maggie and James cuddled up together in a way that made the other pair look quite timid. Her legs were draped over his thighs and her hands were hooked around his neck. His inked hand ran up and down the skin of her leg while they spoke.

Maggie stayed quiet, feeling slightly anxious at Natasha being in the room.

“I need a smoke.” James announced. “Steve, care to join me?”

He let out a grunt and got up from the couch. James gave a quick peck and shoved Maggie’s legs off his lap. The two men walked out of the room, down to the courtyard, leaving the girls sitting alone on the couches.

The silence was incredibly tense as the footsteps faltered away down the hall. Maggie reached over and brought her glass of wine to her lips, taking a few large sips. She knew she should be savoring the expensive taste, but her nerves were eating away at her.

“Do you want to talk this out?” Natasha broke the silence, talking first.

Maggie stood her glass down. Sighing as she leaned back in her seat. “Sure.”

“Mags, I’m so sorry for lying to you. I was being a terrible friend, trying to control you. I know I do that too much.”

“No. No, I understand completely.” Maggie spoke through a small pout, brows curved together. “You were doing what you thought was best.”

“It still doesn’t make it okay. I have no excuse for my actions.”

“You’re right. It wasn’t okay, but I forgive you.”

Natasha’s expression softened and she got up from her spot to sit beside Maggie. “I love you, Mags. You’re like my sister. I just need to remember that and stop trying to act like your mom.”

“You don’t need to change how you treat me, Nat. Just maybe let me make my own mistakes on occasion.” Maggie chuckled. “I love you and you know I could never stay mad at you. I’ve missed you so much. You have no idea what I’ve been through…” Her voice trailed off at the memory of the night with Loki.

She sighed. “I actually heard what happened. We had Thor over for dinner and they were discussing everything.”

“Do you know what ended up happening to Loki?”

“The fucker has a stab wound, two broken hands, a few cracked ribs, and a demolished face. Apparently Thor hasn’t spoken to him once since.” Natasha watched Maggie’s face drop into a frown. “He deserved it, ya know. After what he did. Hell, I would’ve _killed_ the twatwaffle with my bare hands if I was the one that walked in during it. James must have quite a bit of self control.” She snickered.

Maggie’s expression didn’t change. She knew he deserved it, but she still felt awful for him. No one was truly all bad in her eyes. “I’m just glad he was there to stop him from going any further.” Her stomach twisted at the spotty memories of the night.

“Enough of that.” Natasha switched tones, realizing she was hurting. “How have you and James been? Things seem to have picked right back up for the two of you.”

“They have. He’s been incredible with me. I barely lift a finger when he’s around.”

“As it should be. How did you end up coming around to the idea of dating a killer? Seems unlike you, Mags.”

A laugh slipped from her mouth. “I once had a friend tell me I let opportunities slip away because I’m too afraid to go after them.” She smirked.

Natasha shook her head, letting out a huff of a laugh. “Sounds like a fucking _bitch_ of a friend.”

She playfully elbowed her arm. “You were right though. It hurt at the time, but it woke me up the more I let it sink in. I put the fear behind me and I’m letting myself see James for who he is now, not who he was.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that. You make a beautiful couple.” Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around Maggie as she followed suit. They held each other tightly, enjoying each others presence after being apart for so long. Their lives had been connected since kindergarten. Spending so much time separated was completely foreign to them. Hugging each other felt like home.

“I love to see it.” Steve’s voice boomed from across the room, making them pull away from their hug, giggling. “You girls all better now?”

“We’re good, babe.” Natasha called back, moving back to her spot on the couch.

James walked right up to Maggie giving her a smokey kiss, then slipping back down beside her. He leaned down, whispering a “good girl” into her ear.

“Mm. While we have you both here, I think we have some news to share.” Steve started, gesturing to cue James to take over.”

“Right. We have an end of quarter event coming up in a couple weeks. I’ve planned a Gala for our entire staff, inviting our top investors and partners as well. My assistant has been in contact with the event coordinator at MoMA. The venue is promising, so we’re thinking black tie.” He peeked down at Maggie to see her wearing the sweetest marveling expression. “I’d love for you to be my date, of course. If you’d like.”

“These things are lots of fun, Mags.” Natasha chimed in.

“No of course— I mean yes, I’d love that. That sounds incredible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my lil spitfire, NerDnProuD-- your comment calling my haters 'twatwaffles' made my day, so I slipped the iconic term into this chapter just for you 💕💕💕
> 
> Also to those of you wondering about the lack of contraception being used and possible babies in the future for Maggie and James... Probably not going to happen. I personally dislike when the main character becomes pregnant in fics.
> 
> But hey, who knows. Maybe I'll soften to the idea.


	27. Part 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters are so fun. Lemme know how they treat you after all the heartbreak💕
> 
> I feel like the story is going to end up being so damn long. I have so much more planned.
> 
> We're not even close to the end lol

The weekend of the Gala came in a flash. Maggie had spent the last couple of weeks working overtime for the gallery’s next showcase event at the end of the month. She had to quite literally beg on her knees to get the weekend off. August conceded defeat, begrudgingly taking her off the schedule.

Being that she was working so hard, she didn’t have time to get a dress. She had stopped by a handful of local boutiques on her breaks, but nothing caught her eye. She had been complaining to James about it all week. Anxiety was already eating at her over the thought of how upscale the event was supposed to be, but without knowing what she was even supposed to wear, it was practically debilitating.

She trudged up the stairs of the subway to head down the street to her home. When she got inside, Natasha was at her kitchen table, making her jump back in surprise. “Jesus christ, Nat. You scared me.” She rested her hand over her chest, to calm her racing heartbeat.

“Sorry, babe.”

“No no, I’m happy you’re here. I was actually going to call you and see if you wanted to go shopping. I need help finding a dress.” Maggie set down her keys on the counter, filling a glass of tap water for herself.

Since they had made up, things were completely back to normal between them. Even better almost, without the heavy secret looming over Natasha’s head.

“I know you do. That’s actually why I’m here.” She laughed. “James asked me to take you out shopping, since he’s busy. He said you’ve been bitching about it all week.”

Maggie frowned.

“Well, he didn’t say _that_. I’m paraphrasing.” She shrugged, making Maggie laugh. “So, let’s go.”

A driver came and picked them up just as they walked out of the building in a large black suv. Prompt timing and excellent service made it very clear that James had his hands in the planning of the afternoon ahead.

Making its way across town, it rolled to a stop on 57th. The familiar row of designer boutiques Maggie had been to with James were laid out before them. Natasha wiggled her brows and hopped out of the car. Fendi, Dior, Chanel, Miu Miu, Saint Laurent, and Louis Vuitton. All waiting for them with their illuminated window displays.

They walked into Dior first, the memory of last time she was there made Maggie flush pink. Even more so when she saw the same associate from before was behind the counter greeting her by name. “Good to see you again, Mrs. Barnes.”

Maggie opened her mouth to correct her, but Natasha shot her a look that made her mouth clamp shut. Practically being able to read each other’s minds, she realized she wanted her to go with it. “Good to see you too.”

“I’ve already pulled a selection of gowns for you. If you wouldn’t mind waiting on our lounges here, I’ll go grab them.”

Maggie wore a confused expression, but sat perched on the edge of the cushy seat. Natasha plopped down onto the cushy seat, wearing a blissful grin. “Nat, why did you want me to lie?” She whispered.

She sighed and dug into her Gucci purse— one of many gifts from Steve.”This,” her hand whipped back out, holding a sleek black card between her fingers, extending it to Maggie, “is why.”

She gave her a puzzled look, but took it from her. She held it in her hand and instantly recognized it. _‘James Buchanan Barnes’_ was etched into the bottom of the matte black card in neat silver lettering. “Where did you get this?”

“He gave it to me. _Duh_. He’s paying for everything today and told me to tell you— to not hold back.” She laughed to herself. “He said, and I quote, _‘or else’_. Also, he already called ahead to the boutiques and approved you to use it. He said you were his wife, so they wouldn’t second guess him.”

Maggie chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Alrighty then. Guess I’m Mrs. Margaret Barnes for the day.” She really liked how that sounded. A little too much. Shaking off the domestic feeling that was blooming in her chest just as the associate came back with a long silver rolling rack of gowns.

Standing from their seats, they selected a few that they liked. None of them made Maggie too excited, but she decided to try on anyways.

Stepping into the dressing doom— the same where James made her cum on his hand, she started trying on the options. When she stepped out in the bright white, puffy princess dress, Natasha nearly snorted out the champagne she was served. She coughed, sitting up in her chair and patting her chest. “ _Nope_. No. Definitely not. You look like a poodle, babe.”

Looking in the mirror, she realized the dress completely swallowed up her small frame, so it was a hard pass.

After trying on the other options, she was left feeling discouraged. She apologized to the woman for wasting her time. She graciously brushed off her worries, telling her she hoped to see her again soon.

They strode down to the next boutique. Chanel. The associate instantly greeted them and got to work pulling a selection of gowns. Again, none of the were up to par, so they moved on. Each shop served luxurious champagne, which Natasha gladly chugged down. It left her sorta tipsy, making her judgements of the dresses that much more colorful each time. Let’s just say, Maggie was thoroughly entertained.

It wasn’t until they got to Miu Miu, that she felt hopeful. When James took her shopping, she had the most luck there. She loved the sweet, whimsical style of their products. It was very much her taste.

The stylist prepped a fitting room for her, filling it with pastels, lace, and chiffon. She excitedly clapped when she saw the selection that lined the walls of the room, surrounding her in gorgeous options. She pulled on a strapless pink slip dress. The neckline was straight across, with fluffy feathers draping over her breasts and then more at the hem of it.

Stepping out, Natasha gave her a smile. “It looks more like you. Do a spin.”

Maggie complied, doing a quick twirl on the ball of her foot. Natasha’s smiled faded and she shrugged. “You could do better, my little ostrich.” She fell back down to the couch, calling out, “ _next_.”

About a hundred indifferent reactions later, Maggie zipped herself into a dress that made her heart skip a beat. It was a periwinkle mesh, covered in crystals and beaded sequins. Thin straps ran into the deep cut v neckline that fell low between her breasts. The skirt was just loose enough so she could move, but still hugged her curvy hips. A slit ran up her left leg, high to her hipbone to show some skin. The pastel blueish purple was a perfect contrast to her dark waist length curls.

She moved out into the waiting area and Natasha was lying back, holding her phone to her ear. When she peeked up she did a double take. “Babe, I gotta go.” She dropped her phone to the couch and sat there staring at Maggie, completely speechless for once in her life.

“What do you think?”

“Mags, you look _beautiful_. I think thats the one.”

She smiled and twisted in front of the large mirrored wall, looking over herself. “I do, too.”

After finding some earrings and a pair of crystal strapped pumps to match, they checked out at the front counter. Maggie was practically dancing her way back to the car, feeling excited to wear her new dress to the Gala.

The driver dropped them off for lunch at Le Bernadin, Maggie tried to protest, but Natasha passed on another threat from James if she didn’t agree to eat. She hated the fact that her friend literally had to be threatened to let someone spoil her.

Although Maggie wasn’t happy about accepting a gourmet lunch on top of her expensive shopping trip, the food was divine. It made it just a little easier to accept.

“Have you talked to Wanda recently? I miss her.”

“Yeah, I actually just spoke to her on the phone yesterday. I was over at her and Vis’ place couple weeks back and poor thing has been so busy planning their trip to London. She’s stressed.”

Natasha frowned. “We should get a drink with her soon. Wine tasting or something. We could make a day of it.”

“Uh, I don’t think that would be a good idea.” She looked down at her plate, playing with her food.

“Why is that?” Natasha raised a brow, seeing right through her weak attempt at concealing information.

Maggie sighed. “She just… she can’t really be drinking right now.” Shrugging to brush it off.

“Is she knocked up?” Eyes widening.

She sighed. “Yes.” Scrunching her eyes shut, feeling terrible for spilling someone else’s secret.

“Thats amazing. _Ugh,_ I’m so happy for them. She’ll make the best mom.”

“I know she will, but please don’t tell her I told you. She made me promise to not tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed. I promise.” Natasha rested her hand over her heart. “I’m guessing that why they’re going to visit Vis’ family.”

Maggie washed down her bite with a sip of her water. “Yeah, she said she wants to go before she gets too big. I know they haven’t seen his parents since their wedding, so it’ll be nice for them.”

Natasha hummed in agreement.

“Speaking of, when are you and Steve getting engaged?”

She scoffed. “Don’t get me started on that.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s tried to talk to me about it countless times, but you know how I feel about marriage.” Being that her parents had an incredibly dramatic divorce when she was young, Natasha didn’t really believe in romance. It was the reason why she never had anything longterm. Steve was the first man she had really let herself fall for, but even then, getting married sounded terrifying to her.

Maggie nodded understandingly. She knew commitment wasn’t a strong suit of hers. Her whole life was filled with one night stands and month long relationships. “Steve is perfect for you though. You seem to just really… _work_.”

“I know he is. Sometimes he’s so perfect, it scares me. I mean, we already live together. Who would’ve thought I’d agree to _that_ shit?”

She chuckled, tilting her head in consensus. “Well if it means anything to you, I wholeheartedly approve. You should try to be more open minded. Maybe just hear him out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait til ya'll see the dress. Its *chefs kiss*


	28. Part 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gala time, babes!
> 
> This is a long one, so grab a snack or a drink and cozy up💕
> 
> Also, Armand and Leo were heavily influenced by those beautiful Goddess Boys on tiktok. Look em up if you can, they're iconic.
> 
> @beingadp and @rjchumbley

For the first time in his life— James was looking forward to a gala.

He had always attended events without a date or occasionally lugging along some random girl he had been sleeping with, usually hating her _and_ himself by the end of the night. They would make inappropriate comments or embarrass him in front of potential investors. One time, his date was caught doing a shit ton of coke in the bathroom and ended up puking in the middle of the dining hall.

But this time was different.

He was bringing his gorgeous little doll into his world. She was always on her absolute best behavior, so he knew it would be a perfect evening.

As a sweetener to the night, he had a little surprise in store for her.

Hopping out of his Bugatti, he ran up to Maggie’s apartment. Using the key she gave him, he walked right in. After the night she went out, she gave him one of her spares just in case something ever happened again, but being his impatient self, he used it every time he went over. She didn’t mind. It always made her smile to see him walking through her door.

“Doll?” He called out, listening for her response.

He heard her soft voice ring through from her studio. A beat later, she ran out, screaming joyfully, sprinting towards him and jumping into his arms. She pressed a hundred kisses to his face, making him chuckle as he held her to his chest. “Someones excited.”

“Of course I am.” She beamed. “Why are you here so early? I thought it didn’t start for three more hours.”

“It doesn’t, but I have a surprise for you at my house.”

“I have to start getting ready soon.” She pouted.

He shook his head. “No, you don’t. Just grab everything you need for tonight and let me whisk you away, alright?”

She was quickly learning to never second guess James. He always had something up his sleeve and more than anything— _always, always, always,_ knew best.

When they got back to his house, he walked Maggie upstairs with a grip on the back of her neck, holding her garment bag and small duffle in his other hand. When they got to his master suite bathroom, she was startled to see two men standing inside settling up a massive collection of beauty products and styling tools.

“Gentlemen,” James called, making the two of them turn around, “this is Miss Margaret Everlee.”

“Uh, hi.” She gave them a meek smile and a wave.

“Doll, these are some good friends of mine. Armand and Leo.”

Both of them were incredibly chic. Armand stood tall, wearing a lightweight vertically striped shirt, buttoned low on his sternum, chest decorated with layered necklaces. His deep skin tone was was highlighted with gold on his cheekbones and a subtle metallic eye liner to match.

Leo was a bit shorter than average. His long blonde hair was tied back into a bun, revealing his clean cut beard. He wore a tight black t-shirt, paired with colorful paisley trousers. Tattoos covered his arms in intricate designs, running all the way down to his ring covered knuckles.

“I see why you call her doll, James.” Armand teased. “She’s adorable.” He reached out, grabbing Maggie by the hand and twirling her around, making her laugh.

“She is, isn’t she.” James smirked. “Now sweetheart, Armand and Leo are going to help you get ready. They’re both extremely talented, so trust their judgement, okay?”

She nodded obediently, looking around the room at everything they had set up. The master suite bathroom was more of a spa, so even with all of their beauty lights and chairs they had set up, it still felt incredibly roomy.

“You have a dress already right?” Leo asked. James extended his hand holding the bags, answering the question before she could. “Ooo let’s see what we’re working with, hm?”

“Not yet.” Armand scolded, slapping Leo’s hand away from the zipper. “James, get out. We don’t want to spoil the surprise yet.”

He chuckled, pulling Maggie back to him. “I need to stop by the venue for a bit to make sure everything is going well, but I’ll be back in about an hour. Call me if you need anything.” He gave her a kiss and then left them to it.

Maggie awkwardly spun to find Leo eagerly unzipping the garment bag and gasping when he saw the dress. “It’s perfect. Oh my god, with your skin tone? You’re _kidding_.”

She laughed at his perky attitude.

“Lets get to work, honey.”

Armand drew her a bath with some of the luxury soaps and oils they brought, while Leo popped open a bottle of Cristal and poured her a flute. She hesitated when they didn’t leave the room when it was time for her to strip down, but they assured her they really wouldn’t be looking at her like that with a cheeky tone.

Feeling comfortable with their reassurance, she slipped out of her clothes and stepped in. Leo squatted behind her, doing a treatment on her locks, while her body soaked in the designer oils. The air smelt like Sicilian bergamot, rose, and sweet violet. A hint of vanilla sweetened the smell, making it intoxicating.

As she lounged in the bath, she learned that Armand and Leo were actually partners. They had been together since they were young, fresh out of college, getting married about two years ago. She asked them about their lives, making amicable conversation with them and genuinely enjoying their company.

“So, how did a sweet little thing like you end up with the scary tattooed bossman?” Leo asked as he washed out her hair.

“Our best friends are dating, so they sorta introduced us one night and we hit it off.”

“Hm.” Armand hummed.

“You’re probably wondering how I feel about his past, huh?” She questioned, squinting her eyes.

The two men started laughing. “Well… yes.”

She giggled and rolled her eyes. “Thing is, I actually didn’t know at first. I guess I didn’t read the news enough to know who he was. When I found out, we ended things, but we couldn’t stay away from each other.” She shrugged. “I’m trying to see him for who he is now, not for his past.”

“That’s a lovely sentiment.” Armand smiled down at her.

After she stepped from the bath, they wrapped her in a silk La Perla robe and sat her down in the chair. They waxed her underarms and legs, making her scream and then laugh every time they ripped off another strip. Her reaction was hilarious, entertaining them endlessly.

They could both see why James was so taken with her. She was like a ray of sunshine. Exuding pure positivity the entire time they poked and prodded at her, unlike most of their more stuck up clients.

Maggie learned that Leo was originally James’ barber. They hit it off and one day when he was complaining about having no time on his hands to restock his closet, Leo suggested his partner Armand to help. The two of them have been maintaining James’ appearance for years now. He helped them jumpstart their own business as a styling duo, introducing them to lots of connections to help build their clientele.

Once the torture of waxing was over, they moved on to her hair and makeup. She held her eyes closed while Armand blended out her foundation. He brushed a soft wash of shimmery eyeshadow over her lids, to compliment the sparkly dress. He kept his touch light, making sure to not overpower her delicate features, just enhance them.

Leo stood behind her, combing in curl defining products and then drying her hair with a diffuser, then a round brush. He wanted to keep her natural hair texture going, but leaving it more sculpted and wavy rather than curly, with the products he used. After her hair was dry, he painted her fingers and toes a soft nude blush, then stepped out when James called to say he was back, to help him get ready.

Armand drew on a clean sweep of black eyeliner and popped on some fake lashes. With a touch of champagne highlighter and a few swipes of lipstick, her face was done.

“Okay honey, open your eyes.” Armand held a mirror in front of her face.

Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times, refocusing them after being closed for so long. She barely recognized herself. Grabbing the mirror from Armands hands, she held it close to her face, looking over his work. He was shockingly talented. Every color was placed with near surgical precision. It wasn’t heavy. Light washes of color were intricately laid over her skin, making it look flawless. “Oh my god” She let out a breath, looking up at him. “Its perfect, Armand. Thank you so much.”

“Well, I had a gorgeous canvas to work on. You should see some of the old broads we usually have. Wrinkles galore, darling.” He winked, making her laugh.

She pulled on a pair of Coco de Mer lace panties, going sans bra for the night due to the sheer fabric of her gown. Once her modesty was mostly covered, he rubbed lotion over her. It smelt like vanilla and oud, with a subtle pink shimmer mixed in, leaving her skin positively radiant.

She stepped into her dress with a steady hand of help. Wiggling into it, he zipped her in, encasing her in the crystal covered periwinkle mesh, then strapping her crystal pumps to her petite feet.

Maggie insisted on wearing her butterfly necklace for the night. He helped her latch it around her neck and then grabbed a thin black box from the counter behind him. Popping open the lid to reveal a row of striking diamonds. Her brows furrowed and she looked up at him, confused.

“A gift from James.” Armand clarified. He lifted her hand and hooked it around her dainty wrist. “Not that you need to be anymore gorgeous than you already are, but there no such thing as too many diamonds.”

She gazed down at the sparkling bracelet, resting on her wrist, smiling to herself at the kindness surrounding her from all sides. He walked her in front of the full body mirror and she audibly gasped. She looked like a princess— felt like one too.

“Come along, honey. Let’s go show that man of yours how good we did with you.” He hooked his arm around hers and walked her out of the master bathroom.

Slowly adjusting to the staggering height of the heels as they clicked over the mahogany hardwood, down one floor to the main living area. Her hand gripped a quilted pearl cutch, while the other clung to Armand’s as he helped her keep her balance.

She walked into the room just in time to see James striding across the luxurious Fendi carpet between the couches. He did up his black Tom Ford jacket as he stalked towards her. Every inch of his outfit a deep midnight black. From his shiny Saint Laurent dress shoes, to his onyx Stefano Ricci tie, to the tattoos on his skin. His hair was neatly brushed back into a low bun, tucked behind his ears.

He drank her in with his glacier blue eyes. Taking in the ethereal sight before him. The flawlessly placed crystals danced over the dress, showing a hint of skin around her waist, then becoming dense over her breasts to keep her covered just enough. Even then, his eyes traced over the slit running up her plump thigh, then locking on her tantalizing cleavage. He was particularly enjoying the sight of her favorite necklace wrapped around her delicious throat. Her beauty was otherworldly. Glowing and feminine. Like Persephone greeting her terrifying Hades.

He came to a stop not an inch away from her. Everything about her sparkled. Her eyes, her neck, her body. All for him. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in with a warm breath, sending shivers up her arms. “ _Beautiful_.” One whispered word and she went weak at the knees.

A cloud of Chanel and Dior wafting around her, mixing with his masculinely smokey Tom Ford ombre leather. Like obsidian and opal, a stark contrast to the other, but disgustingly complimentary.

“Well done, you two.” He gave the men a sharp nod.

“She certainly didn’t need much.” Leo chimed over, winking, head resting on Armand’s chest. “She’s already radiant enough on her own.”

“If you dare ruin her lipstick before you get there, I’ll come for you Jamesy.” Armand held a finger up, challenging him.

James chuckled at the threat, pressing a kiss to her forehead instead. “I can’t promise anything.” He glanced down at his Rolex, realizing it was time to leave. “Are you ready, doll?”

“Absolutely.”

~

James kept a tight grip to Maggie’s waist as he walked her out to the car.

Tonight, he had his driver pick them up. Sliding in beside her and buckling her to the seat, he slipped his hand right into the convenient slit of her dress, squeezing her thigh.

He watched her for a moment, gauging her mood. She was chewing her lip. Something he picked up on from the first second he saw her. Her tell. She was nervous.

“Tonight will be good time, I promise.”

She let out a breath. “I’m sure it will be. I just have the jitters. I’ve never been to an event like this before.”

He tucked his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. “You’ll be the most stunning woman in the room. Nothing to be nervous about, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, James.” She smiled. “But I’m worried I’ll do something dorky or embarrass you in front of important people.”

“You won’t. And even if you do, the people that would think poorly of you aren’t worth my time.” He shrugged. “You take precedent over everything else in my world.”

Her body slunk into his, resting her head on his shoulder.

Although his words were comforting, her concerns struck a chord with him. He was in no way worried about how she would behave, but how others would. The hushed gossip would surely wash through the crowd of executives over her presence. She was different than what he was usually seen with. His jaw clenched when he thought of his boisterous colleagues comments they were sure to make.

He knew he had to stay calm tonight. For her. He needed the event to be perfect. She deserved it.

Along with curbing his appetite for violence, he’d have to try his hardest to keep his hands to himself. Her tempting body pressed to his now made him ache with the need to fuck her into oblivion. He was already half mast at the sight of her. Something about seeing her dripping in _his_ wealth made him feel some kind of way. He loved it a bit too much.

She peeked out the window, watching the cars that lined the street become more and more expensive. Luxury sports cars and chauffeurs pulled up to the valet, unloading groups of impressively dressed individuals. As the Rolls Royce pulled up to the front of the building, the driver hopped out, rounding the car and pulling open the rear hinged door.

James stepped out into the flashing lights of the paparazzi. Maggie grabbed his extended hand and joined him in the blinding crossfire. She was instantly overwhelmed by the crowd, shouting and shoving cameras at them. James shot daggers through the group, threatening anyone that got a little too close, with a silent expression that immediately made them back down.

“Come along, doll.” He held her waist and walked her up the front steps.

She kept her gaze down, making sure to not fall on her face due to the strobing lights.

They made it into the glass building. Winding through groups that filled the natural wood floor of the lobby. People kept stopping them and thanking James for the invitation. He was getting caught in conversations, trying to politely cut them short. Maggie stood beside him, smiling sweetly at the interactions, but never being acknowledged by the strangers.

Finally finding their way into the dining hall. The room was impressive. Striking greenery covered lamps hung down low over the large cloth covered round tables. The event was already full swing, packed with people. Some sitting in their cozy groups, others standing around and mingling. The doors are the back of the space fed out into the Abby Aldrich Rockefeller Sculpture Garden, which was covered in twinkling fairy lights.

It seemed as if every pair of eyes landed on them the moment they walked in. They were the couple of the evening, after all. Maggie swallowed a wad of anxiety, hitting her stomach with a deep thud. Tuxedo donning men and women in designer gowns all locked in on her. Leaning into each other to whisper things she was thankful she couldn’t hear.

“Um, are we late?” She squeaked.

James looked down at her. “Sweetheart, this is my event. I can arrive whenever I damn well please.”

He walked her to the very head of the room, finding Natasha and Steve sitting at their table talking to a pair of men. When Natasha saw Maggie, she jumped up from her seat and threw her into a big hug “Thank god you’re here. I fucking hate listening to these boring old men talk.” She whispered into her ear making her giggle. Pulling back she gave her an up and down. “You look hot, Mags.”

“So do you.” Maggie gushed.

Natasha wore a bright red gown, the strapless sweetheart neckline dipped low between her voluptuous breasts. Her hair was back in a sleek bun, showing off her chunky diamond necklace. She looked damn near regal. “Jeez, babe. Everyones staring.”

“Uh, yeah. I can see that.” She peeked over her shoulder to find the same eyes still locked in on her. “I feel so out of place.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Well, you don’t _look_ out of place. You’re the best dressed in here and you have the host of the event wrapped around your tiny finger, so they can go fuck themselves as far as I’m concerned.” She rubbed a reassuring touch on her shoulder.

James had stepped away to pick up the conversation with Steve and the two men. He glanced over at Maggie talking to Natasha, glad she had a friend there, since he would be pretty busy with business matters for the night. He put a hold on the conversation, waving down a waiter to grab him and Maggie a drink.

“Doll.” He called from across the table, making her head whip around. He made a drinking gesture with his hand, mouthing ‘drink?’. With a nod, the waiter walked over to her and took her order. Pleased, he got back to his discussion.

The girls sat down together, while they waited. “So, I’m guessing you didn’t do all this yourself, right?” Natasha gestured to Maggie’s hair and makeup.

“No, James called in some of his friends to help. Armand and Leo.”

“ _Oh_. Steve has mentioned them. Leo does his hair too.”

“Oh really? Ugh, I adore them.” Maggie cooed. “They’re the sweetest couple.”

Her glass of wine was set down on the table beside her, while they talked. She gushed about the pampering she endured the entire afternoon. Laughing about the memory of them waxing her. She took a sip of her Riesling. A warm hand on her shoulder made her look up to find James towering over her.

“I have to make some rounds. Care to join me?”

She gulped. “S— sure.”

Standing from her seat, Natasha gave her a wink and a thumbs up. James paraded her around the room. She met every investor, attorney, and financial bigwig in attendance. So many names, it was hard to keep up. She felt a little unimportant telling them she was just an artist, but James talked her up proudly to his associates. A few of them actually showed an interest in commissioning her, which helped her anxiety tremendously.

Every time James introduced her as his ’girlfriend’ made her quietly swell with happiness. He kept a hand on the dip of her soft waist at all times, feeling the cold beaded fabric under his inky hot touch as he led her around the room. He was incredibly proud of her polite demeanor. He was more than happy to flaunt her beauty to everyone. His most prized possession.

All of that joy went out the window at the sight of the most dreaded individual— Sofia. His most recent ex girlfriend. The platinum blonde haired woman wore a cunning smirk across her collagen filled lips. Maggie picked up on James steely expression and followed his gaze to see the woman walking right up to them. She towered well over her head, almost as tall as James. Her hourglass figure was barely covered in a skin tight magenta fabric. Showing as much skin as she could and looking cheap while doing it.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the man that owns everything.”

“What are you doing here, Sofia?” He demanded.

“I’m on a date.” She arched a perfectly manicured brow. “Do you have a problem with that?”

“Not at all. I just don’t particularly appreciate having trash lying around at my events.”

She scoffed, her eyes trailed down over his chest. “You look dapper, James. Almost making me second guess leaving you.”

Maggie nervously looked between the two of them, feeling the grip on her waist tighten. “Last time I checked, I was the one that ended things.” He corrected, voice dripping with disdain. “After I caught you sucking off one of my employees in my building. Did you bump your head on the way up from your knees and forget?”

She gave a jesting smile. Her eyes fell on Maggie, locking in on her like she hadn’t noticed her until now. “Look at this cute little thing. You finally find a girl that can stand being with a murder?” Her tone was mocking. Turning back to James, she rested her long talon-like nails over his chest, leaning into him. “Is _this”_ she peeked down at Maggie, “really satisfying you, baby?”

James wore a ferocious scowl over his features. His hand flew up and gripped tight around her wrist. “Don’t _fucking_ touch me.” His voice was stern. Not loud enough to turn any heads, but it had a dark edge to get his point across. “You got one second to get the fuck out of my event before I snap your arm in half.” His Brooklyn accent coming out heavy as he grew angrier.

Sofia’s eyes widened at the threat, knowing him well enough to not challenge him. She staggered back as he released his death grip. She was rarely rejected by men, so it hit her like a slap to the face. She gave Maggie a sneer and turned to leave.

James took a breath, counting to ten to calm himself. “Margaret, I need to apologize for that.”

She stood sunk in on herself, pouting down at her feet. “No, it’s fine.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

He frowned. Sliding his hand up to the back of her neck, under her hair, he quickly whisked her out into the garden. It was less crowded out there, so they found an open spot. He sat her down on his lap and spun her to face him. “I’m sorry I behaved aggressively. It’s something I’ve been working on.”

“Its not that.”

“What is it? What she said about you not satisfying me?”

Maggie chewed her lip, nodding softly.

He sighed. “Sweetheart, she’s nothing, but a cheap waste of space. We only dated for a couple weeks and I hated every second of it.” He traced his fingers over her necklace. “I have _never_ felt so strongly for a woman before you.” Leaning into her ear, his voice grew husky. “And your deliciously sweet pussy is the best I’ve ever had. Nothing could dare compare.”

She snickered, licking her lips, clenching her thighs together at his sensual words. He felt her do it, making him harden under her plump ass. “Don’t get too me too excited, doll. I already have half a mind to take you home now and rip this dress to shreds.”

“Now, chin up, okay? You are the most beautiful woman in the room.”

“Not even.” Maggie rolled her eyes.

His brows pinched together. “It’s true. I saw all those men gawking at you as we walked around.” She pouted opening her mouth to apologize. “I don’t mind, little one. I like knowing I have something obscenely desirable hooked to my arm. I’m a lucky man.”

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Pulling back and resting her forehead on his she took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m not going to let that lady ruin our night anymore. Let’s go back in.”

“Good girl.”

They strode back in just as the gourmet dinner was being served. Maggie sat next to James, with Natasha on her other side, then Steve beside her. The remaining few chairs were left open, just as James had wanted. He liked to keep his table as empty as possible, not wanting to be disturbed when he ate.

When they finished eating, James and Steve excused themselves from the table and walked to the front of the room.

The entire space grew quiet as they stood awaiting everyone’s attention. James held a microphone to his chest. “I’d like to thank everyone for attending tonight’s event. Myself, and on Steve’s behalf,” he gestured to him, “I’d like to express our appreciation to our team of stellar employees and our many supportive investors. Buchanan Barnes Inc. wouldn’t be what it was today without each and every one of you. This quarter has shown astronomical growth, exceeding all of my expectations.”

He raised his tumbler of scotch. “To the future.”

The entire room followed suit, raising their glasses and cheersing across their tables.

“Please enjoy the rest of your evenings.” He slid the microphone back into the stand and stepped through the crowd, shaking mass amounts of hands on his way back to the table. Resting back down on his chair, Maggie gave him a light peck on the cheek.

“I hate giving those toasts.” He muttered. “I don’t quite enjoy people looking at me.”

“It was perfect. Short and sweet.” She smiled, squeezing his hand, reassuring him.

His favorite thing about Maggie, was how much she calmed him down. Her presence was like taking a Xanax on the beach to him. She knew just what to say and when to say it, whether she realized it or not. “Just like you, doll. Just like you.”

The rest of the night was spent sitting at the table as people approached James, begging for his attention. They practically lined up, looking like peasants paying tribute to their king. He was incredibly professional, letting them shower him with praise or try to sell him on future endeavors. Maggie was more than happy to sit and listen to the conversations. She loved the way he spoke. His expression was cool, unchanging, as his voice was confident and polite.

He soaked up information and she would watch him process, seeing the gears in his mind turning as he drew out his educated responses. It was honestly incredibly sensual to her, seeing him in his element like this.

James did a double take as he spoke, when he saw her wearing one of his many favorite expressions. Her eyes were glazed over with lust as she bit her lip. Not in her usual nervous way, but in a way that screamed _‘fuck me’._ He arched a brow at her, making her snap out of it. Turning back to his conversation, he cut it short, excusing himself.

Eyes narrowing at her, she smiled knowingly. “I can’t focus when you’re flashing me your adorable little ‘fuck me’ eyes, doll.” He kept his voice low. “If you keep looking at me like that, I’ll take you over my knee.”

Her breath hitched at the last part of his statement and she felt warmth pool between her legs at the thought.

“Would you like that?”

She let out a soft laugh looking down at her lap. “I— I don’t know.” She peeked back up at him through her lashes, wearing a playful smirk.

He never would’ve pinned her as much of a masochist, but he languished at the thought. Only ever giving her ass a few light swats or choking her gently when they fucked. His eyes raced over her features, picking up on the flush of her cheeks and the slight quickened pace of her breathing. “Well, keep testing me and I’ll settle that nervous little tone for you.”

Natasha scurried back over from her bathroom trip, startling Maggie with her tight grip on her shoulders. “Come get a drink with me.”

She turned to James, silently asking for permission. He gave her a sharp nod, pulling her closer by the back of her neck, whispering a soft, but firm, “behave yourself” before letting her go.

They walked over to the crowded bar. Natasha shoved her way through the packed bodies, making their way front and center quickly. She ordered them a couple of cocktails and spun around to rest up against it while they waited. She was completely at ease, but Maggie was feeling a thousand pairs of eyes still watching her.

The bartender slid a couple glasses across the counter. Natasha, a neat tequila and Maggie, a cosmopolitan. They thanked him and walked out into the garden to enjoy the warm summer night.

“Are you having fun?”

Maggie took a small sip from her glass. “Mhmm. Are you?”

“Yeah, I am.” Natasha smiled. “So, I wanted to let you know that Steve and I talked about getting engaged again and I think I’m coming around to the idea.” Maggie’s eyes blew wide with excitement. “I gave him the green light, so we’ll see.”

“Oh my god, Nat. You’re getting engaged?”

“He hasn’t popped the question yet, so hold your horses. Don’t run off and tell James.” She gave her a warning look. “And that brings me to my next topic.”

Maggie tilted her head.

“We have a trip planned to go back to San Francisco, so Steve can meet the old man. I’m honestly feeling like thats when he’ll propose. Being his traditional self, I’m sure he wants to ask my dad’s permission first. So, I was going to ask if you’d want to tag along? Maybe you could even bring James?”

Maggie’s brows pinched in thought. She usually avoided her hometown since her mom passed, only going for the holidays to spend them with her grandma or Natasha and her dad. The city was filled of memories with her mom. All of their wacky adventures. San Fransisco was beautiful, artistic, and nonjudgemental. Just like she was.

“I know how you feel about home, but if Steve plans on proposing, I need my best friend there. Also, my dad misses you.” Smirking at the end.

She took a breath. “Okay. I’ll go.”

“Ahh!” Natasha threw her arms around her, giving her a squeeze. “You’re the best.”

Rejoining the men at the table, Maggie couldn’t hold back her smile at the thought of her best friend getting engaged. She was terrible at keeping secrets, so this was sure to be trouble with the tattooed human lie detector to her right. She bit her lip to fight off her grin that kept slipping out.

James’ attention was pulled to the short fat man talking his ear off, but he snuck a peek at Maggie and noticed her expression instantly. She was clearly hiding something and he desperately wanted to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy kinky night coming right up.
> 
> How are we feeling about this chapter? Give me your thoughts💕


	29. Part 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kinkening is upon us, dolls.
> 
> I listened to High For This by The Weeknd while writing this scene. Reminds me of the anticipation in this chapter.
> 
> Bonus points if you listen to the slowed version *wink*

“Would you like to to tell me what you were doing a terrible job at hiding tonight?”

James eyed Maggie suspiciously, watching her squirm. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

Even with the dim lighting from the street shining into the car, he could see that she was fighting back a smile.

“Doll, you’re a pathetically terrible liar.” He narrowed his eyes. “You went to grab a drink with Natasha and you came back in wearing the exact same expression you’re wearing now.”

She sighed. As much as his observation skills were helpful, they were a pain in the ass when it came to things like this. She didn’t have a single stubborn bone in her body, but she was trying her hardest to hold her ground. Shoving her giant grin into the palms of her hands to hide from him. “I can’t say anything. It’s not my secret to tell.” Her voice was muffled, making James laugh.

“Come on, you can’t resist me.” His baritone drawl was playful.

She sat up and beamed at him. “I know I can’t. So thats why I’m not talking for the rest of the night.” She comically pretended to zip her lips shut, biting down on them with her teeth.

He gave her a stern look, then letting a chuckle slip out at how damn charming she was. He candidly softened at the mere sight of her. The only woman—scratch that. The only _person,_ in general, that could make him feel this lighthearted.

The car pulled up to James’ home. He extended a hand, helping her out of the car. Her feet only hit the concrete for a millisecond before he lugged over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making her let out a squeak. “James, put me down.” She snickered.

“No.” He stated cooly, landing a quick swat to her ass.

Trekking up the front steps of his home, he carried her inside. Walking straight to the elevator he pressed the top button and it took off. The doors slowly slid open to the master suite. Her torso bobbed and swayed with the swaggering movements of his shoulders.

When he reached the bed, he threw her down onto it. Crawling over her like a panther, wearing a wicked smirk. “You wanna play games, doll? We can play games.”

His torso collapsed down onto her and he licked a stripe up her throat, making her eyes roll back. His inked hand worked its way between their bodies, sliding under the slit of her gown. Pulling her panties to the side, he plunged two fingers deep in her without warning, eliciting a loud gasp from her.

Without skipping a beat, he started fucking her on his thick digits. She was dripping instantly. His palm pressed to her clit, giving it plenty of the friction he knew she loved. She let out a moan, wrapping her hands around his head, clawing through his hair.

Finding the spot deep inside her quickly, wanting to get her as close as possible. He wiggled his fingers into her, stretching her open around them. The feeling of her walls clenching made him grin. _Perfect_ , he thought to himself.

“You getting close, sweetheart?” His tone was ominously sweet.

She nodded eagerly, biting down on her lip with furrowed brows. “Y- yes. I am.”

He gave a couple more strokes, before his eyes flicked up to meet hers. “Tell me what you’re hiding.”

“I— I can’t.”

He ripped his fingers from her abruptly. She gasped at the rude halt to her pleasure. Sitting up on her elbows she gave him a pouty look, jaw dropped. “Then, I can’t let you cum.” His tone was cold, but he wore that same devilish grin from before.

“No, no, _please_.”

James let out a deep breath and pulled off his blazer and tie, dropping them to the floor behind himself. He rolled up his sleeves, exposing his inked forearms. He bent back down and slipped his fingers back into her, picking up his movements where he left off. Her release came on quickly again after only a few pumps. She whined as her chest started to tighten.

“Tell me.” He demanded. “Come on, be a good girl and I’ll let you cum.”

She shook her head. “I can’t.”

Pissed, he picked up his pace, bringing her achingly close before pulling away again. This time he earned himself a near scream from her. She reached down between her legs, trying to finish herself off, but he was quick to rip them away, holding them over her head.

“ _Ungh_ , James stop. This isn’t fair.” Her voice was pathetic. Whiney.

“I’ll keep edging you all night until you tell me, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll use my cock. Make it even harder for you when I pull out.”

“ _No_. No. Don’t, James. _Please_. Please just let me cum. I’m begging.” Her pleas were sputtered out between her puffy lips, tears pricked her eyes and her legs were shaking from being edged twice now.

He lived for seeing her like this. A needy mess, pouting underneath him. Inner sadist fully prepared to edge her until she was a puddle on the floor. He wanted it. He wanted her at her most submissive state. Releasing her arms, he licked over his fingers, tasting her. He made a show of it, rolling his eyes back in his head at the essence of her sweet pussy.

“Best damn pussy in the world, babydoll. I’d love to taste your cum,” he licked over his fingers again, “but you aren’t letting me do that. My patience is wearing dangerously thin.”

He swiped a thumb over her folds, making her shiver. He pressed down on her stiff clit, massaging lightly over it. “Okay, okay, I— I think Natasha and Steve are going to get engaged.”

His lips curled with a start of a smile at her precious confession.

Fingers plunging deep into her sopping wetness, he gave her exactly what she needed and more. His pace was fast, jamming deep into her, keeping his palm flush. He curled his digits into her, hooking on her g-spot. Her eyes clamped shut. “Can I please cum now?”

“Cum.”

Her legs squeezed together, keeping him tight to her, as she clamped down onto him, cumming hard on his hand. She nearly blacked out from the intensity after being edged. She let out a guttural moan, from deep in her chest. Her toes curled at her earth shattering orgasm.

The wave of ecstasy faltered away, leaving her a twitching mess. Her eyes creaked open. They slowly trailed over to meet James’. His expression was stone cold. “Was that so hard?”

Maggie shook her head.

_“_ To be honest, I already knew what you were hiding.” Her eyes widened. “I put two and two together before your second edge.” He wore a smug expression, while she sat there speechless, jaw slack.

“You asshole!” She smacked his arm lightly, laughing through her attempt at a glare.

His brow bounced up. It didn’t really phase him, but he was about to use that little slip up to his advantage. See how far he could really take her. Reaching over, he gripped her wrists tightly, yanking her to her feet.

“Undress yourself.” His voice was frosty.

She gulped in fear over his intensity. She reached back and unzipped her dress, pulling off the thin straps, letting the crystal covered fabric pool around her ankles. Stepping out, she bent down to unstrap her heels and flick them off her feet, falling back down to her usual miniature height.

James towered over her, staring at her through darkened eyes. He raked over her, admiring her breasts, down to her panties. The Coco de Mer ones he had selected himself. They were perfection on her, but he wanted her nude for what he was about to do.

She hooked her thumbs into her panties, sliding them down her legs. She stood before him, bare naked, while he was fully clothed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, and held her hands gingerly. Suddenly, he whipped her around, pushing her over his lap. Ass high in the air, on display for him while her head was slumped to the floor. She peeked over her shoulder at him, through the strands of hair that fell over her face. His expression hadn’t changed. It was unreadable.

A warm hand slid over her thigh, slowly, moving up over her ass. “You have quite the mouth on you tonight, doll.” He kneaded into her plump flesh, admiring the view. He couldn’t shake the image from his head since he teased her about it at the Gala, so he was very much looking forward to the opportunity. “I threatened you with this earlier, but you were such a good little girl for the rest of the night, so I thought I didn’t have to. That being said, I think you need to learn your place.” He reached forward, swiping his thumb over her lips, then jamming it in for her to suck.

She let out a soft moan, gladly running her tongue around it. His cock was achingly hard between his legs, becoming even more so due to the gorgeous sight resting over his lap. Ripping his thumb from her mouth, he focused back on her bare ass. The moonlight from the window shone down, making her skin look like porcelain.

“I’m going to teach you a lesson, okay?”

She nodded her head weakly.

Unsatisfied, he landed a hard swat to her ass. “Speak when spoken to, sweetheart.”

“Y— yes. Okay.”

“I think I’d like to hear a ‘daddy’ at the end of that sentence.”

She let out a stuttered breath, chewing her lip. She was shocked by his request, but it felt right. Like the term was meant for him. “Yes, daddy.”

His cock was dripping precum now, hearing those words drip from her lips. “Good girl.”

He sighed, pushing his sleeves back up over his arms. He raised a hand and brought it back down to her left cheek, receiving a yelp from her. “Count.”

“What?” She tilted her head up to look at him.

“Count, doll. Count each spank.”

She nodded, catching on as she let her head fall back down. “One.”

He smiled wide, when she wasn’t looking, pleased with her behavior. Swinging his hand back again, he brought it back with a loud _smack_ to her right cheek.

“Two.”

_Smack_.

“Three.”

_Smack_.

“F— four.”

_Smack_.

“Five.” Her voice was breathy, fingers clinging tight to his calf.

“Do you know why I’m doing this?”

She spoke through her panting. “Because I need to learn my place.” She repeated.

“Correct. I’m also not happy that you tried lying to me. Even if it was something small.”

“Yes, daddy.”

He smiled again. With a wide backswing, he smacked her ass again, admiring how it jiggled on his lap.

“Six.”

_Smack_.

“Seven.”

_Smack_.

“Eight.”

He rubbed over her cheeks, stroking over the bright pink flesh. He dipped a finger between her folds, letting out a huffed breath when he felt how she was dripping for him. “Is this turning you on, doll?”

“Y- yes, daddy.”

He licked his lips, bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste her.

_Smack_.

“Nine.”

_SMACK_.

“T— ten.” She hiccuped through her sobs.

James pulled her back onto her knees. Tears filled her eyes, but she wore a hazey smile. He stroked the side of her face. She fit right into his palm, as if he needed a reminder of how massive he was in comparison to her tiny frame. “You did well, little one.” He pecked a kiss to her forehead, then each of her cheeks, ending with their lips pressed sweetly together.

Leaving her kneeling before him, on his fur rug at the end of his bed, he unbuttoned his shirt. Ripping it off to reveal the wall of muscle and tattoos he called a torso. He unzipped his trousers, reaching in and puling out his fully erect cock. It bobbed in front of Maggie’s face. Her eyes widened at the sheer size of it so close to her face. No matter how many times she saw it, she didn’t think she would ever get used to it.

He looked at her, waiting for her to take him into her mouth. She chewed her lip, gazing up at him. “What is it?”

“I’ve never… um—“ She shook her head. “I’ve never done this.”

It took everything in him to not go the fuck off about her ex. This guy must’ve been some different brand of idiot. Who in their right _fucking_ mind wouldn’t take advantage of her beautiful mouth? The only reason James hadn’t yet was because he was ridiculously obsessed her perfect pussy and usually by the time he had tasted her cum, he was desperate to fuck her.

Albeit he was a sociopathic murderer, he was never ungentlemanly in the bedroom, always making absolutely sure she finished multiple times before he even considered his own needs.

“Do you feel comfortable doing this?”

She thought is over for a moment. Part of her was still reeling from Sofia’s jab. Brain catching on the notion that she doesn’t satisfy James. “Yes, but I don’t really know if I’ll be any good though.”

He chuckled. “You could _sneeze_ and I’d be rock hard.”

She smiled up at him. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and gripped the base of him. Her fingers could barely wrap all the way around his girth. Leaning forward, she licked a stripe up the bottom of it, making him let out a strained breath between his teeth.

Feeling encouraged by the noise he made, she took him into her mouth, sucking on the tip of him. Her mouth widened, to take more of him, sinking down on him, then puling back up. Her petite hand stroked the base while she went to work on the head of him. She couldn’t fit much of him into her mouth, but he more than understood. His hand slid into her hair, guiding her movements.

He moaned as he watched her with lazily transfixed blue eyes. His lids were low, jaw slack. The view was the most erotic thing he’s seen in a long time. The way her pouty lips ran down his thick cock then back up, leaving a shiny trail of her drool. His chest heaved with slow, deep breaths.

She pulled back with an obscene pop, a string of spit connecting her to him. She grinned up at him, looking absolutely perfect to him. His messy little girl on her knees, curvy body on display for him. Her hand slipped up and down over his shaft, thumb twiddling with the tip.

He grunted at the feeling. “You sure this is your first time, doll?”

“Yes.” She nodded innocently.

He chuckled, shaking his head to himself. “A natural then.” He wasn’t lying. Her soft lips were silky smooth as they raked down him. Her tongue pressed and lapped just where he needed it most. Her hands knew just where to touch.

She pushed her mouth back onto him, as her tongue twirled around his tip, making his head drop back with a low growl from his chest. “ _Fuck_. Thats it, doll. Just like that.” He kept a grip on her hair, pushing her down further around him until he hit the back of her throat. He felt his balls tighten. Yanking her head off of him by her hair, he spun around her and tossed her back onto the bed.

“I need to fuck you.” He hurriedly kicked off his shoes, shoving his pants down his legs, then crawling over her.

Nestling himself between her legs, he spread them wide open for himself. Her pink pussy was sheen with her moisture, but he spit a wad of saliva down onto it for some extra lubrication. She needed it the way he was about fuck her. Without hesitation, he shoved himself into her, bottoming out instantly.

Her face pinched, falling back to the mattress with a moan. He speared himself into her. Violently slamming into her over and over again. He gripped her throat tight, using it as leverage as he fucked into her.

He used his free arm to hold his weight off of her. Each of their eyes locked in on the other’s.

His hips pounded into hers, rocking the bed with the force of this movements. He was downright feral tonight. As much as he hated to admit it, the irritatingly mundane conversations he had to endure at the Gala, left him needing this more than ever.

Releasing Maggie’s throat, he gripped each of her ankles, lifting her legs back over her head. The new angle let him get impossibly deep inside her. Her pussy was practically sucking him now, with how close she was getting.

“Ohhh, doll. Thats so _fucking_ good. Cum on my cock.”

“Yes, daddy.”

A few more thrusts and she was launched off the edge of a cliff, sent flying into an ocean of pleasure. She gripped the sheets tight in her palms. Eyes rolling back in her head. Gushing over his cock.

He soaked up every last bit of it. He loves how she cums. The way her face scrunches and the soft mewls she lets out between her lips. It played on repeat in his mind constantly.

He let her legs drop by his sides, as he hunched down on top of her, while his hips continue their rough movements. He closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the bliss of the way her walls are clenching through her orgasm, milking his cock. He lets out a string of curses at the feeling.

“ _No one_ can fuck you like I can. No one can make you cum like this.”

“I don’t want anyone else, James.” She cries.

Voice husky, he talks into her ear, washing her with steamy breath. “Of course not. You’re _mine_.”

He grips a fistful of her hair, pulling back lightly to give him room to nibble at her throat.

She cums again, harder this time. He pulls back only to watch her face twist. The sloppy wet sounds coming from where they’re connected, push him to his release. His hips wind in circles, drawing it out before ramming into her again and again. Spurting inside of her, leaking out over himself with how full she is of their collective moisture.

He smattered kisses over her face, before pulling off of her, letting his cum pour out of her. He fell to his side, tucking her to his chest, pulling his fluffy duvet over their cooling sweaty bodies.

“Goodnight, doll.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say about this one lol I'm sweating.
> 
> James was filled with both lust and minor rage from his night-- then again, when isn't the man horny or angry?? Like does he have any other moods? Not really.
> 
> Either way, Maggie was definitely sexually awakened by this whole session.
> 
> Also, I understand there wasn't a talk beforehand between them about the scene with outright agreements like there should be, but hey, its just a story.


	30. Part 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts sweet, ends sweeter-- with a bit of mess in the middle💕

James had never felt as content as he did now.

His world went quiet with Maggie. It was peaceful. Cozy.

He knew what he must’ve been feeling deep down in his creaky old heart, he wasn’t even sure existed most of the time. It was a feeling he _clinically_ wasn’t supposed to process. Thing was, that four letter word didn’t scare him anymore.

Through the couple days after the Gala, there was a shift between them. There was a renewed energy that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It was like they both knew exactly where they stood with the other.

Maggie had another showcase coming up, so she had been busy with long shifts at work since Sunday. Almost like August was punishing her for taking the weekend off, he scheduled her to work doubles two days in a row.

Wednesday afternoon, she arrived at James’ home, ready for a relaxing evening. She walked through the entire six floors of the mansion to find it empty. She trudged up to the closet to change out of her work clothes. Slipping on her favorite thing to wear when James wasn’t around— one of his dress shirts. They always smelled like him and hung low over her body like a dress.

Padding down to the kitchen to find a snack, she saw a note resting on the counter.

_‘If you’re reading this, I’m still at the office._

_I’ll be home soon. Call if you need anything._

_PS: Take a peek in the study._

_-J.B.B.’_

Maggie loved that he left her notes. She found his handwriting entrancing.

Dancing down one floor to the study. She pushed open the tall mahogany door, and her heart skipped a beat.

In one of the small nooks of space where couches once sat, now held a large easel. A wide ecru work table sat beside it. She padded across the room, opening the drawers that sat below the table, to find an impressive variety of premium brand paints. Every color she could imagine. Untouched brushes and pallet knives sat in various glass containers, displayed in an aesthetically pleasing way. Blank canvases sat resting up against the adjacent wall. All different sizes. Varying from twelve by twelves to six foot tall monsters.

She was speechless. No one had ever done something so romantic for her. She tied her hair half up in a top knot, excitedly spread out one of the linen tarps, and got to work on one of the giant six footers that was calling her name. She rested in up against the wall, letting it sit on the floor. Standing in front of it, squeezing the tubes of color, then mashing them together with a pallet knife to create a rainbow of hues.

Using one of the wide flat brushes, she spread long streaks across the Gesso’d base. Slowly, but surely, it filled up. Abstract splotches of gorgeous color covered the entirety of it. She let it dry a bit before continuing. Lying down on the material resting over the hardwood floor on her side, she stretched out her sore back, reading one of the many books James owned.

Half an hour later, he walked in to find her just like that. Sprawled out on the floor, in front of her canvas, clutching a book in her hands. “Hi, doll.”

She twisted around to her belly to face him. “Hi.” She chirped over.

He strode over, happy to see she had been enjoying her new set up. Even happier that all she wore was one of his shirts and her necklace. He scooped her up into his arms, chuckling when he saw that she had a streak of dried baby blue paint on her cheek. Licking his thumb, he scrubbed over it, wiping it away. “Messy girl.”

She laughed looking over herself, realizing she got paint on one of his shirts. Her smile fell from her face, wiggling from his grasp. “James, I’m so sorry. I just got so excited when I saw the canvases and forgot I was wearing one of your shirts.” She sputtered out an explanation, but he didn’t bat an eye.

“Do you really think I care about a _shirt_? You know me better than that.”

“But— but it’s one of your nice ones.” She pouted.

He strode over to the worktable, happily eyeing the mess she’s made of it. Her pallet was covered in various colors, only slightly goopy from sitting out. He picked it up in his hand, swiping his palm through it, collecting a big glob in his hand.

“I don’t. Give. A _fuck_.” He brought his hand to her, swiping the handful of paint over the once pristine ivory material, covering it in a mix of frilly pastels. She gasped at the gesture, staring down at the thousand dollar shirt. Looking back up at James, he wore a sly smirk. Her startled expression faded into a smile, laughing.

He dropped the pallet to the floor. Lunging forward, gripping the sides of her face, he pulled her into a rough kiss. His paint covered hand leaving a thick smear over her cheek. As their bodies collided, the paint from her torso, spread onto his Armani suit. Both of them instantly ruined, but neither of them cared enough to stop.

They fell to the floor, quickly stripping each other of their clothes. James plunged deep inside of her, instantly. He craved her warmth the entire time he was at work. He nearly chewed the end of his pen to bits as he sat at his desk, bouncing his knee. Playing try-not-to-blink with the clock in his office.

He took her apart, in the middle of the study, surrounded by millions of highly sought after first editions and ancient literature. The sounds of their panting echoed off the tall ceiling, filtering down over the rich custom paneled walls. Her skin was left covered in small smears of paint, leaving marks wherever he touched her.

Gripping her by the waist, he rolled over, with her on top. He felt something gush under him as he moved, making him glance down to see a discarded tube of pink paint left squirted fully empty from his weight, leaving his side covered in it.

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Oh no… I’m so—”

“If the next words the come out of your lips are an apology, I’ll rip my cock right out of you and leave you aching for the rest of the afternoon.”

She buttoned her lips, letting herself smile at the sight of him covered in a precious, feminine hue for the first time in his life. His eyes narrowed at her mocking reaction. Reaching down he scooped some of the paint off of his chiseled abs and spread his hands over her plump breasts, down over her belly. Before she could even react he tugged her back down to kiss him. Her hips started to grind down on him, circular motions making him hit every sweet spot inside of her.

“ _Fuck_.” He whispered through his clenched jaw. “Thats it. Just like that.” He gripped her ass, giving it a rough squeeze, guiding her movements.

Flipping her around he sat them up, accidentally bumping her into the large six foot canvas that rested beside them, leaving a light streak of pink at the base. He cringed, but shrugged off the worries. Too focused on her to worry about the painting for the time being.

He positioned her on all fours. Ramming himself back in, moving more erratically now. Her ass was left covered in paint from his hips smacking into her.

It was oddly erotic. Pinpointing exactly where they had touched each other with the smears of color.

He sat back, watching himself stretch her pussy wide, admiring the way she dripped for him. She fell to pieces, arms crumpling underneath her, giving him a delicious view of her arched back, pushing her ass harder against him.

He hunched forward and followed along, filling her to the brim, leaking out with his final thrusts.

Only letting her catch her breath for a second, before he hauled her up in his arms, heading straight for the master suite bathroom.

James let the water heat up, before plugging the drain and dumping in a beautiful concoction of soaps. Dior and Jo Malone. Lighting a few of the Le Labo Santal candles that surrounded the tub. He looked over his shoulder, to find Maggie standing in a slight post-climax daze. Pink paint was smattered over every inch of her. Her chest, thighs, face. All covered. Completely _ruined._ He fucking loved it.

He stepped in with her, sinking down into the bubbles and tucking her to his chest. The warm water felt like heaven. Slowly, the paint started to melt away, off their skin. He took his time, scrubbing over her with a washcloth, then washing her hair for her, combing out the chips of color. He took care of himself next, having her help reach his broad, muscular back.

They settled in the water, letting their sexed out bodies be submerged in the luxurious scents.

Her head softly rested over his slick chest, listening to his heartbeat, letting its slow rhythm lull her to a blissful state. “Do you want to go to San Fransisco with me?” She breezed, eyes held shut.

He peeked down at her, through his low hung lids. “With Nat and Steve?”

“Mhmm. Natasha invited us. She thinks thats when he’s going to propose, so she needs me to be there.” She sighed, contentedly. “I could show you are where I grew up and you could meet my grandma if you want. Could be fun.”

“I would _love_ to.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her wet mop of hair.

She sweetly smiled, nuzzling into his chest, yawning.

“Do we need a nap, sweetheart?”

“I think so.”

With that, he stood them up, a waterfall dripping from them as they rose from the tub. He dried them off with his Egyptian cotton Graccioza towels, then carrying her to his bed. Cozying up together, bodies and hair still damp. There was truly no better feeling than climbing into bed after a bath— especially after a long day of work and some killer sex.

Maggie rolled over on her belly, leaning up on her elbows to face her snoozing bear of a man. “Psst.” His eyes stayed closed, so she tried again. “Psssst.”

He sighed. “What is it, doll?” Speaking with his eyes closed.

“Is Steve really going to propose to Nat while we’re there?” She whispered.

Peeking his eyes open down at her, a smile creeped over his lips. “After the other night, I don’t trust you to keep _any_ secrets, young lady.”

She scoffed. “Rude. I can keep big ones if I have to.”

“Yes. He is.”

She smiled, excitedly wiggling under the duvet. “How long have you known?”

“That guy bought a ring the after his second date with her. He’s been wanting this since day one, so to answer your question— a _while_.”

Maggie swooned at how romantic that was. Steve was such a traditional man, trying to tame Natasha’s wild self and succeeding heartedly. She couldn’t wait for the trip, she just had to keep her lips sealed until then.

She happily sunk back down to the mattress, letting sleep consume her.

It felt like only a second before her eyes creaked open. The bed felt a bit colder than usual. She reached around for James to chase some warmth, but he wasn’t there. She shot up to find that the bed was empty. Wrapping his fur throw around herself, she trudged down through the house in search of him.

She heard a grunt coming from the study, so she popped her head in. He was bent over, scrubbing the floor with a rag, cleaning up their mess from earlier in the day. He wore a t-shirt and jeans. Something about seeing him in casual clothing was oddly sexy. It took down his intimidating front he usually wore, in his five figure suits.

“Hi.”

He turned his head, to give her a quick nod. “Hi.”

“I would’ve helped you clean.” She said as she walked across the wide room.

“No fuss. You looked so comfortable, I didn’t want to wake you.” He tossed the rag into the bucket of water beside himself. She had never seen him doing any kind of cleaning around the house. She liked how domestic it felt, finding him in this state.

He sighed and stood to his feet, sliding his arms into the blanket that encased her naked body. Enjoying the view of her breasts as he stood over her. “I like your painting by the way.”

She leaned her head on his chest, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Can I have it?”

Her head shot back, looking up to find him wearing an unwavering expression of seriousness. “What?”

“I want to buy it from you.”

Letting out a chuckle, as she shook her head. “You can just have it when it’s finished. You’re the one that supplied the paints and canvas. I already owe you another piece for your office as it is.”

“Then let this be the third piece you owe me.”

She frowned. “But it’s all… colorful. I thought you wanted blacks and blues.” Peeking over his bicep to look at it, she saw a light pink streak at the bottom of it, smirking when she realized it kinda looked like the shape of her hip and ass cheek.

He glanced over at the canvas, looking it over. “But it’s you. I want to be constantly reminded of the beautiful, creative, deliciously sweet woman that owns my heart.”

Gazing up at him with nothing, but love in her eyes. She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to the middle of his chest. Right over his heart. “Okay. It's yours.”

Bending at the waist, he kissed her passionately. Sucking up every last breath that slipped from her mouth, nibbling over her lips, leaving soft bites. Showering her with affection. “I— I love you.”

It was the first time he’s ever stuttered in front of her, feeling weak at the confession. He couldn’t help it. He was different around her. Around his doll. He needed her to know how he felt. That she was the one to find a way to get his shambles of a heart beating again, squeezing the pieces together with her sticky sweetness.

Her pouty lips fell open at the confession, letting out a soft breath.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows this fluff treating you guys?
> 
> Give me all your mushy feels💕💕


	31. Part 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time Maggie gets to see first hand just how dangerous James can be... sorry August, but you deserve it lol

Since that four letter word was uttered between them, James never wasted a moment to show her how deeply he felt it.

He would do everything he could to make sure he evenly balanced his time between work and Maggie over the last week. He had even cancelled a dinner he had planned with some important business partners for her showcase.

She had gotten all dolled up for the evening at her apartment, with him waiting patiently on her couch to drive her over. She wore a frilly midi dress, covered in tiny flowers. He had surprised her with it a few days before for her to wear tonight. Which she of course, paired with her favorite necklace and bracelet.

The black Ferrari pulled up to the gallery, dropping her off to prepare before the doors opened.

“You look stunning, doll.”

She let out a deep breath. “Thank you. I’ll see you soon.” She pecked a kiss on his stubbly cheek.

“I’ll be back with Steve and Nat as soon as it starts.” He confirmed.

Skipping up the front steps into the lobby, she dove right in to her prep work. She reviewed the schematic over, twice. Walking through the building to ensure everything was where it was supposed to be. None of her work was on display tonight, so her mind was solely focused on what she had to get done before the event started.

She let in the caterers, guiding them to the area she had cleared off for their tables, then left them to set up. Her heels clicked over the tiled floor as she rushed around, dusting the fixtures and sweeping. After that was done, she sat at the office, going over the list of artists one last time and organizing a thick stack of paperwork for the night’s offers.

The artists slowly rolled in. A few familiar faces greeted her warmly, remembering her from past showcases. She gave each of them a walkthrough, explaining in detail how she mapped out the placements of their pieces. There were only a couple minor adjustments made, due to a bit of conflict between two of the artists over why their work wasn’t up front. Finding a compromise, she flipped a few around, until they were satisfied.

August showed up at the literal last minute. Walking in wearing his sunglasses, looking like a wannabe celebrity.

“Hi, August.”

He gave her a cold nod. Brushing past her and slamming the office door behind himself. He seemed to be in a mood tonight. Maggie’s stomach sunk with anxiety, but she brushed it off, getting ready to open the doors.

At seven o’clock on the dot, she unlocked the doors and propped them wide open. Lugging out the sign onto the front steps, to promote the event. She already wanted to collapse in on herself from exhaustion and her night hadn’t even started.

None of her coworkers were going to be in attendance tonight, so it was just her and August— actually, it was just her. He never did anything to help during the showcases. He’d walk around with his cocktails and mingle, watching her squirm from the never ending pressure from customers and artists, chuckling to himself.

The room slowly filled with attendees, as music played overhead. Drinks were served and the hors d’oeuvres were carried around on porcelain dishes by the waitstaff.

Maggie was already being pulled in a thousand different directions, keeping her pen tucked behind her ear, clutching a pinch of transaction sheets, and her roll of purchase stickers on her wrist. She was divulging information to a customer about one of the pieces when she saw James out of the corner of her eye. He was in a neatly structured suit, looking as devilishly handsome as always. Natasha and Steve walked in behind him, eyes drinking up the room.

She finished her spiel and left the customer to consider. Weaving her way through the crowd, she approached her friends. “Hey, guys.” She huffed.

“Are you okay, doll?” James picked up on the exhaustion in her voice.

“Yeah. It’s just me here tonight, so I’m in for a lot of work. I should’ve had a coffee or something before I came.”

He frowned at that. He truly despised how hard she worked for her asshole boss. Although, he would never say that. He just silently supported her, letting her do what she wanted. Despite that, he desperately wanted to whisk her away and never have her work another day in her life.

“Do you want me to run and grab you something? Theres a cafe just around the corner.”

“No, I’ll be fine. I just need to get through tonight, then we can relax on our trip.”

“You look like you could use it, babe.” Natasha chimed in.

Maggie laughed. “You’re right. Also, thank you for coming. You guys are the best.” She smiled up at the group.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, tiny.” Steve patted her head.

Maggie saw August glaring at her from behind the group, so she cut the conversation short. James gave her a quick kiss and she got back to work.

“God, what I would give to land a swift kick to that guy’s nuts.” Natasha said, lowly to the men beside her, nodding over to August.

James eyed him from across the room. Instantly picking up on his attempts at pretense. The cheap Burberry trousers he wore must surely be his prized possession. Most likely one of the few designer pieces he could afford on his measly salary. Observant blue eyes picked up on the tacky watch that was trying much too hard to look expensive.

His assassin level trained eyes were reading him with ease. Keeping an intense stare on him, picking and prodding over every last detail he could pick up on as he mingled with customers.

James already hated the fucker since the last showcase he had attended. The way he spoke to Maggie the first night they met was disgusting. Purposely scolding her in front of her friends. He had to fight off his homicidal thoughts that night and now here they were, creeping back into place at the mere sight of him.

“Whats his deal?” James asked, brows furrowed.

“August? He’s just a dick. His parents pay for him to run this place, even though its Mags doing all the real work here.”

He hummed in response. Hating him that much more.

The evening picked up, leaving Maggie an overworked mess. She couldn’t even catch her breath. The second an offer was made on a piece, she was being yanked downstairs to answer questions about another. The caterer had a shortage of hors d’oeuvres, which was a fiasco in itself. She ran to the office, having to call for a nearby restaurant to expedite an order of appetizers to be sent over.

Silver lining being that most of the pieces had been sold. James and Steve both ended up buying one. She was thankful for her small bits of time with them, filling out the transaction sheets as slow as she could, so she could to stay pressed up against James as long as possible.

He was running his hands over her sides, whispering into her ear. Teasing about kidnapping her and tying her up to his bed, making her laugh while she wrote out his information.

“Margaret!” August barked, waltzing towards her.

She faced him, forcing a smile.

“Who did you sell that lovely impressionist piece to?” She tilted her head, trying to remember which one he was referencing. “The one upstairs. Of the water scene.” He snapped, clarifying.

“Oh, right. Um…” She flipped through her stack of cards, searching for the one that corresponded to the piece. “Shoot. I don’t know where the card went. Maybe I left it in the office. Let me go check.”

August lifted his hand, clutching a card between his fingers, halting her movements. “I have it. I found it on the _floor_.” He raised a brow. “ _The floor_ , Margaret.”

Her brows furrowed. “I— I’m sorry—“

“Did you fall down this morning and bump your little head?”

“What?”

“Our customers personal information is on this card. What if someone had picked this up? Found their address and phone number?” He rested his hands on his hips, raising his voice at her.

James stood by watching the whole ordeal take place. His jaw tightened as he assessed the situation. His blood started to boil, temperature shifting with the anger rising in his chest. He noticed a few people staring. Watching _his_ doll be yelled at by this bleached moronic brat.

“I understand, August.”

“I don’t think you do. How could you be so _stupid_ , Margaret. I mean really, are you _trying_ to act this dumb?”

At that, James’ irritation he felt a moment ago flared up into white, hot rage. “Choose your next words carefully.” His husky voice was terrifyingly slow.

August, looked up over Maggie’s shoulder to the looming figure standing behind her. His eyes widened slightly, brows snapping back together. “I own this building, sir. I can say whatever I’d like.”

James’ eyes were black now. Holding onto his temper with the skin of his teeth. “You sure about that? Mommy and Daddy’s names are on the lease though right?”

August opened his mouth, stuttering out the start of a response. James pushed Maggie behind himself. Swaggering towards him, slowly. Each terrifying step was matched by a nervous step back. Like a predator stalking their prey.

“You have absolutely no talent yourself. You graduated from a hardly respectable college, only getting through with your parent’s sizable donation. You use these showcases as a pathetic excuse to act like you run a successful business, but in reality— you’ve been riding coattails since the day you were born.” James sociopathic side was full swing, showing how perceptive he really is, reading the guy like a book.

He spoke loud enough so that the people passing by could hear. Giving him the same humiliation he tried to put Maggie through a moment ago. “You use your unimpressive paychecks to pay for your poorly tailored mid-level designer pieces that you wear in a tight rotation, under the guise of wealth. What income you’ll make in your entire miserable life, I wear around my _wrist_.” He kept his expression neutral, eyes narrowed a smidge.

“I could buy this building outright in cash and kick your insignificant ass on the curb. We both know this business would be better off without you. Since it seems to me, that Margaret is the one keeping this place afloat.”

“How _dare_ you. I did her a favor by giving her this job. She could never make it as a real artist anyways.” August leaned around him, shooting daggers at Maggie who was trembling at the conversation taking place before her. “You’re the one that is pathetic, Margaret. You’ll never amount to anything.”

James’ nostrils flared. Knuckles white, nearly splitting the inked skin that covered them. “ _Fucking waste of skin_.” He growled, snapping August’s attention back to him.

He reached up, gripping his throat tight in his oversized hand. Using all of his strength, he lifted him off the ground, throwing him across the space. His body slammed hard into the wall, crashing into a framed piece. Broken glass showered over his limp body as he fell to the floor.

“ _James._ ” Maggie shouted, brows curved together. She grabbed his arm, holding him back from going back for more. Not that she could’ve stoped him even if she tried, but her touch alone was enough to get him to start calming down.

“You’re fired.” August yelled, crawling back to his feet. “You’re so _fucking_ fired.”

~

Maggie was silent the whole way home.

Her head was in her palms, curled in on herself. James kept glancing over at her, but not saying a word. He wasn’t sorry for what he did to August. The fucker deserved it. Truly, he deserved a lot more, but James wouldn’t subject Maggie to the kind of violence he had in mind.

There was sure to be a lawsuit coming across his desk later in the week. That sensitive little prick was definitely going to run home to his parents, weeping about the scary tattooed beast that assaulted him. James didn’t care though. It was worth it, seeing the pure fear flash in his eyes before he threw him into the wall.

He pulled his jet black Ferrari into his underground garage, wedging it between two of his cars. He sighed, rubbing his hand over Maggie’s back. “We’re home, doll.”

She sniffled, sitting up in her seat. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her button nose was all red. Although he felt terrible for her, she was a damn cute cryer. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Talk to me. Why are you crying?”

“You _know_ why, James.” Her tone had a hint of hostility. He hadn’t heard her speak like that since they got back together. It nearly surprised him.

He nodded. He knew it was his fault. He felt terrible. She had no idea how badly he wished he didn’t have this darkness inside of him. How much he wished he could be normal for her. He was the epitome of self control on the surface, but he always sat at a low simmer. Like a tightly coiled spring, ready to come undone at a moments notice. “I understand.”

“You can’t just _throw_ someone across a room because they were rude to me.”

“Doll, he was way out of line. I’m not sorry about what I did to him.” He shrugged.

“Well, maybe you should be. Because now I don’t have a job.”

He looked down at the steering wheel, feeling like an ass. “ _That_ I am sorry for. I should’ve used better judgement. I’m very sorry.”

She sighed, calming down. Her initial fear and anger over the situation faded away. It was surprising to see James behave so aggressively, but the fact that it was to defend her kept her from being too upset. She knew he was fiercely protective of her and August _was_ being a jerk.

“I know you are.” Wiping the tears from her cheeks, as they stopped pouring from her eyes. Leaving her cheeks a rosy pink.

“The way he spoke to you…” His voice trailed off, closing his eyes. Trying to calm the rage building inside of him at the thought of August’s smug face. “I couldn’t stand idly by and let him treat you like that. He doesn’t deserve you. You do everything for that goddamn man child.”

He stroked the side of her cheek with the back of his fingers. “You’re better than him, doll. You’re better than that _job_.”

“You’re right.” Maggie frowned, looking down at her lap. “I’ve been considering quitting for a while now to be honest. But, hey, maybe this will push me to focus more on my own art instead of others. Maybe I could even open my own gallery one day.” She peeked over at him, with a sad smile.

His expression matched hers. If there was one thing he loved about her— it was her ability to bounce back from tough situations. She was like a ray of sunshine. Like a beautiful oasis of a garden in a world of darkness. In _his_ world of darkness.

“Look, as much as I’m concerned about your current state of mind, my inner financial advisor is screaming at me to make sure you’ll be okay with your lack of income for the time being.”

She giggled. “ _Oh_ , I’ll be fine.” Unbuckling herself from her seat, to twist and face him.

“If you need any help with rent, I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

“Eh. I don’t need it.” She shrugged, wearing a playful smile. “I actually met this incredibly handsome man thats now showered me with almost forty thousand dollars for my work.”

James let a smirk spread across the side of his mouth. “Is that so?”

“Mhmm.” Her hum was sing-songy. She gazed up at him through her lashes, biting her lip.

Reaching over, he slipped his hand under her hair, massaging the back of her neck. Slowly kneading into her muscles, while he stared deep into her eyes. She let out a little moan at the dormant touch, knowing it would get him going.

_It did._

He loved how comfortable she had gotten with him over the last week. Her desires were creeping out more and more often. She could turn him on with a snap of her fingers as it was, but with her newfound confidence, he was hard every second they were together. Making her come undone at every chance he got.

Their sex had been endlessly playful. She would wear lacy sets of lingerie around the house, making him end business calls short and fuck her on every open surface he owned. He had destroyed countless designer garments. His hands were so used to ripping fabric to shreds, it felt odd when he would occasionally have a spur of patience and slip them off of her the right way.

All that to say, with the small breathy sound she made now, he was set off. He yanked her from the car, pulling her all the way through the driver side door. Tearing her new dress in half, he rested her bare ass on the cold metal hood of his Ferrari and shoved himself into her.

He wanted to fuck her slowly, to make up for his aggressive actions at the showcase, but he couldn’t do it. The way her breasts bounced with his erratic movements was much too tantalizing to slow down. His hips slammed into her over and over again, hot breath mixing between their lips.

Making each of them come undone a ridiculous amount of times, filling his lofty garage with the echoes of their loud moans.

Once he was sated, they made their way upstairs to get ready for bed, holding her butt naked figure in his arms the whole way. They both had suitcases clumped together the foyer of his home, having prepped earlier in the day to leave for their trip first thing in the morning.

Maggie was excited to show James her hometown and have him meet her grandma, but was slightly nervous at the thought of the emotions that were sure to follow her every move around the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her character growth is becoming so delicious, I love it. Corruption kink, who???
> 
> Also, I'm sorry my posting has slowed down the last couple of days. Work has been crazy busy. I feel like James, taking calls all day.
> 
> Hope ya'll don't hate me💕


	32. Part 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time, babes. A little luxury, reunions, embarrassing photos, etc.
> 
> I imagined Stanley Tucci as Nat's dad while writing this. Don't ask why, because I don't have a good answer besides I just love him.

Maggie’s head rested on James’ shoulder in the back seat of the limo, still sleepy from just waking up. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, leaving a low golden light to the fog that nestled between the skyscrapers of Manhattan.

Natasha and Steve were sat across from them, with her sitting on his lap, resting her eyes. He was clutching a thermos of coffee, chugging some down then carefully passing it to James, trying not to wake her.

The drive was silent. Both of the girls completely exhausted, while the guys were functioning with ease. They were both fully accustomed to getting little to no sleep while running their empire. They shared a mutual eye roll and a non audible chuckle to the dozing ladies collapsed on them.

Arriving at La Guardia, the driver pulled around back, straight to the runway. James’ jet was stationed dead center, on the private strip of concrete. Although, his was owned, not chartered like the others that were waiting on the sidelines.

A team of men hustled over, unloading the bags and moving them onto the aircraft. Maggie was fully asleep now, so James carried her up the stairs, into the jet and laid her down on one of the side couches, tucking an Hermes blanket over her. He jogged back down to grab her purse. Natasha was standing outside of the limo, stretching her arms with a big yawn.

“I should’ve pretended to be asleep still. Steve, carry me up the stairs like James did.” She teased, earning herself an animated scoff from him.

They all finished boarding the jet. James took a seat beside Maggie, lifting her head and resting it over his thigh. He leaned his head back and raked his fingers through her hair. Natasha and Steve were on the divan towards the back of the cabin, lounging back together, trying to catch some more sleep.

The whole group slept for the first few hours of the flight— even James let his eyes close after a while. Maggie was thoroughly confused when she woke up in the jet. She didn’t even realize they were flying private, since all James had said about the flight was “I’ll handle it”.

She knew absolutely nothing about aircraft, but she could tell it was high caliber. Custom ivory leather covered the cushy seats. Through a set of sliding doors sat a well stocked galley. There was even a full bathroom with a shower.

Once everyones heads shook off the sleepy tone of the morning, Natasha really turned up the mood. She ordered a round of mimosas from the attendant, passing them around the group. James politely accepted his, but passed off to Maggie to drink. He didn’t particularly favor drinks that were bubbly, especially when they were also fruity. Nor did he enjoy drinking in the morning.

Maggie drank hers down, then his, becoming very giggly due to her stomach being empty. He loved to see it. He adored how her sweet personality was amplified when she had a couple drinks in her. She deserved to be pampered after the night before. Part of him still felt guilty about getting her fired, but he had the whole weekend to figure out how to fix it.

“My dad can’t wait to see you, Mags. He literally won’t shut up about it.” Natasha laughed, fingers tracing the rim of the flute in her hand.

“I’m _so_ excited to see him. It’s been almost a year now.”

Steve shifted slightly, catching Natasha’s attention. She rolled her eyes. “Stevie here is nervous to meet him.” She nodded her head at him. “I already told you, babe, he’s going to love you.”

“Yeah Steve,” Maggie chimed in. “Ivan is a really nice man. He’s super laidback.”

“I don’t doubt it. I just want to make a good impression, ya know?” He smiled nervously, then placing a kiss on Natasha’s temple.

“I know, baby. I know.” She flashed a subtle wink at Maggie.

Frankly— the entire group knew why he was so worried. Each of them knew exactly what was on his mind, but not a word was said to blow their cover. Maggie was bursting internally. Her terrible deception skills were not serving her well in this moment, especially since she had two mimosas.

She chewed her lip, practically shoving her face into James’ chest to hide the smile that was creeping up on her. He chuckled at her, realizing exactly what was happening.

He leaned down to her ear, huffing a laugh. “Who the _hell_ gave you permission to be so damn cute?”

“ _Stop_.” She whispered back. “I’m _dying_.”

He outright laughed at that. Falling that much more in love with her.

The jet descended, kissing the runway with its wheels as they skidded to a stop. Everyone got up and moved to the car that was waiting for them at the runway. Although the summer was nearing its end, it was _hot_. Probably not to the locals, but the group of New Yorkers were used to much more mild summer weather.

James asked the driver to blast the AC. Nearly passing out in his all black jacket and jeans combo. It was roughly an hour drive from SFO to the house they were staying in. One of James’ friends owned a beautiful Victorian home in Presidio Heights.

The three bedroom home housed a stylish living room with high ceilings and fireplace. Shining fixtures and radial lamps illuminated the defined furniture, while rich visual art typified the living space. The room lead into a tasteful fully renovated kitchen. Luxurious appliances were framed by paneled cabinetry. All surrounding a wide granite covered island.

Through a set of French doors, sat a gorgeous courtyard that held an impeccably sculpted garden and jacuzzi.

Maggie and James moved their things into the master suite, with its own living room and fireplace.

“Your friend lives here?”

James dropped down his Salvatore Ferragamo suitcases, turning to face her. “It’s more of a vacation home. He lent it to me for the weekend since he’s back in New York.”

Her eyes widened, marveling at the luxury of his ‘vacation home’. “Do all of your friends own vacation homes like this? She laughed.

“Yes” His voice was unwavering, stating it matter-of-factly.

She nodded, remembering who she was speaking to. “Do you have any vacation homes?”

He chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the king sized bed, pulling off his Chelsea boots. “Yes, sweetheart. I do.”

“Where?”

“My, my, in one of your quizzical moods, huh?” He smirked. James secretly loved when she was like this. He despised being showered with attention, but it was charming when she did it, so he didn’t mind. He honestly adored their age gap. He liked being able to teach her things. Those eleven years between them were more obvious during conversations like this.

She chewed her lip, nodding, then plopping down beside him.

“Lets see… London, Barcelona, Los Angeles, Milan, and Paris.” He squinted his eyes, trying to figure out of he had forgotten one. “Oh, and then Miami. But I don’t quite enjoy visiting that one. Too humid and the party scene isn’t my thing anymore. I’m considering selling it to be honest.”

His response practically knocked the wind out of her. She couldn’t even fathom what all that property costed him. And knowing James, the homes must be incredibly extravagant. The man wouldn’t settle for anything, but the best. “W— wow.”

“We could go vacation sometime. Whenever you want.” He shrugged, like it was nothing, taking off to any of those impressive locations without batting an eye. “Now that you’re unemployed, we have all the time in the world.” He teased.

Maggie gave him a light shove, chuckling. “Butthead.”

“Too soon?” He said with a playful smugness. “But hey, who knows— maybe I’ll fall in love with some property while were here. It would certainly make it easier when you want to come visit your hometown.”

She forced a smile. His trained eyes instantly picked up on the insincere nature of the expression. “Whats wrong?” He demanded.

Rolling her eyes, hating that he could read her like a book. “It just… it's kind of hard visiting since my mom passed.” She admitted, looking down at her lap. “This city has everything she loved. They’re one and the same. She’s all I think about when I’m here.”

James frowned down at her, pulling her to his chest. “I’m sorry, doll. I wish you would’ve told me. We didn’t have to come.”

“No, no, I need to be here for Nat and I want to see my grandma. I don’t want to dampen the mood, so don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

“Of course. I’m glad I’m here too.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, James.”

~

They all got ready for dinner, then headed over to the Romanoff home. James drove his friend’s Mercedes AMG. Maggie sat in the front seat, feeling even smaller than usual in the oversized bucket seat. She directed him through the city streets, over to Noe Valley. Her stomach twisted slightly as she watched the buildings pass by. Mentally pin pointing memories from her childhood as they drove.

He pulled to a stop in front of the modern renovated home. It’s natural wood, angular shape blatantly stuck out from the colorful victorian homes that surrounded it.

They all hopped out of the car. Natasha lead them to the door, walking right in like she had been her entire life. Maggie followed closely behind, with the two men trailing her.

“Dad?” Natasha shouted through the house.

James and Steve drank in the home. Both decently impressed with the sleek design of it. Ivan had minimalistic furniture and decor. Everything was neutral toned. Abstract art covering his walls, all done by Maggie over the years. He was actually her first customer when she was in high school.

“In the kitchen.” Came a voice from down the hall.

The group moved deeper into the home, making their way to the kitchen. Ivan was standing over the counter, rolling sushi in a bamboo mat. He turned clean on his heel, wearing a huge smile. “Welcome home, Red.” He swiped his hands clean before stepping around the wide island counter and wrapping Natasha in a hug.

Her dad was an ingenious techie. The head of development at a local solar panel company, creating more options for renewable energy and software for them for the last twenty years. He wasn’t a very large man, standing five-eight. He was bald and wore chunky oversized glasses.

Releasing Natasha, he turned to face Maggie with a warm, knowing smile. “Come here, kiddo. You’re next.”

She beamed up at him, running up to throw her arms around him. “Hey, Pops.”

Maggie had never called him dad. It felt too weird, but she started using the nickname ‘Pops’ for him when she was young. A nod to how he was basically her dad too, without outright saying it.

“And what do we have here?” He gave the girls a look, turning back to face the guys. He extended a hand out to them. “Ivan Romanoff. Nice to see you, gentlemen.”

Steve jumped at the chance to shake his hand. “Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you, sir. Thank you for having us for dinner.”

“Gladly. Also, you can call me Ivan.” He chuckled.

Natasha gave Steve a silent thumbs up and wink, from behind her dad.

James let him have his moment, knowing how much this meant to his friend. He shook his hand next. “James Barnes. It’s a pleasure.”

“Is dinner ready? I’m starved.” Natasha whined.

Ivan flashed her a look. “You know what you little brat? Would you like to take over? Finish up hand rolling sushi for five people?” Playfully jabbing her with his finger.

She raised her hands in surrender, laughing.

Once dinner was done, they all crowded around the table. Ivan went all out, trays filled with various kinds of sushi, miso soup, and tempura. He was a very well travelled man, living all over the world throughout his young adult life before settling in San Fransisco. He lived in Japan for a while, so his dishes were impeccable.

“So, I knew I was meeting Steve tonight… James, who are you and why are you in my home?” He squinted his eyes, pointing at him with his chopsticks.

James chuckled, enjoying his dry humor. “Well, I’ve been seeing Margaret for a few months now. I tagged along to spend time in her hometown.”

“He’s also Steve’s best friend.” Natasha added, shoving a piece of sashimi in her mouth.

Ivan’s eyebrows raised, curling his lips down, nodding. “The four of you must go on a lot of double dates.” He took a sip of his white wine. “Sets of best friends… hm.” He muttered to himself. “What do you guys do for work?”

“I’m the president of the private equity investment firm that James owns.” Steve spoke up, smiling warmly as he spoke.

“Wow.” He smiled back. “Impressive.”

“We started the business _together,_ in our twenties.” James added, trying to hype Steve up a bit.

“What is the name of the firm?”

“Buchanan Barnes Inc.”

Ivan’s jaw dropped. “Thats you two? I _just_ read an article about your company in Forbes the other day. I’m astounded by your success at such a young age. Congratulations, guys.” He raised his glass, tilting his head at them.

“How have you been dad?”

“The same. I just finished having a floor heating system installed. I had all these guys in and out ripping up the floor,” he waved his hands, gesturing as he spoke, “it was a whole thing. They did a great job though, its nice to have in the mornings. Not that we need it with this weather we’re having today, but fall always sneaks up on me.”

“Thats an excellent energy saver for heating the home, correct?” Steve questioned.

Ivan smiled at his intelligent response. “ _Yes._ It is. Funny you say that— I actually work for a company that specializes in solar energy as the head of development.”

“Is that right? Thats incredible. Ya know, I was just telling James that we should look into energy alternatives for the building since so much is wasted through windows. I had no idea that was a factor until recently.”

“Well, I’ll take that and raise you this: Transparent. Solar. Cells. My team has been working on making literal windows that absorb solar energy.”

Steve’s eyes widened.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the exchange. Leaning over to Maggie. “Jesus _fucking_ christ, I knew this would happen.” Keeping her voice low, while her dad and boyfriend geeked out over energy alternatives.

Maggie quietly laughed. “Thats a good thing though.” She whispered back. “At least they’re bonding.”

“No, I know. I love it. It’s just funny to see how psyched they both are over something so boring.” She peeked over her shoulder to see that they were still going at it. “I think I’m marrying my dad.” She joked, making Maggie laugh.

They picked at the trays of sushi until they were empty, leaving everyone sufficiently stuffed. Retiring to the living room, they all sat around the couches together, continuing their conversations from the table.

“Maggie, how has work been?” Ivan asked, looking at her intently.

James’ head peeked down to her, watching her gnaw at her lip. “I um— I was let go. Yesterday.”

“Oh, kiddo… I’m so sorry.” He frowned. “Well, your boss wasn’t such a good guy was he? Red mentioned he was a bit of an ass.”

She smirked up at James. “Yeah. Good riddance.”

“Whats your next move then? Or have you even had time to think about that yet?”

“I’m not sure yet. I’m hoping I can focus more on my own art for a bit and maybe use the money to start saving for my own gallery.”

Ivan smiled. “Thats a great idea. Hey, maybe I can spread the word about you and see if any of my buddies are in need of your talents.”

“That’d be amazing, thank you.”

He nodded.

“Oh! I just had the best idea.” Taking a long sip of his wine and standing it down on the side table. “ _I’m_ going to go find some childhood photos of you two girls. This night is in desperate need of some embarrassment. It’s been far too pleasant.”

The two of them both shouted in protest, but he hopped up from his seat anyways.

“Hey Ivan, do you need a hand with that?” Steve asked.

“That’d be great, thank you.”

They walked down to the media room together, leaving Maggie, James, and Natasha upstairs. All of them knew exactly what kind of talk was going to take place in the other room, so they figured it’d be a bit. Natasha chugged down her wine, feeling nerves bloom in her chest.

“So…” Maggie tried to break the weighted silence. “Are you happy to be home, Nat?”

“Shhh. Shut up, I’m trying to eavesdrop.” Natasha shifted her head over, looking down to the side.

James scoffed.

“What?” She spat. “I know what he’s doing. He’s not very slick.” She arched a brow, listening back to the stairs behind them. She couldn’t hear anything, so she sighed, giving up.

“It’ll be fine, Nat. He clearly loves Steve already.”

They came back upstairs about ten minutes later, both wearing huge grins. _Good sign,_ Natasha thought to herself. Problem was, Steve was lugging a storage bin of embarrassment in his muscular arms.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs and memories. Natasha and Maggie were both bright red at the photos of them in middle school. Their awkward phase. It didn’t help that the photos were from the early two thousands when fashion was wildly ridiculous.

Natasha literally screamed when her dad pulled out a picture of her in a Von Dutch shirt, paired with a jean miniskirt and cropped leggings. She ripped it from his hand, shoving it behind the couch cushion before Steve could see.

“Oh, look at this one!” He extended it out to Maggie.

She took it from him, looking it over. It was a picture of her and her mom at the Father Daughter dance when she was in kindergarten. She remembered being so heartbroken that she didn’t even have a man in her life to take. Not an uncle, not a grandpa, or even an older brother. But her mom took her anyways, explaining that she didn’t need to have a dad to have fun.

“Can I see, doll?”

She silently nodded, passing it to James. He looked it over. Maggie was itty bitty, probably only about five years old, but clearly small for her age. He smiled at the floral dress she wore and the way her tangled curls were flopped over her head. She really hadn’t changed much, he thought to himself.

He noticed how similar she and her mom looked. Nearly the spitting image of Maggie now. They had the same hair, but hers was slightly lighter in color. He flipped it over to the back, finding the words, ‘Kindergarten Father Daughter Dance, 2001’. His heart ached for her, realizing what this image was. Not only a reminder of the loss of her mother, but her lack of a father.

His eyes peeked down to see her wearing a lost expression, a slight pout etched over her mouth. He rubbed her back, pecking a kiss to the top of her head. She leaned into him, chasing the comfort he was offering. Like they read each others minds, he was reassuring her and she was thanking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else living for Steve being a geek with Ivan? I needed to give them a little bonding moment haha


	33. Part 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sweet lil chapter🦋🦋🦋
> 
> Ugh I miss the angst already, but I promise it'll be back sooner than you think.
> 
> Carol Kane is who I imagine as Rose. She's a queen.

Maggie’s eyes scrunched as she stepped out onto the front steps of the house.

It was another sweltering day in the city. She wore a satin crop top and skirt set. The daffodil colored fabric was covered in tiny specks of pink flowers. Her hair was tied up into two buns, with a pair of colorful, crystal butterfly hair pins tucked underneath. She genuinely wanted today to be the best it could, so she dressed the part.

James stepped out behind her, wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of trousers that were somehow even darker. They really were a sight to behold together. Walking side by side. Complete opposites, but thoroughly in love.

They were headed to see Maggie’s grandma for brunch. Grandma Rose. She lived in Outer Richmond, a short ten minute drive from the house. James lips curled when he saw the pastel pink color of the victorian style home. Although it wasn’t an unusual sight while in San Fransisco, his New Yorker mindset made him react to it.

He hugged the curb with the AMG, then hopped out to help Maggie step down. He admired her as she climbed out, absolutely loving what she wore today. Her skin was lightly sun kissed, looking gorgeous in the satin fabric. Her little buns drove him mad. _Enchanting_.

They walked up the front steps, landing a smart rap of knocks on the front door. There was a muffled yell from inside the house, then a beat later the door was ripped open. A tiny old lady stood before them, wearing a pair of overalls. Her long, light hair was tied half up, ringlets hanging down to frame her face. Chunky beaded earrings peeking out underneath. “Theres my little snow pea!” She gave Maggie a big squeeze, as James realized they were the exact same height. Five foot nothing.

“Hi, Mimi.” Her voice was strained from the tight hug she was receiving.

“And who’s this handsome devil?” She teased, wiggling her eyebrows up at James.

He chuckled. “James Barnes, ma’m. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Her eyebrows raised. “You can call me Rose, handsome.” She winked, ignoring etiquette, and throwing her arms around his core. He gently hugged her back, careful to mind his strength. “Now let me get a good look at you.” She stepped back keeping a grip on his sides. She picked up each of his arms inspecting the bulging tattooed muscles. “Well don’t you look like the devil himself...”

He peeked down at Maggie nervously.

“Good. She could use some of that.” She added on with a wicked smirk.

Maggie rolled her eyes. Her grandma was a spitfire of a woman, so she was hardly surprised she was making eyes at her man. “Okay, okay, can we move this inside please?”

Her home was interesting. Eclectic and bohemian, but tastefully done. There were different colored walls in almost every room, all of them covered in funky art pieces. Large windows filled the entire place with bright light.

The three of them walked through to the breakfast nook. The circular table was already filled with food. Waffles, eggs, toast, fruit, biscuits, hash browns. Everything. It looked like _heaven_. They nestled in around the table and dug in to the food, passing the dishes to each other, loading up their plates.

James chugged down the steamy espresso, finding it to be flawlessly prepared. His expert tastebuds picked up on the singular notes of the flavor. Really, everything Rose had made was perfect. She clearly knew what she was doing in the kitchen.

“So, how did you two meet?” She eyed the two of them as she spread jam across her toast.

“Nat is dating James’ best friend— Steve. I was hosting a showcase at the gallery and he invited James. The rest is history.” Maggie smiled, grabbing his hand as she spoke, shoving a bite or her waffle in her mouth.

“Well, isn’t that nice.” She breezed. “Where is that girl? I was hoping to see her.”

Maggie licked the syrup from her lips. “Um well…” She peeked up at James. He gave her the start of a smile and an encouraging nod. “She and Steve have a big day together. I think they’re going sight seeing and um… he’s going to propose.”

Rose’s eyes grew wide. “Natty is getting engaged?!” She clapped excitedly, wiggling in her chair. The movement made James laugh. It looked exactly like Maggie’s body language. “That wild girl finally found a man that could tame her? He must be quite a resilient guy.”

They both laughed. “He’s strong, but in a loving, supportive way. He definitely evens her out.”

“Hm. Well, good for her. She deserves a kind man.” Rose popped a cube of melon into her mouth, tucking it into her cheek. “What of you two? Will I be hearing wedding bells soon?”

Maggie blushed, shifting in her seat. “We’ve only been together for a few months, Mimi.” Shechuckled uncomfortably, feeling slightly embarrassed of her grandma’s prying.

James reached over, resting his hand on the back of her neck to reassure her. “And I’ve enjoyed every minute of it, doll.”

“ _Doll_? Where’d you pick that little term up? I haven’t heard men talk like that since I was a young girl.”

“I don’t really know. The second I met Margaret, it just sort of just came out of my mouth. I’ve always been a little old fashioned, I suppose. Despite all the tattoos, of course.”

“Well, I suppose tattoos are the new norm these days. Ya know, Maggie’s grandfather had quite a few himself. His arms and legs were filled with all colorful traditional designs.” She divulged over her mug of steaming coffee. “It’s what first caught my eye when I met him.” Her tone was flirty.

“Mimi.” Maggie chides. Internally combusting at her blatant flirting, but James didn’t mind. He found it rather amusing.

“Tell me, James— what are your weaknesses?” Rose was the kind of person that didn’t skirt topics. She would ask odd questions to pinpoint people for who they were as fast as she could. In her long seventy years of life, she learned to never let a moment go to waste.

He was a little surprised by her question, but appreciated her forward nature. He set down his fork and mulled it over for a moment. “Well, besides your granddaughter? I have a temper.” He stated, unashamed.

She hummed to herself. “One needs a temper to get by in life, don’t you think?”

“I suppose so. I also tend to be a bit stubborn and too ambitious at times. Having trouble pulling away from the office. Although, Margaret has been changing that as of late.”

“What is it you do, James?”

“I’m the CEO of an investment firm based in New York.”

Rose’s brows jumped up. “Well done, Maggie.” She sent a mischievous glance at her. “Now, help me clean up will ya? I gotta go water my plants before they wilt away in this heat.”

“Please, allow me. You ladies should go catch up.” James stood from his seat, piling up the plates.

“He also _cleans_? I might have to take this strapping young man off your hands.”

Maggie smiled to herself, shaking her head.

As James stood over the sink, scrubbing away the sticky sweet syrup from the dishes. The two of them stepped out back to the greenhouse. Maggie clutched a watering can in her hands, pouring a shower of water over the array of colorful flora.

She loved doing this with her grandma. It reminded her of her weekends staying over when she was a little girl, learning gardening skills.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

She sighed, turning to face her grandma. “What makes you say that?”

“I could smell it the _second_ you stepped through my door.” Her head was hanging down, trimming a few leaves from a plant. “He seems to treat you well. I like him.”

“He does. Sometimes I feel terrible I can’t repay him for everything that does for me. He spoils me every chance he gets.”

“Let him.” She insisted. “You too often forget that you’re a treasure yourself, my love. He hangs on your every word. I can see it in his eyes as he listens to you speak.”

Maggie set down the watering can. Walking over, she wrapped her arms around her. Letting her head rest on her shoulder. “I missed you, Mimi.” She inhaled deeply, taking in the comforting scent of her grandma’s hair. Like oats and honey. She smelled like home.

“I have a damn phone, ya know. Don’t even know why I pay for that thing anymore, considering you never call.” Rose pulled back, looking at her with narrowed eyes. “So, what’s his story?”

“What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t born yesterday. We know this to be _painfully_ true.” She joked. “I spotted a couple prison tattoos hidden under the designs on his skin. What did he do?” Her tone was nonjudgemental, just curious.

Maggie chewed her lip, unsure of how to respond. “Um… he was in the mob.” She winced, squeezing her eyes shut. Leaving out that he was their hitman, not wanting to give her grandma a heart attack.

Rose’s expression was near impossible to read. Blank. Considering her response.

“Mimi, please don’t judge him. He just fell into the wrong crowd. He would never hurt me—“

“You know that I don’t judge anyone, dear.”

It was true. Rose didn’t have a single judgmental bone in her whole body. She might have the appearance of a frail old broad, but she was far from it. Spending most of her twenties selling pot and following bands across the country in the back of a van, she had seen it all.

“Just be careful.” She raised a finger at her. “But, I know you have a good head on your shoulders, so I trust your judgement. I’m not worried about about his past actions. All I care about, is that he takes care of you now.”

“He does. Incredibly well.”

“Thats all I want to hear.” She rubbed the side of her cheek. “Now, finish watering my petunias. They’re about to die.”

After they finished up in the greenhouse, they walked back inside to find James drying a huge stack of dishes at the kitchen counter. They all had a few more cups of coffee, sitting in the eclectic front parlor, then said their goodbyes.

Maggie took one last look at the house as James drove off, drinking in the image of the home.

Her mother’s face flashed through her mind.

~

The sidewalks were fully crowded with tourists. An irritating aspect Maggie had forgotten over the years.

She had taken James to Ghirardelli Square. Not that they needed anymore sugar after their brunch with Rose, but it was all part of the experience. As a little girl, she would beg her mom to take her by on the weekends.

James wasn’t a fan of the mass amount of people surrounding them, but the place was interesting. They weaved through the crowds of the factory and hopped right in line to get some treats. Although it moved painfully slow, neither of them minded. Maggie leaned her back up against his broad chest, with his strong arms wrapped around her, slowly moving forward with the line.

When they got up front, they both ordered their ice cream and were promptly served. Making their way back outside, they ran across the street to Aquatic park, finding an open spot on the lawn that faced out over the water. The salty breeze, combined with the hot summer sun was a perfect mix.

They lounged on the grass together, licking at their spoonfuls of rich ice cream. James couldn’t stop staring at Maggie. He had a gorgeous view spread before him, but she was the thing that caught his attention. Her outfit was really testing his self control. The little two piece set didn’t do much to cover her skin. Along with her hair being pinned up off of her neck, there was plenty to look at. She looked like a nymph, lying on her stomach over the peridot green grass.

“Do you know where Steve is going to pop the question?” She asked, licking her spoon clean.

“He’s taking her out on a helicopter, to sight see from a bird-eye view.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m guessing thats when he’ll ask.” He thought the idea was a bit contrived. If he were to propose— not that he’d thought about it or anything. _Nope… not at all._ He would keep it intimate. Over a candlelight dinner or at home. Somewhere private.

Part of him was surprised that the thought of marriage didn’t scare him anymore. It actually sounded appealing for the first time in his life.

Maggie’s eyes widened. “ _Wow_. That sounds like… exactly what I’d imagined actually.” She laughed, remembering who she was talking about halfway through her thought. Natasha was wildly outgoing, so it made sense the proposal would have to be just as much.

“I know Steve wants to go to dinner with us later, though. I’m assuming to celebrate.” He added, taking a scoop of ice cream in to his mouth.

“Okay.” She chirped, eyes focused on her cup. “What did you think of my grandma?” A perky smile spread on her lips.

“She was great. A lot more… outgoing, than I thought she’d be, but I really enjoyed our time with her.”

Maggie laughed. “Yeah… she can be a lot, but she means well. She thrived in the seventies. If you even mention a concert, she’ll go on about Woodstock for hours.” She waved her hand. “I come from a long, long line of hippies.”

He let a smile slip, loving how they were such opposites. Her world was all fun and colorful, leaving streaks of it across his dark life, like bright paint on a black canvas. It was changing him, but he wasn’t fighting it.

She sucked on her lips, licking the remnants of her spoonful off of them. His eyes caught onto the movement, feeling his cock jump. Her pink tongue missed a sticky spot of chocolate on her cheek. He grabbed one of the napkins from his pocket, he has stored away for the exact moment.

Reaching over he held her head in place with his hand, using the other to wipe her cheek clean. “Always so messy, doll.”

“Sorry.” She shrugged. “Thanks for keeping me clean.”

He sighed, leaning closer to her, maintaining intense eye contact. “But you’ll always be dirty for me, huh. Just for me.”

Her lips parted. She got that look in her eyes, he loved. Like stars, reflecting back up at him. “Yes.” Her voice was breathy.

“I’m half tempted to shove my fingers into you right here, right now. Feel you _drip_ when you cum on my hand.”

Maggie peeked over her shoulders. No one was close enough to hear their heated conversation, but she still kept her voice low. “What if someone saw?”

He chuckled. “Then I’d _murder_ _them_.” His dark tone was unnerving.

Eyes widening, paired with a pout from her lips. Part of her felt like he wasn’t kidding. She knew he could do it without batting an eye. The man was pure danger. The thing was, it still made her legs clench tight together as he spoke.

_What had she become?_ Corrupted by this deliciously devilish man. Thats what.

James picked up on the change of her breathing. He seriously considered taking her back to the house and fucking her for the rest of the afternoon, but it wasn’t everyday she was in her hometown, sightseeing with him, so he put that inclination on the back burner.

Once they finished their ice cream, they went to Golden Gate Park to walk around and see the Conservatory of Flowers. It was one of Maggie’s favorite spots in the city. Her mom and grandma would take her there often, teaching her everything about the place.

James kept a tight grip on her at all times as they walked around the Victorian greenhouse. The fresh smell of greenery wafted throughout the structure. Sickly sweet. Organic and floral. Again, despite the beauty he was surrounded by, he was focused on her. He found her excitement to be much more interesting than the gorgeous array of flowers.

She led them through the inside, explaining all the different types of plants, divulging interesting bits of information. For once in their relationship, she was the one teaching him about something. It made him glow with pride. He often felt like her smarts must be overlooked, due to her naive nature, but the girl was incredibly well educated.

They sat down on one of the benches by the lily pad covered pond and drank in the environment. Her head rested on his broad shoulder, enjoying the silence for a moment.

As peaceful as the location was, she felt sadness creeping up in her chest. She sighed, looking up to James. “This is kinda hard for me.” She admitted.

His brows pinched. “What to you mean?”

“Being here. I mean, the city in general. I keep thinking about my mom.” She looked down to her lap. “Would you be mad if I asked to cut our day short?”

He gave her a sad smile, stroking over her back. “I’m not here for the city, doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the love and hate I've received on this story have been astronomical. I'm honestly thankful for both. I've gotten quite a few laughs out of the many insults being hurled my way on a daily basis.
> 
> That being said, I'd like to address a comment I received this morning.
> 
> I was told that I seem like the kind of girl that would think school shooters are hot. That if dads would stick around to raise their kids, there wouldn't be people like me ruining the fandom with my misogyny.
> 
> Now, these words don't hurt me. Not at all. Because they're not true. But they do shed some light on things I've been wanting to address.
> 
> I understand that the themes in this story can be rough for some to handle. I'm in no way trying to make you all think you should go out and find yourself a a murderer in real life. ( I feel like this should be obvious, but some of these people leaving comments don't seem to understand that concept.)
> 
> Second, here's a little insight into who I am--
> 
> I'm a RAGING feminist. I've been worshipping Simone de Beauvoir, Gloria Steinem, RBG, etc. since I was young. I'm a fierce advocate for women's rights. Not just cisgender white women. All women.
> 
> I'm a proud bisexual and I've been with my girlfriend for a few years now. So I quite literally 'don't need no man'.
> 
> So, no. I'm absolutely not a misogynist.
> 
> Am I a perv for FICTIONAL antagonists that do fucked up shit? YUP. And thats my prerogative. Real feminists don't tear down other women for their sexual desires and fantasies.
> 
> I've tagged by work with the proper warnings. DEAD DOVE: DO NOT EAT. People really need to heard how to look at tags. If you don't like it, don't read my shit.
> 
> SORRY ABOUT THE RANT.
> 
> PS: I love all of you lil sweeties that hype me up everyday🦋💕 and I promise the smut will be back next chapter.


	34. Part 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off steamy, ends with some celebrating🦋

They got back to the house and immediately got into the jacuzzi. Leaving it unheated, since it was almost a hundred degrees out, so it was more of a small pool. James knew the moment he saw Maggie in her tiny green bikini, he had to fuck her.

Dipping into the water together, he instantly pulled her on top of his lap, pulling her legs over the sides of his thighs. The water felt so nice on her skin, she tilted her head back while holding onto his broad shoulders, soaking her hair as well.

His eyes caught on the drops of water streaming down over her chest, into the valley between her breasts. “What are you staring at?” She smirked, tone playful.

“Just my beautiful doll being a goddamn tease.” His eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. He could tell she knew _exactly_ what she was doing. She had become quite promiscuous with him. Picking up on his triggers over time and using them against him.

She bit her lip, looking his muscular torso over, running her wet hands over him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He grunted, scoffing at her deceitful banter. His hand came up out of the water, gripping her tightly by the throat. He pulled her down towards him so he could whisper into her ear. “We both know you’ve been wanting my cock all day, huh?”

Letting out a huff, his dominant words knocking the wind out of her, instantly leaving her thoroughly aroused. She nodded eagerly.

Dunking his free hand under the water, he pulled her bikini bottoms to the side. Not skipping a beat, he started stroking over her clit. She wiggled her hips over his hand, chasing more friction.

He released his hand from her throat, letting the blood rush back from her brain. Reaching up, he untied her top with one hand, letting it fall down, exposing her breasts. They were covered in prickled goosebumps from the cold water.

He licked his lips at the sight, gnawing on them. Sliding his fingers from her clit, lower, plunging into her core. She started bouncing lightly on his hand, leaning in to kiss him. He bit down on her pouty lip, then followed it with a smatter of kisses, running his tongue over hers.

She could feel that she was getting close already. After the way he teased her earlier in the day, she was left aching up until now. “I’m gonna— I’m gonna cum.”

Abruptly, he ripped his fingers from her, making her let out a hiccuped sound. “Since when is it okay for you to cum without my permission?”

Maggie pouted. She could tell he was in a mood today, so she quickly caught up. “May I please cum?”

The edges of his lips curled a microscopic amount, barely visible. He shoved his fingers back into her, under the water. “Cum.” His movements picked right back up, drawing it out of her as she writhed and bucked her hips on his hand. Her moans were loud, ringing out in the courtyard. His eyes traced over her as she came, drinking her in.

As her head cleared, her chest was still heaving from the intense climax. James wasn’t done with her just yet though. He untied his trunks and pulled his rock hard length from the waistband. She hurriedly scooted forward, lining herself up. She sunk down onto it in one go, knowing he loved the feeling of bottoming out inside of her.

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to his massive size. Every time it felt like the first time. What coaxed her to keep coming back for more, was the pure ecstasy that followed the slight initial sting. She ground herself down onto him, enjoying the full feeling for a moment.

“Ride me, doll. Come on.” He gripped her hips, guiding her up and down on himself. “ _Oh_ , just like that.” His voice was husky.

Letting him guide her movements, she bounced on him, making the water of the jacuzzi splash around them. He let his head fall back on the edge, eyes rolling back in his head. She was rarely on top. James always liked to be in control, but this was making him rethink that habit of his. The view of her body riding him was mind-blowing.

Her head fell forward, gripping his shoulders, wet strings of black hair falling out from behind her ear. She watched the distorted view herself taking all of him from under the wavy water, going slow to enjoy every last ridge of his cock.

He didn’t like that. He needed her rough. Relentless. Reaching around, he gripped a fistful of her hair, pulling her tight to him, making her eyes scrunch. “I said _ride_ _me_. Don’t slow down.”

“S— sorry.” She whispered back.

Picking up her pace, she slammed up and down on him. Breasts bouncing in his face as she moved. He released her hair and held her waist again, pushing her down harder and harder. She hiccuped out moans with each pump. “ _This. Is how. I want you_.” He said, between gritted teeth, punctuating his words with harsh thrusts from underneath her.

He leaned forward, lips crashing together. His kiss was possessive, telling her who was in charge. He owned her. “I want you to cum on my cock.” She nodded, biting her lip with knitted brows. Her hips moved faster, getting closer and closer with each rise and fall. “ _Fuck_ , I can feeling your pussy squeezing me.”

He groaned. “Cum for me.”

She came instantly, slamming down onto him, taking him as deep as she could. She let out a loud moan, spitting out praises through her parted lips. The feeling rippled from her very core, spreading through her whole body. Every limb left tingling. Her head left terribly dizzy.

James picked her up off of him, setting her down on the seat of the jacuzzi, standing from the water. Every last muscle sopping wet, shining under the bright sun. He gripped his length in his hand, stroking it over her face.

“Open your mouth.” He demanded. She quickly complied, letting him drain his balls, over her tongue. He let out curses between his clenched teeth. Locked in place, defining his scruff-covered jaw. The last few drops landed on her chin.

He sat back into the water, sighing. Maggie swiped her thumb over the globs on her jaw, then licking it clean. He smiled at that, shaking his head. “What have I done to you? Where’s that meek girl I once had?”

“Not sure. What _have_ you done to me, you dirty old man?” She teased, faking a glare with her hands on her hips.

He laughed. Pulling her to his chest, cradling her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her wet hair. The warm afternoon sun shone through the trees at the edge of the courtyard, basking them in the orange glow, drying the water from their skin.

~

Maggie was just drying off from her shower when Natasha and Steve got back to the house. She heard Natasha’s voice ring through the house, calling for her. Pulling on some clothes, nearly falling over as she hopped around on one foot trying to step into her shorts.

She hurriedly sped down the stairs to find James giving Steve a hug and pat on the back. Both of them wearing a huge smile. “Whats going on?” She asked, despite clearly knowing what was unfolding before her.

“We’re engaged!” Natasha held up her left hand, flashing a boulder of a diamond. It sparkled under the lights of the hallway, matching her dazzled expression.

Maggie’s jaw dropped at the sheer size of the ring. Looking like a mini ice rink on her finger. It was breathtaking. She held Natasha’s hand, twisting it, watching its brilliance bounce the light around inside of itself.

“Steve did pretty well, huh?”

“It’s gorgeous, Nat.” She threw her arms around her, pecking kisses all over her face. “I’m so excited for you.”

“Okay, okay, calm down, Mags.” She laughed.

Releasing her friend, she hopped over to Steve, wrapping him in a tight hug around his waist. His strong arms fell down over her, pulling her snug to him. “Congrats, Stevie.”

“Thanks, tiny.” He chuckled.

James smiled at the exchange. He considered Steve a brother, so seeing them hugging warmed his cold heart.

A loud pop came from the kitchen, making them all spin around to find Natasha clutching a bottle of Dom Pérignon.

After she poured a round of drinks, they all clutched their glasses, toasting to the happy couple. James kept an inked hand on the dip of Maggie’s waist as she stood beside him. He drank down the flute of champagne quickly, trying to get through it as fast as possible. Fucking _hating_ the carbonation, but not saying a word.

Steve saw it and chuckled to himself. “You just chugged down ten thousand dollars of champagne, Bucky.”

James stared at him for a moment with narrowed eyes and the start of a smile. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of cash, tossing it over to him. “Keep the change, punk.”

Steve rolled his eyes, chucking it right back to him. “So, we were thinking we could all go to dinner to celebrate. Can everyone be ready in an hour?”

Everyone ardently agreed, all starving from their long days, then set off to get dressed. Maggie pulled on one of her nicer dresses she had packed. A Galvan satin midi slip dress. She paired the sage colored garment with some of her Prada nude pumps before swiping on a bit of light makeup.

Slowly, the group filtered out from their rooms. James and Steve both wore dark hued suits, while Natasha wore a gorgeous ivory lace dress. Looking like a bride to be. Maggie snickered to herself, knowing she must’ve packed the dress for this exact occasion.

They all hopped into the AMG, dressed to the nines. Filling the car with luxurious notes of designer perfumes. James kept a hand on Maggie’s thigh as he drove them through the city. The sun was kissing the horizon. Blinding orange flashes of light shot into the windows, from the thin gaps between the buildings.

Valet ran out to take the car, once they got to the restaurant. Walking inside, the place was decently packed. Everyone was dressed well, suits and dresses. Hand carved wooden sculptures covered the walls, hanging above the deep sunk booths that surrounded a pool of small tables. Supremely efficient waitstaff rushed around, holding large trays with practiced hands.

The host walked them to a table in the middle of the sea of diners. James was displeased with the spot. He turned to the host, wearing a steely expression. “We’d like a better table.” He discreetly slipped him a wad of cash, hidden in his giant tattooed hand. A beat later, one of the booths was cleared and they were all seated.

Wine was promptly brought out. On the house. A 1912 D’Oliveiras vintage. Maggie figured that the owner must’ve realized who James was and wanted to apologize for their slip up. _Perks of dating a billionaire_ , she thought to herself. They all sat gathered around the circular table, each couple snuggled close together.

“Walk us through the proposal. I want to know everything.” Maggie smiled, running her fingers around the stem of her glass.

Steve cleared his throat. “Well, we had been all over the city, sight seeing.” He peeked over at Natasha, proudly gazing up at him. “And then when we got to North Point, I had a helicopter waiting as a surprise.”

“The views were incredible, Mags. Being up so high above the city.” She added.

He hummed in agreement. “Once we were coasting over Golden Gate Bridge, I popped the question.”

Maggie nearly swooned. It sounded so romantic. She rested her head on James’ shoulder, happily sighing to herself. Out of everything that had happened on the trip, this moment was her favorite. Seeing her best friend so I love made her heart swell. She deserved it more than anyone she knew.

The waiter shortly approached the table, taking everyone’s orders. Once everyone was on their second glass of wine, the food was brought out on a few trays. The plating was perfection. Artfully done. Gourmet. Food like this always intimidated Maggie, though. She never knew which utensil to use. Sneaking peeks over at James to watch what his experienced hands were doing, she followed suit.

Finally, digging in, it was _impeccable_. Branzini with fennel puree, Niçoise olives and saffron-orange emulsion. She knew the city had some of the best seafood in the world, so she jumped at the chance when she saw the option on the menu.

James glanced down at her, enjoying the expensive meal and even more expensive wine. She really was becoming quite the spoiled little thing. He soaked in the sight of her. Kitted out in his wealth, literally eating it. It was exactly what he wanted for her.

He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She looked up at him, catching his stoic unreadable expression he so often wore. “What?” She whispered.

“I liked seeing you like this.”

Underlying meaning of his words being— _you look possessed by me and I like it._

She looked up at him through her lashes, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. He stabbed a piece of her fish with his fork, without looking away from her. Lifting it to her mouth to feed her. Her lips fell open, accepting the bite, stare unwavering. His eyes darkened, boring into the stars in hers. Like a blackhole swallowing up everything in the galaxy.

She chewed and swallowed the bite. It tasted better than any of the others, since it was placed into her mouth by James’ steady hand. Licking her lips clean, she turned back to face their friends she momentarily forgot were there.

“Do you guys have a wedding date in mind yet?”

“Um, we were actually thinking the spring sounded nice.” Natasha said, over her glass of wine resting on her lips, before taking a long sip.

Caught off guard, Maggie gave her a quizzical look. “ _This_ spring?”

She and Steve laughed. “I think so. I mean we both want this and we feel ready, so why not?” She shrugged.

Part of her wanted to feel concerned, but Maggie knew that they really were ready for it. If anyone was going to last together, it was them. Thing was, she figured weddings were a lot of work, so Natasha’s schedule was about to be _packed_. The end of summer was drawing near, so they had just over six months to plan what she was sure would be the wedding of he century.

“Oh, that reminds me. I have something for you.” Natasha added, wearing a smirk. She dug into her purse, pulling out a small velvet pink box.

Maggie gave her a scolding look, but reluctantly took the box from her, knowing it was jewelry. She lifted the lid to find a delicate golden chain with a little ’ _N’_ charm sitting dead center.

Her brows curled together, taking it out of the box with tears in her eyes. She looked up at Natasha to find her holding out her hand, wearing a matching bracelet, but with an ‘ _M’_ on hers.

“Be my maid of honor?”

Maggie let out a breath, nodding her head, “Of course, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went and voted today!!!
> 
> Early New York voters takin' on the world, baby. Line was fuckin' loooooong.
> 
> To all my American readers-- please vote or James will come murder you💕 mwahaha


	35. Part 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the last lil nonsense fluff chapters for a bit. The plot is about to get real juicy.
> 
> Added in a steamy scene to quench the thirst of my lil smut bunnies💕

Boarding the jet was bittersweet.

Maggie was relieved to be leaving, but she couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness when she thought about not seeing her grandma for a while.

Earlier in the morning, both Ivan and Rose stopped by the vacation house for breakfast.They all gathered around the outdoor seating area, munching on a glorious feast of food. Sure enough, the news of the engagement was announced, being met with excited reactions from both of them.

Ivan and Rose were quite the combo. They had become quite close over the long twenty years of knowing each other, due to the girl’s friendship. Seeing each other at drop offs or birthday parties. Their playful banter was endlessly entertaining for the group. Ivan’s dry humor, paired with Rose’s spicy retorts was comedy gold.

After they finished eating, they all shared hugs and the group started packing up to go.

The flight felt shorter this time, without the anticipation of getting to their destination. Maggie read for a bit, doodled in her sketchbook, and even played some chess with Steve. Meanwhile, James sat up front on his laptop almost the entire time, trying to catch up on the literal thousands of emails he had received over the last couple days. It was the exact reason why he hated taking time off work.

Landing back at La Guardia felt like a breath of fresh air. Being in the usual New York, end of summer, breeze.

James’ driver took him and Maggie to his house. They made their way upstairs, toting their suitcases in hand. She collapsed down onto his bed the second she could, happy to relax for the rest of the afternoon.

“Come nap with me.” She yawned, reaching out to James with grabby hands.

He shook his head. “We can’t rest yet, doll.”

She let out a comical pouty lip, sitting up on her elbows to look at him. “Why not?”

“I have a surprise for you.” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to her feet. “Come on.”

His statement knocked the sleepiness right out of her. She followed him down through his house, all the way to his garage. Hopping into the Aston Martin, he whipped out onto the street.

A quick fifteen minute drive later, he pulled over, parallel parking his million dollar car between a couple of service trucks.

Maggie peeked out the window, but didn’t recognize anything around them. She looked down at her dress, hoping what she was wearing was alright for whatever they were about to do. When it came to James, she never knew what to expect.

He stepped out of the car, rounding it swiftly and opening her door for her.

“James, what are we doing?”

“You’ll see.”

He grabbed her hand in his wide palm, clutching it tightly as he walked her down the street. She recognized the neighborhood as Nolita— one of her favorites. Pedestrians brushed past them on the sidewalk, as cars moved in a slow roll with the afternoon traffic. There was a small park just across the street.

Walking past a plant shop and a charming bakery, they came to an empty store front.

The building was limestone. There were wide French style arched windows that rested on the sides the ivy framed entrance, traveling all the way up to the third floor.

James pulled out a small golden key from his pocket and unlocked the glass door. Maggie gave him a confused look, hesitating, before following him inside.

She could barely make out the space, due to the setting sun, but it just looked like a big empty shop. He released his hold on her waist and dipped into a side room towards the back of the space. The lights flicked on and her jaw dropped.

The white walls were lofty, well higher than fifteen feet, reaching up into the crown molding. The bleached birch floor spread through the sizable room. Paneled pillars stood rooted throughout the space, giving it an elegant feel. Tucked away in the back corner sat a wrought iron spiral staircase that led up to a second floor.

James stepped back out wearing a smile. “What do you think?” His voice echoed off the walls.

“What is it?” She said, head tilted back marveling at the room.

“Its yours.” He strode towards her, wearing a serious expression now. “Your own gallery.”

Head clouded by confusion, she couldn’t even form any words. She stuttered out a few sounds, but cutting them short.

“Let me show you the rest.”

Letting him pull her along, she followed him up the spiral staircase, to the second floor. There was a wide cutout in the hardwood, surrounded by railing that matched the iron stairs, looking down to the floor below. Just like the first, the front was covered by arched windows. Between the pillars scattered in the room were panels of wall, creating alcoves. Open space waiting to be covered in art.

Finally, up to the third, there was a long hallway. Lined with a various storage rooms. At the end sat a huge office, taking up well over half of the floor. It was sparsely furnished. Storage cabinets and tables on the sides. A white desk sat at the very back, surrounded by windows.

“I know its not very well decorated, but I figured you’d want to add your own flare to it. I had my assistants working on this all weekend. I hope it’s okay.”

She shook her head in disbelief, brows pinched together. A tear fell from her eye.

“Do you not like it? I have no problem selling it. We can go look for a different location somewhere else—”

“No.” She breezed, cutting him off. “Its perfect.” She turned to face him, still wearing her overwhelmed pout, jaw hanging wide. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

He looked down at her with the start of a smile. His hands snaked over her hips, his right sliding up to wipe away her tear. “I had to. I’d give you the world if I could, Margaret.”

“How much did this place cost? I— I have to repay you.”

“Absolutely not. Theres no amount I wouldn’t pay to have you live a happy life. Consider it an investment of my company if it makes you feel better.”

She stood on her tip toes to reach the sides of his face, pulling him down to press a kiss to his lips. “I love you.” She whispered into his mouth, voice breathy.

“I love you more.” He growled. Hooking his hands under her ass and hoisting her up into his arms.

Their lips crashed together with a loving ferocity. Tongues twisting together, breaths mixing. He bit down hard on her lip, making her whine. Pulling away, she dipped her head down into the crook of his neck, smattering it with kisses.

He walked across the room to the desk, setting her down onto it. Her fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt as she kicked off her lavender mules. He met her halfway, ripping it off his shoulders and discarding it to the floor behind him, then moving back to continue kissing her.

He gripped the hem of her dress, pulling it up off of her, revealing her bare breasts. “No bra, huh?”

She shrugged, smiling up at him.

“Good.” He smirked, hunching down to lick and kiss over her nipples, moving down her body.

He hiked her panties down her legs before slipping them over her feet. Falling to his knees, he gripped her thighs and spread her open for him.

Tongue licking a long stripe over her, she threw her head back and moaned. He ground his mouth down onto her, working over her. Lapping, flicking, dipping into her. Eating her with an intense fervor. Her legs rested over his tattooed shoulders, hands tangling into his dark hair, guiding his movements.

His hand slid over, thumb playing with her clit as he licked over her hole. His eyes were shot up, staring deep into hers as he played with her. She moaned and wiggled her hips against him.

She gushed over her mouth as she came, climax sneaking up on her. She cried out as her face scrunched, glaring down at him.

As her breaths slowed, he pulled away. “Did you just cum without permission?”

Eyes widening, locked on him as he rose from his spot on the floor. “I— I’m sorry.”

His expression darkened, narrowing his eyes. “Up.”

She instantly hopped off the desk, down to her pocket size height, straining her neck to meet his gaze. He grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and slammed her down onto the desk. Her breath stuttered at the harsh force of his touch. The desk was cold on her bare skin, making goosebumps prick over her chest.

She heard clinking behind herself, figuring it was him undoing his belt, but she didn’t dare turn around. A warm hand slid up her back, resting on the back of her neck in a tight grip. Holding her down. A feeling of leather slid over her ass, making her gasp.

“Count.”

Her shot wide. One word from him and she instantly realized what was happening. Brain catching up, she responded. “Yes, sir.”

_Smack_.

She flinched, but his hand held her in place. The belt hurt more than his hand. That being said, she felt herself dripping from the pain. “One.”

_Smack_.

“Two.” Her nails scratched into the wood of the desk.

_Smack_.

“Th— three.”

_Smack_.

“Four.” Her toes pointed, trying to soften the blow to no avail. She winced.

_Smack_.

“Fi— ive.”

He released her neck. She let out a sigh of relief, but she stayed lying flush to the desk. Waiting for his next command. There wasn’t one. She saw him stalking slowly around the desk out of the corner of her eye, still holding the belt.

Grabbing her hands that were lying flat on the sides of her head, he tugged them up so her arms were extended. He looped the end of the belt through he buckle, sliding it over her wrists, then wrapping the loose end between her hands, pulling it tight. “Wiggle your hands.” His eyes watched her comply, satisfied that it wasn’t too snug on her.

Rounding the desk, he stood behind her. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his painfully hard cock. Dripping with precum. Angry and red. He stroked himself a few times, staring at her plump rosy ass on display for him.

He stepped forward, lining himself up with her pussy. He let the tip rest, just inside of her, holding onto the sides of her hips. With one rough push, he was seated deep in her warmth. She let out a whine, muffled from her face being pressed to her arm.

His movements were forceful, ramming into her over and over again. The sound of moisture and skin slapping together was positively sinful. He loved it. Every thrust was punctuated by a yelp from Maggie.

Reaching forward, he gripped her hair, craning her neck back. He leaned in to her ear. “You don’t cum unless you _fucking_ ask me.” Huffing through his words.

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“Good girl.” He pressed a scorching kiss to her shoulder, then dropped her back to the desk.

He ripped himself from her, flipping her around so she was lying on her back. Her breasts looked like voluptuous tear drops from her arms being bound above her head. She licked her lips, looking up at him with nothing, but lust in her eyes.

Slamming back into her, he picked up his pace. Fucking her even harder than before if that was even possible. The desk started to scoot back with each of his thrusts. He reached between her legs, rubbing over her clit.

“Can I please cum?”

He gave her a death stare. “Do you deserve it?”

She nodded zealously, panting, trying to hold back. Using every ounce of self control she held to not cum yet.

Two thick inked fingers shoved between her lips, into her mouth. She eagerly sucked on them, swirling her tongue. Tasting her essence still present on them.

“Cum.”

She let herself go, back arching off the desk. Muffled groans rang from her lips, over the digits pressing down on her teeth.

James’ cock pounded into her, hips moving obscenely fast. He clenched his jaw when he felt her tighten around him. His eyes rolled back in his head, as she milked him. Shooting a load into her, but his movements didn’t falter. The sticky slick moisture only allowed him to fuck into her faster.

It wasn’t until it became nearly painful from oversensitivity that he finally slowed down to a stop. Catching his breath as he stayed seated inside of her, he leaned down pressing kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

He reached up, untying her wrists. Her hands instantly flew to him, nuzzling into his chest. Needing comfort.

He gave her _all_ of it. He held her tight, combing his fingers through her curly hair.

“You did so well, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.” He cooed. He hunched down, holding her face in his hands, looking her in the eye. “Such a good little doll.”

She gave him a hazy smile, not saying a word.

Stroking the side of her face, drinking her in. “Lets go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your thoughts!
> 
> How are we feeling today?


	36. Part 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a time skip and oooo juicy juicy plot time.

James sat in his chair at the head of the conference table, listening in on his team discussing opportune proposals for the quarter.

He was already on his eighth meeting of the day and it wasn’t even noon. He sat through all of them looking like the picture of professionalism, but his knee was bouncing under the table while he flexed and clenched his fist. Through the last few, his mind wandered, barely registering anything that was divulged to him. All he could think about was Maggie.

They were planning to have a special dinner tonight. All of their friends were going over to James’ house to celebrate the success of her gallery.

Over the last couple of months, her days had been filled with near constant work. She was hiring staff, marketing, consulting with local artists, cultivating a clientele. Every last minuscule matter that went into starting up a business from scratch.

Her first showcase was a hit. The entire place was packed. She had spent weeks promoting it to her circle of previous colleagues and connections from her time working for August. All of whom, were more than willing to support her individual endeavors.

Over half of the pieces that were displayed that night were hers. She wasn’t sure if it was a good idea at first, but James reminded her, time and time again, that she _owned_ the goddamn business and she could do what she wanted. Within the first hour, every single one of her works were sold.

Since then, business had taken off for the gallery. The artsy and sorta granola atmosphere of the surrounding neighborhood boded well for her. It brought in plenty of traffic from the locals. She created loads of new connections and even started commissioning more work for customers that wanted original pieces directly from her.

Things were finally starting to slow down once the gallery was up and running smoothly. Oddly enough, running the business came pretty easy to her. A lot of it had been previously well honed practices on her part, from her time practically running August’s place for him. The few one-off times she slipped up, James would steer her into the right direction with a supportive hand.

“Mr. Barnes,” one of his consultants caught his attention, “do you approve of this quarter’s projections?”

“Yes.”

One word from him and the room cleared, concluding the meeting.

He quickly stood from his seat and made his way to his office. He let out a sigh, looking down at his Bvlgari watch for the hundredth time that day. A moment of silence and there was a smart set of knocks on his office door.

“Come in.”

The door swung open slowly. One of his assistants, Jasmine, walked in holding a box in her hands. “Sorry to disturb you, sir. This was just dropped off at the mailroom for you.”

His brows pinched. “Who is it from?”

“I’m not sure. Theres no return address label.” Her eyes scanned over the sides of the box, looking it over again.

“Thats fine. Just leave it here.”

Her heels clicked as she walked across his office, setting it down on his wide desk. He gave her a quick nod, thanking her silently. She stepped out of the room, leaving him sitting at his desk, staring down at the box.

He pushed it aside for the time being. Instead, digging into his pocket to pull out his phone. The line rang twice before it was answered and Maggie’s soft voice rang through.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hello, doll. How's work been?”

She huffed a laugh. “I just got here, actually. I slept in this morning.”

He smiled. “Good.”

He appreciated that her workload had slowed down. She was able to work at the gallery four days a week, heading in whenever she wanted. That being said, she still made sure to take time for customers and check in with her staff, but it left her quite a bit more relaxed.

“I think I’m going to leave early, so I can run by the store and get started on dinner. How does chicken sound for tonight?”

“I thought we were ordering food in. You shouldn’t be cooking your own celebration dinner.”

She sighed. “But I want to make sure it’s special, since we’re having everyone over.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have it taken care of.”

“No James, I really want to cook.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why must you defy me?”

“Because you let me.” She teased.

He chuckled, shaking his head to himself. He was losing his edge with her. She really had become much more comfortable with him, practically begging for punishments because she knew it would always entail him fucking her after it was over. “If you insist on having a home cooked meal, I’ll bring in a chef. You aren’t cooking tonight and thats final.”

On the other end of the call, she bit her lip. Cheeks flushing at his dominant tone. Incredibly thankful she was alone in her office. “Yes, _daddy_.”

He closed his eyes, taking a slow breath. “Doll, you know what that does to me.” His words held a grave warning.

“Sorry.” She murmured, not being sorry at all. Not even a little.

“I’ll pick you up when I’m off. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He dropped down his phone. Leaning back in his seat, letting out a groan as he ran his fingers through his hair. He adjusted his Armani pants, to accommodate for his start of hardened length.

Letting himself calm down for a minute, he glanced over at the box sitting patiently at the edge of his desk. Waiting to be opened. Pulling out a boxcutter from his drawer, he rounded the surface, standing over it. He sliced open the packing tape. Flicking open the flaps.

The blood in his scorching hot veins ran frigidly cold when he saw the contents. His eye twitched, breath heaving through flared nostrils. The muscle in his squared jaw jumped.

Staying frozen. Rooted to the spot. Staring down at the box.

He reached over, picking up one of his massive leather chairs. Chucking it across his office, with a deafening roar between gritted teeth. Landing with a loud shatter over the glass coffee table on the other side of the room.

~

“Thanks for picking me up.” Maggie beamed as she hopped into the Aston Martin.

James gave her sharp nod, then silently pulled away from the curb. She frowned, feeling like something was wrong. “Are you okay?”

He peeked over to her with a smile. “Yeah. Just had a stressful day.” He reassured, extending his arm over to grip the back of her neck. The touch was filled with intent to calm her, but it was really for him. He needed the comfort.

“I’m sorry. Did something happen?”

“Nothing specific. Just overall frustrating.”

She stroked the side of his jaw. “Well, tonight will be fun. I know Wanda and Vision are really excited to see your home.”

They had all met at Maggie’s showcase, instantly hitting it off.James and Vision surprisingly had a lot in common. They were both incredibly intelligent, so they fed off of each other’s minds, leaving them to run through a thousand different topics at the speed of light.

He grunted in response.

She sighed, tilting her head to look at him. “I know you don’t like having people over, but it means the world to me.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I’d do anything for you.” He slid his hand up into her curly locks of hair, pulling her head over. Keeping his eyes on the road, he leaned over and kissed her temple.

She rested head back against the headrest, peeking out the window, watching the amber and vermillion leaves whizz by.

She detested when James was grumpy. It left her feeling anxious, even if it had nothing to do with her. The quality of their moods was always reflected by the other, the closer they had gotten. It was hard for both of them when either one was upset.

When they got to his house, they started getting ready for the evening. James quickly changed from one black suit to another, leaving Maggie the bedroom to herself. She slipped on a frilly, long sleeved mini dress. The polkadot fabric tied around her, giving a v-shaped neckline. After, she swiped on some light makeup over what she already had on from her workday, she skipped downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find two chefs working diligently. One was standing over the stove browning some kind of meat in a heavy skillet and the other was chopping up an onion on the Calcutta island counter. The air smelt delicious. Like sage and a hint of something sweet she couldn’t quite place.

James stepped out from behind one of the tall black pillars, clutching a couple bottles of wine from his cellar. He smiled when he saw Maggie in her dress. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You look quite nice yourself.”

He stood the bottles down on the long table. It was covered in pristine dining sets. Porcelain plates sat in front of each seat, framed by the glinting cutlery. The center of the table held a gorgeous cluster of candles encased in intricate holders.

“Did you set this up, James?” Maggie asked, with widened eyes.

He turned clean on the heel of his leather Santoni shoes, wearing the start of a smile as he strode towards her. He slid his inky hands down her sides, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “No, I had some help from my assistants.”

“Oh.” She laughed.

The sound of footsteps from down the hall pulled her attention behind them. Their group of friends all walked in together, wearing huge smiles. Wanda and Vision were both marveling at the room, soaking it all in with astonished expressions.

“Hey, guys.” Maggie chirped, skipping over to greet them.

She gave each of them a hug, being mindful of Wanda’s belly for hers. James followed shortly behind, politely welcoming everyone to his home.

Everyone took their respective seats around the expansive table, filling up almost half of it for the very first time since James had purchased the thing. He sat at the head with Maggie to his left. Natasha and Steve sat on the other side of her, with Wanda and Vision across from them.

The chefs brought over the large serving dishes, making their way around the table. Filling everyones plates up with Catalan lamb chops, sided with apricots and sage. It was divine. They all dug in, staying silent for a bit while they focused on the food.

Vision took a sip of his wine, licking his lips before he spoke, breaking the silence. “James, I must compliment you on your home. It’s incredibly impressive.”

“Thank you. It’s taken an immense amount of work, but I’ve been fortunate enough to be living here peacefully for the last few years.”

“The neighborhood is so nice.” Wanda added. “Its so much more quiet than in the heart of the city.”

James nodded. “I like quiet.”

“Yeah, me too.” She rolled her eyes. “Trying to appreciate every minute of it before I pop.” She teased.

“How have you been feeling, Wands?” Natasha chimed in.

She let out a groan. “ _Terrible_. I feel like a whale.”

Everyone laughed.

“Well, you look like you’re absolutely _glowing_ , my dear.” Vision said, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

“Yeah, yeah. You tell me this everyday.”

Steve pointed at them with his fork. “Do you guys know the gender yet?”

“It’s a girl.” She gushed, happily. “We’re planning on naming her Scarlet.”

“Thats a beautiful name.”

Maggie grinned to herself, popping a bite into her mouth before peeking up at James. He was staring off into space, having barely touched his food— which was a huge red flag. She could see the wheels turning in his head, through his lost expression. Reaching over, she rested her hand over the back of his, making him snap out of it.

He looked down at her, forcing a smile, before it quickly fell from his face just the same. She swiped her thumb over his hand. Hoping she could comfort him. Although, he said it was simply a stressful day at work, she couldn’t help but feel like there was more to it.

“How has the wedding planning been going, you two?” Wanda asked, nodding at Natasha and Steve.

“Its been so chaotic. I’m just happy Steve found an amazing wedding planner for us, so she’s been handling most of it.” Natasha took a pull of wine between her red painted lips. “That being said, I receive about a hundred _fucking_ emails from her everyday asking for my approval about the dumbest shit.”

Steve shot her a scolding look.

“What?” She gave him an annoyed expression. “She does. I mean does anyone really give two shits about ribbon width?”

“Yeah, I guess thats kind of ridiculous.” He agreed with a laugh.

“ _Oh_. But good news is, we got The Plaza. They had an opening in the spring, by some miracle, so we jumped on it. Stevie here wanted to get married in Hawaii or Paris, but I’ve dreamt of getting married in that Grand Ballroom since I was young.”

“Theres no arguing with this one, so we compromised. I get to pick the honeymoon destination.” He smirked.

The rest of dinner was easily flowing, but James stayed pretty silent. Maggie’s attention was completely divided between trying to gauge him and talking to her friends.

They all discussed various topics, over the delicious meal. Updating each other on everything new going on. It seemed as if all of them were taking massive steps in each of their lives.

Vision and Wanda decided to leave after everyone finished eating, since she was feeling completely exhausted. They graciously thanked James and Maggie for hosting, before heading out.

The two remaining couples gathered around the couches, clutching glasses of wine like they had many times before. Maggie was leaned up against James’ side, going off on a tangent about one of her new clients at work.

They all listened attentively, except for James. His gaze was fixed down to the floor, tapping his fingers on his knee anxiously. He took a deep breath, looking over to Steve. “Wanna go taste a new scotch in the billiard room?”

“Uh, sure. Sounds good, pal.”

James gave Maggie a soft kiss as he stood to his feet, stroking the side of her face.

The two towering walls of man walked down the hall, slipping into the billiard room. James shut the door behind them, encasing them in the custom Hermes leather walls. He marched straight to the bar, pouring two tumblers of scotch.

Handing Steve the second, he plopped down into one of the charcoal velvet chairs, with a sigh.

“Whats going on, Bucky?” He eyed him. “Is this about your destructive tantrum at work earlier?”

He took a sip of the amber liquid, mulling over his response. “I think Hydra is after me.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“What makes you think that?”

James tossed back the rest of his drink, standing from his seat. He grabbed the box he had stashed away in one of the built-in cabinets lining the back wall of the room. Tossing it over to Steve’s lap.

He gave him a confused look before opening the box. Inside sat a black face mask. The stiff plastic was covered in small ventilation slits, with latches that hooked over the ears.

“It was part of my uniform when I would make hits for the organization.” James clarified, pouring himself another glass, then sitting back in his seat.

Steve picked up the mask, finding a note lying underneath. He lifted it in his hand, reading the words: _‘cut off one head, two more will take its place’._ He frowned. “Bucky, what does this mean?”

“Hydra lives by that motto. They can’t be taken down. They have a limitless pool of followers and resources.” He shook his head, memories of his past rushing towards him.

“Does Maggie know?”

James scoffed. “Fuck no. I’m not telling her anything until I know what I’m up against. I don’t want to scare her for nothing. For all I know, it could just be some new kid on Hydra’s team trying to fuck with me.”

Steve set the box down by his feet, taking a drink from his glass. “Well, do you want to get a team of investigators to look into it?”

“I’m not sure yet. I don’t even know what they would want from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to those of you that wanted an easy coasting into the end of this story. We're going to run through a bit of hardship here.
> 
> Also, it took me so long to pick a baby name for Wanda and Vis, but I knew I had to reference her MCU character♥️


	37. Part 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback, babes. This is the story of how James ended up getting arrested.
> 
> TW: Blood, gore, and death.
> 
> Ya know, my usual concoction to create the murderous James Barnes.

__

_Twelve years ago. Midtown, Manhattan._

“Right on time, Barnes.” Pierce sat at his deep walnut desk with Rumlow lounging in one of the leather chairs across from him.

James gave a silent nod.

“Please, take a seat.” He gestured to the open chair his with the cigar between his fingers.

He strode further into the room, pulling off his coat to reveal his clean-cut all black suit. His hair was tucked back behind his ears, small strands grazing the side of his structured jaw. Sitting down in the chair beside Rumlow, he lit a cigarette between his lips.

Pierce sat up in his seat, elbows resting on his desk. “How was last night’s hit?”

“Completed, with ease.” James’ voice was cold, speaking over the cigarette in his mouth.

“Excellent.”

Rumlow scoffed. “Not like your work is hard.” He muttered to himself.

James slowly turned his head to stare him down, pulling the cigarette between his fingers. “Got something to say, fucker?”

“Nope.” He sat back in his seat, wearing a smug grin.

“Enough of that shit, Rumlow.” Pierce scolded. “Barnes works his ass off. You should be so lucky to have the skill he does.”

The two of them had been butting heads since Rumlow joined Hydra the year before. He had climbed up the ranks quickly— almost as fast as James did, landing himself the number three spot.

James had been Pierce’s number two guy and lead hitman for a few years now. He handled big picture situations from behind the scenes, ensuring that product was being moved and people that needed to be taken out, were taken out. He didn’t actually step out into the field unless if was for hit, keeping his identity as private as he could.

Pierce had expected James to take over it anything happened to him. Knowing he could more than handle the dark nature of what went on in the industry. He appreciated the violence in James. He egged it on even. Pushing him to let himself slip more and more into a sadistic, ruthless lifestyle.

“Now, we need to discuss tonight.” Pierce started. “Moretti’s people aren’t easy to pin down, but I have it on good authority that he’ll be present for the exchange.”

“We’re prepared for anything they throw our way.” James assured.

They had planned a pickup at the one of the many warehouses they owned in the area. James had requested a shipment of goods. Fifty kilos of cocaine. Thing was, the meetup wasn’t about the product. It was simply a front to get their boss, Moretti, to show up. James was going along to hide in the shadows and then take him out the second he stepped inside.

Moretti was a long time connection for the group, having been loyal for many years now. But they caught wind of him cutting his product. The team first noticed the major decline in quality when they were partying one night. None of them felt shit after doing more than enough lines to overdose on.

After investigating further into Moretti’s gang, they realized the problem went much deeper than the grade of the drugs they were providing. They had been blackmailing a few members of Hydra to get confidential information. They were clearly planning to start a war one way or another, so James had to beat them to it.

He changed from his suit into his tactical gear, strapping guns to his hips and back. Shoving knives into every pocket and two into his boots. After slipping on his mask and grabbing his trusty M4A1 carbine, they left.

Night had gathered dark and frosty. The snow covered alleyway crunched under James’ bulky leather boots, puffs of fogged breath shot out from under his mask. He strapped his rifle to his back and hopped onto his Harley.

Tailing behind, while Rumlow drove the black SUV, they headed out to Staten Island.

James knew it wouldn’t be an easy hit this time. Moretti would have his crew with him or most likely a couple bodyguards. The guy had tons of people in the city, despite being from Sicily. He had to be meticulous as ever for the hit.

Pulling up to the warehouse, James parked his bike behind one of the dumpsters resting against the brick building. Rumlow jumped out a moment later, walking them inside.

The lofty concrete room was filled with product. Drugs, weapons, and a fuck ton of cash. Half of the bright fluorescent lights were shut off, keeping it slightly dim. A couple of Hydra members were there, prepping for the pick up. James recognized them as Dimitri and Von. They each took a moment to greet them before getting back to work.

James and Rumlow were both incredibly respected by the whole organization. Correction— Rumlow was half-respected, James was downright _feared_. Members practically fell to his feet when he came around.

The second he stepped into a room, everyone went silent and did their best to avoid staring. His presence was foreboding and no one knew much about him. All they knew was that he was not to be fucked with. There were, of course, plenty of rumors that spread through the organization about stories of his many violent murders. Perpetuated by the cold, brutal nature he exuded on the rare occasion he showed up to gatherings.

It’s how he got the nickname 'Winter Soldier'. His exterior was like ice. Emoting absolutely nothing. But deep inside he was savagely bloodthirsty.

After James gave a few silent nods to the men greeting him, he made his way up to the loft over looking the large concrete room of the warehouse. He seated himself between a couple of wooden pallets for coverage, so he could make quick work of sniping Moretti.

At midnight on the dot, the sliding service door rolled open and a white van pulled in. A couple of suited men hopped out of the front seats, rounding the vehicle to open the back doors. Moretti strode around from the back, wearing a brown suit that was a smidge too snug on his thick belly. He was an older man, salt and pepper hair slicked back.

He approached Rumlow and started making small talk while, while his men started to unload the van.

James sat perched in his spot watching the whole ordeal. He lifted his gun, looking through the scope. Rumlow was blocking his body, keeping him from getting a good aim at his chest. _Fucking idiot._ Letting out a barely audible irritated breath, he lowered his weapon. Waiting for the opportune moment.

One of the Hydra members brought out a duffel bag of cash, setting it down on a table to be counted. Moretti waltzed over, unzipping it and starting to count it all out.

James had a clear view of his back, so he dropped down to his knee, leaning forward slightly, into the light and aiming once more. A shot rang through the air, a bullet landing about an inch from James’ face, hitting the wooden pallet beside him. He ducked back behind it for cover.

More shots rang out, pelting the side of the pallet he was behind. He rolled to the side, diving down to the first floor, standing to his feet with a roll. He aimed and shot at the gunman, hitting him right in the chest.

When he looked over to the van, it was gone. And so was Moretti.

His jaw locked tight. “ _FUCK_.” He roared out.

Dimitri stood back to his feet from behind a pillar, shaking his head. “Sorry, boss. We tried to get to the driver in time, but he was too—”

A bullet to his chest cut him off. James stood staring straight at the open service door, arm extended out, finger sliding off the trigger. Not even sparing him a glance as his body fell to the floor.

“Come _on_ , man. We don’t kill our own.” Rumlow called after James, but he was already out the door.

He hopped onto his bike and took off after the van. He sped through the shadowed, ice covered industrial area. Concrete buildings flying past him as he hunched over, gripping the handles with tightly clenched fists. The motorcycle’s engine growled deep as it raced down the road.

He was fucking _furious_. He never let a hit get away. He was scrupulous and calculating. Never doing sloppy work. There was never a single person that could escape him once he set his sights on them. His work was always completed efficiently.

All that to say, he was desperate to take the fucker down that dared break his streak.

Two red taillights at the end of the road made a wicked grin spread across his mask covered lips.

Gaining on them, he lifted his Sig Sauer P220 in his hand. Shooting at the back window, shattering the glass, while he steered with one hand. He raced forward, getting as close as he could. He could barely make out the inside of the dim vehicle, but he raised his gun again, shooting at the drivers headrest.

The van swerved erratically. James slowed down, staying back from the harsh movements, but watching it intently. It veered off the road full speed, crashing into one of the many concrete warehouses covering the area with a loud metallic crunch.

He pulled up beside the mangled, smoking van. Swinging his leg off the bike, he clutched his pistol in his hand, stalking forwards. He peeked into the passenger side window to see Moretti scrambling to find a weapon. Punching his gloved fist through the window with a grunt, it shattered to bits.

James reached inside, unlocking it and ripping it open. He grabbed Moretti by the arm, throwing him to the ground. He tried to draw a gun, but James kicked it from his weak hands before he could fire.

“P— please. _Please_ , don’t kill me. I— I’ll pay you.” Moretti’s pathetically laced Italian accent was punctuated by fogged breath, bursting from his lips. “Name your price and I’ll… I’ll top it.”

James smirked down at him from under his mask, emotionless eyes conveying nothing. He tucked his gun away, wanting to savor the moment. Make it a bit juicier since he realized Moretti was the kind of man that was scared of death. He loved those kinds of victims. Killing them was so much more satisfying.

He pulled out his trusty serrated drop point knife, twirling it in his hand.

Moretti was trembling, prostrate to the snow covered side walk.

Letting himself soak in the sheer panic in his eyes for a moment, James tilted his head. Staring down at him with ice blue eyes. He crouched down, slitting his throat in one rough swipe. Just deep enough to bleed him bone dry, but it would take a long time. A _painfully_ long time.

He sputtered out choking sounds, gurgling on the blood filling his throat. Choking on it. James stood back up to his towering height, enjoying the view.

“ _Fuck you._ ” Moretti growled, blood splashing over his lips as he spoke. He spat at James, landing wad of bloodied saliva on the toe of his boot.

_Big mistake._

His eye twitched. Muscular chest heaving with slow, deep breaths. Blacked out with rage. Dropping down to his knees, he gripped his blade tight in his fist and slammed it into Moretti’s chest.

_Over and over and over again._

The air was filled with bubbled, earsplitting screeches and irate roars. The snow below them, soaking in deep red.

He kept going. _Not. Letting. Up._

Moretti was dead, but he didn’t stop. James was long gone. His eyes glazed over. Practically dripping in hot blood now, stabbing into the completely shredded chest.

He needed him destroyed.

Demolished.

He wanted him unrecognizable.

Sirens coming from down the street pulled him from his homicidal trance. Head whipping around, sticky, blood soaked strands of hair sticking flat to his forehead.

Red and blue lights bounced off the dark buildings, racing straight towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blinding rage is James' ultimate weakness. He was so caught up in his personal vengeance and his desperate need to appear successful in Pierce's eyes, that the police were able to catch him quite literally-- redhanded.
> 
> Also, I'm getting so close to finishing this story, I can taste it. I've drafted the climactic scene late last night and I'll be editing today. Hopefully I can post another chapter tonight! Next one is pretty fluffy.
> 
> Fingers crossed bbs🦋


	38. Part 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, babes. Mushy gushy chapter here🦋
> 
> TW: Mentions of past abuse

Maggie let out a grunt as she stretched out her arms.

Nuzzling back under the covers, she twisted over to find James still sleeping. It was an incredibly rare occurrence for them, since he was practically immortal with how little he slept.

He was on his stomach, one arm tucked under his pillow, the other lying limp over Maggie’s side. His messy dark hair was strewn over his face, only revealing his slack jaw. He looked so raw like this. The only time he was vulnerable in his life. Resting.

She smiled down at him. Happy to see it. Leaning over, she gave the ornate snake that was curled up on his shoulder a kiss, lips pressing to his scorching hot skin. He smelt like faded notes of cologne and his bedsheets. Like cotton and oud.

She stroked over his back, admiring the intricate designs that covered his skin. Her delicate fingers tracing softly over the lines. Noticing a small circular scar she had never seen before. She realized there were a lot of them. Light enough to not be visible under the dark ink, unless you looked close enough. The bright morning light illuminated them, catching on the slightly raised skin, making them clear what they were. Cigarette burns.

A knot formed in her throat as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. The scars were silver, making it clear they were old. He had mentioned his parents were hard on him, but not to this extent. Her heart ached thinking over the violence he must’ve endured.

Blinking away the tears that had crept up on her, she slipped out of the covers. Macabre thoughts haunting her as she crawled off the bed.

She walked into the closet and pulled on one of James’ t-shirts.

Making her way down to the kitchen, she started in on some breakfast for them. As she mixed the pancake batter, she let herself space out. Still caught up on the burns that covered his skin. She wondered why she’d never noticed them before, then realizing that whenever he was shirtless, he was usually facing her.

Footsteps coming from the stairwell pulled her from her fretting. James walked in wearing a black t-shirt and pajama pants. Looking cozy as ever. Although, no matter what he wore, she always wanted to climb into his arms. “Good morning.” His voice was an octave deeper, raspy with sleep.

“Morning.” Maggie chirped over, keeping her front positive. She spun around to the stove to pour the batter into the skillet.

Two oversized hands cupped her waist, as he landed a kiss to the top of her head, before he padded over to pour himself a cup of inky black coffee. Filling the light mug with pure obsidian. He took a long sip, letting the steamy caffeine bring him to life. “Sorry I slept in.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m happy you did.” She smiled over at him.

“Yeah, well I haven’t been sleeping much lately, so I guess it all caught up to me.”

She nodded, flipping a pancake over in the pan.

He moved back to her, fingers playing with a ringlet of her tangled hair. He bent down, leaving kisses over her shoulders, up to her neck. Her eyes rolled back, lips tilting into a blessed out smile. “I can’t cook with you doing that. I’ll burn the pancakes.”

“Well, I could just eat you for breakfast instead.” He teased, deep voice laced with desire.

His hand slipped under the oversized t-shirt she wore, grabbing a handful of her ass, giving it a squeeze.

She jerked away, yelping. “James, stop.” She laughed. “I’m starving and I know you must be too.”

He sighed, narrowing his eyes at her. “Fine. But I’m fucking the shit out of you as soon as were finished.”

The two of them tackled the rest of the cooking together. Plating up a stack of pancakes, along with bacon, and eggs. They laid out a blanket in his living room, setting down the plates in the center, as they found their spots on each side of the spread.

Maggie stayed quiet as they ate, trying to not make eye contact with James. She wanted to ask him about his scars, but didn’t want to push him to open up to her before he was ready.

“What do you want to do today, doll? My schedule is wide open.”

She chewed out a hum. “I don’t know.”

“We could go for a drive somewhere or go shopping orrr… we could just go back to bed and stay there all day.” He smirked at the end of his statement.

She shrugged, playing with her food.

His brows twitched. Taking a sip of his scalding coffee, keeping his eyes locked on her. “What is it?” His voice was frigid.

“It’s nothing.” She shifted, crossing her legs over.

“No. Tell me.”

She looked up at him. “James, please. I really don’t want to get into it right now.”

He sighed, closing his eyes. Trying to calm himself. “Margaret. I don’t like it when you shut me out. I’m not going to stop asking, so save us both some time and spit it out.”

Gnawing on her lip, she stared down to her plate. “W— why do you—“ She cringed, trying to figure out how to say it. “I saw the scars on your back.”

Her eyes flicked up to him. He wore an unreadable expression. Stoic. He blinked at her, stare unwavering.

“I didn’t want to bring it up. I know there must be a sad story behind it—“

“There’s lots of stories.” He cut her off.

She nodded, looking back down, pouting.

He wasn’t mad. He was just surprised about his past being brought up. He’d thought over the memories countless times, having divulged them in graphic detail to his many therapists over the years. “My dad.” He clarified.

“He was a decent business man. Successful and well liked. Making about a few million a year, but he drank. A lot. When he was drunk, his temper was amplified and cigarettes were his weapon of choice.” Keeping his response short, sparing her the horrific aspects of his memories.

Maggie looked at him with tears in her eyes. She couldn’t even fathom that kind of pain. Being abused by a parent. By hands that were supposed to be supporting you. Loving you. The thought of a scared, young James made her sob out for him.

She realized it must’ve been the years of abuse that hardened him into what he is today. Pushing aside sentiment to keep himself from the heartache he had to endure. From the _abuse_ he had to endure.

“I’m so sorry, James.” She whispered.

He reached over, petting her head. “It’s okay, doll. I’ve come to terms with it. He just wanted me to be something I wasn’t. I wanted to focus on art, but he wanted me to be a businessman. So, we butted heads quite a bit.”

He sighed. “I guess he won that battle.”

She giggled through her tears, giving him a sympathetic smile.

“Part of me wishes I had gone a different path, just to spite him. The only thing that makes me feel better about it is that my annual salary equates his entire life savings.”

She nodded, frown finding its place back on her features. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m not upset. Not at all. I apologize if this subject has been hard for you to hear of.”

“It's nothing I haven’t endured myself.” She admitted. “Maybe not as extreme, but I understand the concept.”

James shifted in his spot to face her. “Excuse me?”

Her lips parted with a pout. “Um, my ex boyfriend, Elliot. He was also an alcoholic with a temper.”

“What did he do?” His tone was curious, but had an underlying edge.

“It was mostly emotional abuse at first, but by our sophomore year, he was barely functioning with how much he drank. So, it became physical at times.” She sniffled as a tear fell from her eye.

The muscle in James’ jaw jumped. Clenching his fist by his side, flaring his nostrils, trying to keep his shit together. He desperately wanted to track the guy down. Rip his intestines out of him with his bare hands and then strangle him with them.

Maggie heard his breathing pick up. She placed her hand over his, running her thumb over his tattooed knuckles. “Just like you, I’ve come to terms with it.” Her voice cracked, making it perfectly clear she hadn’t.

He eyed her for a moment, before leaning back and wiggling two fingers at her. Making her crawl over from her spot on the blanket. He gripped her waist, lifting her onto his lap, so she was straddling him. He pulled her tight to his chest.

They stayed just like that for a long time. Rubbing his hands over her back, as she sobbed onto his shoulder. Letting tears soak into his shirt. Breath hiccuping.

He stroked his hand into her hair, shushing her. “You’re okay now, little one. I’ve got you. No one can hurt you anymore. I won’t let them.”

She pulled back from him, looking at him through the tears in her eyes. “I know, James. I know.”

Leaning forward, closing the space between their lips. He kissed her gently, raking into her hair to pull her deep into him. He smattered slow pecks over her face.

Forehead, cheeks, and nose.

He gave her a knowing look, eyes tracing over her reddened features. “Let’s just stay home today, okay? I don’t want you going out when you’re upset.”

She pouted. “I think I’ll be okay.”

He sighed, mulling it over. “Well, let’s do something easy then. How about we go relax at the park?”

She replied with a wide smile and a zealous nod, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

“Alright, sweetheart. You go get ready and I’ll tackle the dishes.”

With that, she rushed back upstairs to get dressed. Excited to spend the day enjoying the change of season outside. She brushed through her matted hair from their long night of sex and did her makeup. Once her face looked a little less puffy and red, she hiked up a pair of sheer black tights. Pulling on a chunky taupe sweater and a black corduroy overall dress with a pair of boots.

When she walked downstairs, James was wearing a coat over his shirt and trousers. A hulking black vision. His hair was tucked neatly behind his ears. He was standing at his kitchen island, packing up a basket of snacks for them.

“Didn’t think you were the kind of guy that had a picnic basket.” She laughed.

“I’m not.” He stated. “It was originally a gift basket from a shareholder. I’m just reusing it.”

He hooked his arm through it and picked up a few of the blankets he had grabbed. Ready to go.

Their shoes crunched over the leaves that had fallen from the trees over head. Lining the road, creating a canopy of red and orange. The air was crisp today, but the sun was out, making it bearable.

While they walked through Central Park, James kept Maggie tight to his side by his free arm. Leading her to an open patch of grass. Once they found a suitable spot, he spread out one of the blankets, dropping the wad of extras on top of it. Setting down the basket of goodies, he settled down to the ground, pulling her down with him.

He took out the containers of cheeses and fruits he had prepared, setting them down onto the blanket, then opening the bottle of 2016 Chateau Lafite Rothschild. He poured the two of them a glass. Maggie took a long sip, closing her eyes to enjoy the decadent notes of blackberry.

She rested down on her side, pulling one of the blankets over herself.

They sat in silence for a long time, simply enjoying the atmosphere. The colors of the trees were striking. A vast array of hues spread out before them, like a sea of warmth. Maggie instantly got inspiration for a new piece, of course. Her artist’s mind never shutting off. Always pulling influence from everything around her.

The park was fairly quiet. There were a few stragglers walking their dogs and a couple of people lounging on the grass, but besides that, it was peaceful. Perfect.

James stared at her the whole time, since she was the most captivating thing in his sight. The thoughts of her last relationship still simmered in his chest. Knowing she had gone through all of that and still found a way to be open to love, made him respect her to no end.

He knew he would love this girl forever. He would always choose her. A hundred lifetimes, a hundred worlds, a hundred different versions of reality, and he would always find his way back to her.

He pulled Maggie to his chest, nestling her between his legs with his arms wrapped around her. Layers of blanket, cozy clothing, and his arms keeping her safe from the chilly breeze.

“How has business been?”

“It’s been great. We’re running an increase on the month.”

He kissed the top of her head with a hum. “Excellent. That’s what I like to hear.”

She wiggled happily, taking a long sip of her wine. She already felt all fuzzy from her two glasses, but she was embracing it. It warmed her belly, making her giddy to be pressed up against him.

“You look beautiful today, sweetheart.”

She leaned over to peek up at him, scrunching her nose with a giggle. “Thanks.”

“You always look beautiful, but something about seeing you in your autumn clothes makes you that much more adorable.”

“You look adorable too, James.” She teased, popping a grape into her mouth.

He raised a brow, bending down to whisper in her ear, hand sliding over to her inner thigh from under the blanket. “I think we both know I’m nothing _near_ adorable.” His words had an edge that made her go weak.

Hot words on her neck, making her breath stutter and her eyes flutter shut.

The sound of that hitch coming from between her lips was caught by his trained ears, making him harden slightly. He licked his lips with the start of a smirk. Slipping his hand lower between her legs, giving a soft swipe over her pussy. Even through her panties and tights, he could feel the heat radiating from her core.

Using his middle finger, he stroked over her slowly. She bit her lip at the feeling, letting her head tilt back on his shoulder. Her hand slid over his muscular leg, gripping it tightly.

Snapping out of it, remembering where they were she sat up. Looking over her shoulder at him with a half angry smile. “Don’t do that. There’s people around.”

He grabbed her arm from behind, yanking her back down to his chest. “Then you better keep quiet, little one.”

His hands found their place back between her legs, under the blanket. He gathered a pinch of her nylon tights in his hands, ripping them right between her legs. She gasped at the feeling.

“Shhh.” He wiggled into her panties, dipping into her moisture. “ _Fuck_. You’re dripping.” He whispered, voice husky. He rubbed over her in a circular motion, applying pressure to her clit.

She let out a low whine at the feeling. Gripping his tree trunk of a leg, to ground herself. She looked around the grass in front of them. Everyone was just out of earshot, focused on their reading or talking amongst themselves, so she felt a bit better.

James shoved two fingers inside of her, making her bite down on her lip to stifle a moan. “You’re doing so good, doll. Let’s see if you can keep quiet when I make you cum.”

He dug his fingers deep into her, fucking her with them. Jabbing at her most sensitive spot while his palm pressed hard to her clit. His brows pinched in focus, eyeing her chest falling and rising from above.

“J—James…” Maggie whispered, through her panting.

“You’re close huh? I can feel you squeezing my fingers.”

She nodded earnestly. Spreading her legs just a smidge wider for him.

He leered down at her. “Do it. Now.” His thick digits jammed deeper into her, drawing out more and more moisture. He could slightly pick up on the squishy wet sound from between her legs, making his cock fully hard in an instant.

Her face pinched tight into a strained glare, trying to stifle her need to cry out. Her teeth clamped her lips shut. Only allowing her hips to buck slightly under the blanket at the intense pleasure coursing through her. Squeezing his thigh, clawing into the rough fabric of his trousers. She gushed, dripping down over his fingers. His movements picked up, drawing out her orgasm.

“That's it. Good girl.” He cooed into her ear.

A small sob slipped through her lips. His eyes flicked up, making sure no one heard. Not that he would’ve given a fuck about judgement, but her cries of ecstasy were for his ears— and his ears only.

He slowed down, as did her breathing. He pulled his hand out of her panties, pulling them back into place. “Well done.”

She sighed, letting her eyes close. “Th— thank you.” Stuttering, post-climax twitches jolting through her.

He licked his fingers clean, tasting the most delicious treat out of any of the others he packed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos. I had a wine night with some friends, so Dyspy is a little tipsy. I'll check over it in the morning and make edits as needed.
> 
> On another note-- I had a burst of creativity last night and revised a lot of my future plot, so I think this story is about to be quite a bit longer than I had planned. Nothing ridiculous, but there will definitely be about five or six more chapters added into what I already have pre-written.
> 
> All that to say, I have lots in store for ya'll💕


	39. Part 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short lil transitionary chapter, but shits officially hitting the fan.

James did up his Tom Ford blazer as he stood from his seat.

Shaking the hands of his clients as they thanked him and his team for their time. He had been in the boardroom for over two hours, discussing a new investment opportunity with a fairly promising business.

Long strides carried him down the hall, mentally going over everything he had to do before he left for the day. A handful of emails, a quick call to one of his assistants, and approving his schedule for the week.

Hoping to get it all done quickly, so he could beat Maggie to her apartment. He wanted to surprise her with dinner and a romantic night in.

Sitting down at his desk, he dove right into it. His tattooed fingers slammed quickly over his keyboard, writing out an email to his consultant team. He typed shockingly fast. As fast as the average person spoke. No typos.

His phone buzzing in his pocket made his hands freeze their dancing. He reached in, lifting it to his ear. “Hi, doll.”

“J— James? James, I—” She sobbed through the phone, stuttering out her words.

“What’s wrong? Margaret, I need you to calm down.” He commanded.

She took a hiccuped breath. “I was attacked.”

Stomach dropping, his eyes widened through a glare. “What happened? Are you okay?” Neither of his statements sounding like questions.

“I’m fine. I was walking down the street for a coffee, and I—“ She cried out, sniffling. “Some guy came up and tried to stuff me in his car. If it weren’t for a couple of people walking by, he would’ve taken me.”

He closed his eyes. Fucking _seething_. Nearly crushing his phone with how tight he held it. “Where are you? I’m picking you up.”

“I— I’m back at the gallery. I think I’ll be okay, James. I don’t want to pull you from work or anything. I’m just going to head home.”

“Stay there. I’m coming.”

He jabbed an inked finger over his screen, ending the call before she could respond. He picked up his desk phone, lifting it to his ear as he stood from his seat grabbing his coat with his free hand.

“Jasmine, clear my schedule for the week and have my car brought to the front. I need Alex to pack a weeks worth of clothing for Margaret and myself and take it to my jet. I’ll be at La Guardia in half an hour.”

He slammed the phone back down and slipped on his coat, rushing out of his office without looking back. He sprinted down the hall, bumping into everyone that got in his way. Nearly destroying the interior of the elevator as it slowly descended. The soothing jazz somehow made him feel even more on edge.

Making his way down to the lobby, he stormed straight through, rushing outside just as the valet brought his beloved Aston Martin around.

Scooting in, he yanked the door shut, and stomped down on the gas. Engine roaring to life as he took off. His tightly clenched fist jerked the steering wheel around, weaving through the cars and pedestrians that dared to slow his momentum. He found his phone, dialing Steve’s number with his free hand. A single ring later, he picked up.

He answered laughing. “Are you really so lazy that you have to call me from down the hall?”

“I’m not at the office, I just left.” He clarified. “Steve— I think it’s Hydra. They came after Margaret. They just tried to fucking kidnap her.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, g— GET THE _FUCK_ OUT OF MY WAY.” He boomed out the window, punching into the horn, then whipping his car around the idiot attempting to parallel park. “Sorry, I’m on my way to pick her up. We’re leaving town. We have to stay hidden for a bit. I need you to keep an eye on the company for the next few days.”

“ _Shit_ , Bucky. I’ll do what I can. Do you know where you’re going?”

“I don’t want to say. I don’t know if they have phones tapped. I don’t know anything.” He took a breath. “Look, I don’t want to worry you, but if they’ve been following Margaret, there’s also a good chance they know who you and Nat are. Just stay vigilant, pal.”

“Will do. I’ll see you when you’re back.”

James ended the call, shoving his phone back into his pocket just as he pulled up to the gallery. He jumped out of the car, looking over his shoulder as he ran across the sidewalk.

When he walked inside, Maggie was sitting on the chaise lounge, curled in on herself. One of her employees, Kate, was sitting beside her, rubbing her back to console her.

He rushed over, squatting down in front of Maggie. “I’ll take it from here, Kate.” He dismissed, waving her away back to the front desk.

“Hey, hey, doll.” He stroked the side of her face, keeping his voice as calm as he could at the moment. “You’re okay now. I’m here, alright?”

She peeked up at him, trembling through a nod.

“We’re gonna go somewhere, okay? I need you to come with me.” He looked at her intently.

“O— okay.” She whispered. “Where are we going?”

“Sweetheart, we can talk in the car. For now, I need you to just listen to me.” He grabbed her by the hand, helping her up to her feet.

He walked her outside with a tight hold on the back of her neck. His skin was scorching. He always ran unnaturally warm, but his hot touch was almost making her sweat. His hurried manner made her feel like something much bigger was happening.

Roughly pulling away from the curb, he wore an intense expression, jaw squared tight. With the sounds from the street muffled, she peeked over at him. “What’s going on?”

He sighed, eyes locked on the road while he sped. “My past is finally catching up with me.”

Her stomach dropped. “What do you mean?”

“I think Hydra is after us.” He paused, thinking over his next statement. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but I received something from them a while back. They shipped me my old face mask that I would wear when I made hits for them. I just didn’t tell you because I wasn’t even sure what was happening.”

Her eyes widened. “What do they want?”

“I don’t know. I’m so sorry, Margaret. I shouldn’t have left you in the dark like that.” Frustrated, he combed his fingers through his hair. “We just need to get out of town for a bit. Just until I can figure out what they’re planning.”

“James, I can’t just up and leave my gallery without support. I have stuff I need to do.” Her voice cracked, still rough from her crying.

“I understand, but they quite literally just tried to kidnap you.” He looked over at her. “I need you to come away with me. Please. I can’t lose you… I just can’t.”

She chewed her lip, face contorting into a grimace. Stomach twisting. Aching with anxiety.

“It’ll be okay, doll. We’ll only be gone for a few days or so. A week at the most. I’ll have my people check in with your staff to make sure they’re fine while you’re out of town.”

“Okay,” she nodded, “I’ll send out an email to them.” She pulled out her phone and started typing out a blast email to her employees while he drove.

James sped across the river, through Jackson Heights. He drove straight around to the back of the airport, onto the runway. Maggie crawled out the side door, clutching her things. The air was deafening. Planes landing and taking off around them, cold wind whipped, blowing her hair back.

Alex approached them from across the runway. “Hello, sir.” He voice was raised slightly, trying to talk over the loud surroundings. “Your things are inside. I’ll take care of your car.”

“Thank you, Alex.” He handed him the keys and slid his hand around to the small of Maggie’s back, walking her up the steps of the jet.

Once she was settled, he walked through the cabin, inspecting every nook and cranny, looking for possible stowaways. _All clear_. After he was absolutely sure the jet was secure, he strode up to the cockpit to discuss coordinates with the pilots, in hushed tones. Maggie strained her neck to listen in. Unable to make anything out, but low mumbles between them.

James walked back over and finally sat down beside her on the couch. Catching his breath.

She was still in shock. Sitting with her knees tucked to her chest, spacing out. It was the scariest moment of her life. She was simply walking down the sidewalk, taking a coffee break. Her day had been productive and fairly positive, so she thought she could treat herself.

The man came out of nowhere. Jumping out of his car and instantly grabbing her, then trying to drag her back with him. She screamed out as loudly as she could, using all of her strength to wiggle away, up until some brave pedestrians stepped forward to help.

James gripped the sides of her face, turning her head to look into his eyes. “You okay, sweetheart?”

She weakly shook her head. “What are they gonna do to me?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Absolutely nothing. They’ll have to go through _me_ first and we both know that won’t end well for them.” He smirked, trying to cheer her up.

She let out a soft huff of a chuckle, tucking her chin to her knees. She knew he had a point. The guy was like a wall of pure muscle and violence.

Despite that, the thought of someone wanting to kill her gave her a vicious knot in the pit of her stomach. She never would’ve thought this was how her life would turn out— flying away to safety on a private jet because the mob was after her and her billionaire boyfriend.

She would’ve outright laughed, if it weren’t for the existential dread soaked deep to her core at the moment.

James pulled her to his chest, leaning back. Resting his head on the side of the cabin, as the jet took off. He stroked over her hair, calming the nerves he could literally feel radiating off of her.

“I had Alex pack you some clothes, if you want to go change into something more comfortable. It’ll be a long flight.”

She sat up from his chest to look at him. “Where are we going?”

“London.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's really happening behind the scenes is going to be sort of shady for a bit, but hang in there. All will be revealed soon enough.


	40. Part 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one in London🦋
> 
> It's a longer chapter, so grab a snack or a drink and get cozy.

Maggie woke up clutching an unfamiliar pillow.

She shot up from the mattress, slightly panicked. Blinking her eyes clear, her head spun around, taking in the room. She picked up her phone from the bedside table and saw that it was one in the afternoon. The suitcases tucked neatly in the corner of the room instantly calming her initial fears. Realizing she was in James’ London home.

The bedroom was beautiful. Another California king bed in true James Barnes fashion. The back wall was covered in slats of black stained wood, while two hand-blown glass fixtures framed the hand carved headboard. There was a fireplace tucked into the wall across from the bed with two chairs seated in front of it.

She crawled to the end of the bed, looking out of the floor to ceiling window to see the sun sitting high in the sky over a vast field of green grass. Perfectly sculpted trees lined the surrounding wall. She could see a smidge of a large limestone fountain framed by beautiful greenery in the far corner of the yard. She hummed to herself. Definitely James’ home.

Getting up from the bed, she opened up the tall double doors and stepped out into the hall, padding across the black marble flooring. Her eyes scanned over every last detail, taking it in as she let out a big yawn. It was more modern than his home in New York. Abstract art covered the dark walls. Glass railings lined the long staircase, windows covering the entirety of the stairwell wall.

Gripping the rail, she hiked down, skipping the second floor and going straight to the first, where the stairs cut off.

It fed her into a luxurious formal living room that overlooked the backyard. Gray couches and chairs hugged the angular coffee table. Through a lofty doorway sat an open plan kitchen and dining room. All of it just covered in dark hues, like the rest of the house. James was at the table, fully dressed in a suit, talking to a man.

He turned to find her still in her pajamas, hair messy. “Morning, doll.”

She stood frozen at the spot, looking down at her clothes then back up to the men. “Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had company.”

“No apologies necessary, I was just about to come wake you. Come sit.” He nodded for her to head over. Part of him was relieved they hadn’t had sex the night before. The sweet little thing might’ve pranced right down completely nude.

She walked over, taking a seat in the chair beside James.

“This is Arthur Hobbs. He’s an old friend of mine. He and his team are going to help figure out how to handle our situation.”

Arthur stood from his seat, reaching across the table. Maggie shook his hand with a smile. “My name is Margaret Everlee. It’s nice to meet you.”

He was middle-aged, incredibly tall and slim. His sandy blonde hair was neatly styled. Making him just that much more clean cut.

“Pleasure to meet you, Margaret.” His posh accent gave his voice a pleasant ring. “Now, James mentioned you’d had an encounter with a man. Did you get a good look at his face by chance?”

She thought for a moment. “I’m not sure. It all happened so fast.”

“Well, I’ve pulled files on a few Hydra members.” He reached into his briefcase, pulling out a manilla folder. “If you wouldn’t mind looking these over, perhaps it’ll trigger a memory.” He slipped out a stack of papers, sliding them across the table to her.

She pulled them closer, flicking through them. Each sheet had a mugshot with various crimes listed below. Very minimal personal information for each of them. Usually just a name.

One caught her eye, making her freeze. She stared down at it and her stomach twisted. “This is him.” She tapped her finger to the picture.

James leaned over her shoulder glaring at the picture of Rumlow. “Are you sure, Margaret?”

  
  
“Yes.” She nodded. “It was him.”

His jaw clenched in anger, but he really wasn’t surprised. Part of him felt like he had some kind of part in this one way or another.

Arthur reached over, grabbing the paper from her and looking it over. “Brock Rumlow. He’s fairly high up in the organization, correct?” He glanced at James.

He grunted in the affirmative. “Although, I’m not sure to what extent as of late. I haven’t been in contact with them in over a decade.”

“Right. Well, I’ve got a few men based in New York, so they’ll be keeping an eye on him and hopefully we can get him into custody for questioning. Along with that, we’ll be providing security to each of your businesses to protect your personal information.”

“Excellent.”

“I have three men on the way now to stay stationed here on your grounds. Just doing walks. I promise, you won’t even notice them.” He cleared his throat. “I apologize if this is a bit forward, but Margaret, do you have any kind of self defense skills?”

Her brows pinched, shaking her head.

“We can cover some basics today, doll.” James pressed a hand to her back.

“I don’t mean to alarm you, but I’d like you to be fully informed of what you’re dealing with. These men are incredibly dangerous. They will not hesitate just because you’re a woman.”

“Arthur, please.” James held a hand to him, keeping him from going on. “She understands the severity of the situation.”

He sighed. “Apologies.” He gathered his sheets of paper, tucking them back into his briefcase. “If you think of anything else, any other details— please reach out to me or my team.”

“We will.” James confirmed.

Arthur gave him a sharp nod. “Well, I suppose that concludes our meeting.” He stood from his seat, shaking each of their hands. “I’ll be in touch with updates.”

“Thank you for your time, Arthur. Always good to see you.”

With a swoop of his coat falling onto his shoulders, he was off.

Maggie twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, staring blank faced at the table.

“How are you feeling?” James looked down at her. His eyes were calculating, like he was waiting to see if she’d try to lie to him.

“Fine. Just sleepy.”

He chuckled. “You slept for almost eleven hours. I carried you from the jet, to the car, then up to the bedroom and you stayed asleep through all of it.”

“I know… yesterday was stressful though.” She rubbed her eyes, yawning. “Are you not tired?”

“No.”

Her head fell over, bumping onto his shoulder. “Of course not.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. “I like your house.” She added.

“Thank you. I can give you a tour after we train.”

She pulled off of him, looking at him, confused. “Train?”

“You need self defense skills.” He clarified.

Her head quickly caught up, remembering Arthur’s suggestion. “Right. Can I have some coffee first?”

He licked his lips, considering. “Sure.”

They got up and he lifted her into his arms, resting her on his hip as he walked into the kitchen. He set her down on the counter. Pouring her a large cup from the pot he had made earlier in the day. Adding milk and sugar, just how she liked.

She took a long sip, waiting for the warm caffeine pull her from her haze. “What did Arthur say before I came down?”

James took off his blazer, tossing it down on the nearby chair, then leaning back against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. “Not much. We talked to my lawyer for a bit over the phone, but after that, I was doing most of the talking. Just spitballing possible motives.”

“Why do you think they’re after us?”

“I honestly have no idea. I’ve never divulged any information about Hydra during my trials. Or to anyone really. Even with Arthur, I kept my answers fairly vague.” He brushed his fingers through his hair. “I’m hoping it’s just Rumlow working alone, trying to fuck with me. He and I never got along.”

Maggie hummed, taking another big drink from her mug as they sat in silence for a moment. Pondering over the predicament. She was starting to become numb to the notion that they were on the run. Sure, it was still terrifying, but she knew James wouldn’t let anything happen to them.

She yawned over her mug. “I should check my emails. I need to make sure my employees are alright with scheduling for the week and let them know about the new security.”

“I’ll only say this once more— training first.” He raised his brows at her.

She groaned.

After she chugged down the rest of her steaming coffee, she felt mostly awake. She tied up her hair and changed into a pair of sweats and a sports bra that Alex had packed for her. James walked her into the gym on the second floor. There were long racks of weights, treadmills, punching bags, benches, and dead center sat a wide square of mats. Not quite as impressive, but still similar to the gym in his New York home.

James stood in front of her on padded floor, in his black t-shirt and charcoal sweats hung low on his hips. “Alright. I’m going to teach you a few moves. Nothing too advanced. Just simple techniques that you can use, just in case something were to happen and I wasn’t with you.”

“Do you even know about this kind of stuff?”

He laughed. “Did you forget I was an assassin in my twenties?”

She smacked her palm to her forehead, realizing how dumb her question was.

“I’m wasn’t just some sociopathic killer, sweetheart. I was _thoroughly_ trained. I’m highly skilled in combat, weaponry, interrogation, linguistics… all of it. So, to answer your question— yes. I do know about this kind of ‘stuff’.”

A shocked expression splattered over her features, staring up at him in disbelief. She hadn’t realized just how serious Hydra was. In her mind, she imagined James just shooting someone with a gun or stabbing them. Not going being a full on _assassin_. It made her more inclined to learn what he was offering.

She took a breath. “Okay, let’s do this.”

“Before we start, I want you to know that just because I’ll be going easy on you right now, the men you’d be facing won’t. They won’t stop until you’re dead.” His words were grave, making her gulp. His eyes caught the small movement of her throat. “Don’t be afraid. Step one is to be brave enough to fight back.”

She nodded, toughening up her expression.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around to face away from him. “Alright, so I’m going to put you in a chokehold and I need you to get out.”

His arm hooked around her neck, snug to her chin, while his other locked it in place. The back of her head was tight to his chest, but he wasn’t applying much pressure. He silently snickered to himself about how low he had to reach down to accommodate for her tiny height.

“So, your initial reaction when you do this is to yank down on my arm, right? Instead, you need to twist so that your facing me and try to dip your head out of the hold and then shove me back.”

“O— okay.”

“Do it.”

She spun around on her heel, in his grip. She ducked down, slipping from his grasp and gave him a light push. Her movements were soft, but James still let her go.

His lips pressed together in a tight line. “Margaret, I need you to be more aggressive.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

His heart softened at her sweet little concerns about his wellbeing, knowing full well that she couldn’t hurt him even if she tried. “You won’t. Believe me.”

She took a deep breath, swiping back her stray baby hairs, and took her position in front of him. His arm wrapped back around her neck. This time, she was more forceful. She ripped out of his hold and shoved him back with all of her strength.

He smiled at her, laughing softly. “ _Well done_.”

After practicing that move a few more times, they moved down to the mat. She lied flat on her back and he settled between her legs, with his hands on each side of her face.

She licked her lips at the feeling. Staring down to where he nudging her core. His eyes squinted. “If I had a nickel for those dirty thoughts, doll…”

Her eyes flicked up to him, giving him a guilty smile while she shook her head. “Sorry, sorry.”

“For this move, I need you to grab my arm with both hands.”

She reached over gripping her hands around him. He grunted, adjusting her hands so her thumb wasn’t tucked underneath, bringing it over top with her other fingers.

“This is called the monkey grip. I can’t slip out of your grasp as easily when you have your hand positioned like this and it gives you more leverage.” He demonstrated by wiggling his arm. “So, what you’d do, is you’d push hard on my arm, knocking me to my side and then swing your legs over me to pin me to the ground.”

Not hesitating this time, she shoved his arm back with a _humph_ , slamming him to the floor, and sitting on top of him.

“ _Very_ good.” He smiled proudly up at her, running his hands over her thighs.

She felt him harden under her ass, making her give him a scolding look. “If I had a nickel…” She repeated, teasing him.

He met her with a wicked smirk, gripping her wrists and flipping her back over, so he was on top. He gave her a sloppy kiss, grinding his hips between her legs. She moaned at the feeling. Wiggling underneath him. He quickly pulled back with a pop from their lips. “Don’t get distracted now.” He jeered.

They continued practicing until Maggie was dripping in sweat. James barely felt it. He was rolling around on the ground and lifting her in his arms for an hour and wasn’t even slightly out of breath.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.” She let out a huff, with putting her hands on her hips. “I’m just worried this stuff isn’t going to be very helpful. Like, what if they have weapons?”

He thought for a moment, considering her concerns. She had a point. He knew that group of men well enough to know that they were always armed. _Stocked_ with guns and knives every minute of the day. “Come with me.”

They walked down the brightly lit hall, midday sun beaming in. Making their way upstairs to the master bedroom. He stepped into the closet and pushed some of the hanging jackets to the side to reveal a small wooden door. He typed in the ten digit code and there was a loud click of the hinge. Pulling it open to reveal a safe filled with guns, knives, and stacks of cash.

Maggie’s jaw dropped at the sight. “Why do you have _guns_?”

“For situations like this.” He stated simply, reaching in pulling out one of the switchblades, then handing it to her.

She held it in her palm, scared to even wrap her fingers around it. Slamming the door back shut, he turned to her, taking it out of her hand. “I want you to keep this on you. Don’t be scared of it. It has a safety lock, so it won’t just open unless you pull this here.” He pointed to the small tab of metal sticking out the side of the handle. His index finger pressed down on it, and the blade shot out.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

“I doubt you’ll have to use it, but I need you to be prepared, okay?” He flipped it back shut and handed it to her.

“Okay.” She agreed. It felt so foreign in her hand. She was raised in a home of peace and nonviolence. The concept of fighting wasn’t something she ever considered for herself. Not in a million years.

She practiced flicking the blade open and clasping it shut a few times, getting a handle on its sensitivity. “Um, do you have weapons at your house in New York?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

He sighed. “My closet, the study, and the garage all have hidden safes.”

“Oh.” She whispered, looking to her feet.

“You don’t need to be afraid. I have them to protect myself and now you.” He stroked the side of her face, eyes scanning over her features. Lips tilted with the start of a smirk, kissing her forehead. His head jerked back, staring down at her. “You _stink_ , doll.”

  
She scoffed. “Rude.”

He winked down at her. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.”

After they rinsed off their sweat from sparring on the mats, James walked them around the house. Showing off every last detail he had helped design.

It was so different from his home in New York. All contemporary. It featured skylights at the tops of vaulted, double height ceilings. Windows were scattered wherever there was room, giving panoramic views of the yard.

There were four guest bedrooms on the same floor as the gym. Down to the first, along with the living area, there was a three thousand bottle wine cellar, office, and four car garage holding a Rolls Royce Sweptail and a McLaren P1.

Through a back stairwell, they came down to the lower level of the home. A long indoor swimming pool was surrounded by hand-tiled mosaics. Obsidian and malachite. The entirety of the back wall made up of glass doors, able to slide up with the push of a button and open out into the garden. Through the doorway across from the pool, there was a full spa and a billiards room.

“Care for a swim? I can turn on the heater.”

She twisted her brows. “I kinda wanted to go do something in the city.”

“Doll, I don’t want us going out right now, I don’t think it’s safe yet. Besides, we have the whole house to relax in.” He cupped her waist pulling her to him. “We could watch a movie.”

“James, I’ve never been to London before. I really want to go out.” She pouted, looking up at him with doe eyes. “ _Please_?”

He squeezed his eyes closed, wincing, trying to shut out the effect she had on him. He desperately wanted to keep her hidden away. Keep her safe. But an even more desperate part of him wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. “Fine.”

They both bundled up, to step out into the cold. Maggie slipped on a cashmere turtleneck with one of her Chanel tweed miniskirts and a cropped jacket to match. Thankful for the selection Alex had grabbed for her. It was most of her favorite pieces, not that she was surprised. Anything James or his people had their hands in was done meticulously. Absolutely without fault. Every time.

James wore his usual all black garb. A wide lapel topcoat over a t-shirt and a pair of straight leg pants. Doing very little to hide the sheer size of his muscular legs, leading into his Berluti Chelsea boots.

He walked them out to a car service. Although he preferred to drive, he didn’t want them to have to park or walk in the public eye too much, so it was the best decision for the time being. The shiny Audi Q5 had darkly tinted windows, blending right in with the black exterior.

As they drove through Highgate, into the the city, Maggie kept her nose pressed to the glass, taking everything in. The inner city was different than she thought it would be. It oddly felt a lot like New York. The historical buildings were much more eye-catching though. Gorgeous churches from the 1400’s smattered around, between the modern overgrowth.

James smiled to himself, watching her delicate features expressing nothing, but pure joy. As much as he hated that she talked him into leaving the house, he was happy to be showing her around.

The car dropped them off at Trafalgar Square and James’ stomach instantly felt a hundred pounds heavier. His eyes whipped around the crowds from under his sunglasses, keeping a death grip on Maggie’s hand.

“Ow, James. You’re hurting me.”

Snatching down his head to their hands, he realized his knuckles were white. He softened his hold. “Sorry, sweetheart.” He lifted her hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

She could tell he was nervous. He barely maintained eye contact with her for a second. Looking North, South, East, West. Assassin instincts kicking in, making him pinpoint landmarks, and plan escapes in his head. “We’ll be okay.” She promised, rubbing over his arm to reassure him.

“I know. I’m just scoping it out.” He said, still scanning the crowd. Once he felt a bit more secure, not seeing anyone staring them them down, he sighed. “Come along, doll.”

He led them over to The National Gallery, weaving through groups of people, up the front steps.

When they got inside, Maggie was the one barely maintaining eye contact, busy taking in their surroundings. She spun around, drinking in all of the famous paintings encompassing them. Their collection was shockingly impressive.

Late medieval and Renaissance Italy to the French Impressionists. Titian, Van Gogh, Monet, Rembrandt. Their works, housed right in front of her. They started off with the thirteenth century, making their way to the twentieth. Admiring every last piece.

James held her to his chest, bending down to listen to her whispering information about each one. She knew about the most peculiar facts, most people had never even learned. Pratt taught her so much, she didn’t even need the labels to tell her what most of the pieces were called or when they were painted or who painted them.

She was going off on a tangent about color stories when he gripped the sides of her face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Eating the words she was trying to speak. Pulling back, she started laughing. “Was that you telling me to shut up?”

He shook his head. “No, I just love you.”

Going weak at the knees, her smiled widened even more. “I love you too. More than you know.” She shook her head. “Thank you for bringing me here. I’m sorry if I’m talking too much.”

“Not all, sweetheart, I love hearing your thoughts. I find it sexy that you’re so well educated.”

She snickered, reaching up and stroking the side of his face. “Come on, we have lots more to see.”

They spent another hour there, studying the each and every piece, before heading back to the car for their next stop.

James took them to Camden Market next. Maggie loved the alternative nature of the hemmingneighborhood. The market had a vibrant community of unique people wandering around the shops and booths of product. Hand made crafts, art, furniture, jewelry, and clothing.

There was a diverse variety of international street food, wafting delicious smells through out the space. Along with the smell of beer floating over from the brewery in the far corner. Music played through the crowds, giving it a lively feel.

A bit too late, James realized this location might’ve been a mistake. Along with the mass amount of people surrounding them, the recessed stalls of the shops allowed for many hiding places for watchful eyes. He realized how excited Maggie was, so he stayed silent. Having to settle on just watching vigilantly while they were there.

They stopped in one of the clothing shops. Ivory and rose colored lace filling it. Very Margaret Everlee. She found a few pieces she liked and they were, _of course_ , promptly purchased by her generous boyfriend.

Continuing through the hustling marketplace, he yanked her back by her arm when his eye was caught by aspecific shop.

She peeked up at him with a confused look, following his gaze when she saw what he was looking at. A lingerie shop. Sitting perched in the window was a blood red, mesh set with garters that wrapped around each thigh. She laughed. “No, James.”

He raised his brows, eyeing her with a sinful smirk. “I think we should go check this shop out.”

Putting her hands on her hips, she gave him a chiding look. “I don’t even know why you want me to wear lingerie, considering you destroy it every time I do.” She whispered. Out of earshot of the people passing by.

“It’s part of the fun, little one.” He teased, dragging her inside the shop with him.

James took a look around, waving down an associate. “Do you have the red set from the window in stock?”

“Yes, we do.” She smiled, looking down at Maggie. “Is it for you?”

She gave her a shy nod. “I wear a small.”

“Course you do, darling. I’ll grab it for you.”

“She’d like to try it on.” James added.

Maggie gave him an annoyed look, but didn’t say anything. Not wanting to argue in front of the associate.

A beat later, she moved into the fitting room. The lingerie was hanging from a padded satin hanger. She slipped off her many layers of clothing and unlatched the bra. Hooking it around herself, then stepping into the panties and garters. Bending down, her curly hair fell over her face trying to latch the clips. She let out a groan, getting frustrated with the tiny clasps.

“You okay, doll?” James called from the other side of the curtain.

She huffed out a breath. “Yes.”

Once she finally got them, she swung back up, hair falling back into place. Looking in the mirror, she smiled to herself. She really did look good. The mesh material hugged her curves perfectly. High waisted panties defining her slim waist and wide hips.

The curtain behind her ripped open, making her gasp and cover her breasts with her arm. James smirked, eyes drinking her in. “Wow.” His baritone drawl was playful. Reaching around, he cupped her ass. “Let’s go home.”

“N— no, I wanted to see more of the city. This is _exactly_ why I didn’t want to try anything on.” She peeked outside the curtain. “You get too headstrong when you’re turned on.” She whispered though a laugh.

“I think you secretly like that, though.” He licked his lips, swiping the bottom with his teeth. “Also, we’ve been out too long as it is.”

She sighed, frowning. “Okay, fair enough.”

After she changed, they swiftly made their way back to the car. Shoving their through the crowds.

The whole way back to the house, Maggie pouted out the window. Her eyes scanned over the darkening city, watching all the things she wasn’t able to do fly past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this at 1 am, but... Happy Halloween!!! I think I'm going to bust out one more chapter before I crash for the night.
> 
> This part of the story was a bit depressing for me to write. I was supposed to be in London in September to visit my Grandma, but covid fucked that up for me.
> 
> Smut will be back next chapter and oh boy, is it a doozy.  
> As always, love you all🦋


	41. Part 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure, shameless smut for my thirsty babes♥️ There's basically no plot in this bitch. Just porn.
> 
> TW: Minor knife play
> 
> The vibe:  
> https://soundcloud.com/sloner00/arctic-monkeys-do-i-wanna-know-slowed

The next day was spent at the house. Not leaving once.

Although he didn’t show it— James nearly had a panic attack while they were out the day before, so he figured they just needed to stay put.

They swam, watched movies, and practiced Maggie’s self-defense moves some more. All in all it was a decent day. That being said, she was being a brat the whole time.

At first he was startled by her attitude, but it was more entertaining rather than upsetting for him.

She took any chance she could to send a jab his way about feeling like a prisoner. He laughed them all off, not even phased by her adorable attempts to be ‘mean’. His favorite was when she said that _he_ was the one doing the kidnapping, not Hydra.

They sat on the couch together in front of the fireplace, fresh out of the shower. He combed his fingers through her hair, untangling her damp curls. Trying to ease her out of the brattiness. Her eyes started to creak shut from the soothing touch and the comforting sound of the crackling fire. Head starting to fall, until she snatched her neck back up.

“Sleepy?” He asked.

“I wasn’t, until you started playing with my hair.” She rasped. Trying to be cold, but failing miserably.

He chuckled, shaking his head. “Watch that tone, little one.”

Maggie’s start of a response was stopped by a loud ring coming from James’ pocket. He held a finger to her, digging it out. He stared down at the screen. “It’s Arthur. I should take this.” He glanced up, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before walking off, holding the phone to his ear.

She chewed her lip, nervous for the news that was sure to follow the phone call. Sighing to herself, she looked out over the yard, taking in the view for a moment. The sky was pitch black. Moon glowing brightly, creating a soft ring of light around itself. Stars speckled over the dark canvas, sparkling beautifully.

A minute later, James walked back in wearing his usual unreadable expression.

“Is everything okay?”

He took a deep breath, siting down beside her. “Yes. They have Rumlow in custody for questioning.”

“Thats good right?”

“Very good. We should be pretty safe now.” He shrugged. “We still need to be vigilant, but I think we can let our guards down.” He added with a smile.

She let out a squee, hoping up on his lap. Giving him a tight hug.

“We should probably head home. Why don’t you go pack up?”

Pushing off of him, her face contorted into a frown. “We just got here though.”

“I know, doll. But this wasn’t supposed to be a vacation. Just an escape until the threat was gone.”

“Can we please stay a little longer? Just one more day?” She jutted out her bottom lip, batting her eyes at him, twining her fingers together to beg.

He narrowed his eyes. “We’re going home. End of discussion.” Lifting her up off his his lap and standing from the couch, turning to walk to the kitchen.

“But, what if wear the little red set for you?” She smirked.

Her words stopped him in his tracks, mid step. He spun on his heel, wearing a stoic expression. “The one we bought yesterday?”

“Mhmm.” She licked her lips slowly, biting down on the bottom one as she sat on her knees.

He considered for a moment. Turning back around, not saying a word. Continuing on to the kitchen.

Ruffling through the bags from the day before until he found it. He gripped the wad of fabric in his hand, stalking back over to her on the couch. He placed it in her hands, staring down at her with a frosty look. “Go change and wait for me in the bedroom. I have to check in with the security team and let them know we’ll be staying another day.”

Pleased with herself, she scurried off upstairs, practically sprinting to the bedroom. She stripped down naked, wrestling with the uncooperative fabric of the lingerie. Once she got everything strapped into place, she spritzed a bit of perfume on her neck.

Crawling onto the wide bed, sitting with her legs crossed, dead center in the sea of Egyptian cotton sheets. Playing with a strand of her hair while she waited.

A minute later, James walked in. His blue eyes raked over her, face expressing nothing.

She watched him walk across the room, stepping into the closet. Frowning in confusion as to why he didn’t immediately dive onto her, ravishing her body.

He came back out, with his hands behind his back. Walking ominously slow towards the bed. Maggie gulped, scanning his features, trying to read him, but winding up unsuccessful.

His hands fell to his sides. In one was a tie, the other held loops of rope. Both a dark obsidian.

“Give me your hands.”

She scooted to the end of the bed, holding her wrists out. He flopped the tie over his shoulder, unspooling the rope. Finding the bite in the center, he looped it over her thumbs. Taking the ends, he began wrapping them in an intricate pattern around her wrists. Covering them in a thick weave.

“Where did you learn to do this?”

“I don’t think you want to know the details.” He responded, voice unwavering as his hands continued to loop the rope. “Let’s just say interrogations.” Punctuating his sentence with a tight knot of the looks ends.

Her eyes widened up at him, trying to stifle her macabre thoughts of the kind of torture he had put people through while ‘interrogating’ them.

He reached up, grabbing the tie from his shoulder.

“What’s that for?”

Letting out an irritated huff, he shook his head. “Enough questions. I don’t want you speaking unless spoken to. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

His pants tightened at that, the muscle in his jaw ticked. “Good girl.”

Getting back to work, he wrapped the tie over her eyes, making her gasp. He tied it behind her head, over her curly hair. Her breath started to stutter at one less sense being at her disposal.

“Do you trust me?” His deep, husky voice was amplified.

“Y—yes.”

“Good.”

A warm hand hit her shoulder, shoving her forcefully back to the bed. Her wrists were gripped, being extended over her head. She could hear footsteps rounding the bed. More tugging at her wrists, then more footsteps, moving back to the end of the bed.

She gave her arms a tug, realizing they were now restrained in place above her.

Silence. Her ears perked up, listening for any sound of movement, but there was nothing. One antagonizing minute later, she felt a scorching hot hand fall on her thigh, making her stutter out a gasp.

His hands slid up, stroking a gentle swipe over her cleft. The thin mesh doing very little to hide how wet she was. She moaned at the feeling. Heightened by the fact that she couldn’t see. He stayed just like that, keeping his touch as light as possible. Teasing her. She bit down hard on her lip, turning the rosy skin white..

He gripped the sides of her panties and garter, pulling them down off of her legs. The cold air hitting her wet pussy made her shiver in delight. He pried her legs wide open for him. She felt his warm breath huffing against her. He drew it out as long as he could. Wanting to turn her into a needy puddle before he even touched her.

Thumbs spreading her folds open, a drip fell from her. He could see she was already clenching around nothing. Desperate to be filled already. Silently, laughing to himself.

The feeling of his tongue finally landing on her, elicited a groan from her lips. Crying out into the otherwise silent air as he dove in. He wanted to keep her waiting, but he himself had grown impatient. His licking was sloppy. Giving her just what she needed.

He flicked over her clit with the tip of his tongue, then dipping inside of her. Eyes rolling back at his favorite fucking taste in the entire goddamn world. Her pussy.

A pleased sound growled deep in his chest, going straight through her. She mewled above him, pulling on her restraints. Wanting nothing, but to run her fingers through his long, messy hair, but unable to do anything about those desires.

Two thick fingers shoved into her, pumping in and out. Fucking her with his hand while his tongue licked over her stiff nub. The feeling was as overwhelming as ever, but amplified since she couldn’t even react how she wanted. His strong arms weren’t even letting her hips lift a centimeter. Keeping her pinned. Just how he wanted her.

“You gonna cum, sweetheart?” He spoked through his glistening wet lips. Pink from sucking on her.

“Yes, sir.”

He smirked, diving back in. His licking was more passionate now. Not letting a single drop go to waste. Covering the entirety of her pussy with his wide tongue. He felt her tighten around his fingers, signaling him.

Ripping off of her, just as she was about to crash over the edge. She let out a sob. He could see the tops of her brows from under the tie, curving together.

“Did you really think I’d let you off easy? Let you act like a goddamn brat all day? Let you manipulate me into staying here, without having my own fun?” He rounded the bed, licking his fingers clean as he glared over her body.

“N— no.” She spoke through her panting, squeezing her thighs together, chasing after her lost orgasm to no avail.

“You know I can’t deny this pretty little pussy, but I don’t appreciate you thinking you have power over me. I’m gonna put you in your place. Show you who’s really in control here.” His voice was dark, but what she couldn’t see was that he was smiling through it. Inner sadist fully out to play.

He stripped from his shirt and pants, standing fully naked beside the bed. But she saw none of it. She just laid there. Helpless. Bound and blindfolded.

She felt the bed dip beside her and his thighs settle over her core. Straddling her.

Stroking his cock as his eyes lazily transfixed on her breasts. Looking delectable from under the red mesh, but he needed them exposed. He reached over, into his bedside drawer and pulled out a butterfly knife.

There was a loud click of metal from above her face, making her tremble. “What are you doing?”

His eyes narrowed. “I thought I told you to not speak unless spoken to.”

She swallowed, nodding her head obediently.

He twirled the knife in his hand a few times, toying with it as he stared down at her. Holding it tight in his hand, he switched it around, so the sharp edge was facing away from her skin. Pressing down over her chest, running it along her. She gasped at the cold, sharp metal on her skin.

“You scared, doll?”

“Yes.” She whispered back.

A devilish curl spread across his lips. Sweet little thing didn’t even realize it was turned so the blade wouldn’t hurt her. He ran it across her chest one more time, before landing it right between her breasts. He hooked the edge on the fabric, slicing right through it in one go.

She gasped at the ripping sound. He sliced through the thin straps, pulling the bit of fabric from her. Leaving her fully nude now. At his disposal.

“Open your mouth.” He snapped.

Only hesitating for a moment, she let her jaw fall slack. He pulled a wad of saliva between his teeth, spitting down onto her tongue. Then pushing his cock deep into her mouth.

He dipped his hips forward, hitting the back of her throat, making her gag. Pulling back, he gave her a moment to compose herself before sliding back in. He hit her throat again, but she was ready for it now. She swallowed around him, letting him get even deeper. He felt his balls clench at the tight sensation.

A deep groan rolled from his chest as he fucked into her mouth. “ _Fuck,_ that’s it. Take it.”

She flicked her tongue against the bottom of his shaft. Tasting the sticky, salty precum. He picked up his pace. Gripping a chunk of her hair in his hand. Tilting her head back so he could keep his rhythm.

Leaning back a smidge, he reached between her legs. Shoving two fingers into her, while he bounced her head up and down on himself with the fistful of her hair. She let out a muffled moan. Only egging him on with the sound.

“Such a good girl.” He praised, voice husky. “Do you want to cum now?”

She whined some kind of gibberish, mouth too full with cock to form any words.

He took it as a yes, silently laughing at her. “Do it then. Cum.”

Her walls clenched tight around him, hips bucking up into his palm. Getting painfully close. He ripped his fingers from her, just as she curbed the edge. Her legs kicked from underneath him as she grunted in protest.

A deep chuckle came from him. Not even trying to hide his sadistic joy. He pulled his cock from her mouth, crawling back to the end of the bed. Her ankles were locked together. Thighs squeezed _tight_ together. Doing anything she could to get herself to cum.

“Are you getting desperate, little one?”

“Yes. James _please_.” She cried. “ _Please_ can I cum?”

He sighed. “No.”

Standing back for a moment, he just watched. Staring at his doll. Wrists tied together above her head, secured to the headboard. Naked. Writhing around. It was a sight to behold. Mentally taking note of every last detail before him.

He let the silence soak in. Letting it fill the room in a deafening blanket of nothing.

She calmed down, thinking to herself. How can she get him to fuck her already? Her lip twitched. So small, even James couldn’t see it.

Pulling her legs wide open for him. Tucking them up. Letting him take in just how wet she had gotten. She was _dripping_. Sopping wet. Clenching around nothing. “Please, daddy?”

His eyes narrowed. Realizing he was being outplayed at the moment. She was trying to take back control in the only way she could. Using her adorable nature she knew he couldn’t resist. And she was right. He couldn’t.

James instantly dove between her legs, bottoming out inside of her with one slam of his hips. She screamed out a deep moan at the sudden intrusion. But it was just what she needed.

Relentless. He fucked her. _Hard_. Choking her. Using his harsh grip on her throat as leverage. The bed slammed into the wall with his intensity. Both of them moaning loudly. Both of them desperate now.

She was pulsing around him. He could quite literally feel her heartbeat in her pussy. It was obscene. The squishing of moisture where they were connected, pooling. Covering the sheets. Ruining them. Three thousand dollars being destroyed, but he didn’t give a single fuck.

“Such a bad girl. Thinking you can tease me like that. You knew exactly what you were doing.”

Maggie bit her lip, trying to hide her smile, but failing. “ _You_ wanted to play games. I needed you inside of me already.”

He let out an irritated huff, but he couldn’t be mad. He needed it just as much. Releasing her throat, he held a tight grip on her hips. Leaning back, he watched himself fuck into her. Watching her pussy stretch to accommodate his unnaturally large girth.

“ _Oh_ , baby. Take my cock.” His eyes rolled back.

Reaching up, he ripped the tie off of her eyes. She blinked a few times, clearing them. She drank him in. Admiring the sheen of sweat over his tattooed, bulked muscles. Veins bulging on his forearms and hands, making the designs look distorted. His hair was stringy. Fallen over into his face, but his piercing blue eyes locked on hers.

“I want you to look at me when you cum.” He demanded.

She nodded her head with stars in her eyes.

“Do it. Cum. _Now_.”

With his permission, she released. Falling a thousand feet down. Butterflies filled her stomach. Her eyes crossing, trying to stare into his, but muddled with a blur of white light. She moaned loudly. Screaming his name over and over again. His fucking only intensified. Thrusting deep into her. Savoring how tight she was when she came on him.

He shortly followed, unable to hold off anymore. He hunched over her. Back curling down. His hand landed by the side of her face, gripping the sheets. Jaw clenched tight. Letting out stutters of breath. Staring deep into her eyes. Cumming hard inside of her. Filling her to the brim.

Catching his breath, his hips stilled. He pulled out of her, coated with both of their slick moisture now.

His hands found his knife on the side of the bed, cutting the ropes from the headboard. Not even taking the time to untie them. Her arms fell limp. Bloodless and numb now. He carefully tore through the loops on her wrists. Minding her skin.

Once she was loose, she clung to him. Climbing into his arms. Letting him hold her. “I’m sorry I asked you to stay another day.”

James chuckled. “Sweetheart, I’m not actually mad. I’m happy to stay another day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I need a drink after this one. SO fucking steamy.


	42. Part 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day in London spent as a couple of loved up tourists🦋
> 
> Sticky sweet fluff!! Enjoy it while it lasts, babes. This bliss won't last long.

“Where are we going?” Maggie asked, politely.

She was seated happily in the passenger side, while James drove his Rolls Royce Sweptail. It was a novelty to be on the opposite side of the car. Finding it incredibly impressive how skillfully he drove with the added obstacle of road configuration.

“We’re going to go have some tea.”

“You drink tea?” She laughed.

“No,” he clarified, “but I think you’ll like this place.”

The two of them had wasted no time getting up in the morning. The second Maggie’s eyes opened, she was bouncing on top of James, waking him up. She got ready for their big day. Wearing an Avec les Filles houndstooth coat over a black bodycon dress and some lace stockings, with her shiny patent Louboutins.

She was so excited to be able to spend the whole day in the city, sight seeing just like she wanted from the second they got there.

The car slowly pulled to a Georgian Mayfair townhouse. Previously the London Atelier of Christian Dior. The exterior facade looked mostly plain, except for a guard-dog sculpture climbing over the limestone bricks and the small neon sign resting beside the front door, reading the word ‘ _sketch_ ’.

From the first moment they stepped inside, Maggie was enraptured. As the host walked them through the building, her jaw was unhinged.

Every last detail had been adorned in what appeared to be one big art installation.

What they called the ‘Glade’ was breath taking. Hand painted garden scenes covered the walls. The small tables were surrounded by ornate, jewel toned chairs, resting on the faux greenery carpet. Looking like moss. In the center of the room, stringy grass and leaves dangled down, illuminated by the multicolored lights that were perched in each corner. The glowing bar was framed by a wall of bottles. Craft distilled liquors glowing from below, making them look almost magical.

Making their way through, to the main dining room. It was pink. _All pink_. In art deco style. The huge dome ceiling rested above the seating area. Shell-like velvet chairs encased the cloth covered tables to the booths. Rounded lamps sat neatly along the edges. Black and white chevron tiled floors spread through out, leading to the wide bar at the back of the room. The rose colored walls were covered in various pieces of quirky art. Doodles. _Sketches_.

Weaving their way between the tables, they were seated at a corner booth. Allowing them a gorgeous view of the entire room.

“What do you think, doll?” James smiled.

“Its incredible.” She gushed.

“Told you you’d like it.”

Her eyes continued to scan the room, looking over each of the unique pieces of art Every single one was different. All of the other diners seated around them were dressed to the ambiance. Just as unorthodox, but high fashion.

Shortly, a waiter came over. Running over the menu with them. James selected a few items from the menu. Coffee for himself, tea for Maggie and pastries for them to share. Chausson aux pommes, croissants, muffins, and finger sandwiches.

Everything was promptly brought out the the table. Maggie decorated her tea with milk and sugar, while James had his coffee black as usual. They munched on the decadent, freshly prepared pastries. Everything was superb. The chausson aux pommes were to die for. Biting down into the flaky crust, into the soft, sugary apples. They both ate their weight in the sugary treats, downing multiple cups of each of their drinks until they were sufficiently full.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I knew we had to make a stop here, the second we decided to stay another day.”

She wiggled happily in her seat, licking her lips clean of the sugary sweet coating them. “What else are we doing today?”

He considered for a moment, taking a pull of his steaming, bitter caffeine.

“Well, I want to show you everything. Buckingham Palace, St. James Park, Westminster Abbey, Tower of London.” He sighed. “It’s hard to see all of London in one day, but I think if I drive _just_ fast enough we could do it.” Winking across the table.

She giggled, taking one last sip of her tea. “Okay, let’s do it.”

True to his word, James sped around town. Climbing the ladder of the traffic that filled the streets. Maggie kept her eyes on their surroundings, soaking up every last bit. He was spitting out bits of information as he drove. Pointing things out and recalling memories at each location at the speed of light.

They explored around the Tower of London, which James was incredibly excited about. He genuinely found history to be fascinating. The castle was nestled on the north bank of River Thames. Almost a thousand years old.

Its cool musk enveloped them as they wandered the ancient halls. Smelling of wood and leather. Gargantuan pillars stationed in the corners of the rooms, framing the glass displays of spotlit artifacts. Cramped spiraling stone staircases, carrying them up through the castle. Walking where royalty once had. In the place of them now.

Lofty ceilings were filled with the murmurs of conversations being had between other visitors. Groups of children in school uniforms pranced by, clutching pads of workbooks.

They passed on the drawn out guided tour, so he was just rattling out information off the top of his head as he led her around. With her tiny hand in his. Pouring out every last bit of knowledge he held in that big brain of his, leaving her blown away by his smarts.

Making their way up through a stairwell, Maggie stopped him, peeking out one of the small windows. She smiled to herself, staring over the view of the river. Looking back up to James, his lips were curled with the start of a smirk, but his eyes expressed so much.

Pulling away from the window, she stood on the tips of her toes, pulling him into a kiss. His hand raked around the back of her head, pushing her up against the wall. He kissed her, passionately. Lips moving with fervor over hers. Breaths mixing, heating the small amount of space between them.

“Um, excuse us.” A polite voice came from behind them.

James ripped off of her, turning to find an older couple waiting a couple steps down from them, laughing lightly. “Apologies.” He dipped his head.

The old man chuckled, patting him on the shoulder as he passed by.

His wife grinned mischievously. “We _used_ to be like them you know.” She pinched his side, making Maggie laugh.

“I know, honey bunny.” He teased, wrapping his arm around her as they trekked up the rest of the stairs.

James turned back to face Maggie, wearing an entertained expression.

She shook her head, smiling widely. “Is that gonna be us some day?”

“You bet, honey bunny.” He teased, pulling her back into a kiss.

Maggie truly fell in love with the man more and more everyday. He never let a moment go to waste. Always finding ways to touch her or whisper loving words. For a man that had committed many violent atrocities, he was singularly romantic.

After they finished up at the tower, he drove them to St. James’ Park. Quickly stopping by Big Ben and Westminster Abbey on the way— two birds with one stone.

Maggie was entranced by the city. She wanted to stay forever. Everything from the architecture to the charming culture was fully captivating.

Albeit it was a little chilly at the park, James kept her plenty warm with his arm draped over her. They walked along the tree lined paths, adjacent from the lake. Swans floating on the surface, being treated to day old bread by some of the other tourists. Beautiful golden leaves covering them under the gray, clouded sky.

The peaceful silence allowed Maggie’s mind to wander, falling back to her concerns about their situation back at home. “Do you think we’ll be okay?” She glanced up at him with worry in her eyes.

His head snapped down to meet her gaze. “What do you mean, doll?”

“I mean, that guy you used to work with… he’s dangerous, right?”

“Hey, don’t think like that. We’re fine. We just have to stay alert for a bit.” He squeezed her side. “Like Arthur said— he’s in custody. I don’t know who else is involved, but he’s the only one I’m really concerned about. Pierce doesn’t go out in the field and no one else has much power in the organization. Not enough that I’d be worried about them coming after us.”

She sighed, chewing on her lip. “Did you have power when you worked for them?”

“Why the sudden interest in that part of my life?”

“I mean, you’ve told me a bit before, but not everything.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, peeking up to him.

His face pulled into a pointedly concentrated expression. “I was the number two. If something were to happen to Pierce, I was the one that would’ve taken his place as the boss.”

It was hard for him to admit to her. He kept his past crimes vague for a reason. Not only did he figure it would scare her a little, but it was painful to recall. The shame that followed the admission never lightened, no matter how long ago it was.

Her eyebrows jumped, surprised that he was so high up in the organization. “Were you friends with them?”

He huffed at her endearing question. Her mind was so uncorrupt, it nearly weakened him. She had absolutely no idea how that world worked. “No, sweetheart. None of us were really ‘ _friends_ ’. Those men aren’t exactly friendly people.”

“Oh.” She nodded.

He wore a wide smile, pulling her even tighter to him as they walked. No matter how long they were together, he was sure he’d never stop adoring over her precious nature. He wished he could keep her in his pocket.

“What was it like? Being a criminal, I mean.”

“In one word? _Intense_. It was brutal and toxic. I couldn’t trust anyone around me.”

“Doesn’t sound like a nice way to live.” She muttered.

He pressed his lips into a tight line, looking down at her. “Why do you think I never went back?” He shrugged.

“But did you ever consider it? I feel like a group like Hydra would be hard to leave, without them coming after you.”

“I never gave them a reason to come after me. I never gave _any_ names during my trials. I simply stayed silent and ate crow.” He brushed back a strand of hair that fell from behind his ear as they walked.

“Pierce had contacted me when I first got out of prison and asked me when I’d like to get back to work, but I told him I couldn’t do it anymore. He was disappointed to say the least. I had to swear up and down I’d keep the information that I had quiet, so they’d stay off my back. Which I did.”

Maggie winced. “Well, I’m glad Rumlow is in custody now.”

“Me too, doll. Me too.”

At the end of the park, sat Buckingham Palace. The French neoclassical, Portland stone facade designed to be the perfect backdrop for the Victoria Memorial. The wrought iron and gold barrier stood high, holding a crest donning gate front and center.

“This is amazing.” She beamed, jumping up into his arms.

He chortled, spinning her around. He kept her in his arms, so she could see over the crowds. She stared up at the huge palace, positively astounded at the magnitude of it.

“James, buy me this.” She nodded towards it, smirking.

Earning a huge eye roll from him, followed by his own loud belly laugh. “My, my, aren’t you a spoiled little brat.” He teased, dropping her down to the ground, then looking at his Rolex. “We should head home. We have to start packing and board the jet, so I can be back in the city for work tomorrow.”

She gave a sullen look, but nodded.

Tucking his thumb under her chin to look back up to him, he stared into her eyes. “We can come back whenever you’d like, doll. London isn’t going anywhere and neither am I.”

Letting a pleased expression slip, she sighed. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday. I revised my story line for the hundredth time because I'm a psycho, but good news-- I think I finally got it right.
> 
> Anyways, I missed you all. How are we doing? 💕


	43. Part 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas preparations for Miss Maggie.
> 
> Not much happening in this chapter. Just bits of mild plot.

Life since the London trip had been fairly uneventful.

No attacks. No threats. No Hydra.

James had been using all of his spare time working with his lawyer and the security team that he hired to protect Maggie. Spending long hours at the office or hunched over his laptop, emailing back and forth to various connections.

Their first week back, Maggie was never left alone. Not for a second. Her body guards followed her everywhere. It was honestly starting to drive her a little mad. They would stay stationed in the lobby of her gallery while she worked, do a full sweep every time she got to her apartment or James’ house, and even tagged along when she went to spend time with her girlfriends.

Sometimes, she would try to sneak out of her house without them, but sure enough, they’d catch right back up to her.

After an incident at her gallery, she had finally hit the breaking point with her babysitters.

They stormed at one of her most valued clients for walking ‘too quickly’ towards her. She later begged James to cut back. Literally on her knees, begging. He hesitantly agreed, but insisted that she was always at least escorted home.

Since the adjustments were made, her new security drivers— Harrison and Russell, would switch off each day with her.

She had developed friendships with both of the men over the last couple weeks. Her naturally kind ways making it easy for her to get along with anyone. Even intense bodyguards. They were both middle aged, hugely muscular men with wicked senses of humor. Despite their amicable relationship with Maggie, she could tell they were both more than capable of killing someone with their bare hands.

James and Maggie had spent Thanksgiving at his house. Just the two of them. She felt a terrible pang of guilt for not going to see her grandma, but a massive snowstorm hit the city and literally no one was able to fly out. Not even private jets. Rose insisted it was fine, explaining that she was going to spend it with her huge group of friends in San Francisco anyways.

Their little feast at home felt oddly normal. Like they didn’t need anyone else in the world to have a great holiday. They spent the whole day cooking together, accidentally making way too much food.

After they ate, they ended up getting incredibly drunk together while watching Christmas movies in his media room. Passing out under their heaping pile of blankets, safe from the freezing world blustering around them.

Everything felt peaceful. Calm and cozy. Like things were starting to finally turn around.

As Christmas was just around the corner, Maggie was out quite a bit, shopping for everyone. She needed to buy gifts for all of her friends, her grandma, and James. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted to get each of them, except for him.

With her newfound success as a business owner, her salary had nearly tripled, so money wasn’t her concern. It was that he already had _everything_. Quite literally, there was nothing he didn’t have. He owned the world. Godlike wealth allowing him to have access to the most sought after possessions, like it was nothing.

She had spent the entire afternoon at various boutiques around town. Ending up at Neiman Marcus, trying to find the perfect thing. A stylist walked her around the whole store, offering suggestions to which her response was always, “he already has that”. To say she felt discouraged would be a massive understatement.

On top of the frustration she felt, not knowing what to get him, she knew he would go all out for her. She asked him to hold back, but she knew he wouldn’t. He already showered her with gifts on a weekly basis. Every time she got to his house, there would be a new dress, or shoes, or a purse. It was almost nauseating thinking about the amount of money he was sure to spend on her for the holiday.

She settled on a few basics for him. Safe choices, she knew he would like. A pair of Santoni shoes, Jorge Adler cuff links, various designer dress shirts, and his usual Tom Ford ombre leather. She felt like she needed more though. Something that would blow him away. Feeling nothing, but defeat, she was driven back home by Russell.

The day was frigidly cold. She was bundled up in her long coat, pulling it tight over her self as she stepped out of the car. Scurrying across the snow covered sidewalk, crunching the ice under her pumps. Making her way upstairs to her apartment.

The second she walked inside she flicked on the heater and dropped her shopping bags of gifts down on her couch.

Her entire apartment was filled with festive decor. Her pink Christmas tree was perched in front of the windows in her living room, sparkling brightly. Glass snowflake crystals were hung behind it from the curtain rod. Candy cane pattern blanket strewn over her rose colored couch. One little fluffy stocking was hung from a hook on her wall.

Maggie plopped down beside her bags. Her head swirled with frustration, filtering down to her core. Lying flat on her back, she stared at her ceiling. Racking her brain for ideas, but coming up short.

Digging her phone out of the side pocket in her tiny Prada purse, she called Natasha.

“Whats up, bitch?”

She sighed. “What do you get a man that already owns everything?”

“Christmas shopping for James, huh?”

“Yep.”

Natasha snickered on the other side of the call. “Cutting it kinda close aren’t you? You have what, less than a week?”

“I know, I know. Just _help_ me.”

“Look, I went through the exact same thing last year with Steve. I ended up smacking a sticky bow on my head and waiting for him under the tree butt naked.”

Maggie clutched her side, laughing at the image she just described. “What did he say?”

“He loved it. It saved me a hell of a lot of money and I got dick out of it, so all in all, I’d say it was a good idea.”

“As much as I love that idea, I don’t think I could keep a straight face while doing that. I got him a few small things and I’ll probably shop some more, but I need something big. I was thinking something more along the lines of a nice watch or something.”

Natasha scoffed. “A watch? Come on, Mags. You know him better than that. I has to be something personal at the very least.”

“Why do you think I’m calling you?” She whined, groaning.

“Babe, why don’t you just paint him something? Like a self portrait?”

She launched up from her couch. “Wait, thats genius. Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you get too in your head about things.” She stated, cooly.

“True. Don’t you think a self portrait would be too vain though?”

Natasha rolled her eyes on the other side of the call. “That man loves you more than anything in the world. He literally hates everyone and everything else. He’d kill to have a huge painting of you.” She snickered. “ _Literally_.”

“Not funny.” Maggie chastised. “But I guess you have a point. He probably would like that.”

“Good, then it’s settled. I gotta go. Good luck, Mags.”

She hopped up from the couch, feeling well encouraged, and walked to her art studio. Positioning herself in front of a tall mirror, she started sketching.

Not once had she ever done a self portrait. It was a technique that was frequently practiced by her classmates at Pratt, but she always preferred to have a model. She never thought she was special or pretty enough to be portrayed in art.

Although these days, her self confidence issues had slowly faded away. James had really brought her out of her shell since they started dating. He was constantly showering her with affection and praise. Worshipping her every second of the day. Over time, she’s started to like what she saw in the mirror.

And now, sketching herself, she couldn’t wait to gift the painting to him.

She tried a few different poses, messing with the lighting and angles of her face. Finally landing on one she liked, she sketched out a reference a few times until she got it right.

  
Turning on some Ella Fitzgerald, feeling incredibly festive at the moment. Blasting the volume all the way up.

She pulled out one of her larger six foot canvases, propping it up against the wall and got to work. She squirted globs of paint onto her pallet, mixing shades until she got her darks. Brushing wide strokes of shadows over the canvas, it started to take shape.

Working for an hour straight, slowly, but surely making her way. It looked more and more like her with the added colors and lights. Wiggling happily when she started to see her vision playing out perfectly.

A loud vibration from her work table pulled her from her rhythm. She dropped down her pallet, wiping her hands clean. Her grandma’s contact was lit up across the screen. She lunged over to the speaker, turning the volume down before answering. Holding it between her ear and shoulder.

“Hey, Mimi.”

“Maggie,” she sighed, “bad news, snow pea. I don’t think I can make it to the city for Christmas.”

“Wait why?” She cried. “Is everything okay?”

“A pipe burst in my house, so I’m having to redo my whole downstairs and I think I need to get a refund on my ticket. I just can’t afford it now.”

“Mimi, I can easily pay for it. Please, let it be a gift from me. We already spent Thanksgiving apart this year, I want to see you.”

“Dramatic as always.” She teased. “But I know, Maggie. I promise I will come visit soon. Maybe we can do New Years together, depending on how my budget is looking.”

“Are you serious? I promise, I can pay for it no problem.”

“Nope. I won’t accept it. You work hard for your money and I don’t want you using it on little old me.”

Maggie pouted. She knew her grandma was too proud to accept hand outs, so there wouldn’t be much convincing her otherwise. “Okay, but if you can’t make it soon, I’ll come to you. Okay? We’ll do our own late Christmas.”

“Okay, sugar. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mimi.” She muttered.

Tossing her phone back down to her work table, she frowned to herself. Part of her felt completely heartbroken. She knew her grandma was getting old and didn’t know how many Christmases she’d have left with her.

She sighed, brushing off her anxieties, and getting back to work.

Maggie painted for the rest of the afternoon, until the sun was setting in the sky, glowing low over the snow covered city. The only thing that could pull her out of her pace, as usual, was her growling stomach.

She trudged over to her pocket sized kitchen and made herself some soup and a grilled cheese. Sitting at her small table, she ate with one hand, while she held a book in the other.

Once she finished cleaning up, she sat in her living room wrapped in a fluffy blanket, watching the snow fall. Her little pink Christmas tree twinkling beside her, covered in eclectic, colorful ornaments. All of them either handmade by her or found at flea markets.

Eyes catching on a snow flake, following it until it landed gently on her fire escape. Piling up high in fluffy mounds.

Glinting under the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from watching election results and chugging wine to post!!  
> Positive thoughts ya'll. Positive thoughts💕
> 
> On another note-- I don't know if I have any skilled artist readers, but I'd kill to see a drawing of our itty bitty, curly haired Maggie with terrifying, tattooed James Barnes.
> 
> Let me know whatcha got!!


	44. Part 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time, babes♥️
> 
> Painting in the board done by Fabian Perez.

“Hey, doll.” James whispered.

She stirred in her sleep.

“Doll.” He called again.

Her eyes creaked open, blinking to adjust to the frosty white light of the window. James was sitting beside her on his bed, still in his pajamas. “Merry Christmas.”

She let out a big yawn. “Merry Christmas.” She rubbed her eyes with her palms.

“Let’s go downstairs.”

A low grumble came from her lips, rolling over to face away from him. “Too sleepy.”

He ripped the fluffy duvet from her nude body, cold air pricking at her warm skin. Scooping her up into his arms, making her yelp. He tossed her petite frame over his broad shoulder, giving her ass a swat. “James, put me down. I want to sleep in.” She whined.

Walking to the closet, he dropped her back down to her feet. “Just get dressed and come downstairs, okay?”

“Okay.” She mumbled.

Pulling on one of James’ huge sweaters and a pair of fuzzy socks, she padded down to the next floor. Socks sliding over the hardwood floors. Head still clouded with sleep. Her eyes bugged when she saw what sat before her, instantly waking her up.

A pile of gift boxes and bags were crowded around the massive ornament adorned tree in the center of the living room. Sure, there weren’t as many as she had feared, but it was still way too much for one person.

Soft festive music played over head. The room smelt like coffee and pine. James stood beside the lit fireplace, holding two mugs in his hands. Looking incredibly cozy. Despite the massive display of presents, to her— he was the most captivating thing in the room.

“I thought we were doing presents later.”

He shook his head. “I woke up early and couldn’t wait.”

She walked over, taking one of the mugs from him, letting the warmth of the ceramic heat up her tiny hands. “James, this is way too many gifts. I thought I told you to hold back.”

“This _was_ me holding back.”

She rolled her eyes, taking a breath. “I don’t even have my gifts for you up here. They’re down in the study.”

“I can open them in a bit.” He shrugged. “I want to watch you open yours first anyways.”

His hand slid to the small of her back, marching her towards the pile of luxury goods, all wrapped up for her to dive in. She sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket over her legs, while he knelt on the floor handing her the first one.

The big ‘Chanel’ logo on the box made her frown. “Seriously?”

“Doll, if you try to argue with me on this one more time…” his voice trailed off, flashing her a stoic warning expression.

She hesitated for a moment, then compartmentalized her worries to the best of her ability. She lifted open the top of the box, revealing a dust bag. Lifting it out, onto her lap, she undid the ties. Pulling out a rose colored, quilted handbag. The double ‘C’ logo melded onto the silver hardware of the clasp, winking under the lights of the tree.

She gave him a worried expression, wanting to object to the gift. He arched a brow. Thoroughly annoyed with her concerns. Daring her to challenge him.

“Th— thank you.” She mustered out.

He let out a loud laugh. Deep from his chest. “Why is this so goddamn painful for you?”

“Because I feel _terrible_.” She dropped her head back. “And knowing you, the gifts will only get more and more extravagant.”

“Well, you better get over it because you’re keeping all of this. We both know I have no problem forcing you.”

She giggled, setting down the purse on the couch beside her. “Fine. Give me the next one.”

Making her way through the pile of gifts, she was left entirely overwhelmed. Designer garments, more handbags, thousand dollar pairs of shoes, custom made perfumes, and luxurious makeup.

James had spent the last month shopping for her almost everyday on his lunch breaks. On the days he couldn’t, he had his assistants go out for him, sending him pictures of color options or sizes. He needed her Christmas morning to be perfect. She deserved to be _thoroughly_ spoiled. Disgustingly so.

Best part was, it was all exactly to her taste. She genuinely wanted to refuse most of it, but she secretly adored every last thing. There wasn’t a single item she didn’t fall completely in love with. She’d never need to shop another day in her life.

Maggie was sitting beside him on the floor now, surrounded by empty boxes and bags, ribbons, and discarded tissue.

“Can I go grab your gifts now?”

He shook his head. “Not yet. There’s one more.” He reached around the pile of wrapping paper, pulling out a small lavender box. Van Cleef and Arpels logo sitting dead center. _Jewelry_.

She took if from him, lifting the lid slowly. Two sparkling butterflies were nestled in the velvet casing. The pristine gold frames were covered in dazzling diamonds. Shimmering, shooting reflections of light around inside the tiny box.

Her head snapped up to meet James’ gaze. “Oh my _god_.” She gushed.

“To match your necklace.” He nodded to it, resting around her neck like always.

“They’re beautiful.” Tears stung her eyes, as she blinked through them.

He held out his hand, taking the box from her. “ _You’re_ beautiful.” Pulling them out, he unlatched them. She tucked her hair behind her ears, a single ringlet slipping out, framing the side of her face. He put them on her, pushing the backs on each one.

Her hands found them, rubbing over the diamonds. “How do they look?”

“Like perfection.” He held the sides of her face, pulling her into a kiss. She climbed on his lap straddling him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Pushing deeper into the kiss. Silently thanking him for everything he had given her. Not just the gifts, but for her life since they had met.

Pulling back, he looked at her with love in his eyes. “Do you want to grab my gifts now?”

She beamed back at him. Squealing as she scurried down the hall, early toppling over as her short legs tried to keep up, making him chuckle.

A minute later, she came back in, lugging a tall stack of boxes, bags hooked to her wrists. James launched up from his spot on the floor, meeting her half way. He took them from her, finding his spot back in front of the tree.

She plopped down beside him. Looking at him intently, waiting for him to start. “Sweetheart, did you really try and give _me_ a hard time about buying too many gifts?”

“It's not even half as many as you gave me.” She scolded.

“I can’t accept all of this.”

“Why is this so goddamn painful for you?” She repeated, using his own words against him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes in frustration. “I’ve created a monster. My own mini me.” He joked, making her snicker.

“Such a little brat…” He muttered to himself, as he unwrapped the first one.

He opened all of them. Left with his own pile of goodies. Tom Ford cologne, Santoni shoes, Jorge Adler cufflinks, Boss sunglasses, Steffano Ricci ties, and a few designer dress shirts. He was honestly fucking _pissed_ realizing how much it must’ve cost her, but he couldn’t be hypocritical, so he smiled though his heated anger.

Despite his irritation she spent so much on him, it was all perfect. He didn’t realize just how observant she was. She took note of everything he favored. Specific brands and scents, all to his exact, distinctly honed preference.

“Thank you, doll. I can’t believe you got me all of this.” He kissed her cheek, scooting her close to his side.

“Don’t thank me yet.” She chirped, climbing up to her feet and dancing around the corner of the hallway.

He heard a loud thump. Then another. And another. “Margaret? You okay?”

“Yeah.” She called back, voice strained.

She waddled in, from behind the large gift wrapped present. Not an inch of her showing behind its size, except for her hands. He wore a surprised expression, walking over to her to help. Gripping it by the sides, he lifted it with ease, making his way back over to the couch.

She sat down beside him, wiggling eagerly. “Open it.” She smiled.

James smirked, pulling an edge of the paper, tearing it down the middle. He could see it was a painting. As he ripped more of the paper off, his smile fell from his lips. Eyes widening at the image that now sat before him.

It was her.

_His doll._

His jaw dropped. Absolutely astounded by its beauty— by _her_ beauty. He didn’t utter a word. For once, he was left completely flustered.

“Do you like it?” She nervously asked, chewing on her lip.

“Doll…” he whispered, brows curving together, “I don’t know what to say.”

Maggie was glowing. She had never ever seen the man speechless. He had shown nothing, but his confident, self assured nature since they had first met. Now, here he was— blown away. By _her_ self-portrait, no less.

“Its perfect.” He looked down at her, wearing an expression she had never seen before. It was almost like a pout. Love and emotion behind his eyes. “I couldn’t have imagined a better gift, sweetheart. This is _incredible_. You blew my gifts out of the water.”

He dove into her, kissing her passionately. Lips crashing together. Swallowing every last breath that burst from her lips. He pecked down the side of her jaw, down to her throat. “ _God_ , I love you.” He breathed, steaming hot on her neck.

Her fingers raked into his hair, curling her body up against his. The ridges of his sculpted muscles feeling like heaven on her curves. “I love you too.” She whispered back, lifting his head back up to kiss him.

A faint voice echoed from the stairwell. Maggie pulled back, looking over her shoulder. Her heart started racing. “Who is that?”

James smiled. “Your other present.”

She gave him a confused look, slipping up off of his lap. Walking down the hall, she started hustling down the stairs. Three floors down she found her grandma, bundled up in a thousand layers, lugging a small suitcase in her hand. Flecks of snow still covering the top of her light hair from outside.

“Mimi?!”

“Hiya, snow pea.” She grinned. “Help me with this bag, will ya?”

Maggie took it from her, shaking her head in shock. “What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Your man called me and said he’d fly his private jet out to pick me up.” She wagged her brows.

“Oh my god.” She exclaimed, wrapping her in a hug, squeezing her tight.

James strode down the steps behind them, admiring at the exchange.

“ _Theres_ the big guy.” Rose cheered, releasing Maggie and rushing over to hug him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I can’t express how grateful I am for your help getting here.”

He rubbed over her back. “Of course, Rose. I’m happy to have you.”

“Well, what are we waiting for? Show me around the goddamn mansion.” She nudged his side with her bony little finger.

James picked up her bag, showing her to the guest room she’d be staying in for the night. They walked Rose all throughout the house. Her reaction was the same as all the others that entered the astonishing building. She was completely blown away that someone could live like this. That this level of luxury was even possible.

The three of them sat around the living room, as Rose picked through the gifts they had gotten each other. Marveling at the designer items they had both received. Her heart felt so full, seeing how much he had spoiled Maggie. She loved to see it. They really deserved each other.

Maggie and James excused themselves to get changed out of their pajamas. Heading up to the master suite to get ready for the day ahead.

She lightly straightened her hair, something she hated to do but, it _was_ a special day. Leaving a light wavy texture, the combed through some styling products and then got started on her makeup. She kept it light as usual, but adding a bit of eyeliner and a festive red lip.

James walked into the bathroom in his white button up and charcoal slacks, stalking up behind her as she swiped the lipstick on. “I’m gonna ruin that tonight, ya know.”

“Very funny. Not with Rose staying over.”

He ran his hand over her ass, stroking around and dipping between her thighs. Leaning down to her short stature so his mouth was pressed to her ear. “She’ll be down two whole floors from us. Either way, you know that won’t stop me. Nothing will.”

Twisting down her tube of lipstick, she leaned back against his chest, sighing. “I _do_ know.”

He kissed her neck with a devilish smile, biting down softly over her skin, before pulling back away.

“What are you wearing, doll?” He called over his shoulder as he walked into the closet.

“I think my red dress. The short one with the long sleeves.” She yelled back.

Walking back into the bathroom, he held it in his hands. Gripping the sweater she wore, he lifted it off of her, so she stood before him in just her panties and socks. He leaned down kissing her shoulders, down her breasts, to her sides as he fell to his knees. His thumbs hooked into her panties, pulling them over her legs. Then, slipping her fuzzy socks down her calves and over her feet. He pecked gentle kisses to each of her knees.

He stared into her eyes as he stood back to his towering height. Pulling the dress from the hanger, lifting it over her head. He guided her arms into the sleeves and then spun her around to fasten the back. Positioning her in front of the mirror with him lurking over her. A huge black frame surrounding the small speck of red that she was.

“Beautiful.” He whispered.

“I still need to pick out some shoes.” She shook her head. “And panties.” She added.

He grunted, walking back to the closet. Stepping back into the bathroom, holding a pair of red Prada pumps on his fingers. “Will these do?”

“Yes, thank you.” She grabbed them from him. “But I still need panties.”

He shook his head. “Not tonight.”

She scoffed. “James, this is a family thing. I’m gonna need to be wearing underwear.”

He stared deep into her eyes as he took a deep breath, crouching down. His hands slid up the sides of her thighs, under her dress. Right hand dipping between her legs. He pressed over her clit, rubbing a slow circle.

“Maybe, but then I won’t be able to do _this_ to you.” His voice was slow, dripping with sexuality.

“Oh my _god_.” She whispered, holding onto his shoulder. “Ugh, James… Nat and Steve are going to be here soon, we need to start cooking.”

His hand ripped away. “You’re right.” He said cooly. Lips curling a microscopic amount as his eyes narrowed. “Let’s go downstairs.”

Her jaw dropped open. “Not fair.”

He walked out of the room, pleased with himself.

After Maggie took a moment to calm herself down, she spritzed on some perfume and situated all of her jewelry.

They were planning to have Natasha, Steve, and Ivan over for an early dinner. Ivan was staying at their penthouse for the weekend, not only for Christmas, but to meet Steve’s parents before the wedding. They had all gone out the night before and hit it off. Natasha called Maggie afterwards, practically singing about how well it all went.

Maggie, James, and Rose all teamed up on the cooking. Turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, rolls, cranberry sauce, and green beans. They were all working together in the kitchen, thankful for the large counter space and ample tools at their disposal.

Right at four o’clock, on the dot, their guests walked into the open living space. All of them holding presents. “Merry Christmas.” Natasha yelled from across the room.

They all set down their gifts around the tree and headed over to the kitchen.

Maggie wiped her hands clean and walked over to greet them. “Merry Christmas.” She beamed, as she wrapped Natasha and Steve in a hug, arms around each of their waists. She released her squeeze, pushing through and diving over to Ivan.

He hugged her tight, spinning her around. “I missed you, kiddo.”

“Missed you too.” She burst out, as he set her down.

He walked by her, right up to James, standing behind the island countertop. “Thank you for hosting, James. Good to see you.” He reached out his hand.

James took it, wearing a warm expression. “It’s good to see you too, Ivan.”

“And is that little a Rose I see?” He ducked his head around James, pointing a finger at her.

“Get over here, sugar.” She teased.

He rounded the counter as she brushed off her hands, wrapping her in a hug. Pecking kisses to each of her cheeks. “We should’ve carpooled, Rosie.”

She glanced over at James with a mischievous grin. “Actually, I got to fly _private_.” She wiggled her brows.

“Well, aren’t you just spoiled rotten.” He teased.

Natasha scoffed. “Dad, we paid for your ticket.”

“It’s not enough.” He raised a hand. “I expect a private jet next time or I’m not coming.” He joked, dry as ever.

Natasha rolled her eyes as everyone else cracked up.

Once dinner was all finished, they gathered around the table. Maggie and Rose had set up the table beautifully. Beautifully glazed turkey sitting dead center, surrounded by a sea of delicious foods. Tall candles were perched around, giving it all an appetizing glow.

With the fire roaring on the other side of the room, the sparkling Christmas tree, and music, it felt picturesque.

They all passed around the bottles of wine and loaded up their plates. James and Steve both grabbing obscene portions of everything.

“So, how was everyone’s morning?” Steve asked, glancing around the table.

“Ours was great.” Maggie chirped up. “We exchanged gifts by the tree and then James surprised me the best gift of all.” She nodded over at Rose.

“Pshh. I’m nothing compared to those rocks on your ears.” Rose waved a hand, brushing off the compliment.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Oh hush, Mimi. I wouldn’t have been able to enjoy myself without you here.” It was true. Seeing her grandma was the best gift she’s ever been given. Rose was the only family Maggie had left, so James knew how much it meant that she was there for the holiday.

“Well, thank your big man you’ve got there. He’s the one that tracked me down and flew me out here.”

James nodded, taking a huge bite of cranberry smeared turkey. “Happy to, Rose.”

“So Maggie,” Ivan started, “How has your gallery been?”

“Amazing. We’ve been growing quickly. We have a stellar client base and I’ve actually connected with a few international artists recently, so I’m hoping to display some of their work within the next month or so.” She beamed.

He nodded, chewing happily. “I’m very glad to hear that, kiddo. You’ll have to let me know when you have your next event, I’d be more than happy to attend.”

“Of course, Ivan.”

“Just let Natasha know in advance, so she can send a private jet my way.” He said, over his glass of wine, taking a long sip to hide the smirk creeping its way out.

“ _Dad._ ” Natasha scolded.

They all ate and drank until they were sufficiently stuffed, leaving absolutely no leftovers. The guys handled clean up, while the ladies retired to the couches.

Rose sat over by the fire, calling one of her good friends to wish them a happy Christmas, while Maggie sat beside Natasha, resting her head on her shoulder. She spaced out into the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. Snow fell from the pitch black sky, leaving the surrounding windows frosty and sparkling with ice.

“Did James like the paining?” Natasha broke the silence.

“Mhmm. I swear, I’ve never seen him flustered since I’ve met him, but he was.”

“Told ya he’d love it.” Giving her a nudge.

Maggie hummed, taking a sip of her wine.

“How have you been feeling?” Natasha whispered, peeking over her shoulder.

Maggie sat up to look her in the eye. “What do you mean?”

“Since that guy Rumlow came after you.”

“Oh, I mean… it’s been settled. “ She shrugged. “The man James has on the case has him in custody.”

“I know, but why does he still have security driving you around then?”

Maggie sighed. “He’s just protective. The people he used to work with are dangerous, ya know?”

“I don’t know, actually. Steve keeps dodging my questions.” She took a sip of her wine, licking her lips. “He always skirted the topic. Ever since we first started dating.”

“Well, they seem like a pretty intense organization from what James has told me.”

“Mags, that honestly makes me _extremely_ worried about you. Are you sure you want to live like this? A life of always looking over your shoulder?”

She jolted back. “Excuse me?”

“I’m not saying you should up and leave James, but I know you. I know this must be making you anxious.” Natasha stared back at her with a quizzical brow.

“It is, but I don’t know how to explain it… it’s like James makes me feel like I can take on the world. Like I can do anything.” She shook her head. “Like I could single handedly take on an entire crime gang.” She smirked, letting out a laugh.

Natasha chuckled. “Okay then. Thats what I wanted to hear.” She held her hand up in surrender. “I’m glad he makes you feel so strong, Mags.”

The rest of the group slowly trickled over to the living room, finding seats around each other on the couches. They passed around gifts to each other, all exchanging what they had bought for the others.

When they were done, they stayed just like that. Lounging around the tree together. Feeling like a real family.

* * *

Ya'll when you read the next chapter:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I draw out these chapters before shit hits the fan? Yes. Yes I did. Because I'm scared for your reactions. I'll probably post it tomorrow.
> 
> POSSIBLY tonight if I don't blackout watching the election results.
> 
> Don't hate me :(


	45. Part 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here we go.

James took one last sip from his tumbler of scotch as he rose from his seat. Amber liquid and ice clinking as he set it down. He reached over shaking the hands of his associates, as they thanked him and Steve for their time.

He had spent the last couple hours discussing a vast conglomerate of business opportunities with some of his newer international investees. He had been poking and prodding to an almost exhausting level. As much as he kept his front stoic, his mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. Analyzing choice of words and calculating intentions. Doing what he did best.

Walking out onto the snow covered sidewalk, illuminated by the street lamps and lightly clouded moon. He gave one last nod to his associates as they climbed into a cab and took off. A puff of fog shooting from the tailpipe of the yellow car.

“What do you think, Bucky?” Steve asked, turning to glance at James.

He hummed. “It seems to be promising. They seem to be running a tight ship.”

“Agreed. I’ll shoot through the paperwork tomorrow.”

“Thanks, pal.” James spun on his heel, crushing the snow under his leather Santonis, and striding over to his Aston Martin. “Have a good night.” He called back before slipping inside.

He turned his car on, engine roaring to life. Blasting the heat to warm himself from the subzero night air. As he pulled away from the curb, he dug out his phone, calling Maggie.

It went to voicemail after two rings.

He frowned, staring down at the screen, he tried again.

Again, it went to voicemail.

Panic started to seep into his chest, breathing picking up, as he squeezed the steering wheel tighter in his left hand. Knuckles cracking from the sheer force of his grip.

Trying one last time, it was picked up and a wave of relief washed over him.

“Doll? You okay?”

“Sorry, Barnes. She can’t come to the phone right now.”

The line cut off. Realizing exactly who was on the other side of the call.

~Four hours earlier~

Maggie was in a chipper mood.

She had spent the whole day working diligently at her gallery. Inputting new client information into the system, reaching out to a few artists, and even making time to help with customers in the lobby.

It had been a long day for her, so she eager to leave, to say the least. It was the day of Natasha’s long awaited wedding dress shopping trip. She had been working with a stylist at Kleinfeld, emailing back and forth about different cuts and designers.

Natasha had invited Maggie and Wanda along to help her decide between the few she had selected.

The moment Maggie filed the last of her paperwork, she bundled up in her fluffy fur coat. Wrapping it over her little black dress. Rushing out of her office, she called over a couple of brief goodbye’s to her staff and hurried out into the snowfall, just as Harrison was opening the backseat door for her.

The black SUV sped across the city, dropping her off at the taupe stone building. Yanking open the heavy glass, doors, stepping into the lobby. Marching over the rich Persian rug to the front desk with a smile. “Hi, um I’m looking for Natasha Romanoff.”

“Mags.” Natasha called out from one of the couches over to her right.

Maggie twisted around to find her and Wanda sitting patiently in the waiting area. Rushing over, she threw her arms around Natasha, giving her a huge hug. “I’m so sorry I’m late. Today was a little hectic for me at the gallery.” She explained.

Natasha stepped back, plopping back down on the couch. “No worries, babe. You didn’t miss anything yet.”

Maggie bent down, giving Wanda a kiss on the cheek. “How are you feeling, Wands?”

“Too pregnant to function.” She teased, rubbing her round belly.

She had started to show so much more just in the last month. Maggie knew along with that, came a tidal wave of horrific symptoms, so she gave her a sympathetic smile. “Well, you look beautiful.”

“I know, I know. I’m ‘ _glowing_ ’ right?” She grumbled. Sick of all of the overindulgent fake compliments she was showered with by everyone she knew.

Maggie laughed and sat down in the open spot beside them. “What are we waiting for?” She asked leaning over to peek through the doorway of the salon.

“They’re prepping a private room for us.” Natasha glanced down at her watch. “Apparently the appointment before ran a little long, so I’m guessing they’re cleaning up.” She surmised.

Maggie hummed to herself, sitting back in her seat and taking in the room. There were other bridal parties crowded around, chatting eagerly about various wedding plans or desired dress. styles. Clucking hens.

“Natasha Romanoff?” The stylist approached them, confirming.

Natasha stood from her seat, smiling. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Perfect. I’m Cecilia.” She said warmly, shaking Natasha’s hand. “Please, follow me.”

She led them through the salon, as Maggie spun in circles, overwhelmed by the selection of dresses. Not another boutique could compare. Walls of white gowns, tucked neatly into the cabinetry. The double height ceilings making the room just that much more impressive. Wide pillars and spotlights giving it a luxurious feel. Various groups were nestled on lounges, watching their brides model dress options.

Making their way towards the back, through an arched doorway to the private room prepared specifically for them. There was a long navy velvet couch, resting in front of a mirror hemmed platform.

Maggie and Wanda found their seats, getting comfortable for what they figured would be quite the process, while Natasha was taken to the dressing room.

Champagne was promptly served. Maggie glanced over at Wanda, feeling guilty to be drinking in front of her, but she waved her hand silently brushing off her worries. Accepting the flute, she happily took a sip. “I can’t wait to see what she picked out.” Maggie chirped.

Wanda nodded. “She said she wanted something sexy and glamorous, so I’m sure we’re in for a treat.”

“Would you expect anything less?” Maggie quipped, crossing her legs, resting back on the couch.

Maggie did double take as Natasha stepped out of the dressing room. Grinning widely at her as she walked over and stood up on the platform in front of the wall of mirrors. “What do we think?” She posed, looking at her friends though the reflection.

The fitted crepe gown had aplunging V-neckline. Her breasts were on full display, while the embellished crystal belt hugged her hourglass figure perfectly.

“It sure it sexy.” Wanda teased.

Maggie hummed in agreement. “It’s sexy, no doubt, but do you want that much boob showing in front of your family?”

Natasha tilted her head, turning in front of the mirror with an uneasy expression.

“We could lift the neckline a bit if you’d like.” Cecilia suggested, walking over to make the adjustment. Pinning the fabric together to bring it up an inch.

Spinning around to face the girls, Natasha gave them a questioning look. “Better?”

“It looks nice, Nat.” Maggie smiled.

She let out a dissatisfied grunt. “I don’t want to look _nice_ on my wedding day. I need to look devastating.” She put her hands on her hips, pouting a little as she turned to look at Cecilia. “Can I try on the next one?”

Natasha tried on about ten more gowns. Honestly, Maggie lost count of how many she saw. All of them received indifferent responses. They were all more than beautiful, sure, but none of them got the reaction Natasha wanted. She wanted an explosion of excitement, not the meek shrugs they were giving her.

She strode out of the fitting room, in one that made her feel some kind of way she never had before— like a real bride. Her steps were slow and meaningful, anxiously waiting for the responses of her friends. Maggie and Wanda both sat speechless, jaws dropped.

Taking her place back on the stand, she kicked out the skirt, spreading it around herself, and running her hands down the sides.

It was a strapless, satin mermaid gown. The cat-eye cups giving an elegant décolletage. Mirrored crystal appliqué ran down the sides, defining her shapely hips. “Well?” She popped an eyebrow, eyeing them.

Maggie shook her head as a single tear rolled down her cheek. “Nat…” she breezed, “that’s the one.”

“I agree.” Wanda said, completely stunned. “It’s perfect.”

She beamed back at them, scrunching her nose through a giddy smile. “Really?”

“ _Yes_ , oh my god. It’s gorgeous. Steve is going to lose his mind.” Maggie said, standing from her seat, walking over. Natasha bent at the waist to accommodate for Maggie’s tiny height and the tall platform she was standing on, wrapping her arm around her.

She sighed, pulling back up and looking in the mirror. “Okay.” She nodded at Cecilia. “This is the one.”

“ _Excellent_.” She clapped her hands. “I can get a tailor to meet us in the dressing room and we can make some minor adjustments for you, as needed.”

Once the fitting was completed, the three of them made their way back up to the lobby to process Natasha’s payment— er _Steve’s_ payment. Twenty-two thousand dollars later, they walked out to the sidewalk. The sun had set. Earlier than usual, with the recent winter solstice. Snow flaked down from the sky, slowly. Fogged breath shot out from their lips.

“I can’t wait to see you all decked out in your veil and makeup, Nat. You’ll be such a beautiful bride.” Wanda sniffled, wrapping her arm around her.

Natasha chuckled. “Okay, preggers. Calm down.” Rubbing over her back.

Maggie snickered, peeking over her shoulder to check where Harrison was parked. Giving a second look when she saw a shady figure quickly duck behind the corner of a building. More than accustomed to the antics of wacky New Yorkers, she shook her head, turning back over to Natasha. “Thank you for inviting us.”

“No, thank you for coming.” She argued, smiling back at them. “Wanda, do you have a ride home?”

“I was just going to take a cab.” She shrugged.

Maggie shook her head. “Don’t worry about it. My driver Harrison can stop by your place.”

“ _God_ , you two are spoiled now.” She scolded, snickering to herself.

Natasha gave each of them a hug and thanked them again for coming.

They trekked down the sidewalk over to the black SUV. Snow swirled in the breeze, stinging the sides of their faces, making them walk a smidge faster.

Once they were in the heated interior of the car, they both started laughing, huffing warm air onto their frozen hands. “ _Wow,_ it’s cold tonight.” Maggie said through chattering teeth.

“No kidding.”

They took off, rolling slowly through the city. Weaving through the minimal traffic over to Wanda’s. When they pulled up to her house, she thanked Maggie and Harrison, then trudged up to her front door.

The car swerved back into motion and Maggie dug her phone out of her purse. She lifted it to her ear, waiting for an answer. Nearly going to voicemail before it was picked up.

“Hey, doll. Sorry, I had to step away from the table. Is everything okay?”

“Oh shoot, sorry I didn’t realize you were still at the restaurant. I was just going to let you know I’m on my way to your place. Should I wait at my apartment until you’re done?”

“No apologies, sweetheart. But yeah, why don’t you head back to yours and I’ll give you a call when I’m on my way.”

She smiled. “Okay. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tucking her phone back into her purse, she leaned forward, asking Harrison to take her home instead.

He made a few turns, changing course, as her head rested against the window, looking out at the city. She adored the snow. Especially in New York. It made it feel so different. Like she was in a movie. Growing up in San Francisco, she had never even seen snow until she moved for Pratt.

The novelty wore off a bit over time, but it still secretly made her giddy.

She hopped out of the car, in front of her apartment. Thanking Harrison like she had a hundred times before. She walked carefully over the icy front steps, holding the rail. Opening the door with a shivering hand, she practically dove into the warmth.

Rubbing over her arms to create friction, trying to heat up her ice cold limbs as she climbed up the stairwell. Heels clicking over the creaky wood she walked.

The second she got into her apartment, she leaned up against the door, letting out a big yawn. She set down her purse and walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea.

She filled a kettle and set it down on her stove, waiting for it to boil. Spacing out as she stood in front of it. So tired, she was literally watching water boil.

The soft click of her front door ripped her from her haze, she frowned in confusion. “James?”

There were a few thuds of heavy footsteps, then cut off by the loud screech of the kettle. She reached forward, turning off the gas and the whistling fell to silence. The footsteps stopped in the doorway as she filled a mug with steamy water.

“That was fast. I thought you wouldn’t be done for—“ She cut herself off as she peeked over her shoulder, eyes bugging out at what she saw. Or _who_ she saw.

Brock Rumlow.

He smiled wide at her terrified expression. “Hey, Maggie.”

She stood rooted at the spot. Petrified. Unable to will her lips to move.

“Miss me?”

The blood in her veins ran cold. Tears stung her eyes as she stuttered out a breath.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He smirked, taking a step towards her. “Ya know, this is nice. Having no one around. Just me and you, baby.”

Blinking away tears, she found her voice. “James will be here soon.”

“Then we better make this quick.”

He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her body to his. He lifted her off the ground.

Panicked, but James’ words filled her mind.

_‘First step is to be brave enough to fight back.’_

She writhed in his grasp, grunting as she used all of her strength to fight Rumlow off. He carried her out to her living room, struggling to contain her.

She slammed her head back, knocking him right in the nose. He groaned, dropping her. She fell hard to the ground, crawling away to the door. His hand came down and gripped her ankle, dragging her body back to him.

He ripped her off the floor to her feet, wrapping her in a choke hold. A small sliver of knowledge popped into her head. She twisted, dipping out of his hold, and shoving him back. _Hard_. As hard as she possibly could. He toppled over her coffee table, falling to the floor.

_“Fucking bitch.”_ He spat.

Again, she tried to run for the door, but Rumlow shot up to his feet, diving across the room and falling down on top of her. His heavy weight knocking the wind out of her, but the adrenaline she felt kept her from giving up.

She slapped him across the face as a last ditch effort to stop him. It did nothing. He simply chuckled at her weak attempt. Staring down at her with blood dripping from his nose, falling onto her cheek.

“I see your man’s rubbing off on you.” He grinned. “He’s taught you a few things, huh?”

Reaching up he held her hands above her head, pinning her to the ground.

“Too bad he’ll be dead soon.”

Maggie’s face twisted into an angry, shocked expression. She sucked a wad of saliva between her teeth, spitting up onto his face. He jerked back, smile fading into a death stare. Releasing her hands, he sat back on his knees, wiping his face clean. Smearing blood and spit across his cheek.

She stared up at him in fear. Realizing too late how badly she had fucked up. He raised his fist to strike, but the front door busted open. A bright stream of light beaming in from the building’s hallway.

Maggie’s head tilted back. Peeking at the door upside down. A backlit, shadowed figure stood in the doorway. The man lifted a gun, shooting at her. She flinched, expecting searing pain, but was met with just a slight sting in her shoulder.

Eyes raking down to where she was shot, a small dart was sunk deep into her skin.

Her body fell limp as her eyes creaked shut.

And her world went dark.

~

James sped up to the curb in front of Maggie’s apartment. Practically shattering the window of the driver side door with how hard he slammed it shut.

He rushed across the sidewalk, tearing into the building. Taking on the stairs three at a time with his bounding, long strides. When he got to her floor, he sprinted down the hall.

Her door was unlocked.

Shoving inside, it was dark. All the lights were off. The coffee table was flipped on its side. There were a few drops of blood on the floor, leading towards the door from further back into the living room. His stomach twisted with stress.

He pulled out his phone, calling Steve.

“Hey, Bucky. What’s going on?”

“It’s Margaret. They took her. Rumlow _fucking_ took her.”

The line went quiet for a moment, as Steve sat in shock. “Where did they take her?”

“I don’t know.” He spat. “If I knew, I wouldn’t be calling you. I’d be going after her.”

Steve sighed. “Right. I’ll call the police and we can figure this out.”

“No. Don’t call the fucking pigs. Not until I know what’s going on.”

“Then what do we do?”

James considered for a moment, knowing exactly what he had to do. Although it went against every instinct he had, he knew what had to happen. “I— I think I have a plan.”

A soft beep came through the phone. He pulled it away from his ear, staring down at it. Maggie’s contact was lit up over the screen.

“Steve, I’ll call you back.” He ended the call before he could respond, switching to the incoming, lifting the phone back to his ear.

“Where the _fuck_ are you, Rumlow?”

“Old warehouse. Staten Island. See you in twenty or your girl dies.”

* * *

You guys right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time figuring out what I wanted Maggie to be doing before the kidnapping, but I also knew I wanted to get in the dress shopping scene while things were still happy.
> 
> Anyone still like me after this??


	46. Part 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, dolls. Big climactic scene here. Buckle up.

“ _Wake the fuck up_.” Rumlow boomed, shaking Maggie for the hundredth time.

Her eyes opened a smidge, then fell back shut as her head went limp to her shoulder.

He was already exhausted from dealing with her after their scuffle at her apartment. Finding the girl endlessly irritating. He rolled his shoulders, then brought his leg up kicking her hard in the side.

A loud crunch punctuated the impact, as she jolted awake. Eyes wide with pain, as she let out a wail. The sharp sting in her side making it perfectly clear that he had cracked a rib.

She took a strained breath, blinking away tears.

Looking around the room with drooped eyes, she realized they were in some kind of warehouse. Fluorescents hummed from above, washing the space in harsh, cold light. The center room was recessed. Lined with iron railed lofts on each side. Discarded wooden pallets and shelves were settled up against the walls, covered in dust bunnies. The front windows were boarded up and the paint on the walls was chipped away. All of this making it clear the place had been abandoned for a long time.

Eyes slowly raking down to herself, to see that her arms and legs were bound to a chair. Still in her dress from the night. Shivering from the unheated building. Every inch of her skin covered in goosebumps. She would’ve been terrified, but the tranquilizers still coursing through her veins made her too incoherent to fully process.

“Have a nice nap, princess?” He leered.

She cleared her throat, wincing at the sore burning feeling. “Where am I?” Voice groggy.

“An old Hydra warehouse.” He stated simply, plopping down in a wooden chair in front of her. “It’s been out of commission for a while— ever since your sociopathic boyfriend got arrested down the road and blew the location for us.” He rolled his eyes. “So, don’t worry, no no one will bother us here.”

His words shook Maggie to the core. Brain finally catching up to speed, realizing exactly what was happening. Her head fell down to her lap as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Stuttering breaths making her shake.

“Fucking _shit_ , you’re dramatic.” He groaned.

She sniffled. “Wouldn’t you be if you were about to die?”

“Oh, we’re not going to kill you.” He crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat. “Not yet at least. Not until Barnes gets here.”

His statement instantly stopping the emotional outpour from her eyes. “He knows I’m here?”

“Yes,” he glanced down at his watch, “he has ten minutes to get here, so he better hurry up. We’d like an audience when we kill you. And then he’ll shortly follow.”

Despite the absolute horror she felt, her mind got caught on his wording. He said ‘we’.

Her head whipped around, scanning for anyone else in the room. “Who is ‘ _we_ ’?”

A wide smile found its home on his face. “Hey, fancy man.” He called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes set on Maggie.

One of the side doors creaked open. Aged metal grating against itself. A pair of shiny, patent leather shoes stepped out. Her eyes raked up the tailored suit, to the long jet black hair resting in loose curls on the lapels of the blazer. Up to the cunning smirk she knew oh so well. _Loki_.

Maggie’s features contorted into an overwhelming expression of panic and shock. “Loki? Loki, _please_. Please help me.” She sobbed. “Th— this isn’t you. Please don’t do this to me.”

His strode over to her, taking his sweet time. Keeping a casual air about himself and a polite smile over his features, like she wasn’t bound to a chair before him. “Hello, darling.” His eyes raked over her. “Did you miss me?”

“Why are you doing this?” Her voice crackled, followed by a hiccuped breath.

“You _know_ why.” He spat, dropping the pleasant facade. Stopping right in front of Maggie. Glaring down at her with a superior expression. “James destroyed my life. He got you, he turned my brother against me, he even bought my business out from under me.”

Maggie’s face twisted in confusion.

“Did he not tell you? Hm? He blackmailed me. Threatened to expose my actions to my client base, unless I sold my company to him for a speck of what I started it for.” Loki leaned down to meet her eye line. “He _ruined_ my life.”

“You did that yourself.” She argued.

He shot back to his towering height, brows raised. “ _Someone’s_ found some confidence.” He chucked. “Regardless, I plan on making him watch you die. Slow and painful. I want him to hurt the exact way I did. Watch everything he cares about be ripped away, without being able to do anything to stop it.”

A glare formed on her face. “He’ll stop you. He’s strong.”

“You’re right, he is strong. But, he has one very powerful weakness. One that leaves him vulnerable to men like us— you.” Pointing a spindly finger to her. “He’ll do anything we say with you in our possession.”

“This isn’t about Hydra?”

Loki shook his head. “No. I had been planning this since I left your apartment that fateful night. When James started to come after my personal life, I knew it had to be something bigger. I had reached out to Hydra, to dig up some information on him, but they weren’t interested for some odd reason.”

“But I was.” Rumlow chimed in. “Barnes made my life a living hell. I was living in his shadow since the very first day I joined the organization. Those pussies still worship him, even though he abandoned them. Pierce respects that he’s kept his information quiet. So, I went behind the boss’ back and helped this guy.” Nodding up at Loki from his seat.

Loki gave him a sarcastic smile.

“Then, why send the mask?”

“Oh he got that?” Rumlow asked excitedly. “Thank god. Fancy man was pissed about it, but I had to send him a threat. Old school mob style.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’ve clearly chosen my partner poorly.” He mumbled to himself. “It tipped them off.” He scolded.

“We still got her.” He shrugged.

“If it weren’t for me giving you all of their information, we wouldn’t have.”

Rumlow scoffed, standing from his seat. He rounded Maggie’s chair, running a hand up her arm to her shoulder. “And now we have her… our own pretty little bait.” Combing into her curly hair. Making her flinch away. His fingers twirled a strand around. Toying with her. “What is it Barnes calls you? Doll?”

A tear fell from her eye as she trembled under his abrasive touch. A whimper burst from her pouty lips.

“Jesus fucking christ, do I hate hearing you cry.” He dug into his pocket, pulling out a knife. Flicking it open with a loud snap.

She recoiled in on herself, trying to lean away. The blade pressed to her cheek, making her freeze. Only movement being her chest falling and rising with heaving breaths. He pushed down, cutting her skin with one swipe of the razor sharp edge.

A stammered puff of air, shot out of her at the feeling. Warm, sticky blood spilled from the cut, dripping down her throat, staining her delicate gold necklace a bright red.

The feeling made her jerk away, but his hand caught a clump of her hair. Her eyes scrunched shut at the stinging from her scalp.

“Don’t _fucking_ move.” He roared in her ear, lifting the blade back to her face.

“Rumlow, stop.” Loki chastised. “We need her in one piece when James gets here.’

“I’m just having a little fun.” He breezed, staring down at Maggie. Staring at her like she was food to be devoured.

He flipped the blade around, wrapping it in a tight fist. Punching her square in the jaw. Her head knocked back. Ears ringing loudly as back spots speckled her vision. Blood filled in her mouth from where her tooth cut into her lip.

She spit out a glob, pouring down over her chin, onto her thighs.

Rumlow cackled happily to himself. Thoroughly enjoying the sight of her eyes rolling back in her head.

The sound of movement outside, made Maggie’s snap back up. Still dizzy, her eyes bounced, trying to focus on the door in front of her.

“Perfect.” Loki sighed. He dug into his waistband, pulling out a Glock, and holding it to her head. Rumlow followed suit, but aiming at the door.

A moment later, the door kicked open and James stormed in. Still wearing his suit from dinner, longline coat wrapped over him. When he saw Maggie his eyes turned black. She started over at him, looking barely coherent. Barely registering a thing around her, but the sight of James gave her a small sliver of hope.

The sight of her covered in blood with dead eyes was painful for him. Physical. He ached down to his core at the mere image of her being hurt. Darkness seeped into his veins, making him shift into his devilish state of mind.

Absorbing the situation before him, he analyzed his plan of attack. He lifted his gun, pointing his USP elite right at Loki.

The air felt thick. No one moved. No one talked. Everyone’s eyes locked hard on their targets.

“Welcome, James.” Loki finally spoke, cutting the silence with a knife. “It’s nice to see you.”

His jaw clenched, not saying a word in response. He held his stance, keeping his aim on Loki. Gaze bouncing from him, to the gun in his hand pointed at Maggie. His eye twitched, contemplating his next move.

“What do you want, Loki?” He growled.

“You gonna act like I’m not even here, Barnes? Is that any way to greet an old friend?” Rumlow taunted.

He spared him a glance, blinking at him, then looking back to Loki. “I’ll ask again— what do you want?”

“I think you know exactly what I want. I want you to hurt.” He cocked the gun.

Maggie gulped, staying as still she could, considering there was a loaded gun pressed to her head. “James, please.” She begged, not even sure what she was asking for.

“You’re gonna be okay, doll.” He assured, giving her a pitiful look.

Loki huffed an irritated breath at the exchange. “Put the gun down or I shoot.”

James held his arm still, keeping it pointed high. His expression hardened up. Stalling. _Just a minute longer,_ he thought to himself.

“You better listen, Barnes.” Rumlow threatened.

A minute of disgustingly weighted silence cut short by the loud sound of the back service door rolling open. Both of the men turned on their heels to face it, as James shot a bullet to Loki’s knee. He fell down to his side, screaming in pain.

Three men bolted in from the back door, shooting a round of bullets into Rumlow’s side. Cloth and blood splaying out from his torso. He fell to the floor. One of the men darted towards him, beating his face in until he fell unconscious.

James rushed forward, sprinting over just as Loki lifted his gun, shooting Maggie in the shoulder.

His weakened state making him just miss her heart.

She screamed out at the feeling. A loud screech flying from her lips.

James hesitated for a moment out of sheer panic, but continued on. Kicking the gun out of Loki’s hand before he could shoot again.

He gripped him by his collar, lifting him to his feet and setting him down on the chair across from Maggie. He untied Loki’s tie, ripping it off of him and tying his hands together behind his back, while he hissed in pain.

Eyes black with fury, he slammed his fist into his face. Over and over and over again.

A soft whimper from behind him, made him freeze his movements. A single sound from her, ripping him out of his homicidal trance. Remembering why he was there. Remembering who he was doing this for.

_Maggie_.

James spun around to find her still tied to the chair, now with blood gushing from her arm. An obscene amount pouring from the bullet wound. Slipping off his jacket, he tied the sleeves tight around her shoulder. Trying to stop the bleeding.

Looking around her to the men that took Rumlow down, he called across the space. “Get out of here, gentlemen.”

They scattered, hustling right back out the door the came in. Speeding into the night.

James fell to his knees, cutting through the ropes looped around her wrists and ankles. Freeing her from her seat. He leaned forward, hugging her. She bawled onto his shoulder. Blood soaking deep into his clothes, leaving them hot and sticky.Red being absorbed by the dark midnight fabric. He stroked over her hair, shushing her.

“You’re gonna be okay, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to her head. “I’m so sorry, Margaret. I’m so, so sorry.”

She nodded, unable to even form words. Every last part of her was working in overdrive. Feeling a thousand emotions at once. Panic, shock, relief, pain, love. She had no idea what to express, so she just cried. All of it pouring from her in one intense wave. Blood loss making it near impossible to even form thoughts.

The front door swung open. A group of policemen and paramedics rushed in. The red and blue lights beaming in from outside, followed by a rush of freezing air.

The paramedics hurried over to Loki and Rumlow, lugging them onto a couple of gurneys. Handcuffing them to the sides.

James released Maggie as they continued to fill the room. He lifted his arms in the air. Two cops stepped to his sides, ripping his arms down behind his back. Cuffing him.

Maggie’s eyes widened, snapping out of her weakened haze. “What are you doing?! He was saving me." She yelled. "He didn’t do anything wrong! _PLEASE_.” She sobbed.

“It’ll be okay.” James promised, voice steady.

She stared blankly at him. Watching them walk him towards the door as her head fell limp. Blood loss making her lose all strength she had left.

A set of paramedics approached her, lifting her from the chair and laying her down on a gurney.

Wheeling her outside, snow flaked over her body, numbing her skin. Red and blue lights bouncing off everything around them, reflecting off the icy road.

Her head slumped over to see James being shoved into the back of a cop car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: Loki was the mastermind the whole time-- Rumlow is too dumb to have planned all of this.
> 
> I know some of the situation is still sort of spotty, but I promise all will be revealed soon enough. This is just the beginning of a WHOLE ASS MESS for them to deal with.
> 
> I'm well aware ya'll were expecting some kind of brutal homicide from James, but this is his own character growth being represented. It's a major point of self control for him that he held back and also, that he called the authorities. I know it wasn't as exciting as when Maggie fought back, showing her growth, but it's still just as profound.
> 
> Any ideas as to who those men that helped James were? I'll give you one guess.


	47. Part 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clean up can be so so messy.
> 
> This is still the calm before the storm.

Maggie’s eyes cracked open, squinting at the bright white light looming above her.

A piercing headache pounded at her temples, spreading down her entire body. Every part of her ached. Concentrated to an excruciating level at her shoulder.

The room was sterile. All white and light grays. Neutral toned. She was lying on a hospital bed. Starchy sheets tucked over her and the ill-fitting gown. Wires and IV’s were attached to every part of her. She yanked the oxygen tube from her nostrils, cringing at the dry crusted feeling of her nose.

There were a few bouquets of colorful flowers sitting perched on the bedside table, wafting over a slight fresh, floral scent. Cards were stacked beside them, swirls of ink, marking them as hers.

Racking her brain trying to remember how she got there, memories slowly started to fill her mind, recalling the events that took place at the warehouse. Her breathing started to pick up. Nearly hyperventilating when she remembered what happened. Her heart monitor started to beep, alerting the room.

“Hey, hey, Mags.” Natasha rushed over from the couch on the corner, startling her. Maggie's head jolted back. She didn’t even realize she was in there with her. “You’re okay. Everything is okay.”

Maggie’s eyes flicked between Natasha’s, giving her a hysteric appearance. “Where’s James? Is he okay?”

Natasha sat down on the edge of the bed, shifting to face her with a solemn expression. “He’s—” she paused, wincing slightly “he’s in jail.”

“W—what?” Uncontrollable sobs burst from her chapped, cut lips. Dry skin splitting from the wide frown she wore. “He didn’t do anything wrong. He was protecting me.”

Natasha took a breath, giving her a look of absolute sympathy and concern. “I know that, but he still assaulted two men with a firearm. There’s going to be a trial and we’ll go from there. For now though, he’s in custody and probably will be for at least a month.”

“Can’t he get out on bail?”

She shook her head. “They denied it. Convicted murderers don’t get the same treatment as most people. He’s not going to get off that easy.”

“I— I need to go see him. I need to figure this out.”

“Hold your horses, Mags.” She held up her hand. “You were pretty damn beaten up, so you’re not going anywhere for a while. Steve is handling it right now. He was here with me earlier, but he left for the office to start working on the case with James’ lawyer.”

A slight sense of relief washed over her as she settled back down. “Okay.” She sighed, wiping over her damp cheeks. Sitting quiet for a moment. “I’m guessing they took care of my bullet wound?” She asked nodding down to her wrapped shoulder.

Natasha huffed a laugh. “Yeah and _then_ some… A laceration on your cheek, a couple cracked ribs, and a dislocated jaw. Also, however you were shot was pretty nasty, because they had to give you a blood transfusion.”

Maggie’s eyes widened, shuddering at the thought of what had happened. “How long was I asleep?”

Natasha looked at her phone, checking the time. “About fourteen hours, give or take” She set it back down beside herself, looking over Maggie. Her jaw had a deep purple bruise, slightly swollen. The color hemmed the cut on her cheek. Sliced skin being held together by light butterfly stitches. “Well, are you hungry or anything? I can have a nurse bring by some food.”

“Not really.” Maggie replied weakly.

“You should eat something.” Natasha said, disregarding her hesitance and promptly stepping out into the hall to track down a nurse.

Starting to roll over on her side, Maggie cried out at the sharp pain in her torso, even more acute in her shoulder. Giving up on the attempt, she stayed on her back. Staring up at the ceiling.

The silence weighed heavily on her. Intrusive thoughts from the night before kept sneaking up on her. Flashbacks rushing through her mind. Images of Loki and Rumlow. Shutting her eyes, she started to cry. Tears seeping down from the sides of her eyes, into her hairline.

“Alright, I found someone. They going to bring in—“ Natasha stopped mid step, expression softening when she saw Maggie crying. She moved back to sit with her. Grabbing her hand and holding it tight. “Hey, don’t cry. It’ll be okay.”

Maggie sniffled, nodding softly. “I know everything will be okay now, but it doesn’t make last night just go away. Nat, I can’t even explain how scary that was… I thought I was going to die.” Her voice was barely a whisper by the end of her sentence. Not even wanting to say those words out loud. Not wanting to even admit to what happened. All she wanted was to pretend it was a bad dream and move on, but the harsh reality of the aftermath was too destructive to ignore.

“I understand. Believe me. When I first got here, I was freaking the fuck out. I nearly beat up the receptionist when he told me I couldn’t see you yet.” Natasha rolled her eyes at the memory, making Maggie sadly laugh, wiping away her tears. “And oh man, what I would’ve given to punch James in the face.”

“Wait, why James?”

Natasha frowned. “I mean, this is all his fault. He’s the reason you were in danger in the first place.”

“Nat, that’s not fair to say.”

“Yes it is.” She argued. “I care about the guy, but you’re my first priority. You obviously take precedent over him in my eyes so, I’m fucking pissed. He should’ve gone to the cops sooner.”

Maggie understood. She looked down to her lap, considering the logistics of the night before. Her eyes shot back up, remembering it wasn’t just James working alone. “Do you know who he called last night? Like who those men were that helped him? Just as I was sure we were about to die, these guys came in and took Rumlow down.”

Natasha’s lips pressed in a tight line, glancing over at the doorway and lowering her voice. “I was hoping you’d forget about that. We’re not supposed to talk about it.”

She gave her a confused expression, tilting her head. “What do you mean?”

“It was Hydra.” Natasha's voice a barely audible whisper. “James needed help and didn’t know who else to call, so he contacted them. He knew the cops wouldn’t be as stealthy as they would be.”

“Oh my _god_. He reached out to Hydra?” She shook her head in disbelief. “But the police still showed up.”

“James called them purely for clean up. Apparently, he had been watching a bit of the ordeal from outside and made the call just before he walked in. He knew he’d have to take the blame for both Loki and Rumlow’s assaults, but it was what he had to do to save you. It was the only way Hydra would help.”

Maggie’s brows pinched together, still confused, speaking in a hushed tone. “I thought Rumlow _was_ with Hydra?”

She shook her head. “Not anymore. Once he decided to go after James, they kicked him out. Even though your man hasn’t worked with them in a long time, I guess he still holds some kind of respect from them.”

“He mentioned that he’s always been discreet about their practices.” Maggie confirmed.

“Well, I suppose that’s why then.” She surmised.

“I can’t believe he called them, though.”

Natasha shrugged. “He was desperate. It was the only reason the two of you walked out unscathed… well mostly unscathed.” She nodded to her, smirking.

Maggie smiled back, in consensus.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Mags.”

“I’ll get through it. I just don’t know how to even process everything. It feels like it was just a dream— er, a nightmare I guess.” She leaned her head back on the rough pillow case, thinking it over. “I just can’t believe Loki was behind it the whole time.”

Natasha let out a scoff. “Part of me wishes James would’ve killed that little prick. He fucking deserves it after everything he’s done to you. All we can hope for it that he and Rumlow will be locked up for a long, long time.”

Maggie stared down at the heart rate monitor clipped to her finger, playing with the cord. “Are they both still in custody?”

“ _Oh_ yeah. I think they’re probably both in hospital beds just like you, but most likely handcuffed to theirs. They’re up against a lot of charges. Stalking, kidnapping, physical assault, premeditated and attempted murder. I doubt they’ll live another free day in their miserable lives.”

A wave of relief washed over Maggie. As much as James’ current situation was worrying her, she knew he would be fine, since he was basically a god.

The state of her kidnappers was the thing holding her focus. Knowing that they were facing serious time in prison, was the best news she could’ve received.

~ One week later ~

Time moves painfully slow when you’re confined to a bed.

An entire week had passed before Maggie was released from the hospital. Time spent sitting and talking to Natasha and Steve, or Wanda and Vision when they came to visit.

Most of her days were spent watching reruns on the small TV in the corner of the room. Eating shitty pre-prepared foods. Diet consisting of a tight rotation of jello, rice, and veggies.

She rang in the New Year alone. Sitting in her hospital bed, crying to herself. Wishing more than anything she could be with James. Having a glamorous night out on the town.

The cut on her face had scabbed over and her jaw was back to normal. Although, her ribs were needing to be babied and her shoulder stitches were still wrapped in gauze, she was finally able to function without help from a medical team.

Steve and Natasha helped her pack up her things, carrying the handfuls of flowers and cards as the nurse walked her out to Steve’s car.

Carefully climbing into the backseat with Natasha, she was driven home. Staring blank faced. Eyes stinging from exhaustion.

Maggie hadn’t slept much in the last week. With the uncomfortable hospital bed, worrying thoughts about James, and the violent nightmares— she spent most nights just watching the clock.

It was early in the morning. Fresh snow covered the empty city streets, muffling any stray noise that rang out. The sky was gray. Not a speck of sunlight peeking through the thick clouds.

The Mercedes-Benz S-Class rolled to a stop. Tires crunching loudly over the salted road as it hugged the curb. Steve jumped from the front seat, rushing around to help Maggie out with a steady hand.

They made their way up to her apartment, to find it still destroyed from the night she was taken. Leftover police tape from when the forensics team came in. Yet another cruel reminder of her injustice.

Her stomach sank when she saw the blood on the floor. Memories of every last traumatic detail came rushing back to her. She practiced her breathing she had learned from the counselor at the hospital. Keeping it slow and steady, mentally reciting her calming mantras.

“You okay?” Natasha looked down at her, rubbing over her back.

She took a breath. “Y— yeah. I’m okay.”

Both Natasha and Steve could hear the hesitation in her words. Her mouth moving around them in a forced way, doing a terrible job at masking her fear.

Steve strode over to the coffee table, flipping it back upright and moving it back in front of her couch. “Nat, why don’t you help Maggie change while I clean this up.” He nodded to the blood. Choosing to not verbally mention what he was referring to.

“Right. Come on, Mags.” Natasha wrapped an arm around her back, taking her to the bedroom.

Carefully sitting down on her bed, while Natasha dug through her drawers. She found an oversized sweatshirt and some soft pajama shorts. Helping Maggie into her clothes, minding her shoulder wrap and keeping her arms low to not disrupt either of her injuries.

“Thanks, Nat.” She coerced a smile from herself, looking up at her.

“No problem.” Sitting down on the bed beside her, scanning her features. Trying to gauge her state of mind. Natasha could tell she was still hurting. A thousand different things contributing to her somber mood. “Ya know, you could come stay with me and Steve for a while if you want. If it’s too hard being alone.”

“It’s okay. I need to get back to a normal life as soon as I can.”

Natasha combed through her hair, nodding to appease her, but she knew her front wasn’t genuine. She knew she was a mess. Her eyes expressed everything she was trying to hide. She was terrified. Broken. A shell of who she was before this happened.

Standing from her seat, she stared down at Maggie. “Come on, I think Steve needs to talk to you about some stuff.” She extended a hand to her, helping her up.

When they walked back into the living room, Steve was leaning over, drying the floor with a towel. Leaving it perfectly clean. He glanced up, grinning warmly. “All better, tiny. It’s like it never happened.” He stood to his towering height. “Well, sorta.”

After he scrubbed his hands in scalding hot water, he found his spot in a chair across from the girls on the couch.

“Alright, Maggie. You feeling up to a talk?” He looked at her with concerned brows.

She let out a big yawn, but nodded her head. “Yeah.” Wiping away her watering eyes, sniffling to wake herself up.

“Okay. So, James has his trial in three weeks.”

Taken aback, she frowned. “That's so soon. Is that normal?”

“Not really, but we’ve fought to push it through as quickly as we can. James’ lawyer— Foster, said he thinks we have a pretty solid argument in his favor.” He paused, contemplating his next point. “As for your case—“

“My case?” She cut him off.

He gave a single nod. “We assumed you’d like to press charges against Loki and Rumlow. James is paying for Foster to handle your situation as well.”

“O— _oh_.”

“Do you not want to press charges?”

She shook her head. “No, no, I do. I just didn’t even consider that.”

“It wasn’t a victimless crime, Maggie. We need you to be a part of this.”

She paused, glancing down at her lap. “What do I have to do?”

Steve shifted in his seat, leaning forward to make his words clear. “We need you to testify. It would also be beneficial if we could bring you in as a witness for James’ case.”

His words knocked the wind out of her, at the thought of having to recall that night. Her head fell into her hands, squeezing her eyes shut. Trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

“I know, this isn’t going to be easy for you, but you were the only person that was there. You’re a key witness and we need you to ensure James can walk away from this without serving time. It wouldn’t be hard to pass it off as a justifiable assault on your behalf, but with his record… “ his voice drew off, “there’s a chance the jury could rule against him. I’m sure the opposition will try to attack his character one way or another.”

Sitting back up, she looked him dead in the eye with a worried expression. “Then, I’ll do it. I— I don’t want him to spend another minute in prison.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a genuine nod, expression solemn. “James will really appreciate this. I’ll reach out to Foster later today and we can set up a meeting with him so you can discuss what you remember from that night.”

She nodded, tucking her legs under herself on the couch and pulling a blanket over her lap. “Have you been talking to James?”

Steve glanced at Natasha, looking oddly hesitant. “Yes.”

Maggie frowned, peeking over at her, eyeing her. She wore the same expression as him. Both of them looking uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Mags.” Natasha smiled, reassuring her.

She didn’t believe her, not for a second. It was blatantly apparent they both knew something she didn’t, but she was too exhausted to press the matter. “Can I go see him?” She asked, looking back at Steve. “Have you visited him yet?

“I went and saw him yesterday for a personal visit.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve gone there twice with Foster for legal counseling as well, so yes. But, I don’t know if I would go see him if I were you.”

“Why?”

He looked down to his lap, tilting his head, choosing his words carefully. His talk with James the day before coaxed out a bomb of intentions. He was in a pained, desolate mindset and Steve was sure Maggie wouldn’t want to hear what he had to say.

She wasn’t ready for it yet. Truly, she never would be. Steve and Natasha both figured with everything she had been through, she could use any small period of mercy the world had to offer.

“I don’t think you’ll want to see him like that. He’s different when he’s jail. It— it’s not a way you’ll want to remember him.”

“Mags, you should just wait until he’s out.” Natasha added.

“No. You guys, I want to see him. I _need_ to see him. He has to know that I’m okay and how thankful I am for what he did.” Her voice cracked, emotions getting the best of her. “Please, Steve?”

Natasha shot him a warning look, but he disregarded it. “Okay. I’ll see if we can set up a visitation session this week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you that guessed it was Hydra that helped James-- lil smarties💕
> 
> On another note, I've started considering my next story recently, but I'm getting so stuck on what I want the general setting to be. Not sure if I want to do another AU or not. Thoughts?


	48. Part 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://soundcloud.com/user-870714195-205508883/train-wreck-james-arthur-slowed
> 
> ^Perfect for this chapter if you really want to get in your feels. (which you really should)
> 
> I'm so sorry

Maggie sat in the back of the large black SUV as Russell drove her across the river to the formidable Rikers Island.

Everyone that lived in New York knew about its brutal reputation. The long standing culture of violence was well known in the area. Corruption and abuse by the officers, trickling its way down to the inmates, resulting in a savagely toxic environment.

She was dropped off at the front gate. Her long coat was draped over her shoulders, covering her petite frame in structured wool. The wind was frosty, pelting the side of her in ice as she strode across the long concrete path. Surrounded by barbed wire fencing.

Stepping inside, she huffed warm air onto her near hypothermic fingers, rubbing her hands together for heat. The place smelt like burnt rubber and bleach. Cleaning products failing to mask the built up filth. At the front desk was an officer waiting to check her in.

“Hi.” She shyly grinned up at him. “I’m here for visitation.”

Bypassing any semblance of a polite greeting, he roughly slammed down a clipboard on the counter, making her flinch back. “Sign in here and I’ll need your ID.”

She gave a hurried nod, digging into her purse to find her wallet.

Once she filled out her name and the date, she was walked through a hulking metal detector and lightly patted down. The whole process felt so foreign. So intrusive. She wondered how James could ever cope in a place like this, being how he was about his personal space.

A guard walked her down the hall. The aged, cracked linoleum floors were covered in dirt from years of wear and tear. From prisoners trudging around the halls, dragging their feet. Paint was chipped off of the walls. Random scuffs covering them, giving the place a run down feel.

When she was walked into the visitation room, she was surprised to find it already filled with other inmates, sitting across from their loved ones. There was a couple hugging in the far corner, for the allotted three seconds they were allowed, before taking their seats at the small table.

Maggie took a seat at the table in the center of the room, tapping her fingers while she waited. She glanced over her shoulder, to find an inmate leering at her. Wiggling his brows and licking his lips in a predatory way. “What’s good, babygirl?” He called, making kissing noises.

“Watch it, inmate.” One of the guards boomed over to him.

Maggie’s head whipped straight back into place, shrinking in on herself. When her eyes raked up to the doorway, she saw James standing rooted to the spot. Staring right back at her through the grated, double enforced glass window. The door pushed open and he was shoved into the room.

Trudging towards her with long, slow strides. Two guards at his sides, both of them barely grazing his shoulders. Looking like they couldn’t take him even if they tried.

His stark orange jumpsuit making him look that much more dangerous. Handcuffs clanking with each smooth sway of his broad shoulders.

Maggie couldn’t remember the last time she had been genuinely scared of James, but this moment was breaking that long streak of comfort he provided her. Something about him in this environment shook her to the core. The energy he was exuding felt so different. His face was hardened. Defined jaw locked. Nothing, but superiority and cruelty oozing from him.

She gulped, head tilting back more and more the closer her got. Straining her neck to make up for the massive amount of distance between their heights. Made even more evident with her seated before him.

They stopped him in front of the table. He stared down at her with cold eyes. Expressing absolutely nothing. Like they were dead. Hollowed shells of their usual light nature when he looked at her. Dark bags making his blue irises that much more intense.

“James.” Maggie sighed, standing from her seat, starting to round the table.

“Miss.” The guard scolded, raising a hand to her. “No touching.”

She pouted, glancing around the room to find other sets of visitors and inmates holding hands from across the table. “But, everyone else is.” She argued, weakly.

“Not with this one.” He tilted his head to James. “We’ve dealt with him before. We know how he works.”

James was roughly pushed down into the seat on the other side of the table, long hair bouncing as he hit the chair.

She followed suit, sitting down in her spot across from him.

They grabbed hold of this cuffs, locking his wrists down to the table. Yet another difference in treatment between him and the other inmates.

His eyes stayed locked on Maggie the whole time. Not even blinking. Staring straight at her with a stoic expression, while they tugged at his arms.

“Alright everyone, wrap it up.” The second guard yelled around the room. “You have ten seconds to say your goodbyes.”

“Wait, why do they have to leave?” She asked, looking up at him from her seat, confused.

He chuckled. “Do you even know this guy?” He gestured at James. “Dangerous inmates require extra precautions, little lady.”

Shortly, everyone stood from their visits, hugging each other quickly and then shuffled out of the room. Maggie looked around completely baffled, watching everyone swarm out into the hallways through the separate doors, leaving the room empty.

Two guards stood stationary at the door, keeping a close watch on James.

She looked down to his hands. Thick, inked wrists rubbed red and calloused from the metal shackles he was constantly yanked around with. Rolling her gaze up to meet his. “Um, hi.” She said, meekly.

He gave a single nod. So small, she barely registered he had moved.

“Are you okay?” She was put off by his cold nature.

“Yes.”

Maggie chewed on her lip, looking down to her lap. Instantly a thousand times more nervous. He was behaving so differently than he would’ve. She thought he’d be happy to see her. Maybe even flash one of his rare smiles.

Remembering Steve’s concerns from before. James _was_ different when he was locked up. He wasn’t himself.

“I’m happy to see you.” She forced a grin, trying to warm him up.

He blinked at her, not moving a single muscle in his face.

“Um, I met with Foster yesterday. We went over a lot of information and I think the trial should go well.”

Keeping his harsh, blank stare on her. Eyes subtly raking over her features, taking her in, catching on the small scabbed cut on her cheek. His jaw clenched at the sight.

“I’m going to be a witness for your trial.” She continued, nervously babbling to fill the tense silence. “He said with my testimony, you should be out of here without any issues and I think we can get a few other people to attest to your character. If the judge can see that you’ve changed, then things can just go back to normal.” She smiled.

He grunted.

The corners of her lips fell into a pout, confused by his response. “James, what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?”

“Things aren’t going to go back to normal.”

Her brows furrowed together, stunned by his vague response. “What do you mean?”

“This can’t happen anymore.” He stated simply. “Us, I mean. We can’t be together.”

She jolted her head back, heart dropping to her stomach. “Why are you saying that?”

His glare only intensified as he looked deep into her eyes. “We’re done, Margaret.”

“W— what? Why? James, you’re not making any sense.” She felt tears coming from behind her eyes, but she fought to hold them back. Not wanting to believe a word he was saying. “Are you confused? They’re going to lock Loki and Rumlow up for a long time. We’re going to be fine.”

“No, Margaret. I’m not confused.” He spat.

The tears started to win the fight, spilling from her eyes. “Why are you saying that?”

“Being who I am, I can’t afford to have any weaknesses. My demons will follow me everywhere. There won't be a happy ending for us.”

He leaned forward, scraping the metal table with his cuffs. “We aren’t going to get married. We aren’t going to disappear into the sunset and live happily ever after. That’s not an option with me. I really don’t think you’re so naive to believe that could change over what? _Love_?”

His eyes narrowed. “That’s long gone for me, Margaret.”

She quite literally felt her heart break. Pain in her chest, outweighing any of the pain she had felt in the last couple weeks. Nothing could compare to the feeling now. It saturated every inch of her body.

“Is this what you really want?” She asked, voice cracking through her sobs.

“Yes. I’m done with you.”

Her head slumped down, crying into her hands. Hiccuped breaths making her small frame shake as James sat still watching her break down. Not showing an ounce of emotion. Forcing himself to stay numb to the sight before him.

Every last part of him wanted to take it back. Tell her how much he loved her and that they would fight off any obstacle that got in their way, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t put her through this ever again. It was too dangerous to be with someone like him and he loved her too much to try.

He had been planning this from the moment he was taken into the police car. Decision solidified through his hours and hours alone with his thoughts. There could never be a repeat of that night. Maggie needed to be with a normal man. Someone that didn’t have a disgusting criminal record that followed him around. Someone that didn’t put her at risk.

She was an angel that fell for a demon. They were never going to work.

“You need to leave, Margaret.”

She looked up at him, cheeks and nose rosy, with glossy eyes. “James, please don’t do this.” Shaking her head. “ _Please_. Please tell me you don’t mean it.” She whispered.

“I do mean it. I’m over this.” He stared at her as if she was nothing more than a casualty on the battlefield. Keeping his expression empty. As if she simply got hit in the crossfire of the war he couldn’t stop.

“No you aren’t. James, you can’t just shut me out like this. Don’t push me away.” She cried. “I _love_ you.”

He felt himself softening at her pleas. Physically having to restrain himself from giving in. He squeezed his fists tight, clenching his jaw as his breathing picked up. Out of anything he had done in his entire life, this was the absolute hardest moment.

“I _don’t_ want you anymore.” He growled, leaning forward in his seat, making the shackles tighten around his wrists with the sudden movement. Maggie flinched back, sinking down in her spot. Staring up at him with fear in her eyes. “I don’t love you anymore. Now, get the _fuck_ out of here, Margaret. I’m done with you.” He spat between gritted teeth.

She sat still for a moment, paralyzed with sheer terror. Slowly standing from her seat, she felt the heartache finding its home deep in her chest. The deep thud of it rushing through every last nerve.

“Goodbye, James.” Speaking to him for the very last time. Saying the two words she knew to be painfully true this time.

Scurrying out of the room, as one of the guards held the door open for her.

James stayed still in his seat, finally letting the emotions hit him. He let out a deep breath, letting his head hit the cold metal table with a hard thump. Squeezing his eyes shut. Holding back his own tears.

A rough grip hit his shoulder, lifting him back up in his seat. A scowl find its way back over his features. The guards unlocked his wrists from the table, ripping him up to his feet.

They moved him down the hall, while he stayed blank faced, staring down at the floor.

Head clouded with pain.

That was the only time he’s ever raised his voice at Maggie and it broke him. It absolutely _broke_ him. He knew he could never unsay what was said. He couldn’t take it back and thats exactly why he took it so far. He had to leave her hurting. So bad, so she could never come back.

Being shoved back in his cell, he stood dead center. Knuckles turning white at his sides. His thick brows pulled knit together. Glaring at the wall. Nostrils flared, heaving slow breaths out. Steam practically rolling off of him in wrathful waves.

He let out a deafening roar, scrunching his eyes as he screamed out. Voice echoing throughout the entire facility, bouncing off the lofty ceilings.

Gripping the sides of his bunk, he ripped it off the wall, throwing it to the ground. Crumbles of concrete bursting out from the brute force.

~

Maggie sat in the backseat of the SUV. Tears dried tacky over her rosy cheeks. Crying herself dry by the time they reached Manhattan.

She stared out the window, watching snow pile high on itself. Covering the entire city in fluffy mounds of powder. Frozen over.

Russell hadn’t said a word the entire drive. They usually talked through most of their rides, but not today. He could feel there was a grave occurrence from the moment she walked back out of Rikers.

“Hey, Russell?” She called, voice low.

“Yes, Margaret?”

“Will you let me out here please?”

He gave her a surprised look through the rearview mirror. “We’re almost to your building. I think it would be best if I took you straight there.”

“No,” she countered, “please, pull over.”

He sighed, frowning to himself. “Yes, ma’m.”

Hesitantly pulling out of the heavy traffic, he drove up snug to the curb. Adjacent to Madison Square Park. Unlocking her door for her.

Maggie shifted in her seat to climb out, pushing the door open. Glancing back over her shoulder, she gave Russell a sad smile. “I don’t think I’ll be needing your services anymore. Thank you for everything.”

He understood instantly what must’ve taken place between her and James. Giving her a polite nod. “It’s been a pleasure, Margaret. Take care of yourself.”

With that, she stepped out into the cold air. Walking over the slush covered sidewalk in her heels.

Maggie kept her head hung low, trudging through the blizzard of pedestrians and snow. The sun had set, leaving the streets to be flooded by the soft city lights. She never would’ve walked alone at night, but she didn’t care anymore. None of her concerns were current.

Eyes catching back up where they left off, she cried. Hard. Droplets freezing on her eyelashes as she walked home. The wind was blistering, but she barely registered it. The repetitive crunch of her footsteps becoming hypnotic to her.

She couldn’t shake the image of James’ formidable expression as he said he didn’t love her anymore. His words playing on repeat in her mind.

_‘I don’t love you anymore.’_

Over and over again like a song that was stuck in her head. It was all she could hear. His voice droned out the loud chatter of locals and wailing sirens.

She didn’t even realize how long she had been walking. When she finally looked up, blinking through her tears, she was about two miles past her apartment building. Almost to James’ office building. Her hair was crusted with ice. Limbs covered in goosebumps. Feet numb from walking through the snow in heels.

Stepping up to the edge of the sidewalk, she hailed a cab. Slipping into the warmth, stinging her frosted skin. She barked out her address and the car took off.

Falling back into her heartbroken trance, fading into a wrathful daze— making her snap.

Heart freezing over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I bawled my eyes out writing this, but bitches love angst...
> 
> It's me, I'm bitches.
> 
> 💕
> 
> PS: Sorry I'm posting late, I was celebrating the election. Yay Joe and Kamala!!!


	49. Part 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo baby. Prisoner James is back and not doing so well.

“ _Inmate_.” A correctional officer’s voice rudely boomed through the echoey cell. Banging his baton over the bars loudly, shaking James from his train of thought.

Officer Schmidt had been assigned to James from the moment he got back to Riker’s. Just another obese white man with shockingly abusive control issues. He had quite the reputation of being a corrupt officer. Basically running his own drug ring from the inside.

James laid flat on the frigid concrete of his cell, head resting on the paper thin pillow he was provided. Ignoring him.

After his outburst, ripping his bunk off of the wall the few days before, they outright removed it from his cell as a punishment. Nights were spent sleepless. Hours of shivering on the floor, intertwined with haunting nightmares, wearing him down to a lowly state of insanity.

“You have counseling. Let’s go.”

“I don’t feel like going to school today, mom.” He muttered, keeping his stare at the ceiling.

Schmidt stormed off, pissed at the attitude.

James had refused counseling since he had arrived. He didn’t want yet another pair of hands trying to pick his brain apart. He had seen his fair share of therapists over the years. Spending tens of thousands of dollars on the best the world had to offer and they all made the same diagnosis— Antisocial personality disorder. _A sociopath_. Sometimes with the added narcissism diagnosis.

Most of the time talking to those so-called ‘experts’ was spent manipulating them. Getting them to collude unknowingly. He had mastered the art of seeming stable and rational.

People were easy that way. Simple minded folk being completely taken advantage of by the charming devil James could be. It wasn’t until he met— _Her_. The little curly haired angel. His doll. _His weakness._ She made him realize he had a microscopic amount of normalcy in him. Some semblance of romance made his stone cold heart beat again.

James slammed his head back on his pillow again and again, trying to literally knock the thought of _Her_ out of his brain. He figured with just enough brute force, he could forget the girl altogether.

Once the intrusive thoughts slowly filtered away, he closed his eyes, enjoying the silence of his cell. Plenty pleased with his success at dodging everything he didn’t want to do from the moment he was booked.

Although his ample experience with the system gave him literally zero privileges around the joint, it also allowed him the advantage of having an established reputation of someone that shouldn’t be fucked with. Most of the guards knew firsthand just how dangerous James could be.

Just as he started to doze off, two more guards came back with Schmidt. Standing like a wall of pure power trip on the other side of the bars.

No words were exchanged this time. The men rushed into the cell, crowding James. Ripping him up to his feet.

“I said, I didn’t _fucking_ want counseling.” He growled, eyes wide. Absolutely disgusted by all the clammy, grime covered hands on his skin. The feeling was leaving him enraged.

“You don’t run this place anymore, inmate.” One of the guards spat back, voice strained from trying to hold him up, getting dangerously close to James’ face.

While his arms were held back, Schmidt landed a hard punch to his jaw. His head knocked back, but he didn’t even register the pain. Years of violence making him practically numb to it. Sometimes he swore his pain receptors didn’t work anymore.

Despite that, blood pooled in his mouth. He spit out a wad, unintentionally landing it on one of Schmidt’s boots. He would’ve outright laughed if it weren’t for the sheer fury racking through every last nerve of his tattooed body.

Earning another punch, this time to the gut. He was cuffed and dragged out of his cell.

Barely moving his feet as he was marched down the hall. Doing everything he could to prolong his journey to the shrink’s office.

When he finally reached his destination, his anger amplified tenfold over who he saw smugly waiting for him.

_Earl Pritchard._

James figured he would’ve retired by now, but no. Realizing his pathetically, measly salary would probably keep him chained to a desk until the day he died.

He looked like he had gained about fifty more pounds. White hair thinned so much, he could see his pink scalp glistening under the fluorescents. Reflecting brightly off of his greasy skin. Still wearing one of his ill-fitted, cheap suits.

Trained eyes catching that his wedding band was gone. Leaving a slight tan line where it once sat. Probably just finished signing divorce papers a few months ago, he thought to himself. Clearly things had not gotten much better for the old fuck.

“Barnes.” Pritchard smiled, arrogantly. “Welcome home.”

James was shoved forward, stepping further into the familiar office. Everything was the same. He remembered every last detail. The sickening, faded cream color on the walls. The rips in the woven fabric of the patient chair. The putrid smell of the room. The fucking ridiculous motivational posters from the eighties, covering the wall to his left.

Plopping down into the chair, with a harsh push from one of the guards. His wrists were secured to the desk like the hundreds of times before. Routine reminders weighing heavily on his mindset.

“You trip on the way here?” Pritchard jeered, pointing to his blood covered lips with a pen.

“ _Eat a dick_ , Pritchard.”

His eyes widened, taken aback by James’ willingness to even speak. He wasn’t sure if that was a good sign or not, Thing was, it wasn’t. He was in a grim, dire state of mind. Feeling like he had nothing to lose anymore.

“You just earned yourself a shot, inmate.” Schmidt barked from behind him.

James smirked at Pritchard, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb, to the guards. “Didn’t realize Rikers had a disabled hiring requisite.”

A hard smack to the back of his head, made it knock forward, only widening his grin.

“So, you’re back.” Pritchard started, huffing an irritated breath. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

Stare flicking up, James narrowed his eyes. “I know you have access to my files. You’re well aware of what I did.”

Pritchard let out a loud belly chuckle, wafting his foul, liquor scented breath across the desk. “I just want to hear you say it, Barnes.”

James clenched his jaw. Tilting his head to look down his nose at him. “ _Read. My. File._ ”

“Yeah? Okay.” Pritchard took a long sip of his spiked coffee. A scent James knew so well. Cheap instant coffee powder with a dash of even cheaper whiskey. “Ya know, I was pretty surprised to hear that it was at the service of someone else.”

He dug through his drawer, pulling out a thick file of papers. Flipping it open the looking over the top sheet. “Margaret Everlee.” He stated, looking back up a James. “She’s your little girlfriend right?”

James blinked, keeping his cold stare locked on his shrink. Instantly shutting down at the mention of— _Her_.

“I heard she came to visit you. How did that go?”

Earning himself a bloodcurdling death stare from James. Eyes blown wide now.

Pritchard knew exactly how it went. James was quite the point of gossip with the officers. Especially with his return after over a decade of astounding financial success— he was practically a celebrity in the city, so the staff’s interest was peaked to say the least.

As much as James wanted to rip his cuffs from the desk, dive over and beat Pritchards face until it was a bloody, boney pulp, he held back. He knew they had a solitary confinement cell ready with his name on it from the moment he got back. A cold, concrete hellhole. A second-by-second attack on his soul.

“Don’t want to talk about it?” He pressed.

James observant nature saw right through his therapeutic facade. It was apparent he was just trying to push his buttons and dig up more tales about his transgressions to spread around the prison. Pritchard didn’t care one bit about his wellbeing. Not a speck of concern in him.

“No.” He finally stated. Raspy drawl breaking his streak of silence.

Pritchard chuckled, leaning back in his chair. Creaking under his gelatinous figure. “Stubborn as ever I see…” muttering to himself. “Well, if you don’t want to discuss your current case, we’ll move on to my next topic. I got word today that your friend Brock Rumlow is being transferred over here to max. Apparently he’s been causing quite the trouble over at gen-pop.”

Lips curling a microscopic amount, so small it was missed by Pritchard’s age-related macular degeneration.

Hearing that Rumlow would be within the vicinity should’ve been the cause of some serious uproar by James, but not now. The guy clearly had a death wish and James was more than willing to fulfill those dangerous desires.

“He’s being booked today, so I need you to be on your best behavior.” Pritchard crossed his arms, tugging the thin fabric of his blazer to its absolute furthest stretching point. “You need to keep your goddamn nose down and not do anything stupid.”

James’ brows pinched, surprised by the uncharacteristically helpful advice from him.

“I’m gonna level with you, Barnes. As much as I’d love to see you rot in here until the day you die, you’re probably my least favorite person in the world. I hate seeing your self-congratulatory expression everyday, so keep to yourself and get the fuck out of here.”

There it was. The answer to James’ internal questioning. Pritchard didn’t care if he was rehabilitated. He wanted him gone one way or another. “The feelings mutual.” He grumbled.

Pritchard let out a slow breath from his nostrils, eyeing him. “We’re done here.” He called over to the officers standing stationed behind James.

Cuffs unlocked from the desk, two sets of hands landed on him in one go, lifting him from the chair.

Plodding back to his cell. Through the dilapidated, rusted hallways. Passing by other inmates, being dragged around by more CO’s.

Eyes flashing over to see someone being pepper sprayed and kicked to the floor. Leather boots stomping down over his face, definitely breaking the guy’s nose. Screeches and blood shot out from the unsuspecting prisoner, echoing down the hall.

None of it phased James. He’d seen it all before and then some.

But what came next caught his complete and undivided attention.

_Rumlow_.

He was being onboarded. Just like Pritchard said. Walking to his new cell, still wearing his brown jumpsuit from gen-pop. Head slumped low, glaring right back at James as they passed by each other. He had a disgusting black eye, swollen shut. With a split lip to match.

“Cute little shiner you got there, Rumlow.” James mocked, voice frigid.

Rumlow gritted his teeth, grunting, trying to rip from the grasp of his officers, earning a hard smack in the side of his head with a baton. The loud crunch of his cheekbone made James laugh as he was pulled away.

“I’ll _fucking_ rip you to pieces, Barnes.” Rumlow boomed over his shoulder.

James peeked back around with a devilishly cunning grin. “I’d love to see you try. It’d give me a mighty fine excuse to finally kill you, fuckface.” Voice gruff with homicidal intent.

Guards hardening their grip on him, yanking his cuffs, picking up their pace as they walked towards his cell.

Being forced inside and locked in, the same as everyday. Treated like an animal. Thing was, if you treat someone like an animal, that’s what they become. James’ mentality had shifted. Practically feral with bloodlust now. Holding onto this sanity by the skin of his teeth. A hair away from snapping and going full on American Psycho at this point.

Schmidt uncuffed him through the bars. He rubbed over his wrists. Almost bleeding now from how hard he was ripped from Rumlow.

“That new guy Rumlow really got to you, huh inmate?”

James’ lip twitched, ignoring the condescending tone.

“Ya know, I could help you out with that.” He smirked, digging into his pocket. Pulling out a knife, and extending it through the bars.

Staring down at the glinting silver blade, practically begging James to take hold of it and mince everyone in the place. He fantasized about the sheer amount of hot, sticky blood he’d have on his hands. How _delicious_ the revenge would feel.

Eyes widening at the flawlessly crafted drop point blade. Fingers twitching at his sides, so close to jumping for the weapon being extended to him.

James huffed out a breath, turning away. “Fuck off.”

“You sure? I won’t tell anyone. Come on, just take it.” Schmidt simpered.

The offer was obscenely tempting, but he knew this game all too well. Take a weapon from an officer and they’ll turn right back around and bust you for it. They’ll give you drugs and then threaten to put you in solitary if your family doesn’t meet them in a parking lot with a large sum of cash.

Rikers supplied their inmates with everything they needed to keep them locked up forever. Population holding steady to keep funding the place. It was barely a prison. It was like hell on earth. There was no rehabilitation. No support. No laws. Overrun with drug abuse, corrupt officers, violence, and gang consolidation.

It was the kind of place you had to choose— predator or prey. There was no in between.

All of that considered, James was too smart to fall into the community he was surrounded by. He was above everyone there. Intelligence, wealth, and status giving him a petulant superiority complex.

“I said, _fuck off_.” He repeated, sitting back down on the ice cold floor.

Scmidt stomped off, leaving James to his thoughts.

Mentally plotting a way to kill Rumlow, without taking the blame for it. Years of experience with the law and ample therapy, shifting to a deranged, brainpower based violence.

Giving him everything he needed to take down Rumlow in a way that would be untraceable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday. Along with writing Maggie and James' breakup, I'm now going through my own. Real fun when life imitates art huh? Haha
> 
> Gonna have to find a roommate because New York likes to fuck me so hard with rent. I know it's a personal tangent, SORRY! I'm doing fine though, just hyped to be writing some more💕
> 
> Give me your thoughts and feels about this chapter!!! How are we feeling about this side of James coming back?


	50. Part 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peek at how Maggie is handling the breakup. News flash-- she's not doing well.

“Mags?”

She stared blank faced at the table in front of her.

“ _Maggie_.” Natasha raised her voice slightly, snapping her out of the trance-like state she was in. “What do you think about this one?”

Maggie gave her a confused look, doing a double take down at the slice of sparsely decorated cake patiently waiting in front of her. “Oh, _right_. Sorry.” Picking up her fork, she stabbed a small piece, taking a bite. “It’s good.”

Natasha gave her an exasperated look. “You’ve said that about the last four slices.”

“Cake is cake.” She shrugged.

“Come on, Mags. I need you to help me decide between the lemon or vanilla buttercream.”

She took another bite from each of them, humming to herself. Trying to form some semblance of opinion that Natasha would find adequate to get her off her back. She really didn’t give a fuck either way, but she knew she needed help. “I like both, but more people will probably like the vanilla.”

“Was that so hard?”

“No.” She said with a hollow tone. Keeping her stare down, not wanting to look Natasha in the eye, out of fear she’d know exactly what she was feeling.

Maggie had kept the same cold, distant front since the breakup. Too angry to even process any other emotions. Living her life at a low simmer.

Natasha took a breath, making a flourished check mark on her list of options. “If you didn’t want to come with me, you should’ve said so.”

Maggie frowned at her. Looking at her with bloodshot eyes, sunken in from every kind of exhaustion she felt. “No, it’s not that. I’m happy to help.” She combed her fingers through her unbrushed hair, getting frustrated with herself. The act, a small attempt to literally brush off the gloominess she was constantly consumed by.

“It’s him isn’t it?” Not daring to say James’ name out loud.

“I don’t what you’re talking about.” She retorted coldly.

Maggie was barely functioning since James ended things. She hadn’t gone into work more than a handful of times in the last couple weeks. The place was just another reminder of him. Everything in her life was touched by him. Everything had been molded by him. Sculpted into what it was. There was no escape from the constant memories that were crashing through her mind like a brute force. Destroying everything in their way.

She was doing everything she could to run from her feelings. All she wanted was to rip out her heart and leave it to bleed out behind her.

Going into the day with the hope that assisting with the catering selection would pull her from her spiraling, but it really wasn’t doing much.

Natasha let out a frustrated sigh, completely spent with Maggie’s bitter attitude. It was becoming almost unbearable. Their time spent together wasn’t fun anymore. “You can’t lie to me. I know you’re going through a hard time.”

She shot her a steely glare, eyeing her with a scowl. “I don’t need him anymore. I’m fine.”

Ignoring her retort, Natasha took another bite of cake. “You’re worried about seeing him at the trial, huh?”

“I’m not doing it anymore.” She stated matter-of-factly. “I’m not going to help him after what he said to me.”

Natasha was baffled by her coldhearted nature. She had never seen Maggie be so cutthroat in their entire friendship. She would’ve been proud, but she knew it wasn’t genuine. “Mags, you can’t do that to him. Believe me, I’m all for some petty revenge, but this is his _life_ we’re talking about. He could face some serious time.”

Maggie looked down at her lap, chewing her lip. “It’s not my job to worry about him anymore.”

“Are you being serious right now?” Shifting in her seat, scanning over her face. “He risked his life to save _you_. He risked going back to jail and losing everything he has for you. Don’t be like that. This isn’t you.”

“This _is_ me, Nat. I can’t do it. I can’t sit in front of a jury and defend the man that destroyed my life. Let alone face him.”

Natasha crossed her arms, getting pissed now. “Don’t be an idiot, Maggie. It’s obvious that he just ended things to protect you. He clearly still cares, even if he said he doesn’t.”

Maggie looked up at her. Brows furrowed, jaw clenched.

The expression mimicked James’ classic death stare perfectly. It broke Natasha’s heart seeing just how much he had changed Maggie. How much she was slowly becoming him, now that he was gone. Practically replacing his presence in her life by herself. Whether or not it was for good, she didn’t know. Either way, it heartbreaking to see.

“Just think about it, okay? If not for James, do it for Steve. Because I don’t think he could handle seeing his best friend locked up again.”

“I’ll think about it.” She mumbled.

Natasha smiled softly, rubbing a hand over her back. “They need each other. They’re like brothers. And I know if James missed our wedding, Steve would lose it.”

Maggie’s face fell into her hands, groaning in frustration, before shooting back up. “ _Fuck_. I didn’t even think about the wedding. I’ll have to see him there if he gets out.”

Weaving her hands through her hair, trying to soothe her stress, she looked over at Natasha with panicked eyes. “It’s like our lives are too intertwined to move on. I mean, we’ll have to see each other at every single one of your events. Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries. I’m screwed.”

Her reply wasn’t immediate, taking in her concerns. “What if you tried to be friends?”

“We could _never_ be friends.” Maggie spat. Shutting down the thought before it could even take root in her as a small sliver of hope. She couldn’t handle that for the time being. She had to remind herself it was really over, so she would move on.

“How open minded of you, Mags.” Natasha muttered sarcastically, taking another bite of the cake. Mind still half occupied with the display of food options sitting spread in front of her on the tablecloth.

Maggie rolled her eyes, completely spent from talking about her break up for the hundredth time since it happened. “Whatever. So, what’s next on the list.”

Natasha turned to face her with a cunning smirk. “Wine.”

The server had brought out about ten different options for them to taste. Rolling them all out on a glinting silver bar cart, loading them up onto the table and uncorking each one. They were both given yet another list to mark off as they drank their way through the selection.

Despite the large spit bucket that was provided, both Natasha and Maggie swallowed their ‘tastes’. Getting wine drunk for free with your best friend seemed like the only reasonable way to get over a breakup.

Maggie’s mood instantly felt lighter by her third glass. Giggling over the smallest things with Natasha, most likely annoying the staff with their loud conversation, but not caring enough to settle down.

“I still can’t believe you’re getting married.” She breezed, taking another pull of the rich burgundy from her stemmed glass. Licking her lips clean and running her fingers around the smooth rim.

Natasha snorted. She could hardly believe it herself. “I’m so excited though.” She said thoughtfully. “Steve will be the best husband… and he’s hung like a god, so I definitely won’t mind fucking him for the rest of my life.”

Maggie nearly choked on her wine, coughing into her fist. Sliding the glass back onto the table. “Jesus christ, Nat.” She laughed, peeking over her shoulder.

She shrugged. “I’m not sorry about it.”

“Well, cheers to that.” Maggie lifted her glass, clinking it to hers.

Her mind wandered as she chugged down the rest of her wine. Alcohol making her feel tingly. Thoughts of her nights with James rushing towards her. The lack of physical intimacy was starting to weigh heavily.

She had become fully accustomed to being roughly fucked every day of the week. She couldn’t deny she missed his touch. Feeling empty without him— literally.

Those sexually charged sentiments faded into a tidal wave of anger over her betrayal. Wine intoxication had a quick way of shifting from fun and bubbly to emotional. Something she was being harshly reminded of now.

Natasha could see the fiery look finding its home in her eyes. Picking up quickly on the obvious shift in her mood as she stared glared at her empty glass. “Drink up, Mags.” She pushed another full glass towards her.

“I shouldn’t. If I’m already feeling upset, it’ll only get worse the more I drink.”

Natasha hummed through a mouthful of red. “Mm. That’s why you have to keep going.” She twirled her finger, egging her on. “You only get low if you’re tipsy, but if you push through it, you’ll hit the sweet spot of being numb.”

Maggie laughed through her anger, nodding in begrudged agreement. Gripping the stem of the fresh glass, she tossed the whole thing back in one go. Staring back at Natasha, grinning widely as she slammed it back down on the table. “Wait, are you even keeping track of which wine you like?”

“ _Nope_.” She said zealously, chugging down her own.

After ‘sampling’ a few more wine options, the two of them were picked up by Natasha’s car service that was waiting just outside.

Maggie was taken to her apartment building, stumbling across the sidewalk in her heels, over the melting snow. Winter slowly fading away with the cold, dry month of January. Hobbling up the steep staircase of the complex, she busted through her front door. Foot catching on her rug, making her fall to her couch, cackling to herself.

Her body laid limp to the cushions, eyes drooping. Mid afternoon and she was completely trashed. She would’ve felt guilty, but she had no reason to care anymore. No one was around to keep her accountable. No one to disappoint.

As her eyes started to creak shut, a loud rap of wooden knocks came form her door. She grumbled a few curses under her breath, standing to her feet, looking like a baby deer learning to walk.

When she yanked the door open, she found James’ assistant, Alex standing professionally before her. In one of his classy suits, wearing a soft, but serious expression.

“Hey, Alex.” She slurred, sounding like more of a question than a greeting.

His brows twitched together, small movement invisible to her drunken stare. “Hello, Miss Everlee.”

She glanced down the hall, trying to figure out what was happening, but falling short. “Um, what are you doing here?”

“I have a few deliveries for you.” He stated, in a polite tone. “Would you be able to leave your door unlocked, so I can start bringing them up?”

Maggie’s head tilted, clueless as to what it could be. “Sure. Um…” she shook her head, trying to comprehend what was happening, “do you need a hand?”

Alex gave a tight lipped smile, eyeing her. She was clearly intoxicated and in absolutely no state to be standing, let alone carrying bags up the many flights of stairs. “I think I can manage, thank you.” He spun clean on his heel, marching back down the hallway.

She stood rooted at the spot, dumbfounded. Shrugging to herself, she sat laid back down on her couch, pulling a blanket over herself.

Letting her eyes close again, she passed out cold. Letting the world carry on around her.

~

Maggie’s awoke confused, to a dark room, only illuminated by the soft light from the street shining through her windows. Lights shut off, since the sun was still up when she passed out. Her head ached and her mouth felt parched. She groaned at the mild hangover she felt behind her eyes. Remembering _exactly_ why she hated day drinking.

Slowly sitting up from her couch, her eyebrows jumped at the large amount of suitcases and duffle bags sitting by her door. Stacked high. She stood up, reaching over to flick on one of her ornate vintage lamps.

Remembering vaguely that right before she had fallen asleep, Alex came by with a delivery.

She walked across her creaky living room floor, approaching the pile.

Unzipping one of the bags resting on top of the many suitcases. Her stomach sank when she saw what it was.

It was the beaded, crystal covered periwinkle dress she wore the night of the Gala. Neatly tucked into the woven sack. Tears swam in her vision, before hot droplets fell down her cheeks. She realized exactly what all of it was. Her things. All of her clothing she had kept at James’ house.

Dresses, sweaters, coats, shoes, handbags, makeup. All of it was shipped right back to her— making it perfectly clear what the intentions were. He really was done with her.

She ran from the living room into her room, slamming her door in the process. Sobs wracked uncontrollably through her body as she stood stationed in the middle of her dim bedroom.

Every part of her ached for James. Wanting him to rush back to her and take it all back. But he let her go. He cut her off, leaving her heart bleeding.

Screaming out in pure fury, she grabbed a vase of flowers from her bedside table, throwing it hard across the room. Using all of her strength to destroy something the exact way she had been. Murky, floral water and glass splaying out from the wall, falling over the bed of dripping flowers.

Maggie’s hands clenched by her sides, staring down at the mess, eye twitching.

Huffing out a shocked breath, she realized what she had done. Relaxing every tightly tensed muscle in her body.

_What had she become?_

She was turning into someone she didn’t recognize anymore.

Plopping down onto the edge of her bed, she bundled her duvet around herself, falling onto her side. Sobbing angrily into the bedsheets. Letting them absorb every last drop of her heartbreak.

She cried until she had nothing left to give, until sleep mercifully took her under its wing, lulling her into a world she hoped would be a break from her nightmare that was her own reality. A world of nothingness. A world without heartbreak. Where she could pretend she had never met James.

She welcomed the relief with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Little Miss Maggie is pretty different now. Brash, cold, using foul language. She's subconsciously taken on a lot of James' worst attributes. Trying to hide her pain with anger.
> 
> And oooo BOY does it only get juicer from here.
> 
> Side note... one of my friends is reading this story and asked why I depict James so tall when Sebastian Stan is only six foot-- it's just sexier to me haha
> 
> I imagine him being about six four or five in this story. He's supposed to be maaaassive. Opposed to Maggie's five foot nothing height, their size difference is ridiculous.


	51. Part 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10K HITS?! You're kidding. Wow I love all of you so much. To those of you that are still here and have been since the beginning-- SO MUCH LOVE💕🦋
> 
> BIG trial chapter here. Please don't come for me if it's not realistic. I work in fashion, not law.
> 
> Also, I'm well aware there should be two trials for James' assault of the two men and then Maggie's case, but when I wrote it all out if felt soooo long. So here we are. Just play pretend for me okay?
> 
> xoxo Dyspy

The day of James’ trial came in a flash.

Maggie hesitantly came around to the thought of testifying after her talk with Natasha, but she still didn’t feel ready. There was no way she could be. Not only did she have to relive the most traumatic moment of her life, she would have to face that man that broke her heart. The man that shaped her world, then left it in ruins.

She leaned over her sink, attempting to cover up yet another sleepless night with some heavy concealer. Putting on a mask over her eminent heartbroken exterior. Hoping no one would be able to read what was so clear behind her eyes if she packed on just enough makeup.

It was her third time trying to do her mascara. Stubborn tears, sneaking their way out of her eyes each time, making her have to start over. She inhaled deep through her nose, letting out a puff of carbon dioxide through parted lips to soothe her nerves as she took one last look in the mirror.

She brushed down her pencil skirt, readjusting the white turtleneck under her nude longline coat. Trying to look the part of someone that had their shit together, despite being at the absolute lowest she had ever felt.

Maggie’s phone buzzed beside her with a text from Natasha saying she was outside. She quickly shot back an affirmative response and set off to find her purse. Passing by the pile of suitcases she had refused to acknowledge, she left her apartment.

Natasha and Steve were waiting in his car out front. Planning to head to the trial together, hoping it would lessen Maggie’s anxieties about the day ahead.

“Thanks for picking me up guys.” She exhaled as she hopped into the back seat, buckling her self in as Steve took off.

“No problem, tiny.” He sighed, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

The air was cold. Windows fogged from the heat of the car. Maggie reached over, drawing a little sad face in the condensation, staring at it for a moment, before quickly wiping it away with her sleeve.

Her head leaned back against her seat as she started to think over her points she had to remember when speaking. Foster had coached her through it, going into detail about verbiage to be mindful of when speaking to the judge. Reminding her to keep emotion out of her responses the best she could and speak objectively to keep her sounding credible to the jury.

Steve pulled into the visitor parking lot and the three of them trekked their way over to the courthouse. Walking under the towering stone arches, into the lobby. People in suits were rushing past them, making their way to whatever important thing came next in their days. All of them with determined expressions. In this sea of ambition and planning, contained broken little Maggie. Head slumped down, trying to keep her sanity as she marched towards the impending doom of the trial.

While Steve parted from the ladies to find Foster, Maggie and Natasha made their way to the back waiting room until it was time for Maggie to step onto the floor. It was sure to be quite the wait, so they settled in. Sitting on two of the cushy tweed chairs.

Several awkward minutes passed, before Natasha turned to look at Maggie. “Thank you for agreeing to do this. It means the world to Steve.”

Maggie gave her a silent nod.

Natasha frowned. “How are you feeling?”

She took a moment to respond, not even sure herself. It wasn’t a good feeling that was sunk in her chest, but she didn’t know if there was a word for it. Anxiety, fear, heartache, anger, exhaustion, concern, so she settled for— “Bad.”

Natasha gave her a sorrowful nod. Scanning over her expression, trying to figure out how she could possibly help someone in the state she was living in. “Well, as soon as you give your testimony, we can leave. We’re not going to wait for Steve. We can just take a cab back to my place.”

“That sounds good.” Maggie paused, glancing up at Natasha with a nervousness that was overpowering any other emotion she was trying to convey. “I don’t want to see James.”

“You’re not worried about seeing Loki or Rumlow? They’ll be in there too right?”

She shrugged. “I don’t want to see them either, but I know it’s going to be hard to focus on anything, expect for James when I’m in there.” She took a breath, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. “I’m worried I’ll cry and I’m not supposed to cry.”

Natasha reached over, grabbing her hand. “If you feel like you’re going to cry, just think of me. Imagine me punching James in the nuts.” She joked, wiggling her brows.

A laugh slipped out of Maggie’s pout, momentarily feeling better. “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

The silence filled the room once more. Natasha lounged back in her seat, playing on her phone, swiping through social media and responding to a few emails about wedding plans.

The whole time Maggie, stared at the clock. An entire hour passed and her eyes barely wavered from the minute hand. Glaring at it as it danced its way around the circle of time.

She chewed her lip, tapping her foot. Chest tight with anticipation. Waiting for the dreaded call for her to join the courtroom.

Just as the minute hand made its way back around, the wooden door slowly swung open.

“Miss Everlee?” A lady called through the doorway, making Maggie’s stomach sink. “It’s time.”

She gulped, standing from her seat. Peeking over at her shoulder to Natasha, she gave her a comforting smile and a thumbs up. “You got this, Mags. I’ll see you in there.”

Both sets of heels clicked down the tiled hallway as they made their way to the courtroom door. The lady pushed it open to a room filled with people, but it was dead silent. Every last piece of furniture was a richly stained walnut. From the paneled walls, to the benches. Clean cut lanterns loomed above, brightly lighting the room.

Maggie’s eyes scanned over the group of people crowded into the spectator seats at the back of the room spotting Steve wearing a warm grin. Moving over to the jury box, everyone stared right back at her, judging her character already.

Both Loki and Rumlow were seated at the plaintiff’s table, donning orange jumpsuits and handcuffs. Both of them giving her the most dangerous death stares they could muster.

Despite every set of eyes landing on her, one set hit her like a semi truck driving full speed. The ice blue eyes locked on her petite size. Unwavering. Framed by a couple stray strands of long, dark hair. The ones she knew so so well.

James watched her, stone cold expression locked in place as she was seated at the witness stand.

Maggie chewed her lip as she looked back over to him for a moment, before trying to rip her eyes away. She couldn’t. It was like looking at the sun. It hurt so much, but she couldn’t stop.

“Will the witness please stand to be sworn in by the bailiff.” The judge called out, expectantly waiting for Maggie to stand.

She hesitated, slowly catching on that it was in reference to her. She got up from her seat, brushing down her skirt, as the bailiff approached her stand.

He stopped a foot away from her, with an air that was nonchalant, clearly having done this a hundred times before. “Please raise your right hand.” She complied. “Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

“I do.” She mustered out. Projecting her voice as much as she could before sitting back down in her wooden chair. She saw Natasha enter quietly from the back door, scooting through the benches to sit beside Steve.

The room was quiet with anticipation, waiting for the examination to begin.

Foster whispered something to James, before approaching the stand. He gave her a sharp nod before starting in on her questioning. “Miss Margaret Everlee, will you please tell the jury a bit about yourself?”

She stuttered out a breath, terrified of public speaking. An aspect she hadn’t even considered until now. She gulped, licking her lips. “Um, I’m twenty-five. I live here in New York City, over in Greenwich Village.”

Eyes flicking over to James, searching for a speck of comfort, but he gave her nothing. Simply meeting her anxious stare with a frigid exterior. Realizing what she was doing, getting pissed at herself, she ripped her gaze away, hardening it. “I’m an artist and I own my own gallery.”

“Could you please tell the court how you are connected to this case?”

“I was attacked and kidnapped from my apartment by them.” She nodded her head nervously over to Loki and Rumlow, not looking their way.

“Can you please specify the names of those individuals?”

She chewed her lip. “Brock Rumlow and Loki Laufeyson. They’re the ones that took me.” She met their leers, both of them giving her vicious scowls.

“Thank you. Now, would you please clarify the nature of your relationship with the defendant— Mr. James Barnes.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. Hands shaking in her lap, tucking them between her legs to keep them still. “He w— he was my boyfriend.” She stammered, keeping her gaze off of James.

“How long had you been together before the attack?”

She thought for a moment, trying to count the months in her head. “About nine months.”

“And did Mr. James Barnes ever verbally express any kind of genuine intent to harm either Mr. Laufeyson or Mr. Rumlow?”

“No.”

Foster paced across the floor, thinking over his next question. “Could you explain how you were first acquainted with Mr. Laufeyson and Mr. Rumlow?”

Maggie kept her stare on Foster, not wanting to even look at them. “I had never met Rumlow before he first tried to kidnap me. He attacked me on the street while I was on a coffee break and I was able to break away thanks to a few brave pedestrians helping me.”

The court was already well aware of this event, having discussed it in detail before Maggie entered the room.

She took breath. “I met Loki at James’ office building. I was being commissioned for a few paintings by James and when I was leaving one day, we bumped shoulders.”

“What was the nature of your relationship with him?”

Her brows twisted, not even sure herself. “We had gone on a couple dates. Lunch, coffee, etcetera.” _Etcetera_ being the night he took her to the club, not wanting to recall that memory.

“It was all before I started seeing James, but nothing ever came from it.” She added.

She couldn’t help, but notice how James shifted in his seat out of the corner of her eye, catching her attention. Seeing his jaw tick from across the room at the mention of her time with Loki.

Foster nodded, processing the information. “Could you please tell the court what occurred on the night of December twenty-seventh?”

She swallowed a wad of cottoned saliva, pondering her wording carefully. Taking a breath to calm her nerves. “After I had gone shopping with some friends, I was dropped at my apartment by my driver. I was waiting for James to arrive when my apartment was broken into by Brock Rumlow. He attacked me and I tried to fight back, but Loki shortly followed and shot me with some kind of tranquilizer dart.” She paused, composing herself. Blinking away the tears that crept up on her.

“When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in some kind of abandoned warehouse. Rumlow beat me and cut my cheek with a knife.”

“How long were you there before James showed up at the warehouse?”

Thinking to herself for a moment. “I’m not sure how long I was unconscious, but from the time I woke up to when he got there, it was probably ten or fifteen minutes.”

“Could you tell me what happened after James arrived at the warehouse?”

“My two kidnappers— Loki and Rumlow both pulled out guns. Loki aimed his at my head, while Rumlow aimed at James.” She felt her neck get hot under her thick hair, getting ready to lie under oath.

A feat she knew was terribly illegal, but she also knew if she even mentioned Hydra, she’d be dead. They _all_ did. James, Rumlow, and Loki. None of them would utter a word about their presence that night.

“James shot at Rumlow, making him drop his weapon. Loki was also shot, but as he fell to the floor, he shot me in the shoulder. Next thing I knew, the cops and paramedics rushed in and I was taken to an ambulance.”

“Do you believe Mr. Laufeyson had been attempting to kill you with that shot?”

The plaintiff stood from his seat. “Objection. That’s speculation, your honor.”

“Sustained.”

Foster sighed, stepping forward again. Rewording his intentions. “Did Mr. Laufeyson and Mr. Rumlow both express intent to kill you?”

“Yes. They said they were going to kill me, while James watched, and then kill him.”

The group of spectators starting murmuring amongst themselves, filling the room in a loud hum of interested conversation. Washing over the space like a wave of chatter.

“Order, order.” The judge called, banging the gavel loudly, silencing them.

“Did they express a premeditated plan of action to you?”

She nodded. “Yes. They admitted to following us and waiting for a time to get me alone.”

Foster took a breath, tucking his hands behind his back. “Do you believe they would have killed you, if James had not stopped them?”

“Yes.” She replied quickly. “James saved my life.” Her loveless eyes slid over to him, brows knit. Finding him wearing a slightly softened expression, before snapping it back on his cold mask and averting his eyes, as she followed suit.

Foster walked back over to his table, flipping through his notes briefly before stepping back before approaching the Judge’s bench. “That concludes my examination of Miss Margaret Everlee.”

The judge adjusted some of the paperwork on her desk, sliding it to the side. “If the plaintiff would like to cross-examine the witness, you may now do so.”

Maggie frowned in shock. Foster had mentioned this, but it had slipped her mind. She knew she was in for a bout of tough questions. Foster was there to help her, where as this lawyer wanted her skinned alive.

He approached her stand, eyeing her with the start of a smirk. Picking up on the slight redness of her eyes. “How are you doing today, Miss Everlee?”

The question confused her. “I’m fine.”

He gave a single nod. “Would care to explain to the court why you referred to your relationship with Mr. James Barnes in the past tense?”

Her brows pinched, looking over to Foster for help. “W— what?”

“Would you like me to repeat the question?”

“No, no.” She shook her head, in response to him, but also out of shock. “Um, we aren’t together anymore.”

He hummed as he walked in a tight circle, towards the jury. “Tell me, had Mr. Barnes ever been violent with you?”

Maggie peeked over to James, to find him seething. She could practically see the steam rolling off of him. His eyes went a shade darker. Staring down the attorney. Bulky, tattooed fists clenched on the table. Cuffs tightening around his wrists.

“No, _never_.”

He stepped up closer to her, looking at her intently. “Did he ever raise his voice? Threaten you?”

“Objection.” Foster stood. “Questions are irrelevant to the case.”

“Overruled.” The judge called back.

The attorney stared intently at Maggie, waiting for her response.

“No, he was always good to me.” It pained her to admit that he really had been an incredible boyfriend, up until he ended things.

He paced back over towards the jury, talking to Maggie from over his shoulder. “Are you aware of Mr. Barnes’ past criminal record?”

“Yes.” She responded shortly, she herself now getting angry with him.

“Would you like to share with the courtroom what you know?”

Maggie looked down to her lap. “He was a convicted murderer.”

“And would you say, he has the usual traits of a murderer?”

“I don’t understand.” She said, frowning.

He sighed. “I’ll rephrase the question. Is Mr. Barnes an overly violent person?”

She didn’t respond immediately. Knowing this question was intended to be damaging to James. He was trying to make him out to be a dangerous sociopath that used unnecessary force to take down Loki and Rumlow.

“Only when he needs to be.” She stated clearly. “I believe the force he used to save me from _your_ clients was necessary. If anything, it was less than most people would’ve used. He showed self-restraint and growth by shooting them where he did.”

Her voice held conviction. Keeping her words strong. Leveling with him, making it clear she saw right through his attempts. “He easily could’ve killed both of them, but he didn’t. He showed them mercy when they deserved none.”

The attorney was taken aback by her self-assured response.

“I was bound, beaten, and cut by those men.” She pointed a finger at Loki and Rumlow. “I walked away from that night with a cracked rib, a dislocated jaw, and a bullet wound. _Your clients_ were the ones that were violent. They had been planning to commit double homicide after a long bout of stalking and then a brutal kidnapping. I think a simple shot to the knees was the least he could do to save me.” She glared at him, making him eat his words.

He swallowed, giving a rushed nod. “That concludes my cross examination, your honor.”

The bailiff approached Maggie, helping her down from the stand and walking her to the side door. She gave one last look James’ way as she strode across the wooden hardwood floor. Giving him a piercing scowl.

His head was strained down, watching her with a fixed stare, staying locked until the very last second.

~

“I’m _so_ proud of you, Mags.” Natasha gushed, rushing up to her from down the hallway and wrapping her in a big hug.

Maggie could feel her heartbeat in her skull. Adrenaline still coursing through her veins from her outburst at the cross-examination. She ran her fingers through her hair, in a state of disbelief. “I can’t believe I said all of that, Nat.”

“It was fucking _badass_. You put that asshole right in his place.”

“Well, he was trying to paint James as this violent monster.” She wiped her clammy hands down her skirt. “As angry as I am with him, he’s not that guy anymore. I saw it the night at the warehouse. I thought he was going to kill them, but he didn’t.”

Natasha smiled proudly down at her. “Well, it’s all over now. Let’s go back to my place and we can relax while we wait for the verdict.”

“Okay.” Maggie huffed, as Natasha wrapped an arm over her shoulders. Walking down the hall together.

They stepped out onto the sidewalk, waiting patiently for a cab to pass by. Maggie couldn’t think about anything, but James. The way his face expressed sparse bits of emotion every time their eyes locked. Knowing him well enough to see the reaction behind his eyes as he stared back at her, but she had no idea what it was. All she knew was that it was intense.

Natasha hailed a cab and it slowly swerved over to the curb. Hopping in each side, she barked out her address and the car took off.

The drive was short. They probably could’ve walked, but the weather was still a bit too frigid for that.

Making their way up a hundred feet in the air to their penthouse, Maggie was thankful for the warmth of the heater. She stripped from her bulky coat and plopped down onto the huge couch in their recessed living area.

Natasha brushed by her, extending a glass of a clear liquid. Maggie took it, giving it a sniff and instantly cringing at the harsh alcoholic burn in her nostrils. Tequila. “Nat, I don’t want this.” She objected.

“Yes you do.” She countered. “Drink up, babe.”

“Do you have wine or something instead?”

Natasha gave her a warning look, making her clamp her mouth shut. She lifted the glass to her lips, downing it in one go. Shaking her head in a cringe as she slid the empty tumbler onto the coffee table.

The two of them sat there for a long time. Mostly in silence.

As much as Maggie didn’t want to admit it, the drink did help calm her. Burning liquor in her belly, pushing away her nerves.

Just as the silence started to weigh heavy, the front door swung open. Maggie twisted in her seat, to face Steve walking in.

“What happened, babe?” Natasha called over, just as eager as Maggie was to hear the verdict.

Steve chuckled. “Can I have a minute? I _just_ walked in the door.”

He shed off his long coat, hanging it up on the hook. Taking his time, moving to the couch, undoing his tie as he walked over. Sitting down beside Natasha, he landed a kiss on her cheek. “Okay,” he sighed, “so, the jury landed on a verdict a lot quicker than anticipated.”

Maggie leaned forward, listening in.

“James was sentenced to ninety days in prison. It’s not quite ideal, but it’s a whole lot better than the ten years he was facing.” He said in a serious tone, following it with a forced smile.

“ _Oh, thank god_.” Natasha groaned, relaxing back in her seat.

Maggie felt a wave of relief wash over her, releasing the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “So three months?”

“Yes. I’m hoping he can refrain from his _usual_ antics when he’s in prison and maybe he can get out even sooner, but only time will tell. ” He said anxiously.

Glancing back up at Maggie, his expression changed. “Maggie, I need to express how profound your testimony was. Your words were the absolute deciding factor for the jury. I’m sure of it.” His voice was genuine, making it clear just how strongly he felt.

“Well, I couldn’t just let the other attorney paint James as the villain. He saved me and spared both Loki and Rumlow their lives.”

Steve nodded. “That factor did speak volumes to the court. I’m sure James is incredibly thankful for your candor today along with your discretion about Hydra.” His voice had an edge at the mention of the organization. “I apologize you had to withhold information like that.”

“I understand why I had to, Steve. It would do more harm than good to bring them into this.”

“Still, it meant a lot.” He smiled.

Natasha tilted her head to look at him. “Wait, what happened to Loki and Rumlow?”

“Right,” Steve started, “they’ve both been given life sentences. They’re in a world of hurt considering the substantial amount of charges against them. Along with everything they did to you, Foster dug up some more dirt on them. Rumlow obviously has all of his crimes from his time with Hydra, but it turns out, Loki had been committing quite a bit of fraud in his company before James took it over.”

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Wow. So, they’re both going to be in prison until they die?”

“More or less. Things can happen… I mean, I saw it firsthand with James but, I doubt you’ll have to worry about them ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how badass Maggie was shutting down the attorney??? I feel like a proud mom.
> 
> I'm really starting to crack how I want this shit to play out. I've had such a hard time trying to curb my own need for petty angst and finding some kind of resolution, but I think I've got it figured out.
> 
> More to come tomorrow💕


	52. Part 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much substance in this one. Just laying down some groundwork for James, so we can get to the good shit.
> 
> I'm sure ya'll are getting so sick of waiting for James and Maggie to see each other, but it's not going to happen for a couple more chapters. I promise it's coming.
> 
> This is just me trying to reinforce just how much this whole situation has fucked them up.

Since the trial, James’ demeanor changed completely.

  
Seeing Maggie reminded him of just how much he wanted to live a free life. He knew he couldn’t be with her, but that didn’t change the fact that he at least wanted to be breathing the same air as her. Looking out at the same moon and stars every night. The closer he could get the better.

She had been so strong giving her testimony. _Such a good girl_ , he thought to himself. It was all that was replaying in his mind the entire time. Such a good girl. Such a good girl. Keeping his expression cold, so she couldn’t see how much she was impacting him. Although he couldn’t be with her, he felt that she was still his in some fucked up way.

Thing was, all of that flew out the window when she flashed him that formidable scowl on her way out of the courtroom. She wasn’t his anymore and he was instantly reminded of that. She was independent. Maybe even better off without him.

James had lost his bravado since being sentenced to serve ninety days. Sure, it was better than the ten years he could’ve been facing, but it wasn’t exactly ideal.

Seventy-four more days to spend in that godforsaken island of concrete and pain. It had been just over two weeks. He had been counting. Carving tally marks in his cell with a piece of discarded rubble from when he ripped his bunk off of the wall.

They gave him absolutely nothing to fill the hours upon hours sitting in deafening silence. Thoughts of Maggie consumed him. Wishing more than anything that he could be there to protect her. Spiraling when he thought about what other men could be doing to her at the moment. He had punched the concrete wall of his cell so many times, leaving his knuckles constantly covered in bloody cuts. Bones nearly peeking out. Realizing he’d desperately need his tattoos touched up once he was out.

Most inmates got books or craft supplies to keep themselves occupied while in their cells, but not James. The only solace he got from his cell was his time in the yard.

He stood in the blocked off section with the most unstable, violent criminals. Surrounded by chainlink fencing, away from the other prisoners. Each of them with shackles around their wrists and ankles. Some of them with mouth masks if they were biters.

James was leaning back on the fence, breaths turning to silvery puffs in the bitter air, staring blank faced at nothing in particular. Focusing on the fresh feeling of the winter air filling his lungs. Fucking sick of the stale, recycled air of the facility.

Trying to block out the demented chatter of the lunatics surrounding him. The few times he listened in, it felt like an acid trip, the way they would jump from topic to topic. Prattling on about their hallucinations or the government or their violent acts. Muttering children’s rhymes. Never making a speck of sense.

He knew he didn’t belong in there. He wasn’t crazy— at least, not like _they_ were.

Ice blue eyes shifting out to scan the yard. The other inmates were wandering around, playing basketball, or a game of cards at the tables. Everyone was bundled up in the pedestrian coats they were provided. Too thin to block out the frosty wind, but better than nothing. With winter stubbornly taking its time fading away, the snow had melted away on the concrete, but stayed put on the grass surrounding the yard.

Scanning stopped short when James saw Rumlow. He was pacing back and forth by himself, head tucked into the popped collar of his coat. It was apparent he had something on his mind.

James rested his head up against the frozen metal of the fence, like he was trying to read his mind. Thinking if he was able to get close enough, he could hear his thoughts.

“Get the _fuck_ back, inmates.” A CO shouted, kicking the fence, making James step back with a glower.

The two officers were lugging a new prisoner into the enclosed area, wearing the same shackles as everyone else inside. He looked young. No older than twenty-two. His hair was wildly unbrushed. Unruly black curls matted together. He was average build, but his features were sunken in. Skin shockingly pale. It was blatantly clear he had quite the experience with drugs of some kind.

The guy wore a scowl like a mask, eyes unresponsive. Expression very much mirroring James’.

He was shoved into the enclosed area, gate locked behind him. Another man inside, like a can packed with sardines. Resting his back up against the fence, he observed the crowd of crazies with dark irises. Like shark eyes. Peeking up at James, standing beside him with an irritated expression.

“So, what’s your deal?” He muttered.

James was caught off guard by the attempt at conversation. No one dared speak to him, let alone look at him. It was obvious he was brand new. He glanced down at him with a stoic expression. “Excuse me?”

“I mean, why are you in this loony bin? You seem too uptight to be in here.” He held his cuffed hands to his mouth, blowing hot breath over them.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” James said lowly, turning back to face forward.

The kid chuckled. “The names Eddie.”

_Definitely new._ No one went by first names at Rikers. “Barnes.”

“You run this place, Barnes?”

James’ eyes narrowed, looking back at him. “Why, you wanna get on my good side?”

“Nah, I’m just trying to get a check on the vibe.”

“There is no ‘ _vibe_ ’.” He stated with an edge. “I keep to myself and people that try to fuck with me rarely live long enough to regret it.”

Letting out a hum, he turned to give James a once over. “Let me guess, you’re a white collar killer.”

James was taken aback by his perceptive nature. Eddie clearly had some kind of brain on him. He wasn’t stupid or deranged like most of the other men slumped into the max security group. Ignoring his question, he tilted his head back. Uninterested in continuing a dialogue with him.

“How many people did you kill?” He pressed.

“I highly suggest you shut the fuck up.”

“Wanna know what I did?” He asked with a grin.

James rolled his eyes, barely keeping a grasp on the sliver of patience he held in himself.

“I killed my dad.” Flashing a wide grin. “I cut him up _real_ small and put the pieces in a blender. Then I dissolved the gut smoothie in acid. Almost got away with it too.”

James’ lips curled, realizing the normal front the kid put on was really just that— a front.

“I hated him since I was a baby, but then I started hearing this voice talking about how I had to kill him. And I know it was just the guys that make the frequencies, man. They’re bad news. They’re putting this shit in my head.”

Face contorting into a confused expression, trying to figure out what Eddie was even trying to say. Coming up short. James didn’t have any fucking clue what he was on about, but that wasn’t worth wasting time over. He had found a deranged freak that he would use like a pawn in his sadistic game.

Instantly coming up with a plan in his disturbingly ingenious mind. “You know who’s in charge of those frequencies here?”

His black eyes widened, whipping around to face James. “Who?”

James pointed a thick, inked digit across the yard, over to his old associate, still pacing frantically.

“Him.”

~

Across town, where the world was still carrying on without James, Maggie was at her gallery.

She had been painting up in her office, working on a new commission for one of her international clients between her duties down in the lobby.

Even with an apron wrapped over her blouse and slacks, she was still being extremely careful with the oil paints. Mindful that if she even got a speck on her clothing, it would ruin the garment forever.

Painting had been hard for Maggie since the split. Her work looked different than before. Darker. Intense. The entire debacle had pulled out a side she didn’t know she had. Hands involuntarily reaching for the ivory black, burnt umber, and plum, rather than the blush and vermillion she usually favored. But always always _always_ avoiding blue.

Her brush strokes were broad and aimless. Rarely having a vision in mind. Letting her movements flow until something that was almost nightmarish formed. At first she was fighting it, but not anymore.

Maggie’s clients were always pleasantly surprised by her newer works. Finding the mysteriously grim nature of them intriguing and seductive.

Standing back and admiring her canvas, she smirked to herself. Satisfied with the result of her artistic inclination of the day.

After she pulled her apron off of herself, she strode down the long hallway to rinse her hands off. Scrubbing away stubborn flecks of paint.

Carefully hiking down the spiral staircase, to the second floor. She scanned the room, ensuring her staff was working well with customers. Everyone seemed to be happily discussing purchases with an associate, so she made her way down to the empty lobby on the first floor, stepping over to the front desk.

Flipping through the transaction spread for the day, scanning over the names and profits. _Up on the hour,_ she thought to herself gladly.

“Is that a little Margaret I see?” Came a familiar voice.

Maggie snapped her head up to find August waltzing towards her front he back of the lobby. “August? What are you doing here?”

He smiled smugly, playing with the golden chain around his neck. “Stopped by to check out the competition.”

She arched a brow, giving him a once over. “Is that so?”

August hummed to himself. “How has business been?”

“Booming.” She stated cooly.

“Good for you, Margaret.”

She gave a forced smile, endlessly annoyed by his presence, but not wanting to be blatantly rude. “How have you been?”

“You mean since your scary boyfriend assaulted me?” August rested his hands on his hips. “Never better.”

Maggie nodded. She knew that was a big fat lie. There had been talk in the industry about his gallery closing soon. It was barely staying afloat since she was let go.

August spun on his heel, tilting his gaze back to admire the room, like he hadn’t already taken it all in. “Nice place. Did he buy it for you? James right?”

Jaw clenching, her stare darkened. “Yes.”

He frowned in thought. “You know, I read about him in the news last week. He’s been incarcerated, correct?”

Maggie stayed silent. Giving him absolutely nothing.

“Shooting two men?” His eyes widened in a mocking way. “The ones that kidnapped you.” He added.

She blinked at him, keeping up her steely front. “Why are you bringing this up?”

“Just found it interesting. I had no idea you’re dating a _mass murderer_.” August shrugged. “How have you been faring since he’s been locked up again? Must be pretty tough be in love with someone as sick as him.”

“We aren’t together anymore.” Maggie stated. Voice empty of all emotion.

August outright laughed. “I see you’re still just as pathetic, Margaret. Not even someone as psychotic as him could want you.”

Her eyes narrowed, rounding the front desk to stand right beside him. “What was that?”

“I said you’re pathetic. The only reason you even got your gallery was because of _him_. And now you don’t even have the man to go with it.”

Maggie let out a humorless chuckle, stalking towards him. Face fading into a dark glare. “Funny how that worked out huh?” Hoping he would keep going. Part of her finding the anger she felt absolutely tantalizing.

August’s smile fell from his face. “Yes.” He said, with not a crumb of arrogance in his tone. Voice wavering with nervousness at her odd behavior.

“You know what’s even funnier?” She asked. “The fact that your business is now falling apart without me. The fact that you’re about to go bankrupt. The fact that even though mommy and daddy set you up for so much success, you’ve still run your business to the ground.”

He pulled an enraged frown. “How dare you speculate that.”

“It’s not speculation, August. We both know it’s true. People talk.” She shrugged.

“You know what’s also _not_ speculation?” He leaned in close to her. “The fact that you slept with a killer so he would fund your pitiful attempt at an interesting life.”

His words made her see red. Without thinking, she lifted her hand bring it hard across his cheek with a deafening _slap_. Her eyes widened a smidge at her action, looking back down at her hand.

Forcing a glare back over her features, she looked at August. Standing absolutely shocked, touching his scorching hot skin, now pink from the slap. “Now get the fuck out of my building.”

Standing still, watching August storm out, Maggie let her actions sink in.

When you dance with the devil, he doesn't change. The devil changes you.

And no expects an angel to set the world on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited to see how James manipulates Eddie???
> 
> I was honestly so shocked I wrote that scene with Maggie and August. I had no idea where it was going and then the slap came out of no where lol
> 
> Also, check the reference to James' statement he made to Loki in Ch. 13 being reused by Maggie now. God, she's becoming a mini James Barnes. Thing is, she doesn't realize how much of a mask it really is.
> 
> Okay, love y'all. Sound off💕


	53. Part 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, baby. Delicious violent revenge time.
> 
> TW: Death, violence, and gore.
> 
> We love to see it.
> 
> Also, I really didn't feel like making a mood board today, I'm sleepy lol

James spent every day at the yard, talking Eddie up. Giving him small comments here and there to egg him on.

Three more weeks down. Halfway through his sentence.

James kept his head down, following orders, never causing a scene. He even went to counseling a handful of times and gave Pritchard fake bits of information, so he felt like he was actually getting somewhere with him.

Every single day was endlessly painful for James. Every single minute spent behaving so submissive when he was anything but. He was the kind of man that wanted— no, _needed_ to live by his own fruition. Taking orders wasn’t something that was in his nature. But he was doing it. He had to work his fucking ass off everyday to show improvement, so he could get out early.

There had already been ten days shaved off of his sentence for his behavior. He didn’t have to be shackled down to every open surface. He was able to workout in the gym again. _Progress_.

James avoided Rumlow at all costs to not raise suspicion. If he saw him in the showers, he would make up some excuse to step out of line. He would sit on the opposite side of the dining hall. He would even turn his head when they passed in the hallway. All of this culminating to what came now.

He had been waiting anxiously for the move to the yard, staring blank faced at the floor, tapping his inked fingers over his muscular thigh as he sat leaned up against the cold wall of his cell.

There were no clocks around, but he knew it was getting close to time.

Just as he thought, the sound of heavy footsteps came marching down the hall towards his cell. Growing louder and louder the closer they came. A small smirk twitched his lip, glancing down to his shoe. The sole of it ripped back, right below his toes. Straightening his face back out just as Schmidt came into view.

“Yard time, inmate.” He nodded. “Let’s go.”

Being cuffed through the bars, only his wrists this time, he stepped out.

Trudging side by side, matching each other’s pace as they headed down to the yard door. James slowed down just a smidge, slamming hard into the back of Schmidt's shoulder with his own. Knocking the two of them to the floor with his heavy weight. James let himself fall down hard on his side, since his hands were otherwise occupied.

  
“What the _fuck_ , inmate?”

James shook his head, pushing himself back up so he was sitting on the linoleum. He looked at his shoe, falling off of his foot. “These _fucking_ shoes are falling to pieces.” He spat, anger directed at himself. “I need a new pair.” He explained, lifting his foot to show Schmidt the sole was practically falling off.

He gave him a knowing look. “Just get the fuck up and be careful next time. You take me down with you again, I’ll give you a shot.”

James gave a stoic nod as he stood to his feet, but inside he was _elated._

What Schmidt didn’t see was that James hands went straight for his key ring. Swiftly unclipping it from his obscenely packed belt, then shoving it into his waistband. Fucking imbecile saw nothing.

Once James was packed back in with the other psychos outside, he slowly wandered over to Eddie. Taking his sweet time. The kid had his nose pressed to the fence, glaring at Rumlow. He had developed quite the obsession with the guy since James planted the seed in his brain. Not even needing to say much to him anymore, just letting him create his own theories.

“Eddie.” James greeted.

“Hey, Barnes.” His eyes stayed locked on Rumlow, not even needing to look over to know who stood beside him.

He eyed him, trying to gauge if he really was ready for it. “What’s going on?”

“He’s doing it again.”

James frowned, peeking over to follow his gaze. Rumlow wasn’t even doing anything. He was sitting at a table alone, with his head down on the surface. Just resting his eyes probably.

“What’s that?” He asked.

“He’s contacting them. I can tell. That’s why he sits like that. He’s gonna come after me.” Eddie babbled, deranged as ever.

“What are you gonna do about it?” James pried with his usual raspy, calm, but curious voice.

Eddie shook his head, with a determined expression. “I need to kill him. They told me I have to.”

Humming through a nod, James fought back a smile. Stepping away, moseying over to the gate of the enclosed space. His head whipped around casually, checking that there were no eyes on him.

Tucking his hand through the links of the fence, he undid the padlock with the wide, golden key he had been scoping out for weeks. Knowing exactly which one went to it. Really, he knew what every last key on the ring went to.

Shoving the ring back into his waistband, he crept back over to Eddie. Leaning down, close to his ear. “I think it’s time.” Keeping his voice eerily soft.

Extending his giant, tattooed hand, holding a razor in his palm. He had found it the week before while in the shower. It was tucked into a crack in the wall, between two bricks. Like a gift from the heavens.

Eddie’s eyes widened at the sight, eagerly taking it from him. He looked up at James with stars in his eyes. Like he was a god— when in reality he was the fucking Devil. Having left the depths of hell to wander the earth.

“If you tell _anyone_ I helped you, the frequencies will come back.” James threatened, speaking Eddie’s language in a gravely serious tone. “It was the voices that told you to do this.”

He flashed a deranged smile, shaking his head zealously. “It _wasn’t_ you, Barnes. They’ve been telling me to do this since I saw him.”

James smiled to himself, more than pleased with he response from his pawn. “Try the gate.” He stated smugly, nodding slightly over his shoulder.

Eddie’s shark eyes lit up, as his smile faded away. Determined expression washing over his sickly features. Spinning clean on his heel, crunching over the asphalt, he stomped over to the gate. Tilting his head to see that the padlock was dangling from the latch.

In one quick movement, he ripped off the lock and pushed his way out of the closed space.

At an instant, he was in a dead sprint, rushing straight to Rumlow. His head was still slumped over, forehead resting on the table’s surface.

Eddie stood behind him, grabbing a fistful of his hair and lifting him up. Rumlow jolted away, turning to face him. “The fuck do you want, freak?” He spat.

The kid peeked over his shoulder to see officers running towards him. He flipped the razor between his fingers, slitting Rumlow’s throat with one swift slice. Deep enough that he would surely be dead in a minute. An obscene amount of thick, hot blood gushed from his neck. Staining the orange, a deep red. Hiccuped breaths gurgled from his esophagus. Inhaling his own blood. Choking on it.

A group of officers knocked Eddie down to the asphalt, face hitting the hard surface with a loud crunch. They were apoplectic. Beating him senseless. Binding his hands behind his back, while six different batons were pelting over his body. Authoritative voices raining down insults and threats.

The entire time, James stood stationary at his spot. Ice blue eyes locked in on the altercation. Devilish grin finding its way over his pink lips.

Everyone else in the cage had dispersed once Eddie opened the gate, sprinting around the yard. Enjoying the wide space at their disposal for once. Sure enough, the violent concoction of gen-pop and the psychopathic max-security inmates mixing together, turning into a full-on riot.

Nearly every last officer in the prison had rushed out to the yard, trying to round everyone up, pulling men off of each other, locking them down, beating the shit out of them. Along with getting Eddie out of there and medical handling Rumlow’s dead body.

All of this chaos ensuing before him, but James just stood rooted at the spot— enjoying the show. He wished he had popcorn.

Once the whole debacle was settled out on the yard, James was escorted back to his cell. On the way, subtly slipping Schmidt’s keyring back on his belt loop under the guise of bumping into him because of his destroyed shoe. To which Schmidt oddly countered with ‘ _I’ll find you a new pair_ ’ not out of kindness, but because he didn’t want to be scooping up his muscular, two hundred pound prisoner every time he walked him anywhere.

“I can’t fucking believe that kid took Rumlow down.” Schmidt muttered. “You sure you didn’t have a hand in this?”

James gave him his most convincing broken stare. “I wish. I just don’t have the gumption for that shit anymore. I’m trying to get out of here as fast as I can.”

Schmidt snorted out a laugh, more than loving the weak sound of his voice. He was much too stupid to realize it was an act. That factor aside, he didn’t want to believe it was an act. It was much too pleasing to hear the hulking, formidable bad boy of Rikers knocked down a peg.

As the two of them rounded the last hall, James glanced down at Schmidt. “Speaking of getting out of here, do you know if Pritchard is free at the moment?”

“I’m not sure, but I can check.” He pulled out his radio, barking into it to see if anyone was with Pritchard. When he got the tip that he was currently between sessions, they marched past James’ cell to his office.

When they walked in, Pritchard was screwing the cap back onto a flask, quickly pulling it out of sight when he saw James and tucking it into his drawer. “What’s going on? I thought we were meeting tomorrow, Barnes.”

James shook his head. “I need to talk to you now.”

Letting out an irritated chuckle, he gestured to the chair for him to take a seat.

Schmidt shoved him forward, pushing him down to his seat. Leaving his cuffs free from the surface. James realized just how easy it would be for him to dive over the desk and strangle Pritchard with his bare hands. Suffocate every one of his breaths that dared to fly out, snapping his neck with the sheer force of his grip.

Ripping himself from his delectable homicidal fantasy, he looked up with a serious expression as Schmidt stepped back, resting up against the door. “I want to request a reduced sentence.”

Pritchard’s brows jumped. “You’re kidding right?”

“Not at all.”

He uncrossed his arms, reaching over to take a swig of his cocktail— not even going to call it coffee because it _wasn’t_. “Well, you have been showing a lot of progress. Why ask now?”

Schmidt cleared his throat. “Rumlow got killed in the yard about ten minutes ago.”

Pritchard frowned in interest. “So, now that your work is done, you want out?”

James was shocked by his observant inclination. Usually it felt like he was talking to a fucking dog when he was in there. “No. I had nothing to do with that. I told Schmidt that I honestly wished I was the one to do it, but that’s not me anymore.”

He sighed, trying to appear genuine. “To be frank, seeing that kind of violence really put things into perspective for me. Usually I would’ve loved seeing that shit go down, but not today. It felt twisted and that’s when I realized that I’m done with this place. I’ve been rehabilitated.” _A fucking lie._

“You’ve helped me, Pritchard. I know we don’t see eye to eye, but I can’t deny you’ve had an effect on me.” _An even bigger fucking lie._ “You’ve done what the most expensive shrinks in the city couldn’t.” Stroking his ego.

James was using every bit of strength he had not to wretch at his own words. Pritchard was the worst therapist he had ever seen. He didn’t even know how he got the position. Hell, James could’ve done his job better than he did. The guy was a fucking _moron_.

Pritchard let a smile slip, having absolutely no idea how much deceit was being laid out before him. Thing was, James was in for the long-con. He had been meticulously showing small bits of growth over the last month. Giving all of the staff small slivers of confidence here and there. His ingenious, but sociopathic mind working in overdrive to perfect his facade.

“I’ll see what I can do.” He gave James a once over. “We can try to get you a hearing for next week. I suggest calling your lawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did it ya'll. Our mans is scary smart. Albeit, a manipulative sociopath... but still smart.
> 
> I've been getting such mixed reviews from all of you, I'm dead. Either you love or hate the angst, but hey, I'm gonna write how I want and I find the drama DELICIOUS😂
> 
> How are we feeling about this one? Lemme know💕


	54. Part 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting so late! I usually try to get it up before the sun goes down, but some shit came up.
> 
> Brooding, emo boy James here.
> 
> ~MISS YOU! by CORPSE~ is such a vibe for James right now. HIGHLY recommend listening to it. You don't have to listen to it while you read, but it's *chef's kiss* for his current state of mind.

Steve was leaned up against his Mercedes, waiting patiently as James was walked through the gates. The lapels of his coat popped up, to keep him warm from the chilly breeze. Winter was coming to an end, but the cold weather pressed on.

His head snapped over to find James stalking towards him. Wearing his ruined suit and jacket from the night of the kidnapping, all those months ago. Priceless fabric crusted with oxidized blood, turned black. With Maggie’s blood. The thought of that night soaked deep into his clothing, forcing him into a haunted mood from the second he pulled them on.

Head held high for his first steps back into the free world, swaggering on the promise of life, but his face was unchanging. Expression made of marble like always. Like nothing could make a single muscle twitch out of place. Not even seeing his best friend waiting to take him away from the hellhole he had been locked in.

No matter how glad he was to be out, all he could think about was Maggie. She wasthe only person he wanted to see waiting for him.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve greeted warmly.

James gave him a silent nod.

“How are you doing?” He inquired, eyeing him warily. Steve knew all too well how much prison impacted James’ state of mind. Although it wasn’t even close to as long as the last time he was locked up, he could tell he wasn’t functioning normally.

“I could use a stiff drink.”

Steve chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “Come on, pal.”

The two of them hopped into the car and Steve whipped away from the curb. He reached into the back seat, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove. Bringing his arm back around, he clutched a bottle, dropping it in James’ lap. A Royal Salute scotch whisky. Roughly thirty grand if his memory served him well— which it did.

James yanked off the cork with a deep _thunk_ , tilting it to his lips and chugging down a few pulls. Spicy burn, scalding the inside of his throat in the best way. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth filling his belly. “Fucking _shit_ , I needed that.”

Steve laughed, slamming on the gas, picking up his speed as the engine roared. “Where to, Buck? We could do dinner if you want? A three star Michelin on me.” He offered.

“I actually have some business to attend to.”

He looked over at him in disbelief. “Really? You want to work your first night back? I’ve had things handled, Bucky. There really shouldn’t be much for you to do.”

“Not for Buchanan Barnes.” He shook his head, taking another pull from the bottle. “Personal business. I have plans to see a friend.”

Steve frowned, considering. “Do I wanna know?”

“Probably not.” James said simply, staring straight ahead.

They zoomed across the river, winding through the city streets over to the Upper East side. Steve parked on the curb, following James into his house.

Taking his elevator to the fifth floor. Steve moved to the living room, while James hiked up to the master suite to take his first decent shower in months.

He stripped off his crunchy suit, tossing it straight in the garbage bin. He set the water as hot as he could, turning on the steam to the highest level. Lathering designer Jo Malone soaps over his tattooed muscles and greasy hair, washing away his time in the grime filled prison.

He closed his eyes, resting his hands on the cold tile of his shower, drooping his head down. Letting the scalding waterfall stream over his hair. Inhaling the scents of the fogged air. Replacing the stale breath in his lungs with designer fragrance.

Tortured mind swirling with thoughts of Maggie like always. No matter what he did, she was always there. Lurking in the back of his brain. Leaving a slight influence on all of his actions. She had imprinted on his soul, leaving him marked with her touch.

Stepping out of the shower, after a painfully long amount of time. Skin still scorching from the hot water. He moved to his closet. Dressing in one of his Armani suits. Midnight black. Just how he liked. Padding over to find the most expensive pair of shoes he owned. He wanted to feel himself again. Never wanting to wear another goddamn orange jumpsuit in his life.

His blue eyes caught on a pair of nude Jimmy Choos. A minuscule size thirty five. _Maggie’s size._ The muscle in his jaw twitched. Staring frozen at the shoes. They were taunting him. Pushing him deeper into the dark mood he was in. _Straw that broke the camel’s back_.

Letting out a heavy breath through his flared nostrils, he lunged over, slamming his fist into the wall. Crushing into the mahogany paneling. Splintering the custom crafted wood with his semi truck of a hand. He roared loudly, shredding his vocal cords, punching into the split wood again and again. Overwhelmed with pain. Trying to get rid of it the only way he knew how.

The closet door busted open as Steve stormed in. Grabbing James by the shoulders, he ripped him away from the wall. “ _Bucky_ , calm the _fuck_ down.” He yelled, disappointed, but not surprised by his antics. He absolutely no stranger to how James behaved, but it still wasn’t easy to see.

James stood there, glaring back at him. Eye twitching with the tension he held in his core. Trying to bring it to a low simmer.

“What’s going on?” Steve demanded.

“I asked my assistant to get rid of everything Margaret had left here, so I wouldn’t be reminded of her.” He nodded to the small pair of heels sitting neatly among his shoes.

Steve followed his gaze, looking down at them. “Bucky, its _shoes_. Are you really getting that worked up over this?”

James let out a breath, fading out of his clouded rage. Pressing his palms over his eyes. “I know it’s stupid. I just… haven’t let myself fully process, I guess. I thought I did, but being out makes it feel real. I have to walk where she walked. I have to _live_ where our relationship started.”

“I understand, but tone it down, okay?” His eyes slid down to James’ hand finding his inked knuckles covered in bloodied splinters.

“I’m trying.” James asserted, running his hand through his wet hair. “I’m going _fucking_ _mad_ without her, Steve.”

He crossed his arms, frowning at him. “Then call her. She’s not exactly doing well either.”

“I can’t. We just can’t be together anymore. It’s too dangerous for her.”

“Not anymore.” He countered. “Loki’s still locked up and Rumlow is dead.”

James sighed. “But what’s to say something like this won’t happen again? We both know I have a habit of creating enemies everywhere I go. She’ll always be my weakness if we get back together. _She’s_ who they’ll go after— not me. If something were to happen to her, something irreversible…” His voice trailed off, not wanting to even think about her dying. “I’d never forgive myself.”

“Okay, you shouldn’t call her then. Just move on.” Steve shrugged, knowing there would be absolutely no convincing him otherwise. He knew James well enough to know that once he set his mind to something, he never steered off course.

James’ brows twitched. He didn’t expect Steve to give up so easily. It felt almost like reverse psychology to him. Worst part was— it might’ve been working. Trust James to be the kind of man to do something just because he was told he shouldn’t.

After Steve left, James continued getting ready. Combing through his damp, tangled hair until it dried and tying his favorite Stefano Ricci obsidian tie around his neck. Spritzing on some of his Tom Ford ombre leather. Then shoving a few wide rings onto his thick fingers, before leaving his bedroom. _Just in case_ , he thought to himself.

He hadn't worn them in years. Sporting them nearly everyday when he was with Hydra— something to make his powerful punches a bit more murderous, if he needed them to be.

He moved down to his garage, swearing to god he felt his cock jump in his pants when he saw his prized Aston Martin waiting for him. Slipping inside, he groaned in relief. Huge, inked hands rubbing over the steering wheel. The silver rings gliding over the sleek leather. _Damn it felt good to be free._

Whipping around his neighborhood, deep into midtown Manhattan. Afternoon traffic was heavy. Cabs were smushed on every side of him. A sea of yellow with a single, shiny black spot. The sun was setting slowly. Not a single cloud in the sky, but it somehow made it feel colder without the coverage.

Bursting his way through the traffic, he parallel parked in front of the bar he knew so well. The one he would frequent during the dark time of his life. The one Alexander Pierce owned.

His first step inside and his tie felt much too snug on his overheated neck. It was dim. A few neon lights rested on the back wall beside the bar top. There were only a handful of men inside, sitting alone in the booths, clutching half empty beers.

Making his way straight to the bartender, he didn’t recognize anymore. “What can I get you, sir?”

James leaned forward, resting his hand on the sticky counter, saying a single word. “ _Hive_.”

The bartenders brows pinched for a millisecond, before he gave him an efficient nod. “Follow me.”

He led James to the poorly lit back hall. Walking in the path he had so many times before. The man hit a smart rap of knocks on the door at the end of the hallway. A gruff voice came from inside and he slowly pushed the door open. “Boss, you have a visitor.”

“No, I don’t.” He stated coldly.

The bartender nervously looked at his feet. “Hive.” He muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“I said _Hive_.”

There was a long pause. “Bring him in.”

He gestured for James to move inside.

The second he stepped into the back office, memories came rushing back to him. A hundred nights spent in this exact room. Planning moves, hits, and violence. Groups of men pulling guns on each other over meeting discrepancies. Bravado and hatred fueling the energy. Soaked into the walls.

In the center of the room held a wooden desk, Alexander Pierce sat casually behind it. Leaned back comfortably in his seat. James strode towards him, then plopped down in one of his leather chairs.

The door clicked shut, encasing them in a thick blanket of silence.

“Surprised you showed up.” Pierce stated, digging through his side drawer.

“Why’s that?”

He extended out a cigarette and lighter in his fingers. James grabbed them from him, lighting the stick between his teeth. “I didn’t think you’d make it out so soon.”

James took a long drag, pulling the cigarette between his fingers. “I have my ways.” He said through a strained voice, holding in his lungful of smoke.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Pierce chuckled. “I’m impressed you found a way to take Rumlow out.”

James leaned back in his seat, exhaling smoke from his nose, crossing his ankle over his opposite knee. “That wasn’t me. Some kid went crazy at Rikers.” He shrugged, barely trying to fight the smug expression on his face.

Pierce hummed, pouring each of them a tumbler of cognac, then sliding one to James. Understanding the unspoken truth. “Well, he had been a bad apple for a long time. To be honest, I was planning to take him out myself.”

“But he was still one of your own.” James argued, flicking a clump of ash into the tray on his desk, then taking a sip of the drink.

“More or less. Doesn’t change the fact that he went behind my back to go after you and your girl.” Pierce countered.

“Why didn’t you go for it?” James asked, interest peaked. “When Loki asked for your help.”

“Because you’re not a threat. You’re smart enough to keep your mouth shut and we appreciate that.”

James hummed through another puff.

“Also, that guy Loki seems like a rat. I didn’t trust him from the moment he reached out.”

James nodded. “I felt the same way when I first met him.”

“That’s why you made such a good killer, Barnes. You can read people like I can. Most people don’t have that.” Pierce smirked.

“I don’t do that anymore.”

“Yes. I’m aware,” he smiled, “but that side of you doesn’t just shut off. You still have it in you. I can see it.” He gave him a knowing look.

James’ eyes narrowed. “Why am I getting the feeling that there’s strings attached to the service you provided me?”

Pierce sighed, shifting in his seat to lean on the armrest. “There’s not. Your payment was more than enough _and_ you took the fall for my men. If you feel inclined though, we’d love to have your help.”

“I think I’ll pass, thanks.” James sneered, taking a long chug from his glass.

A loud laugh burst from Pierce’s chest. “Figured you’d say that.”

He grunted, playing with the cigarette between his teeth with his tongue. Anger starting to build in his chest. Pulling it from his lips, he took a breath. “So, about Loki…” His voice drew off.

“You want him hit?”

James considered, taking a long drag into his lungs. “I don’t need him dead, but I’d love to see him horribly disfigured.” Speaking through the smoke bursting from his lips.

Pierce grinned at that, crossing his arms over his chest. “Five-hundred.”

“Done.” James stated. Five-hundred thousand dollars was well worth knowing Loki would live his life looking absolutely demolished. “I’ll have it brought by later today.”

Happy with the deal, Pierce snickered to himself. He loved seeing the darkness still holding its place in James’ heart. It warmed his soul, like a proud parent. He had always had a different kind of connection with him. Feeling more paternal for James, rather than a boss.

“Well, I suppose I don’t need anything else from you, Barnes. We’re happy to help. You’ve been very loyal to us, even since leaving and we appreciate that.”

James eye twitched. Pissed at the inference. Ripping the cigarette from between his lips and slamming it down on the tray, extinguishing it. He slowly stood from his seat, glaring down at Pierce with a frigid look. “I’m not loyal to _you_. I’m loyal to myself.”

Without another word, he turned from his seat, walking towards the door.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Barnes.” Pierce called over, tone genuine.

He spared him a glance from over his shoulder. Giving him a single nod before stepping out of the office. Not looking back.

James sat into the drivers seat of his car, taking a moment to ponder over the talk with Pierce. The two of them always had an odd bond. Both of them ruthless in their ways, not using any kind of decorum with their practices, except with each other. It was a kind of unspoken deal from the moment they met. A gentleman’s agreement of sorts.

He sped away from the bar, rushing to get home, so he could finally enjoy his alone time. No inmates, no officers, no counselors. No one to disturb him. Just how he wanted.

The traffic was lighter now, sky fading into a light lilac from the sun dipping under the horizon. Blue eyes scanning the road as he drove. Landing on a familiar mop of curly black hair, flowing from a walk of an even more familiar woman.

She wore a dress under her long coat, legs covered by a pair of thigh high leather booties. Every inch of the ensemble a rich black. He wasn’t even sure it was her at first with how differently she was dressed, almost second guessing himself. _Almost_. But he knew that walk and that hair all too well to think twice about it.

James’ stare moved back with her, as he drove down the street. Craning his neck as he stayed locked on her petite frame. Possessed by her presence.

A rough slam of his car, followed by a loud crunch of metal instantly ripping him from his trance. He let out a ragged breath, turning back in his seat to find his car crashed into a taxi. “ _Fuck_.” He rasped.

Slamming his head back in his seat, he groaned to himself. Ducking out, he looked over the hood of his car. Nothing major, but the front was definitely going to need to be fixed.

The cab driver hopped out of his vehicle, running his hands through his hair. Muttering distraught words to himself, before looking up at James. “Were you not watching the road, man? Come _on_.”

James shot him a glare, rings on his fingers tightening as he clenched his fist. “Choose your next words wisely.” His voice was gruff, menacing. Challenging him to say one more thing to him. _Make his fucking day_.

His eyes widened. “Uh, sorry, sorry. I’ll grab the insurance information.”

Letting out a sigh, James followed suit, leaning into his car to dig into the glove box. When he stood back up to his towering height, he looked down the street. Finding Maggie standing still on the sidewalk, staring right back at him.

Her curly hair was blown back by the wind. Close enough that he could see her shocked expression, turning into a cold scowl. Glaring at him, before turning back around and rushing down the sidewalk.

“Hey, here's the paperwork for the insurance. There should be a number for the company—“

James shoved his papers into the driver’s hands, cutting him off , without looking away from Maggie. Not even listening through his distracted state. He sprinted after her, desperate to reach her. Dodging the taxis still rolling down the street, bounding to the sidewalk.

Pushing through the thick crowd of pedestrians. “ _Margaret_.” He yelled, halting her movements in an instant.

Running up to her, breath heaving. When she spun back to face him, her expression hadn’t changed. Still completely saturated with hatred.

“What do you want?” She hissed.

His brows pinched, not even knowing himself. He looked her over. She looked so different. Still like Maggie, but something had changed drastically. Her clothes were so unlike her. Grown up and dark. It hurt to see for some reason, he knew it was his fault she had changed so much.

“I— I got out today.” He felt so weak even trying so hard to talk to her. Running after her like some kind of child. He’d gone so soft at the sight of her.

She stared at him blank faced, so he added on. “Early, for good behavior.” Like that would make her love him again. Like she would forget his transgressions and jump into his arms.

“Good for you.” Her voice was frosty. Colder than the blistering wind whipping around them.

James nodded solemnly at her distant response. “Can we talk?”

Her head jolted back. “What is there to talk about?”

“Us.”

Maggie outright laughed, not a speck of joy in the sound. It was filled with fury more than anything. “There is no ‘ _us_ ’. You made sure of that, remember?”

“I fucked up, Margaret.” He shook his head to himself. “Please, can we just talk this out—“  
  
“ _No_.” She snapped, cutting him off. “You broke my heart, James. You left me when I needed you most because you were scared. I knew what I signed up for and you acted like I couldn’t handle it. You made the decision for me.”

Her eyes were dry. Not a single tear welling behind them, making it clear just how far gone she was. She wasn’t herself. It was a mask. Thing is, if you wear a mask long enough, you forget who's really underneath it. “I’m better off without you, James. Honestly, I’ve never been better.” _A lie._

His expression faded from determined to broken in an instant. She was right. He did make the decision for her. He didn’t take any of her desires into account. It felt like the only option at the time, to absolutely ensure she was never in danger again, but now he felt nothing but the instinct to never leave her side and protect her forever.

He took a deep breath, brushing his hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Margaret.”

“You should be.”

With that statement hanging in the air, she took a step back, pivoting away from him. Leaving him standing in the middle of a sea of people.

Watching her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking an espresso martini and chain smoking while I edit the next chapter and UGH I can't wait for ya'll to read it. It's such a wild ride. Might post it tonight bc I'm feeling extra, but I also love making ya'll wait.
> 
> AGAIN-- MISS YOU! by CORPSE is v v much the vibe for the next one too.
> 
> Okay, love you all. Gimme comments to feed my addiction♥️
> 
> PS: is anyone else a slut for rings on a man???


	55. Part 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAO - BAD BLOOD (SLOWED) <<<< PLEASE. If you care about me or this story, you'll listen to this with the chapter♥️
> 
> https://soundcloud.com/ketsiuh/nao-bad-blood
> 
> ~
> 
> TW: Drug use
> 
> It's a long one, so grab a cocktail and settle in. So much messy shit going on here. I think I need therapy.
> 
> I pre-write my stories, so I've had this one done for weeks now and UGH I've been SO HYPED to post it. I can't wait to see your reactions.

Maggie was getting ready for Natasha and Steve’s engagement party.

She stood in front of the mirror, yanking her Saint Laurent dress into place. The one she had bought for herself the week before, while desperate for a hedonistic break from life.

Adjusting the crystal straps that fed along the sweetheart neckline. A beautiful contrast to the tight black fabric. The full length dress had a long slit that ran up her plump thigh, showing off the sparkly heels she wore to match.

Her long hair was styled loose black waves, tucked behind one of her ears to show off the extra makeup she had put on. Rich dark chocolate eyeshadow faded into a deep ebony, blended out on her lash line. More sultry than usual.

Liking what she saw, Maggie smiled to herself. She looked fucking _sexy_. The look was so unlike her, but she didn’t feel like herself anymore. Things were different for her now and she was dressing the part.

Life had torn her down to the bare bones of a person, but she was shoving her worries away like always. Pretending she was fine and hoping to have a good night for once. She knew James wouldn’t be in attendance. Natasha promised her that. He had told Steve that he couldn’t bare to see her after their talk the days before, so she was more than excited for the event.

Draping a charcoal fur coat over her shoulders, she stepped out of her apartment.

Once the cab dropped her off at the tall building, nestled right in the heart of the Garment District, she made her way up to the top floor. Stepping into the trendy Castell Rooftop Lounge, the party was already full swing.

The long room took up the entire top floor of the building. Natural wood panels were cut up by large windows covering the entirety of the far wall. Couches and tables were spread through out, creating little lounge alcoves. Two gas fireplaces, original artwork, and ornate furniture making it feel high end. Panes of glass opened up to a wide terrace. Ivy covered archways framing the breathtaking views of the city. Empire State Building standing stationed just a few blocks away.

Everyone was already crowded into small groups, talking amongst themselves. Seeing a few familiar faces smiling over at her. Wanda and Vision were tucked into a couch together, giving her a quick wave. Ivan was laughing loudly with a couple other men, blowing Maggie a kiss from across the room. Figuring she would catch up with them later, she pressed on.

She was efficiently approached by the waitstaff, passing off her coat and ordering a glass of chardonnay. With her personal affairs settled, she pushed her way through the attendees, in search of the night’s couple.

Finding Natasha and Steve sitting at the illuminated granite bar together, snuggly wrapped around the other. Looking more in love than ever before. Natasha did a double take when she saw Maggie approaching them, flashing a huge grin and standing from her seat.

“Hey, Mags! Oh my god, you look _hot_.” She gushed, raking over her figure.

Maggie shook her head. “Nothing compared to you, Nat. This dress, I mean are you kidding?” She gestured to the dazzling crystals and beads, intricately laid over her ivory cocktail dress.

Natasha wrapped her in a hug, giving her a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for coming.”

“I’m happy to be here.” She nodded.

Steve approached them from his seat, giving Maggie a big hug. “Good to see you, tiny.” Rubbing a large, warm hand over her back.

“Good to see you too, Stevie.” Maggie smiled as he pulled back, glancing around the room at everyone. “Am I that late? I didn’t realize everyone would be so… _prompt_.”

Natasha shrugged. “You’re fine.”

Maggie nodded her head just as a waiter came by with her glass of wine. She took it with a polite smile, lifting it to her lips and taking a long sip. “Well, _congratulations_.” She beamed, looking up at the couple. As if she hadn’t been there the day they got engaged or had been helping Natasha with planning.

“Wow, thanks.” Steve laughed, catching on something over Maggie’s shoulder. His eyes widened and the warm grin fell right off of his face in an instant. Falling to the floor with a crash. Glancing back down at her with a worried expression.

She frowned in confusion, looking over her shoulder to follow his gaze.

James walked into the party with his head held high. In one of his flawless Tom Ford black suits. The eggshell shirt buttoned low from underneath his midnight blazer, tattoos crawling out from the light cotton fabric. His long hair was tucked behind his ears, but a few stray strands were dangling loosely over his left cheekbone.

Blue eyes drooped low, scanning over the room before falling on Maggie. Locking in on each other through the crowd.

He raked over her body, admiring her elegant black dress. The thin line of crystals perfectly framing her plump breasts, the slit on the leg showing plenty of skin. The black material hugged her curves perfectly. Showing off her delicious figure.

Although he nearly drooled at the sight, it pained him to see her look that dolled up, but not for him. She looked so _fucking_ good, he wanted to devour her right then and there. Her mesmerizing beauty hitting him like a ton of bricks. He gnawed on his lip, trying to calm the heat he felt growing between his legs.

Walking straight towards her, their eyes stayed stuck on the other. Never so much as blinking to break it.

Stopping barely a foot from her, Maggie strained her neck to maintain her stare up to the foot and a half separating their faces. He stood before her in all of his glory. A wall of brutal muscle and affluent status. Her heart raced, feeling her pulse through her fingers as she clutched her glass of wine. Butterflies swarmed violently in her stomach.

Mirroring the time they first met, when _oh_ so much had changed.

He smelt like liquor, along with his usual smokey cologne. It was wafting over from his deep breathing. His eyes were glossy, pupils dilated wide. Looking down at her through blurred vision. Clearly intoxicated. Sniffling his nose, twisting it. Making it clear he had been snorting something just before heading up.

She broke through her trance, turning to find Natasha looking incredibly stressed over his presence. Flashing quickly between the two of them.

“Hey, Buck.” Steve said, uncomfortably. Trying to fill the tense silence. Patting him on the back. “I— I uh, thought you said you weren’t coming.”

“How could I miss this?” James grumbled with his baritone drawl. Words slightly slurred, gesturing to the room. “My best pal is getting married.”

He peeked down at Maggie, expression reserved. “Hello, Margaret.”

His gruff voice saying her name caught her off guard, looking back to him. She arched a brow, giving him a disgusted once over. She gave a disinterested hum and whipped around on her sparkly pumps, long hair brushing against his chest. Bursting the entrancing sweet scent of her Dior perfume over him.

Shoving her way rudely through the crowd, not even apologizing as she hurriedly brushed past people. Her feet were carrying her away from James as fast as they could. Unable to even be in the same room as him.

Stepping out onto the terrace for some fresh air. She inhaled deeply through her nose, exhaling from her pouty painted lips. Letting her eyes fall closed. Lashes hitting her cheeks. Trying to calm herself. She lifted her glass to her mouth, chugging down the rest of her wine.

The early spring night was just chilly enough that the outdoor area was empty— something Maggie was thankful for in the moment. Gusts of wind blew from the navy sky, but the small patio heaters resting around the outdoor area made it bearable. Not that she cared either way, she just needed to be alone.

Finding a spot on one of the adorned lounges, she sat down. Hunching over with her face in her hands. She didn’t feel like crying. It wasn’t sadness she felt. It was anger. Anger over seeing James. Anger over the fact that he had the audacity to show up so drunk to his best friend’s engagement party. Anger that he walked right up to her like he hadn’t shattered her world with his bare hands.

Maggie heard someone clear their throat from beside her, making her shoot up. An insanely tall, built man stood before her. Similar build to James. Clutching a cigarette between his fingers, with a glass of liquor in his palm. Half of his long golden hair tied back. _Thor_ , she remembered.

“I don’t know if you remember me or not, but I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

She nodded quickly. “I do remember you.” She sighed. “And I’m fine. Just got a little overwhelmed in there.” Nodding over to the party, still carrying on merrily through the large glass windows.

He looked over his shoulder, eyeing the group of guests. Catching onto the sight of Natasha shoving a finger in James’ face. Clearly ripping him a new one. Typical of his troublemaker friend to piss off the bride-to-be at her own event.

“Ah, I see. James is here.” Turning back to Maggie with a sorry expression. “I heard.” He clarified, not mentioning specifically what he meant, but she understood. He knew about everything. Being close friends with both James and Steve, and being Loki’s brother, he was well aware of _everything_ going on.

She gave him a sad look.

“May I?” He asked, pointing to the cushion beside her.

Maggie nodded silently.

Thor plopped down beside her, taking a drag of his cigarette, before he turned to stare at her. “I’m sorry.”

She pouted up at him, confused. “For what?”

“Everything. My brother.”

“Thor, none of it is your fault. I don’t hold a grudge against you just because you’re related to Loki.”

He sighed, leaning back in his seat. “I can’t help but feel responsible for his actions though. He’s always been a little… different from our family. The black sheep, you know?”

Maggie more than understood, nodding her head slowly. “Well, if anything, I should be thanking you. You’re the one that told James about us at the club that night. If it weren’t for you looking out for me, I don’t know what would’ve happened…” Her voice drew off, internally shuddering at yet another dark memory of Loki.

Thor gave her a soft smile and nod. “How have you been feeling since everything happened?” He asked, taking another puff into his lungs.

“Terrible.” She grumbled. “I mean, I’m not living in fear anymore and my nightmares are mostly gone, but I feel so different.”

“I’m guessing it probably doesn’t help that you and James aren’t together.” He noted.

She chewed her lip, looking down to her lap. “You’d be right about that. It was heartbreaking at first, but now I just… I just _hate_ him. I’m so angry every day of my life.” She shook her head.

“Do you really hate him or are you just trying to convince yourself you do?”

Maggie’s eyes widened at his observant nature. Letting his words start to soak in for a millisecond, before pushing the thought away. “I don’t know.” She shrugged. Trying to seem indifferent. “I just know I’m not doing well.”

“It’s understandable. What he did was terrible, but he doesn’t seem to be doing so well either.” He pointed at James through the window.

Maggie lifted her head to peek inside, finding him hunched over the bar. Staring into a glass of scotch. She couldn’t deny it felt good to see him so sloppy. So fucked up over their split.

Letting a small laugh slip, she looked back to her empty glass, twirling it between her fingers.

“What are you drinking?”

“Chardonnay.” She replied politely.

“Here,” Thor extended his hand, grabbing the glass from her, “I’ll grab you another.” He stood from his seat, waking back inside to the warmth.

Approaching the bar, he slid the glass across to the bartender. “Another chardonnay and a shot of Grey Goose, please.” He requested.

James was seated beside him. Looking over in confusion when he heard Thor’s thundering voice ordering a _white wine_. Pinching his brows through a cringe, eyeing him.

Thor felt eyes on him and glanced over to James. “Hello, James.”

“How you doin’, Thor?” He asked, Brooklyn accent full force through his drunken drawl.

“I’m doing quite well.” He forced a smile, internally judging his disheveled friend. “Do you want some water?”

James snorted, lifting his tumbler of amber liquid. Clinking the ice around inside of it.

“Right.” He chuckled, just as the glass of wine and shot of vodka were slid over to him. “See you later.” Spinning back around, he made his way outside.

Maggie was playing with a strand of her hair as she sat waiting, grinning happily when she saw him return. He extended both of the liquids to her. She tilted her head at him when she saw the shot of vodka.

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want, but I thought you might need something strong along with your wine.” He explained, sitting back down beside her.

She giggled, slamming back the shot. Wincing at the burn, then washing it down with her wine. Feeling both calmer and warmer already.“Thank you, Thor.”

He grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

Maggie licked her lips. “Um, can I ask why you’re being so kind to me?”

Thor didn’t respond immediately, considering his response. “I understand you’ve fallen victim to more than enough injustices as of late. You at least deserve to be shown a bit of kindness.” He reached over, resting a hand on her knee.

Her breath hitched at the touch. “Oh, um… I— I can’t. You’re James’ friend and I’m fresh out of the breakup—“

His loud, booming laugh cut her babbling short. “That’s not what this is. Believe me, you’re more than beautiful, but I know James would cut my balls off if I tried anything. And you’ve been with my brother which I couldn’t get out of my mind if I tried.” Cringing at the thought.

Instantly feeling better, she let out a laugh to match his. _Friends_. She was happy about that. She could always use more friends. “Okay, fair enough.”

As they sat there, beaming at each other, they didn’t realize there were watchful blue eyes stuck on their interaction. Glaring through a haze.

James had kept a close eye on Thor after he departed from the bar. Observing the way he had handed Maggie the drinks and touched her knee and made her laugh. Comforting her. What he didn’t know, was that the conversation was purely platonic.

Thor was a loyal friend to him, he was simply trying to take care of a someone that had fallen on hard times. Something James would’ve taken into account if he weren’t so intoxicated. To him, it just looked incredibly incriminating.

Chugging down the rest of his drink and slamming the glass back down, he stood from his chair. Making it scrape loudly over the floor with the force of his movements.

Trudging over to the bathroom, Santonis thumping over the wood with heavy steps. He locked himself in. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a small baggie. He dipped one of his keys into the white powder, scooping up a decent bump for himself. Snorting it up his right nostril. He pinched his nose, then snuffed it clear.

It wasn’t like him to resort to drugs, but he was hurting. _Bad_.

Life had been excruciating since seeing Maggie after he crashed his car. The only thing that he had to cheer himself up was the fact that Loki had been attacked in prison. Right on time, the day before. As scheduled. Face left practically unrecognizable by one of Hydra’s men that happened to be in the same prison as him.

Besides that small factor, things were dismal. James spent his days drinking constantly. Showing up to work disgustingly hungover, usually puking in his bin.

A loud knock on the door behind him made him jump. He quickly did another bump, then stashed the baggie back into his pocket. Stepping over, he ripped the door open.

Maggie stood before him, startled it was him behind the door, then snapping back to her icy expression. “Excuse me.” She said rudely, waiting for him to move out of the way so she could use the toilet.

James stood in the doorway, taking up nearly every inch with his large frame. “Having fun?” He asked, voice empty.

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Yes.”

“Definitely looked like it. Thor is quite the catch, huh?” He said in an insolent tone.

She gave him a look that said _‘are you fucking kidding me?’,_ putting her hands on her hips. “James, that’s _not_ what that was— and even if it was like that, you don’t get a say anymore. I can talk to whoever the fuck I want. I’m single now.”

He lost his edge at that. Softening. Letting pain rush through his chest. He looked down to his feet. Mood swinging erratically from the liquor and cocaine in his system.

“Did you forget that you’re the one who ended things?” Maggie pointed a finger at him. “You don’t get to just show up and pout your way through the night because I’m around. Why did you even come? You _knew_ I’d be here.”

“That’s why I came. I wanted to talk to you.” James ran his fingers through his hair. “I’ve been— I’ve been a fucking mess.” He admitted.

She scoffed. “I can see that.” Tapping the side of her nose, nonverbally referencing the leftover powder on his nostril.

His brows pinched, glare returning over his features. “Why do you care?”

“I just didn’t know you did drugs.” She shrugged, coldly. “Shouldn’t someone that just got out of _prison_ be more careful?” Words dripping with contempt.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” His tone was warning. Knowing if she pressed on, he’d snap and say something vicious. Or worse— something emotional.

“I can talk to you however I want!” She yelled.

His eyes flashed over her head, figuring people might’ve heard her raising her voice from down the hall. Without thinking, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bathroom with him. Locking the door behind them.

“James, what are you doing?” Maggie ripped her arm away, stepping back from him.

“I don’t want to cause a scene.” He countered loudly. “Why do you have to argue with me on everything?”

She shot daggers at him. “Because you can’t treat me like this! You can’t control me anymore!” Shouting loudly, raising her hands into the air in anger.

“I’m _not_ trying to control you.” He boomed through clenched teeth, jabbing a finger at her.

“ _Yes you are!_ You’re going crazy because you don’t get to shape my life for me, but you did that to yourself. _You_ fucked up and now you can’t handle the consequences.”

“I’m _trying_ , Margaret!”

“No you’re not! If you were actually trying you’d stay the hell away from me, but _here_ you are. Ruining everyones night with your shitty attitude.”

Both of them scowled at the other. Not realizing it until now, but they were only about an inch away from each other. Both of them creeping forward during their screaming match.

The space between them was crackling. Burning with heat and rage. Like they were standing in the deepest pits of hell. Neither of them moved. Eyes locked. _Enraged_. Mirroring the other’s expression perfectly.

Maggie’s eyes bounced to his lips for half a second before meeting his eye line again.

That small movement from her planted an idea deep in James’ brain. Tilting his head with the start of a smirk, eyes still angry. “What was that?” He demanded.

“Nothing.” She huffed, suddenly feeling extremely parched. Licking over her lips without looking away from him.

“No. What was that?” He asked again, deep voice husky with lust.

Maggie looked down to her feet, frowning angrily. Disappointed she let herself slip up like that.

“You miss me don’t you? You miss the way I fuck you?”

Her jaw clenched, silently shaking her head. Trying to convince herself more than him.

James let out a dark chuckle, slowly rounding her. Taking in her perfect figure. Admiring the way the fabric hung off of her plump ass from behind. Biting his lips at the sight. “You look delicious in this dress.”

Walking back in front of her, staring down at her tiny frame though low hung lids. “I felt myself getting hard the second I saw you in it.” He leaned down, lips brushing against her ear. Steamy breath reeking of liquor, wafting onto her skin.“Imagining how I would rip it to shreds and then make you cum a hundred different ways on my cock.”

His large hand slid up the side of her thigh, under the slit in her dress. Scorching hot skin, sending heat straight to her core. His fingers grazed over the delicate lace of her panties.

Maggie stood still, stuttering out breaths. Not even sure how she felt in the moment. All she knew was that she didn’t want him to stop. Every part of her was aching for his touch.

Both of them left positively feral from having no physical contact with anyone for months.

He slipped under the hem of her panties, gently sliding his hand down over her cleft. She gasped at the feeling. Moving down further, he dipped into the moisture now dripping from her. Circling it over her clit.

James let out a deep groan. “ _Shit_ , I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Maggie broke out of her daze, mindset shifting into something unfamiliar. Something she had never felt before. All she knew was that it was deliciously sinful. She stared up at him with a wicked smirk. “Yeah?”

His eyes snapped to meet hers, narrowing. “Yes.” Intrigued by her change of tone.

Her hand glided up his broad chest at a glacial pace. Taking her sweet time. Delicate fingers coasting over the exposed skin where his shirt was buttoned low. “How bad do you want it?”

“ _So_ bad.” He admitted, breathily.

Continuing her trail up his body, Maggie wrapped her hand around his throat. Choking him. She gave him a patronizing pout. “So needy, huh?”

James scowled, but nodded once. Bitter that she was trying to take control from him. She moved her grip up, squeezing the sides of his face. Pulling him, down to her level. “Let me hear you beg for it.” She hissed with a smirk.

He huffed an insulted breath, pulling his hand from her panties, turning to leave the bathroom.

“Did I say you could stop?” She reached over, grabbing his hand and pulling it back to her pussy. Moving it, making him pick up where he left off. Moaning seductively at the feeling.

His eyes fluttered, cock dripping with precum now at the sight of her being dominant.

Maggie let out a pleased mewl from her lips. “I’ll ask once more— _beg for it_.”

His jaw clenched, not wanting to give in. Furious she would even try this, but the neediness he felt in his pants was pushing him to let go. Swallowing his pride, he licked his lips to speak. “Please, let me fuck you.” Pushing his fingers inside of her, punctuating his point, trying to reclaim some power.

She let out a moan, lips parting at the intense sensation. Her hands gripped the sides of the sink behind her. Grounding herself. “Th— that’s not good enough. Don’t you want this pussy wrapped tight around you? You must be so hard for me now.”

Reaching down between his legs, stroking over his length. Keeping her touch light, teasing him. “You _are_.” Pretending to be surprised. Tone condescending. “It’s been so long for you, huh?”

James’ eyes squeezed shut, lips quivering. “ _Oh_ _fuck_.” He sighed. “Please, Margaret. Please let me fuck you. I need it so fucking bad. _Please_ , _oh_ _god_.”

Maggie snickered, patting his cheek roughly. Almost a slap. “Good boy.” Mocking him, using his own ways against him.

Giving his cock one last hard rub, she pulled away with darkened eyes. “Fuck me.” She demanded.

Overwhelmed with desire, James pulled his fingers from her. Grabbing the sides of her waist, he hoisted her up onto the edge of the sink, nudging her legs open for himself. He undid his pants, pulling out his aching cock. Beads of moisture dripping from the tip now.

Maggie moaned at the sight, pulling her panties to the side for him.

In one rough thrust, he slammed into her. Desperate for her pussy after all this time. He nearly came on the spot at the feeling of her slick warmth. One thrust and he was already close to finishing.

Thinking back to the countless nights he got himself off at the thought of her. Pathetically whining her name in his cell or shower. Closing his eyes to pretend it was her touching his cock.

She let out the start of a whine at the intense pain of his massive size, but James brought his hand up over her mouth, silencing her.

“Clamp that mouth shut, sweetheart.” He commanded, through gritted teeth.

She ripped his hand off of her mouth, shaking her head. “Don’t fucking call me that.” She spoke through her panting.

His lip twitched, as he fought to keep it in place. Fucking hating to admit he was actually enjoying this. “Yes, _ma’m_.”

Maggie gave him a cunning smile in return. Trying to hide her own intense pleasure. Not wanting him to notice how _good_ it felt having him inside of her. He was huge. Months without so much as a finger inside her pussy, leaving her to forget just how hung the man was.

James’ cock was moving obscenely fast. Hot skin from their hips smacking together. His eyes raked down over her breasts, watching them bounce with his thrusts. Down to her pussy. Watching it swallow him whole. The entire length of him being engulfed.

“So, _fucking_ tight.” Moaning out at the end of his sentence, rumbling from his chest.

Her hand moved up over his mouth this time. “Clamp that mouth shut, huh? I don’t want to hear you talk. Just fuck me.”

Shoving her fingers into his mouth, making his eyes widen for a moment in shock. Brushing aside his inhibitions, he sucked on them. Too far gone to second guess his actions. He was just happy to be tasting her skin again. Even if it was incredibly demeaning. HIs tongue swirled around the dainty things, making a show of it for her.

The act made her clench even tighter around him, making him let out a muffled groan onto her fingers. Pulling them from his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders.

He held her hips tight, grinding into her. Getting as deep as physically possible.

Maggie’s chest was rising and falling with breath. She couldn’t help, but still feel the anger from before sneaking up on her. Fucking despising the man that was fucking her. “I fucking hate you.” She spat.

Gaze flicking up to her, he gave her one of his cold death stares. “I fucking hate me, too.”

His words shocked her, but she kept her expression hard. Not showing a speck of emotion, but fiery rage.

James picked up his pace, pumping into her even harder now. The sink nearly breaking from the force of his movements. He combed his fingers into her hair, kissing over her throat. Licking a long stripe up her sweet skin. Eyes rolling back at the taste of her.

“ _Oh_ , I’m gonna cum.” He whined.

Maggie tsked at him. “Not yet. I cum first and maybe I’ll let you follow.”

He nodded obediently. Continuing his rough movements, using all of his strength to hold back his release. Reaching between her legs, he started rubbing circles over her stiff clit. Just how she liked it. Needing her to finish, so he could follow behind.

She threw her head back at the feeling, wrapping her legs tightly on his waist. Pulling him as close as she could, as her pussy cinched around him. Gushing over his cock as she let go. Cumming hard on him. Her vision whited out at the intensity.

Slowly finding her head, she looked into his eyes. “Cum for me. Do as I say and cum for me.”

  
Her request made him instantly obey. Her commanding words, giving him permission was exactly what he needed to hear. Drawing the cum right out of him. Shooting deep inside of her, as he let out a low growl against her neck.

Waves of ecstasy rushing through every last nerve in his body. Mind-blowing pressure bursting in his chest as he pumped into her erratically.

Stilling his hips, James pulled out of her slowly. Catching his breath for a moment, before reaching over to grab a piece of toilet paper.

Wiping her folds free of their combined moisture and flushing it down the toilet.

Maggie slid off the edge of the sink, standing to her feet. Stumbling slightly, but he caught her with a steady hand, which she quickly flicked off. Not wanting any kind of help from him.

She adjusted her panties back into place, turning to look in the mirror. Wiping up her slightly smudged makeup from under her eyes and combing her hair down into place.

When she glanced over at James, he was leaning up against the wall, looking completely disheveled. Hair stringy, lips parted. Staring at her with a broken expression. He felt so ashamed he let himself submit like that. That he was so willing to let her take over for even a speck of her attention. Albeit, he was incredibly turned on by it, that fact spoke volumes to him. Making him realize again how much he really needed her in his life.

A thousand different things rushed through his mind, but he had no idea what to say. He didn’t even know if he _could_ say anything.

“What?” Maggie asked, eyeing him warily.

He sighed. “I’m sorry, Margaret. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

It would be absolutely shocking if she didn’t have whiplash by the end of the night. His mood swings were erratic. One minute he looked like he wanted to kill her and the next he looked like she was the most precious thing in the world.

“It’s not okay. I don’t forgive you. For any of this.” Holding her ground. Not giving an inch because she knew he’d take a mile.

He nodded, solemnly. “I get it. If I could take it all back, I would.” He closed his eyes trying to compose himself. He felt so vulnerable, but he carried on. “You’re all I think about. There’s not a minute that goes by where you’re not running through my mind. I just—“ He cut himself off, changing course.

His mind was less fogged with liquor now, but he still wasn’t all there. Neither of them were. “I want you back. Please, give me a chance. I promise I’ll never leave your side.”

Maggie’s heart swelled with his admission. Nearly breaking through her harsh exterior. But it didn’t. Rebuilding the wall of hatred she built for herself, she shook her head. “No.” She looked deep into his eyes. “No, James. _You_ made the decision to leave my life. This is never happening again. You’re a _monster_.”

She took a breath, walking over and opening the bathroom door for him. “Just go home. I want to enjoy the rest of my night.”

James frowned, looking down to his feet as he walked towards the door, pausing just before he stepped out. Turning to face Maggie. “I’m sorry for everything. I understand how terrible it was that I made the decision for you— something that you didn’t even want. So, I won’t try to do that anymore. I won’t ask you to take me back again. You live your life how you want now, free of my influence.”

He stroked the side of her face, drinking her in one last time. “But I’ll _never_ stop loving you.”

Making his way down the hall, he kept his head down. The party was still going, even louder than before now. No one seemed to notice what had just transpired in the bathroom. Not that he would’ve cared, but for Maggie’s sake, he felt glad. She really did deserve to enjoy the rest of her night.

She stood stationed in the bathroom, leaning up against the door. Sliding down to her ass, plopping onto the floor. Letting the cool temperature of the tile, calm her. She closed her eyes, slamming her head back into the door with a hard thud.

“ _Fuck, Mags_. What did you do?” She muttered to herself.

After taking a minute to compose herself, she rejoined the party. Slowly creeping back out. No one seemed to notice she was gone— except for Natasha.

As she made her way over to the bar beside her, she gave her a skeptical brow, noticing that she was slightly flushed and a smidge of her makeup was gone from under her eyes.

“What?” Maggie asked.

Natasha gave her a once over. “What was that?” She nodded to the hallway where the bathrooms were. “James came stomping out and left without a word, and then you come out right after?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I just went to use the toilet.” Maggie deflected, turning and ordering another glass of wine from the bartender.

Acting like she didn’t just have a screaming match, followed by a quickie in the next room.

Not even wanting to admit it to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the great prophet Doja Cat once said: "Said play with my pussy, but don't play with my emotions" Oop-
> 
> Honestly, Doja Cat-Rules is another good song for this one too
> 
> I really considered having Thor make actual moves on Maggie for a moment, but it would be sooo messy for him because of his friendship with James and Loki being his brother. We gotta get to clean up soon anyways.
> 
> Also, I haaaad to write a scene where Maggie got to top James a bit. Really let it sink in that she is in control now and he CLEARLY realizes it after that bathroom quickie. She has the power between them. It's no longer his world. It's hers.
> 
> ANYWAYS... love ya'll, shout out your feelings in the comments♥️


	56. Part 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter isn't very exciting, I'm sorry. Pretty lighthearted, but I think we could all use that. I wanted to shed some light on Maggie's thoughts on her and James' moment in the bathroom.
> 
> I had originally planned on having her and Natasha have a talk after James left the party, but that chapter was getting so long. AND I wanted her to have some time with Wanda and Vision, prepping for the baby, because they're so cute.

Maggie scurried down the street, under the safety of her umbrella. Clutching a large canvas tote on her arm.

Loud smacks of heavy drops, pelting onto the covering. Her long vinyl coat was wrapped tightly around her petite frame, covering her paint splotched overalls. Rain boots splashed into the puddles covering the sidewalk.

The sky was gray, clouds formed thick overhead. Not allowing even a speck up sunlight to burst through. Wailing sirens rang through the valley of buildings. Bouncing around her. Other hurried pedestrians stomped by. Everyone incessantly trying to get to their destination and out of the downpour.

Maggie had taken a half day at the gallery, since she had plans to help Wanda finish up the new nursery for Scarlet. The little bundle of joy was due in a month and a half, so there was a bit of urgency to have the room ready, just in case she arrived early.

As a special gift to the couple, she had offered to paint a mural.

When she got to the townhouse, she tilted back her umbrella and gave the front door a set of loud knocks.

The door was quickly swung open by Vision. He smiled warmly at her for only a moment, before rushing her inside and out of the rain. “Come on in, Pip.”

She closed up her umbrella, giving it a good shake out the door, before stepping in. She shrugged off the dripping coat. Vision took it from her, hanging it on the rack beside the door. “Ugh, thanks Vis. It’s pouring today.” She shook her head, wiping the few stray drops on her forehead into her hairline.

“You’ve got that right.” He chuckled, running his hands over his pants to dry them off. “Wanda is already upstairs.” He nodded for Maggie to follow, turning on his heel to hike up the steps.

When they made their way to the bedroom, Wanda was standing by the ivory French style dresser, folding a pile of onesies. Tucking the little pieces of pastel fabric into a drawer. Organizing them by color.

“Hey, Wands.” Maggie cooed, going soft at the sight of her looking so attentive while preparing for the baby.

She paused her folding and turned to give her a meaningful smile. “Hi.” Lying the onesie down into the drawer, she slowly walked over, giving Maggie a hug. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

“Of course.” She sighed, stepping back. Pulling the tote off her shoulder and setting it on the changing table, she dug in. Pulling out her sketchbook, and flipping through it to show Wanda and Vision.

“So, I had a few ideas. I was thinking some kind of floral designs like this,” pointing at her rough drawing, “would be beautiful on this wall,” she gestured a hand to the one before her, “since there are no windows or anything, I figured it’d be a good accent to the room.”

Vision and Wanda both nodded eagerly, admiring her sketches.

“I can do any kind of flower you want, but I was thinking red dahlias would be fitting.” Maggie shrugged with a small smirk.

“That’s a beautiful idea.” Wanda beamed. “And it’ll go well with the decor since it’s all white.”

Maggie gave a pleased hum, scoping out the room. “We’ll need to move some furniture around.” Looking up at Vision. “If you could help me, that’d be great.”

After he replied in the affirmative, they worked together to drag everything off the wall. Scooting all of it to the other side of the room. Once they were done, Vision left the nursery, heading down to the bookshop to check in with their staff.

Maggie laid out the plastic tarp she had tucked away in her bag, then set out all of her paints and brushes. Standing back, she stared at the wall for a long time. Mentally mapping out her plan. Moving her hands in the air, to visualize the shapes on the blank surface.

Wanda started back in on folding the huge pile of baby clothes, letting her get to work.

Pulling up the small step ladder Vision had left for her, Maggie started drawing out her guidelines. Filling the blank spots with the graphite from her pencil, marking off where she wanted her darks and lights.

Once that was done, she mixed up the perfect red. Adding a dash of blue to deepen in, the dipped in her brush. Applying the first stroke, she smiled to herself. It was the exact shade she was going for.

Letting her hands carry on, while her mind worked to analyze the lighting of the petals. Scooping into the white to lighten the scarlet color.

“So,” Wanda started from behind her, keeping her eyes on the drawer of clothing, “how have you been since the party?”

Maggie cringed, thankful Wanda couldn’t see her expression the way she was turned. “I’ve been fine, why?” Keeping her voice sounding casual, she felt anything but.

“I mean, James showed up and you guys had words right?”

Biting her lip, she pinched her brows together. Outlining the next petal with the original shade of red. “Yeah… we did.”

Maggie hadn’t talked to Wanda about what happened that night. She figured Natasha would’ve mentioned the fight to her, so she wasn’t all that surprised she knew. Maggie confessed the truth to Natasha after a few more drinks were in her system, but she didn’t want to repeat her transgressions to another individual after that night.

“What was said?” She asked, peeking over her shoulder.

Letting out a deep sigh, Maggie turned to face her wearing a broken expression.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to tell me.” Adding on to her statement when she felt Maggie’s hesitation.

“No, it’s fine.” She shook her head. “Um, we mostly just yelled at each other I guess. He apologized for everything, which was nice to hear, but I don’t know… something came over me and I was honestly pretty harsh to him.”

Wanda chuckled. “I’m sure he deserves that though. After everything he put you through and then showing up so drunk? Vision and I could smell the liquor in him from the moment he walked in.”

“You’re right. He did deserve it.” Maggie nodded. “But um, we— we had sex in the bathroom.” Her eyes flicked down, ashamed to even admit it.

Wanda’s jaw dropped. “ _Wow_.” She put her hands on her hips, thinking it over. “That’s an interesting turn of events.”

“I didn’t even consider it until it just started happening. It was like the heat between us was so overwhelming, we just kinda crashed together ya know? Like we didn’t know how else to express how strongly we felt.” Maggie shook her head, thinking over the memory of how it happened. Still startled by it herself.

"How do you feel about that?"

Maggie frowned, thinking for moment. "I don't even know. It was hot and intense and it felt good, but I know it shouldn't have happened." It was hard to relive that night. And even harder to admit to herself that it felt so right being back under James’ touch, even for only a moment.

“It makes sense. The two of you have always been very passionate about each other. It’s understandable that you’d still have some heat there.”

Maggie tilted her head in consensus. “It was what happened afterwards that freaked me out though. He got all emotional and said he wanted me back and that he’d always love me.”

Wanda’s brows pinched. “Do you believe him?”

“I really don’t know. He wasn’t really all there, so it might’ve just been the liquor talking.” Maggie shrugged. “Also, people get vulnerable after sex. Even big scary men like James…” her voice trailed off, running over the image of him looking so broken against the bathroom wall, “either way, I don’t need him. I shut him down and that's that.” She stated, matter-of-factly, ignoring the ache in her heart.

Whipping back around to face her work, she missed the saddened expression on Wanda’s face.

She felt terrible for Maggie. She knew she wasn’t over it no matter how much she pretended she was. Everyone saw it happening, but no one wanted to be the one to call out her facetious ways.

“Well that’s good I suppose.” Wanda affirmed, forcing a chipper tone. Turning to start in on the baby socks.

Maggie blinked away the wetness straining her eyes, scrunching her burning nose. Shutting out every physical sign of her palpable heartbreak. Focusing in on her painting once more. She picked back up where she left off.

She worked until her arms were sore. Covering the wall in a beautiful vining of red flowers. Each one handcrafted to perfection, feeding into emerald stems and leaves. Flawlessly formed by her expert movements.

“Here.” Wanda said, pulling her out of her trance. Extending a cup of tea to her.

Maggie hadn’t even realized she had left the room. Letting herself slip away so much into her art like always. She happily accepted the teacup, drinking up the steamy sweet liquid.

“It looks absolutely beautiful, Maggie.” She gushed, eyes trailing over the design. “I couldn’t have even imagined it looking so stunning. It completely ties the room together.”

She let out a satisfied hum over her mug. “Thank you, Wands. I’m glad you like it.”

“It certainly tops any other gift we’ve received.” She laughed, moving over to the padded rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Maggie stepped off her step ladder, placing her pallet onto the tarp and sitting down beside it. Rolling her shoulders and sighing. Body tired from working so hard without a break. “I’m almost done. I just have to refine a few more petals with some lights and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Do you want to stay for dinner? It’s the least we could do after this.” Wanda curved her brows, gesturing to the mural.

“That sounds nice.” Maggie nodded, taking another sip of her tea before setting it back down beside her. Extending out her leg and reaching for her toes to stretch a bit. Dinner with friends sounded like heaven. Eating alone every night had been harder for her than she cared to admit.

Once they finished their tea, Wanda stepped out to start on dinner while Maggie got back to work.

She mixed one last shade of red, meticulously going over every last petal until they looked flawless. Twisting the bristles to give it some light texture. Applying the perfect amount of pressure with her steady hand.

Letting out a big sigh, she backed up. Admiring her work. Smiling softly to herself.

It was one of the few bursts of joy she felt breaking through her hardened soul in a while. Knowing her hands made something beautiful for the people she loved. Simply out of the kindness of her heart— something she wasn’t quite sure was there anymore.

She cleared up her supplies, tucking everything back into her bag and washing off her brushes in the upstairs bathroom. Using all of her strength, she shoved most of the furniture back into place. Leaving the crib in the middle of the room, since it was a bit too heavy for her.

Right on time, Wanda led Vision back into the room. His eyes shot wide. Astounded by the excellency of her talents. “This is madness.” He gaped, tilting his head to look down at Maggie. “Pip, it’s _beautiful_.”

She chewed her lip, trying to stifle the immense happiness she felt. “Really? You guys like it?”

Wanda outright sobbed. Hormones full force in her. She curled in on Vision, wiping away her tears. “I love it, Mags.”

“ _This_ is the reaction I wanted.” Maggie giggled, walking over to hug the two of them tightly.

Wanda pulled back, rubbing the backs of her hands over her rosy cheeks. Taking a calming breath. “Well, are you hungry?” Her voice cracked from the leftover wave of emotions that had just hit her.

“Starved.”

They all made their way down to the kitchen table. Already set with dishes of food for each of them. Porcelain, cradling seasoned chicken breast and rice, with a side salad. They all quickly started in. Each of them starving from their long days.

“I wish you could come out with us tomorrow, Wands.” Maggie whined, shoving a fork of food into her mouth.

Wanda laughed loudly. “You sure you wanna see _this_ at the club?” Pointing her fingers to her round belly. “I don’t even think they’d let me in if I tried.”

Maggie smiled through her chewing, snickering to herself at the image of a very pregnant Wanda at a nightclub. “I know, I know. But it’s Nat’s bachelorette party. It’ll be so weird not having you there.”

“We’ll go out once this little girl is done cooking.” She assured. “I’m sure I’ll need a break eventually.” She took a bite of chicken, smirking up at Vision

“Fair enough.” Maggie conceded.

Vision took a drink of his water, clearing his throat. “Where is it you’re going?”

“I don’t even know. I’m not really the clubbing type.” She shrugged. “I probably couldn’t even name more than three in the area. Some of Nat’s dance friends are deciding where to go, so I’m sure it’ll be… _interesting_.”

They all made the same knowing expression. Natasha’s work friends were known to be incredibly wild. The kind of twenty-something year old artistic types you’d imagine. Free spirited, confident, and eccentric. All fun, all the time.

Maggie hadn’t been particularly looking forward to the night out, but it was for Natasha, so she couldn’t exactly stay home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else getting so annoyed with Maggie still hiding her feelings? Because I am and I'm the one writing her haha
> 
> Also, I love Wanda and Vision so much, I can't wait for their Disney plus show.
> 
> The next chapter is a doozy. Editing it right now and oh boy there's some toxic coping behaviors and dramaaaaa. Big things coming up soon. I pre-write my stories, so I've had everything planned out for a WHILE now. Just stay with me, there's a method to the madness, I promise♥️
> 
> Love ya'll. Gimme comments so I have something to motivate me while I write this evening.


	57. Part 57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is VERY different from my usual style. It plays out back and forth between Maggie and James' nights. Flashing between scenes as they unfold, resulting in some major mentality changes for the both of them.
> 
> Edited this whole ass thing with a cigarette between my teeth because of the mass amount of reactions and dialogue-- something I find so difficult to edit for some reason lol so don't call me out if there are typos
> 
> TW: Alcoholism

Launching up from his desk, inked hands scrambling the the garbage bin, James puked his guts up for the second time since getting to work.

He hadn’t even been there more than thirty minutes.

Rolling out of bed at two in the afternoon, he rushed to his building simply for one important meeting, then planned to head home early.

Getting rip-roaring drunk the night before, like he had every other night since being released from prison. He singlehandedly downed two bottles of vodka— his least favorite kind of liquor, but it was all he had left at his bar, having drunk his way through his reserve. Two entire bottle of Absolut Crystal gone in a single sitting.

It was all he could do to quiet his thoughts. Not only was he feeling completely shattered by the breakup, the whole situation made some of his darker inclinations creep up on him.

James had an unusual bout of bloodlust coursing through him. Not that it was that rare, but it felt different since what happened at the engagement party. It felt more urgent. Desperately wanting to go out and find some unsuspecting pedestrian and drag them into dim alleyway. Having his way with them.

All this to say, the alcohol was needed. Albeit it wasn’t the greatest coping mechanism, it was the only thing keeping him from going truly mad. It was the only way to ensure he would pass out at home and not go galavanting in the streets, killing everyone on sight. A way to maim himself into staying home. Thwarting his homicidal abilities.

He took a sip from the room temp glass of water on his desk, trying to wash out the taste of stomach bile on his tongue. Pulling out a mint from his side drawer.

There was a loud knock on his door—er, a normal one, but to his sensitive ears it was booming. It made him wince, clearing his throat to let out a raspy, “come in”, hoping they wouldn’t try to knock again.

Steve stepped inside the oversized office holding a paper bag, narrowing his eyes to see through the darkness. Looking over to James sitting practically limp behind his desk. “Jeez, Buck. Open some blinds would ya? I can hardly see.”

He strode across the room, tugging on the strings to lift the blinds over his wall of windows.

James retched at the light, almost reaching back for his bin before swallowing down the nausea in his core. Instead sucking over the mint in his mouth, letting it soothe his stomach.

Steve stood stationed, looking over him with judgmental eyes. “You’re a fucking mess.”

“Yeah, no shit, punk.” He spat right back, voice not carrying like he wanted. Conveying nothing, but sickened despair.

Steve walked over, setting the brown bag down on his desk. “I got you food, if you want to eat.”

“I don’t think my stomach wants anything in it at the moment.”

“You sure you can make it to this meeting then? I can just take care of it if you want to go home.”

James shook his head, taking a small sip of his water. Focusing hard to keep it down. “I just got here and I need to at least listen in on the offer. I’ve been gone too much recently. There’s a lot going on that I don’t have my hands in and you know how I feel about that.”

Steve nodded his head, more than aware of James’ major control issues when it came to his company. “Well, just try not to puke during it. I think that might scare off some of our clients.” He smirked, making James roll his eyes. “Speaking of, you might want to dump out your bin and light a candle. It smells disgusting in here.”

Slowly standing from his seat, James heeded his advice. Lighting a candle over on the coffee table in the small sitting area. Flicking a lighter from his pocket, hoping the teakwood wax would cover the foul smell.

Then picking up the puke filled bin and taking it to his private bathroom at the back of his office.

He dumped it clean, rinsing it out with water from the sink, before setting it back down beside him. Digging through the small drawer on the side of the counter, he pulled out his mouthwash. Gargling a mouthful before spiting. He found his extra cologne and brush. Spritzing himself with the ombre leather and combing his hair back into a bun. Too lazy to brush through the matted hairs at the nape of his neck.

Glaring into the mirror, he saw just how far gone he was. He looked like shit. Dark bags under his bloodshot eyes. His face looked thinner from rarely having anything in his belly, but alcohol. His hands were shaking as he lifted them to tuck his stray hairs behind his ears. He hunched down over the sink, splashing cold water over his face. Dabbing it dry with a hand towel.

When James came out of the bathroom, Steve was pacing around his office, typing on his phone.

Swallowing down a wad of cottony saliva before he spoke. “Let’s go, pal.”

Steve glanced up, giving him a forced smile and tucking his phone away.

The meeting was fairly efficient. James had to fight to keep his brain focused the entire time. Struggling to piece together sentences that sounded intelligent. Coming off more uninterested than anything. He was sure his staff noticed. Usually he was the picture of professionalism. Spewing out intelligently crafted thoughts, commenting sharply on everything.

Steve had to chime in quit a bit, picking up on what James lacked. Asking the questions he should’ve been. He had no problem helping James out when he needed him, but it was becoming sort of pathetic. James was supposed to be the stronger of the two of them. He always had been, since they were young. But now, it was switched completely.

Once the deal was settled to James’ satisfaction, the room cleared.

“You sure you still want to have the guys over tonight?” Steve questioned, arching a brow at James as they strode down the long hallway.

“ _Oh_ yeah.” James nodded, pinching his brows. “I mean it’s your bachelor party, pal. We have to do something.”

The groomsmen planned on having a casual night at James’ place. Just a small group of close friends. Cigars, whisky, and poker. Nothing wild. That wasn’t really any of their tastes anyways. James had offered to host at his house, since Natasha’s friends would be at the penthouse celebrating before they went out to the club.

Hangover aside, James’ stomach ached over the thought of Maggie going to a club. He knew he shouldn’t care, but the thought of her all dolled up and drinking around other men made him disgustingly jealous.

~

Maggie let out a big yawn, crossing her legs as she sat on the edge of Natasha’s bed.

“Was that a yawn I heard?” Natasha angrily called out from the bathroom, sticking her head through the doorway.

The night before had been rough for Maggie. She was up all night after a dream about James. They were in bed together, blissed out, but then he turned to her and repeated those dreaded words from so long ago, _‘I don’t love you anymore.’_ She shot awake, hyperventilating. Sleep hadn’t come easy to her after that, to say the least.

All these sentiments were being forcefully held back. Not wanting to let Natasha in. Not wanting to make the night about anything, but her bidding single life adieu.

Maggie fell back to the mattress. “Work was exhausting today.” She whined, resting her eyes for a moment. Lying like always. It was a habit she had honed well since the breakup and it was becoming increasingly easy for her conscience. She had never been a good liar, but it was almost second nature for her these days.

“Well, I need you to be on it tonight. I need to have fun with my girl.” She scolded, moving out of the bathroom in her white cocktail dress. Crystal fringe swaying over her thigh as she walked. “Also, you look fucking hot, so make the most of it.” She added in a sing-song voice.

Natasha had done Maggie’s makeup for her. Laying it on flawlessly over her features. Charcoal eyeshadow cleanly blended out, black eyeliner sharpened to a dagger’s point. Winged out making her eyes look that much more seductive. She wore a shimmery pink mini dress. It was skin tight and as short as could be. Exactly what you’d want to wear for a bachelorette party. Feminine and sexy.

Maggie hopped up off of the bed, taking a deep breath. “You’re right, I just need some caffeine I think.” Wiggling around, trying to wake her self up. “Can I go make a cup of coffee real quick?”

“I think I have something better in mind.” Natasha wagged her brows, hooking her arm around Maggie and marching her out of the bedroom.

They walked down to the first floor, both sets of heels clicking over the hardwood floor. Making their way to the bar off of the living room. Natasha started mixing up a drink for her— one of her favorites. _An espresso martini_. Vodka, coffee liqueur, espresso, and simple syrup.

Sliding it across the table, handing Maggie a big glass of _‘wake me up, then fuck me up’_.

She took a sip and her eyes widened. “ _Wow_ , this is good.”

Natasha smirked, crossing her arms. Pleased with the reaction she got.

The sound of the front door clicking open made her smile widen. She skipped around the bartop, rushing over to the door. “Hey, bitches.” She gushed.

Maggie took that as her cue, sliding off the stool and heading over to greet the other bridesmaids.

The ladies— Fern and Lila walked in, ready for the night. Dressed to the nines and champagne in tow. Both of them were incredibly tall and slim. Like models. Maggie had to strain her neck to even make eye contact with them.

Fern had sleek black hair that fell to her waist. Choppy bangs, defining her angular features and thin, almond shaped eyes. Her height donning a low-cut navy colored jumpsuit, showing off the Irezumi tattoos that covered her chest and arms, down to her finger tips.

Lila had voluminous, natural hair. Hemming beautifully around her head, down to her shoulders. High cheekbones covered in glittery highlighter, her plump lips defined with a gorgeous plum color. Her short, crystal covered orange dress falling off her shoulders was a perfect contrast to her deep skin tone.

Feeling slightly intimidated as always around these ladies, Maggie smiled shyly up at them. “Hey.” She waved meekly. She knew them well enough, having been with them a handful of times before, but they were definitely _Natasha’s_ friends, not hers.

“Hey, cutie.” Lila beamed, bending at the waist to wrap Maggie in a tight hug. Something she appreciated greatly, feeling the awkwardness in her fade away.

Fern stepped forward, giving her a single armed hug. Clearly the quieter of the two, but it was still meaningful. “How are you, Maggie?” She asked, stepping back.

“Better with _this_.” Maggie teased, lifting her caffeinated cocktail.

They both nodded, understanding. Sure enough, Natasha had been venting to them during rehearsals for months now about everything Maggie had gone through. They knew exactly what she had been through and felt terrible for the little lamb.

The four of them moved back to the bar to pop the bottle of Moet and get the party started.

Natasha blasted music as they pregamed for the club. Dancing around and making each other cocktails. Maggie stood behind the bar, sipping on her drink, watching Natasha and Fern frolic around the living room.

Lila spun back around in her chair to face Maggie, laughing about their friends. “They’re on one tonight, huh?”

“Mm.” Maggie hummed through her swallow. “Definitely gonna have to keep them in check.”

She smirked up at her, over her glass. Standing from her seat to round the counter. “I think we should just catch up to speed.”

Lila found a bottle of vodka, pouring shots for each of them. Sliding two over to Maggie with a sly grin. Taking them hesitantly, they tossed them back together. Cringing at the burn washing down their throats, then laughing loudly.

Natasha rushed over, catching her breath and chugging down the rest of her drink. Glancing at her phone to check the time, her head shot up to meet theirs. “We should head out, it’s getting late.”

After each of them took one last shot, they gathered their things and moved down the tall skyscraper.

When they walked out to the sidewalk, there was a black SUV ready for them. Driver waiting patiently in the front seat. Natasha squealed excitedly with an idea. Scurrying over to the passenger side window, she popped her head in to talk to the driver. “Hey, Michael?”

“Yes, Miss Romanoff?”

“Can you get a few pictures of us for me?”

“Absolutely.” He confirmed, pushing his door open and rounding the car.

She handed him her phone and rejoined the group. “Okay, ladies. Pose cute for me, I’ll be looking back on these pictures for a long time.” She teased, arching a brow.

They all snickered and took formation on the sidewalk, holding each other tight. Smiling widely at the camera.

Michael crouched down a bit, getting a good angle, before flashing a few pictures of the group. “I think those are good.” He stepped forward to hand Natasha her phone back, but she held a hand to him.

“I want some sexy ones.”

Even under the dim street lights, his bright red face was apparent. Blood rushing to his hairline. “Uh, ye— yes, ma’m.” He chuckled awkwardly.

The ladies were all beside themselves at Natasha’s lack of remorse for the uncomfortable driver. Nearly keeling over with how hard they were laughing. Composing themselves, they crowded back together. Striking different poses for the camera, not taking it seriously at all, giggling drunkly through their impromptu photoshoot.

Michael stepped forward one last time, handing the phone to Natasha. She scrolled through the pictures, smiling to herself. “They’re perfect, thank you.”

All of them hopped into the car, squeezing snugly into the back seats, as it took off to the club. Whipping through the city streets, spotlit by the twinkling lights surrounding them.

Natasha sat on her phone, still looking the pictures over. Sending a few of them to Steve, along with an ‘I miss you’ message.

~

“Call.” Steve grunted, slamming down a stack of chips on the table. Taking a long chug from his tumbler.

Thor took a puff of his cigar, chuckling deeply to himself. Matching his stack of chips. James silently slid his forward, keeping his expression smug.

“Fuck man, I fold.” Sam rasped, slapping down his cards on the table, sitting back in his seat.

They all laughed loudly, shaking their heads. “Pussy.” James muttered, downing the rest of his drink.

Sam rolled his eyes, getting up from the table to pour himself another drink.

The four of them had been settled around the round table in James’ media room for the last few hours. Having downed more than their fair share of liquor and smoked through a whole box of cigars. Although, none of them were terribly intoxicated. They were all well built men, able to drink more than the average person and feel almost nothing.

“I see your five hundred and I raise you another five.” Steve stated, arrogantly setting down a tall stack in the center of the pile.

Thor chucked down a handful with James following suit.

Sam strode back over, plopping down in his seat. They all looked over at Steve, waiting for him to take his turn. He considered for a moment, staring at his cards. A loud set of buzzes vibrated from his phone beside him, pulling him out of his calculating. Picking it up, his eyes scanned over the screen, seeing that Natasha had sent him a few pictures.

He swiped the messages open, looking them over and laughing to himself. Typing out a message to respond.

“Come on, pal. Get off the phone.” James scolded, sucking on his cigar.

“Sorry,” he said, still staring at it, snickering, “Natasha sent me a bunch of pictures of the girls.”

Sam leaned over in his chair, looking over his shoulder at the images while Steve scrolled through them. “ _Holy shit_ , who’s that little one with the long hair? I wouldn’t mind showing _her_ a good time.”

Steve gulped, side-eyeing James.

His brows pinched, peeking over Steve’s shoulder to see the picture. Jaw clenching when he saw Maggie in her tiny dress, grinning happily at the camera. Skin on display, barely covered by the sparkly, rose colored fabric. He shot up from the table, kicking his chair back in the process. Storming over to the bar.

“What’d I say?” Sam inquired, confused. Holding out his hands in questioning. Looking back and forth between James and Steve.

“Um,” Steve tipped closer to him, keeping his response low, “that’s _Maggie_.”

Sam’s eyes bugged out, instantly regretting his comment. “Fuck. I’m gonna die aren’t I?”

“Nice knowin’ ya.” Steve joked, shaking his head.

Standing from his seat, he walked over to James standing behind the bar. Wearing a guilty expression, eyeing him as he filled a glass to the brim with cognac and chugging the entire thing down in one go. “You good, man?”

“Yep.” Popping the ‘p’ harshly as he filled another glass for himself, not looking up at Sam.

“I didn’t mean to be so out of line. I haven’t met Maggie before, so I didn’t know what she looked like.”

James eye twitched at the sound of her name, nearly smashing the glass tumbler in his fist from how tight he gripped it. Sam saw his tattooed knuckles turning white, shifting where he stood. He sighed through his nose, resting his hands on the mahogany counter top. “What’s with you tonight? You’re killing the mood, emo boy.”

“Stop.” James glared up at him, deep voice gruff with the anger he felt simmering under his skin. Knowing if he pressed on, he’d snap and _actually_ ruin the night.

Sam crossed his arms. “I get that you’re hurting, but knock it off. It’s about Steve tonight.”

James shook his head. “I’m fine.” Speaking through his teeth, making it perfectly clear he wasn’t. Trying to convince himself more than Sam. “It’s just been rough lately and I’m already on edge because Margaret is going out tonight. Last time, when she went out with Loki…” His voice trailed off, not even wanting to repeat his concerns. Squeezing his eyes, shut before he kept on.

“I know what happened last time, Bucky.” Sam assured, meeting him halfway in his thoughts.

Nodding weakly, James looked back down to his glass. Downing it in one gulp.

~

Bass heavy trance music filled the room. Thick and loud. Ornate, golden lamps hung overhead. Long angular lounges were nestled into the walls of the space. Flashing lights bounced around, dancing over the crowd of people writhing on each other.

Maggie wasn’t exactly thrilled to be there, but the few drinks she had were making it somewhat bearable. She was sitting at the bar alone, watching the girls all dance together. Their literal expert moves standing out from everyone else’s.

She wanted to join them, but people watching was much more entertaining for her. Never one for taking the spotlight.

Taking a small sip of her cosmo, she crossed one leg over the other. Giggling when she saw Natasha bending at the waist to shake her ass on Fern. “Oh boy.” She murmured to herself, rolling her eyes.

“Can I get a neat scotch over here?” A voice came from right beside her, making her spin in her seat. “Single malt, top shelf. Laphroaig if you have it.” He added. Speaking with conviction, as the bartender promptly turned and started scavenging through the bottle selection.

The man was devilishly handsome. A bit older than Maggie usually went for, but something about his confident air made her intrigued. Feeling eyes on himself, he turned to face her as the glass was handed off to him. Staring at her while he took a slow pull.

“What’s up Tinkerbell. You get left behind by the Lost Boys?”

Maggie laughed at his witty greeting. “My name is Maggie.” She extended her hand to him.

“Tony.” He shouted, trying to project over the loud music, taking her hand in his. “You here alone?”

She shook her head, jutting a thumb over her shoulder to the dance floor. “I’m with some friends for a bachelorette party.”

Looking over her head, he saw the group of ladies twirling around under the strobe lights. “Ah, I see. You don’t dance?” He asked, looking back down to Maggie.

“I do.” She corrected. “I just prefer to sit back sometimes. Clubs aren’t really my thing.”

He hummed through a nod, taking a drink of his scotch. “Well, I’m about to step out for a smoke if you’d care to join me. I don’t know about you, but this music is getting on my nerves.”

Maggie felt relieved at the offer, knowing she wasn’t the only one that hated electronic music. “Please lead the way.”

Tony walked her out to the patio area of the night club. It was pretty packed with people smoking or chatting amongst themselves, but there wasn’t any music, so she was thankful. He dug into his pocket, pulling out a red and gold cigarette case. Taking one between his teeth and extending one to her, which she brushed off.

He leaned back against the fence, lighting it and hollowing out his cheeks as he inhaled. “So Maggie, what do you do?”

“I own a gallery.” She stated simply.

An impressed frown smattered over his face, taking it in. “You seem a little young to be a business owner.” Taking a mouthful of his heavily peated spirit, licking his lips. “No offense.” He added.

“Yeah.” She shrugged, not wanting to explain how she came by her building. “What do you do?”

He gave her a confused look. “You don’t know?”

“Why would I?” Giving him a suspicious once over.

“Oh _shit_. I thought you were staring because you recognized me.” Tony gave her time to catch up, but when she continued to stare blankly at him, he explained. “My last name is Stark.”

Maggie’s eyes shot wide. “You’re Tony Stark?”

He chuckled, nodding.

“The Tony Stark that owns the biggest tech conglomerate in the world?”

“The one and only.”

She shook her head, surprised she didn’t recognize him. He was all over the media, all the time. His company had been creating the most innovative creations for decades now. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.” She apologized, slightly embarrassed.

Tony laughed as he flicked off a chunk of ash, taking another drag before speaking. “Don’t be. It’s nice to feel normal on occasion.”

Maggie nodded her head, taking a sip of her drink, feeling incredibly intimidated because of who she was talking to. On top of that, she knew that his company and Buchanan Barnes Inc. were connected. They had been one of the biggest investors in Stark Industries for years now.

It was weird to think that James and Tony had probably spent quite a bit of time together and there she was, hanging out with him at a goddamn nightclub. _There’s really no escaping him_ , she thought to herself.

Shoving away her intrusive thoughts of James, she continued to keep the conversation going. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Stark.”

“Mr. Stark is my father. You can just stick to calling me Tony.” Winking at her. He snuffed out his cigarette butt and took a breath. “Well, my irritation seems to be mostly gone. Wanna go dance now?”

“Sure.” Maggie beamed.

~

James had sunk back a few more drinks over the hour, quickly becoming the drunkest out of the group, with Thor following shortly behind.

He had been making ridiculous bets during their poker game, losing tens of thousands of dollars, so Steve cut him off, not dealing him any cards. Just letting him sit there and drink his brain away. He was incredibly irritated with James. Not only was be being sloppy, he was being fairly brash to the group.

Making jabs at everyone every chance he got. Slowly pushing each of them to the edge of snapping.

“Hey, Buck?”

“What’s up, Steve?” He grumbled.

“Did you ever hear back from Foster about shortening your probation?” Steve asked, eyes staring down as he shuffled the deck of cards.

James’ head shot back. “What made you think of that?”

“He was at the office earlier and it reminded me to ask you.” He clarified, dealing out the cards to Thor and Sam.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to.” He grated, irritated from the mention of his legal troubles. Pushing him even further into his sour mood. “I’m going to have to petition a court if I try.”

Steve could hear the edge in his voice, realizing his mistake too late, planning to backtrack. “Well, whatever happens you’re home now and that’s all that matters.”

James scoffed. “Definitely happy I’m done dealing with that shit. And now that I made sure both Rumlow and Loki got what they deserved, I’ve never been more satisfied.”

Thor’s head whipped up at that, wearing a befuddled frown. “What was that, James?”

His stomach sank, wiping off his smug expression, realizing what he just admitted to the group.

Steve had a feeling James was behind Rumlow’s death and Loki’s attack, but nothing was ever outright admitted between them. Hearing him actually admit it— in front of Loki’s own brother no less, made nerves crash in his chest.

“You were behind my brother’s assault?” Thor boomed, standing from his chair.

James sat still, looking blankly at the table. Keeping his mouth shut tight. Know that whatever he said would be incriminating.

A large hand gripped the collar of his shirt, tugging him to his feet. The two towering figures of muscle stood eye to eye. Glaring the other down. “I’ll ask again, James. Were you behind my brother’s assault?”

“Yes.” He spat, through gritted teeth. So hard, they could shatter. “After he tried to _murder_ me and Maggie, it was the least I could do to ensure it never happened again. I could’ve easily had him killed, but I didn’t.”

Thor took a breath, trying to calm down through his scowl. He knew Loki deserved it, but he couldn’t stifle the big brother side of him that was wanting to protect him. The burning scotch, scalding the inside of his veins was pushing him to act on the aggressive urges he felt.

Steve sighed disappointedly, shooting from his seat when he saw Thor start to lift a hand. “That’s enough, guys.” Walking around the table, he planted himself right between them, shoving each of them back. “Tone it down. You’re both drunk and this isn’t the time to talk about sensitive subjects.”

Thor took a step back, picking up his coat from the back of his chair. “I’m sorry, Steve. I have to go.” He tucked his arms into the sleeves, yanking it over his back. “Enjoy the rest of your night, gentlemen.”

Steve turned and gave James a scolding look. “Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Bucky? You planned that attack on Loki?”

“What was I supposed to do? Let him live his life unscathed?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Steve shook his head. “What you were supposed to do, is trust the system to keep him locked up forever. It isn’t your job to punish him, the _law_ can handle it. You don’t need anymore problems in your life.”

James dropped his head down, pinching his lips in a tight line. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

“I should go too, it’s getting late.” He said, walking over to his chair to gather his things. “You coming or staying, Sam?”

“I’ll stay for a bit.” Sam decided, keeping his voice quiet. “Someones gotta keep the big guy in check.”

Steve patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks, man.” Glancing back up at James he gave him a sharp nod. “I’ll see you Monday, Buck.”

~

Maggie had been on the dance floor with Tony, dancing with him under the colorful strobes. Foggy hot air wafting in the space from how tightly packed everyones overheated bodies were. Clouds catching on the beams on light.

She was incredibly thankful she had a huge dinner before drinking, or she’d be toast. On the other hand, Natasha, Fern, and Lila were completely wasted. She was almost sure they weren’t going to remember the last hour of dancing.

The music slowly faded out, and the DJ got on the mic, telling everyone to wrap it up and that the club would be closing in fifteen minutes.

Maggie quickly rounded up her friends and somehow got them out onto the sidewalk. It was like herding cats. All of them being endlessly bratty about having to leave ‘so soon’ even though they had been there for hours and it was two in the morning.

Tony was helpful in guiding them outside, using a slightly stern voice to keep them moving.

The sidewalk was covered in sloppy clubbers. People hailing cabs, women bouncing around and cackling obnoxiously. There was a couple screaming at each other and a man puking up against the corner of the building. All of this reminding Maggie why she hated going out so much.

“Nat, did you call Michael to pick us up?”

“Not yet, but I’ll text him.” She slurred. Digging her hands into her purse, finding her phone and then dropping it onto the sidewalk.

Maggie snickered, bending down to pick it up. “I got it.” She typed out a quick text and shot it off, then handed the phone back to her.

When she turned to face Tony, she smiled sweetly. “Thanks for the help with them. I know they’re kind of a lot.”

He have an understanding nod, grinning. “Yeah, well I’ve had more than my fair share of experience with partiers.”

Maggie giggled. “Well, it was nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” He wrapped a hand around her waist, leaning down to kiss her. Maggie’s eyes widened and she shot back, making him jolt back in confusion. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so forward.”

She shook her head rapidly, not understanding why she reacted like that. “No, it wasn’t too forward. I… um, I’m going through a thing.”

Tony tilted his head, calculating, before coming up with a logical reason. “Another guy huh?” He nodded.

Maggie chewed her lip. “Yes.”

“Well, if you change your mind,” he slipped out a business card from his pocket, “don’t hesitate to look me up.”

She took it, giving him a sorry smile. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Tinkerbell.”

When Maggie turned back around, Natasha was staring at her, completely astounded.

“What?” She asked.

“You just reject that guy?” Natasha pointed a finger over her shoulder. Even through her drunken haze, she picked up on the exchange and was shocked. “That was Tony _fucking_ Stark right?”

Maggie shrugged. “Yeah, but I wasn’t really interested, I guess.”

Natasha gave her a knowing look, lips curling with a smirk.

“What?”

“It’s James, huh?” She pried. “You still love him.”

Maggie frowned. “What? No, Nat I don’t.”

“Oh stop it already. I know it’s true. Everyone does. It’s obvious you aren’t over him and he isn’t over you either.” She rolled her eyes. Liquor induced honesty spewing from her. Making her finally speak what had been on her mind for months. "It's not over between you two."

The SUV promptly sped up to the sidewalk, cutting their conversation short and they all piled in.

Maggie rested her head back on the window, watching the buildings fly past as they drove. Enjoying the cold glass on her skin, still overheated from the steamy club.

She couldn’t shake Natasha’s words. They rang painfully true. It made sense as to why she had shut Tony down like that. He was probably the most desired man in the city— a known hotshot. A genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

All of that should’ve been incredibly appealing to the average woman, but the second he tried to kiss her— it was James’ face that flashed through her mind. Natasha was right.

When she was dropped at her building, she slowly trekked upstairs to her apartment. Legs wobbling as she took on the towering stairwell in her pumps. Absolutely spent from the long night of partying.

She stripped off her heels and dress. Making time to wash her face and tie her hair back, before changing into her pajamas. She made her way to the kitchen, scarfing down a snack and chugging a few glasses of water to mitigate her possible hangover.

When she finally collapsed into bed, her mind was still racing with thoughts of James. For the first time since the breakup, she genuinely let herself admit that she was missing him.

Unlocking her phone, she searched for flights to San Fransisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a lot of personal Easter eggs in it for me. Fern and Lila are based on two of my best friends who I love so so much and are actually both models. And the espresso martini is my favorite cocktail, so I had to reference it.
> 
> I know there's a lottt of drinking it this one, which I apologize for, but I felt like it as necessary for a lot of truth to come out. James with admitting his dark actions to his friends and with Natasha finally giving Maggie what she needed to hear.
> 
> James has some major changes he needs to make in how he solves problems. Maybe something that doesn't involve killing or injuring people that cross him lol and I think seeing that he hurt Thor was an eye opener.
> 
> Also can we talk about Tony??? He's probably my favorite character to write, so I had to give him a cameo and also use him to bring Maggie's thoughts back to James. He unfortunately won't be appearing in the story again though. Just using him as a pawn to manipulate my characters haha
> 
> I think I mentioned this in a comment last night, but James and Maggie are both showing what they hold deep inside. Maggie is being tough and James is being weak and breaking down. It's a complete role reversal between them.


	58. Part 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is by Sabrina Claudio is the PERFECT song for Maggie in this chapter. It's impeccably fitting.
> 
> Definitely recommend listening to it if you read with music on🦋

Maggie was terrified of the leftover feelings she had for James.

The way she rejected Tony and then Natasha’s insight were more than enough to put everything into perspective. It was like she was finally forced to look into a mirror and she couldn’t lie to herself anymore.

Running away, back to her roots seemed like the only sensible option she had left.

An entire week had passed, but Maggie still felt the same. Still keeping everything in. She and Rose spent most days at the house, tending to the garden and greenhouse. Accommodating for the recent change in season.

Spending time outdoors was more beneficial than Maggie realized. Working with her hands to help things grow in the sun was incredibly therapeutic. Enjoying the simple things in life. Brining herself back to Earth. Quite literally.

Although she was enjoying the time spent with her grandma, her hardened exterior stayed put. Never letting anything out about how she felt. Never talking about James, no matter how much Rose pried. She just wasn’t ready. Knowing deep down that if she let any emotions slip out, they would never stop.

At night, she would often feel the tears creeping up on her, but she forced them away. Not letting a single one slip out.

Maggie was feeling exhausted from yet another rough night. Hunched over in the garden, cutting flowers for a fresh bouquet for the dining table. Making sure to pull a varied array of types and colors, lying them neatly in a wide wicker basket.

The sun was peeking over the horizon, illuminating her in soft golden rays. Soaking into her hair, kissing her skin. Melting away the dew from the grass. Birds were serenading her from the surrounding trees in a peaceful melody. She stood up with her basket full, taking a deep breath, letting the crisp morning air cool her from the inside out.

When she stepped back inside the house, Rose was chopping up some tomatoes for their breakfast.

“Look at that bundle.” She gushed. “Beautiful choices, Maggie.”

She gave a forced smile, moving over to the sink. Setting the basket down on the counter.

Turning on the faucet, she let a vintage vase fill. She snipped the ends of the stems while the water ran, ensuring they were the perfect length. Then, popping them into the vase, adjusting them into a perfect arrangement.

Rose poured some beaten eggs into the skillet, sprinkling the cut veggies over top. “Go lay down a quilt, would ya?”

Maggie set the vase down onto the dining table, turning to look at her. “Um, why don’t we just eat at the table?” She suggested awkwardly, chewing her lip.

Although she had been doing breakfast picnics with her mom and grandma since she was young, they had turned into a tradition with her and James as well. A reminder she didn’t want at the moment, stubbornly trying to keep from spiraling. Holding onto her stability by the skin of her teeth.

Rose gave her a confused look, noting that the response wasn’t normal for her. She figured that there must be something behind it, so she didn’t press the matter. “Sure, honey. Set the table for us then.”

Maggie started pulling out utensils and a couple of cloth napkins from the kitchen. Laying them neatly down on the edges of the placemats. Moving the bouquet of flowers from the edge of the table to the center.

When she looked over her shoulder, Rose was waltzing over with a tray of food. Settling down at the table, she started unloading the plates between them.

Maggie hungrily scarfed down her veggie omelet and fruit, washing it down with a huge swig of coffee before Rose was even halfway through hers. Starving from her morning out in the garden.

She leaned back in her seat, staring blankly at the table. Frown softly pressed over her features. Mind swirling with thoughts of James. Unable to help from wondering what he was doing at the moment. She figured he was probably enjoying his weekend, maybe out doing something fun. Saddened expression deepening.

Rose caught the look, heart aching for Maggie. She wanted to believe she was getting better, but knowing deep down she wasn’t the same girl as she once was. Her whole demeanor had shifted. Rarely showing glimpses of her sweet, bubbly personality. She always had the same lost look in her eyes and Rose knew exactly what was being hidden behind them.

“So,” Rose started, trying to nudge her out of the pain she felt, “what do you want to do today?”

Maggie hummed as she took a sip of her coffee, thinking it over. “I don’t really know. What do you usually do on Sundays?”

“Well, besides gardening? I go to the farmer’s market.” She stabbed a piece of her omelet, biting it off of her fork.

“Hey, that sounds like it could be fun.” Maggie shrugged. “Let’s do that.”

“Okay, then.” Rose agreed. “Why don’t you go get changed and I’ll clean up this mess.”

Maggie gave a quick nod, then scurried upstairs to get ready. She took a long rinse, using all of Rose’s handmade organic soaps. Taking the time to thoroughly wash her lengthy hair in the colorful mosaic shower. Something she had been neglecting with the depressed slump she was living in, but today was different. She wanted to feel her best.

  
She stepped out of the bathroom smelling of sickly sweet flowers, herbs, and honey.

Tying a cropped, knit top with a pair of loose fitting jeans, and some sandals. Keeping it relatively casual for their relaxing day ahead. She swiped on some light shimmery eyeshadow and brushed through her brows. Tying a silk bandana over top her hair.

When she made her way back downstairs, Rose was grabbing a few canvas totes for the market. Shoving them into a larger bag for herself. “Well, don’t you look pretty.” She cooed.

“Thanks, Mimi.” She rolled her eyes. “Ready?”

“You betcha.”

They made their way out to Rose’s car. A yellow 1969 Volkswagen Beetle. The one she had since she was young. Never needing another car with how well she took care of it. Maggie jumped into the driver’s seat before Rose could, speeding down the street.

She genuinely missed driving, but there was absolutely no need for it in New York. She didn’t know anyone that owned a car. Except for— she shook her head, mentally crushing the thought of James. She was thinking of Steve of course. Right. _Except for Steve._ He had a car.

Focusing back on the road, she picked up her speed. Wanting to get to the market as quickly as she could. The more distractions the better.

Maggie pulled into a paid lot, a few blocks away.

They trekked down the sidewalk together. Maggie lifted her head, enjoying the bright sun and breeze. The weather felt perfect to her. A mild sixty-five degrees. A stark difference to the long, frosty winter New York had just put her through. Leaving her more than thankful that spring had finally arrived.

When they got to the Ferry Building, the market was booming with crowds of customers. Vendors were already set up in the booths, selling produce and taking cash. Although it wasn’t the most exciting outing, Maggie was more than happy to be there with her grandma.

Rose led her through, stopping at specific stalls for certain items. The market was run by a nonprofit for sustainable agriculture, so it was mostly seasonal produce for the month. Avocados, citrus, mangoes, and broccoli. On top of that there were herbs, flowers, meats, and eggs. All locally sourced.

The entire building smelt fresh. Groups of families and friends pushed their way through, clutching bags of their hand-picked groceries.

Once Rose was properly stocked, Maggie took the bags from her, carrying the heavy load of fruits and vegetables on her shoulder.

They made their way to the Rose’s favorite area of the market— to the breads, cheeses, wines, and jams. They munched on samples of everything, trying various artisan specialties. Chattering about which ones they liked best and purchasing them for later.

With the canvas totes stuffed to the brim, they marched outside, and back to the car.

When they got back to the house, they laid out their haul of goodies. Covering the dining table in fruits, vegetables, bread, cheese, and wine. Rose and Maggie got to work, putting some of it away, but leaving a few things out.

They made a charcuterie board together, piling up their perfectly prepped foods. Chopping everything up into bite sized pieces for them to snack on. Making a gorgeous spread of snacks for them to dive into.

Maggie poured each of them a large glass of wine, following Rose over to the living room and finding a spot on the couch across from her.

Curling her legs underneath herself, she started in. Munching on a baguette slice smeared in peach preserves. “Thank you for today, Mimi. I didn’t realize how much I needed that.” She spoke through her chewing, covering her mouth with her hand.

Rose popped a cube of cheese into her mouth, washing it down with a swig of her Cabernet. “Of course, sugar. I’m glad you’re here, even if it is for a difficult reason.”

Maggie smiled sadly, brows curved together, being taken back to the harsh circumstances of her visit.

“Shoot, I didn’t mean to remind you of that.” Rose shook her head, feeling bad about her choice of words. “I’m so sorry, honey.”

Maggie waved a hand at her. “It’s okay. I’m over it I suppose. Better off without him.”

Rose nodded, appeasing her. Deep down, she felt the whole thing was silly. Albeit she would never say that to Maggie.

The news of what happened at the warehouse left her absolutely haunted for weeks and weeks, but the thing was, it made her appreciate James’ presence in her granddaughter’s life that much more.

He saved her from those terrible men. Risking his own life for hers. There was always going to be a slight uncertainty for Maggie’s safety from now on, no matter if they were together or not. Better to have a strong, protective man around, she figured.

“Don’t you think, Mimi?” She pressed.

Rose took a long drink of her wine, standing the glass back down. “I don’t know what to say.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you, Maggie. I know this isn’t you.” She stared deep into her eyes. “I know this is harder for you than you’re letting on.”

Maggie frowned at her, then looking down to her lap.

“You can’t lie to me.” She gave her a warning look. “You’re acting like someone completely different. I’ve barely recognized you since you got here.”

“This _is_ me.” She shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. “I know I’ve changed a bit, but I can’t just let myself be a mess all the time. I have a life to live. I have to be strong.”

“You _should_ be strong. And you are. But I’m seeing stubbornness, not strength.”

Maggie’s brows pinched. The implication of her words stung. It hurt to hear someone so close to her call out her bluff. Much like when Natasha did, outside of the club.

“I can’t let myself give in.” She admitted. “I know if I let myself feel everything, I’ll never stop breaking down.”

Rose sighed, mulling it over before speaking. “Right now, you may not want to feel anything. And you might never want to admit how much this has affected you, but you need to stop lying to yourself.” She reached across the coffee table, grabbing hold of her hand.

“You’re wasting time pushing aside the sentiments you clearly feel so strongly. If there is pain, tend to it. If there is a flame, don’t snuff it out. Don’t kill it to be cured faster. You’re ripping yourself to pieces trying to hide what you’re feeling. Trying to feel nothing, has left you not feeling anything. Don’t block out the pain, because you’re blocking out the joy you felt with it.”

“What the two of you had was something else. I’ve never seen anything like it in all my years. It was beautiful. I want you to live your life how you need to, but remember that you and James had a once in a lifetime kind of love.”

Maggie felt tears welling in her eyes, sniffling and blinking them away. “It’s not that easy, Mimi. He ended things with _me_. He said he wanted me out of his life, breaking my heart and then he came right back around begging for forgiveness. I told him I _hated_ him.”

She rubbed her palms over her eyes. “No matter what he was saying, when I looked at him, all I could think about was when he said he didn’t love me anymore.”

“You and I both know that’s not true. It never was. He loves you more than anything. What the two of you have is worth fighting for.”

Maggie sighed, looking down to her lap. “I’m just scared he’ll leave me again.”

Rose nodded. “That’s the thing about life. There are no certainties. It begins and eventually it ends. Death is a promise that is always kept. What matters is that we find meaning in the in-between. A series of die-rolls lay out our struggles and moments of peace. We just have to find a way to make the most of each and every moment.”

Maggie sniffled, wiping away the tears on her cheeks. “But what would I even say to him? I’ve been so cold every time I’ve seen him.”

“Tell him what’s in your heart. If you lay it all out, he’ll listen. And if he won’t, make him listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD to make Rose the person to finally break through to Maggie. She knows her better than ANYONE and knew exactly what to say because she's an iconic queen.
> 
> Oooo boy I'm so excited for the next chapter. It's so *chefs kiss*
> 
> Also, it's my birthday today and I'm so happy I was able to post this soft lil chapter! We got that scorpio energy bb.
> 
> Thanks to all of you for making this last month so special for me with all the support on this story💕
> 
> Anyways-- love you all. Shout out your feelings about this chapter. If you need me, I'll be drinking a martini with a slice of cake for lunch hahaha


	59. Part 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you even use my song recs, but here's one:  
> My Tears Are Becoming A Sea - M83 on repeat if you're dramatic like me🦋
> 
> Get ready, dolls. It's what ya'll have been so patiently waiting for.

Maggie was out of bed before the sun was up.

Her eyes ached from her long night of sobbing. Finally letting down her walls was like opening the floodgates. She let herself feel _everything_. Every last bit of emotion she held in over the last few months. It wouldn’t stop. Eventually, she passed out as sleep mercifully took her under its wing.

Leaving her where she was now. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to comb through her ratted hair from tossing and turning all night. She hunched down, letting cold water from the faucet pool in her hands and dipping her face into it. Hoping it would help calm her swollen features.

Once she looked a bit less of a mess, she rushed to the bedroom to get ready. She had a flight to catch after all.

Maggie had booked it last minute the night before. As early as she could get it. Determined to fix things with James.

She slipped on a floral dress, pulling a mint eyelash cardigan over top, then stepping into a pair of sandal mules. Not even bothering to look in the mirror one last time before she scurried down the stairs.

Rose was already out in the car, getting it started when she bursted out of the front door. Hopping into the passenger seat.

They drove across town in the small yellow beetle to SFO. The city was still sleeping as they sped through the streets. Sun just peeking over the horizon, making the sky fade from a lavender to a bright pink. Tiny, fluffy clouds floated by. Dancing their way across the array of pastels.

Maggie took a deep breath, wiping her clammy hands over the cotton skirt of her dress as she stared out the window to the airport they were approaching.

“You can do this, Maggie.” Rose assured.

“I know. I’m just scared he won’t hear me out after how I treated him.”

Rose reached over, squeezing her hand. “You’re _my_ granddaughter and your _mother’s_ daughter. You have our combined strength with you always. You can do this.”

Maggie huffed through a sob, sniffling away the tears dripping down her freckled cheeks.

Rose pulled her hand away, steering up to the drop off area, then shifting in her seat to face Maggie. “Sometimes, we have to fight for what we love. We have to hold onto those bonds between ourselves and the people worth carrying with us. Don’t let this moment slip away out of fear.”

Wiping her tears away with her thumbs, Rose held Maggie’s face in her frail hands, looking deep into her eyes. “I love you. No matter what happens in this world, you will _always_ have me. I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become and I know your mother would be too.”

Maggie nodded, pouting at her. “I love you too, Mimi.”

Releasing the sides of her face, she gave her a cheeky grin. “Now, get out of here girl. You’ve got a man to track down.”

She giggled, grabbing her purse and suitcase, then stepping out of the car. Bending down to peek through the window one last time, she blew Rose a kiss.

Rolling her suitcase behind herself, she rushed through the airport. Squeezing through the crowds of people to get to her terminal. Everyone around her was cheerful for their long awaited vacations, but Maggie’s mood was different. Although terrified, she was determined.

She barely made her flight, rushing onto the plane at the very last minute. She slid through the thin aisles, scooting between the bulky seats to find hers. With some help from the attendant, she got her bag into the overhead. Finally dropping down into her seat, she caught her breath.

Settling into her spot, not looking forward to the long flight ahead.

The silence weighed heavily on her heart. It was nearly unbearable. The horrible, despondent feeling continued to rudely creep back into her. She selected a movie from the small screen on the back of the chair before her, but she stared right through it. Mind busy, running over what she wanted to say to James.

Reminding herself again and again that she could do this. She had to fight. Fight for what she valued more than anything— _him_. She sat and stared blankly at the screen. Not even registering what she had put on. Sleep desperately called after her, but she couldn’t give in. Racing thoughts kept her awake. She couldn’t let go of the motivation she felt.

The moment the plane touched down, Maggie jumped up from her seat. Digging her bag out of the overhead on her tiptoes, she squeezed through the other passengers to get out before them.

She bumped into people’s shoulders as she sprinted through the airport, not even taking the time to apologize. She had to keep her speed. The momentum of her strides being the only thing keeping her from losing hope. Long curly hair flowing behind her with how fast she was running.

Making it out to the sidewalk, it was pouring rain. New York spring rain. Stormy and unending. The sky was a dark gray. She stood, holding her purse over her head, barely shielding herself from the torrent. Tapping her foot, waiting for an available cab to pass by.

Waving one down, she scooted in. Clothes damp. Looking down at the time on her phone, she figured James would still be at the office, so she barked out the address and the car took off.

Racing across town, Maggie's head stayed staring out the window. Watching the droplets race each other on the glass in quick trails.

The cab abruptly stopped, stuck in the heavy traffic a few blocks from the office building, making her that much more anxious. Heavy drops pelted the metal roof of the car. Deafeningly loud. Sounding like static with how quickly they came down.

She felt like the more time that passed, she would talk herself out of everything, so she unbuckled herself, scooting forward in her seat.

“Here,” she dug a wad of cash out of her purse not even counting, shoving it into the driver’s hand, “I’ll get out here. Just keep the change.”

Stepping out of the car, suitcase in hand, Maggie started running down the side walk. Puddles of water splashing under her shoes. Rain from overhead soaking every last inch of her.

She stormed into the building, shoving her way through all of the important business executives to make her way to the elevator. Nearly slipping on the tile from the water dripping from her. Everyone stared in absolute shock over her current state.

Punching the button for the top floor, it launched her high into the sky.

With a bright _ding,_ she scurried out into the familiar hallway she had visited so many times before. Her steps became slower, each one felt heavier than the one before, but she pressed on. Weak legs carrying her to the tall double doors at the end of the hallway. They glared right back at her. Mocking her.

Pausing a moment, she took a deep breath. Lifting her arm, she landed a set of knocks on the wood.

Silence.

She frowned, knocking again, harder this time.

More silence.

“Maggie?” Came a familiar voice from behind her.

She spun around, damp strings of hair sticking to her cheek, to find Steve walking towards her. “Hey, Steve. Is James here?” She huffed.

His brows pulled tight together. “No, he didn’t come in today.” His voice was solemn.

“Is he at home? I need to talk to him.” She pressed.

Steve sighed, looking down at her with a concerned expression. “I’d assume so. What’s going on?”

“I need to tell him I love him. I have— he has to know. I love him so much.”

An emotional pout formed over his face, replacing his concerned look. “You do?”

Maggie nodded zealously. “Yes. I— I’ve been so stupid, Steve.”

He smiled, letting out a chuckle. “You _both_ have.” He looked over her sopping wet clothing, dripping onto the carpet below her. Realizing the weather wasn’t optimal for her to take a cab or subway. “Come on. I’ll drive you.”

The two of them made their way back down through the lobby, as the valet pulled Steve’s car around front. Maggie climbed into the bucket seat, tapping her fingers over her knees. Anxiously fidgeting as Steve drove. “Sorry, I’m probably ruining your seat.”

He laughed. “I couldn’t care less. I want to see a happy ending between you two idiots.”

Maggie snickered at that, nodding.

“How was San Fransisco?" He asked, trying to keep her mind occupied. "Nat mentioned you’d been staying with Rose for the last week.”

“It was fine.” She answered, staring straight at the road. “Gave me some much needed perspective, ya know?”

Steve hummed in agreement. “I can see that.”

They drove in silence for a moment. Maggie practically chewing her lip off out of the nearly painful amount of nerves she felt crashing through her.

“Look, Maggie…” Steve started, breaking the quite hum of the car, “ you should know that James hasn’t been himself lately. He rarely shows his face around the office anymore, he’s been dodging my calls, he’s constantly drinking. It’s— it’s not a pretty sight.”

She pouted. “I mean, I saw a bit of it at your engagement party. It’s nothing to be scared of.”

He tilted his head, trying to chose his words carefully. “It’s gotten pretty bad since then. He’s said some things when he was drunk…” His voice trailed off, not wanting to discourage her. “I just want you to be ready for anything.”

Maggie understood what he meant. Figuring he must’ve said he didn’t want her anymore in a drunken haze, but she didn’t have the energy to worry about it at the moment. She had to at least try. “That’s why I need to talk to him. We need each other.”

“He definitely needs _you_ , but I think you’ve realized you might not need him. You’re _choosing_ him, as it should be.”

Maggie smiled softly to herself. His words resonated deeply with her. He was right. Although it was through a long bout of hardship, she had grown so much. Realizing the kind of strength she held in herself. Reminding her that no matter what happened, she knew she could be independent.

The car slowed when they reached James’ home. Maggie’s stomach twisted as she stared up at the Beaux-Arts limestone mansion. Newly fixed, shiny black Aston Martin parked out front, making it apparent he was home. She turned in her seat, giving Steve a scared expression.

“Maggie, whatever happens with James, just know I’ll always be there for you. Just because he’s my friend doesn’t mean I’ll stop caring about you if things don’t go well.”

Blinking away tears, she nodded. “Thank you, Steve.”

“Anything for you, tiny.” He reached over, patting her head. “You got this.” He encouraged, giving her a classic, warm Steve Rogers smile.

She took a breath in through her nose, exhaling through her lips. “Okay.”

“Mm.” He hummed, twisting a key off of his keyring, handing it to her. “Go get him.”

Maggie took it in her hand, staring down at it for a moment, before stepping out of the car. She pulled her suitcase from the backseat, toting it in hand as she walked up the steps to his front door.

Pushing the key into the lock, turning it, and shoving the door open. Clicking the door shut behind herself. Sealing her fate. She stepped into the grand foyer, soaking it all in. Just in case it was the last time she would see it. Memorizing the sprawling grand entrance. The massive carved mantel over the wood burning fireplace. The original malachite and mosaic floors. The scent of the air. Like tobacco, leather, and teakwood.

Setting down her bag, she made her way to the stairwell, careful to not slip on the marble. Hiking up, she bypassed every floor. Somehow knowing exactly where he would be.

Pushing open the mahogany door to the master library, finding it dark. All the lamps were off. Only illuminated by the crackling fireplace. Flames dancing over the emblazoned logs. Dim early evening sky from the windows, barely adding a smidge of gray light.

Squinting, she scanned the room, landing on a slumped figure sitting in one of the leather chairs in front of the fire. Walls of literature surrounding him. Encasing James in his sorrows.

His hair was dangling down over the sides of his face, dress shirt buttoned low on his chest, exposing the wall of tattoos and muscle. Sleeves tucked up over his forearms. Tired blue eyes staring down at his empty tumbler. A few stray drops of golden liquor, pooling in the bottom.

Maggie took a step forward, floorboard creaking under her light step.

James’ head snapped up, finding her frozen. Mid-step. Staring right back at him, soaking wet. Water dripping from her hair and clothing onto the floor beside her tiny mules.

The silence was thick. Tangible. The only sounds between them, being the cracking of the burning wood and the downpour pelting onto the windows of the courtyard.

His initial shock faded away, eyes rolling back down to his glass. “Why are you here, Margaret?”

Maggie closed her eyes, clawing through herself to find her voice. Coming up short, she looked back to him, finding him standing from his seat. Slowly making his way towards her. His footsteps were glacial, meaningful. Like he wore weights around his ankles.

Stopping a foot away, staring down at her with cold features. Sopping wet curls stuck to her forehead. She gazed up at him with eyes full of emotion. Filled to the absolute brim with overwhelming feeling.

“Why are you here?” He asked again, over enunciating each word, tone empty.

“Because—“ her voice cracked, making her pause and swallow the emotions raging in her, “because, I need to be with you.” Tears blurring her vision, making her feel a bit comforted. Not having to see his steely expression as clearly.

His face stayed blank, blinking down at her. Absorbing the image of her pathetic state. Tired red eyes, dark circles deepening them. Mirroring his own.

“I’ve changed my mind, Margaret. You were right. I am a monster. I don’t trust myself to not hurt you again.” He stated. Unwavering in his take.

Her lip quivered, sniffling. She opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it back shut. Confidence falling from her chest, shattering by her feet. Her head slumped down, watching it hit the floor.

“I need you to leave. You were right, this can’t happen anymore.” James reached out grabbing her shoulder to walk her out.

Maggie stuttered out a breath, grabbing him by the wrist and ripping his hand off of her. “ _No_.” She spat. “You don’t get to do this to me. Not again.”

His head jolted back, frowning at her.

“You don’t get to just leave me in the dust because you’re scared. You made me who I am today. You loved me and you made me love you. You don’t get to tell me that this is over because you think I’ll get hurt.” Her voice was strained, breaking with each word.

“Margaret—“

“ _Will you just let me talk?_ ” She shouted. “I’m so sick of being steamrolled every _fucking_ day ofmy life. Everyone makes decisions for me and I _let_ them because I’m too afraid to stand up for myself. But not anymore. I’m done letting people decide things for me.” Glaring up at him through her tears.

James’ eyes flicked over her features, brows curving. Completely dumbfounded by her outburst.

“I _want_ this.” She gestured between them. “I don’t give two shits what we have to do to be together. I don’t care who comes after us. I don’t care who tries to keep us apart. I’d do anything in the world to be with you. I’d claw my way back because I know this is a once in a lifetime kind of love.” Her voice was strong, despite her broken expression, breath heaving.

“You don’t get to just walk out of my life because you’re trying to protect me. I want _you_. I want the good and the bad. I’ll take it all. Because you’re worth it. Because I love you. Because I’ll always fucking love you. In a thousand different lifetimes, I’d choose you.” Maggie sniffled, brushing back her hair.

“Please tell me you feel the same. Please, James.”

He stood rooted at the spot, not saying a word. Emotion swelled between them. The space turning to mass. Tissue. Her words resounded deep in his heart. Pulling him from his darkness. Like a curse being lifted.

Without a word, he lunged forward. Gripping the sides of her face, pulling her into a kiss. The sheer force of his lips, pushing her head back. He walked her backwards, hitting the wall of books behind her.

Lips moving in unison, he lifted her into his arms. She clung to him. Tight. Never wanting to let go ever again. Never wanting even a millimeter of space between them. She needed him and he needed her.

James pulled back, looking deep into her eyes. Absorbing the emotion in them. Letting it all soak into his. Moisture pooled as he stared at her.

A single tear streamed down his cheek. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I cry while writing this? You bet. Also, James' sociopathic self crying for the first time in this whole story? Groundbreaking.
> 
> Split this chapter into two parts, but I'll be posting the second part later today, so don't fret!
> 
> Give me all your emotions♥️ Hope this scene lived up to your expectations!


	60. Part 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the make up🦋 Smut is back and here to stay, dolls!
> 
> Unravel Me-Sabrina Claudio (anotha one)

James kissed Maggie, telling her with his actions how much he truly loved her and always, _always_ would.

He strode over to the couch by the fire, keeping her in his arms, not even wasting time to move up to the bedroom.

She left a trail of kisses over his shoulder and neck as he walked. Ripping the damp knit cardigan from herself, discarding it on the floor, then wrapping her arms back tightly around his sturdy frame.

He crawled onto the couch, lying her down gently onto the quilted leather. Leaving another drawn out kiss to her lips before he pulled back, sitting back beside her on the couch. He lifted the hem of her dress, pulling the wet cotton up off of her body. Tossing it to the floor.

She shivered at the air hitting her damp skin. “I’m c—cold.” She stammered.

James smirked down at her. “Well, let’s warm you up then.”

She bit her lip, giggling up at him. He reached over, pulling the couple of fur throws off the back of the couch, tossing them onto the floor right in front of the fire. Scooping her up, making her squeal, and crouching down on top of the pile. Sitting down with her straddling his lap, in only her panties.

Maggie kissed him with passion, pressing every last bit of emotion she had onto him. Letting him wash it all away with his love. Both of them making up for lost time. Needing each other more than ever before. Kissing each other like it was a cure. Healing the broken hearts they both had.

James flipped her onto her back. He ground his hips between her legs, pressing his aching length against her. Needing every part of them connected.

Reaching down between them, she undid the last few buttons his shirt, yanking it off of his muscular torso. Revealing the dark ink she had missed so much. Her ice cold hands raked down his chest, over his muscles. She recalled every last ridge. Every last macabre, unholy design covering his skin. All of it looking like the most beautiful art she had ever seen. Reminding herself of what she had nearly forgotten.

Tongue working over Maggie’s, he slipped down, pressing kisses over her soft neck. Down to her chest. Leaving gentle pecks over her skin, running his hands down her sides. Warming her up with his overheated touch.

Landing between her legs, he tucked his fingers into the sides of her lace panties, sliding the thin fabric over her supple thighs and tucking them into his back pocket. Taking a moment to drink her in, his eyes locked in on her pussy, before diving into her. Licking a long stripe over her folds.

James’ lips puckered against her swollen nub as her back arched off of the floor. Both of them groaning in ecstasy. His eyes rolled back at the taste of her. Unable to recall the amount of times he had thought of her pussy, desperately getting himself off. Head slamming back to his pillow, eyes squeezed shut trying to remember the taste of her.

“Oh my _god_.” She whined from above him, hands raking into his silky tresses. Jaw hung slack, letting out labored, shallow breaths.

His tongue lapped over her, finding his rhythm. The wet sounds of his lips sucking and releasing her folds. Slurping up every last drop that seeped from her. Tongue jutting into her pussy to feel her pulsing around him.

Expert tactics skyrocketing her towards her release. Her hips bucked forwards, eager to feel him hot pressed against her. Chasing the friction she needed to push her over the edge.

James gripped down on her thighs, hard enough to leave marks. Getting needy himself, to taste her cum. Grinding his clothed cock into the pile of blankets. Nerves crashing in his chest from the erotic mewls slipping from her lips.

Maggie let out a loud moan, squeezing her legs tight to the sides of his head. Gushing over his mouth. Dripping down over his scruffy cleft chin as she cried out into the air. Sobs bouncing off the tall, lofted ceiling and the walls of priceless literature.

He ripped up off of her, standing to his feet. Keeping an intense stare on her, looking like the god of the underworld with the blazing hot fire behind him. Blue eyes raking over her flawless curves. Soaking in every last detail he had missed. Unzipping his pants. Letting them drop around his ankles, stepping out and crashing back down onto her.

Their lips finding each others as her legs wrapped around him. Holding himself up off of her with one arm, while the other guided himself to her moisture.

The tip of his cock hitching between her legs. Heat radiating from her, coaxing him in. Practically begging for him to fuck her.

With one rough shove of his hips, he bottomed out inside of her. Both of them moaning loudly. Keeling over at the intense sensation. She clenched around him, hands finding the blankets on her sides, gripping them tightly.

Every last nerve strung tight between them. Waves of pure euphoria washing over them.

James pulled out, almost fully, before thrusting back in. His eyes closed shut. Overwhelmed with pleasure. He was shaking, stuttering out breaths. Staring back down at her. Her face was pulled knit. Brows pinched together.

He stroked the side of her face. “You okay, doll?”

Maggie’s brain got caught on hearing him call her by her nickname again. A word she hadn’t heard leave his lips in months. Tears welled in her eyes. “Y— yes.”

He realized exactly what she was feeling. Claimed by him. Like the feeling of being welcomed home after a long trip. He felt it too. Hunching down, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as his hips continued to rock. Pumping into her slowly as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. “My doll.” He whispered, deep voice raspy.

Her breath stuttered, gnawing on her lip. “I’m your doll.” She nodded, agreeing with him.

Leaning down, he kissed and sucked on her nipples, watching the pert, peach little things harden at the moisture turning cold from the air.

He rested his hands on the sides of her face, rocking into her over and over again.

“F— _fuck_.” He growled. “This pussy is _so_ tight.” Going slow, enjoying the feeling of every last inch of himself sliding into her.

“James, just _fuck_ me.” Maggie begged, whining underneath him.

He chuckled at her desperate tone. “You wanna get fucked hard, doll?” He asked with an edge. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you hard.”

Spreading her legs apart, his hands raked under her back. Inked digits hooking onto the backs of her shoulders for leverage as he started pounding into her. As hard as he possibly could. Hips moving in a blur. Nearly shaking the whole house with how hard he fucked her.

She cried at the feeling of him rutting into her. Spreading her legs as wide as she could to accommodate for his harsh thrusts. Cock pistoning into her moisture.

Picking up his pace, he slammed into her. Fucking her how he so desolately needed for so long. Enjoying every last part of her body. His hands stroked over her. Grabbing handfuls of her breasts and ass, coasting back up running his fingers through her hair.

All of Maggie’s senses, purely focused on the feeling between her legs. Every last part of her zoomed in on where the two of them were connected.

The entire world faded away.

James rested his forehead on hers, broad back hunched down. Strings of his dark hair, tickling the sides of her face. Muscles sheen with sweat. The expanse of his tattoos glistening under the orange light from the fire. Embers floating off the logs in the dark brick alcove.

His hand slid up to grip her throat, holding it tight. Pressing scalding hot kisses to her rosy cheeks.

The feelings were becoming overwhelming. Her body writhed under his, nails clawing into his strong back. Digging into the bulky muscles.

Letting out a deafening scream, she let go. Legs splaying wide as he continued to pound into her. Eyes blurring with ecstasy, head dropping back to the blankets as she cried out. Chanting his name over and over again. Like a prayer. Worshipping him like a god, when he was practically the devil.

James squeezed his eyes shut, groaning at the feeling of her cumming around him. The way her walls tightened to an obscene amount never failing to milk him for every last drop he had. Following shortly behind her, he spurted deep inside. Splashing her cervix in his cum as his hips ground hard against her.

“ _Fuck_.” He growled.

Toppling down to his side, as cum dripped from her. Soaking into the fur blankets.

He pulled her to his chest, needing her as close as she could possibly be. He kissed her with an unmatched ferocity, pulling back, and stroking the side of her face.

~

They were on their sides, staring at each other. Listening to the crackling blaze beside them and the storm still raging on, pelting the windows of the library. James played with a strand of her damp hair, drying slowly from the heat of the fire.

Maggie looked deep into his frosty blue eyes, watching the amber light bounce around inside of them. Melting the ice away from the inside out.

Raking in his features, like she was looking for something different. Like she was making sure it was really him. She felt like she should pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, but it really was him. The long hair, the structured jaw, the cleft chin, the tattooed muscles.

All of it was him. _Hers_.

“I love you so much, Margaret.” He said, face turning serious. Running his fingers over her freckled cheek. Over the silky soft skin he missed so much. “I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through. I was being ridiculous.” He shook his head. “I still haven’t forgiven myself for what happened and I knew if anything like that were to happen again— I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

She frowned at him, resting her hand on his broad chest. “It’s not your fault, James. It was never your fault. I don’t blame you for what happened.”

“But I could’ve stopped them. If I had just kept you hidden away or stepped up your security, it never would’ve happened.” He looked down to the floor between them, feeling shame that he didn’t do his job in protecting her.

“We couldn’t have lived a life like that.” She tucked her hand under his chin, lifting his head to look her in the eye. “They would’ve waited forever. Loki said he had been planning that since the night he took me out to the club. He clearly had a lot of patience.”

James expression stayed solemn. His inner perfectionist leaving him feeling like a failure.

“Please, James. I need you to forgive yourself for this.”

“Even if I do, it doesn’t change the fact that I just up and left you right in the middle of it.”

She shot up from her spot, staring down at him. “James stop. You’re here now. We’re together and that’s all that matters to me.”

Pushing off the ground, he sat up to face her. His hands slid around her neck, pulling her to him. Lips pressing together. Soaking each other in. Breath mixing.

He rested his forehead on hers. “I promise Margaret, you’ll never _ever_ have to say goodbye to me again. I can’t live without you. I’ve tried twice now and I— I can’t do it again.”

Tears streamed from her eyes. Finally accepting the words she had been desperate for every night since they parted. “I can’t do it either.”

James kissed her nose, wrapping his arms tight around her. Keeping her snug to his chest as they fell back to the pile of blankets.

Letting the fire melt them together. Like two shades of wax mixing into one.

Never able to part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. This story probably has about ten or so more chapters left to go. Lots more to get through before we can say bye to these little cuties, but for now-- I'm so happy with how this part has wrapped up and I hope you all are too♥️
> 
> And also, they will be having more talks about the events since their breakup. They have some shit to work through for sure.


	61. Part 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sticky sweet fluff. Cotton-fucking-candy, dolls.

James woke up feeling warmer than he had in months.

Figuratively and literally. With Maggie’s body pressed to his chest, spooning her, their combined body heat was the perfect temperature.

He leaned down a smidge, pressing his nose into her mussed curly hair, drinking in the sweet scent of her. Floral and sweet. Like roses and honey. Closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head. She always looked so beautiful when she slept. Practically ethereal with how the sun shone over her silky skin. Like an angel.

Weather outside the window mirroring the mood nestled cozy in the bedroom. Light and airy. The storm clouds had floated away, leaving the world refreshed from the downpour. Washing away all remnants of grime covering the city.

James let go of his inhibitions, he tucked her hair back. His lips moved down to her neck. Pecking his way down to her bare shoulder. Pushing her onto her back, so he could roll over her, she let out a sleepy mumble.

“So sleepy.” He chuckled with his deep, morning drawl. He kissed down her chest, to her belly. Licking over her supple curves.

Maggie’s eyes squinted open at the feeling. A tired smile spread over her pouty lips. “James, I’m too tired. Let me sleep.”

Smirking up at her for only a second before picking back up where he left off. Sloppily kissing over her hip bone. “Go back to sleep then.” He muttered into her skin with a cunning smile, leaving a bite behind.

Creeping down, making the duvet slide down with him. He settled himself between her legs, spreading them open for himself.

She laughed, shaking her head. “I won’t be able to sleep through _that_.”

James hummed, frowning in a playful consideration. “That’s a shame. Guess I’ll just have make you cum until you pass out again.” His second statement had a sensual edge. Swiping his thumb over her folds as he stared up at her.

Maggie arched her back, lifting off the mattress. Shoulder blades digging into the cushy pillow below her. “Oh _fuck_.”

He chuckled. “You have quite the mouth these days, doll.”

Fingers rubbing over her clit. Pussy still wet with cum from the night before. They had eventually moved to his bed, going two more rounds throughout the night. Unable to keep their hands off of each other. The sex was downright sinful. Intense and dirty. Making up for time lost.

And now, continuing those longing touches on the ruined bedsheets. James’ tongue crashed down onto her. Lapping over her folds. Loving that her essence was mixed with his. Like the worlds filthiest cocktail. Working over her slowly, drawing out every last lick to an aching slow pace.

She dripped onto his tongue and he slurped it right back up. Not letting anything go to waste. He moved up, sucking over her clit with his scuff covered lips. Grinding his mouth onto her, making her cry out in nothing, but pleasure.

James shoved two of his thick fingers into her, spreading them apart to stretch her. Letting her get used to them, then pumping deep inside of her.

Hitching on the spot that made Maggie see stars. Quickly reaching down and gripping his long hair between her fingers. Pulling his mouth even tighter to her. Needing everything he was offering. Her hips bucked, grinding onto him. Nearly fucking his face with the circling of her movements.

He _loved_ it. Letting her take control and guide his head where she needed him. Giving into her. Submitting to his little doll.

Ripping back from her, she whined through a glare. Reaching for his head again.

James grinned at her torment, dodging her grasp. “You seem fully awake _now_ , little one.”

Crawling back up the bed, he laid down beside her. Grabbing her by the waist, lifting her up so she was sitting on his chest. “I want you to sit on my face.” He demanded.

Maggie bit her lip, shifting forwards so her pussy was right above his lips. He slid his hands down by his sides, reaching up to grip her plump ass. Keeping her tight to his mouth.

She swirled her hips leisurely, getting used to the feeling. Letting out a desperate moan at the potency of the hedonistic act. Jerking on top of this mouth, having full control over him. Just how they both wanted. How they both needed. He needed to show her just how much he was hers and she needed to feel it.

Her fingers laced into his hair, angling his head how she wanted as she slipped her pussy over his rosy lips. A shade deeper from sucking over her. Glistening with his spit and her moisture. All of it pooling over him.

He stared up at her with desire in his eyes. She looked so radiant from that angle. Bright light from the window beamed in, illuminating her smooth skin. Perky breasts bouncing with her movements, long curly hair swaying. Ringlets falling in front of her face, leaving light shadows over her freckled skin. Cheeks and chest flushed pink from the act.

She looked like a goddess. Riding her devil of a man just how she wanted. Mirroring Persephone and Hades like many times before.

Maggie’s climax built in her chest quickly. She gripped the headboard, with her tightly flexed, delicate fingers. Nails digging into the wood. Scraping over it.

Brows knit in focus, she picked up her pace. Ass bouncing on his chest, while his oversized hands squeezed at the squishy flesh. Forcing her hard onto his mouth as she came.

Pleasure crashed over her. Her head fell back, screaming his name over and over again. Rubbing her pussy onto his soft lips as they sucked over her. Greedily lapping up every last drop. Savoring the taste of her delectably sweet cum. It dripped down the sides of his mouth, onto his chin.

James’ eyes rolled back at the sight of her cumming on him. Exploding with his own lust for her. Truly, seeing her get off was enough for him. It was about her for the moment. He didn’t want nor need anything from it.

Her body spasmed with post-orgasm jolts, before she slumped back onto the mattress. Breathing heavily. Letting her eyes shut.

Warm hands landed on her sides, pulling her back to the top of the bed.

James tugged her to his chest. Finding their way back to the exact position they woke up in. He kissed her shoulder, leaning into her ear. “What a good girl.”

“Thank you.” She breezed, letting sleep wash over them once more.

~

When they finally woke back up, it was noon. Having slept for a bit too long, but neither of them thought much about it. They needed it after their long night, and now morning, of passion. Their blissed out limbs lying prostrate to the sweaty, cum covered bedsheets underneath them. Destroying yet another set of priceless Egyptian cotton.

Maggie let out a big yawn, rolling over to face James. Finding him laying on his stomach with his left arm tucked under the pillow, right arm wrapped over her core. He wore a delighted smirk. Blue eyes looking sleepy, but well rested.

She had forgotten how much she loved this version of him. It was her favorite. She also loved when he was at work, being a ruthless businessman, but this was different. He was raw. Just James. Her James.

He caught her staring, smile widening. “What is it, doll?”

She chewed her lip, trying to stifle her own grin. “Nothing, I just missed you.”

Letting out a raspy scoff, he reached over, stroking the side of her face. “I missed you more.”

Reaching up, she found his hand in hers. She rubbed over his calloused fingers, holding it up to hers. Giggling to herself over how the tips of her fingers barely reached his first knuckle. He smiled, watching her, then his eyes closed shut once more. Enjoying the feeling of her touch. Embracing it after needing it for so long.

Maggie stroked over his palm, realizing it was one of the only spots of his body that wasn’t covered in ink. Twisting it around, admiring the designs on his skin, feeding to his fingertips. Brows pinching when she saw there was a new one, nestled in between a few others. The line work was darker than the others. _Fresh_. It was a butterfly. A simple outline, slightly filled in with sparse shading.

“James, is this a new tattoo?” She asked, still scanning over it.

His eyes shot open, flashing over to her. “Uh, yeah.” He muttered, pulling his hand away and tucking it back under the covers.

“No, stop. I want to see it.” She whined, grabbing hold of his wrist and bringing it back in front of her.

James groaned, shoving his face into the pillow.

“It’s a butterfly…” her voice trailed off in thought, “James when did you get this?”

He let out a breath, plopping onto his side to face her, looking embarrassed. “I had one of my artists come over to fix _this_ hand a couple weeks ago.” Lifting his other to her, showing her the new art covering his knuckles.

“Because I like to punch walls when I’m upset.” He said, rolling his eyes, making Maggie laugh. “And I was just feeling… miserable and vulnerable, so I asked him to do a butterfly on my other hand while he was over.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry if that's weird, but I was just missing you.”

Maggie pouted, jaw agape. “It’s for _me_?”

“Of course it is. My doll wears butterflies, so I do too apparently.” Teasing tone directed at himself.

She leaned forward, grabbing the sides of his face. Pressing her lips to his. Running her fingers into his hair. His hands slid around her waist, tugging her tiny frame closerto him. “It’s beautiful, James.” She whispered, barely pulling back from him. “There’s no need to be embarrassed, I love it.”

He huffed a breath through his nose, smirking. “I just need to have my doll with me always.”

“You will.” She assured, kissing his nose.

His hand scooped around the back of her head, pulling her into him. Pressing his lips to hers, drinking her in. Absorbing the feeling of their mouths together. Never wanting them to part. He kissed her deeply. Devouring her lips with his. Tongues sliding together, breaths mixing.

James grunted, reaching around grabbing her ass, roughly flipping her body onto his.

She ripped off of him, giving him a scolding look. “I’m way too sore.”

He gave her a wicked leer, scanning over her features. “But, I wanna fuck you again.”

“How could you possibly go another round?” She laughed. “There’s no way.”

Finding her small hand with his, he guided her hand down between his muscular legs to feel how hard he was. He was practically aching.

Maggie gasped at the feeling, eyes drooping low in lust for him. Instantly being sucked into his present desires. Staring at each other while she groped him. Stroking over his length, breath picking up at how turned on she was at the act.

A rumbling from her stomach made James’ gaze move down to her belly. “You’re hungry.” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. He was right. She hadn’t eaten at all the day before, too focused on her determination.

She shrugged. Stomach growling again— betraying her indifference.

James chuckled. “You can’t lie to me, doll.” He pulled her hand off of him, crawling off of his bed. “Come on, let’s get some food in you.”

Pouting up at him from her spot on the bed. “But I want to take care of _you_ now.” She pointed her finger at his rock hard length, still protruding from him as he walked away from the bed.

“After we eat.” He called over his shoulder as he stepped into the closet, finding clothes each of them.

He helped her get dressed in one of his sweaters that she loved. She nuzzled into the soft cashmere fabric, taking a deep breath of his scent heavily soaked into the piece while he pulled on his own shirt and pajama pants. Scooping her off the bed, he held her on his hip. Walking through the house.

Maggie let her head rest on his shoulder, enjoying being carried like he always would before everything happened. Both of them picking right back up where they left off. Neither of them wanting to let a moment go to waste.

When they got down to his kitchen, he set her on the counter and started cooking them some breakfast.

“Can I help?” She chirped from behind him.

“No.” He stated simply, shaking his head. Keeping his eyes on the eggs in the pan.

He wanted to do this for her. He needed to. Taking care of her was his purpose in life. He knew that all too well now. She was his main and _only_ priority. She took precedent over everything else.

Peeking over his shoulder, he saw that Maggie was chewing her lip, looking down at her lap. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He set down the spatula and rushed over to her.

She smiled at his overly attentive reaction. “Nothing, I just— you know I feel guilty when people do things for me.”

James sighed. “I’ve missed this.” He admitted with a shrug. “I’ve always loved taking care of you.”

She gave him an understanding nod, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Giving in to his needs— scratch that, _their_ needs. She couldn’t deny it was incredible to feel protected and cared for again. Something she had been lacking for so long now.

With that, James got back to work. Making them some creamy scrambled eggs and buttered toast. It was nothing special, but he needed to get her fed as quickly as he could. He didn’t want her to be uncomfortable another second in her life.

They found their usual spots at the dining table, beside each other. Maggie stuffed her face. Scarfing every last bit of food on her plate. Almost beating James to finishing his. _Almost_.

When they were done, he picked up all the empty dishes, while Maggie padded over to the couch. She pulled one of the Hermes cashmere throws over herself, snuggling into the soft cushions. Still feeling lazy with sleep.

James wiped his hands clean with a dish towel, tossing on the counter as he strode over from the kitchen. Scooting up behind her on the couch and pulling her back so her head was on his chest.

The two of them sat in silence. Feeling comforted by it for the first time in months. Neither of them feeling like they needed to drown it out or run from their thoughts. Both of them were comforted by their inner monologues for the first time in a long time.

James was playing with a lock of her hair, twisting it around his thick pointer finger then untwisting it. He could stay like that forever. With his sweet little doll curled up on his chest.

Glancing down at her, a thought came to mind. “Doll?”

“Mhm?” She hummed, staring blankly out the window.

“What changed?”

“What do you mean?”

He cleared his throat. “I mean, why did you come back? You said you hated me last time we spoke.”

Maggie cringed at the memory, keeping her head flat to his chest. “Um, I went to stay with Rose for a week. Just for some perspective and to get out of the city for a bit. She gave me this long speech about how life isn’t supposed to be wasted and I needed to stop lying to myself. She made a point that we had something special and it woke me up.”

She sighed, rolling over on his chest to face him. “James, I’m sorry for how I treated you. I was just angry at the world. I was angry that I was so heartbroken. I was angry you left. It was like I was trying to be someone else, so I wouldn’t have to deal with my emotions.”

“I get it.” He said sorrily. “I fucked up. I pushed you away even though that was the last thing I wanted.” He took a breath. “And I wasn’t exactly feeling like myself either. I was horrible to everyone and I was neglecting work. And drinking constantly.” He shook his head.

Leaning forward, she kissed his nose. “Well, we can keep working through all of that together, okay? I think we both need to forgive ourselves, so we can move forward.”

James beamed at her proudly. “Never thought _you’d_ be the one comforting _me_.”

She shrugged. “I’ve grown up.”

“I love it.” He smirked. “My strong, strong girl.” Pulling her closer to him and kissing her. He pulled back looking her over when something came to mind. “Did you end up getting rid of everything I shipped back to you?”

Maggie felt a smile creeping over her features. “No.” She whispered hesitantly. “Honestly, I thought about it. But to be even more honest, I never could. It’s still in all the bags though, stored in my studio closet.”

James nodded with a frown. “I’m sorry I did that, but I knew I would lose it when I came home from jail if I had to see all of your clothes here. I knew I’d give in and try to go running to you.”

She giggled. “I don’t think that plan of yours worked so well then, because here we are.”

He nodded, chuckling deep in his chest. Vibrating into hers. “Do you um— do you still have your necklace then?”

Maggie chewed her lip, nodding.

“Good.” James smiled, running a hand over her cheek. He raked over her features. Memorizing the placement of each and every freckle. The curve of her rosy lips. Her button nose. The way her lashes fluttered when she blinked her big eyes.

His heart was practically glowing in his chest at the mere sight of her. She just _did_ that to him. Not even having to do anything and he practically melted in the palm of her tiny hand.

“What?” She asked with a smirk.

He thought for a moment, looking down before speaking. “Move in with me.”

Maggie frowned, head jolting back. “What?”

“Move in with me.” He repeated himself, voice and stare unwavering. Dead serious about the offer.

She giggled. “We _just_ got back together. Are you sure you already want me here everyday?”

James kept his expression stoic. “Yes. I would spend every waking moment by your side if I could. I don’t want to be without you ever again.” He stroked the side of her face. “I’d carry you around in my goddamn _pocket_ if I could.”

Maggie laughed through a sob. “I feel the same way.” She shook her head, blinking away her tears. “Let’s do it. I’ll move in.”

His hands gripped under her arms, lifting her off the couch. Spinning her around excitedly, making her squeal. Holding her snug to his chest he pecked kissed all over her face. Showing his elation with action like always. He was different like that. Talking about emotion wasn't quite his strong suit, but he never failed to show her how he felt.

“I love you.” She cooed, squishing the sides of his face.

He set her onto his hip, heading back to the stairwell. “I love you too, doll.”

Making his way back up to _their_ bedroom, he threw her down on the bed.

Picking back up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has cavities? Bill me.
> 
> And I know that them moving in might feel a bit rushed (sorry for that), but after their long bout of isolation, they need each other more than ever. Especially with James being as forward as he is and Maggie finding her own more adventurous ways, I figured it was time.


	62. Part 62

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15k READS?! You're kidding.  
> Don't get me wrong, I don't do this for the numbers, but I'm amazed this story has reached such an audience. I'm so FUCKING thankful for all of you beautiful people💕
> 
> Big wedding chapter!
> 
> It's a long one, so grab a snack🦋

“Hey, doll?” James called, raspy baritone voice bouncing off the closet millwork panels.

“Yes?” She yelled back, focused on packing up her bridesmaid dress into a garment bag.

He stepped through the doorway behind her, waltzing across the space. “There you are.” Running his hands over her sides, while she shoved in the satin fabric into the bag, bending at the waist to grab the hem of it.

James hummed deep in his chest, pressing himself up against her ass. “Now _that’s_ a sight.”

She laughed, swatting him away while she grabbed hold of the zipper. He wasn’t phased by her efforts, keeping his growing erection pinned against her. Hands rubbing over the curve of her hips.

As she stood back upright, bringing the zipper up with her, she shook her head. “You need to get ready to go, James.”

Sparing a glance at his glinted Rolex, then looking back to her. “I have time.”

Maggie grabbed the garment back, unhooking it from the rack of clothing. “Well, I don’t.” Standing on her toes, she gave him a quick kiss, before she brushed past him. “I have to be at the hotel in fifteen minutes.”

James caught her arm, yanking her back to him. “Did you forget we live five minutes away from the Plaza?”

She laughed, pulling her arm out of his grasp and stepping out into the bedroom. “I know, but I still have more to pack up before I leave.” Leaning over the bed, she stuffed her makeup bag into her suitcase.

He let out a groan, sitting down on the edge of the bed, over their new ivory duvet. Fluffy Sferrra Canadian goose down, German-woven silk jacquard over top— her most recent purchase for their bedroom.

James had given Maggie free rein to change anything she wanted about the house. She didn’t do much, but some of the furniture was replaced with lighter hues. She brought in a team to paint a few of the rooms, including the grand foyer and formal living room. Covering the once charcoal and soot colored walls with a bright eggshell. She added more art to the walls and always had fresh flowers sent over at the beginning of the week.

They had rearranged the closet to accommodate for her things, planning on eventually renovating the master suite, so she had her own. James also cleared out his office off of the library for her to use as a studio, moving his desk down into what used to be the smoking room. Placing his treasured portrait of her centered on the wall, so even while he worked from home, he could be thinking of her.

Maggie was initially surprised he had even kept it, but he never planned on getting rid of it. He never could. Besides her, the painting was his prized possession.

Once she finished packing up a few more things for the day, James drove her over to the Plaza. Aston Martin pulling up to the front steps of the [French Renaissance](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/French_Renaissance) inspired building.

They both hopped out and James dug her bags out of the backseat, rounding the car to hand them to her.

“I’ll see you in a few hours.” She looked up at him, smiling.

He nodded. “I’ll see you then, beautiful.”

Giving each other a quick kiss, Maggie skipped up the front steps giddily. James watched her, making sure she got in safely, chuckling to himself at her overly-excited movements. Falling that much more in love with the adorable little lamb.

When she got into the lobby, she spun around, marveling at the beauty of the room. Admiring the striking chandelier sitting dead center, leaving the everything positively sparkling. She rounded the centerpiece covered table. Padding over the Persian rug.

Following Natasha’s directions, Maggie made her way up to the twentieth floor’s Grand Penthouse Suite. Using the key card she gave her, she shoved the heavy door open.

Her heels clicked over the floor as she trekked her way through. Peeking into a smaller bedroom and then a bathroom, searching for her.

She reached the living room, taken aback by its grandeur. A luxurious robins egg blue couch, and two yellow tweed chairs sat hemming the granite coffee table. Neatly placed bouquets of flowers covered every open space. Through the tall, arched window there was a breathtaking view of Central Park, spread out through the skyline.

“Nat?” Maggie called.

A muffled yell came from the stairwell at the back of the room. She sighed to herself, readjusting her grip on her bags, then hiking up to the second floor.

Through a pair of doors, and down a short hallway, was the master bedroom. The room was filled with luggage. Clothes strewn over the bed, various opened bags filled with beauty tools. Maggie could hear a few voices coming from around the corner.

Walking into the bathroom, she found Natasha sitting in a chair having her wet hair brushed through by none other than Leo, while Armand was organizing makeup products on the bathroom counter.

“Oh my god!” Maggie gushed, dropping down her things and rushing over to them.

She threw her arms around Armand first, he snickered, reciprocating quickly. “Hey, honey.”

“I didn’t know you two would be here.” She said, astounded. Pulling back from Armand, she scurried over to Leo giving him a hug next.

“Steve booked us as a surprise for Natasha.” Leo explained.

Maggie sighed, grinning widely. “I’m so happy to see you guys.”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Natasha teased.

Rolling her eyes, Maggie leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Hello, _Mrs. Rogers._ ”

“Not yet, Mags.” She scolded, pointing a finger at her.

“Where are Fern and Lila?”

“They’re getting ready in the next room.” She explained. “I just wanted to get ready with you. I need some peace and quiet before the big day.”

Maggie nodded in agreement, understanding they were in for a long period of socializing and putting on airs, so the peaceful session of pampering was a welcomed calm before the storm.

Armand approached Maggie, looking her over. Combing his fingers through her hair. “What color is your dress, honey?”

“Light blue.”

He hummed to himself, trying to decide what to do with her makeup. “Okay, you go get changed into a robe.” He gestured out to the bedroom. “And then we’ll get started.”

Following instructions, Maggie stripped down and pulled on one of the fluffy white robes that was resting on the bed. The Plaza logo embroidered in gold, neatly skirting the lapel. Folding her skirt and sweater, then tucking them back into her bag. Quickly realizing she didn’t even need any of the makeup or styling products she brought since Leo and Armand were there.

When she moved back to the bathroom, there was a chair set up for her beside Natasha’s. Armand had pulled a ton of makeup for her, recalling her foundation match from the day of the Gala.

Maggie and Natasha were completely spoiled all afternoon. Both Leo and Armand, switching places, taking turns working on each of them. Styling their hair, painting their nails, doing their makeup.

By the time they were done, they had about thirty minutes to get down to the ballroom.

Natasha was helped into her dress. Luxurious ivory silk and crystals were slipped over her intricate lingerie, encasing her figure in lavishness. Her hair was flawlessly pinned back. Red locks coiffed into a gorgeous bun, pearls delicately placed over the top.

When she turned to face Maggie, tears swam in her vision. “Nat…” She sighed. “I’m speechless.”

She let out a broken laugh, each of them blinking away the moisture in their eyes, not wanting to ruin the hours of work on their faces.

Maggie threw her arms around her, holding her tight. Sharing a brief moment of pure sisterhood and friendship. Natasha rubbed her hands over her back. Pulling her snug. “I love you, Mags.”

When she puled back, she sniffled. “I love you too. I’m so happy for you guys.” Voice cracking with emotion.

An indistinct yell came from the floor below, shortly followed by Ivan’s entrance. When he saw Natasha, he outright sobbed. Already clutching a tissue, he slipped off his glasses. Dabbing it over his eyes. “Wow, you look stunning, Red.”

Natasha walked over, wrapping around him. Pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, Dad.”

He took a breath, holding the sides of her face. “I’m _so_ proud of you.” Wrapping her back into a hug, carefully scooping his hand behind her head to rest it on his shoulder.

Maggie felt a tear run down her cheek at the exchange, quickly wiping it away. Stepping back into the bathroom, she had Armand help her into her own dress. The light blue gown waszipped around her. She looked into the mirror, running her hands over the silky fabric, then up to her treasured butterfly necklace. Fingers holding it tight, rubbing over the diamonds.

Since she and James got back together, she was back to wearing it everyday, never taking it off.

When she came back out, Ivan and Natasha were sitting on the bed. She was opening a small box from him. Inside of it was a vintage pearl bracelet. Her eyes widened at the gift, looking back up to her dad. “Oh my _god_.”

“Something old and borrowed.” He shrugged. “It was your grandmother’s.”

Taking out of the box, he wrapped in around her arm, letting it fall neatly over her wrist. She admired it, twisting her arm around to look it over. “It’s perfect, Dad.”

He chuckled, wiping his eyes with his tissue. “I didn’t realize until now, that I didn’t get you anything blue. Maybe I could see if they have something in the gift shop downstairs.”

Natasha shook her head, sniffling, looking over to Maggie. “ _She’s_ my something blue.” Nodding to her dress. Reaching out for her to join them.

Maggie felt more moisture in her eyes as she walked over to sit with them.

She shifted over to face her, taking Maggie’s hands in hers. “You’ve been by my side through everything. Think you can bring me some more luck today?”

“Of course.” She nodded, wiping her cheeks.

Ivan smiled to himself, looking down at his watch. “We should head down soon.”

“Not yet.” Leo chimed in. He and Armand walked back into the bedroom dressed in their suits, with a handful of flutes and a bottle of champagne.

They were each given a glass. Clinking around the circle, they all drank down the bubbles. Laughing happily and cheering.

Fern and Lila eventually made their way to the suite, pouring themselves glasses of champagne and chugging them down. They all danced around in their dresses, as Armand fought to touch up Natasha’s makeup.

“Okay, okay, we actually have to go now.” Ivan argued, pointing to his watch.

Everyone rolled their eyes, agreeing and making their way down to the ballroom.

~

Leo and Armand joined the audience, quietly slipping inside as the bridal party stood waiting just outside.

Maggie peeked in to find everyone in their spots, chattering amongst themselves. Steve was at the end of the aisle, joyfully talking to the officiant beside him. The room was beautifully decorated. Everything was golden. From the tufted chairs, to the gorgeous drapery covering the alter. Vintage chandeliers sparkled above. Warm light illuminated the archways on the sides of the room. Candles nestled into the corners or the space, making everything glow.

When Maggie went to turn back around, she did a double take when she saw James walking towards her. Being followed by the other tux-donning groomsmen. Thor and another gentleman she hadn’t met, tailing behind him. Looking like the defined leader of the group. Dapper as ever. Sharp black fabric covering his bulky muscles in class. White button up topped with a clean bowtie. His long hair was neatly brushed, kissing the tops of his lapels.

A smile broke through his harsh exterior at the sight of Maggie. Her satin blue dress looked flawless on her figure. Ruching at the hips defining their curve. A long slit traveled up to her hipbone. Sweetheart neckline framing herbreasts, up to her diamond necklace. Dark hair falling in ringlets over her back. Her makeup was heavier than usual, amplifying her natural beauty.

When he walked up to her, his hands instantly found her hips. “Wow. What’s _your_ name?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “In your dreams, big boy.”

He grunted. “Bride or groom?” He asked, still acting like he was just trying to pick her up.

“James, stop.” She giggled, resting her head on his chest.

His huge hand raked over her hair, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “You look beautiful, doll.”

“Thanks, handsome.”

James, being the gentleman he is, stepped over. Extending a hand to Ivan. “Good to see you, Ivan. Congratulations, sir.”

“Thank you, James.” He shook his hand warmly, with both of his.

Glancing over at Natasha, James smiled. “You look great, sis.”

She snickered, rolling her eyes. “Thanks, _bro_.” Keeping her usual brash front, even if it was her wedding day and she was dressed like a goddamn princess.

The music started up inside, cutting off their exchange, cueing them to get into formation. Everyone got into their pairs, starting their walk down the aisle.

James extended his elbow for Maggie to take, as they were set to walk together. Both of them were thankful for that. The thought of having to walk in front of hundreds of people was nerve-racking for her, so knowing she’d have James’ steady figure next to her was a godsend.

“Ready, sweetheart?” He asked.

“Yes.” She nodded. Peeking over her shoulder, she gave Natasha a comforting smile. “We’ll see you up there.”

Facing back forward, they started their march. Keeping their pace slow. Following behind the group. James kept her tight to his side the whole way. Head held high with his beautiful doll on his arm. Feeling prouder than ever.

When they got to the front, he landed a soft kiss to her delicate hand and they parted ways. Each of them finding their spots at the front of the lines, just beside the alter.

Maggie looked over, finding Rose sitting perched at the front row. She gave her a playful grin and wave, before turning back around to face the door.

Natasha entered the room and everyone stood from their seats. All eyes were on her, except for James’. He was entranced by Maggie. Unable to look anywhere, but her. Out of all of the decadence and beauty of the room, she was what held his undivided interest. It would always be that way, he figured.

When Natasha got to the alter, she and Ivan shared a brief moment. Whispering something to each other before he sat down beside Rose, and Natasha joined Steve. Taking each others hands in their own.

The officiant started his spiel, going on about love and the meaning of marriage.

Maggie’s eyes found James still staring at her. Unwavering. He winked at her, keeping his face stoic. She fought to hold back a smile, but failed miserably. Having to look down to her feet, to hide her blush.

When they moved onto the vows, the entire audience started to choke up. Both Natasha and Steve were wiping their eyes from the tears that crept up on them.

The entire time, Maggie’s gaze kept being pulled back to James. She couldn’t fight the overwhelming feeling that she wanted this with him. That this was their future. He felt the exact same way. As if they could read each other’s minds. Both of them feeling the same thing in the same moment. Their eyes expressing everything they weren’t able to say out loud for the time being.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The officiant called out.

Steve reached forward, pulling Natasha’s face to his. Landing a passionate kiss on her ruby painted lips as the crowd erupted into cheers. Natasha— being who she was, hooked her leg around his waist, making everyone laugh and whistle, while Ivan turned beet red.

Maggie and James laughed with each other from across the exchange, shaking their heads at her antics.

Steve scooped Natasha up into his arms, pulling her onto his back. Piggybacking her back down the aisle. Rushing through the hollering crowd.

The room cleared out, as everyone made their way over to the reception hall. James kept a hand on Maggie’s waist as he led her through the groups of attendees. Pushing through like a towering wall of dominance with her in tow.

When they got to the hall, the space was all golden much like the ceremony. Round, cloth covered tables were spread around, with elaborate white rose and candle centerpieces atop each one. At the head of the room, adjacent to the dance floor, sat a long table for the wedding party.

Maggie and James found their seats at the table beside Rose and Ivan. Holding hands as they sat down. Waitstaff rushed around, efficiently taking everyones drink and food orders.

“So, are you two next?” Rose asked, wagging her brows as Ivan leaned forward to listen in to their answer.

Maggie blushed, covering her face with her hands. “Oh my god, Mimi.”

“What?” She asked defensively. “You better get on it before I _die_.”

Maggie’s jaw dropped, laughing at her outlandishly, dark response. “ _Mimi!_ ”

“I’m just being honest, Maggie. I’ll come back as a ghost and haunt you two if I miss your damn wedding.”

James chuckled. “I’m _more_ than positive you’ll be around to see it.” Looking down at Maggie with a sly smirk.

After their drinks were served, Natasha and Steve came waltzing out from the main doors of the room. Everyone stood from their seats, clapping for them as the big band started playing. Natasha had her hair down and changed into a lighter, mid length gown, while Steve had shed off his jacket, leaving his button up done low over his chest. Clearly, they had a bit of fun in their hotel room before joining the party.

Dancing their way up to the table, they gave everyone quick hugs and kisses, then sat down in the middle of the group. Just on the other side of James and Maggie.

After everyone ate their dinners, the wedding party gave their speeches. Both Natasha and Steve spoke, then Ivan, and Steve’s parents. Maggie nervously awaited her turn, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. When the microphone was passed off to her, she stood from her seat.

Gulping when she looked out over the audience, taking a deep breath before starting in. James rested his hand on the back of her leg to comfort her, knowing her shy ways were making her anxious to speak. One touch from him, and she felt the courage she needed. As if he was passing his off to her through his hand.

“So, I’ve known Natasha for what feels like forever.” She started. “We met on the playground in kindergarten. I was drawing on the blacktop with some chalk and this kid came up and kicked me over.” She peeked down to Natasha, smiling. “Nat saw, so she stormed over and kicked him right back.”

The audience erupted in laughter.

“It was in that moment, that I knew she would do anything for me and I would do anything for her in return. Although she is my best friend, she’s more of a sister to me. She’s taught me so much about life and love. About making the most of every single moment.” Maggie’s eyes moved down to James.

“She’s the kind of woman that doesn’t love often, but when she does— it’s fierce. She would do anything for the people that are lucky enough to be loved by her and I think she’s finally found a man to match her in that ferocious passion.”

“Steve, you’re an incredible match for her. You somehow found a way to tame this wild animal of a woman.” Maggie chuckled, making everyone follow suit.

“Your relationship has inspired me to put love first. To know that no matter what, love carries on. To believe in it, and let it take root. To let it blossom into something a life can be built on.”

She took a moment, holding back the tears welling in her eyes. James’ hand raked up her side, taking hold of hers. Smiling down at him, before looking back to Natasha and Steve. “Congratulations to the happy couple.” She raised her glass to them, nodding her head. Sitting back down, as the guests all clapped for her.

Handing the mic over to James, he gave Maggie a kiss as he stood from his seat.

“I think most of you know, that this asshole,” pointing a thick inked finger to Steve, “has been the bane of my existence for the last thirty years.”

His rude start making everyone cackle loudly. Maggie shook her head, trying to fight her own laugh. He was clearly more than comfortable speaking so boldly in front of a large group of people, not even phased by all the eyes on him.

“He’s a pain in my ass, because he’s everything I’m not. He’s patient and kind. He makes friends everywhere he goes.” Rolling his eyes comically. “But I wouldn’t be where I am without him.”

“When Steve was young, he was small. I mean like, shockingly small.” Steve covered his face, chuckling through his embarrassment. “But he had a mouth on him. He was getting his ass beat left and right because he refused to back down. He did what was right and stood up for other people along with himself. I would often have to fight his battles for him. Finish what he started.” James smirked at him.

“As we got older, the roles started to switch for us. As most of you know, I’ve made some mistakes in my life.” James sighed, pinching his brows in a frown. Determined to own up to who he was. “But Steve never lost hope. He dug me out of the darkest depths of my life and never judged me along the way. He fought my battles for me, when I needed him most— When _I_ was the weak one.”

James looked back at Natasha and Steve, staring at at him. “Nat, you’re my sister now. And I know that you’ll hold that same concept of fighting for each other, dear to your heart. If anyone can do it, it’s you. You’re strong, like he is.” His voice was genuine. Making his point perfectly clear to her.

“Steve taught me what unconditional love was.” Facing the audience. “To this day, I’m still struggling with the concept, but seeing he and Natasha’s relationship has brought _me_ hope. They have a beautiful connection and I know this is the kind of love that’ll last a lifetime.”

“To unconditional love.” He called out, raising a glass.

The entire room followed suit, lifting their drinks into the air, repeating after him.

When he sat back down, he took a breath. Looking over, he saw that Maggie had tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. That was just such a beautiful speech. You blew mine out of the water.”

Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead. “Yours was beautiful, doll.”

She smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you forever.”

After cake was cut and served, Natasha and Steve had their first dance. Everyone slowly crowded onto the dance floor once they had their special moment. The big band played a gorgeous jazz melody, filing the room with a romantic ambiance.

James walked Maggie to the center. Pulling her to his chest, swaying with the music, under the golden chandeliers. Her head was resting on him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Soaking in their time together. His oversized hand rested on her lower back, while the other held hers. Guiding her movements.

He gripped her hand tight, twirling her around and dipping her. Leaning over and kissing her on the way up, before pulling her back to him.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” She teased, peeking up at him through her lashes.

He sighed. “My mom made me take ballroom as a kid.” Rolling his eyes at the memory. “Ended in quite the screaming match between her and my dad, but it clearly has come in handy.” Winking down at her, pulling a giggle from her lips.

Maggie let out an endeared hum as she glanced over her shoulder to watch Natasha and Steve. They looked like they were in heaven. Completely blissed out as they head each other. “They look so happy.” She beamed.

James followed her gaze, smiling at them. “They do, don’t they.”

She nodded, resting her head back on his chest as they continued to dance around the space.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?” She looked up at him with a pout.

His eyes locked in on hers, wearing a serious expression. “What do you mean?”

“About Mimi being around to see our wedding.”

James smirked. “Of course I did.”

Maggie chewed on her lip, looking down to her feet, suddenly feeling shy around him. “When?”

He let out a deep laugh, shaking his head at her. “Your quizzical moods never fail to entertain me.” Dodging her question.

“When?” She asked again, giving him a scolding look.

Keeping a hold on her waist, he spun around quickly. Whipping them in a tight circle. He bent down to whisper in her ear, with hot breath. “Ruining surprises is no fun, doll.”

“James, come on.” Maggie teased, wiggling her brows as he stood back up. “You know you wanna tell me.”

He gave an irritated grunt, narrowing his eyes. “Do you really want to test me right now? I think you know better than that.”

Heat went straight to her core at the edge in his voice. Hoping to egg him on just a bit more, the way she loved to do. She shrugged. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.”

Rolling his eyes, trying to tame his inner dominant slowly creeping out. He glanced at the guests surrounding them, leaning back to Maggie’s ear. “We’ll finish this discussion at home.”

Satisfied with herself, she bit her tongue.

Once the song was over, the room started to rise in volume with everyone mingling. Maggie and James both walked back to the table to grab their drinks, since he had to make some rounds to say hello to a few business associates that were in attendance. He wanted to get it out of the way, so he could enjoy the rest of his night.

In true form, he held Maggie to his side as they walked around. Everyone was more than gracious towards her. Most of them remembering her from the Gala. Regarding her as an extension of James himself. Viewing her as his equal with the way he spoke so highly of her.

Maggie kept her head held high, speaking eloquently to the many bigwigs she was speaking to. No longer intimidated by them like she was the first time she made their acquaintance.

When they rounded the room, James’ eyes caught onto Sam.

“Hey, man.” He called with a smile, tilting his head at him.

“Buck- _nastay_!” Sam shouted in a comically deep voice, taking a sip from his drink before shooting up from his seat.

James laughed, shaking his head uncomfortably. “How ya doin, Sam.” Brooklyn accent slipping out, pointing an inked finger to the multiple empty glasses at the table.

“Mighty fine.” He patted his shoulder warmly, before glancing down at Maggie. “You’re Maggie right?”

She nodded politely. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” Reaching her delicate hand out to him.

Sam’s lips curved down, impressed with her manners. Taking her hand in his, he kissed the top of it. “Nice to meet you too, gorgeous.” Winking as he stood back to his height, leering over at James out of the corner of his eye. “So, how much did you pay this girl to take your grumpy ass back?”

He let out a loud laugh, rolling his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Sam.”

Maggie snickered, giving James a peck on the cheek. Thor walked by, sitting down beside Sam’s empty seat. Maggie excused herself while James and Sam picked up a conversation.

She walked over to Thor, sitting down in the empty seat beside him while the two men continued to throw playful jabs at each other. “Hey, Thor.” She smiled.

“Hey, Margaret.” He greeted, glancing over his shoulder to James then quickly looking away.

Maggie caught on the way he tensed up and looked between them for a second. “Is everything okay?”

“Hm?” Thor was confused, but caught on to her eyes flashing from him to James. “Oh, um yes.”

She found it weird that Thor didn’t boisterously jump in on the conversation between Sam and James like she thought he would. He was always so friendly with everyone, but he seemed to be desperately avoiding eye contact with James.

“Whats going on?” She pried.

Thor took a sip of his drink. “Now’s not the time.”

Maggie’s eyes narrowed. “Why aren’t you talking to James?” Her words were less of a request, more of a statement. Getting irritated that he was obviously holding something back.

Sighing, Thor looked over his shoulder to make sure James was still deep in conversation with Sam. Leaning closer to Maggie, he kept his voice quiet. “I don’t know if you’re aware, but Loki was badly injured while in prison.”

Maggie let her mouth fall agape, pouting slightly. “Wait what?”

Thor nodded. “Turns out, James was the one that organized it.” He said, looking down to his lap. “Things have just been… tense between us since I found out.”

Her brows pinched, looking up at James in shock.

Feeling eyes on him, James turned and did a double take when he saw her expression. “Doll, you okay?”

She clamped her mouth shut, shaking her head slightly. Standing from her seat, she shoved past him, storming out of the room. She paced down the hallway, trying to get as far away from James as possible, but sure enough, he was right behind her. His long strides equaled about three of hers, so it was no use.

  
Reaching out, he grabbed her by the wrist. “Margaret, what did Thor say?”

Whipping around to face him, she wore a hurt expression. “You planned an attack on Loki?”

James softened at her words. Losing his edge in an instant. Shame washed over him and he released her hand.

“Well?” She pressed. “Did you?”

“Yes, but you have to know it was just to protect you.”

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, getting angry at him. “That doesn’t _protect_ me. It’s stirring the pot more after everything was already settled. What if he wants revenge now? What do we do then? Go back into hiding and do this all over again?”

“He won’t do that, Margaret. His spirits are broken now. It was simply to send a message.”

“How did you do it?” She glared up at him, hands on her hips. “Did you break into his prison or something?”

James took a breath, frowning. “I had Hydra handle it from the inside.” Keeping his answer vague to spare her the details, knowing if anything did happen, the less information she knew the better.

“Are you fucking kidding, James? You reached out to them _again_?” She looked around to make sure no one was listening in. The hall was completely empty, so she continued on. “Those men are _dangerous_. You told me that yourself. Why would you even contact them?”

“Because I wanted revenge.” He shrugged. “It was right after I got out… and I was hurting and I missed you and I just needed to finish the fight.” He spat, anger directed at himself. “I’m sorry.”

Maggie’s shoulders slumped, looking to her feet. “But the fight _was_ over.” She took a breath, squeezing her eyes shut. “Please tell me you weren’t behind Rumlow’s murder.”

He didn’t respond right away, taking a moment to brace himself to speak the painful truth. “I didn’t do it, but I manipulated another inmate to.”

Letting out a deep breath, she kept her head down. Unable to even look at him.

James tucked his finger under her chin, lifting it up so she would meet his gaze. “I’m so sorry, Margaret. There’s no excuse for my actions, but you have to know it was to ensure they’d never come after you again. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something were to happen.”

“But I don’t want you to _do that_ for me. James, that’s so horrific.”

“Margaret, if it wasn’t them, it could’ve been you.” He snapped. “I’m sorry for saying that and I know it’s terrifying, but it’s the truth. Now that Rumlow is gone, no one has anything against us, and I know for a _fact_ that Loki won’t be interested in coming after us after what he was put through. He knows better now.”

He sighed, tilting his head as he looked Maggie over. “I won’t have to do this kind of thing ever again. It’s over now.”

“Promise me.”

James brows furrowed. “Promise you what?”

“Promise me you won’t do this stuff anymore. Promise you’ll stop thinking like a mob boss or assassin and start thinking like the CEO that you are.”

His hand caressed the side of her face, eyes flicking over her features. “I promise.”

Maggie nodded softly, nuzzling into his palm. Calming herself down, before crashing into his chest. His strong arms fell over her, holding her tight. Stroking a hand over her hair and kissing the top of her head.

As angry as she was about his transgressions, she couldn’t deny the part of her that felt comforted that James had handled things for them. Even if it was violent and wrong, she knew it was for the best to be rid of them forever. Albeit was concerning that she was intentionally ignoring the red flags waving in front of her, she now understood that being with someone like James would occasionally entail having to shove decorum aside.

“I’m sorry I’m like this.” He whispered.

“Don’t be. I know you have darkness in you and I’ve accepted that, but I need you to try and change how you react to things.” Maggie looked up at him. “I don’t want to live in fear ever again.”

“You won’t have to.”

James knew it wouldn’t be easy for him to stop the dark path he had started down after the breakup, but he had to try. He was sure he could do it for her. She was worth it. She was worth everything. He’d give up everything he had for their relationship, no hesitation, because with her— he didn’t need anything else.

He hunched down, kissing the top of her head. Holding her for a moment.

“Now, go apologize to Thor.”

James released her, narrowing his eyes. “What?”

“You heard me. Go talk to him and apologize. Now.” Her demeanor was unwavering. Eyebrows raised, daring him to challenge her, trying to appear as stern was she could.

Nearly melting at the sight of her attempting to be a hard ass. He had to hold in a laugh. “Okay, wifey.” He retorted with a smirk.

Taking his hand in hers, she dragged him back to the reception hall.

Maggie left James to talk with Thor, making her way to find Natasha. The music had picked up into a more upbeat tune, leaving everyone to dance on their own. She stood on her toes, looking around the room, finding her sitting with Wanda and Vision at their table.

She rushed over, squeezing between the group of people. “Hey guys.” She cooed, sitting down in one of the open chairs beside Natasha.

“Hey, Pip.” Vision nodded, raising his half full glass to her.

She grinned back at him, glancing over to Wanda. “How are you feeing, Wands?”

“Ready to pop any minute.” She grinned, rubbing over her belly.

Maggie nodded sympathetically. “Aren’t you due today?”

“ _Yep_.” She huffed, popping the ‘p’ irritatedly. “Little Scarlet is holding on with all her might though.”

“Well, it’s just because it’s so cozy in there.” Vision murmured, running his hand over her back.

“Oh shut up.” Wanda rolled her eyes, making him laugh loudly. “I just want to meet her already.”

Natasha pouted at the endearing comment. “Are your families flying over here”

“My parents are arriving tomorrow, but Pietro said to let him know when she goes into labor and he’ll catch a last minute flight over.” Vision shook his head. “I guess it makes sense, since we have no idea when it’ll happen.”

“Well, I want to be your second phone call then.” Maggie pointed a finger. “Because I’m actually in the area.”

Wanda laughed. “Okay, deal.”

After talking with them for a bit, Maggie and Natasha stood from their table, walking back to their seats at the head of the room.

“Where did James go?” Natasha asked as she took a sip of her champagne, eyes scanning the room.

Maggie craned her neck to point to him. He was standing with Thor, both of them smiling widely, clearly having made up. “He did some messed up shit, so I made him apologize to Thor.”

Natasha followed her gaze. “Seems like they’re over it, whatever it was.”

“Mhmm. Just as I thought. They just needed to talk.” Maggie shrugged.

Looking over to her with a smirk, Natasha squinted her eyes. “Mags, you’ve had some major bad bitch energy in you recently.”

Her head tilted back. “What does _that_ mean?”

“I mean, you’ve completely whipped James into shape. The little lamb has tamed the lion.”

Maggie beamed with pride, looking back over to him from across the room, finding Thor sitting back down with Sam. She frowned, scanning the crowd for James. Smiling widely when she found him dancing with Rose.

She was keeping a deathly harsh grip around his waist as he swayed to the music. Her head was pressed to his broad chest, clearly loving the feeling of his muscles a little too much. Maggie and Natasha started cackling over how she was holding him.

“Oh god, Mimi is gonna steal your boyfriend.” Natasha teased, leaning back in her seat.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “She certainly is trying.”

She happily watched them dancing together, completely beside herself when she saw James try and pry her hands off of him to spin her around to no avail. She just wouldn’t let go.

Suddenly, he leaned down with a serious face, saying something to her. Whatever it was it made Rose’s face change to positively ecstatic. Nodding her head eagerly while she responded and hugged him even tighter, if that was even possible.

Maggie’s head tilted, leaning over to Natasha. “Did you see that?” She asked quietly.

“Yeah, I did.” She said with pinched brows, voice sounding curious. “Maybe he finally asked her out?” She offered in a dry tone.

Landing a shove to her arm, Maggie snickered. “Fuck off.”

When the song ended, James passed Rose over to Ivan. Giving him the next dance with her. He strode off the dance floor, finding his seat next to Maggie. Kissing her on his way down.

“How’d it go with Thor?”

“All patched up.” He confirmed with a nod.

“Good boy.” She whispered quietly from over her glass of wine.

James scoffed, taking a pull of his scotch. “Very funny, little one.” Reaching over and squeezing her thigh tight under the table. Hard enough to leave a mark.

She let out a yelp at the rough touch, making Natasha look over with a concerned look. “You okay, Mags?”

“Uh, yeah. I just almost dropped my drink.” She explained, lifting her glass to make her point.

Natasha nodded, turning back to talk to Steve.

Maggie turned and glared at James, smile slipping through. “Don’t do that.”

He chuckled into his glass. “Oops.” He said cooly, resting back in his chair. Sliding his hand under the slit in her dress, further up her thigh. Dangerously close to her panties, making her breath hitch.

“James…” she sighed, trying to use a warning tone, but coming off needy.

His face stayed stoic, staring deep into her eyes. Fingers creeping further up, slipping under the lace, swiping over her cleft. Daring her to make another sound. Maggie’s cheeks were rosy, more than thankful there was a table cloth covering his movements. Subconsciously, she spread her legs for him, giving him more access to her.

James’ lips curled with a smidge of a smirk, eyes darkening as they slid down to her breasts. Watching them rise and fall with labored breaths. Expensive sky blue silk expanding with her ribcage. Diamonds dripping from her flushed neck. Kitted out in wealth, looking the picture of sophistication from the waist up, but with tattooed fingers rubbing over her clit from under the table.

Overwhelmed, she grabbed his wrist, ripping his hand off of her. “Do you know where the bathroom is?”

Outright grinning, James nodded his head. Sucking off his middle and pointer fingers quickly before standing from his seat. “Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD this was a bitch to edit. It's honestly why I didn't post yesterday. I was tempted to break this up into two chapters, but I wanted to post it all in one go. Ignore the typos if there are any!!! Please and thank you.
> 
> Anyone catch Maggie's moral shift?? I know it seemed like she got over James' fuck up quickly, but that was intentional. She's darkened a bit through her growth and she's accepted who she's chosen to link her life to.
> 
> PS: I hope you guys get where that line of Sam saying 'Bucky-nasty' is from.
> 
> As always-- give me your thoughts and feelings💕


	63. Part 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I love this chapter. I've had it done for a while now and I've been so excited to post it💕
> 
> TW: Degradation and daddy kink-- don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> Freak - Doja Cat

Maggie strode down the sidewalk, practically skipping with how nice the weather felt.

The sun shone overhead, warming her skin perfectly from the cool breeze. Her legs felt comfortable even from under her short pink dress. The trees of the city had regrown, filling with lush greenery. Breaking up the concrete surroundings.

She and James had enjoyed their long weekend together after the wedding, simply relaxing and even going over to Central Park for a few walks to enjoy the shift in weather.

Now falling back into reality, she had just finished up a long day at her gallery and was headed to James’ building— hoping to pry him from his desk and head home together.

Her heels clicked as she made her way through the crowds of employees in the hulking marble lobby. Being greeted warmly by everyone. Accepting the smiles and nods that were passed her way. Remembering a handful of names from her regular visits.

After calling the elevator, she dug out her phone. Responding to a couple emails while she waited for it to descend. She felt someone step up beside her, standing rooted for the doors to open.

“Tinkerbell?”

Maggie’s brows pinched, looking up, somehow remembering that nickname was for her. When she looked to her right, Tony stood staring at her in confusion.

“Oh my god, _Tony_?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked, completely perplexed by her presence.

“I’m visiting my boyfriend.” She clarified, earning a slow nod from him.

The elevator dinged softly and they stepped inside. “Which floor, Maggie?” He asked, staring at the buttons on the wall.

“Top floor, please.”

“Me too.” Tony pressed a thumb to the top button, stepping back beside her. “So, you’re dating a higher up?” He asked with narrowed eyes.

Maggie let out a laugh, chewing her lip as she looked down to her feet. “Um, more like the CEO.” She divulged, looking up at him.

His eyes shot wide, speechless over her response. “The _what_?”

“I’m dating James Barnes.”

“Yeah, I know who the damn CEO is.” He chuckled. “I’m just surprised I guess.” He hummed to himself. “So, _he’s_ the reason why you shut me down at the club.”

“Yeah, um, we went through a bit of a thing and broke up for a bit, but I’m back.”

Tony nodded, impressed. “Wow, small world. So, you and Patrick Bateman, huh?”

She frowned, jolting her head back. Insulted by his nickname of choice for James. “Real nice, Tony.”

He laughed, putting his hands up in defense. “No judgment from me. James is a goddamn powerhouse in the industry, real smart guy, but scary. I guess I’m sorta surprised you can keep up with someone like him.”

Maggie put her hands on her hips, getting angry with him now.

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s great when you’re on his good side, which I’m sure _you_ are. But I think you’re definitely more than you let on.” He eyed her for a moment. “You must be quite strong to be with someone like him.”

A smile spread over her lips, forgiving his comments. “I am.”

Tony grinned right back at her. “I can see that.”

When the lift hit the top floor, the two of them moved out into the hallway, parting ways. “Good to see you, Tinkerbell.” He called over his shoulder, waving his hand.

“See you around, Tony.”

She spun clean on her heel, walking to find James. Stopping to poke her head into Steve’s office to give him a quick wave, before remembering he was still on the honeymoon with Natasha. Probably lounging on the beach together, being madly in love.

Maggie walked down to the end of the hallway, knocking on James’ office door. When she heard a muffled, baritone “come in” on the other side, she shoved it open and stepped in.

James was at his desk, talking with a couple of men seated in the leather chairs across from him.

She froze in her spot, pouty lips parting. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Not at all, sweetheart.” James smiled, before looking back to his associates. “Gentlemen.” Giving them an efficient nod, excusing them, they shot up from their seats.

After thanking James for his time, they rushed over to the door, giving Maggie polite smiles on their way out.

Once the door clicked shut behind them, James stood from his chair. Doing up his obsidian, Kiton notched-lapel blazer as he walked quickly to Maggie. His hands wrapped tightly around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her once around. “ _God_ , I missed you.” He pressed a kiss to her lips.

She let out a squeaky giggle, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. “I missed you too. How was your day?”

James let out a gruff sigh. “Tiring. Stressful. Irritating.”

Maggie grabbed his cheeks with her hands, pushing them together. Scrunching James’ face up. “So grumpy.” She said in a comically deep voice, pursing her lips as she spoke.

He chuckled, setting her down to her feet. “That’s me. Always so grumpy.” Rolling his eyes as he went to sit back down at his desk.

She followed behind, plopping down on his lap. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. He tucked her hair back. Kissing up the side of her bare shoulder, running his nose up her throat, behind her ear. Inhaling the floral scent of her skin. Maison Francis Kurkdjian. Iris, rose, lily of the valley, and vetiver. His trained senses picking up on every last note in her perfume.

“Well, are you almost done? I was hoping we could head home together, but if you have more to do I can just meet you there.”

Pulling back, he considered for a moment. “I’m done with meetings for the day.” Frowning at the ceiling in thought. “All I really need to do is send out a few emails and confirm my schedule for the week. If you don’t mind waiting just a bit.”

“Sure.” She chirped, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

A loud ring from his desk phone made him let out an irritated grunt. “ _Fuck_.” He reached over, keeping Maggie on his lap as he lifted it to his ear. “Barnes.” He answered.

He paused, listening to the other line for a moment.

“Yes, I’m glad you called.” _A fucking lie._

Maggie started to get up off of his lap, so he could focus, but he roughly yanked her back to him before she could get to her feet. Keeping his eyes down while he listened, face staying stoic, not even registering the strength he used to pull her back to him.

She gnawed on her lip to stifle her laugh from slipping out. He rested back in his chair, concentrated on his call.

She leaned forward, playing with things on his desk while he spoke intelligently, analyzing the issue at hand. She flicked through papers and arranged a bunch of paperclips together in a heart shape. Just fiddling to keep her mind occupied. She found a pad of blue post it notes, picking one off, and starting to doodle on it.

James’ eyes raked over her, down to her plump ass, as she sat perched on his lap. Unintentionally arching her back when she reached to grab a second pen, defining her hourglass figure. Getting momentarily distracted by the shape of her, before snapping his attention back to his call. “Correct. I spoke to him in a board meeting last week and it seemed to be rather advantageous.”

Maggie scooted forward a smidge more, accidentally rubbing over his cock, making him roll his eyes and let his jaw fall slack. Shifting under her, his free hand gripped tightly around her waist to still her movements.

She caught onto his flustered adjustments, making a smirk grow on her face. Swiveling her hips in a circle, she heard his breath hitch from behind her. She peeked over her shoulder, finding James glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

“What?” She whispered, doing a terrible job at acting innocent.

“Excuse me for just one moment, Bruce.” He muttered into the phone before reaching forward and slamming a tattooed finger over the hold button.

James oversized hand slid up over Maggie’s body, gripping her throat tightly and pulling her back to his chest in one swift movement. His breath was hot on her neck, making her tremble. “What the _fuck_ are you doing to me?” He growled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She teased, voice strained from his tight hold on her pulse, grinding on his lap.

His free hand gripped a fistful of her hair, sharply tilting her head back. She let out a soft whine at the feeling, eyes watering from the sting on her scalp. “You’re acting like a child and distracting me while I’m trying to work. I thought you said you’d be a good girl and wait for me to be done.”

“I— I’m sorry.” She laughed.

“Oh, is this funny?” James asked in a patronizing tone. He released her hair and tucked his hand between her legs, shoving straight into her panties. His fingertips swiped over her clit, rubbing a tight circle over it. “You keep behaving like this and I’ll make sure you can’t sit for a week.”

Maggie threw her head back, grinding on his hand as she let out a breathy moan.

Ripping his hand from her, he grabbed the sides of her waist, lifting her from his lap. “Now, go sit on the couch, so I can finish my call.”

She let out a disappointed sob, clenching her thighs together. “James, please—“

His brows raised, silently warning her. Her lips clamped shut and she scurried over to the couch. Sitting down onto the leather cushions, staring out the window at the view.

“Good girl.” James called over, picking his phone back up and continuing where he left off.

Maggie fell down to her back, pouting to herself. He talked for what felt like forever. It was barely ten minutes, but his touch left her aching for more. She glanced over at him, shifting in her seat so she was facing him, catching his eye. He stared at her with an intrigued expression, picking up that she clearly had something up her sleeve.

She scooted her ass back on the couch with a cunning smirk, spreading her legs open, pulling up the hem of her dress.

James’ eyes widened, flicking down to her exposed panties. Thin, blush colored lace being the only thing covering her modesty.

Her hand slid down between her legs, rubbing over herself. Stare fixed on him sitting behind his desk while he spoke into the phone. Words focused and calculated while he glared her down with lust filled eyes. His head tilted, eyes narrowing at her. Scowl deepening over his features.

Maggie stood from her seat, slipping her hands up under the skirt of her dress, hooking her fingers into the sides of her panties.

James’ expression darkened. Shaking his head slowly at her, warning her ominously.

Pulling the delicate fabric down her legs on one go, letting them fall over her heels before stepping out of them. Smiling widely back at him. She twirled the lace around her fingers. “ _Oops_.” She pouted mockingly.

His jaw ticked, eyes slowly trailing down with her as she sat back in her seat on the couch. Returning to her position from before. Spreading her legs open for him from across the room. She sucked on her fingers, curling her tongue around them slowly before dipping back between her legs. Running her fingers over herself, curving her brows at the feeling.

James tugged at the crotch of his trousers, trying to adjust the Kiton twill for the large erection between his legs. All of this, while he spoke to his associate. Keeping his words focused while he was anything but.

Maggie shoved two fingers into herself, moaning quietly at the feeling. Pumping into herself.

His eyes flicked to the door for only a moment, leaning forward in his seat to get a better look at her from across the huge room. Cock nearly dripping with precum now at the sight of her on display for him. Fingering herself in his goddamn office while he worked.

She threw her head back, digging her hand into the neckline of her dress with her free hand. Ripping down the pink cotton to reveal her breasts. Kneading over her soft skin. Letting out soft mewls of pleasure.

James' breathing had picked up, barely even registering what was being said to him over the phone. Desperately wanting to go have his way with her, but he had to get through the call. Maggie was obviously getting close to finishing. He could tell by her movements. Having seen her cum more than enough times to know her tells.

He reached over, picking up a post it note. Biting the cap off a sharpie and scribbling over it before lifting it up on his tattooed finger.

Maggie laughed when she saw the thick ‘NOT YET’, scrawled over the blue square of paper. With the mood she was in, it only egged her on. She picked up her movements, quickening her pace, rubbing over her clit with her second hand. Her chest was rising and falling with forced, shallow breaths.

Keeping her eyes locked on James, she let go. Chomping hard on her lip to quiet her cries as she made herself cum. Legs splayed out wider as she gushed down her hand. Fighting to keep her eyes open while the intense waves of pleasure wafted over her.

James’ jaw dropped, watching her. Angry expression completely gone from his face. Looking more blown away with lust than anything. He blinked slow, watching her come down from her high.

When she caught her breath, she looked back up to him. Watching a scowl return over his features, darker than before. Sucking on his teeth, nostrils flaring. Looking like he wanted to cut her open and let her bleed out with how infuriated he was.

It would’ve scared her, but she knew he couldn’t do anything while he was on the phone.

James snapped his fingers with a loud pop, pointing down to the spot by his feet without a word.

Maggie stood from the couch, pulling her dress back down. Stalking towards him at a glacial pace. Taking her sweet time. Mischievous smile growing wider and wider the closer she got to him.

When she reached his desk, she placed her left fist, clutching the ball of lace, down onto the cold wood. Lifting the other to her lips, licking it clean of her cum. She stared deep into his eyes while her tongue lapped up every drop. Humming in satisfaction.

James eye twitched, spitting numbers and statistics into the phone off the top of his head. His tone had an edge. Clearly, she was more than getting to him now.

She fell to her knees, disappearing on the other side of the desk. Making him frown in confusion. A small hand on his knee made him stutter out his sentence. Head whipping down to see Maggie on her knees, staring up at him with a deliciously innocent look in her eyes.

He arched a brow at her, glaring down his nose. She reached out with her other hand, offering him her panties. With a shake of his head and the start of a smirk, he took them from her. Shoving them into his pocket and sighing to himself.

A peace offering.

James grabbed another post it note, writing on it with his sharpie again before passing it to her. She grabbed it from him, smiling when she read the big ‘BAD GIRL’ scribbled on it in all caps.

She smacked it down on the surface of his desk, resting her hands on his knees, nestling herself between them. Her head rested on his inner thigh, gazing up at him. His hand fell to her hair, stroking over it. Unable to resist her sweet ways no matter how bratty she was being.

“No, Bruce. I already told you, I have more than enough coverage on my legal team. The problem is—” He choked mid sentence, feeling Maggie undoing his zipper. Eyes bugging as he stared down at her, he shook his head.

She chewed her lip, nodding in disobedience.

Sighing, he continued his point. “Sorry about that, the problem is that they’re being bombarded with ridiculous requests by your people.”

Maggie reached into his trousers, pulling out his rock hard length. Looking almost painful with how red and shiny the tip of him was. She stroked over ita few times, before taking it into her mouth. James’ breath hitched as he listened to the other line.

She let out a giggle, sinking back down over him. Taking the whole thing in her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with how long he was.

James let his head fall back, squeezing his eyes shut. Using every bit of strength he had to stay composed on his call. Clenching his fist tight on his arm rest, knuckles cracking from the force of it.

Her tongue swirled around the tip, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked him off. Savoring the salty tang of his musk. His hand wove into her curly hair, bouncing her head up and down on him while he spoke. Trying to wrap up the call.

“R— right. That’s exactly my point.” He paused, concentrating on the response. “Yes. We’ll talk soon. Goodbye.”

James roughly slammed the phone down on the receiver nearly cracking it in half with how hard he shoved it back into place. Letting out a deep growl, he spread his legs wider around Maggie gripping her head with both hands, forcing her deeper over him.

“ _Shit_ , you’re such a little whore.” He moaned out, rocking his hips to meet her halfway. “Sucking my cock while I work? I don’t know if I should punish you or reward you.” Speaking through his teeth.

Maggie’s hand came up, cupping his balls while she worked him in her mouth, making James lurch forward. “Reward it is.” He stated decidedly, snatching up a chunk of her hair and pulling her back with a pop of her lips. Drool dripped over her chin as she looked up at him with hazey eyes.

He tucked his hands under her arms, lifting her to her feet. Standing up behind her, he pushed her down onto his desk. Cheek hitting the cold wood harshly, her hands slid up to the sides of her face. He flicked up the hem of her dress, revealing her ass. Palming at his cock for a moment before he shoved deep into her in one go.

She bit her lips to quiet her cries as he started to pound into her.

James’ hands caressed her ass, squeezing the supple skin under his calloused, inked mitts. Spreading her cheeks apart to get a look of her taking all of him. Groaning deep in his chest at how slick and pink her pussy was.

“Fuck, doll. Look at you. Spread out on my desk just for me. Taking all of me inside of you.” He licked his lips, biting them clean. “Fuck yeah, _take_ _it_.”

Maggie’s fingers curled, nails scratching into the wood. Body jerking with each of his thrusts. He gripped the back of her neck holding her head in place as he fucked her. Hips rutting against her ass over and over again.

Her hot breath fogged the surface of his desk, puffing out of her forcefully. His movements were rough, desperate from how she had teased him. Free hand coming down hard, spanking her ass.

James glared at her, eyes burning with reverence as she took him. Whatever Maggie had left of her dignity melted away. More than willing to submit to him.

Pulling nearly all the way out, then roughly pistoning back into to her. She hiccuped a sob, savoring the stretch of his width. Legs nearly giving out underneath her.

He gripped her long hair, wrapping it around his fist. Tugging at her head, so her back arched, letting him get even deeper. He bent down, steamy breath on her ear. “Such a fucking _whore_.”

She nodded, jaw slack. Letting out a pathetic whine.

“Who’s whore are you?”

“Y— yours.” She sobbed, shocked his degrading words were pushing her closer to her climax.

James gritted his teeth, picking up his movements. Fucking into her even harder than before. “And who am I?”

Maggie knew exactly what he wanted to hear with the darkness in his voice. “ _Daddy_. I’m daddy’s whore.” She felt herself clenching tight around him, uttering those taboo words. The filthy, forbidden nature making her pool between her legs.

“Good girl.” He groaned, shoving his freehand digits into her mouth, rubbing his coarse fingertips over her tongue.

She felt her climax creeping up, bouncing her ass back on him. Chasing that strike of pleasure she so desperately needed. A feral growl ripped out of James. Low enough to not stir his employees down the hall.

He gave her just what she needed. Movements picking up pace, pushing her over the edge. “Can I please cum?” She asked, words muffled with his fingers in her mouth, drooling over them.

“Do you deserve it? You were such a bad girl just now.” Speaking through his huffs of breath, pulling his hand away from her mouth to grip her hip. Keeping her pinned to him with his handful of her hair.

“Cumming without permission all over my couch… Teasing me while I was working.” He continued. “I don’t know if I feel like letting you finish, doll.”

“P— please, _please_.” She begged, knowing she couldn’t hold it much longer. “Please, daddy.”

James smirked at her pitiful tone. Inner sadist glowing in him. His fingers jammed back into her mouth. “Cum.”

Maggie’s vision blacked out, clenching hard on him while he pounded into her.Sucking hard on his fingers to keep her moans from slipping out too loudly. Small whines stuttering with his forceful movements. He hunched over her, hips thrusting inconsistently. Getting painfully close to finishing from how wet and tight she was when she came.

When he knew she was coming down, he pulled out of her, flipping her around and shoving her to her knees. Stroking himself over her face, she popped open her mouth. Letting her tongue hit her chin. Thick ropes of cum splashed into her mouth as his eyes stayed lazily transfixed on her.

James’ possessiveness seeping into the aura of the exchange. Claiming her as his with his action. Dominating her to a pitiful state, but leaving it filled with desire and affection when he pulled her carefully up to her feet. Sitting back into his chair with her on his chest. Both of them catching their breaths.

“You did well, sweetheart.” He cooed, combing over her hair.

She smiled guiltily. “Sorry I came without permission.”

James let out a chuckle, holding the side of her face and kissing her. “It was fucking _hot_ , so I can’t be too mad.”

Biting her lip, she peeked over to the door nervously. “Do you think anyone heard us?”

“No.” He shook his head. “My office is pretty soundproof and the only person that would’ve been close enough to hear anything would be Steve, and we both know he’s out of town.”

“Okay.” She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Now, will you actually be a good girl and wait while I send out my emails?”

She laughed, nodding her head. “Yes, I promise this time.”

~

When they got home, James hooked her to his hip as he walked them upstairs. Carrying her around the house like always. Rarely letting the little doll’s feet hit the floor.

They ordered food in. Both of them exhausted from their long days and then sex at his office. Curled up on their couch together, munching on pizza, they talked about their days. Complaining about people and laughing about funny things that happened.

Things felt so calm. Endlessly comforted by each others presence, and that alone.

Once they had devoured the entire pizza— most of it going to James, they watched a movie in the media room. Cuddled up together under a heap of blankets, only making it halfway through before they ended up making out. Like goddamn teenagers, never being able to keep their hands off of each other.

After it was over, they crawled into bed. James pulled Maggie to his chest. Spooning her in his strong muscles with his leg possessively wrapped over hers. Every part of them connected, like every other time they slept together. With her head tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Maggie felt like she had only been asleep for a second when buzzing from the side table ripped her from her dreams. She grumbled under breath, reaching over to shut it off. Squinting her eyes at the bright screen. When she saw Vision’s contact, she swiped it open.

Reading over the message, she shot up from the mattress, pulling James’ arms off of her. “Oh my _god_.” She scream whispered. Instantly woken up by his text.

She reached over, shaking James awake. “Babe, wake up.”

He mumbled something in his sleep, nuzzling closer to her, wrapping his arms back around her waist.

“James.” She said, louder this time.

His eyes blinked open, looking up at her in the dark. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“Wanda is in labor. We have to go.”

James frowned. “Doll, if she’s in labor, it’ll be a long time before she actually gives birth. We wouldn’t be able to be in the room anyways.”

Maggie sighed, figuring he was right. They would probably just end up spending the whole night in the waiting room if they went then. “That’s a good point, I guess.”

His eyes closed again, head falling back to the pillow. “We can go first thing in the morning, I promise.” He muttered, voice gruff with sleep.

“Okay.” She smiled, typing out a text to Vision before setting it back down. Tucking herself back under the duvet, she snuggled up to James. Feeling giddy about meeting the baby. “I’m so excited” She whispered.

He smirked sleepily. “I know you are, little one.” Kissing her temple and pulling her tight to him. “Now go back to sleep, I know you need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my absolute favorite chapters. Hope you all love it as much as I do💕🦋
> 
> Also, I brought Tony back one last time by popular demand haha and I miiiight've snuck Bruce in there too. Poor guy had no idea what was going on on the other side of the call.


	64. Part 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back! Sorry I took a couple days off from posting💕 enjoy this fluffy chapter, my loves.

James kept a hand on the back of Maggie’s neck as he walked her towards the hospital. Free hand clutching a Venus et Fleur arrangement. Light pink roses in a velvet, blush colored box. The sun was warm overhead, blue skies and fluffy clouds. The promise of life hanging in the air. Just what a spring day should be.

Dressed down in more causal wear for once, James donned a Tom Ford long-sleeved cashmere crewneck over a pair of black jeans with soot chelsea boots, while Maggie wore a cream Bottega Veneta sweater dress and pearl covered mules.

“I’m so _excited_.” She squealed, making him huff out a laugh and stroke a thumb over her soft skin.

Maggie had one of those mornings where the second her eyes opened, she was a ball of energy. Practically dragging James out of bed to get ready— if ‘dragging him out of bed’ meant mustering all of her strength to scoot the two hundred pound wall of muscle barely a centimeter over on the mattress before he finally conceded. Finding her too adorable to deny like always.

When they stepped into the hospital, they checked in with the front desk and were promptly directed to the maternity ward.

They walked through the brightly lit hallways, under the florescent lights. Linoleum floors squeaking under their shoes. Passing by doctors, nurses, and various visitors. People clutching flowers or balloons, excited to meet their newborn family member.

The maternity ward was so different from the rest of the hospital. It felt much more cheerful. New life bringing hope, rather than the injuries and sadness the rest of the building felt.

When they reached the indicated room, Maggie hit a soft set of knocks on the door, before pushing it open slowly.

She peeked her head in to find Wanda lying back on the bed looking exhausted, but at the same time— glowing with a sense of accomplishment. Vision was sitting on a plush chair adjacent from the side of the bed, holding their daughter in his arms.

“Hi.” Maggie whispered softly, smiling at both of them.

Wanda grinned, patting the edge of the bed for her to come over. She grabbed James’ hand, moving into the space. She was happy to see it was filled with flowers and balloons. Cards resting on the bedside table, waiting to be opened.

She sat down carefully beside Wanda, while James set down the floral arrangement, then took his place standing beside her.

Maggie looked over Scarlet’s tiny face. Fresh pink skin, light peach fuzz covering her head. Feeling tears stinging her eyes when she saw just how much she looked like her parents. “She’s beautiful.”

Vision nodded. “She _is_ a beauty.” He agreed, looking up at Maggie.

Letting out an emotional breath, she shook her head. Completely astounded by the sheer amount of pride and affection she felt in the room. “How did everything go?” She asked, glancing between the couple.

“It was a long, long night, but there were no abnormalities. We’re both healthy.” Wanda confirmed with a relieved shrug. “Want to hold her?”

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.

“Yeah, of course.”

Maggie nodded eagerly, shifting in her spot.

Vision adjusted Scarlet in his hands, cradling her head as he extended her out to Maggie. She carefully took her from him, nestling her itty bitty figure in the crook of her arm, while the other wrapped around to support her. Her eyes widened, staring down at her delicate features.

“Hi, Scarlet.” She greeted sweetly down to the snoozing baby, looking up to James and smiling widely.

He quietly chuckled, petting over Maggie’s hair. Glad to see she finally got what she’d been gushing over all morning. His eyes flashed between Wanda and Vision, with a warm grin. “Congratulations, you two.” Reaching out and shaking hands with Vision.

“Is Pietro here yet?” Maggie asked, glancing over her shoulder to Wanda.

“Yeah, he got here a couple hours ago. He’s down in the food court.” She rolled her eyes. “The guy is acting like _he’s_ the one that gave birth. He wouldn’t shut up about how exhausted and hungry he was from his long flight, so I sent him down there.”

Maggie snickered. “Sounds like Pietro.”

“To be fair, it was nearly a twelve hour flight.” Vision argued.

“Where does he live?” James asked, looking over to Wanda.

“Sokovia.” She quickly replied. “And it’s actually only ten hours.” She teased, looking back at Vision.

He sighed, standing from his seat. Leaning over the bed to press a kiss to her forehead. “My mistake, darling.” Clearly appeasing her since she just spent the night pushing an entire human out of her body.

Wanda smiled sweetly, letting her head fall back to the pillow and yawning loudly.

“Well, can we get you guys anything?” Maggie questioned. “Food? Coffee?”

Vision’s eyes lit up at the word ‘coffee’, making the visiting couple laugh. “We’ll run down and grab you some. Wanda, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m okay.” She reassured.

After Maggie carefully handed Scarlet to her, she stood back up from the bed. “Back in a bit.” She chirped, grabbing James’ hand and leading him back out to the hallway.

Making their way down to the first floor cafeteria, they walked over to the coffee station. The room was fairly busy. Staff and visitors alike were huddled over the small tables throughout the dining area, trying to recover themselves with breakfast and caffeine after their long nights.

Filling three mugs, Maggie added milk and sugar to hers and Vision’s, while James kept his black like always.

“I’ll never understand how can you just drink coffee plain. Don’t you think it’s gross?” She cringed up at James.

He shook his head. “No, because I actually enjoy the flavor of coffee, not just the caffeine like you.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, picking up the two decorated mugs. “Whatever. I just like things to taste sweet.”

“Just like you, doll. _Sweet_.” He flirted, giving her ass a stealthy squeeze.

Before heading back out, they stocked up a dish with a few pastries. Just in case Wanda changed her mind about not wanting anything.

Walking back towards the door, Maggie did a double take when she saw Pietro sitting at a table by himself, staring at his phone. “Hey, Pietro.” She called over, nodding for James to follow her over.

“Maggie, oh my _god_.” He exclaimed, standing from his seat. Meeting her halfway and wrapping her in a hug. “You look great, how have you been? What’s new?”

“I’ve been doing really well. Um, I own a gallery now and I’ve moved in with this guy.” She joked, jutting an elbow at James.

He smirked, juggling the plate of pastries and reaching a hand out to Pietro. “James Barnes. It’s nice to meet you.”

Taking James’ hand in his, he gave it a quick shake. “Pietro Maximoff.” He said with a nod.

“Are you heading back upstairs soon?” Maggie asked, glancing down at his empty tray.

“Yeah, I’m done down here. I’ll head back up with you guys.”

When they all got back to the room, Vision shot up from his chair, gladly taking his mug of coffee from Maggie and then sitting back down. Practically chugging the whole thing in one go. Letting out a satisfied breath.

“We got a few pastries just in case you changed your mind.” James offered to Wanda as he walked over to her, setting the dish down onto the bedside table.

“That actually sounds good, thank you.” She snickered. “Um, would you mind taking Scarlet for me, Mags?”

She happily nodded, reaching out and carefully taking her in her arms. Eyes bugging when she realized Scarlet was awake now. Sparkling aqua colored eyes tinkling up at her, lips in an adorable ‘o’ shape. Maggie shifted her weight between her legs, slowly rocking her. Cooing doting words down to her.

James peeked over her shoulder, smiling down at Scarlet. Waving a hand to her.

“Do you want a turn, James?” Wanda asked, covering her mouth while she chewed a mouthful of donut.

He clammed up, stuttering out a response. “N— no, no, I shouldn’t.” The simple offer, leaving the formidable James Barnes completely flustered.

A huge part of him felt like his touch alone would corrupt the baby. Like the years of killing and violence he had on his hands somehow left him unworthy of ever being close to something to pure.

“You can if you want.” Vision encouraged.

He looked down at Maggie warily, being met with a supportive nod from her. “Uh, sure.” He mustered out. Setting down his mug of coffee, he wiped his hands off on his pants. Like he was trying to somehow scrub off the brutality that was engrained in his fingerprints.

Maggie stepped closer to him, carefully pulling Scarlet away from her chest. Passing her off to him. “Make sure you support her head, James.”

Nodding nervously, he took her in his arms. She was so much lighter than he thought she would be. Warm and tiny. He cringed down at her, head shifting back. When he peeked up at Maggie she grinned, making him feel a bit better about his form.

Mirroring her expression, James stared down at Scarlet. It was his first time ever holding a baby. Not once in his entire life had he ever even been around one. It left the man that was scared of nothing, absolutely terrified and yet at the same time— softening.

James chuckled when Scarlet let out a yawn and a little squeak. Thumb absentmindedly rubbing over the cloth swaddled around her.

Maggie could quite literally feel her ovaries combusting. Something about a man with a baby. Especially when it was the man she was so deeply in love with. She sighed, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

While Wanda, Pietro, and Vision all sat in conversation, Maggie’s attention stayed locked on James cradling the newborn. Sipping at her coffee while she watched him rock her and whisper things under his breath.

After a while, he ended up passing her back to Vision.

The group lounged around the suite, while they all caught up with Pietro and discussed future plans for Scarlet.

A couple hours later, Vision’s parents got back to the hospital, having left to rest up after being there all night with them— signaling Maggie and James’ departure. They said goodbye to everyone, taking a special moment to say goodbye to Scarlet and congratulate the family once more.

They walked back out to the car and made their way home.

Maggie sat in the passenger seat, happily staring out the window. Leftover warmth from the visit still coursing through her. She twisted in her seat to face James. “You did so well holding Scarlet.” She breezed, reaching across the center console to rub over his shoulder.

He forced a tight smile, keeping his eyes on the road and his left hand on the wheel.

Maggie’s expression fell a smidge, sensing apprehension in him. “What’s wrong?”

James winced, shrugging. “I don’t know, I just feel… almost guilty for holding her.”

“Why?” She asked, head jolting back.

“I felt like I shouldn’t be allowed around something so pure. My hands are scarred with violence and it felt sorta wrong to even be around her.”

A soft frown pressed over Maggie’s features. “James, you’re a good person. Just because you’ve done dark things in your past doesn’t mean you’re corrupted or something.”

“Either way, being around a baby made me feel uncomfortable.”

Her stare fell down to her lap, taking in his confession. “So, you’d never want kids?”

James felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sound of her voice, side eyeing her as he drove. It was something he never _ever_ considered for himself. Not once in his entire life. A sociopathic murderer being a _father_? Not quite ideal, he always thought.

All that considered, he knew that conversation would’ve come up eventually with Maggie. And if she truly wanted to have a kid, he’d find a way to make that happen for her. He’d go to every goddamn counselor in the country if he had to. He’d find a way to run _circles_ around his father’s parenting skills.

“If _you_ were the one having my kid, I’d consider it.” He smirked down at her, catching her trying to fight off a smile of her own.

She leaned over from her seat, kissing his scruffy cheek quickly before plopping back down. Satisfied with his response.

~

The minute they got home, Maggie changed her clothes and found her way to her studio. Lugging out her easel and painting supplies to the courtyard with James’ help.

She wanted to get started on a new piece she was commissioned for the day before while at her gallery, and with the warm sun— working outside seemed like the perfect choice.

James reclined at one of the outdoor chaise lounges with a book in his hand and a cigarette between his teeth. Just a few feet away from Maggie as she painted.

They rarely spent much time apart while they were home. Always finding ways to end up in the same room. Whether it was James watching her paint or Maggie sitting in his office while he worked or even showering at the same time— they were always inseparable.

Conjoined at the hip and never wanting to part.

James snapped his book shut after getting about half way through the novel— ingenious brain making him able to read unnaturally fast. Setting down his cigarette on the ash tray, he stood from his seat.

He walked up to Maggie, looking at her painting from over her head while she stood back analyzing it, gnawing at the end of her brush.

“Is it too much green?” She asked, leaning back against him, keeping her eyes locked on the piece.

He hummed, looking it over. “I think it looks great.”

“You say that every time.” She laughed.

“Because they always do.” He smarted. “Even if I wasn’t so disgustingly in love with you, I’d still say that. You’re amazing, doll.”

Maggie spun around, pulling his head down to kiss him. His breath tasted smoky. Burnt tobacco and warmth. Numb with nicotine. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, licking up the inside of her lips, curling the tip, making her burst a giggle into his mouth.

“I’m getting hungry.” She said, pulling back.

“Hungry for what?” He questioned, words filled with innuendo.

She snickered, rolling her eyes. “ _Food_.”

“Ah, I see.” He laughed. “I can make us something in a bit, but I have to make a few calls first.”

“Why don’t I cook tonight?” She offered. “How does spaghetti sound?”

“Sounds perfect.” He nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

They both worked to get all of her things back inside, through the French doors of the library and into her studio. James lifted the heavy easel in one hand with minimal effort and the large, six foot canvas in the other, while Maggie carried her small box of paints.

The guy never failed to make this massive size apparent, even if it was unintentional.

James was down in his office, while Maggie got started on dinner for them. She boiled the pasta in the pot of heavily salted water. Browning the ground beef in a saucepan and adding onions and garlic, letting it all cook until the vegetables were soft. Then she added in the squished tomatoes, mixing it all together.

After she plated everything up, pouring the red sauce over the pasta, she found her phone on the counter and called James for him to come upstairs.

She opened a bottle of wine while she waited— Screaming Eagle Sauvignon Blanc. One of her newest favorites she always kept stocked in the cellar. She poured herself a glass and then a glass of Sangiovese for James, since he wasn’t the biggest fan of white wine.

Just as she finished arranging everything neatly on the table, he made his way up to the dining room wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. Hair tied back in a bun.

“This looks _great_ , Margaret. Thank you.” He enthused, pulling her chair out for her.

Maggie sat down as he tucked her back in. He rounded the table, finding his spot beside her at the head.

“Is everything okay with work?”

James nodded, twirling together a bite of his spaghetti. “Everything’s fine. I was just making some arrangements to take some time off.”

She tilted her head, looking over his cool expression, noting the start of a smile over his lips. “Time off?”

“Mhmm.” He replied simply.

“Why are you taking time off?”

He flashed his charming smile, setting down his fork to face her. “Because I’m taking my doll on a trip.”

Maggie’s jaw dropped. “Wait, _what_? When?”

“Next week.”

She shook her head, in complete shock. “You weren’t gonna tell me?”

“I’m telling you now.” He guffawed. “Think you can take a week off of work?”

“Y— yeah, I can figure it out. Where are we going?”

James took a sip of his wine, licking his lips and then biting them clean. “My home in Milan. Well, Lake Como to be exact.”

“ _Italy?!_ ” She practically screamed, eyes shooting wide.

He chuckled at her reaction. “Yep.”

Maggie pushed out her chair, rushing around the table and diving onto his lap. Pressing about a hundred kisses over his face, ripping a bright twinkle out of his usual stoic exterior. “James, I can’t believe this. Why are we going?”

“I think we could both use a vacation, don’t you?”

She nodded in agreement. They both had been through lot over the winter. Getting out of town for nothing, but pure relaxation sounded perfect. “I might need to go shopping for some clothes.” She considered, pinching her brows in thought.

“Well we have a week before we go, so you have plenty of time.” He ran the backs of his fingers over the side of her face. “Just let me know where you want to shop and I’ll have my card put into their systems, okay?”

Maggie wiggled excitedly on his lap, letting out a sigh, shaking her head “I can’t believe you. How did I get so lucky?”

“I think I’m the lucky one here.” He corrected, pulling her into a kiss.

Once they finished up eating and doing dishes together, James scooped Maggie up in his arms, carrying her up to their master suite bathroom. He ran a bath for them, filling the tub with expensive oils and soaps. Jo Malone and Dior wafted from the steamy water, bubbling up to the brim.

They both stripped down, dipping into the hot water together. James tugged her back to him, muscular thighs resting on each side of her. He washed her hair while she scrubbed over her body with a loofa. He kissed over her sudsy skin, nipping at her delicate neck while her hair was scrunched up around her head. Leaving a trail of pink splotches and barely visible bite marks.

Maggie took care of him next, spinning around to massage shampoo into his scalp. His eyes rolled back at the feeling, growing much too relaxed at her therapeutic touch. She laughed when his head started to droop down before he snatched it back up.

“Sleepy much?”

“ _Now_ I am.” He said with a playful baritone drawl.

She giggled, crawling onto his lap, straddling him. Then, dipping his head back into the water to wash the shampoo from his hair. His hands lazily found her hips, slipping her closer to him.

“James…” She sighed at the feeling of his cock hitting her between the legs, sounding a bit whiney at the arousal she felt growing inside of her.

A slack smirk formed over his lips, eyes shut as his head was still tilted back while she squeezed the water from his hair. “What?” He questioned, forcing a casual tone, but coming out more devilish than ever.

Maggie shook her head, lathering in the conditioner. Combing through the knots in his hair with her fingers. “You’re trouble, that’s what.”

Letting the product settle, she let herself sink back into the water. James sat up, scooping his arms further around her waist. Water dripped over his built chest as he rose in his spot, sheen oil and stray bubbles streamed down the valley between his pecks. Washing over the inky tattoos.

She could help, but stare. Hands instinctively finding their way onto his skin. Massaging over his muscles. He had been working out quite a bit lately— something that helped his mental health more than anything else. After being in prison he needed that more than ever, so he somehow looked even larger than usual.

Suddenly, she felt extremely parched, swallowing a wad of cottony saliva. Eyes flicking up to meet his, she licked her lips.

James mouth curled with the start of a mischievous look, eyes low with lust. “I can practically _hear_ those dirty thoughts, doll.”

Maggie chewed her lip, feeling shy at his wit. The feeling was rare for her when it came to him, but she knew part of her would always be intimidated no matter how long they were together. He just had that kind of influence on her.

His hand dipped under the water, slipping between her legs. Pushing his fingers into her, curling them. She gasped at the feeling. Gripping onto him to steady herself.

Rolling her shoulders back, she started writhing on his hand. Feeling pangs of pleasure shooting through her quickly. Bliss burnt down her bones, as she slipped further up on his lap. Torso lifting out of the water, leaving goosebumps to spread over her skin.

Her petite hand reached between James’ legs, grabbing hold of his hardened length. Rubbing up and down over it, making him groan. Oily water allowing her a steady rhythm. He leaned forward, licking up the drips of water streaming over her breasts, rubbing his palm onto her clit as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

Maggie picked up her pace on him, thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock. His head tilted back, resting on the edge of the tub, he moaned out a gruff, “ _fuck_ ” under his breath.

Pulling his fingers from her, his hands found her waist.

He quickly lifted her up, lowering her back down onto him, as she guided him into her. Both of them pinching their faces in ecstasy. She winced at the initial sting, but hurriedly started to ride him. Splashing the water around them with each of her bounces.

James reached out, gripping her wet hair and tugging her down to him roughly. Lips meeting, she opened her mouth, inviting his tongue inside. He happily obliged, swirling it over hers. Leaving soft bites to her bottom lip before diving back in.

He pecked down the side of her mouth, to her jaw, then to her neck. Suckling at her soft skin. Inhaling the clean scent of her. Like a sweet, heady bouquet, mixed with his masculine, smokey scents he added to the tub. Smelling like _pure_ _fucking_ _wealth_.

Reaching back down to her, his hands grabbed the sides of her ass. Moving her harshly on top of him. Rocking his hips with her to push even deeper inside with each thrust. He could feel himself hitting the spongy spot in her at his angle.

“Fuck, doll.” He panted with a husky voice. “I love when you ride me. Just like that… oh, _such_ a good girl.” Moan cutting his words short.

Wanting to push her even further, he leaned down, sucking and biting at her nipples. Peachy and hardened from the air hitting their moisture from the bath. His fingers slipped over to rub over her clit while she swirled over him.

Both of their breaths started to pick up, echoing off the bathroom tiles. Filling the steamy air with lusty cries as each of them got closer to their release. Fog saturated with sex along with the delectable designer scents.

Maggie quickened her pace, riding him harder than before. Punctuating each time she slammed down onto him with needy moans. Her face contorted, biting her lip in focus. Staring deep into James’ eyes while she worked. Getting him as deep inside of her as possible. She moaned sensually, rubbing over the supple skin of her breasts, touching herself.

Pleasure built in his chest from the view. Pushing him him over the edge almost instantly. His jaw gritted tight and his chiseled abs tensed up. Shooting inside of her.

“ _Shit_.” He spat, twitching as she rode him through his release. His hands gripped her hips roughly, fingers digging in enough to leave more speckled bruises. Attention focused on where they were connected, barely able to keep his eyes open with how intense his release was.

His head dropped back to the side of the tub, sucking on his teeth. “ _Fuck_ , I’m sorry, doll.” He shook his head, angry at himself for finishing first— something he never, _ever_ did with her.

Maggie laughed, biting her lip as she continued to bounce on him. “It— it’s okay, I’m getting close.”

She let out a whine, loving how slick his cock felt with his cum in her. He started pumping into her from below. His movements were rough, trying to make up for his selfishness. He was becoming oversensitive, but he didn’t care enough to stop. Completely determined to make her finish now.

James grabbed her by the throat, choking her. “Cum for me, doll. Cum on my cock.” He growled.

With his dominant tone egging her on, she clenched tight around him. Face twisting and letting out an utterly destroyed noise of pleasure. Flying out from deep in her chest. Her pussy squeezed tight as he kept slamming into her. Fluttering around him.

She collapsed, muscles going soft. Practically melting away into the hot water as her body sagged to his. Swallowing through a dry mouth from panting, her limbs twitched. Trying to catch her breath.

Her arms snaked around him, letting her eyes close.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “Good girl.” He cooed, voice smooth and sticky sweet with affection. Like molasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before some of you get too excited-- there will be NO kids for Maggie and James in this story. The talk in the car was simply a point to how seriously they see their relationship now.
> 
> This is the only way you’ll ever see James with a baby in his arms so soak it up hahaha
> 
> Also, idk why I love writing bathtub smut so much?? It's the second one in this story, but I'm not sorry about it haha
> 
> Again, sorry I didn't post for a couple days. Hope my American readers had a happy thanksgiving though!


	65. Part 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is just getting sweeter and sweeter by the chapter. I don't think I'll have teeth by the end of this story🦋💕

Maggie’s eyes creaked open, squinting at the bright morning sun beaming in through the window.

She stretched, letting out a big yawn. Sleepily rolling over in bed to grab hold of James. When her arm extended, she felt nothing, but the empty mattress beside her. It felt cold, making it clear he had been out of bed for a while now.

A small frown formed over her features. Sad he wasn’t there to cuddle her. She figured he was either on a work call or working out, so she nuzzled back into the warmth of the bedsheets. Enjoying that perfect temperature one could only achieve after a restful night’s sleep.

Just as sleep started creep back up on her, she heard footsteps fading into the room. Still to exhausted to open her eyes, she held her spot, tucked under the heap of Canadian goose down duvet and cashmere throws.

The mattress dipped beside her, making her peek up to find James sitting on the edge wearing an odd expression. Like a mix between nerves and bliss, spread over his strong features. His lips were curled slightly, staring down at her with intent filled blue eyes. He was in one of his sickeningly soft t-shirts and lounge pants, looking cozy as ever.

“Morning, beautiful.”

Maggie pulled a sleepy grin, lifting her arms from under the duvet and resting them on top, so it was just above her bare breasts. “Hi.” She breezed.

James reached down stroking the side of her face, running his calloused thumb over her pouty bottom lip. Tilting his head as he gazed down at her. Taking in her current state. Rested, barefaced, and practically glowing. “Hungry?”

She nodded, humming in the affirmative. Letting out a yawn and wiping off her watering eyes with her palms. “And sleepy.” She added.

He chucked, “I suppose that’s my doing,” he teased, referencing the passionate nature of the night before. He bent down to kiss her before standing to his feet. Walking into the closet to find one of his sweaters for her before moving back to her side.

Sitting up from the mattress, Maggie lifted her arms, letting him dress her. He hooked his hands onto her waist, lifting her from the nest of comfort. Cradling her gently while he walked them downstairs.

Maggie’s eyes widened as they rounded the corner. Gawking at the gorgeous spread in the middle of the living room.

The couches and tables had been pushed to the side, with a huge spread of breakfast sitting over a quilt in the dead center. Waffles, eggs, bacon, and fruit. All flawlessly prepared and waiting patiently to to be devoured. Flowers were gathered in colorful bouquets around the arrangement.

As they got closer, she realized that the quilt underneath all the food was her mother’s. She was sure of it. It was the one she used every Sunday morning as a child and the first time she had a breakfast picnic with James. She had stored it away in the linen closet on the fourth floor of their home when she first moved in. Wondering how James even found it.

She looked at him with a surprised expression. “James, this is _incredible_. What’s the occasion?”

He set her down on the floor, just adjacent to the feast. “I woke up in a mood.” He stated simply, not having to clarify that he meant a positive one, considering all the work he put in just to feed her.

Blinking her eyes, she took everything in. Her mouth was agape, astounded by his efforts. She had never felt this kind of affection from anyone before him. For every bit as wicked as he could be, he was equally as romanic. Never failing to leave her completely blown away.

An inkling that he had something up his sleeve was nagging at her, but she brushed away the concerns, too excited about the food for the moment in time.

But _oh_ was she right as ever. Truly, the man always had something up his sleeve. Almost every action had a hidden motive when it came to him. Whether it was good or bad, it was always something. With his, albeit at times devious— clever ways.

James walked over to the kitchen, pouring each of them a mug of steamy caffeine. Adding milk and sugar to Maggie’s. He handed her one of the mugs and then sat down across from her, tucking one leg up to himself while the other sat extended.

Taking a huge pull of the coffee between her lips, she closed her eyes. Hoping it would wake her up a smidge more, despite already feeling more alert after being surprised by the gorgeous set up.

They dug into the food, filling up their plates with everything he made for them.

Maggie took a bite of her buttery, syrup smothered waffle, eyeing James. He was being oddly quiet. Not that he was much of a talker as it was, but something seemed to be off.

“I’m thinking of going shopping tomorrow.” She started, hoping to pick up a conversation. “Not that I need much, but I’m hoping I can get a couple more dresses.”

James bit off a piece of bacon, laughing as he chewed. “More dresses? Doll, you have more dresses than anyone I know.”

She scoffed, tossing a blueberry at him. Hitting him square in the forehead, before he expertly caught it in his hand. “ _Rude_.” She scolded. “I just like them. They’re comfortable and pretty.”

“I like them too.” He admitted. “Easy access to that sweet pussy of yours.” He smarted, popping the blueberry into his mouth, wiggling his brows.

Maggie giggled, rolling her eyes. “That too, I guess.”

She took another huge bite of her waffle, licking her lips when she felt syrup dribble down from it. Eyes busy looking down at her plate as she cut another bite for herself, chewing quickly.

James locked in on the glob she missed on the side of her mouth, grinning to himself. Instantly being reminded of the first time they had dinner together at her old apartment. And oh how things had changed since then.

He reached over, swiping it clean with his thumb. Licking the sticky sweet off the tip, before wiping over her cheek again to get rid of the remaining residue. “Always so messy, little one.”

Maggie shrugged. “I know, but you’re always there to clean me up.”

“Always will be.” He stated with an abnormally genuine tone. Words practically dripping with absolute and fiercely felt love.

They worked their way through the spread, James loaded up his plate twice more after Maggie had tapped out. The man was like a bottomless pit, she thought to herself. Mentally reminding herself to send out an order for groceries later in the day.

Rolling onto her side, she rubbed over her belly, feeling completely stuffed.

James organized everything together, scraping off bits of food and stacking the empty dishes. He crept around the stack, scooting up beside Maggie and leaning back on the edge of the couch. Pulling her to his chest.

They sat in silence for a moment, Maggie’s fingers traced mindlessly over the quilt. Drawing invisible squiggles over the patched up material. Years and years of wear and tear leaving it covered in mismatched patterns of fabric. Any loose bits her mom could find around the house.

“Margaret,” he started, “I love you.”

She smiled, keeping her gaze down. “I love you too, James.” Cooing sweetly.

“Y— you’ve made me unbelievably happy for the first time in my life… I mean it, for the very first time, I’ve actually felt content with where I am.” He stroked over her hair, kissing the top of her head.

“I’ve made so many mistakes in my life and I always assumed I’d be alone forever. I never felt worthy of being loved. Especially by someone as pure and kind as you. You’re practically an angel.” He scoffed. “I suppose that’s why you’re one of the few people that’ve been able to see the good in me.”

Maggie sat up, twisting around to look at him. She wore a pout, looking deep into his eyes. “You’re just as deserving as anyone else, James. Not everything is black and white.”

He let out a humorless laugh, shaking his head. “Doll, I’m calloused… and stubborn and arrogant and so _cruel_. I’ve done things that would make most people’s blood turn to ice.”

“But the thing is,” he continued, “you soften me. I push away all of my instincts when it comes to you. You’re aware of all of my faults and still choose to love me. You love me even when I’m made of nothing, violence and brutality. And that’s a debt I can never repay.”

Her hand slid to his chest, rubbing over his muscles to comfort him.

“To an outside perspective, it may appear as if I’ve changed _your_ life from a material point of view, but you’re the one that truly changed _mine_. In my world of chaos, I found you. Without warning. A little ember of light that caught fire to the leftover bits of tinder and lit up my life.”

Tears stung her eyes, giving him an endearing smile.

“I feel like I’ve known you forever.” James cupped the side of her face, rubbing his thumb over her cheek as his eyes flicked between hers. “Like I loved you in every past life I’ve ever lived and I happened to find you once again. From the moment we touched hands the night we met, I knew I had to have you in one way or another. I love you so much and I honestly don’t think I could ever, ever stop.”

Maggie felt his heartbeat under her hand pick up, she glanced down to where they were connected then back up to meet his eyes. Feeling like something big was coming. Her lips parted, brows curving together.

James smiled, looking at her with glossy eyes. “I know this may feel a bit hasty and if you’re not ready I understand, but what can I say— I can be a bit rash. When I set my mind to something, I act on it. When I tell you this feels _so_ right to me, I mean it. If you’ll have me…”

Her eyes widened, watching him dig into the pocket of his lounge pants. His tattooed hand came back out, cradling a small pink box in his oversized palm. Flicking open the top to reveal a sparkling ring. A round cut diamond, haloed by various smaller diamonds, looking almost like a flower. It was uniquely vintage, art deco.

“W—what?” Maggie asked, brain completely floundering with the amount of shock and love she felt. She looked back up to James, finding him grinning widely at her reaction.

“Marry me?” He laughed, clarifying his intentions to her.

Her brows pinched. “Are you serious?”

“You know I don’t really do jokes.”

She shook her head, trying to literally wiggle off her shock. Tears swam in her eyes as she tried to blink them away, but failed miserably as one streamed down her cheek. “ _Oh my god._ ” She jumped over, straddling his lap, wrapping tightly around him.

“Is that a yes, sweetheart?”

She laughed, smacking her palm to her forehead in embarrassment. “ _Yes_ , yes, of course.” She clarified, feeling ridiculous for not making her response clear. Leave it to Margaret Everlee to fumble through her own proposal, being her true green self.

James gripped the sides of her face, pressing his lips to hers. She tasted sweet like syrup. His fingers raked into her curly hair, pulling her deeper to himself. Opening her mouth, inviting his tongue inside, he gladly swiped it over hers. Their breaths mixed, heating up the space between them.

“I love you, James.” She whispered. Soft voice cracking with emotion, tears streaming over her cheeks.

“I love you forever.” He replied, resting his forehead on hers. He held the pink box down between them, pulling the ring from it. They gazed down at it together.

Maggie lifted her hand to him, shaking slightly with the amount of excitement she felt. He carefully slipped the ring over her delicate finger, pushing it to the base. It fit perfectly, just as he thought it would.

He knew her body so well, from the single stray curl that would often fall out from her hair, down to the tiny freckle on her left ankle. Spending most of his days studying her for over a year now— he was an expert.

She stared down at the ring, watching the specks of light reflecting off all the diamonds covering it. Pouting at its beauty. It was everything she ever wanted in a ring. Unique and beautiful, but simple. Nothing gaudy or overindulgent.

“Do you like it?” James asked, patiently hanging on her reaction.

“I _love_ it. It’s everything I imagined and more.” She wiped away her tears, lifting it in front of his face. “How does it look?” Wagging her brows at him, making him chuckle.

“Like perfection.” He confirmed. “But I’m finding the woman it’s on much more striking.”

She bit her lip, blushing at his comment. Laughing to herself that even though she was _engaged_ to the man, he could still make her feel like a goddamn school girl with a single flirtatious comment from his lips. His quick wit never failed to leave her weak in the knees.

James caught on the flush in her cheeks and stood from their spot, keeping her in his arms. Not skipping a beat, he rushed up the marble stairwell, taking two steps at a time with his long strides. Kicking open the door, walking through the pristine entryway to their master suite.

Lying her carefully on the soft mattress, more gentle than ever before. Wanting to _make love_ to her. To his wife.

He fell down onto her, lips moving with fervor over hers. Swallowing up her movements with his. His hands slithered over her supple skin. Worshipping every last inch of her body.

Pulling back for only a moment, he slipped the sweater off of her. Leaving her nude for him, in nothing, but her beloved necklace and new engagement ring. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over this view,” he husked, taking in the way her figure was nestled on the bed before bending back down to kiss her.

He reached down between her legs. Thumb swiping over her cleft, eliciting a meek purr from her lips. The honeyed sound made him growl back into her mouth and pick up his movements.

Dipping into her moisture, he pulled back from her lips. Staring into her eyes as he slowly pressed his middle finger into her. Each knuckle entering until his finger was fully seated inside the wet heat of her folds. Curling it inside of her, prodding into her to find the special spot she loved.

Kissing his way down her body as he continued to work into her, to his favorite spot in the entire fucking world— between her plump thighs. Taking his sweet time to get there. Leaving sloppy, tonguing pecks over every last inch of her body. He punctuated each one with a light bite. Marking her as his, as she was to stay until the end of time.

Maggie spread her legs wide for him, to accommodate for the broad shoulders sinking down her petite figure. James ripped off his shirt, crashing back down to her. He hooked his arms, latching his hands on her hip bones to keep her in place.

His tongue quickly found its home on her pussy. Not wasting any time eating her. Her eyes stayed locked on his movements, keeping a hand twined into his dark hair as he worked. Pleasure started to coil through her, coaxing out a soft coo from her lips.

James shoved second finger into her, rolling his eyes at the wet squelch that came from her. Causing him to ardently lap over her. Needing to taste every last drop that seeped out.

He swirled his tongue over her clit, applying the perfect amount of pressure to her. Knowing exactly what she needed and when she needed it. Lips puckered over her, sucking over the supple skin of her pussy. Coating all of her in his spit along with her own moisture. Leaving her a complete mess.

Maggie’s free hand dug into his shoulder. Scratching her nails over his tattoos, leaving crescents behind. Her breathing was loud and rough, crying out, filling the otherwise quiet room with her pleas.

“James, please, _please_ don’t stop.” She sobbed, brows curling together. Small bit of skin between them forming a wrinkle. “ _God_ , that feels so good.”

He chuckled deep in his chest, sending a shot of vibration through her. “Not god baby— the _opposite_.” He witted, referencing that he was the literal fucking devil personified. Flicking his tongue quickly over her clit.

She felt herself get closer as she absorbed his dark words, scraping even harder over his skin. “ _James_ …” she whined, “I’m so close.”

He loved her desperate tone and rough touch on his shoulder more than she knew. He felt himself harden that much more against the edge of the mattress.

His fingers picked up their pace, tongue lapping, flicking, and pressing. All the time, keeping his icy eyes on her body writhing around above him. She struggled against him with overestimation, but his strength kept her pinned, continuing to chase after her climax.

James pumped his fingers into her with intention. Meticulously hitting every last spot he knew she loved. Hooking his knuckles inside her, tongue wiggling exactly where she needed. The sounds slipping out from her lips were only further stroking his inflated ego when it came to his sexual prowess with her.

Maggie cried out his name over and over again. Like a mantra. Head smashing back to the mattress. Hips bucking against him. Completely engulfed in her orgasm. Thighs wrapping tight around the sides of his head as his lips continued to suckle over her. Not letting up until her erratic movements stilled.

Pressing a trail of wet kisses up her body, James stared down at her with a serious expression, but with traces of love embedded deep into his irises. Like an entire blue ocean of affection and desire and promise. He coasted over her curves, taking all of her in.

Her expression mirrored his exactly. Focused entirely on him and him alone. Like she had been since the moment they met. Absolutely possessed by his presence. The world faded away.

He tucked his thumbs under his waistband, sliding his lounge pants and underwear off in one go. His left hand rested beside her face to hold himself up. Pumping himself a few times in his palm before lining up to her, the thick head of him dipped inside. Inch by inch until he was fully seated in her.

Maggie bit her lip at the stretching feeling between her legs. No doubt floating away with the amount of delicious pressure she felt. Lost with the way James looked looming above her. Dark hair tickling the sides of her face, eyes locked in sheer intensity.

His hips rocked back before quickly crashing back into her once, twice, three times. Finding his rhythm. His jaw was gritted, but his hand stroked gently over the side of her face. Clearly using all of his strength to make the moment sensual rather than the nasty fucking he usually desired with his little doll.

With her cinched tightly around him, she was making it endlessly hard to keep his composure.

James let out a stuttering breath, collapsing down onto her. Knowing if he looked at her face for another moment, he’d lose the small semblance of control he held. Pistoning his massive length into her over and over again. Hot bodies pressed together. Practically melding his tattoos onto her bare skin. Both of them completely overcome with sensation.

Maggie kissed up his collarbone to his throat, sucking hickeys onto him then licking over the bruised skin. Her legs wrapped around his wide waist, keeping him tight to her. Pelvic bone applying pressure to her clit as he thrusted into her.

The space between them was crackling with heat. Steamy breath mixing. Their movements were picking up in enthusiasm.

His deep groans were clearly getting less satisfied and more desperate with each thrust. Wanting to take her the way he truly needed.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m sorry doll. I wanted to go slow and make this special, but I need to _demolish_ you.” His voice was tormented with demand as he shook his head, frustrated.

Maggie giggled breathily. Sounding half enchanted, half lost with lust. “I need that too.” She admitted.

With her desires being voiced, he ripped out of her and flipped her around in one swift movement. Her arms fell out from under her, leaving her ass high in the air for him. He landed a hard swat to her cheek, making her moan in pleasure, then shoving himself back into her.

Hitting the wall of her from his first pump, reinforcing his favor of the position. It allowed him to get _so. fucking. deep._ As he should be.

Picking up his pace from before, Maggie sobbed. Clearly it was one of her favorites too, he smirked to himself.

James reached out, grabbing a fistful of her curly hair, lifting her off the mattress to his chest. Her back arched as far as she could manage. Keeping eye contact from upside down. Their stark height different making it a smidge easier.

She looked so beautiful from that angle. Her eyes were needy, mouth hung open, breasts bouncing before him.

He tucked down into the crook of her neck, biting at the soft skin. Pounding into her. Grabbing at the squishy flesh of her hip, he forced her ass back onto himself. Hot, sticky skin smacking together.

“Oh, _doll_.” He growled. “I love you so fucking much.”

A weak smile spread over her features, eyes dazed with lust. “I love you too.” She panted, kiss stained lips parted as she gazed up at him.

Pulling back out of her once more, he stepped off the bed. Scooping her up into his arms, she let out a yelp. He forced himself back into a pussy that was much too small for him.

With her arms and legs wrapped around him, holding her in the air, he continued where he left off.

Bouncing her up and down on his cock. Using her like— well, a doll. Rutting into her moisture. Showing just how savage his strength truly was. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat, not even slightly out of breath despite the fact that he was doing all the work for her.

With her orgasm building in her chest, Maggie locked her ankles together behind him, using her grip over his shoulders to get fucked harder. Meeting him halfway to the best of her ability. His angle hitting her sensitive spot perfectly. His length driving fully into her with each time she sunk back down.

Her brows knit together, breath stuttering. She clung tight to him, pulling herself to his chest. Burying her face into his neck as she let go. She bit down hard on his shoulder as she came. Losing all grip on reality she held in that moment. Practically flying out of the fucking atmosphere with how intense it was.

James adjusted his grip to accommodate for the slackened nature of her body. Keeping her in the air, he continued to slam into her. Fucking her through her climax. His eyes rolled back in his head at the sheer amount of moisture dripping out of her, onto his cock and down his balls. Squelched sounds coming from the space between them.

He moaned gruffly in his chest, not faltering his pace in the slightest as he followed her cue. Elongating her own climax as he shot inside of her. Both of their moans harmonizing, ricocheting off their bedroom walls.

With both of them left completely drained in every way possible, James scooted back down to the middle of their bed.

Tucking them under the duvet. Letting the post-orgasmic glow wash over them along with the midday sun beaming in from the windows. Feeling nothing, but absolute bliss and love down the bone.

Maggie kept her head on his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. Knowing hers was following suit. Hearts beating in unison like they would remain everyday of the rest of their lives.

“Ya know, I was planning to propose in Italy.” James admitted with a smirk, peeking down at her.

She shifted around to face him. “Really?”

He chuckled, making her chin bob on him. “Yes, but I woke up feeling like I couldn’t wait another minute to make you mine forever. Also, I figured what better place than our home to start our journey— the place we fell in love.” He shrugged, fingers combing through her hair.

Maggie bit her lip, leaving a soft kiss to his overheated chest. “Well, you were right like always. It was perfect. Simple sure, but perfect. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” She happily sighed, staring down at the ring on her finger for a moment, admiring the sparkle dancing around the diamond. “Do you still want to go to Italy then? I mean, if you just wanted to go to propose, is there still a reason to go?”

“I don’t _need_ a fucking reason.” He scoffed. “I want to take my beautiful bride one of _our_ many homes and enjoy a week of dirty international sex.”

She let out a laugh, scrunching her button nose. Blushing a smidge at his brash vocabulary and the thought of it being ‘their’ home in Italy. “I guess I can’t argue with that.”

“I wouldn’t let you even if you tried, little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to post their trip chapters, they're so mushy🥺
> 
> I've been getting so emotional over getting close to the end of his story. I know I've only been posting for a little over a month, but I was writing this for a long time before actually posting and I'm so heartbroken it's almost over.
> 
> Also, did I decide my Christmas present to myself this year would be my own diamond butterfly necklace? Yes, yes I did hahaha
> 
> You've all made this such a special experience for me. Ugh okay, sorry for the sappy rant, but I love you guys💕


	66. Part 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm little chapter here. Nothing major going on, just some light fluff before we get to some big things💕

Maggie was leaned over the sink of the bathroom, meticulously drawing on her eyeliner. Sucking on her lip while she tried so hard to keep her swipe of black as clean as she could. Her steady artist’s hand helping tremendously in her efforts.

Once she was satisfied with her work, she found her favorite nude gloss and ran it over her pouty lips. Stepping back in the mirror, she gave herself a once-over. Running her hands down the sides of her dress. She brushed down the champagne satin fabric, adjusting the thin straps on her shoulders.

She found her purse she had tossed onto the bed. A crystal covered Yves Saint Laurent clutch. Accenting the diamonds that were delicately placed on her neck, ears, wrist, and now— her left hand ring finger.

Trekking through the house, she walked down to the kitchen. Planning to give James a call to see if he was headed home soon.

He had been working a long day at the office, one of his painful eight in the morning to eight at night shifts he so often put himself through. Twelve hours hunched over his desk. Taking about a thousand calls and shaking about a thousand more hands. Not feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin once.

Maggie wasn’t fond of those kinds of days, but she knew he thrived on that kind of thing. Working himself down to the bone and walking out of _his_ building, being reminded again of everything his ruthless ethic got him.

She held the phone between her shoulder and cheek as it rang. Popping open her bag to make sure she had everything she needed.

“Hey, doll.” He answered after a few rings.

“Hey, are you headed home soon? Nat and Steve are gonna be pissed if we’re late.”

James chuckled through the line, shaking his head. “Steve is here with me, sweetheart. So, if I’m late— he’s late too.”

She rolled her eyes, glad he couldn’t see through the phone. “Okay, well when are you leaving?”

“Almost done. Fifteen minutes tops.”

“Should I get a cab and pick up Nat on the way then? You can just meet us at the bar, so you don’t have to rush.”

James grinned to himself. “Yeah, you can pick her up on the way, but I don’t think you’ll need a cab.”

Maggie frowned, grabbing the phone in her hand and adjusting it against her ear. “Why not?”

“I think you might want to pay the garage a visit before you leave.”

She could literally hear his smirk through the phone. The devilish one he wore so often, whenever he was being a smart ass or spoiling her— both of which seemed to be present at the moment. “Um, okay.” She said apprehensively. “Do you want me to take one of your cars then?”

“Just go to the goddamn garage, sweetheart.” He demanded. “And stay on the line.”

Maggie sighed, spinning on the ball of her sparkly Jimmy Choo pump. “Fine.” She muttered, clicking through the living room and down the hall to the elevator. Punching the bottom button for the garage, she leaned up against the wall, feeling the low rumble of the lift starting to descend.

“Well, how was your day?” James cooed, voice laced with arrogance. Leaning back in his chair behind his desk. Feeling smug as ever, eagerly waiting for the reaction he was about to get.

“It was fine.” Maggie sighed. “Just busy passing off my duties for our trip.”

“Did everything go smoothly?”

“Yeah, I have Kate taking on the majority of the work and I know she’ll do a good job.”

“Excellent.” James smiled in relief. Always feeling slightly protective when it came to how her business was running. Financially inclined mindset mixing with his almost paternal view towards Maggie.

He could hear the bright ding of the elevator hitting its destination through the call. Making his smile grow that much wider.

Maggie stepped out, walking through the bright white space. Clean walls and tiled floors, reflecting the usual usual line up of all black sports cars. Millions of dollars laid out before her like it was nothing.

“James, I don’t know what you’re on about but—” Her words cut short, jaw dropping when she saw _exactly_ what he was on about.

A shiny Porsche 911 sat patiently waiting for her. A soft cream color with subtly tasteful shimmer in the paint. Flawlessly detailed, practically sparkling under the fluorescent lights.

“Doll? Did you find it?”

She nodded, so blown away she forgot he couldn’t see her.

“Margaret?” He tried again.

“Y— yes, I’m here.” She shook her head, trying to clear the shocked haze from her brain. “What is this?”

James chuckled. “It’s a car.” He teased dryly.

Snapping out of her initial shock, she rolled her eyes laughing. “Yeah, no shit, smart ass.”

“It’s a gift.”

“For me?”

“Yeah, no shit, smart ass.” He retorted, using her words against her.

Maggie couldn’t even process his joke with how astounded she was. She moved closer to the vehicle, rounding it slowly. Taking in every last detail. It was perfect. Petite and chic. Exactly what she would need for zipping around the city.

“James…” she breezed, blinking away tears, “I don’t think I can accept this.”

“Yes you can.” He argued. “I absolutely will not let out pass this off.”

She smiled, sniffling away the moisture from her nose. “Well, I wish you were here so I could kiss you. I don’t even think a ‘thank you’ is enough.”

“Oh, I can think of more than a few ways you can thank me.” He teased, words soaking with sexual intent.

“Believe me, I’ll do _anything_ you want after this.” She giggled, biting her lip. Feeling disgustingly spoiled and loving it a bit more than she should.

James let out a satisfied grunt, giving a thumbs up to Steve sitting across from him. Earning himself a dramatic eye roll. “I’m holding you to that.” He licked his lips at the thought. “Well, you go pick up Nat in your car and Steve and I will meet the two of you there once we’re done, okay?”

“ _Yes, sir._ ” Maggie said, keeping her tone obscenely seductive.

“I can’t wait to hear you whining that later while you’re underneath me.” He muttered with an arched brow.

“Come on, pal. I’m right here.” Steve smacked him. “Keep it clean.”

Maggie could hear Steve’s muffled comment through the phone, completely beside herself at his indignant reaction. “Okay, I’ll let you two get back to work. I’ll see you in a bit. Love you.”

“Love you too. Drive safe.”

“Will do.” She confirmed, grabbing the keys off the hood of the car and ending the call.

When she pulled the door open, it smelt like nothing, but that divine new car scent. The interior was all cream to match the exterior. Custom Hermes leather upholstery. Buttons and switches glowing, waiting to be played with. About a hundred different features she figured she’d have to ask James to explain to her.

She slipped inside, running her hands over the steering wheel. Admiring the Porsche crest sitting dead center, glinting under the cabin lights.

Shoving the key into the ignition on the left side and twisting it, the engine roared to life. She wiggled in her seat, feeling positively giddy to drive her new car. After adjusting her seat and mirrors, she found a handy garage remote on the key ring. Along with a little rose gold tag that had an engraved ‘ _Doll_ ’, carved out in neat cursive lettering.

The garage door slid open and she started to roll out into the side alleyway of the home.

With a huge grin pressed over her face, Maggie wove through the city streets. Loving the sheer amount of speed she was allowed. The traffic was light, giving her plenty of wiggle room to flex the car’s abilities.

Bright lights whipped past her. Sparkling from the buildings above on the deep navy canvas the sky had become.

When she pulled up to the tall skyscraper she shot a quick text to Natasha, then sat back in her seat, waiting for her to come down.

Fidgeting with the center console, she figured out how to connect the bluetooth to her phone and found the seat heater button. There was even a control to change the color of the interior lights.

A loud ring came over the speakers from her phone, making her jump in her seat. Pressing a finger to the glowing green button on the screen, the call was answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey bitch, where are you?”

“I’m right out front. I can literally see you, Nat.” Maggie laughed.

She watched Natasha whip her head around in confusion. “Mags, there aren’t any cabs waiting.”

“Check out the Porsche.” She corrected with a prideful air.

Natasha slowly spun back around, jaw dropping agape when she saw Maggie sitting perched in the drivers seat. “You’re kidding.”

Shoving her phone into her purse, she hustled over to the car. Ripping the side door open, screaming. “ _What the fuck?_ When did this happen?” She shouted, hopping into the seat.

Maggie laughed. “Literally just now. James had it just sitting in our garage, waiting for me.”

“God, you’re spoiled.” Natasha shook her head, pulling the seatbelt over her torso. “It’s _so_ beautiful.”

“I love it _so_ much.” Maggie cooed, leaning forward to hug the steering wheel.

After they took a moment to absorb the extravagant gift, Maggie started the car back up and took off towards the bar.

“So, what time do you guys leave tomorrow?”

“Midday. It'll be a long flight though.” Maggie grumbled, keeping her eyes on the road. “I’m really excited though.”

Natasha hummed to herself. “I’m sure you are… Think he’ll propose?”

Biting her lip, Maggie subtly shifted her ring donning left hand so it was further on the other side of the wheel. Something she had managed to conceal since Natasha got in the car. “I don’t know, maybe.” She quickly replied, voice sounding a smidge higher pitched than she wanted.

Her eyes narrowed, turning to look at her. Knowing her friend well enough to instantly pick up on the tone of her voice shifting. “Why are you being weird?”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are.” Natasha argued, arching a skeptical brow. “Tell me, Mags.”

She cringed, twisting her face into a frown. Keeping her right hand on the wheel, she crossed the left over her body to extend it to Natasha. “Don’t freak out.”

Her eyes bugged, locked in on the diamonds hugging her finger. “No fucking way. _No_ _fucking_ _way_. You’re engaged?!”

Maggie snickered, nodding her head.

“And you didn’t tell me yet?!”

“It _just_ happened yesterday, Nat.”

She grabbed ahold of her hand, looking the ring over. “This is beautiful, Mags. I mean honestly, it’s perfect for you.” Releasing her hold, she sat back in her seat taking a breath. “How do you feel about it?”

“I’m over the moon.” Maggie admitted. “It was so simple and sweet. He made me a breakfast picnic in the living room and after we ate, he popped the question.”

“Sounds like you guys.” She smiled. “So, what’s the point of Italy then?”

“I asked the same thing. It turns out he was going to propose while we were there, but he still wants to go just to have a vacation.”

“Still sounds nice.” Natasha nodded.

Maggie pulled up to the bar, parallel parking against the curb. They stepped out into the night, dressed to nines. The air was lukewarm with the summer soon approaching. Sounds of honking and sirens and the occasional boisterous pedestrian bounced off the towering buildings surrounding the street.

Walking into the bar, it was fairly quiet, as Monday nights seldom brought in much of a crowd. It was the exact place they got drinks the first time they all hung out together. The night James drove Maggie home for the first time— which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Heading straight to the bar top for a cocktail. Natasha ordered a neat tequila, while Maggie ordered a white wine. Resting their elbows on the edge while they waited.

Maggie checked her phone, to see that James had sent her a text ten minutes before letting her know they were on their way over. Figuring they’d be walking in any minute, they ordered both James and Steve a neat scotch.

After the bartender slid their glasses across the stained wood counter, they spun to find a booth in the corner of the room. Scooting into the rounded leather across from each other. Maggie took a long sip of her wine, thankful the glass of chilled alcohol would soothe away her stressful day.

She took in the room, people-watching for a moment before her attention was caught by the hulking tattooed devil waltzing in like he owned the place. His head swiveled around the space, before locking in on her. A small smirk grew across his lips as he stalked towards her.

Maggie hopped up from her seat, rushing over to him. He scooped her up in his arms as she hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much.” She whispered into his ear.

“Anything for you, doll.” He murmured sweetly with his deep, raspy voice. Setting her back down to her feet, he tugged her into a meaningful kiss. Devouring her lips with his.

She beamed up at him as he pulled back, swiping a bit of her lipgloss off that had transferred onto him.

“You look beautiful tonight.”

“Thanks, handsome.” She breezed, looking over his usual all black garb. A Tom Ford suit, she thought, if her memory served her well. His eyes looked a bit tired, but she figured he would be after his twelve hour day. “How was work?”

He shrugged. “Fine, but I could use a stiff drink.”

“Already got you one.” She tucked her arm around his, leading him back to the table. Finding Steve already taking his seat beside Natasha and giving her a sloppy kiss on his way down.

They all cozied up in the booth, much like the last time they were there, but this time— Maggie and James had zero space between them. He took a swill of his amber liquid, swallowing down the burning spirit and sighing contentedly to himself.

“Can I tell him?” Natasha asked, breaking the silence, nodding to Steve.

Maggie shifted in her seat, peeking up at James guiltily. Making it plainly clear she had let their news slip a bit too early. “Sorry.” She whispered.

He narrowed his eyes at her in disappointment. Although part of him figured that would’ve happened, so he wasn’t too surprised. “You can tell him, Nat.” James confirmed with an odd amount of smugness in his words, not looking away from Maggie.

“James proposed.” Natasha said excitedly, wiggling her hand for Maggie to show Steve the ring.

Following her silent request, she reached her arm across the table, showing off the glinting diamonds covering her finger.

Steve let out a belly laugh, clutching his chest. “I _know_ he did.” Saying it like it was obvious.

Maggie’s jaw dropped, whipping her head to face James. “You _told_ him?”

“Yeah.” He admitted with a chuckle. “He helped me pick out the ring and I called him when I woke up yesterday to ask if I should do it then or wait.”

“James, I thought we were going to tell them together.”

“Hey, you didn’t stick to that promise either, doll.” He raised his brows at her, pointing a finger in her face.

Maggie laughed, leaning into his side as his arm fell over her. “Well, I guess the secrets out. We’re engaged.” She shrugged.

“Congratulations, guys.” Steve grinned, raising his glass as everyone followed suit. Clinking them together at the center of the table. “Can’t believe this asshole finally found someone that puts up with him.” He added.

“Always such a punk.” James grumbled as he brought his glass to his lips.

“And you’ll always be a jerk, Buck.”

The rest of the evening carried on with with a chipper tone. James mindlessly played with a strand of Maggie’s hair or rubbed over her thigh under the table. Always needing to keep a hand on her at all times. Seldom keeping his hands to himself.

Catching up on Natasha and Steve’s long honeymoon, Maggie and James’ plans for the wedding, and day to day drivel of their lives. Simply enjoying the convivial conversation amongst the sets of best friends and couples. A flawless pairing of individuals.

Occasional yawns became more frequent amongst the group, making it evident that the end of the night was drawing near. James saw the sleepy daze finding its home in Maggie’s eyes, knowing that she had a long day and they had a busy day of travel ahead of them, he started in on goodbyes.

After closing their tabs, they all made their way outside. Exchanging quick hugs as they parted ways.

James held Maggie by the waist as he walked her to her new car. “Do you really like it?” He asked, nodding toward the Porsche.

“Oh my god, _yes_. It’s perfect.” She reassured. “ _You’re_ perfect.”

He bent down, kissing her forehead. “Not even close, but for you I try.” His strong arms snaked around her waist, squeezing at her curves.

Absorbing her beauty, he stared down at her for a moment, recalling the last time they were at that bar— the night when he told her she was sexy and she pressed a coy kiss to his cheek when he dropped her off at her apartment.

Internally laughing at the memory of how badly he wanted to make her his and now here he was, engaged to the girl, getting ready to head back to _their_ house.

James took a breath, glancing over at her car. “Race you home?”

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love how playful they are in this chapter. Their relationship has become so comfy, Maggie is able to send jabs his way and not feel too guilty doing it💕
> 
> I just want to write them forever.


	67. Part 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one in Italy🦋
> 
> Love this chapter. More of James' story is being revealed.

“You’re gonna get carsick, sweetheart.” James softly scolded, glancing down at Maggie with tired eyes.

Her tongue was pressed to the corner of her mouth, focused down on her sketch book. Hands carefully tracing over her doodles. “I’m fine, James.”

He shook his head at her, closing his eyes as he rested back in his seat. Feeling tired from their long flight, he was thankful he wasn’t driving.

They were being driven from the airport to the villa just off of Lake Como. About an hour out of Milan.

James was eager to arrive, so he could get some much needed rest, but he wasn’t sure if he’d get any with Maggie around. She had snoozed almost the entire flight, so she was a ball of energy. Ready for the day and excited to start exploring.

She leaned up against his side, chewing on the end of her pen as she stared at her sketch. His arm lazily wrapped around her figure. Engulfing her in his sleepy warmth.

“You need a nap, huh?” She teased, peeking up at him and stroking over his cheek. The man was never the type to show his exhaustion. He was always the pinnacle of strength and composure, able to run on little to no sleep, so the fact that he was expressing his fatigue made it clear he desperately needed rest.

“Mhm.” He hummed gruffly from his chest, pinching his brows. Keeping his eyes shut, too heavy to open.

“You should’ve slept on the flight, honey.”

He huffed a breath from his nose, smiling sleepily. “I had to finish some work before I shut everyone out for the next week.”

She sat up beside him, tipping him over so he was resting on her chest. She combed through his hair, soothing him while he dozed off. His weight was a bit too much to bare, but she didn’t mind. She just wanted to cradle him for once. Comfort her big grumpy bear of a man.

The remainder of the ride was silent. Maggie stared out the window, taking in the gorgeous rolling hills of green, hemming the sparkling teal water of the serene lake. Morning fog had settled in the valley, slowly melting away with the sun peeking out from the horizon. In the distance, she could make out the Swiss alps sitting just close enough to see bits of snow kissing the tops.

Smattered villages hugged the side of the highway, warm toned buildings topped with terracotta shingles. Becoming more and more sparse the closer they got to the villa.

They turned down a side road, narrowing to the width of a single car. Luscious trees swiftly whipped by. About two miles down, the car rolled to a stop at a huge iron gate.

“Scusi, signorina?” The driver glanced through the rear view mirror, catching Maggie’s attention. He gestured to the keypad extended out beside the car.

She shuffled in her seat, dipping her head to find James still sleeping deeply on her chest. Jaw slack, snoring softly against her.

“James.” She whispered, shaking him slightly.

His blue eyes blinked twice, shooting up from her and taking a breath into his nose to wake himself up. “Sorry I passed out on ya, doll.” He grumbled, brushing back his hair. He turned his head around to find that they had arrived. “Oh, we’re here. Great” he rubbed the back of his hand over his eye.

“We need the code to get in.” Maggie explained, nodding up to the driver who was still staring through the rearview with an expectant look.

“ _Uno, zero, sette, quattro, tre_.” He easily divulged.

The driver reached out his rolled window, typing in the code as he spoke.

With a soft beep from the keypad, the gate slowly swung open. The car rolled back into motion, headed down the driveway. It was flawlessly paved concrete. Skirted by towering cypress trees.

James grabbed hold of Maggie’s thigh, yawning loudly. “I really needed that nap, sweetheart, thank you.” He leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sorry if I crushed you.” He added with a cheeky grin.

“Maybe a bit, but it’s okay.”

He grunted, yanking her legs over his lap and shifting closer to her. Looking over her head to see the house coming into view. Grabbing her jaw, he gently turned her head for her to follow his gaze.

The cypress trees opened up to reveal the estate. A sprawling front lawn led up to the paved road, rounding a stone fountain. Tailored shrubs sat perched neatly around the yard. The spaces between were speckled with flowers.

The property was surrounded by tall trees, engulfing the historical architecture with nature in a way that seemed almost poetic. The mansion had an elaborate sculpted facade, arched windows and towering pillars with greenery crawling its way up the side.

As the driver pulled up to the very front, he hopped out, rounding the back to start unloading their suitcases. James and Maggie both scooted out of the back seat and started helping with their luggage.

The three of them walked up one of the tall staircases that led up to the door. Ornate stone balustrade lined the rails, leading to a balcony that overlooked the front garden. Maggie took a moment to look out on the land, able to see the lake over the trees from where she stood.

“Come on, doll.” James called over his shoulder, snapping her out of her daze, as he stepped into the home.

With her tailing behind him, she nearly slammed into his back with how distracted she was by the elegance of the foyer. The room was well over two stories tall. Arched windows covered the walls, leaving the space filed with natural morning light. Calcutta marble flooring fed into the staircase that skirted the side of the room.

“Do you like it?”

The raspy voice pulled Maggie from her marveling, remembering that James was with her. She beamed, nodding her head. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, don’t get too excited yet. I haven’t even shown you the best part.”

He turned to the driver, taking the few bags he held from him. Thanking him for his service in flawlessly pronounced Italian before slipping him a hundred euro note. Giving Maggie a polite nod, the driver slipped back out the front door, leaving the two of them alone.

James began trekking up to the next floor as she followed behind. Eyes still taking in their surroundings as she walked, almost tripping a few times with how distracted she was.

Walking down the long hallway, bypassing various doors on the right hand side, as the left wall was covered in more windows. Giving yet another generous view to the beautiful land encompassing the villa.

When they reached the rounded double doorway at the end of the hall, James kicked it open to reveal the master suite.

A wide cast-iron bed sat up against the back wall, covered in a luxurious duvet and woven throws. Along the wall of windows and a set of French doors sat a few tufted chairs. A grand wood burning fireplace was set on the opposite end of the room.

James dropped down the many bags he held, turning to find Maggie standing completely speechless. “You okay, sweetheart?” He laughed.

“Y—yes.” She stammered, finally giving him a speck of focused eye contact since arriving “This place is amazing, James. I can’t believe you own all of this.”

He slowly stalked towards her, sliding around to hold her waist. Covering the entirety of her with his oversized hands. “ _We_ own all of this.”

“Not yet, big guy. Still an Everlee.” She smiled at his teasing tone, matching it with her own.

He grunted from his broad chest, narrowing his eyes down to her. “For now.” Bending over to kiss her cheek, he stood back up to his height. “I suppose before we get too comfortable, I should tell you the true reason as to why I brought you here.”

“Is this the part where you finally kill me?” She teased, smirking up at him.

His jaw ticked, trying to fight off the grin that threatened to slip out. “If you so desire… I think I could make that happen, you little brat.”

She let out a laugh, shaking her head. “Sorry, sorry, go ahead.”

“We’re not the only ones at the estate.”

Maggie tilted her head, frowning in confusion. “What do you mean? Like staff?”

James licked his lips, taking a breath. “Do you remember when I told you about my cook I had growing up? The one that was basically more of a nanny to me?”

She thought to herself for a moment before nodding.

“Well, she lives here.” He gestured through the window at a barely visible house, tucked away between a few trees. Not quite as large as James’, but still much more impressive than any house Maggie had ever seen.

“At _that_ villa right there. After Buchanan Barnes Inc. started to pick up traction in the financial industry and I had more than enough wealth to procure a few vacation homes, I tracked her down and found out she was still in New York, but was hoping to move back home to Italy to be closer to her daughter.”

Maggie’s jaw dropped. “You pay for her to live here?”

“Of course. She was like a mother to me growing up, so I wanted to take care of her.”

“James, that’s so kind of you.” She curved her brows, stroking over his cheek. “I know you hate to hear it, but you do such sweet things when you think no one will notice.” Maggie muttered, mind lost with pure adoration for her man.

To think there were really people out there that spoke of him as if he was nothing, but an arrogantly cruel killer and CEO. She understood he kept his facade that way for a reason— to ward off anyone that would see him as such and not care to take the time to dig a bit deeper, past his harsh exterior.

He shrugged, like it was nothing to pay for an entire Italian villa he only stepped foot in once or twice a year. Funding someone’s whole lifestyle out of the goodness of his heart, just because he could.

“Once my good opinion is lost, it’s gone forever. The few people that’ve found a way to maintain their space in my favor deserve to be rewarded, don’t you think?” He teased smugly, quietly uncomfortable with the praise. Trying to brush off Maggie’s emotional response with a bit of surface level pride.

She rolled her eyes. “I suppose so.” Noticing the intentional shift in his manor, deciding to give him his way and not push him to take the compliment.

James kissed her on the cheek, silently thanking her for not forcing him to discuss his secret kindness any longer.

“So, you brought me here to meet her.”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“I had no idea you were still in contact with her.” Maggie confessed, almost feeling guilty there was something so major that she didn’t know about him.

“I keep my relationship with her quiet for a reason. I don’t want people knowing she exists for the exact same reason I was so hesitant to keep you around.” He smiled sadly, looking down to his feet.

She caught on to the subtext of his words— that the woman was special to him. Someone so important, she was a weakness and losing her would break him. Much like how he viewed Maggie. She reached up, running a hand over his hair to comfort him. “What is her name?”

“Luisa.” He smiled, looking back up to Maggie.

“Well, I’m excited to meet her. Does she know we’re here?”

“Yes, we spoke just last week. I’m sure she’ll hunt us down sooner or later. She’s an early riser, so I’d assume sooner.” He chuckled. “Should we take walk in the mean time? I can show you the grounds.”

“Please.”

They walked through the house, as James kept his usual grip tucked under her hair on the back of her neck. Guiding her around as he shared bits of information about the original owner of the home.

The original parts of the main house were built in the 13th century as a monastery. After it was repurchased, the grounds were converted into a villa by a well renowned architect in the 1700’s, adding a large portion of the structures then. Once James bought it, he had done quite a bit of his own work to refine it into what it was. Keeping with the historical integrity, but updating where it was needed.

Nestled on the tip of a heavily wooded peninsula— it was the perfect location for a private man such as himself.

After traveling through the multiple wings of the home, they reached the loggia. The tall structure was open to the garden through pillared archways. Giving a panoramic view of the surrounding landscape.

Leading her down through the green lined paths to the balcony that was directly hemmed by the lake. Wakes splashed against the concrete, overgrown ivy wrapped lushly over the adorned stone balustrades, draping down into the sapphire water.

Maggie stood on her toes to look over the edge, finding a private pier. An easy drop for boats or swimming, she assumed.

The atmosphere was endlessly peaceful. Tranquility seeped deep into her, being reminded once more that the vacation was much needed for the both of them. Time to heal and relax together from the hardship they endured along with the hectic bustle of New York.

“ _This_ is my favorite spot in the entire world.” James confessed, wrapping his strength over her as they gazed out over the water together. “And with my favorite person by my side— it feels like heaven.” He whispered into her ear.

The sun was well risen by then, but was still golden with its low placement in the blue sky. Reflecting warm light off the lake. Letting the calm aura wash over them. The melodic sounds of chirping birds, skittering of leaves above from the soft breeze, and water splashing below became almost hypnotic. Lulling them into the most blissed out state they could achieve.

“There you are!” Came a soft voice from behind them, breaking that feeling, but somehow the interruption was a completely welcomed change to both of them.

They spun around to find a woman hurriedly trekking towards them from up the hill. She looked like she was in her seventies, salt and pepper hair tucked back into a messy bun with a few strays kissing her cheeks. She had a plump figure, standing only a few inches taller than Maggie. Her smile was warm. The tanned skin at the corners of her wide eyes wrinkled as she beamed at the two of them.

James released his hold on Maggie, rushing up the path to wrap her in a hug. “Hey, Ma.” He muttered, lovingly.

She stood on her toes, pressing kisses to each of his cheeks. Leaving his cleft chin with a squeeze. “ _Oh_ , my boy.” She gushed, holding the sides of his face. “I’ve missed you so much. Why did you leave me for so long?”

He curled his lips, looking back to Maggie. “ _She’s_ why.”

Following his gaze, her eyes landed on Maggie, gasping excitedly before continuing to rush closer. “Buongiorno.”

Maggie giggled as she threw her arms around her, kissing her cheek. “Buongiorno.”

“So, you’re Margaret. My name is Luisa.” Her voice had a subtle Italian accent, barely lacing her words. She stepped back, keeping a hold on her wrists, looking her over. “James has found himself quite the beauty, hm?”

“I certainly have.” He chimed in as he followed, stopping just behind her, eyeing Maggie from over her shoulder.

Maggie turned pink in the cheeks, chewing on her lip as Luisa released her grip. “Do you two have dinner plans?”

“Not yet.”

“Good, because I’m going to cook for you. Something special.” Luisa winked, glancing over her shoulder at James. “Now… would you like to explain what trouble you’ve been in?”

Unsurprised by her inquiry, he sighed. Typical Luisa— cutting straight to the point. He figured she’d bring up his recent incarceration as soon as she could. She had called his office while he was still in prison and sure enough, Steve broke and spilled the news that he was locked up. He’d managed to dodge her persistent questioning on their occasional phone calls, but now she had him cornered.

He shifted in his spot, looking down to his feet. Much like a child having to confess something to their parent. Maggie had never seen him behave that way before, she nearly laughed out loud.

“My past caught up to me and Margaret a bit.”

Luisa’s eyes widened, looking between the two of them, locking in on Maggie. “You were involved.” More of a statement, than a question.

Maggie nodded, allowing James the space to explain. Unsure of how much information he’d want to divulge to her.

He took note of her hesitance and continued to navigate the difficult topic. “Some individuals tried to get revenge on me through her, but it’s been settled.”

Not wanting to know the macabre details, Luisa hummed to herself. Simply absorbing what she was given and setting it aside for later— something she quickly learned to do when it came to James. Her wild child. “Well, I’m glad the two of you are safe now.” She smiled, pinching his stubbled cheek.

“As am I.” He agreed, wrapping an arm around her. “So, dinner— how does seven over at ours sound?”

“No no no, I insist on hosting. I’ll see you two at _my_ dining table at seven.” She corrected. “Ciao, i miei bambini.” Stepping over to press a kiss to Maggie’s cheek before walking back up the hill.

Maggie smiled widely at James, tilting her head in adoration.

He bit his lip, giving her an intrigued expression. Picking up that she had something to say. “What?”

“I love her already.” She admitted.

“Figured you would.” He chuckled, tucking an arm around her waist as he turned them to continue down the path.

Once James showed her the remainder of the gardens, they made their way back to the house.

With his measly forty-five minute nap he was running on, he was desperate for some sleep. As much as he tried to deny it, Maggie could plainly see that he was tired. Insisting on him resting, she tucked him into bed.

She sat in the corner of the room, reading for a couple hours to the sound of James’ snoring, before the sun started to call her name. Light shining in from the windows, beaming through the thin, ivory curtains. Looking much too decadent to waste, she figured she could continue her activity outside.

She changed into a bright floral blouse and skirt set, pulling on her sandals, hoping to catch some rays on her skin. After sparing her sleeping fiancee a loving glance, she set off the find a quick snack for herself.

Tucking a chilled, glass bottle of water under her arm and holding a small container of mixed berries in her hand, she happily stepped out of the house.

Walking out to the gardens, she went straight down to the private pier. Pushing open the ancient cast iron gate and carefully walking down the moss covered stone steps to the platform.

The sun was hot, sitting high in the sky now. She plopped down onto the dock, resting on her belly while she found where she left off in her book. Kicking off her sandals, she bobbed her feet in the air, basking in the sun while she let the literature take her mind away.

A dribble of sweat slipped from under her long hair, as she threw the curly locks back over her shoulder, enjoying the cool breeze that kissed her overheated skin. Resting her head onto her arm, she dipped the other into the teal water. Swirling her hand around in the waves. Savoring the refreshing temperature, in contrast to the hot air surrounding her body.

Popping a berry in between her lips and taking a chug from the condensation covered bottle, she flipped the page. Eyes scanning over the small text. Absorbing the poetically formed sentences.

Fatigue began to wash over her a few chapters in. Serene setting only adding onto that cozy feeling that crept up on her. She closed her eyes, listening to her surroundings. She let the birds sing to her and the waves crash in lieu of percussion.

Being rocked into an unavoidable torpor by the dock she lied prostrate on.

~

Maggie was awoken from her jet lag induced sleep by a wet, ice cold kiss to her shoulder.

She gasped, rolling over to find James wearing a huge grin. Sitting beside her with his legs hanging off the dock, feet dipped into the lake. Holding the bottle of water in one hand, while the other stroked over her hair.

“Found ya, sleeping beauty.” He cooed in his raspy Brooklyn drawl he rarely let slip out, taking another sip of the cold water. “I nearly had a heart attack when I couldn’t find you.”

Scooting onto her side, she curled against his waist. Wrapping her arms sleepily around him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep out here.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I was just worried for a minute.” _A lie._ He was a minute away from calling the local police— terrified their old ‘friends’ had somehow found them again— before he remembered her eyeing the pier earlier in the morning and decided to check there.

James rubbed his inked hand over her curly hair, down to her back, feeling how warm she was from cooking in the heat. Staring at the sun kissed freckles smattered over her that she only had in the summer. Like little constellations decorating her silky skin. “Care for a swim?”

“Sure.” She replied blissfully. “I need to go change though.”

“No you don’t.” He shook his head, standing to his feet.

She frowned. “What, do you want me to skinny dip with you?”

“Sounds like fun, but not quite.” He stated simply, reaching down to hook his hands under her arms and lifting her in the air. In one swift movement, he chucked her off the dock, making her yelp in surprise.

Plunging down into the freezing water of the lake, she was instantly jolted with energy. Swimming back to the surface, she found James nearly collapsing with how hard he was laughing.

Swiping her soaking hair out of her face, she splashed him. “Oh my god, you’re such an _ass!_ ” She laughed, floating back to the edge of the dock.

He wiped his eyes of his humor induced tears, shaking his head. “Sorry, doll.” Bending down, he reached out to her to help her back up. “Come on, little one. Let’s get you dried off.”

Maggie took hold of his tattooed hand and gave it a harsh tug, yanking him into the water along side her. A huge wave washed over her from his hulking figure crashing into the lake, making _her_ cackle this time.

When he came back to the surface, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as he treaded the water. “Such a brat.” He growled, leaving a playful bite to her neck.

Pressing a cold, wet kiss to her lips. Running his tongue over hers as his hands kneaded into her sides. His mouth tasted refreshing, cooling her off even more than she already was. Skin slowly, but surely dropping from her overheated temperature.

She clung to him, staring deep into his eyes. Tucking back the few stray strands of hair that fell over his cheekbones. Loving the radiant smile he wore as he stared back at her.

“Marry me.”

She bit her lip, snickering to herself. “I already said I would.”

“No, I mean now. Marry me today.” He corrected, wearing a genuine expression. “I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Maggie rested her head on his shoulder. “I’d love to, but we both know Rose would kill us with her bare hands if she missed our wedding. As would our friends.”

James hummed to himself, considering the predicament. “What if I flew everyone out here? It could be a small ceremony, just like we wanted. We could throw it together in a matter of days.”

Leaning back up from his shoulder, she stared into his eyes. “Are you sure? I mean, this is a forever kind of thing, James.”

“You’re my life, Margaret. You _are_ my forever.”

She blinked at him, realizing just how serious he was. Not a single part of him was joking about his desire to be wedded as soon as possible. Thing was, she felt it too. The desperate need to be tethered to the man for the rest of her life.

“I feel the same way, but I don’t know if everyone will be able to make it so last minute.” She chewed her lip, thinking over everything they’d have to get done in such a short amount of time.

“Well, we can make some calls tonight and figure out the logistics, okay?”

Maggie laughed, feeling emotion breaking her in her chest. “Okay yeah…” she sighed, “let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

Squeezing him tight in her arms, she kissed him harder than ever before. With the purest form of love, excitement, and slight anxiety fueling her to an elated state.

James swam them closer to the shore. His towering height allowing him to reach the bottom with ease the closer they got, he kept her pinned to him as he waded back to the stairs that fed into the lake on the other side of the pier.

Sitting down onto the step with her on his lap they both laughed that their clothes were now ruined. Thankful that neither of them were wearing shoes. He ran an inked hand over her thigh, rubbing over her slippery wet skin. Keeping his eyes locked on her, despite the beautiful view sitting before them.

Basking in the warm sun, letting the water evaporate from their bodies.

~

After spending the remainder of the afternoon relaxing by the water, they walked back over to the house to get ready for dinner.

They rinsed off together and changed into casual, but fairly nice attire. Maggie in one of her floral dresses and James in a button up and slacks.

As the clock was just about to strike seven, they made their way through the gardens to Luisa’s home. The sun was setting, washing a vermillion hue over the estate, glinting off the water in the distance.

The heat from the day was starting to die down, but there was still that nostalgic scent of early summer wafting through the air. Like grass, salt water, and rosemary. The kind of scent that made you want to find some lemonade and recline on a lounge chair.

Luisa’s home was much like the main house. Same double sided stairs leading up to the front door, same tall windows.

Without knocking, James pushed inside. Smiling to himself when he saw she had made some slight changes to the furniture, but it mostly looked the same as when he was there over a year ago now.

He grabbed Maggie’s hand and led her through the home to the kitchen. When they stepped around the corner, Luisa was pulling fresh bread out of the oven and spinning around to place it on the counter. The overheated room smelt like garlic, tomatoes, and basil. Loud music played overhead, as she swayed slightly to the Italian folk music.

“Ciao.” James called over in a sing-song tone.

Luisa twirled around instantly wearing a huge smile at their arrival. She wiped her hands clean over her apron and scurried over to hug the couple at once. Both arms wrapped around them.

“I’m so happy you’re here.” She strained, using her strength to squeeze them tightly. As she pulled back she gestured over to the table. “Go sit down, food is almost done.”

“Do you need help with anything?” James asked, eyeing the kitchen counters.

“I said sit down.” She snapped, pointing at the table with a scolding expression.

Raising his hands in surrender with a chuckle, he pulled out a chair for Maggie and then found the one beside her. Tucking in around the table as Luisa loaded up the surface with platers of food.

Ravioli stuffed with artichoke and pancetta, mushroom risotto, spicy pork with tomatoes, and bread with garlic and herb olive oil. Clearly she had been missing James more than she let on and was expressing it in the way she knew best— stuffing him to the brim with her cooking.

His eyes widened more and more each time she set down a new platter, positively elated over the spread sitting laid out before them.

Finding his head, he grabbed the bottle of Masseto Toscana and filled the three glass goblets sitting perched beside each table setting.

As Luisa joined them once everything was moved over, they all started piling up their plates with the options and scarfing it down. Everything was impeccably prepared. Traditional Italian entrees, bringing James right back to his childhood.

“So, I have to know,” Maggie started, “what was James like as a kid?” Eyeing Luisa from across the table.

“You really want to know?” She asked with a wicked smile. “Where do I begin…” she pondered, taking drink of her red, “when he was little, he was a nightmare. Fighting and trowing tantrums constantly, but he grew up to be incredibly smart. _Too_ smart almost. Not just with school, but in life. He could outplay his peers in anything he did. He was tough and sometimes a bit too brutish. He was also quite recalcitrant— he hated being told what to do.” She teased.

“I clearly haven’t changed much.” He muttered, dipping a chunk of bread into the oil and popping it into his mouth.

“But you were also sweet and gentle at times too. To the people you liked, at least.” She reassured, before turning back to Maggie. “He was always good to me. Never arguing with me when I took him to his lessons, like he would with his parents.”

“Because _you_ were actually nice about it.” James chimed in.

Maggie peeked up at him, sliding her hand over his leg under the table to comfort him.

Sighing at his resentful tone, Luisa continued. “He went to a _lot_ of extra curriculars. Piano, linguistics, calligraphy. You name it.”

“Piano?” Maggie asked, looking at him in surprise, coaxing a reluctant nod from him.

“He was always artistically inclined.” Luisa confirmed. “He spent most of his free time drawing in a sketchbook. I always wished he had made a career out of it. Maybe architecture or something, but his life took a different turn.” She smirked. “But he found his own little artist, yes?”

Maggie laughed. “Did he tell you I’m an artist?”

“He’s told me _everything_ about you, sweet. From the moment you two met, you’ve been the main topic on our phone calls.”

She frowned in endearment, resting her head on his shoulder.

“He was so smitten with you from the first time he saw you. I had never heard him talk like anyone the way he talked about you.”

“Ma, _stop_.” James cringed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Maggie stroked his bicep, giggling to herself. “ _Hey_ , I had to go through this with Rose. It’s _your_ turn to be embarrassed.”

He grumbled in his throat, leaning his head down onto her shoulder as the two women continued to talk about many embarrassing stories from his childhood and teen years.

James was never the type to feel humiliated about anything, but Luisa knew it all and had no qualms in divulging every last painful detail to Maggie. Stories about potty training, flubbed sports games, school dances, all of it.

The three of them continued to work their way through the feast of food. With Maggie and Luisa doing most of the talking. Laughing and sharing stories. Bonding over their shared experiences and learning from their differences.

After Maggie practically licked her plate clean, she leaned back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. “Thank you so much, Luisa. That was incredible.” She gushed, dabbing the corners of her lips as she spoke. “You really went all out.”

“I had to.” She smiled. “My boy is home and he brought his beautiful bride to be.”

Taking a swill of the wine, James shifted in his seat. “Um, about that…” he started, pausing to peek at Maggie, “we were considering getting married here.”

Luisa beamed at him, the skin around her eyes crinkling pink.

“ _While_ we’re here, I mean.”

Her features spread, eyebrows raising, jaw dropping in response. “ _This week?_ ”

“Hopefully in a few days.” He nodded.

“Are you pregnant?” She asked, looking at Maggie.

She nearly choked on her mouthful of wine, laughing as she coughed to clear her throat. “No, no. Believe me, I’m not.” She waved a hand to reassure her, gesturing to the drink in her hand.

“We just feel ready.” James clarified. “I know it may seem rushed, but I love Margaret more than anything and I know she’s who I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

“And I love this place, and with _you_ here, it all seems too perfect to pass up.” He continued, looking at Luisa with a genuine expression.

She blinked away tears, reaching out both of her hands to grab each of theirs. “Then, we better get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James rushing the wedding is so like him. He is very impatient and gets what he wants, when he wants it. And I love him for that.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good day💕


	68. Part 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm posting so late at night, but the smut is back! I feel like it's been forever since I've posted a steamy scene, even though it's only been two chapters? Why am I so thirsty for James? Send help hahaha
> 
> Either way, it starts smutty, but ends cute with their guests arriving to the villa.

James held Maggie tucked to his bare chest as he lied flat to the velvet cabriole. His slate blue eyes ran over the small text of the book he held in his palm. Absorbing the French literature and translating back out from his lips. Filling the echoing loggia with the words of Heptaméron.

The air was sticky hot. Only relief being the barely there breeze rolling across the lake in through the ivy wrapped arches surrounding them. Birds were serenading them as they stayed snuggled together. A bit overheated, but it was worth it to be so close together. Skin on skin. Bodies intertwined so tightly on the lounge, neither of them were sure where one ended and the other began.

The vacation induced languor was thickly doused on the pair. Both of their minds completely relaxed in a way neither of them had felt in a long time.

They had found their lazy slow rhythm over the last few days. Waking up whenever they damn well pleased, usually fucking each other awake, then resorting to bathing in caffeine to wash away their post orgasmic hazes.

Finding their way out to the garden to read or to the pier to swim. They would lunch with Luisa and spend the rest of the afternoon lounging around, usually having more sex.

It felt like they were living a dream. Just the two of them spending every second together. Doing absolutely nothing and everything at the same time.

James finished one of the short stories in the novel and snapped the book shut in his hand, flipping Maggie around to face him. He kissed the tip of her freckled nose, enjoying the way her eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him.

“I wanna stay here forever with you, doll.”

“Very funny. What about your company?”

He grunted, dropping his head back to the edge of the arm rest. “I’d give it all away to stay with you here on this couch. Never moving. Just frozen in time.”

“I think this heavy literature has gone to your head Mr. Barnes.” She laughed, patting a hand on the thick novel resting beside them. Kissing the valley of flesh between his muscular pecks, tasting the salty sheen on his tattoos. “How long do we have until everyone gets here?”

He shrugged. “No idea. I don’t even know what time it is.”

Maggie glanced down at his wrist, finding it without a watch for once. A slight tan line was visible from the spaces between his inked skin. “God what have you become?”

“A man that is completely bewitched by his wife and is making the most of his time off for once.” He smiled, blinking at her with blissful eyes, running a hand through the roots of her hair.

“Well, I feel like it’s getting late, so we should probably make sure everything is ready for their arrival.” She said, pushing up off of him to stand up before his strength tugged her back down.

“No, stay.” He frowned. Looking much like a bratty kid that was holding on to their favorite toy for dear life.

“But—”

His lips on hers cut her worries short, instantly melting into him. A single kiss and she was floating back into that goddamn all-consuming comfort he provided her.

Longing for more, her hands coasted up his tanned chest, combing her delicate fingers into his long hair. Pushing deeper onto him. She sucked on his bottom lip, leaving a light bite behind then dipping her tongue into his mouth.

He mirrored her desire with his own. Oversized hands finding each of her thighs and sliding them up around his waist so she was straddling his body. Guiding her hips to swivel over him.

The feeling of him hardening in his flimsy lounge pants only motivating her that much more to grind harder onto him. Coaxing a desperate groan from his lips. Glossy with their mixed saliva and a slightly deeper shade of pink from her suckling.

James gripped her chin, tilting her head so he could find her throat. Nibbling and pecking at that one spot she loved. Lips coasting down to where her neck met her shoulder. His free hand keeping her in motion on his lap.

Maggie let out a breathy whine at the sensation, making him flash a toothy grin against her. Leaving a bite behind as he pulled back to find her lips once more.

The presence of the hand on her hip was gone in a flash, reappearing between her legs. Dipping underneath her short dress. He was pleased to find she wasn’t wearing panties. Nothing between them, but the thin fabric of his pants.

She was already dripping for him and he had barely touched her. Her body was practically trained by this point to respond to his presence alone.

He gathered a bit of moisture on the pads of his fingers, swiping it up over her clit. Circling her at a rudely slow pace. Playing with her like he had all the time in the world.

When Maggie’s hips forced down onto his hand, chasing that friction he was so stingily keeping to himself, he froze his movements altogether.

“Ugh James, _please_.”

He smiled against her mouth, chuckling to himself. “But I like when you beg, doll. Let me hear it again.”

“Please, James.” She breathed, resting her forehead against his. Eyes shut in frustration.

“What do you want?”

“I— I want you to touch me.”

His tongue ran over his teeth, contemplating whether or not the response was satisfactory. Loving the heavy silence that sat thick in the mere centimeters between their faces. “ _Where?_ ” He pried, wanting to hear her say exactly what she wanted.

Maggie went pink in the cheeks at his dominant tone. “…my pussy.” She clarified in barely a whisper.

“I don’t think I caught that, sweetheart.” He tilted his head, feigning confusion. Teasing her like it was his goddamn job.

She swallowed hard, feeling incredibly parched. “P—please touch my pussy, James.”

“Good girl.”

Picking back up where he left off, he rubbed his fingertips over her clit. Finding that exact pressure and speed he knew she needed.

Instinctively, she grabbed hold of his hair. Pressing her lips to his, moaning into his mouth when he shoved two thick fingers inside of her.

James curled into her wall, stroking into her wet heat. Hitting that magical spot inside of her. She started to bounce lightly on his hand, feeling intense pleasure building in her chest. That delicious lightheaded feeling swirling around her brain.

Without warning, he ripped his fingers from her, quickly swiveling in her spot so he was sitting up on the couch with her still straddling his lap. He yanked at the tie of his pants, reaching under the waistband to pull out his hardened length.

“I’m sorry, doll. I need to fuck you.” He huffed, hurriedly. Taking hold of her waist and shoving deep into her in one go. Eyes rolling back in his head at the sudden, intense pleasure.

Maggie sobbed at the initial sting. Feeling him completely bottom out inside of her.

She looked over her shoulder, suddenly aware that they were completely exposed to the world. “J— James, what if someone sees?” Trying with all her might to stay focused on her concerns rather than the huge cock being speared into her, but failing miserably. Words sounding more like a sensual plea than a worried question.

“Luisa is over in town for the afternoon getting groceries.” He panted, with his raspy voice. A smidge deeper from how turned on he was from thrusting up into her.

With his reassuring words, she was instantly pulled back into the moment at hand. Easily persuaded by the delicious feeling she didn’t want to lose. Picking up her movements on top of him, sucking him deeper and deeper inside of her with each bounce.

He leaned forward, kissing over her neck and shoulders. Tugging over one of the thin straps of her dress to leave a sloppy kiss to her sticky skin. Licking over the salty sweat that dribbled down from under her long hair.

She stifled a cry, biting down in her lip.

James wouldn’t have that. He wanted it all. Every last sound that dated to burst through her lips. He needed to hear it.

Grabbing her by the throat, he tugged her down so his lips were pressed to the shell of her ear. “Don’t you dare try and be quiet, doll.” His voice was a growl, barely sounding like words with how aggressive his demand was.

Punctuating his sentence with a harsh slap to her ass, she sobbed into the air. Echoing off the tall ceilings of the loggia. The sound was met with a satisfied smirk from James, twisting into a determined grimace as he forcefully rutted into her even harder than before.

He got a jolt of encouragement as he felt her gushing over him. Gripping the hem of her dress, he lifted it off her body in one go. Diving in to suckle at her nipples. Licking over the pert, rosy skin.

Maggie felt her eyes shoot wide at her full exposure, whipping her head around the space. “Um, James, we shouldn’t—“

His huge hand roughly gripped her by the jaw, halting her stammering. “Sweetheart. I own the _seven hundred acres_ surrounding this villa. I pay extra to have boats stay on the far side of the lake. No ones gonna fucking see you.” His words had an edge than was slightly terrifying, but also left her somehow even more turned on than before.

“I want my wife _naked_ , riding my cock.” He spat through gritted teeth. “And I get what I want.”

Her heart skipped at his dominating tone, licking her lips and eyeing him through her lashes. She was gawking unashamedly at him. Not even trying to hide how sexy she found his anger.

“You like when I talk to you like that?” He asked with a patronizingly smug expression.

Maggie silently nodded. Eagerly bobbing her head as she continued to be fucked by him.

She looked perfect like this, he thought. Cheeks and chest flushed. A sheen of sweat over her, beaded under her eyes and dripping from her hair line. Afternoon sun beating down onto her. Eyes hung low with absolute, deeply felt lust. Every last inch of her soft body exposed as she took him.

James grabbed her by the waist, flipping her down onto the couch. Standing to his feet to drop his pants to the ground. Showing her that if she was to be nude, so would he— leading by example.

Crashing back down onto her, he took hold of her wrists and held them pinned above her head while his free hand guided himself back into her then lifted her leg to wrap around his waist. Slowing rising and falling onto her, picking up his rhythm the longer he fucked her.

His movements were harsh. Both of them becoming needy for their releases.

He kept his pace as he stared down at her. Blue gaze clinging to hers as he continued to plunge down to the base of his cock. Sweat dripped down his muscles as they rippled with his thrusts. Dropping down onto her. Sticky skin slapping together as their harmonizing moans continued to fly from their lips.

Maggie pinched her brows together, squeezing her eyes shut. Spreading her legs wider for him. Feeling her climax building in her. Nerves clashing together, ricocheting inside of her. Sending sparks of pleasure to deep into her bones.

James could feel the fluttering of her pussy, knowing she was close. Knowing he would follow shortly behind.

“I want you to cum, doll. Cum with me.” He pleaded between his gruff moans. “Come on, be a good girl and cum.”

Unable to even find the words, she simply nodded.

Releasing her wrists, both of his hands found her hips as her arms instantly wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders. Nails digging into the tattoos of his muscled back. Leaving small crescents of need behind.

His hips moved in a blur. Pounding into her as hard as he could. The priceless hundred year old original cabriole creaking under the force of his movements. Scooting inch by inch across the stone floor every time he slammed back into her.

“I’m gonna cum.” She cried out, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. Wrapping her limbs around him, keeping him as close as she could.

“So am I.” He growled, squeezing his eyes shut.

One more thrust and they were both launched off a cliff. Plunging into the depths of pleasure. Absolute euphoria washing over their bodies as they writhed against each other. The spot where they were connected sticky wet with their moisture.

James didn’t stop his pace until it became achingly painful. Guiding them both through their climaxes. Prolonging them to an obscene length of time.

As he finally stilled, he collapsed flat onto her. Muscles exhausted. Both of their bodies coated in sweat. The air between them humid with hot breath. They could both feel the others heavy heartbeat in their own chests.

He pressed scorching kisses over her rosy cheeks and forehead before landing onto her lips.

Sitting back up beside her, James raked over her body. She looked like a Renaissance painting. Like a goddess lounging nude in her garden. Like she was painted by Sandro Botticelli himself.

Maggie blinked up at him through dizzy eyes. “That was good.”

He let out a loud belly laugh at her overly simplistic evaluation of the dirty, hot sex they just had. “I was hoping to hear the words ‘earth shattering’, but I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“That too.” She snickered, mind still hazy from how truly ‘earth shattering’ it was.

“Well, now that I’m sated for the time being, we probably should prep for our guests.”

She rolled her eyes. Of course he was feeling like being responsible now that she was the one wanting to do nothing for the rest of the afternoon. “I thought you said you wanted to stay on this couch forever.”

“We could,” he mused, creeping back over her body and leaving a trail of kisses behind, “but I think our guests would be a little shocked by the state of us if we did.”

Maggie snickered at the thought.

“Although... I don’t think Sam would mind seeing you nude.” He added with a smirk.

“Okay, let’s get up.” She quickly sputtered out, tapping James on the shoulder to get off her, making him laugh.

He stood to his feet, gathering their clothes and scooping her up into his arms. “Don’t worry, doll. I’d kill him before he ever had the chance.” He stated simply, chuckling to himself.

~

After Maggie and James took a long shower together and got ready for the evening, they got to work on preparing for everyone to arrive.

They had tackled their list of phone calls after their dinner with Luisa the day they arrived and were overwhelmed by the affirmative responses they received from everyone they reached out to. Not that it had taken much persuasion to get them to drop their weekend plans for a fucking free trip to _Italy_ — even if it was last minute.

The group was going to be staying between the two villas of the estate, since both had quite the excess of guest rooms at their disposal.

Maggie scurried around the house leaving extra blankets, towels, and toiletries in each of the suites, while James was over with Luisa prepping hers.

But the time they were done, the sun was setting. Leaving a bright warm wash over the estate, hemmed by long dusky shadows.

James walked across the front yard back to the main home when he saw the row of black SUV’s rolling up the drive. He hustled across the grass and up the front steps to call a quick, “Margaret, they’re here!” into the home. Echoing up through the lofty ceilings and stairwell.

A beat later, she came rushing down wearing a huge grin. Squealing as she scurried down the marble steps. He grabbed her by the hand and led her back outside just as the cars had parked beside the house.

Steve and Natasha were the first out of the front car, as Rose was being helped out the other side by Ivan’s helping hand. Wanda slipped out of the second with Vision tailing behind carrying Scarlet in her car seat.

Sure enough, the air was filled with boisterous hollering the instant the third car's doors were swung open. Sam and Thor came storming out, shouting excitedly and holding a half-full bottle of Macallan along with their bags.

After everyone exchanged their heartfelt greetings and Rose had her emotional moment with the couple, they split up and were shown to their rooms in the corresponding houses.

Once everyone was settled, they met back up in the oversized living space of the main villa. Everyone lounged around on the long chesterfield couches, clutching glasses of wine and picking at the breads and cheeses they had laid out on the coffee table.

Rose and Luisa quickly started in their conversation— hitting it off instantly. Already the best of friends. Bonding over the love of their children and maternal excitement for the wedding.

Eventually, the men stepped out to the terrace for a celebratory cigar and scotch. Maggie and Natasha scooted over beside Wanda to see Scarlet. Sure enough, Maggie ended up prying her from her mother, happily cradling her in her arms.

She had grown so much over the last month. Looking more like a baby rather than a fragile little newborn. She had a little tuft of strawberry blonde hair. Letting out soft coos and squeals as she wiggled in her grasp.

“How has she been doing?” Maggie asked, looking back up at Wanda.

“She’s great. Right on track for her weight and everything, but Vision and I are both exhausted with the feeding schedule.” She pressed her lips into a tight line, glancing down at Scarlet. “I can’t wait until I can get a solid five hours to myself, little girl.”

Maggie snickered, taking in the tiny bundle of joy in her arms.

“Well, she’s so _cute_. How could you ever stay mad at her?” Natasha murmured.

“We don’t.” Wanda rolled her eyes.

The sound of footsteps fading into the room made the group of women glance up. Thor was striding back in, heading straight to the bar cart to top off his drink. After pouring a few fingers of scotch he made a quick detour to the couch. Peeking over Maggie shoulder to look at Scarlet.

“She’s much more sweet when she’s not crying.” He observed.

Wanda laughed. “Yeah, sorry about the takeoff. It was just that air pressure, ya know?”

“Please don’t apologize, Wanda. I understand. It was her first time flying and it certainly was a long one. I’m just glad she was able to sleep through most of it.”

“Did she cry?” Maggie asked, eyes flashing between them.

“ _Oh_ yeah.” Natasha chimed in. “I held her for a bit, but she didn’t calm down until Wanda got her all milk drunk and she passed out.” She teased, tapping a finger to her squishy button nose.

Thor rounded the couch, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table and staring hesitantly at Scarlet. “How old is she?”

“Five weeks.” Wanda replied easily.

He hummed, nodding his head slowly. Eyes never leaving the baby. “Does she um— what _does_ she do?”

Wanda let out a laugh. “Besides keeping me up all night? She’s often read to by me or Vision, she naps a lot, she has her tummy time where she can look at her toys, and she’s been talking up a storm.”

“ _Talking_?” He asked, brows pinching.

“Well, in her own way. Mostly babbling or the crying you heard on the flight. She’s just learning to communicate. It’s important that we talk to her a lot so she can develop her own speech patterns.” She peeked down to her daughter, smiling. “Isn’t that right, Scarlet?”

Thor seemed completely astounded by the information. Staring at her as she cooed some kind of gibberish sound back to Wanda.

“Do you want a turn holding her?”

He paused, considering for a moment. “Sure.”

Maggie shifted forward in her seat, handing her over to his open arms. He shifted her in the crook of his elbow. Nestling her tiny body in his strength. It was apparent he had held a baby before, despite knowing almost nothing about them.

He smiled down at her, running a calloused fingertip over her supple, rosy cheek.

“Talk to her.” Wanda encouraged softly.

Thor’s head snapped up, wearing a baffled expression, before staring back down. “Um, hello, Scarlet.” He said, sounding like more of a question.

When she gave him a weird sound back, he chuckled. “My name is Thor.” He continued. “I hope we can be friends.”

“Look at that. A goddamn natural.” Natasha shook her head, plopping back against the couch cushion and taking a long sip of her wine.

He gave her an embarrassed look. “She’s very sweet.” He muttered, trying to hide the adoration in his voice, but failing.

The sound of more footsteps coming in was followed by Sam’s loud laugh. “Come on, man. We were trying to celebrate Bucky and you’re in here with a _baby_ in your arms?”

“I _like_ her.” He defended, looking like a pouting child.

“Give the baby back. We need you out there, blondie.”

“I should get her to bed soon anyways.” Wanda explained. “Would you mind asking Vis to come back in to help?”

Thor nodded, passing Scarlet back to her reluctantly as he stood from his spot. “Goodbye, Scarlet.”

He padded across the living room to Sam as he wrapped his arm over his shoulders. “Let’s go, you big softy. You can see her tomorrow.”

After Vision came back in and they said their goodbyes, they took Scarlet back to Luisa’s house to get her to bed and settle in for the night.

Shortly after, the men started to file back into the room. James instantly finding his spot next to Maggie on the couch. He pressed a numb, smoky kiss to her lips as he cozied up to her side.

She loved when he tasted like that. Right after he had a cigar and had a couple drinks in him. Like salted caramel, pepper, and tobacco.

He leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs. Taking up too much room as always. It’s just how he was. The man was larger than life, in every way. Strong, confident, intelligent. Wearing more wealth on his skin than most people saw in their entire lives. All that to say— his posture reflected exactly who he was and Maggie adored it.

“Mags, do you know what you’re wearing for the wedding yet?” Natasha asked, pulling her from the way she was ogling at James.

Her eyes widened, realizing she hadn’t even considered that factor yet. “Uh, no actually. Shoot.” She chewed her lip. “Honey, I need to go shopping or something tomorrow.” Looking up to James to find he had caught onto the inquiry.

“I actually have that covered.”

Natasha twisted her expression. “What, did you pick out her dress _for_ her?”

James chuckled, shaking his head. “No, but I planned on having a friend of mine come by the villa tomorrow with some options.” He looked down at Maggie as his smile grew. “It was supposed to be a surprise, doll.” Before shooting daggers at Natasha with his eyes.

“Seriously? Oh my _god_ , James. Thank you.” She gushed, ignoring the slight animosity between him and her best friend. Tracing her fingertips over the side of his squared jaw.

“Could you really expect anything less from this guy?” Ivan chimed in, pointing a thumb at James. “I mean he made _me_ feel like a goddamn princess flying me out here on a whim.”

Maggie laughed, nodding her head. “He’s very giving and romantic.”

“And rich, but we can just pretend like that isn’t a factor.” He teased.

Natasha scoffed at her dad's gushing. "So, what time is the fashion show?"

James shifted, taking a pull of his drink between his lips. Trying to stifle the smile growing on his face. “They should be here around noon tomorrow, so I figured you could make it a whole thing with the ladies.”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quit tidbits-- the villa I had in mind is Villa Balbianello. It's the location they shot Padme and Anakin's wedding in Attack of the Clones and it's ~gorgeous~. It's my personal dream wedding location, so I knew I wanted them to get married there the moment I started this story.
> 
> And not sure why, but I got this weird idea of how funny it would be to have Thor of all people interact with Scarlet and totally fall in love with her. Like unlikely friends💕
> 
> On a deeper note, I'm SO SORRY I haven't posted in a few days. Seasonal depression hit me like a fucking semi truck so I've been having a hard time feeling motivated. I'm barely functioning, so I'm just forcing out my edits at this point. Please be patient with me, I'm trying really hard to stay on top of everything.
> 
> Also, I don't know how it happened, but I went to respond to comments from the last chapter and somehow they all got deleted? So, I'm not ignoring you-- I promise! I'm just stupid and I don't know how to get them back :(


	69. Part 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting so close to the end! Dress shopping, rehearsal dinner, then some good ol' smut💕

True to James’ word— by noon the next day, there was a huge selection of white gowns brought into the villa.

The entire master suite was filled with racks of ivory silk and chiffon. Beads, lace, and crystals dripping from the priceless garments. Every last one of them was in Maggie’s size, ready to be worn— maybe with a bit of hemming.

She had all of the ladies in the suite with her, picking through the racks, trying to find their favorites for her to try on.

With the Dom Pérignon flowing, Maggie was in the closet of the bedroom. Stripped down and attempting to slip on the first gown while keeping herself upright. Nearly ripping it when she accidentally started to fall over before catching herself.

When she finally got the garment zipped up behind her back and tugged the satin fabric into place, she looked in the mirror. It was an A-line dress, covered in mirrored crystals. The neckline dipped low between her breasts as billowed fabric hemmed the waistline.

Maggie immediately knew it wasn’t a winner, but she stepped out into the bedroom anyways.

All of the women beamed back at her when she walked out. Sitting along the wide couch that James had lugged to the center of the room for them, adjacent from a full length mirror.

She did a spin in front of the mirror, admiring the way it hugged her curves, before turning to face the group. “What do we think?”

“It’s beautiful, but I don’t know if it’s you, snow pea.” Rose said, tilting her head as she admired the gown.

“Yeah it’s too clean cut, Mags. You need something less… structured, ya know?” Natasha observed between her sips of champagne.

“Maybe something with lace?” Luisa offered.

Maggie hummed in agreement, looking back in the mirror. She quickly lunged over, grabbing her flute of bubbles, before taking a long swig and walking back into the closet.

She lost count of how many dresses she tried on. All different cuts. Mermaid, empire, trumpet, sheath, tea length. Each one was gorgeous, but something always felt a little off. She was beginning to feel discouraged and slightly sweaty from all the fabric being tugged over her body.

Plopping down on the dressing ottoman, she took a breath. Eyeing the few remaining gowns waiting for her. She picked up her phone resting on the tufted twill and saw she had a missed text from James.

_James: Going out on the boat with the guys. I can’t wait to see what dress you pick out. Not that it’ll matter, since you make everything you wear look like perfection. Love you, doll._

She smiled softly at herself, staring down at the screen. It was like he could sense her stress. He always knew just what to say. Typing out a quick response, she dropped her phone back down beside her.

A soft knock at the closet door made her glance over her shoulder to find Luisa walking in wearing a smile, with a smidge of worry in her eyes. “How are you doing, Maggie?”

She huffed out a sigh, shaking her head. “Fine, just feeling overwhelmed I guess. I don’t know if I’ll be able to find a dress I actually like, ya know?”

Luisa stopped just shy of the ottoman. “May I?” She asked, pointing at the spot beside Maggie.

She nodded, scooting over to give her room to sit down.

As she plopped down beside her, she shifted to look her in the eye. “You’ll know it when you see it, I promise. There’s still tons of options and if you don’t like any of them, we can go into town and shop.”

“I know, I just really want it to be perfect and I’m worried I’ll never find the right one.” She chewed her lip, looking over at the rack of dresses. “I want to look… beautiful for him.”

“You _are_ beautiful, Maggie.” She chuckled. “No matter what you wear, he’ll love it.”

Maggie smiled, looking down to her lap.

“You know it’s true. He loves you more than anything in this world.” Luisa continued, grabbing hold of her hands. “You know, I was really worried about him for a long time. I never knew if I was going to receive a call one day and find out he had been killed. Even after he left his life of crime, I knew he still had that darkness in him.”

“He still does,” she continued with a laugh, “and I know that to be true, but you’ve given him something worth living for, Maggie. He has someone to come home to and to ground him. I wanted to thank you for that. I know I’m not his real mom, but he feels like a son to me. As soon as I heard about you, I knew he would be okay and I slept a little better at night, knowing my boy had a strong woman to keep him safe.”

Maggie smiled, feeling tears sneaking up on her. “ _He’s_ the one keeping _me_ safe.”

“I don’t think that’s true. You may be more vulnerable physically, but… you’re the reason he won’t do dangerous things like he used to. He has something of real value now and he doesn’t want to lose it. You’ve changed him for the better. I never thought he’d find someone, if I’m being honest.”

Maggie frowned, tilting her head in confusion.

“Girls would fall for him quite often growing up.” She confessed. “I don’t think he’d ever admit that to you, but it’s true. Thing was, he never saw much value in fostering relationships. It speaks volumes that he’s not only fallen for you, but has cared enough to want to see this out until the end. And I couldn’t be happier with his choice.”

She chuckled, blinking away the moisture in her eyes. “Thank you, Luisa. Thank you for taking care of him his whole life. I know he wouldn’t be where he is without you.”

“Well, it’s your turn now.” She said, holding the side of Maggie’s face. “Keep him safe for me?”

“Always.” She nodded.

Luisa wrapped her arms around her, letting a tear fall from her eye. Rubbing her hands over her back. When she pulled back, she took a breath, looking over at the rack of dresses.

She stood from her spot, flicking through. Grabbing hold of one and extending it to Maggie. “Try this one. I picked it out and I think it’ll look lovely on you, my dear.”

Maggie took it from her, looking it over. It was beautiful. Ornate lace, feeding into chiffon fabric. Much more striking than the others she had tried. “Okay.” She said with a reassured smile.

Once Luisa left the closet, she stripped down and pulled on the dress. Carefully sliding the ivory fabric over herself and zipping up the back.

The thick straps fell off her shoulders, with chiffon capes flowing down off the back, over her arms. The sweetheart bodice was covered in intricate beading and lace. White flowers and vines swirled over the thin fabric, over the nude slip underneath. Swirling designs becoming more and more sparse to reveal her legs as it fed down into the mesh, giving the garment an airy feel. The skirt, pooling around her feet, led into a train that would extend out behind her when she walked.

Maggie grinned as she looked down at herself. The thing fit like a glove. It was intricate, unique, and whimsical. Just what she wanted.

Waltzing back out into the bedroom, everyone gasped. Instantly halting their conversations as they turned to face her. Even little Scarlet stopped her babbling, like she could feel the shift in the room.

“Maggie…” Natasha sighed, blinking away her tears.

She rounded the space in front of the couch to stop before the mirror. Twisting, to take in the details of the garment. Admiring the way it fell in flawless white waterfalls over her.

Feeling emotion creeping up on her, she looked through the mirror to find everyone behind her dabbing their eyes. “What do you all think?”

“It’s beautiful.” Wanda said through a cracked voice, sniffling. “I think that’s the one.”

“I do, too.” She admitted.

Rose hiccuped a sob and stood from her seat. Walking over to Maggie she threw her arms around her waist, looking into the mirror together. “This is it. It has to be.” She smiled. “Do you like it, honey?”

“So much.” Maggie nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She peeked over her shoulder at Luisa, who gave her a swift wink and a knowing nod.

Rose gathered her curly hair in her hands, tucking it over her shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You look perfect, Maggie. James will love it.”

“He’ll love her more _out_ of it though.” Natasha muttered under her breath to Wanda.

“I heard that.” Maggie laughed, peeking over her shoulder.

Luisa threw her hands over her face, turning red. “We all did.”

“ _Sorry_ , sorry.” Natasha said, raising her hands in surrender as she stood from her seat. Walking over to step just beside Rose and Maggie. “You really do look perfect though. It’s the one, Mags.” She promised, wrapping her arm over Rose’s shoulder as she gazed into the mirror with them.

Maggie let out an excited squeal, wiggling where she stood and crinkling her nose through a grin. “I can’t wait for him to see it. I wish I could send him a picture.”

“No, no, it’s bad luck.” Luisa shook her head. “You have to stick to tradition with weddings or things won’t end well. You also have to sleep separate tonight.”

She frowned, chewing her lip. “I forgot about that.”

“You can stay in my room, honey. It’s just one night.” Rose reassured her.

~

Maggie was in the kitchen with Natasha, Luisa, and Rose when the men got home.

The roar of masculine voices boomed off the foyer paneling, echoing through the house. When they walked into the kitchen, they reeked of sweat and beer. All of them sun kissed and exhausted from being out on the water all day.

“Hey, doll.” James smirked, rushing over to Maggie and scooping her up into his strong arms. His body was even more overheated than usual, radiating into her as he held her tight to his chest. Skin smelling like salt water. “How was your day?”

She pressed a kiss to his lips, giggling when he pushed deeper to her mouth, intensifying it. His tongue tasted like hops and smoke. She ripped back, smiling. “It was successful. I picked a dress and I think you’ll really like it.”

“You could wear a damn burlap sack and I’d like it.” He teased, tilting his head at her. His eyes were low, making it clear he was still feeling the effects of his day drinking. “It’d be easier to take off too.” He added quietly. Low enough so only she could hear.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You all seem like you had some fun.” She said, glancing around the chipper group of men.

“A bit _too_ much fun, I’d say.” Steve laughed as he trudged over to give Natasha a kiss, steps heavy with the alcohol coursing through him. “I need a shower and a nap.”

“You _all_ need a shower.” Rose cringed, sniffing the air. “Dinner will be ready in,” she turned to Luisa, “how long would you say?”

“Not too much longer,” she shrugged, “just be back here in an hour, okay gentlemen?”

“Dressed _nicely_.” Rose added with a stern tone, pointing a finger over to Sam and Thor.

“Yes, ma’m.” They saluted at the same time, before breaking down laughing at their mutual reaction to the frail old lady bossing them around.

“Okay, okay, come on guys. Get moving before Rose kills you.” Ivan patted them on the shoulder, turning them to head to their rooms over at Luisa’s to get cleaned up.

“Is Wanda over at Luisa’s?”

Maggie nodded. “She went to put Scarlet down for a nap not too long ago.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you all in a bit.” He called over his shoulder, walking back to the door.

James sighed, setting Maggie back to her feet. “Do you wanna help me get clean?” He asked, wagging his brows.

“I need to help cook.” She explained. Gesturing to the large ball of dough ready to be turned into fresh pasta and the piles of vegetables to be cut. “We have lots of people to feed.”

“Understandable." He nodded. "Well, I’ll get ready quickly and come back down to help, okay?” He ran his calloused fingers under her hair, bending at the waist to kiss the soft skin under her jaw. “Come on, pal.” He said to Steve, walking back out of the kitchen to head upstairs.

The women continued to work on the dinner. Prepping platers of traditional Italian dishes. With Luisa guiding the way, everything was superb. Maggie understood completely why James had such a thorough knowledge of culinary arts, the more time she spent around her. She was an all knowing force in the kitchen.

The men started to trickle back into the space, with James and Ivan diving right into help with the food and the rest were sent to start setting the massive dining table in the next room.

Just as they finished placing the remaining cutlery onto the place settings, the food was moved to the table. With all the helping hands, it was an easy job and they all found their spots around the delicious spread of entrees.

After the wine was passed around the group, James stood at the head of the table, holding his glass in his hand. “I understand the rehearsal dinner is usually supposed to be pretty formal, but we all know this was a little last minute, so I just wanted to make a short toast.”

Maggie giggled, giving his hand a squeeze.

“First, I want to thank you all for coming here so last minute to help celebrate our marriage. Each of you has played a special part on our journey as a couple and we wouldn’t be here without you.”

“Second, I want to say that I can not wait to marry this beautiful woman.” He smirked, light blue eyes low as he gazed down at his bride. “Margaret, I love you more than I could ever express in words and I can’t wait until I can officially call you my wife. You’re beautiful and kind and stronger than you realize. I couldn’t have hoped to find a better match in my wildest dreams.”

He raised his glass, wearing his usual stoic expression, but there was a glimmer of joy flashing behind his eyes. “To love.”

The group all repeated his words and clinked their glasses across the long table. James sat back down in his seat as he took a pull of his wine, grabbing the back of Maggie’s neck and tugging her into a drawn out kiss.

Dinner commenced and the conversations grew loud amongst everyone. Everyone devoured the many courses laid out on the table. Filling themselves to the absolute brim with the Italian dishes.

Meanwhile, Maggie sat in a daze. Completely overwhelmed with the love she felt while watching everyone talk. Listening to the hum of conversation growing loud. Watching the way Luisa and Rose had bonded like the best of friends and how Ivan had picked up a few inside jokes with the younger guys.

A warm hand on her arm snapped her out of her eavesdropping, making her look up to find James giving her a knowing look. “How are you feeling, doll?”

“Happy.” She stated simply. It was the only word she could even form to describe he thousands of emotions she was feeling. They were bubbling inside of her, about to explode from how incredible she felt.

She stared at him fixedly, taking in how handsome he looked. The sleeves of his midnight Tom Ford shirt were rolled up, revealing the dark ink that covered his arms. Long hair neatly tucked behind his ear showing off how his squared jaw was a bit scruffier than usual with his vacation permitted lack of shaving.

Her ogling planted a seed in him. “Good,” he said with the start of a smile and darkened eyes. The unspoken word, ‘ _girl_ ’ hanging in the air between them. His voice was dripping with something Maggie couldn’t quite place.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he stabbed a piece of ravioli and lifted it to her mouth. Keeping his harsh gaze as she parted her lips for him. His breath began to become slow and heavy as she took it into her mouth, hitching when she licked her lips clean— making it clear what that edge in his voice was.

_He needed her._

She swallowed hard as she stared up at him with stars in her eyes. Mirroring his expression with hers. The few glasses of wine she had while cooking and then with dinner were catching up to her. Between that and the devilishly handsome man sitting beside her, feeding her a bite from his plate, heat was quickly spreading through her core.

That was until a mischievous thought popped into her head. “Ya know, Luisa reminded me we have to sleep separately tonight.” She said failing to hide her bratty smile, keeping her eyes set on his, wanting to see his enraged reaction that he couldn’t have her.

And that’s exactly what she got. James’ brows instantly pinched together, lips turning down from the wicked curl they had before. “What?”

“It’s bad luck to sleep in the same bed before the wedding.” She giggled, turning over her shoulder. “Isn’t that right, Luisa?” She called over the roar of conversation.

“Isn’t what right?”

“That James and I can’t sleep in the same bed tonight.”

She hummed through her bite, nodding her head. “Yes, it’s very bad luck. My cousin ignored the superstition before her wedding and the groom ended up cheating on her during the honeymoon… With her _sister_.”

James head jolted back, shocked by her story. “I would _never_ do that.”

“I’m not saying you would, my boy, but still— it’s back luck.”

He let out a grunt, narrowing his eyes at Maggie. Thoroughly irritated he had to go a night without fucking her. Something he _rarely_ did. Most days, they had sex twice, if not three times. Her pussy was like heroin to him and he was the worlds most desperate addict.

She scooted over in her seat, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear as her hand rested on top of his muscular thigh. “I can make up for it tomorrow night, I promise.”

“You better.” He growled back.

Once everyone was beyond stuffed, they moved to the living room. Groups still deep in conversation.

Rose and Ivan were being led around the room by Luisa as she told them about the history of the estate. Divulging information about the adjacent towns surrounding the lake and her own personal ancestry. Thor was happily cradling Scarlet in his arms as he talked to Vision and Wanda. Zealously asking questions and talking to the baby as he rocked her back and forth.

Maggie was curled up at James’ side as he casually tucked a hand between her thighs, clearly still a bit hung up on their sleeping arrangements for the night— or lack thereof. “Sam, what is it you do? I just realized I have no idea.” Trying to keep her mind occupied, to ignore the nagging need for her man.

“I own an aircraft manufacturing company called Falcon Aerospace.” He said, taking a drink from his glass as he turned in his seat. “That’s actually how I met Bu— James. He called up my company and wanted everything fully custom in his own jet. I thought he was a goddamn asshole at first, but… actually, I guess I still think he’s an asshole.” He laughed.

“Shut the fuck up, Sam.” James chuckled, shaking his head.

“But really, he’s an asshole. That being _said_ ,” Sam sighed, “he’s a good guy at the end of the day.”

“ _Wow_ , _thanks_.” He grated sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Maggie giggled, running her fingers over James’ cleft chin in a jesting way. “Sounds like you two have quite the bond.”

“Not at first.” Sam admitted. “I was at Buchanan Barnes when he bought another jet for the company to use and that’s how I met Steve. Once _he_ vouched for James, I figured he couldn’t be all bad and we’ve been friends since.”

“A decade in, Sam.” Steve laughed. “Regret it yet?”

“Every _fucking_ day.”

James threw a pillow at Sam, which he deflected with his forearm, making it bounce behind him. “I’ve invested a ton into that company of yours. Perhaps we should pull, Steve?” He said in a jeering tone.

“Maybe we should.” He played along.

“You wouldn’t dare. I make you too much money.” Sam shot back, laughing.

As the men all continued to bicker in their usual fashion, Maggie tuned out. Leaning over to Natasha sitting beside her, busy typing something out on her phone. “Everything okay, Nat?”

She hummed, staring intently at the screen. “Just trying to reschedule some last minute thing that came up for this weekend. My choreographer wanted to randomly make some changes to our show for this month or something.”

“ _Shoot_ , do you need to fly home?”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just rehearsals.” She shook her head. “I’d die if I missed your wedding.” Tucking her phone away, she found her glass of wine. Twisting to face Maggie. “Do you know what you want to do with your hair tomorrow?”

“I think I’ll just leave it down.” She shrugged. “I don’t really want to wear a veil either. The less work, the better.”

She nodded. Understanding that with how last minute it was, it would be best to have there be minimal work to get ready. “Fair enough. Wanda and I are gonna help you with hair and makeup, okay? We’ll make you look _gorgeous,_ I promise.”

“Okay—” Maggie flinched, when James shot up from his seat. Rushing over to put Sam in a headlock.

If it weren’t for their loud laughing, she would’ve been scared, so she simply shook her head at their antics and scooted closer to Natasha. “Who the _hell_ am I marrying?” She snickered.

“A fucking _child_.” Natasha murmured back, bursting out into laughter when Steve rose from his seat, jumping onto James’ back. “It’s okay though, I married one too I guess.”

~

Maggie tossed and turned on the air mattress on the floor of Rose’s room.

She had only gotten an hour of sleep, before waking up and spending another hour trying to find her way back. The sheets felt too scratchy, but she was too cold to take them off. No matter how she adjusted herself, she couldn’t relax. Her mind continued to reel about everything she had to do before the ceremony and ran over her vows a hundred times in her head.

More than anything though, she knew it was the absence of James that was keeping her up. His presence was such a comfort to her every night, without him, she felt off. Missing the way he would cradle her in his strong arms. Keeping her perfectly warm on their bed.

After trying once more to silence her thoughts, she shot up from her spot. Flicking the covers off of herself, she stood to her feet. She figured if she let herself give in to her energy for a bit she would eventually feel tired again.

Stepping out into the hall, it was dim. Only illuminated by the moon in the sky that was shining through the tall windows. Like a single spotlight in the sea of black.

She quietly moved down the stairwell. Bare feet padding softly over the marble stairs as she gripped tightly onto the rail. Squinting to make out where she was walking as she moved to the kitchen.

Finding her way to the fridge, she picked through, finding a container of grapes. She happily grabbed them, spinning around to sit at the table when she saw a figure looming in the darkness, sitting exactly where she was headed.

She gasped, nearly dropping her snack and bolting out, before she realized it was James sitting at the head of the dining table. He was clutching a tumbler filled with amber liquid. A few half melted pieces of ice clinking in the bottom as he brought it to his lips to take a slow sip, eyeing her.

“Up a little late, aren’t you doll?”

She caught her breath, resting her hand over her racing heart. “You scared me.”

“Sorry about that, sweetheart.” He chuckled, showing a smidge of a smile. “Come over here.” He wiggled two fingers at her, patting his lap as he stayed seated. He was in just his lounge pants, resting dangerously low on his hips. Muscular torso on full display as he sat reclined in his chair. Every last inch of tattooed skin exposed.

She set down her grapes on the counter and padded over. Following his directions, she sat sideways on top of his thighs. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Second guessing your decision to attach yourself to me until the end of time?” He laughed. “You know it’s probably pretty dangerous to marry a killer… have I finally scared you off?”

She shook her head. “Never.”

“What is it then?”

“I just missed you. It was weird not having you with me when I went to bed.”

James smirked, knowing exactly what she felt. Tugging at the collar of his shirt she was wearing, exposing the soft skin of her shoulder and pressing his warm lips to her. Eyes locked up at her expression.

Tilting his head as he admired the way her lips parted and her breath slowed.“I had the same problem, doll. I missed having you in my arms.” He continued to pepper her with kisses and bites. Trailing up the side of her throat, suckling at the delicate skin.

“Having you pressed up against me.” He added, voice deeper than before, hot breath washing over her neck. “I couldn’t get this one particularly filthy image out of my mind since dinner…”

“And what is that?” She asked, words saturated with desire, feeling thoroughly seduced by his raspy drawl. Her heart raced in her chest as his hands raked up her bare thighs. Covering their entirety in his scorching touch.

James silently lifted her off his lap, standing up directly behind her. Her head barely skimming the center of his chest. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked down hard so her back was completely arched and she could stare up into his eyes from behind.

Biting his lip, he hunched down. Huffing steaming breath onto her throat as he leaned into the crook of her neck. “Wanting to fuck you on this table.” He said with knitted brows, sucking over that sensitive spot where her shoulder started. As he pulled back up, he licked over his teeth, considering how he wanted her.

Clenching his jaw with a tilt of his lips as he decided exactly how he needed her. He flipped her around, hoisting her onto the table so she was lying on her back.

James sat back down in his seat, reclining in it with his legs splayed before him. His elbow rested on the arm as he casually leaned to the side. Looking like a king in his throne with the girl on display for him.

“Spread your legs.” He demanded with an indifferent, but unwavering resonance. As always, he knew exactly what he wanted without sparing a speck of reconsideration and wouldn’t accept anything less.

Maggie chewed her lip, staring up at the ceiling as she followed instructions and lifted her legs. Setting her feet on the edge of the table as her thighs parted to reveal herself to him.

Although he would’ve preferred her bare, he was pleased to see she was wearing one of the many skimpy pairs of panties he bought her. Coco de Mer. Two hundred dollars for a tiny piece of lace just because he felt like her pussy deserved the best. It should be wrapped up like a goddamn present for him, bow and all.

“Take off your panties.”

She hooked her thumbs into the sides of the floral pastel lace and slid them down, lifting her ass to glide the soft fabric over her curves, then her legs.

James grabbed them from her before she could leave them elsewhere. His attention remained between her legs as he tucked them into his pocket. Licking his lips when he saw a glimmer of slick moisture pooling from her folds.

“I haven’t even touched you yet and you’re _dripping_ for me.” He cooed, mocking her. “You need this too, huh?”

She rested up on her elbows, nodding at him with a pout. Her stare raked down over his bulked chest, running over the formidable tattoos that covered him, down to his chiseled abs. All the way to that deep-cut v, literally forcing her move to the noticeable bulge in his pants.

He narrowed his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. “Stop gawking at me and use your words.” He spat, flicking a finger at her from the hand clutching the glass.

Maggie shook her head, remembering how he liked it. “Yes, sir. I need it.”

Pleased with her response he let out a grunt, shifting in his seat. She watched the way his muscles ripples under the dim light from the window behind him. Cool blue from the moon washing over him.

His stare was calculating as he leered at her. He was wanting to eat her like that, like she was a goddamn meal for him, but he loved the view a bit too much to waste the opportunity. “Touch yourself for me, sweetheart.” He said with a nod.

She hesitated for only a moment, caught off guard by his request, before dipping her hand between her legs. Keeping herself propped up on her elbow as the other rubbed fingertips over her clit.

Stare staying locked on James as she played with herself. Gasping when she felt how much she was already dripping just at the sight of him alone. She pushed two fingers into herself, moaning.

“That feel good baby?” He asked with a husky Brooklyn accent. His pupils blown wide, eyes low.

“Yes.” She whined, pushing deeper into herself. Using the heel of her palm to rub her clit.

“Keep going,” James said into his glass, taking a pull of the ice cold spirit between his lips, “I’m enjoying this… seeing you on display for me. On my fucking dining table, fingering your own pussy just because I _told_ you to.” He snickered, shaking his head. “Such a dirty girl.”

He tilted his head as he stared down to watch how she rubbed over herself. Fixated on how her fingers shoved into her pussy, making more moisture pour out from her. Dripping down over her ass onto the surface of the table.

Swallowing hard, he set down his glass. Digging into his pants to release his aching cock. He pulled himself from under the waistband, stroking his hardened length as he stared at her. Watching the way her back arched and her chest rose and fell with heaving breaths.

He reached forward, swiping a thick finger over the moisture pooled under her pussy and swiping it over the head of himself. Using it to increase his pace.

Maggie cried out, feeling her climax blooming in her chest. Becoming overheated from the intense sensation growing between her legs. She curled her fingers inside of herself, hitting that sweet spot she loved. The one she could just barely reach.

“Keep it down, little one. We have guests.” James said, flashing her a devilish smile. Eyes flicking over to the doorway for only a moment before locking back in on the delicious view sitting before him.

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. Flexing her toes as she fell back to the cold surface of the stained wood. Using her free, hand she reached under the oversized shirt she wore and grabbed her breast. Getting achingly close to finishing.

Just as she was about to fall from the edge, James shot up from his seat and ripped her hand from between her legs. Lining himself up to her and plunging into her with one rough movement. His hand fell over her mouth to muffle the sob that was about to fly from between her lips.

He rutted hard into her. Hips slapping into her over and over again. Chasing after her orgasm. He was downright feral at that point. After spending the entire evening thinking of this moment. Of fucking her on the table they were at, surrounded by their family, just a few hours before.

Maggie stared up at him with her brows pinched together. Watching how his muscles flexed with each of his harsh movements. How his long hair swayed. How he glared down at her with an expression she should find terrifying, but left her completely blown away with desire.

Stuffing her to the absolute brim with his huge cock, just how she— _they_ needed.

He bent down over her with his lips pressed to her throat, he growled a low, “ _cum for me_ ,” under his breath. Leaving kisses and bites over her skin as he continued to fuck her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pinning him to her as she let go. Triggering his own release with hers. They came together, hot breath puffing from their lips into the others mouth. Sweat and cum mixing between them as they both tensed up. Every last muscle wound tight as the pleasure shot through them.

James grunted in his chest as he fucked her through each of their climaxes, drawing them out like he loved to do. Wanting to give her every last bit of pleasure he could.

Maggie’s head fell back as she let out a deep breath. Letting her eyes flutter shut for only a moment before she was being hoisted into the air.

He walked her all the way to Rose’s door, then carefully set her down to the hardwood floor. He looked deep into her eyes, caressing the sides of her face as he leaned down at give her a soft kiss. “Think you can try to get some sleep now?”

“Mhm.” She hummed, still blissed out from their sex. Blinking up at him with sparkling eyes.

“Good girl.” He smirked. “We have big day ahead of us, so we both need the rest.” He kissed each of her cheeks and then her forehead, moving at a glacial pace, he himself not wanting to part ways. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walked down the hall, back towards the master suite.

“Goodnight, James.” Maggie whispered softly as she started to push open the guest room door.

Turning over his shoulder, he wore that crooked smile she loved so much. “Goodnight, Mrs. Barnes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost over! I've been working on my next story with the help of a very creative reader I've become quite fond of. It's gonna be a good one and I can't wait to start posting it!
> 
> Give me your feels about this wedding prep bbs💕


	70. Part 70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding chapter is here! It's a long one, so grab a snack and settle in🦋

“I’m gonna punch James in the fucking nose when I see him.” Natasha said through gritted teeth.

Scooping up yet another glob of concealer and dabbing it over the red dotted, plum colored hickeys on Maggie’s throat. “I can’t believe you little sluts had a secret rendezvous the night before the wedding.”

Maggie laughed, shrugging. “Sorry.” _Not sorry at all._

“I guess I’m not that surprised. I could practically _hear_ the dirty thoughts between you two at dinner last night.” She sighed, blending the product over her bruised skin. “Are these bite marks too, Mags? Jesus _fucking_ christ.”

Wanda snorted out a laugh. “Kinky, hm?”

“You have no idea.” Maggie teased.

“Wands, will you start on her hair, please?” Natasha asked while she powdered over the concealer, trying to get back to business.

The two of them continued to work on Maggie together, getting themselves ready between switching off duties. They had been nestled in Luisa’s master suite for hours, getting all dolled up for the day.

Meanwhile on the grounds, there was a small crew of people helping set up the ceremony, caterers preparing for the reception, and the men all gathered in the main home getting ready for the afternoon.

With all of the ladies’ hair and makeup done, they took a brief moment to relax in their robes and sip on champagne.

A soft knock on the door was followed by a click of it being pressed open by Rose, with Luisa following behind. “Maggie?”

She sat up in her seat glancing over to find her holding a small box in her hands.

“One of James’ assistants just arrived and said to give this to you.” She frowned in confusion, extending it out to her.

Maggie beamed at the black velvet box and popped it open. “You’re the best, Alex.” She whispered to herself, making a mental note to thank him later as she looked the gift over.

“What is it, Mags?”

“A gift for James.” She stated simply. “Luisa, would you mind taking this over to him? I think he’ll want to wear it for the ceremony.”

“Of course.”

~

James was buttoning up his shirt as he stepped out of his closet, into the bedroom. Golden sun bursting in through the windows that overlooked the lawn. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Sam and Thor as they sat on the chairs opposite the fireplace.

Ice blue eyes glancing down at his glinting Rolex. Being as prompt as he was, he was pleased to find that they had a bit of time to spare. He rounded the space doing up the last few buttons to his collar as he found the small bar cart. Pouring a glass of scotch for himself, he quickly sunk it down.

As eager as he was to marry Maggie, he couldn’t help the bit of nerves that rang through him. It was a big deal to tie himself to one person forever. He was fiercely loyal to everyone he found worthy, but getting to that point was hard for him.

Deep down, he knew he would have to work incredibly hard to be perfect for her. He needed to be. She deserved nothing, but happiness and he would work everyday to ensure she felt it.

“You good, pal?” The warm voice came from across the room, making James realize he had been wearing a tightly pulled frown while he ran over his thoughts.

He turned to find Steve walking towards him giving him a knowing look. “Yes, I’m fine.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully as he poured himself a glass, before taking a slow sip. “I’m sure you’re nervous for everything, but today will be great.”

“I’m not nervous about _today_.”

His eyes flicked back up from his drink, eyeing James for a moment. “For the future then.” He observed.

Giving him a barely visible nod, James filled his glass once more.

“You and Maggie are perfect together. You know that. You balance each other out so well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fight, it’ll be great.”

“But you know how I can be.” He clipped with self-directed fury. “I’m scared I’ll snap one day and do something that would ruin our relationship.”

“You’d never hurt her, Bucky. I know you don’t have that in you.”

He shook his head. “Not her. Never. But I don’t know if I have it in me to hold back when it comes to other people.”

“Handling problems with your fists is certainly your go-to,” Steve chuckled.

“I’m serious, Steve. I’m worried I’ll scare her away.”

He tilted his head with an understanding smile. “I’m being serious too. That girl has seen you in all your forms. She knows everything about you and still chooses to love you. I know you can be impulsive, but you’ve already become so much more than you were.”

“I can be such a monster though.”

Steve scoffed, patting a hand on his shoulder. “Bucky that’s not you anymore… you’re kind of a softy now.”

His eyes widened, as he stared blankly at the floor, realizing how true that statement was. When he thought over where he was and what he was doing— it was more terrifying than anything else he had ever seen in all his years.

Getting dressed up in a tux to marry a woman, bringing her to his most personal location in the world, allowing her to bring her friends and family there as well, getting emotional over the thought of how much he loved her. “What have I become?” he laughed, looking back up at Steve.

“A _softy_.” He reiterated with a jesting smile.

“ _Fuck,_ ” James whispered to himself, “should I go kill someone to toughen myself up?”

Steve laughed, rolling his eyes. “Maybe not a complete softy.”

The bedroom door was abruptly pushed open as Luisa stepped inside, covering her eyes. “Are you all decent?”

“We’re all clothed, Ma,” James smiled.

She pulled her hand away, grinning right back to him. “You look so handsome.” She cooed, rushing up to stroke his freshly shaved cheek. “ _All_ of you do,” she added, looking around the room of men.

James’ attention was caught on the small velvet box in her hand as she smiled at the group. “Whatcha got there?” He nodded down to it.

“Oh, it’s a gift from Maggie,” she replied, handing it over to him, “she asked me to bring it over to you.”

He frowned, taking it in his palm. Looking up at Luisa with a confused look, earning himself a shrug in return. He pinched his brows as he lifted the lid. Expression fading into an astounded gape as he looked at what was sitting folded in the base of the small box.

“What is it?” Thor asked from across the room, curiosity peaked by the silence coming from James.

He pulled the fabric out and set the box down on the bar cart beside him. Unfolding it, he realized what it was. Pastel hued fabric, covered in fluttering butterflies. An indomitable smile grew on his face, flashing his teeth as his mind slowly caught up to his reaction. “It’s a pocket square.”

“ _Butterflies_?” Steve asked, tilting his head.

“It’s made from the fabric of the dress she wore one of the first times we met.” He said in a bemused tone, eyes still scanning over the accessory. He could feel emotion welling in his chest the more he stared at it, so he hurriedly looked up at Luisa. “Thank you for bringing this over.”

“She said you might want to wear it for the ceremony.”

“I— I do. I do want to wear it.” James nodded, still feeling broken up over the sentimental present.

“Well, you better finish up getting dressed because you need to be at the altar in ten minutes.” She reminded him, walking back to the door of the bedroom.

~

Natasha held the huge pool of billowed fabric open around Maggie’s feet, while Wanda kept her upright with a helping hand as she stepped inside. Each of her friends lifting it up around her and slipping her arms into the caped sleeves.

Wanda stepped around to lace up the back of the gown, looping the delicate hooks together. Encasing Maggie in the thousands of dollars of white.

After helping her put on her jewelry and applying a few touchups to her makeup, she was ready.

Natasha outright sobbed at the vision before her, not that she was one to cry, but she couldn’t help herself. Seeing her best friend in a wedding dress broke her cool exterior she usually wore. “You have to look in the mirror, Mags,” she said with a sniffle.

Maggie giggled, turning to walk into the bathroom of the suite. When she stopped just shy of the mirror, she froze. Happy expression completely falling from her face. She looked like a princess—or a queen.

Every part of her petite figure kitted out in opulence. From her makeup to her jewelry to her gown. She had never felt so gorgeous in all her life.

Her friends walked in behind her, beaming back at her through the mirror. Wanda hunched down, wrapping her arms around her waist. “You look stunning, Maggie.”

Maggie sniffled, giving them both an emotional smile. “Thanks to you two.” She quickly spun back around, eyes flicking between them. “I want to thank you for always being there for me, especially in this last year. I— I understand it’s been a big year for all of us, but I think we’re all incredibly thankful for the changes it’s brought to us.”

“That we are.” Natasha nodded.

“Maggie?” Rose called from the bedroom, in a sing-song voice, triggering the three of them to step back out.

When she saw her granddaughter all ready, she fell to pieces. Scurrying over to throw her into a hug as tears streamed down her face. Always so emotional, in every sense of the word. Rose wore her heart on her sleeve and never shied away from expressing exactly how she felt.

Maggie laughed, blinking away her own tears as she ran a hand over her grandma’s back. Practically having to console her. “Mimi, we have to go down soon.”

She ripped back, wiping the corners of her eyes. “Right, right. I just wanted to give you something before we do.” She muttered, turning to grab a box sitting on the dresser of the bedroom then walking it back over to Maggie.

Maggie took it in her hands, eyeing it for a moment before popping the lid open. Tucked into a bed of fabric was a pair of shoes. Sky blue heels, with an ankle strap and then another for the toes. Over the latter, sat a row of delicate butterflies. Her brows pinched as she looked back up at Rose in confusion.

“Your mother’s.” She clarified. “I’ve been planning on giving them to you on your wedding day since the moment she passed, I’m pretty sure that was her intention as well.”

Maggie felt moisture burning behind her eyes, shaking her head. “W—why do you think that?”

Rose reached down into the box, picking a small piece of folded parchment from beside the fabric. She flicked it open and showed it to Maggie. In neatly swirled calligraphy, sat the words: “ _For Maggie— something old, blue, borrowed.”_

She instantly grabbed the note from her grandma, scanning over it. Her mother always left notes lying around the house much like that one. Always trying to aid her forgetful nature, as her mind was constantly swirling.

“Mimi, oh my god. These are _perfect_.” She gushed. Mind caught on the fact that of all the things in the world, there were butterflies on the shoes. To match James’ pocket square and her jewelry.

Rose laughed, sniffling. “I know, it’s sorta odd how things like that happen. Call it fate or what have you, but more than anything, I think it’s your mother looking down on you.” She rubbed the side of Maggie’s cheek, looking into her eyes. “She would be so proud of you, Maggie. You’ve completely exceeded both of our wildest dreams for you.”

“I wish she could be here to see this.” Maggie said with a broken voice.

“She is here. She’s _always here_.” Rose smiled sadly, pressing a hand over Maggie’s heart. “She’s _you_.”

Maggie nodded, absorbing her words. Resting her hand overtop her grandma’s. Feeling her heart beating through it.

“We should go.” Rose said decidedly, peeking at the clock on the other side of the room.

~

James stood at the head of the aisle, talking to the officiant standing beside him.

The sun was low in the sky, leaving golden beams to coast over everything in the valley of mountains. Light danced across the twinkling lake, covering the teal water in sparkles.

The ceremony was positioned right on the balcony of the garden, overlooking the breathtaking view of the lake. There were a couple small rows of chairs sitting on each side of the aisle. Sam and Luisa were seated in the front row on James’ side, while Ivan, Wanda, and Vision were seated on Maggie’s.

James was fiddling with his Cartier cuff links as he waited. The air was filled with anticipatory weight. Just as he felt he would burst, the soft music started in.

His attention immediately turned to find Natasha and Steve standing at the start of the aisle, dressed to the nines, beginning their slow march. Thor was trailing shortly behind, cradling little Scarlet in his arm, while his free hand flicked flower petals down to the ground.

Everyone let out laughs, watching how giddy the giant blonde was to be holding the goddamn flower girl. Wanda snapped a few pictures on her phone, while Vision was completely beside himself over the sight.

When they reached the top, the couple parted ways to stand on each side of the altar and Thor quickly turned back and handed the baby back to Wanda before finding his spot beside Sam and Luisa.

The music shifted and James was instantly brought back to the moment, his head whipped straight to find Maggie standing centered at the opposite end of the aisle with Rose hooked to her arm. He felt his eyes widen at the sight of her.

Her ivory dress rippled with the soft breeze rolling from the alps down through the valley of the mountains and lake. Her near black hair swayed in the breeze, a few stray pieces, flying across her soft features. She glowed back at him, giving him a smile that glowed with nothing, but love.

She looked downright ethereal with the afternoon sun illuminating her. The dress billowed around her with each step as she strode through the garden. Like the goddess of spring approaching her god of the underworld.

James couldn’t register a thing around him. Not a single sound, feeling, or living soul could break his attention. Truly, it had always been that way for him. From the moment he had met her, his entire world had shifted. She was the center of his universe and everything revolved around her.

When Maggie reached the head, she exchanged a brief moment with Rose. After she pressed a kiss to her granddaughter's cheek, she grabbed hold of James’ hand and guided it to Maggie’s.

He brought her to stand just before him as the officiant started in on his spiel.

Maggie’s eyes raked over James’ chest, finding the pocket square she had gifted him nestled in its spot. Tucked into the pocket of his jacket. The memory of James wishing he could keep her in his pocket giving her the idea to gift it to him. _He knew._ He knew exactly what her train of thought was in everything she did. As she did with him.

He smirked when he saw her staring at it. When their eyes met, she tilted her head down. He followed her gaze, watching as she kicked her foot out from under her dress to reveal her new shoes. He stared at the tiny blue things. Smiling when he saw there were butterflies dancing across her pink painted toes, as were the diamonds over her chest.

As the officiant invited them to share their vows, James cleared his throat. Staring deep into Maggie’s eyes as he spoke. “Most days, I wake up before you, correct?”

She nodded, giving him a confused smile in response to how casual his question was. “You’re practically a vampire James. You don’t sleep.” She teased, making everyone laugh softly.

“Yeah yeah, doll, I know. But you probably think I get right up and get ready for work, right?”

“Yes.” She said, sounding more like a question then a statement.

“Well, most mornings when I wake up, I sit beside you and wonder how the hell I got so lucky. I do not deserve you, in any way. You’re the kindest person I know. You look for the good in everyone you meet, including me when I did not deserve it.”

He swallowed hard, feeling emotion building in his chest. “When we first met, you scared me. Nothing scares me, but _you_ did. This tiny little lamb shook me to my core.” He cooed, caressing her chin. “Because you made me realize I could love. You found a way to get my heart beating again and it was unnerving. From the moment we met, I knew I had to have you. I didn’t know in what capacity I would be allowed, but I knew in my bones that I’d do anything for you.”

“I vow to continue that mindset going forward in life. I vow to stand by your side, to love, support, and protect you, and more than anything— to allow you to protect yourself. I love you more than anything and I promise that will never fade.”

Maggie blinked up at him with misty eyes. Afternoon warmth sparkling off of them. For a man that didn’t quite enjoy speaking, he always knew just what to say.

She swallowed the feeling balled in her throat before she spoke, locking in on the piercing blue stare aimed down at her. “Love is chaotic. It’s uncontrollable. You don’t get to choose who you fall in love with. When we first met, I shied away from anything out of the norm. I lived in my cushy little bubble and was happy there— or I thought I was.”

“But when I met you, James, it was like I woke up. You showed me just how good life can be when you let go and trust. It was like jumping off of a cliff with a blindfold on and hoping for the best. I guess I just got lucky.”

“We’ve overcome so much together. So much hardship. Quite literally everything and everyone was trying to keep up apart and we found each other time and time again despite those efforts. Even having to fight ourselves at some points.” She chuckled, making James beam down at her, rolling his eyes.

“I vow to love you until my last breath. I vow to always see the kindness in your heart no matter how you see yourself, to stick by you no matter how messy things get, and to always drink your champagne… because you fucking _hate_ it.” She said dryly, making everyone laugh.

“I’ll love you no matter what happens. I’ll always, always choose you.”

James’ lips parted, brows curving together. “God, can I _please_ kiss her already?” He sighed, looking over at the officiant.

“Rings first.” He held a finger to him.

They exchanged rings, repeating the words provided. James pushed on a thin band of diamonds to join Maggie’s engagement ring, then she slid on a thick silver band onto his left hand. Sealing their fate. Locking them into a lifetime of love together.

“I now pronounce you married.” The officiant announced, then leaning over to James and whispering a quick, “you can kiss her now.”

James looked back at Maggie with that devilish smirk he wore so often around her, moving his hands to rake around the back of her head. His tattooed fingers wove into her perfectly coifed curls. Tugging her to him, their lips smashed together as he hunched down to accommodate for her height.

She kissed him passionately as the rest of the world melted away. Her hands slithered up to his broad shoulders, grounding herself from floating into the atmosphere. His tongue swiped over hers as he left a peck to her bottom lip.

When James pulled back, their foreheads rested together. Both of their ears slowly fading back into use, hearing the cheers coming from their small group of friends crowded beside them.

They turned to face the audience, both of them positively radiant.

With one quick movement, Maggie was hoisted into James’ arms as he began to trek back up the aisle, through the gardens, towards the villa. Both of them laughing when they heard Luisa and Rose barking orders at the group to get their asses over to the dining area for dinner.

James carried her all the way through the house, bustling with caterers, up to the master suite. He kicked open the door and tossed her down onto the bed, making her yelp as the mass amount of white fabric puffed around her.

He lied down beside her, letting out a deep breath as he let his eyes creak shut. “Sorry, doll. I just wanted a moment alone.”

“It’s okay, so did I.” She rolled over, resting her head on his chest. “I missed you all day.”

His arms slithered around her, pulling her tighter to his chest. “I missed you too, Mrs. Barnes.”

A smile spread across her face, despite her efforts to stifle it with a bite. “I can’t believe we’re married,” she breezed. “What do we do now?”

“Be married.” He shrugged with a deep chuckle that made her head bounce on his chest. “Um, actually, speaking of what we do now, how would you feel about prolonging our trip?”

Maggie lifted up off of him to look him in the eye. “Don’t you have to work?”

“We’re going to have a honeymoon either way.” He smirked, speaking in his raspy drawl. “Why not start now? I can work a bit while we’re gone and have Steve handle the rest. I mean, I have thousands of employees, I’m sure they can manage for a bit without me.”

“I could probably do the same.” She said, pinching her expression in consideration. “Do you want to stay here in Italy?”

James sighed, smile widening. “I was thinking we could for a bit, then maybe Paris for a week or two?”

Maggie’s eyes shot wide. “Paris?”

“Technically, you own a home there. I think it’s time you saw it.”

She let out a high-pitched squeal, scooting up his chest and pressing an excited kiss to his lips. “Yes! That sounds so perfect, James.”

He chuckled. “Okay, then I’ll get to preparing tomorrow and we can leave in a few days.” He ran a hand over the back of her hair, tilting his head at her. “We should probably head back down. I’m sure our guests are waiting for us.”

“I need to change.” Maggie sighed as she hopped back up from the mattress. “I have a second dress I wanted to wear for dinner.”  
  
“A costume change?” James teased with an impressed frown.

She laughed as she walked into the closet, digging behind the many hung coats to grab the garment bag she had stashed away the day before. “Can I get some help undressing?” She called into the bedroom.

A beat later James came waltzing in behind her wearing a smug expression. “It’s my life calling, sweetheart.”

His strong fingers carefully unlatched the back of her dress, dragging the zipper down her back, then sliding the gown off of her. Maggie kept a hold on his shoulder to steady herself as she stepped out.

Standing in just her undergarments and heels, James licked his lips. Blue eyes raking over her figure as he stood back up to his towering height. “I can’t believe your my wife.” He shook his head. “I get to fuck you every day until I’m old and wrinkly.”

Maggie laughed, covering her face with her hands. “Wow, you’re really overselling it.” She sarcastically, making him smirk.

“Where’d you get those shoes?” He asked, nodding down to them.

“Right, uh, they were my mother’s. Rose surprised me with them last minute.”

“Butterflies…” he drew off.

She nodded. “I know. Weird, right?

“It’s like she knew.” James said with straightened brows, staring down at the little blue heels. When he looked back up, Maggie had tears in her eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear, tilting her chin to meet his gaze. “She was there today. With you.”

“Rose said the same thing.” She smiled, blinking away her tears.

He bent at the waist and kissed her forehead. “Let’s get you dressed, doll.”

Once Maggie slipped on her new gown— an off shoulder satin mini dress, with a corseted bodice, they moved back downstairs.

Walking through the living room to the French doors, out to the loggia. The sun had set, leaving the sky an all consuming black shade with the moon resting low, hemmed by sparkling stars.

There were twinkling lights strung up between the hulking pillars of the outdoor space. A single long table was kitted out in a table cloth and candles with decorative greenery and white roses nestled between.

Their guests stood when they made their way back out, clapping for the couple before they exchanged a few hugs and then took their seats. A glass of champagne and a scotch were waiting for the pair at the head of the table.

Just as silence washed over the group, Steve stood from his seat holding his own glass in his hand. “I know we said no speeches, since it was so last minute, but I couldn’t let this moment to embarrass James go to waste.”

James scoffed, shifting in his seat to rest a hand on Maggie’s thigh.

“I’m just kidding.” Steve grinned, shaking his head at James. “But I do have some things I’d like to say. Pal, your vows stuck a chord with me. You said that you don’t deserve Maggie… which is probably true,” James’ jaw ticked, letting a smidge of a smile show, “ _but_ I think you’re selling yourself short.”

“You see,” he turned to the group, “James is an interesting man. He’s ruthless and cold and arrogant, but he’s also incredibly generous and loyal. He can create absolute chaos with a snap of his fingers, yet he can turn around and solve the world’s problems just the same. What I admire most about him, is the way he so often chooses to do the latter for the people he cares for.”

“Bucky, you’re a good man.” He looked him straight in the eye, ensuring he picked up on the gravity of his words. “You absolutely deserve someone as special as Maggie. Both of you are incredible people and I feel lucky to have seen how the two of you grew side by side.”

Steve glanced over at Maggie with a knowing smile. “Tiny, you’ve done what no other woman could. You’ve figured out how to get this sociopath’s heart beating again.” He nodded to James, chuckling. “You’ve found the colors to paint him, when the world would’ve left him gray.”

He raised his glass, looking about the group. “To Maggie and James.”

“To Maggie and James.” They all repeated, taking pulls of their drinks.

James conceded a smile, silently tilting his glass to Steve from across the table. He leaned over, kissing Maggie on the cheek and leaning into her ear to whisper a soft, “I love you,” into her ear.

“I love you too,” she replied sweetly, staring into his slate blue eyes.

After dinner was served and they all scarfed down the many, many dishes of food, they dished out the cake. The entire time, James and Maggie shared bites off their plates, despite the fact that they were eating the same thing.

Once everyone was positively stuffed with food, James led Maggie over to the open space just beside the table for their first dance as a married couple. As the music started, he began slowly swaying them in a circle.

Maggie rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes for a moment to soak up the feeling of him holding her. Yet again, everything around them faded away. Not a single stare was felt by either of them. They were entirely absorbed in the moment at hand.

He gripped her hand and twirled her in a tight circle, before dipping her. She let out a soft laugh as she rose back up and tugged him down by his collar to kiss his lips.

After they had the space to themselves for a moment, everyone else gathered around them dancing together.

A few songs in, Ivan eventually found his way over to Maggie, stealing her away from James for a dance together. He hugged her tightly to him as they rocked around the space. “You know, I’m very proud of you kiddo.”

She frowned in adoration. “Thank you, Pops.”

“I’m serious. You’ve become such an amazing woman, Maggie. And I could not have been happier with your choice of husband.”

“Well, you definitely set the standard for what a man should be.”

“Psh, I’m nothing compared to that guy. I mean, just _look_ at him.” He nodded over her shoulder, making her peek over to find James’ giant figure cradling Scarlet in his arms and bouncing her gently to the music. “Masculine _and_ caring? Come on, Mags.”

She giggled, turning back to Ivan. “Just like you, Pops.”

After a few more songs switching between partners, Maggie found Natasha wearing a cunning expression, eyeing her from across the loggia. She walked over to her, tilting her head in confusion. “What?” She asked, apprehensively.

“Come with me,” Natasha urged. Hooking her arm under Maggie’s before she could respond and walking her back into the villa.

When they reached the guest room that she and Steve were staying in, tucked away in the east wing of the home, she dug under the bed to pull out a white box. Plopping down on the edge of the mattress together, Maggie was handed the gift.

She hesitated for only a moment before untying the bow and lifting the lid. It was a lingerie set. Nearly identical to the one she wore her for first date with James. Instantly being taken back to that evening when Natasha helped her get ready and gifted her the Agent Provocateur set.

Soft ivory lace, covered in pale pink and blue floral embroidery; mint bows sat on the hips of the panties while one sat dead center between the cups of the bra. Playfully frilly trim lined the edges of each of the pieces.

“Nat…” her voice drew off, staring down at the gift.

“I figured you wouldn’t really have any time to pick anything special out for tonight, so I bought this the day before we left. It’s just like—“

“The set I wore for my first date with James,” she finished her sentence.

“Yes, exactly,” Natasha smiled, “well, _almost_ the exact set. It’s been a while since they sold the one I bought you, but I figured this was pretty damn close.”

Maggie bit her lip, recalling the memory of when James tore her bra in half, snickering softly to herself. Thinking back on how different she was then. How inexperienced she was in every aspect of her life. “I think I should put it on,” she said decidedly, giving Natasha a smirk.

“I think you should too.”

Once she put on the lingerie and zipped herself back into the dress, she walked back out to the bedroom to find Natasha digging through her suitcase. When her hand landed on whatever she was looking for a mischievous grin spread over her features. Lips curling with a playful wickedness that she wore so well.

She ripped her hand back out, clutching a bottle of Grey Goose.

“Why do you have that?” Maggie laughed.

“I snuck it over with me.” She shrugged as she yanked the cork off with a deep _thunk_. Taking a pull between her lips, she cringed as she passed it off to Maggie.

“We have an entire bar downstairs.”

“Just shut up and have a drink with me.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, sitting down beside her on the edge of the bed and taking a long chug from the bottle. Chasing the burning liquor with a loud laugh. She felt like they were teens again. Sneaking away from a gathering to sneak sips of alcohol.

“James is taking me to Paris,” Maggie recalled, passing the bottle back over to her friend.

Natasha’s eyes widened as she lifted it to her lips. “ _Wow_. Paris, huh? When’s that happening?”

  
  
“In a few days. We’re going to stay there for a week or two. James has a house there we’ll be staying at.”

  
  
“You mean _you_ have a house there,” Natasha corrected with a smirk.

Maggie smacked her palm to her forehead. “Right. I keep forgetting the whole ‘what’s mine is yours’ thing.” She tugged the bottle back and took another sip, easier to stomach this time with its presence already in her. “I still can’t believe this, Nat.”

“What do you mean?”

“That I’m married to this powerful CEO.” She clarified with a set smile. “It feels like a dream that my life ended up this way.” Gesturing to the room around them.

Natasha understood completely. Maggie had grown up in an apartment, with her mom working two jobs just to keep food on the table. Most of the clothes she wore when she was younger were hand-me-downs from Natasha once she outgrew them. Being thrust into a life of luxury was a shock for her initially, but now that she owned half of everything— she was completely overwhelmed.

“It suits you, Mags. If there’s anyone that deserves this life, it’s you.”

“Thanks, Nat.” She said with a huff, resting her head on Natasha’s shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around Maggie. Kissing the top of her head as they let the silence sink in. Enjoying the second of peace away from the group.

After they took couple more pulls of the bottle, they made their way back out to the loggia. Everyone still carrying on in their partying without them.

Maggie instantly rushed over to James. Finding him in his element. With a cigarette between his teeth and a scotch in hand. Sitting beside Vision and Sam. She sat down on his lap, curling up on him.

His hand instantly found its home between her thighs. Trust James to be the kind of man to always, always keep a hand on what was his, even if it was subconscious. His eyes were trained on Vision as he spoke. Caught in a conversation about his childhood in London, while James relayed his experiences while at his home there.

He stopped speaking, mid-sentence. Trained nose catching on the odd hint of something on Maggie’s breath. Standing out from her usual, flowery sweet scent. His eyes narrowed at her, picking up notes of a strong spirit. “Have you been taking _shots_ , doll?”

Maggie giggled, scooting closer to him as her hands snaked over his shoulders. Nonverbally answering his question with her playful movement, cuing the two men to pick up a conversation amongst themselves to give the couple some privacy.

James lips curled, eyeing her. Observant as always. He loved when she was like that. Buzzing from a few drinks. Warm and cheerful. Relaxed— like she deserved to be, especially on the special day it was.

He put out his cigarette, wrapping his arm around Maggie as he shifted her on his lap. “Where’d you go?”

“Upstairs with Nat. She gave me a gift.”

“What did she give you?” He asked with a smile.

Maggie bit her lip as she peeked around the space to make sure there were no watchful stares on them, before slipping down the neckline of her dress to reveal a smidge of the pastel lace resting below the satin garment. “I guess it’s sort of a gift for both of us.”

James licked his lips, nodding. “Well perhaps I should preemptively apologize to you.”

Her brows pinched, tilting her head. “Why would you apologize?”

“Because I plan on leaving that shit in shreds.” He said matter-of-factly with a hint of an edge in his raspy voice as he nodded down to her chest.

With his statement hanging in the air, the night carried on at a glacial pace. Both James and Maggie’s minds caught on the promise of sure to be epic sex.

Around midnight, everyone was sufficiently drunk. They all said their goodnights and went their separate ways to rest up before their flight home in the morning.

Sure enough, with everyone heading to bed, James scooped Maggie up and quickly bounded up to the master suite.

With the door kicked shut, he set her down to her feet. Slowly rounding her, casting a long shadow over her petite figure as he crossed the beam of moonlight shining in from the windows.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed before her, the air felt thick with anticipation. They were eye to eye with his seated position and her tiny height. He took his time unbutton his shirt and yank it off his muscled torso, having discarded his bowtie and jacket many hours ago. He pulled Maggie closer to him, so she was standing between his legs.

Keeping his eyes—a shade darker now— trained on her as he reached around to unzip her satin dress, letting it fall off her frame and pool around her feet. Revealing her new lingerie set. _Adorable_. She looked like a nymph, covered in delicate flowers, like she should be lounging in the Garden of the Hesperides. He gawked at the sight for only a moment before standing up and lifting her into his arms.

He crawled over the bed, lying her down onto the pool of Egyptian cotton below him. He grabbed hold of her leg, kissing and nibbling from her calf up to the inside of her thigh. Staring up at her as she squirmed under his touch.

There was something in his eyes, she so often found whenever he was in one of his moods. Like a fire dancing around in his pupils, despite there being any light around them. Like something shifted inside of him. Leaving him positively feral for her.

A hard bite to the soft skin between her legs making those suspicions set in stone. She whined at the pain, but found it to leaving behind a delicious bloom of pleasure in her core.

As James continued to creep up her figure, his right hand tucked back to dig into his pocket. Pulling back out a butterfly knife. Silver metal glinting under the dim light of the moon, catching her eye, making her breath hitch. He skillfully twirled it around his hand, gripping it tight in place as he hooked the blade under the lace of her panties.

With a swift flick of his wrist, the thin fabric was ripped in half and he slipped it off of her.

“Did you really marry me with a knife in your pocket?” Maggie laughed.

“Are you really surprised by that?” He countered, not a hint of humor in his words.

She bit her lip, shaking her head in response. _Why did she think that was so hot?_ No matter how long they were together, she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to how much his darkness turned her on.

With her exposed to him now, he wasted no time diving between her legs. His eyes rolled back at the taste of her. His _favorite_. He continued his lapping of her slick juices, while his thick fingers curled inside of her. She arched her back as she moaned loudly, spreading her legs wider for him.

His free hand coasted up her body, grabbing a handful of her breast. Kneading the supple skin in his hand while he ate her. Fingers pumping inside of her while his tongue swirled over her clit.

Instinctively, Maggie’s hands wove into his long hair, tugging his face tight to her heat. Giving herself the friction she wanted with his upper lip. She cried out at the sensation building in her chest. She tilted her head up to watch him, finding his eyes already set on her.

Glaring up at her with an unwavering intensity. The sight alone— of the hulking tattooed man settled between her legs— brought her that much closer to her release. “Please don’t stop, James. _Please,_ ” she begged.

He gave a soft nod, but didn’t falter in his pace. Continuing exactly what he knew she loved.

With his rhythm set, she let go. Splaying her legs wide and crying out. Gushing over his lips as he lapped up every last drop. His fingers pushing her through her release. _Dragging_ her through it. Like she was being drowned in pleasure.

Before she even had a moment to catch her breath, James was up on his feet dropping the remaining pieces of his clothing to the floor and crashing back onto her in a flash. His lips found hers, kissing her with a singular ferocity. His mouth coated in her essence. Something she loved tasting on him.

James’ oversized hands slid up between her breasts, ripping the new bra in half with one harsh tug to the fabric between the cups.

She gasped, looking down to the destroyed bra, then back up to meet his near-black eyes.

“Told ya I’d leave it in shreds, babydoll.” Brooklyn accent extremely present in his words for a change. Something he rarely let slip unless he was furious, drunk, or— as she had learned throughout their relationship— _fiercely_ turned on.

Awoken by his dominance, she used her favorite move to flip over on top of him. Straddling him for only a moment before sliding down his muscular figure. She nestled herself between his legs, staring at how his hardened cock was rested over his abs. The tip red and angry with need. A drop of precum glistening on the head.

Gripping him in her hand, so girthy her fingertips couldn’t meet. She bent down to lick a long stripe up his entire length. Coaxing a desperate growl from between his gritted teeth. His head dropped back down to the pillow as his eyes stayed lazily fixated on her movements.

Maggie swirled her tongue around the head of him, teasing him to a dangerous point of desire.

“Don’t fuck with me, doll. I’m not in the mood,” he warned with the start of a smirk. “We both know what’ll happen if you try.”

She giggled back at him, not at all phased by his threat. Knowing deep down it would only lead to exactly what she wanted— a rough fucking. She dipped back down, finally taking him into her mouth. Sinking all the way down to the base of him. Relaxing her throat to take him deeper.

James lip quivered as he let out a shaky breath. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” he growled in a husky voice, “such a good fuckin’ girl.” The end of his words becoming a moan when she used her hands to stroke him while she suckled over the tip.

His huge hands moved down to cup the sides of her head to guide her movements. His hips began to rock, fucking into her throat. Tilting his head to watch how her throat bulged with his size embedded in her.

Maggie continued to suck him off, bobbing her head up and down on him, lapping up the salty flavor of his precum that continued to seep out. Running her hands over his meaty thighs to his hips as she let him thrust into her.

His breathing became labored. Getting much too close to continue, he shoved her off of him in one rough movement and flipped her back onto the mattress. Settling behind her, he instantly lined himself up and shoved his cock deep inside of her in one go.

She cried out at the intensity of him immediately hitting her wall, arching her back in response, but it only allowed him to plunge in deeper.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he tugged her torso back to his. Free hand going straight for her throat. He hunched down as he rammed into her, kissing at the side of her neck and leaving bites behind.

The sounds of their panting and slapping, sweaty skin filling the otherwise quiet room.

“Say you’re mine,” James commanded.

Maggie licked her dried lips and spoke through his choking, mustering out a strained, “I’m yours.”

“That’s right, doll,” he huffed, releasing her and letting her collapse back to the bed. Planting his hands on the sides of her shoulders, using it as leverage to pound into her from behind. “You’re mine forever. You’re my little wife and I’m gonna take such good care of you. No ones gonna lay a fuckin’ finger on you.” Despite his loving promises, his words were aggressive, as if reassuring himself that she was really his.

She gripped a wad of the sheets in her fist, balling it up in her clammy palm. Pushing back against him. “I’m yours, James. _Forever_.”

James pulled out of her, readjusting so he was seated at the head of the mattress and then bringing Maggie to straddle his lap. “I wanna see your pretty face when I fuck you,” he said with a sly smile.

Her hand dipped between them, guiding him back into her. His head fell back to the headboard, squeezing his eyes shut for only a moment at the feeling of her wet heat. His hands slid around to grip her waist as she started to bounce on top of him.

Landing a hard swat to her ass, she yelped, following it with a lustful look as she stared into his eyes. Her hips swirled in circles. Grinding down onto him, taking his entire length. She had never felt so full, nearly blacking out at the orgasm she felt building inside of her.

Clashing nerves strung tight in every last muscle of her body egging her movements on. She hunched down into the crook of his neck, pressing scorching kisses to his sweat misted skin. Leaving her passion on every single tattoo.

His hands raked up her back, weaving his fingers into her hair to bring her head up to his. He kissed her with an unmatched ferocity. Suckling over her lips, leaving them bitten red. Their tongues swirled together, wrestling for dominance.

As if they read each other’s minds, they came. _Hard_. Both of them letting out moans that echoed off the walls of the master suite as the intense pleasure swarmed their consciousness. Every part of their bodies connected. Not a single speck of skin untouched. Both of them completely basted in sweat.

When they came down, Maggie fell slumped to James’ chest. Strings of hair stuck to her damp forehead as she rested on his shoulder. Pressing half-coherent kisses to him.

Once the night air started to cool their moist skin, he tucked the duvet over them, sliding down into the cocoon of comfort. With her head on his chest, his hand mindlessly traced over her back. Pecking occasional kisses to the top of her head.

“I love you, James,” she whispered.

“I love you too, Margaret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a message the other day with a question from a reader about why I haven't 'cured' James of his sociopathic ways. To that I want to say-- that isn't something he can just get rid of with a snap of his fingers. It's part of how he is and this story isn't about his changing completely, it's about him growing and Maggie accepting him along with his issues. She understands his darkness and chooses to love him for it.
> 
> It's about growth, not changing who they are💕
> 
> PS: Thor is the ultimate himbo. If you know, you know.
> 
> One chapter left, babes. Thank you for being the best readers ever💕


	71. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, dolls. Here we are. Last one💕
> 
> Short and sweet just to give you all a small peek into their future.

~Six months later~

Maggie was a nervous wreck.

She chewed anxiously on her lip, fingers twisting her wedding ring around her finger, while she held her phone between her ear and shoulder. She was leaned up against the front desk of the gallery, mouthing instructions to her employees and gesturing with her hands to switch pieces around, while she waited for an answer.

A few rings later, the call was cut short. She pulled it away from her ear, frowning at the screen of her phone, “what the _hell_ , James?” she whispered to herself.

Just as she was about to try him again, the towering glass door of an entrance swung open, sending a burst of cold, autumn air to rush in as he stepped inside. “I’m here, doll.” He smiled, approaching her. Holding a huge bouquet of pink roses in his inked hand. Donning his midnight colored Berluti coat over a tailored Tom Ford suit.

He licked his lips when he saw how chic she looked dressed in her black dress. The mock neck not revealing any of her chest, but the lack of sleeves and slit over her plump thigh showed just enough to give the look some allure.

Maggie sighed in relief, instantly giving him her full attention and rushing over to wrap him in a hug. Pressing a long kiss to his lips before being pulled away by one of her employees calling her name. With a decisive response, leaving them informed of her opinion, Maggie turned back to James to give him a loving look. “Thank you for coming early,” she said, grazing her fingers over the side of his squared jaw.

“No problem at all, sweetheart. You look beautiful” He cooed, before taking in the room, checking out the placements of the works slowly, but surely filling up the lobby. When he locked back in on her, he could see a smidge of apprehension in her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m nervous,” she admitted.

“Why?” He frowned in confusion, lips turning down. “You’ve done all of this before.”

Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear, shaking her head. “I know, but this new location is so much bigger than my other gallery. And we’re housing a lot of prestigious works right off the bat. I just… _really_ hope tonight goes well.”

“It will,” James said with a nod, voice full with unwavering confidence, “anything you have your talented little hands in is a success.”

With his reassurance, she felt that much better. His presence alone just did that to her. The unstoppable confidence he oozed was constantly seeping into her, leaving her to feel it just as deep in herself.

She leaned against him for comfort, taking a deep breath. Inhaling that rich smoky scent that grazed over the obsidian wool of his coat. The fabric still slightly chilled from the air outside, but the scorching warmth of his body radiating through.

Her eyes trailed down to his hand. A smile forming over her lips when she finally locked in on the roses he brought her. “Those are lovely,” she beamed.

James chuckled, raising them up from his side. “They’re for you.”

“Well, I’d hope so,” she teased, taking them from him and nestling her nose into the soft petals. Taking in the bright, floral aroma of the bundle. “Thank you, honey.”

Hooking her arm through his, she turned to walk to the elegant glass-lined staircase at the side of the lobby. Calling a quick, “I’ll be back down in a bit,” over her shoulder to her employees who were still working diligently to prepare for their opening night.

Passing through the lofty four floors of pricey art, they made their way to Maggie’s— now second— office. The space was just as airy as her first, but with an additional desk in the corner of the room for her head curator. It was filled with colorful furniture and stray pieces of art. A small sitting area was spread along the back of the room, adjacent from the large wall of windows.

The second gallery had been in the works since their honeymoon to Paris. Their relaxing days at the vacation home had been sandwiched between many trips to various galleries around the city and it left her thoroughly inspired to open a second location for her business. This time though, it was all her own money being poured into the establishment.

The gallery was only a few blocks away from her and James’ home in the upper east side, making it a much more convenient commute for her day to day. She had spent months now finding works to add to their inventory, reaching out to her many connections, and hiring more staff.

Maggie peeked down at her new diamond kissed Rolex— a gift from James, seeing that they had roughly fifteen minutes before the doors would open. She poured celebratory drinks for the two of them from the tiny brass bar cart, before sitting down on his lap where he was stationed behind her desk.

“I’m so proud of you, sweetheart,” he said thoughtfully, running an oversized hand over her thigh where the slit of her dress had parted. “This was all your doing, ya lil’ tycoon.”

She giggled, kicking her heels off. Trying to savor one more moment without the mini torture chambers strapped to her feet. “I wouldn’t be here without you, James.”

He hummed to himself, shrugging. “You just needed a little push,” he said with a smirk. He gazed up at her, eyes burning with reverence. He had a front row seat of this little lady’s life for the last year. Watching her blossom into the strong woman that now sat before him.

After the two of them sat enjoying their tranquility for a bit, they made their way back down to the lobby of the building. Every piece was just where Maggie wanted and the waitstaff had finished loading up their trays of hors d’oeuvres.

Right at the top of the hour, Maggie unlocked the front doors and guests slowly started to trickle their way inside. Coat check stood stationed at the front, assisting everyone in stripping off their layers of protection from the city’s crisp air. Soft jazz played overhead while conversation started to build to a low hum.

Steve and Natasha were the first of their friends to arrive. She spent a bit of time talking with them before starting her rounds. She kept James hooked to her arm, parading him around for once. He adored the fact that he was known as ‘Maggie’s husband’ in this community. Having little to no reputation amongst these people, letting her be the star of the show.

They greeted various different associates, some of them international, coming all the way across the pond for the night. One or two Maggie had met while in Paris, featuring some of their personal works in the gallery— something she was more than grateful to be able to do.

After they parted ways and Maggie took time to sell a couple pieces, she made her way back around the gallery, finding James standing with Thor, Vision and Sam. Meanwhile, Wanda was trying to corral a newly-toddling Scarlet, with the help of Natasha and Steve. The little one’s hair had filled out, curling in short strawberry blonde locks on her head. Waddling in her tiny white booties across the marble flooring. Causing absolute chaos for the adults trying to keep track of her.

Maggie smiled when she saw that all of her friends had made it. They hadn’t all been together since Italy, so it was nice to see everyone in one place. Especially with Thanksgiving in just a few days, it felt right to have everyone together. The season always left her feeling so sentimental for familial connections.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, pulling her from her staring. When she whipped around, she found Rose and Ivan beaming back at her. “Oh my god! You made it!” She laughed, wrapping the two of them in a hug.

“We just got in, I’m sorry we’re late,” Rose explained, rubbing her hand over Maggie’s back.

“ _No_ , no don’t apologize. I’m just glad you’re here.” She looked down, finding both of them rolling suitcases behind themselves. “Oh, so you _really_ just got in.”

“Rosie here made a big fuss about us getting here before the event ended,” Ivan teased, pointing a thumb at her.

“ _Of course_ she did. I don’t call her the world’s best grandma for nothing.” Maggie snickered.

“This place is amazing, snow pea,” Rose mused, head slowly twisting to take in the room. Marveling at the glamor of the event. Six-figured art works and guests dressed to the nines. She could help, but feel a bit emotional over how apparent her granddaughter’s success was.

“Thanks, Mimi,” Maggie said proudly, before she caught how Rose shifted her bag in her grasp. It was slightly bigger than usual, since she planned to be in the city through Christmas. “Um, why don’t you guys just leave your bags here and I’ll have one of my employees take them upstairs to my office for the time being, okay? You two go grab a drink and enjoy yourselves.”

Rose and Ivan gave each other an impressed look, slightly caught off guard by her sharp efficiency. Following her directions, they abandoned their bags and went to order themselves a cocktail.

“Hey, Peter?” Maggie called to one of her newer employees.

His attention was quickly caught by her voice, promptly moving to her side.

“Could you please take these bags up to my office? My grandma and friend’s dad just came from the airport and I need them somewhere safe,” she explained.

“Right away, Mrs. Barnes,” he nodded.

“Peter, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maggie?” She laughed, patting him on the shoulder.

He combed his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. “Right. Sorry… _Maggie_.” He corrected himself, picking up the bags in his hands and scurrying off.

She giggled, watching him walk away. Part of her was still so caught off guard being called Margaret Barnes, but it had a nice ring to it that always sent butterflies to swarm in her belly. That domesticity never failed to make her slightly giddy.

After checking in with a few of her employees, she found her way back to James.

He excused himself from his conversation and tucked her to his side, gazing down at her. Practically glowing with pride at his wife’s success. “How’s it going to far, doll?”

She scanned the room, considering. “I see a lot of sold stickers… so, I’m pleased.” Meeting his gaze after she spoke, finding him wearing a meaningful expression. “What is it?”

“Just memories,” he shrugged, “the night we first met.”

Maggie nodded with a frown. Considering his statement. Slowly remembering that the night they met was at a gallery. She was a curator, if one could even call her that, mostly spending her days doing bitch work. Sprinting around the gallery during the showcase, practically dripping in sweat under the harsh scrutiny of her boss, until Natasha had called her over to meet Steve’s friend.

She was a meek little thing then. Terrified of the formidable, tattooed man that towered over her with calculating eyes. Irises so piercing it made her forget how to breath. She remembered how unreadable he was. How she had no idea what was flashing through his mind.

Little did she know— that was her soulmate, just waiting to meet her. Ready to begin the wild journey they embarked on. With a simple, “ _nice to meet you, Margaret,_ ” spoken, it opened Pandora’s box.

As if the Fates themselves had written out their stories to be that way. As if they were meant to be.

From the moment he took her dainty hand in his, they were both thoroughly and utterly possessed. In every form of the word. Not only consumed and downright bewitched, but completely _owned_ by the other. Body and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep the countless references to the first couple chapters in this bitch🦋
> 
> Also, I'm gonna post a short A/N in a bit to finish this bad boy off.


	72. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really don't have to read this chapter. It's just me being emotional and geeking out haha

Oh my god, I can’t believe I made it through that. Am I emotional? Yes. Yes, I am.

First of all, I’d like to thank my wonderful readers that have stuck by me through this entire journey. I don’t want to shout anyone out by name because I’m worried I’ll forget someone, but you know who you are. To those of you that have been reading and commenting since the beginning— just know I see you and adore each and every one of you. Every time I see your lil usernames pop up in my inbox, I’m like a giddy child. Your comments gave me so much motivation every time I posted and I thank you all so much for your support.

Second, this story was like a baby to me. It took me forever to outline everything and I’m genuinely _so_ proud of this one. To my best friend that helped me with a lot of the general plot points in the beginning— thanks babe, I see you reading.

I also wanted to shout out some of my inspiration. For Possessed, it was definitely a mix of American Psycho, and Pride and Prejudice. At first, I was going to simply write that typical rich man CEO/shy girl trope, but I knew I wanted to mirror Bucky’s time as the Winter Soldier in the MCU in my story and that is where the sociopathic murderer aspect came in and the tattoos kinda represented the metal arm to me.

Another huge influence for the relationship between James and Maggie came from the WebToons comic Lore Olympus. If you have the means, definitely check it out because it’s adorable. I find Greek mythology incredibly fascinating, so playing with a sort of modern day Hades and Persephone was fun for me.

On another note, I’ve received inquiries about writing a possible sequel to this and to be honest, I’ve definitely considered doing so eventually, but only time will tell. I have another story in the works at the moment and I want to get some of that out as soon as I can, before wrestling more with the idea of a sequel to this bad boy.

One last thank you to my amazing readers— love all of you so much and I wouldn’t be here without you.

Fuck okay, done rambling for now.

If any of you have any questions as to why I had certain plot points or have any comments for me, shout it out. I’ll be sobbing in front of my laptop under a pile of empty to-go coffee cups and cigarette butts of you need me.

Much love,

dyspneagrime

xoxo

PS- Because I love you all so much, here's a little mood board teaser for my next story that is currently in the works


End file.
